Harry Potter and the Elder Mistake
by D18LifeMusic
Summary: The trio tries to return to a normal life after The Battle. A past resurfaces in a new way! What gift could potentially destroy Harry? What inheritance taunts him? R & R Please! I do not own HP. I simply wish to share a possible leg of the journey. Now Complete!
1. Prologue

Prologue

'Do you want us to go with you?'

'No. I'll be ok. I just want…' He paused a moment, considering all that had just transpired. '…a walk. I'll catch up with you in a little while.'

He opened the door and walked quietly down the stairs into the corridor. A coating of dust still hung near the floor. He stumbled over debris in various places as he walked through the halls. Windows and doors were smashed everywhere he looked. In many places, entire pieces of wall had been reduced to rubble, exposing the beautiful, clear day outside. He sighed and trudged on. He walked aimlessly throughout Hogwarts without rhyme or reason. He soon stopped to retie one of his trainers, but then he realized it wasn't untied. The laces had been singed in two. He stood back up and came face to face with an inexplicable black patch of wall. Nothing else in the corridor had been damaged, but this wall looked like it had been subjected to extensive burning.

He suddenly realized that he stood in the seventh floor corridor, and the wall held the entrance to the Room of Requirement. Harry placed a hand on the wall to find it was as stone cool as it had always been. After a few moments, he returned on his journey around his first home.

It was over. Finally, he could step into sunshine and not have to worry about a jet of green. Or of red eyes baring into his. Months of running and fighting were over. But would he be able to just pick up where he stopped and… live? His last moment of normal existence had been 16 years ago. The last thing he had that was close to normal was at Bill and Fleur's wedding, before the Ministry fell. He stopped walking to look up at the winding staircase. Even it was in mourning by stoically remaining still. The Ministry. What was going to happen to it? So much of it was in ruin and chaos.

The longer he stood there, the quicker his breathing became. There were so many things that were going to change. What if he was asked to…

'Harry? Are you ok?' asked a cordial voice from behind him. Harry turned around to see Nearly Headless Nick floating a few feet from him.

'You look as if you're having a panic attack.'

Harry took a deep breath yet again and tried to calm his nerves. He knew that the adrenaline of the last 48 hours was causing him to overreact. He looked into the face of the friendly voice and said, 'It's…over.' Nick nodded his head and motioned to pat Harry on the back, causing chills to erupt all over the spot as though Harry's back had been plunged into ice water.

'Aye, young hero. You are free,' Nick said deeply as he floated away, leaving Harry to wonder whether he really was free now. Harry continued down the corridor and came to stop at a large window that looked out over the lake. On the surface of the lake he could see disturbances, meaning the giant squid was in the mood to toss some boats about. Up the lawns and against the tree-line, he saw centaurs returning to the forest to nurse their wounds and mourn their dead. Above the trees was a lone thestral hovering and making a call that Harry couldn't hear. He only knew it was a call because soon after, another thestral arrived and together they flew deeper into the forest.

However, on the grounds, burn marks and large club-made holes pockmarked the ground littered with the occasional rock, probably thrown by Grawp or one of the enemies he had faced and spectacularly defeated (at least from what Harry had been told).

Harry made his way down the corridor, descended the staircase and went out the giant oak door onto the grounds. More burns and debris met him, but luckily all the deceased had been moved hours ago. However, as Harry walked slowly he saw a strand of bubble gum pink hair in the middle of a 6 foot circle of burnt grass. Images of all the dead swam in his head again. Tonks, Remus, Colin, Fred…

He wasn't sure what made him do it but Harry bolted from the scene, running towards the lake to the only spot where he knew he could be away; the only spot he had never been intruded upon while out on the grounds with Ginny. He ran until the stitch in side began to hurt but didn't slow down at all. He rounded the edge of the lake, bolted into the trees and found the largest tree he could.

He stuck his foot in a divot he'd formed with his wand nearly a year ago, and climbed into the conjuncture of all the large branches. There was room enough for one person to lie comfortably on his back, which was why Harry and Ginny had used the spot in the first place. He lay down, feeling tears leak from his eyes and fall down his cheeks. He tried not to close his eyes, but the faces of his friends kept crossing his vision. He lay there for an unknown amount of time and allowed his grief to swallow him.

Ginny sat in the Great Hall watching her family. They all sat in companionable silence, except for Ron. He had gotten up and left with Hermione a few minutes ago and hadn't been seen since. He'd be back, but back _when_was the question. Harry hadn't been seen for a while either but this wasn't unusual. If she knew Harry as well as she thought she did, he'd want to be somewhere quiet right now. As she looked around at her family, she noticed that they all sat staring silently at their plates, barely eating. Well, except for Mum and George, who were stoically looking at the spot Fred had been placed before he was taken away. George wasn't even trying to pretend to eat.

Her Mum would not be well for a while. Maybe ever again, but then again, would any of them? Fred was quintessential to the whole family. Laughing was something the twins had done so easily and it was highly infectious. Right now, it seemed like none of them would ever laugh again.

'Fishies! Fishies is good.' Ginny turned to look over her shoulder at Grawp, who was still laughing joyously at all the people throwing food up to him. Apparently, he rather liked fish. When Ginny turned back to her plate, she could have sworn that she saw someone in the entrance hall. However, on the double take it remained empty.

She returned to feigning hunger and eating with what must have been unconvincing enthusiasm. After a few minutes Ron and Hermione walked into the Great Hall, but stopped short when they spotted the table where the rest of them sat. After glancing at each other, they turned back around to look in the entrance hall again. They then began have a conversation that Ginny couldn't hear, but it was obvious that something concerned them.

Ginny stood and looked at them both, causing all of her family to turn to see where she was looking. Ron and Hermione noticed them staring and reluctantly started walking towards them at the table. Ginny became nervous as they walked closer. Where was Harry? Why wasn't he with them? Her fears were confirmed as soon as Ron spoke.

'Wh– Have you guys seen Harry?' he said with a slight smile, running his hand through his hair.

'What do you mean, have we seen him?' Percy said hoarsely, having not used his voice in a while. 'We figured he was with you?'

'He was, but he said he wanted to walk alone for a little bit. We thought he would come here.'

'We haven't seen him. Where did he say he was going?' Arthur asked.

'He didn't…' Ron began.

'For a walk. He didn't say where,' Hermione finished.

At this, Molly jumped to her feet and said, 'We have to find him. Now.' They all walked hurriedly out of the entrance hall when Hermione stopped in front of them, causing Ron to stumble.

'What the–'

'Wait. I almost forgot.' She took a deep breath and said '_Kreacher!'_

With a resounding crack, Kreacher appeared in the entrance hall. He glanced at the scene that met him before bowing low to the ground.

'Young mistress Granger called Kreacher,' he croaked in his bullfrog voice.

'Kreacher, do you know where Harry is?' Ginny asked quickly, unable to subdue the panic that was coursing through her.

'Young mistress Weasley, Master is not wanting to be found.' He replied.

'Then you know where he is?' Ron demanded.

Kreacher stood ramrod straight and closed his eyes before saying, 'Yes.'

'I is not able to tell you. You is not my Master.'

'But Kreacher– ' Molly began, before Hermione forestalled her with a hand on her shoulder.

'Kreacher, Harry shouldn't be alone right now. It still isn't safe for him.'

'Kreacher understands miss. But …'

'What's going on?' asked a stern voice from behind them. Professor McGonagall had left the Great Hall.

'Harry is AWOL, and this little bugger knows where he is but won't tell us.' George said, waving a hand in Kreacher's direction.

'Is that true, Kreacher?'

'Yes, Madam Professor.'

'Well…' McGonagall said, turning fully to Kreacher, '…as acting Headmistress of Hogwarts, under the compliance of House Elf employment, I command you to provide the Weasleys' with the information they desire.'

'Kreacher can't miss. He was ordered to secrecy by Master. Master's orders outweigh those of Kreacher's temporary master.'

'Correct, but he did not order you to withhold the last time he went to this spot, did he?'

Kreacher let out a long breath, or long for him, and said, 'No, Master didn't. But Kreacher is not knowing when Master last went there. Only the first time.'

'Well, when the bloody hell was that then?' Ron said quickly, frustrated from lack of sleep.

'It was spring of last year, shortly after the Quidditch Final.'

Ginny let out an audible gasp and her hand covered her mouth. Everyone's head whipped around to look at her as she began to blush a deep red.

'What, Ginny? Do you know where he is?'

_Red eyes looked directly into Harry's. A high cold laughter rang in Harry's ears. Harry went to grab his wand but as soon as he touched it, it turned into a rubber chicken. Panicking, Harry turned and found the Elder Wand on the ground few feet from him. When he began to move towards it, a hundred more fell on top of it._

_Harry grabbed one and pointed it at the eyes and _bellowed 'PROTEGO,'_ but only smoke came from the wand. When Harry looked again, a horde of red eyes looked back at him. One of them stood in black robes and raised a startlingly white hand with a wand. A green light formed and grew larger and larger before the eyes said 'AVADA–'_

'NOOOOOOOOOO!'

Harry spun and hit something very resistant with his right shoulder. He opened his eyes but he couldn't see anything. Someone had removed his glasses. He began to roll and heard a tinkling of broken glass that told him someone didn't take off his glasses. He had smashed them.

He slowly sat up and looked around for his wand. His hand found his jeans and he reached into the pocket. However, he pulled out two wands, the warm Holly wand that felt familiar and a thick, chipped wand that he didn't remember. Harry grabbed his Phoenix wand and waved it where he thought the remains of his glasses were. They immediately reformed and Harry put them on.

He glanced around at his surroundings and found to his surprise he was in the dormitory. The resistant force on his shoulder had been the ground when he rolled out of his four poster bed. Harry looked at the window to see an orange and pink sky. It was late evening. He'd slept all day, but at some point, he had been moved. That meant someone had found him. It had to be either Kreacher or Ginny. They were the only two who could find him where he had been.

Harry stood and felt a wave of dizziness come over him. His stomach churned, but he didn't expel. There was nothing to expel. He hadn't eaten in nearly 24 hours. He moved to lay back on the bed when his vision went black again.

Harry awoke again with his head splitting nearly in two. He had never felt a headache like what he was experiencing, even when a bludger had cracked his skull. He opened his eyes and again found them without glasses. However, this time, someone placed his glasses on his face for him. When focus was achievable, he looked into the faces of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

'It's about time you got up.' Ron said, with a whack to the top of Harry's head.

'Ron, don't hit him.' Hermione said scoldingly.

'Harry, how do you feel?' Ginny said, walking between Ron and Hermione and knealing down beside Harry's bed.

Harry looked into Ginny's face for what felt like the first time in months. Ginny's eyes sparkled as they looked at him, and her red hair framed her face and fell from her shoulders. It piled on the bed and caused chills to run up Harry's arms. He pulled his arm up and placed a hand on the side of Ginny's face. Ginny closed her eyes and leaned into Harry's hand.

Without warning, Harry wrapped both his hands around Ginny's torso, yanked her into the bed with him and hugged her with all the might he could muster. After several seconds, he breathed, 'I will be now.'

He continued to hug Ginny despite the 'scoff's' and 'tut's' coming from the peanut gallery sitting on the next four-poster bed. 'Harry, could you not grope my sister while I'm sitting right here?'

Ginny peeked her head up from the crook of Harry's neck to look at her brother and say. 'Sod off, Ron.'

'Actually Harry,' Hermione said, walking over to the bed to sit in the plush red chintz chair beside it.' Given where we found you yesterday, you probably shouldn't let Ron and Ginny's parents see the two of you like this.'

Ginny disentangled herself, grumbling as she stood and moved across the room. She grabbed a sandwich from a rather sizable pile of sandwiches on a tray. Harry's stomach grumbled as he tried to remember the last time he had eaten.

'Wait a minute. Did you say 'yesterday?' he said, looking from Hermione to Ginny. 'You found me in the tree yesterday? How long have I been asleep? And why are Ginny's parents mad at me?'

Ron laughed and turned to look at Ginny, who turned red. 'I had to tell them why I knew where you were,' she said grudgingly. 'And now they think we've been shagging all over the place.'

Harry muttered a few things before laying back down on his bed. 'Should I prepare for a storm or should I just wait it out?'

'You're Harry– bloody– Potter,' Ginny said. 'Just let her get it off her chest and she'll be fine. Dad will have the responsibility talk with you like he does all the guys, and he'll be fine.'

'Is she coming here to talk to me?'

'Probably,' Ron said. 'She can probably sense you're awake.'

As if on cue, the door to the dormitory opened and Molly Weasley stuck her head in. 'Harry dear, are you… oh, you are awake.' She smiled, but it looked very forced. She walked in, as did Arthur, McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

'Good morning, Mr. Potter,' McGonagall announced with a smile.

'Er…. Good morning. This probably isn't going to be fun, is it?' Harry said without missing a beat, causing all of the people around him to look at him curiously.

'Oh, uh… what?' stammered McGonagall. 'What do you mean?'

'Well,' Harry began with a smile, 'Molly and Arthur are here because they probably wouldn't allow you to ask me to do anything without being here. Kingsley's here to… well I guess I don't know.' He stopped talking to stretch and stand, albeit painfully. 'But Professor…'

'Please, you're a grown boy now, well… man, and you are welcome to call me Minerva.'

Harry smiled and inclined his head 'Minerva, you have never called me anything but Potter. So you saying 'Mr.' tells me that one of you is about to ask me to do something that I don't want to do.'

'I told you,' Arthur said, walking over to pat Harry on the back.

Harry still felt a little self-conscious around Mr. and Mrs. Weasley due to their new-found knowledge. He and Ginny had never done anything worse than snogging in that spot, but her parents probably wouldn't care.

'Yes you did, Arthur, but I'm going to ask him all the same,' Kingsley said. 'Harry, there are a few… requests that I have for you. I ask you first as a member of the Order, but also as the Minister of Magic.'

'It's official?' Hermione asked suddenly, her eyes growing to twice their normal size.

'Sworn in not two hours ago.'

'Oh Kingsley, congrat… sorry.' McGongall had given Hermione a very stern, 'please-quit-babbling-like-adolescent-schoolgirl-now' look.

'Ok, Kingsley. Only because it's you and not either of the last two. What do you need?'

'Well Harry, I have three situations I'd like to bring up. First, there is a memorial service at dusk that I'd very much like you to attend.'

Harry sighed. He knew this was coming. The last thing he wanted to do was relive any story or spend any amount of time thinking about the staggering amount of people who had died in order for him to stay alive. Every time he closed his eyes, the pictures of Tonks, Lupin, Fred, and Colin laying serenely on the floor in the Great Hall tormented him.

'Am I going to have to speak?' Harry asked.

'Not unless you want to, dear,' Molly said with a disgruntled look to Kingsley. Obviously she didn't like the idea of Harry speaking publicly any better than Harry did.

'Ok. I suppose I will go. But I don't want special recognition. I was just one man. It took an army to defeat him. Not just me.'

Kingsley nodded rather jerkily. Harry had a feeling that this particular subject wasn't closed yet.

'Second, I'd like you to consider coming to the Ministry as an Auror. I dare say you have enough experience in fighting the Dark Arts.'

Harry hadn't expected this. He thought Kingsley might ask him if he intended to join the Auror program, but he had no idea that Kingsley would offer him a job as an Auror. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about it. He had never considered another career path, but right now the idea of going to the Ministry every day, confronted with hordes of eyes and whispers, reporters, wanted posters, etc.

The very idea made Harry shudder, but he knew that one day he would be ready for it, especially once the excitement over the end of the war died down a little.

'Not yet. I really believe that I want to be an Auror. But right now, I just want to be 17. I'd like to adjust to life without the bullseye on my chest.' Molly let out a sigh and visibly relaxed a great deal.

'Absolutely Harry. I completely understand. It is an open offer. I just would like your expertise in the matter.'

'Expertise? Kingsley you've been an Auror most of my life. You worked with Mad-Eye. You have plenty of expertise.' Harry said incredulously.

'I have my experience. But Harry, you've got instincts at your age that most veteran Aurors still haven't developed.'

'But how on earth could I be ready for that. I still have a hard time with non-verbal spells. I…'

'Harry, none of those things matter. Instincts are something we wouldn't have to teach you. Everything else you can learn.'

Harry was, once again, arguing with grown wizards about why he wasn't special like they always seemed to think he was. 'Ok, but I don't want any special recognition. I want to earn the things I get. I don't deserve…'

'Oh Harry, please,' Ginny scoffed. 'You deserve this more than anyone.'

'But I don't want it,' Harry retorted. 'If I earn it, it will matter more to me. Working hard and making mistakes while learning is where these instincts that you say I have, come from. Plus, I don't want special treatment. I am no different than anyone else now,' Harry said to the group. Kingsley looked him full in the face and smiled.

'I understand Harry. Consider it a moot point until you decide to join us anyway. But the third thing isn't as pleasant of a situation.' Kingsley played with the lining of his wizard's robes. 'The… body… is still in the castle. We wanted to ask you first, what you thought should be done with it.'

Harry took a deep breath and sat on the bed. He looked at the floor in silence for who knows how long. When his legs began itching from inactivity he stood and walked over to the window. Over 50 years of murder, torture, and destruction. Harry's morals were internally waging war with his emotions. Harry finally felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned to look into the brown eyes of Ginny, who was looking beseechingly at Harry. She wasn't searching for his answer. She wasn't trying to persuade him to answer. She just stood there with an expression of concern on her beautiful face.

Harry had a flashback of a small red-headed girl laying on a stone floor, with a book on the ground beside her. Even at sixteen years old, Tom Riddle was capable of sacrificing an eleven year old to serve his means. Harry smiled and placed his hand on Ginny's shoulder.

'Burn it.'


	2. Ch 1 Remembrance

Ch. 1 Remembrance

Harry sat on the end of his bed, trying feebly to stand. He had been sitting in the same spot, trying to stand, for nearly 20 minutes. Gravity seemed to be slowly increasing as he tried to stand. Oh, the thought of facing the hordes of people who were sure to be at this memorial service certainly intimidated him. He never enjoyed meeting people at all before he was famous. When he turned eleven, he lamented meeting people because they always stumbled over their words like he was some kind of superstar. Come to find out, he was a superstar regardless of whether he wanted to be. Now, he was on the verge of simply refusing to meet people. Especially alone. With Remus now gone, the last remaining, tangible link to his parents was gone with him. He felt more alone than he had ever been before.

As this feeling set in, he felt more tears spring to his eyes. He stood suddenly, surprising himself at how simple it was considering the difficulty it had been giving him earlier, and walked to the window. He placed both hands on the windowsill as this empty void filled him. He felt like there was never going to be balance in his life. Harry had just decided that he wasn't going to this memorial when a voice brought him back to himself.

'You aren't alone, Harry.'

Harry turned around and looked at Ginny, who stood in the doorway to the dormitory. She was in a simple black dress and high heels with her hair down. Harry couldn't help but notice the way that her dress seemed to hug her hips and legs. Just one more thing he'd missed during his first five years of knowing Ginny.

'Harry, you've always had family. And we will always be there for you,' she said, seeming to look right through his pain. 'No one would blame you for not going today,' she said, as she turned her gaze to the floor. 'But…it would be…easier if…'

'I'm going Ginny. As much as I know that I'll hate every whisper and stare, I am _going_ to honor your brother and everyone else in the way that they deserve.'

Ginny smiled and kissed his cheek. She told him she'd meet him downstairs when he was ready, and left the dormitory. He dressed himself in dress robes that Kingsley had acquired for him that were simple and elegant, and should have been much too small. But they only succeeded in proving to Harry how much weight he had lost over the last few months.

He walked down the stairs to a nearly empty common room. The sun was beginning to fall behind the trees of the Forbidden Forest. Harry could see a crowd gathering near its edge. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were there waiting for him patiently. Ginny smiled when he saw him, Ron stood nervously behind Hermione who was sitting in one of the many comfy armchairs wearing a very concerned, Molly-esque frown.

Harry walked towards them, placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and a kiss on Ginny's cheek. 'What, Hermione? What's that brain of yours thinking?'

'I know you well enough, Harry, to know that you don't want to go to this Memorial. Are you sure that…'

'I'm sure. Now let's go before we are late.'

Together the quartet went down the Grand Staircase, out the Entrance Hall and onto the grounds of the castle. Damage from the battle was evident everywhere. Burn marks littered the grass of the lawns. Holes and broken windows littered the faces of the castle. One entire turret had fallen and crushed the Greenhouses. A large pile of dead spiders sat a hundred yards away along the edge of the forest. Harry supposed that the pile would be burned later. This thought brought Riddle back to Harry's mind. As he began to look around, not sure what he was looking for, he noticed Hermione and Ron doing the same thing.

Nearly at the same time, they all saw a large fire brewing at the edge of the lake. Around the pyre stood several figures that Harry couldn't discern. As the flame reached the top, Harry realized what was going on. A tightness in Harry's chest constricted his breathing for a few seconds and his scar tingled meekly.

'Harry? Are you ok?'

'What? Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you…' Harry suddenly became aware that his hand had flown to his scar.

'Your scar?' asked Ginny, confused. 'But he's dead. We all saw him die.'

'Does that mean he could still…? Could there be…?' Ron stammered.

Harry held up his hand and said, 'It's over. He isn't coming back. I'm not sure why my scar was tingling, but he isn't coming back. He's dead.' Harry sighed and turned back towards the crowd. 'Finally.'

They all began walking toward the crowd again. As they reached the back of the assembly, they all started to find seats for themselves and to save seats for the remainder of the Weasleys when a short witch with an official looking clipboard appeared at Ron's elbow.

'You three follow me. Ms. Weasley, the remainder of your family is seated up here. I'll show you.' And she immediately began walking towards the front. Harry sighed, while Ron and Hermione looked downright terrified. He knew this was coming, so he figured he might as well just grin and bear it.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were, quite forcefully, placed in chairs at the very front of the audience. Also seated here were people Harry had also expected, or hoped, to find. Hagrid, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Neville, and Andromeda Tonks. However, there were a few people that Harry did not recognize. A young wizard, older than Harry by far, but far from old age, an elderly woman with long black hair that Harry guessed was Eileen Snape, and a wizard that Harry recognized from the Ministry but couldn't recall his name.

'Welcome friends,' said a deep voice from the podium. For the first time, Harry noticed a large, covered structure behind a simple wooden table laden with objects, and a podium at which stood Kingsley Shacklebolt.

'Today, the light shines upon all of us. We celebrate our victory over the darkest time in wizarding history. However, we stand in the light today because several of our number have fallen to the darkness. On May 2, 1998, a battle on these grounds at Hogwarts claimed the lives of over 50 of our beloved friends. We come to honor their ultimate sacrifice today, as well as the countless others over the decades that have died at the hands of Lord Voldemort or his Death Eaters.'

'Please, at this time bow your heads as we read the list of names of those brave souls who gave their lives for the protection of others.'

Slowly, Kingsley began reading the names of those who died. Harry recognized every name, some of whom caused his stomach to twist. For most names, a small cry was sounded in the crowd by the loved ones of the lost.

'Remus John Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey, and Severus Snape,' were the last five names that were read. Harry was hardly able to breathe by the time Kingsley finished.

'These brave people gave their lives for the protection of others so that their loved ones could live on.'

Kingsley waved his wand casually and the table behind him moved forward towards him.

'Now, as I said before, the light shines on all of us today. And this is thanks greatly to the actions of several individuals, without whom, we would not be here today.'

'For the defeat of Walden MacNair during The Battle of Hogwarts. For outstanding and never-ending bravery, for dedication to right, and protection of the innocent, I, the Minister of Magic, present the Order of Merlin, second class to Mr. Rubeus Hagrid.'

Hagrid stood and stumbled towards the podium, stuttering, 'Wha'? Me?

Hagrid eventually made it back to his magically enlarged chair, and Kingsley continued.

'For unending courage in the face of danger, for unquestionable loyalty and dedication to right. For unparalleled acts in support of the Order of the Phoenix, I, the Minister of Magic, present the Order of Merlin, second class to Mr. Arthur Weasley.'

Mr. Weasley smiled widely, and stepped forward to receive his award before returning to his seat to hug his wife and wipe a tear from her cheek. There was a large smattering of applause that accompanied his award announcement as well.

'For unending courage in the face of danger, for unquestionable loyalty and dedication to right. For unparalleled acts in support of the Order of the Phoenix. For the defeat of the Death Eater Bellatrix Lastrange. I, the Minister of Magic, present the Order of Merlin, second class to Mrs. Molly Weasley.'

Strong applause met this announcement as well, as Molly stood and took her award.

Harry listened as Kingsley awarded several more Order of Merlins to Lupin, Tonks, Snape, the witch Harry didn't recognize who turned out to be a foreign diplomat, and the ministry wizard who led a battle at the Ministry once Riddle called all the Death Eaters to Hogwarts. His efforts prevented several dozen wizards from bolstering Voldemort's ranks.

'The final award is going to be given in a rather unique fashion.' He stepped away from the podium and gestured towards the trio sitting together. 'Harry, Ron, Hermione? Would you mind joining me?' As the three stood nervously and began walking towards the podium, Kingsley kept speaking to the crowd. 'I spoke with Minerva McGonagall before the proceedings today, and chose to present the next awards together. It would seem that these three always do everything together, so why stop now?'

He picked up another piece of paper and breathed in to resume speaking, but then paused. He set the paper back down and looked back at the crowd.

'Thanks to these three young adults, we have come out of our darkest hour victorious. Their deeds began several years ago and are quite numerous. I wish to read them all so that we fully realize just how… trying… their lives have been.'

'For the collective defeat of Voldemort and Quirinus Quirrell, for the discovering of, after 1000 years, the Chamber of Secrets and defeating the Basilisk within, a feat only 6 people have been known to do in our recorded history, for saving an innocent man from certain death at the hands of a corrupt Ministry, for the capture of several known and fully grown Death Eaters, for defending Hogwarts against this same group of dark wizards, for evading the regime of dark wizards intent upon killing them.

'For aiding the Order of the Phoenix during several months of persecution. For showing unending courage despite insurmountable danger, for dedication to right. For the destruction of the Horcruxes of Lord Voldemort and for bringing about the downfall of Lord Voldemort.'

'We owe our safety, our freedom, our very way of life to these brave three. I, the Minister of Magic, do hereby gladly award the Order of Merlin, First Class, to Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Jean Granger, and Harry James Potter.'

At these words, a torrent of deafening applause and cheers erupted. Many people sobbed unashamedly, including Hagrid. Kingsley handed the three of them a nearly identical object to those they had seen previously distributed, except that these were made of pure white gold rather than the dark platinum color of the others. It was a large medallion with ornate carving toward the edges. The entire circumference of the medallion was polished titanium that gave the entire item a dark and light shine. In the middle was a depiction of a young wizard, or witch in Hermione's case, standing in a casual stance holding a wand that was emitting sparks. In the left hand was a wizard's hat, also with stars circling it. In Latin, written below the witch or wizard, was 'To Those Who Stand Tall That Withstood The Fury That Hell Has Not.'

'Harry?' Harry snapped out of his white-gold induced trance and looked back up.

'Harry?' said Kingsley's deep baritone voice. 'Would you like to say anything?'

Harry's first reaction was to immediately say no, but somehow he caught eyes with Ginny, who was sitting between Bill and Charlie. She was beaming at him, while tears fell down her cheeks. She nodded slightly. Harry stepped forward.

He glanced out at the audience, who listened raptly. 'I find myself accepting awards and applause I'd prefer to just avoid,' he said, with a glance and smile at Kingsley. 'However, I feel I owe something to several people. So many others deserve this award instead of me. But they aren't able to accept awards anymore. I've had enough trouble for a lifetime already, but I know that I'm still not out of it yet. Many Death Eaters escaped, and I won't rest until they are all caught. I owe all of those we lost that much.'

Harry stepped away from the podium and started walking back to his seat. Mrs. Weasley hugged his neck in her signature, bone-crushing style. Soon, all of the Weasleys had joined the trio in one massive family hug. This was mirrored by several families throughout the crowd.

'Before we go, I have one more announcement to make. We all know that the story of Tom Riddle and Harry Potter will go down in history books for thousands of years. But neither the thousands of people who have owled me in the last 24 hours nor myself believe that books will be enough. I consulted the Wizengamot this morning, and they were in full agreement that a memorial be erected here to honor the sacrifice that so many gave to end the war, both those lost and living. So without further ado, I present to you the Battle of Hogwarts Memorial.

Kingsley waved his wand and the fabric that hid the structure from view vanished, revealing a magnificent white marble obelisk. It stood twelve feet tall and was a straight prism upwards. Near the top, the marble began reshaping into a hand holding a wand pointed up at a slight angle. The wand seemed to be emitting light, despite the absence of sunlight shining straight on it. Halfway up the structure was a written memorial.

_Monument_

_In memory of_

_The Battle of Hogwarts_

_Here upon these grounds, during the night hours of May 1, and_

_morning hours of May 2 of the year 1998,_

_Lord Voldemort and his contingency of Death Eaters_

_invaded the grounds of Hogwarts. The resulting battle that ensued_

_damaged not only the Castle that has stood here for over 1000 years,_

_but also damaged the lives of the families of all the brave souls who lost their lives_

_defending the innocent from persecution._

_The names of those brave souls who fought this battle_

_and lost their lives shall be engraved here for all time._

Some fifty names were listed here including Colin, Fred, Remus, Tonks, and Snape. Harry was pleased to see that Snape had not been left out of the memorial. Harry wondered errantly whether he would be allowed a portrait in the Headmistress's office. However, Harry read on.

_The names of the brave souls who fought in this battle_

_shall be engraved here to stand for all time._

_The examples of these Honored Few shall guide the students of Hogwarts_

_for as long as it stands._

_Aberforth Dumbledore, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan,_

_Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil,_

_Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan, Anthony Goldstein,_

_Michael Corner, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas,_

_Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet, Cho Chang,_

_Hannah Abbott, Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall,_

_Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Horace Slughorn,_

_Sybill Trelawney, Argus Filch, Peeves,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell,_

_Angelina Johnson, George Weasley, Arthur Weasley,_

_Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Percy Weasley,_

_Fleur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Charlie Weasley,_

_Grawp, Augusta Longbottom, Ronan,_

_Firenze, Magorian, Bane,_

_Thestrals of Hogwarts, Fang, Buckbeak the Hippogriff,_

_House-elves of Hogwarts, Centaurs of the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts paintings._

_The following individuals shall be honored amongst the most renowned magical heroes_

_that this society has ever known._

_Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

_The efforts and trials of these individuals brought_

_the downfall of the forces of Lord Voldemort._

_They endured persecution by the Ministry of Magic_

_and were forced to flee from agents intent upon killing them._

_Through determination, skill, and outstanding courage,_

_the Horcruxes of Lord Voldemort were destroyed_

_and his followers fell on the morning of May 2, 1998._

_The following name shall be honored alone for his_

_dedication to right , unending courage, and perseverance_

_to endure despite mounting opposition._

_Harry James Potter_

_No words can describe the trials this man has undergone at the hands of others._

_He was put under extreme personal persecution_

_by a corrupt Ministry of Magic._

_He personally destroyed Horcruxes of Lord Voldemort_

_and was the man who ended the evil_

_tyranny of Lord Voldemort on the morning of May 2, 1998._

_His actions have saved untold numbers of lives._

_Our current way of life is due to this man._

_His story will be told forever._

_Through the efforts of this brave soul,_

_Our children will live in safety._

Harry felt his hand being grasped firmly. He turned and looked into Ginny's beautiful, brown eyes. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and whispered, 'I love you,' into his ear.

'I love you, Ginny.'


	3. Ch 2 Return

**Thanks to Kerinh22 for all the proofreading help.**

Ch. 2 Return

Harry hugged each of the Weasleys firmly before sitting back down. A large commotion broke out as families all around were hugging and grieving. Kingsley held up his hand in a very Dumbledore-ish manner, and silence fell shortly afterwards.

'We've learned here, we've loved here, we fought here, and some of us died here. Please take a moment of silence for those who are no longer here among us that should be.'

A hippogriff feather could have hit the ground and everyone would have heard it. Not a person made a sound as the crowd began its moment of silence. Within seconds, however, sobs began echoing all around, with the Weasleys and Hermione among them. Kingsley raised his wand and a shower of gold sparks emitted. Witches and wizards followed his example and before long, the sky was like a fireworks display. After several minutes, Kingsley lowered his wand and the crowd followed suit.

'Now friends, go and celebrate your loved ones. Celebrate this new world we will rebuild together, free of prejudice and intolerance. Go, be free. Choose your own paths.'

Together, the Weasleys all walked leisurely back to the Great Hall for dinner. They talked and laughed like they hadn't done in years. Occasionally a story involving Fred would come up, and they were all somber for a few moments. Then someone would say something else, and the conversation would resume. During the entire meal Harry kept a firm hold on Ginny's hand. This did not go unnoticed by Molly, who smiled each time she looked at them.

After what seemed like hours, Arthur stood and said that he was retiring for the night. Somehow, during all their talking, Harry had forgotten that he technically had nowhere to sleep other than his dormitory, which, he supposed, wasn't actually his anymore. That thought alone depressed Harry slightly.

'Harry? What's wrong?' Ginny asked, sensing his change of mood.

'Well… I don't really have a home, do I?' he said, frowning, thinking of Grimmauld Place and how badly he didn't want to return there.

'Nonsense. You will live at the Burrow with the rest of us. The dormitory is nice, but it's no place for a grown wizard. Plus, first years next year will be occupying that dorm anyway,' Molly told him. Her expression was one of stern finality.

'Thank you, Molly. Truly, but I can't live there forever. You know that. What happens later?'

'Well Harry,' Arthur said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. ''Whatever does happen will happen later. Harry, I consider you a son and you are welcome to stay with us as long as you need to.'

'Thank you, Arthur. That means a great deal to me. One day I will repay the kindness you've shown me, but…'

This time, Bill interrupted Harry with his powerful voice. 'No, Harry, you won't. We take care of our own, and I know I speak for us all when I say that we consider you a part of the family, and have for a long time now.'

'Harry, what about Grimmauld Place? Don't you still own it?' George asked him, with an odd expression on his face.

'Yes I do,' Harry replied, 'but I don't think I want to live there. I know it was Sirius's home but it's just going to remind me of the times that I've spent there and none of them were ever under good circumstances.'

'That's true. I won't ever go back there without thinking of breaking into the Ministry,' Ron said matter-of-factly.

'What?' Mrs. Weasley shouted.

Ron had neglected to remember that the bulk of his family still did not know all of what Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gone through during their days as fugitives. Hermione and Ron had opted to wait for the full recounting when Harry could join them. He had been asleep in the tree when Molly had first asked Ron about it.

'Molly, it's ok. They can tell us about it in the morning. George? Would you still like to come with us?' Arthur asked his son. George nodded solemnly, stood and walked out with his father, Molly trailing closely behind them.

'Where are they going?' Harry asked.

When none of the Weasley's answered, Hermione said quietly, 'George wanted to go with Mum and Dad when they moved Fred back to the Burrow. Kingsley erected a temporary chamber to place him until he's laid to rest. Part of tomorrow will be devoted to make arrangements for him.'

Harry nodded and hugged Ginny tightly with one arm. She laid her head onto his shoulder. After a few quiet moments, they all seemed to decide it was time to go. The stood and walked out of the Great Hall and towards an apparition point outside the Hogwarts grounds.

'So Harry,' Charlie said in a business-like tone. 'How serious is this thing with my little sister here?'

Harry contemplated the possible answers at the same time he contemplated just how powerful Charlie's biceps might be, and said, 'I honestly don't know. I'm just happy that she hasn't run away yet. But I do know that every time I look into her eyes, I feel hopeful again. For so long I've felt that my hand was always going to be forced, and for a long time it was. But when she smiles at me I feel like a free man, finally.'

'Yeah, that's kinda what we thought too,' Bill agreed. 'Well, not exactly, but something along that line.'

Together, the group walked past the gates and spun on the spot to apparate to the Burrow. Harry took Ginny with him by side-along apparition. However, he felt like he had barely thought about apparating when he appeared in the front lawn of the Burrow.

'Huh,' Harry said, confused, as he and Ginny swayed slightly from the tightness of apparition. 'That was weird.'

'What was?' Ginny asked.

However, before Harry could answer, the rest of the group arrived on the lawn and began trudging towards the house. Harry, however noticed a flash of red near a small stone structure that had been erected near the shed. Harry didn't have to walk very far before realizing it was George, sitting on the ground outside what was sure to be Fred's temporary resting place. His back was leaned against the door and his head was down, looking at something in his lap.

Harry motioned for Ginny to go towards the house. Her look in response asked if he sure, or at least, that's what Harry felt it did. He nodded, and she waved slightly before walking towards the house.

Harry said nothing, but merely sat on the ground next to George. The object in George's lap turned out to be a rubber chicken. Harry realized after a few confused seconds that it was a fake wand that had transformed into a rubber chicken. It was one of the many items he and Fred had created for their shop.

'We did everything together,' George said, simply and sadly. Harry replied with nothing more than a nod of the head.

'I don't think I've gone a day in my entire life without seeing him. Until…until…' Harry placed a hand on George's shoulder and shook him in a very man-like gesture. 'I hate being selfish by staying out here, but I just can't face anyone right now. I'm so tired of people telling me they're sorry,' he said, flinging a rock.

'Dark shadows the brightest people while light shines in the darkest times,' Harry said evenly. George chuckled and started levitating the rubber chicken with his wand.

'Thanks Socrates. If that's true, where's the light in my darkest time?'

'To be honest, George, I was talking about your Mum.' George turned to Harry, confused.

'What? Then why did you tell me that?' he said, letting the chicken fall to the ground.

'Because this is her darkest time, but you are her light. You're the only one who can make her laugh when she's in a rage. Fred lives on in you and we all know it. In dark times we turned to you two for laughter. That hasn't changed. So whenever you're ready, bring the light to us.'

Harry clapped a hand on George's shoulder before standing and walking towards the door to the Burrow. He went inside and sat quietly at table where the rest of the family was drinking tea. Their solemn demeanor was infectious, and it was clear to Harry that they were all deep in mournful thought.

No sooner did Harry decide that Fred would flog them all for moping like this, than George came in the door. The family watched him make himself a cup of tea and sit down. Ginny looked at Harry questioningly, but Harry just grinned. He could see George start to come around. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly.

'George? Son, are you ok?' Molly asked him tenderly.

'I, uhhhh, I heard a joke the other day from Fred. It's not very good, but it certainly was insightful if you'd like to hear it.'

Percy was the first to respond. Percy had not said a single word all night. Understandably so, however. He had only reunited with his family once the battle had begun, only to have one of his family taken from him a few, short hours later.

'I haven't heard a joke from you guys in so long that I'm not sure I remember how to act like it's not funny so, by all means…'

Everyone smiled as George began, 'If a….. If a Slytherin and a watermelon were dropped from Gryffindor tower, which one would hit the ground first?'

Everyone looked at each other for an appropriate answer, which no one seemed to have.

'Who cares?'

Everyone chuckled lightly. Molly had a tear in her eye as she laughed.

'Why did the Weasley cross the road?' George looked up to see if anyone had an idea.

'Someone tossed a knut.' This caused quite a commotion. Ron nodded in agreement.

Soon after George's jokes ran out, the group retired to their respective beds. Charlie went to stay with Bill and Fleur at their cottage. Percy slept in his room while George slept in … his … room. Ron slept in his room and Ginny and hers. Hermione slept in Charlie's old room and Harry slept in Bill's old room. Harry was utterly exhausted despite having done nearly nothing the entire day.

Harry stepped in front of a long mirror and saw himself properly for the first time in quite some time. He was indeed skinnier than he had ever been. His cheeks were gaunt and his jeans didn't fit properly. Well, even more so than usual. The most pronounced part of his appearance however, was the network of scratches and bruises that marked his skin. His neck and forearms bore burn marks from the many explosions.

Harry stretched his arms upward, yawning, and ran his hands down his chest briskly as was his habit. When he passed the spot on his chest where the killing curse had hit him, it seemed very tender. Harry pulled his shirt off to see a three inch cut on his chest. It was smooth and curved, unlike the jagged scar on Harry's forehead. Surrounding the cut was a green and black bruise nearly six inches wide.

Harry's first thought was, "Molly is going to fuss over this endlessly." First, she would want to know how he had gotten it, and then the tirade would start about how brave he was and how thankful she was.

He conceded that his injury could be dealt with after a good night's sleep. He lay down on Bill's bed and was sleep before he could fully kick off his shoes.

_Voldemort stood before him again. Behind the tall, dark figure was a line of figures draped in black cloaks. Voldemort laughed his cold, high pitched laugh and opened his red eyes._

'_I am not gone you fool. I am…'_

_A red light shot from behind Harry and hit Voldemort square in the chest. Voldemort fell to the ground with a bone jarring crash. The line of cloaked figures behind Voldemort removed their hoods. Seven more Voldemorts at various ages began walking forward with their eyes closed. From left to right, the age of each Voldemort progressively got younger. One was very similar to the one that emerged from Tom Riddle's Diary. Another was the 11 year boy that Dumbledore visited at the orphanage. The last was a carbon copy of the one that sat stunned._

_All of their bright red eyes snapped open simultaneously._

Harry sat bold upright, flinging his glasses completely across the room. He was drenched in a cold sweat and was immediately frustrated. Voldemort was gone, and yet Harry continued to have nightmares. And now he would have to find his glasses on the ground.

Before Harry could even get out of bed, someone handed him his glasses. He placed them on his face and looked into Ginny's eyes. She looked concerned, while Harry smiled brightly.

'To what do I owe this pleasure?' he asked.

'I woke up and had the strangest feeling.' She began with a timid expression. 'I couldn't shake this feeling I had.'

'OK? What was it?' Harry asked, becoming confused.

'I felt…. I just felt that I needed to be in here. With you. I felt that you needed me in here.' She sat down on the edge of Harry's bed. 'And not 30 seconds after I get in here, you jump up and send your glasses flying.'

'Huh. That is odd, but useful. It could have taken me ten minutes to find those,' he said with a smile. Ginny however, did not smile. She scooted closer and looked directly into Harry's eyes with a touched expression on her beautiful face.

'Harry,' she said, placing a hand lightly over the bruise and cut on his chest. 'Is this what I think it is?'

Harry looked down at her hand before looking back at her. His smile was now replaced with a resolved, yet apprehensive face. He nodded, and Ginny winced. He knew that she had meant the killing curse. She lightly ran a finger over the cut. Her hand was cool and soft. She softly caressed his bare, bruised chest around his cut. The feel of her skin against his was exceedingly relaxing.

A soft knock suddenly came from the door. Harry wondered what time it was. If it was too early, Ginny and he could be in a very tight spot. He glanced around and saw a clock on the night stand. It was nearly 8 am. However, Harry still didn't know who was on the other side of the door when the person knocked again softly.

In any case, he felt sure that being shirtless wouldn't help the situation. He quickly found a white t-shirt (find, in this case, meaning summoned). He glanced into Ginny's eyes and nodded as she looked back at him confidently. She apparently had no fear of her parents coming in the room at this point and time. Harry, on the other hand, was nowhere near as at ease.

He tip-toed over to the door and whispered, "Who is it?"

Ron's sarcastic voice replied, 'It's Buckbeak. Got any dead ferrets?'

Harry flung the door open, thought Levicorpus, and Ron flipped upside down by the ankle. Hermione, who was behind Ron, and Ginny behind Harry both exploded into fits of silent laughter. Harry motioned with his wand…his hand, his wand was still in his pocket…and Ron floated into the room, flailing madly.

Harry then glanced down at his wand that was sticking out from his pocket. He had done magic, twice, without his wand. That was … interesting and odd at best. He stored that thought for later consideration.

Harry floated Ron over to the bed before thinking Liberacorpus, and Ron crashed onto the bed. He sat upright and tried to straighten his disheveled clothes and hair. Ron then turned his gaze from Harry straight to Ginny and scowled.

'Relax, Ronald.' Ginny said, instantly irritated. 'I've only been in here for five minutes at best.'

Ron maintained his stony expression for a few seconds before loosening slightly, as if to say he was giving Ginny the benefit of the doubt. Hermione then turned in Harry's direction as Harry scratched an itch on his chest causing his cut to sting sharply. He winced and tried to make it seem as though it was just soreness. Hermione was not fooled, however.

'Harry? What's wrong with your chest?' she said, standing up from the desk chair in Bill's room to move closer to Harry.

'It's nothing. Just some bumps and bruises from the battle. I'll be fine.' He turned to look at Ginny, expecting to see a tender, or at least knowing expression. However, she gave him a strong glare of indignation.

'It's ok, Ginny.' Ron said, dismissively. 'We know he's lying too.'

Harry looked at each of them. Ron gave him a you-might-as-well-just-get-it-over-with look while Hermione outright said, 'If you don't tell me I'll just find out another way.' Ginny however, gave him a look that strongly said, 'Do it now.'

Harry lifted his shirt to reveal what would be his newest scar, causing both Ron and Hermione to gasp. 'That looks awful, Harry.' Hermione said behind her hand.

'What the bloody hell did you do?'

Harry turned immediately to Ginny and shook his head. Somehow he knew she was about to say that he had been hit by another killing curse, and he had no desire to relive that moment in his life more than once. He would eventually have to explain it to several people, so he preferred to tell that tale just once.

'Please don't worry about it. I'll even get it looked at,' he said aloud, solely for Hermione's benefit. 'But I'm not going through that story right now. I'll tell you, but I just don't feel like doing it right now.'

They both turned to Ginny expectantly, but she just shook her head. 'I don't know the story either, guys. Just let him be for now.'

Hermione huffed, turned back to Harry and said, 'Harry, this came for you this morning. It's sealed magically. I could break the charm but I didn't think that you'd like that.'

She handed Harry the letter in her hand. 'Best we could figure, it's from Kingsley,' Ron said. 'It looks like his handwriting.'

Harry eyed the handwriting and agreed. It was large, neat writing that seemed to have a sense of purpose in every swish and stroke.

Harry James Potter

The Burrow

Harry attempted to open the seal on the back but it wouldn't budge. He flipped it over and saw a stamp on it that was very similar to the slanted capital "M" that was the mark of the Ministry of Magic. Except this mark was a "MM"

Harry tried and failed again to open the seal. Harry placed a thumb on the seal wondering how he would open it when a deep baritone voice spoke, saying 'Name the place where Severus confided in Albus.'

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all looked to Harry with confused expressions.

'What is he…' Ron began, but Harry cut across him, saying,

'On a hill, during a silent lightning storm.'

The letter unsealed and Harry withdrew the letter within. 'What was that all about?' Ron asked, confused.

'I'll explain later.'

The letter wasn't more than one page thick, but it was, however, heavily written on.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you slept well last night and I apologize for bothering you this morning, but I have urgent business to discuss with you. If you are agreeable, I would like to meet you at Hogwarts in the office of the Headmistress this afternoon at 1:30 to discuss several sensitive matters. It would be very helpful if Hermione and Ron could accompany you, as I am sure they are reading this over your shoulder right now, anyway._

_Also, this morning Minerva found a wand sitting on her desk that she is sure belonged to Albus, but neither of us have been able to budge it an inch. Perhaps you could shed some light on the situation. If you are free to meet this afternoon, please reply with this owl as soon as possible._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Kingsley_

_Acting Minister of Magic_

Harry sighed heavily. Again, he was not surprised. He knew that he would have to recount his movements since last August. He knew they wouldn't simply accept his sudden and abrupt presence after having been completely unseen for months. Ginny however, was visibly sad.

Hermione noticed the emotion shift as well, while Ron remained pleasantly oblivious.

'What's wrong Gin?' Hermione asked her.

'I was really looking forward to spending the day with you three. I missed all of you. Plus, sorry Ron, but I've been wanting to snog Harry senseless since I checked on him before the memorial service yesterday.' Ron gave a violent twitch and said, to himself more than anyone, 'It's ok. Better than the rest.'

'Ginny, as much as I would love that,' Harry said, looking uncertainly to her, 'I want to tell you about this year. But I plan to tell everyone all at once. Can you hold on until then?'

She thought for a few seconds before nodding and saying, 'Yes, I suppose.'

'Ginny, I promise that by the end of the week, you'll be tired of seeing me because I won't be leaving your side.'

She looked at him, feeling clearly disheartened, and said, 'Not likely.'

The other three laughed and they all went to their separate rooms to ready themselves for the day. Harry adorned his most comfortable jeans and a t-shirt, and stood again in front of the mirror. His clothes looked as raggedy and worn down as Harry felt himself. He thought vaguely about how he could repair his clothes. Most of them bore burn marks and tears that they had acquired from his months of adventuring.

He started to wonder whether Hermione could help him when he suddenly realized that she didn't have to mend his clothes. 'I can just go get new ones.'

Harry found that being able to walk down the street without getting curses thrown at him left and right was something he would have to get used to again. Harry went down and joined the others for breakfast. They explained to Molly about the letter and at 1 pm, the three of them apparated away from the Burrow to Hogsmeade Village.


	4. Ch 3 Respect

Ch. 3 Respect

It was incredible to think that less than 48 hours ago he, Ron, and Hermione had apparated to virtually this same spot as the three most wanted fugitives in the country. Now they were returning here as free individuals. They all turned to look at the castle, which had already undergone extensive repair in only the last 24 hours. The house elves of Hogwarts had obviously been hard at work.

Since they were still half an hour early, they all decided to have a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks before heading up to the little pub. It was nearly empty except for two surprises, one of which was unpleasant, and the other exceedingly exciting.

Rita Skeeter sat at a table with Hagrid, talking animatedly about something. However, the second Skeeter's eyes found the three of them, she shot out of her chair like a niffler after gold and rushed over to them.

'Harry! Fancy meeting you here. I wonder if you'd be able to give a quote about your monumental defeat of He Who Must Not Be Named? Are you relieved that it's all over?' Her Quick-Quotes-Quill was scratching away rapidly, floating beside her left shoulder.

Behind Rita, Hagrid looked dumbfounded. Behind Harry, Ron muttered a single 'Uh…' And the quick quotes quill was off on another rampage.

Rita waited for any one of them to answer a single question. Harry had been surprised to find her there, but quickly regained his composure and fell into stoic silence.

Rita, apparently offended by Harry's resolved silence, then resorted to trying to provoke an answer from him. 'How do you feel about causing the death of another? Do you think it felt the same for you to murder He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as it did for him to murder all those people?'

Hermione let out a gasp of indignation while Hagrid said, 'Wait a mo'. Now see here...' Harry, however, had reached the very end of his patience. His glare turned Rita's expression from confident to fearful in no time.

'I beg your pardon?' Harry said loudly, causing Madam Rosmerta to come out of the back room. 'Just who the bloody hell do you think you are?'

The quick quotes quill, which had been floating faithfully by Rita's shoulder, turned to black ash along with the parchment it had been writing on. They fell to the ground at Rita's feet. As Harry stepped toward her, Ron and Hermione took steps away. A chill had fallen over the room as soon as Harry's anger flared.

'Skeeter, I believe I've had enough of you. I suggest you leave.' Rita stared at Harry, clearly frightened beyond speech. 'NOW!' Harry bellowed.

She bolted from the pub at top speed, knocking over several chairs in the process. As soon as she stumbled out the door, Rosmerta walked over to them and asked, 'What was that all about?'

'It was…' Ron began, but Hagrid cut him off.

'It was tha' cow Rita Skeeter,' he began angrily. 'She was bein' rude ta Harry, and 'e gave her wha' for.' Ha clapped Harry on the back with enough force to cause him to take several steps forward.

'Oh!' Rosmerta said, unsurprised 'Well good riddance. How about some of my good mead on the house, you three?'

'Rosmerta, you don't have to…' Hermione began, but she too was cut off by Hagrid.

'Ta' Rosmerta. You certainly know the way to a man's heart,' he said with a laugh.

Harry spoke up and tried to refuse, but Rosmerta insisted. They all sat and drank a glass of the most delicious liquid Harry had ever tasted. It was like the smell of oak trees liquefied into a drink. However, before long the three of them needed to leave for Hogwarts, but only after promising to visit Hagrid before leaving the grounds.

After a leisurely walk up to the castle, they were impeded by the front doors to the castle, which wouldn't budge for them. In all of their collective memories, none of them ever remembered the front doors being locked. Even Hermione's memorization of_Hogwarts, A History_ produced no useful hints.

'Should we knock?' Ron asked uncertainly. 'I suppose it couldn't hurt.'

The other two agreed, and Hermione reached her hand up and knocked on the door. At once it creaked loudly and the voice of Professor McGonagall emanated from the doors themselves.

'Hogwarts is currently closed for repairs. If you wish to enter, please return at a later date. Those wishing to apply for employment, please this consider this message as a polite refusal. Hogwarts will not be hiring any new teachers for the 1998-1999 school term. All positions are filled. Thank you.'

They all looked at each other. 'Well, that was fun. More mead?' Ron said, as he turned to walk away. However, he hadn't gone three steps when the another loud sound came from the doors and the doors swung open, revealing the tiny form of Professor Flitwick.

'Good afternoon. Sorry about the door, I was supposed to meet you three outside at 1:45, but as you are early…' He closed the door behind them, waved his wand at it casually and they heard the locks slide back into place.

'How are the repairs going?' Hermione asked, as Flitwick started leading them to the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's Office.

'Ah, they are going well, I think. The house elves are highly skilled at fixing the physical damage. However, the magical damage in some places is more extensive.' He heaved a heavy sigh. 'It has been exhausting at best. For instance, it took myself, Minerva, Kingsley and Horace to replace the anti-apparition charm on the Hogwarts grounds. That alone was difficult enough.'

'What about some of the magical rooms? Do you know if the Room of Requirement has re-appeared?' Harry asked.

'I'm not sure. Once I learned of its existence, I proceeded to the seventh floor corridor to examine it, and there is a charm there that I know nothing about.'

'Blimey!' Ron exclaimed. 'If you don't know anything about it, will anyone?'

'I am not sure,' Flitwick said, gravely. 'None of the other teachers have been able to provide much help. Of course, Horace hasn't seen it yet. He has spent his time trying to restore the magical ceiling in the Great Hall.'

'What does it look like now, Professor?' Hermione asked, as she slipped into student mode, always trying to solve a puzzle.

'It's a red mist in the shape of a large prism.' Flitwick responded. He, too, slipped into scholarly mode. 'It's transparent, however, vision through it is highly distorted. When Kingsley walked into it, he…'

'Thought the world had been turned upside down,' Harry finished for him. He remembered this from the Tri-Wizard tournament.

He explained his experience with it, but he too was at a lost for how to fix it. By the time he finished his explanation, they had arrived at the Headmaster's Office. 'Borean Swith,' he said to the gargoyle, causing it to jump aside. 'Thanks for the help, Potter. I'll start contacting some of the people I know who helped with the maze. Although, of course, two of those were Albus and Severus. Good day.' And with that, he strode off down the corridor.

The three of them ascended the spiraling staircase and stepped toward the oak doors to Professor McGonagall's office. Harry knocked on the door and it opened of its own accord. Inside, apparently having a rather pleasant conversation, were Professor McGonagall, Kingsley, and an elderly man that Harry did not recognize.

'Harry!' Kingsley exclaimed, jumping from his chair. 'It's good to see you again. I hope you've been feeling all right. Lord knows you need your rest.' Harry nodded, lost for words at being addressed like this by the Minister of Magic.

'Ron. Hermione. I hope you are also doing well. I cannot tell you how proud we are of the three of you,' Kingsley told them.

'Seconded,' said a very upbeat and happy McGonagall. This was odd for the three of them to accept, since they were all so used to her being so strict and stressed. 'You three accomplished on your own, barely of age, what Dumbledore strived to do for nearly the last 50 years.'

''46, I believe it was, Minerva,' said a portrait behind Harry. They turned and faced the crooked nosed Albus Dumbledore for the second time in three days. 'Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione.' He regarded each of them. 'I'm glad to see you all are doing well.'

'Yes professor, we are,' Hermione said. Ron, however, was only able to nod his head as he was far too nervous to address Dumbledore directly.

'Excuse me, Albus,' Minerva said politely. 'Harry, if you'd please sit down. We have much to discuss.'

'First, allow me to introduce you to Charles Blackburn. He is the new Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. He has something he'd like to ask you about first, and then has business to attend to.'

Blackburn was an immensely tall, elderly man. He reminded Harry of Barty Crouch Sr., but with a much kinder face. He wore no mustache and had dark black irises. However, he wore very simple black wizarding robes and a large ring on his left hand with an ornate B on it.

He stepped forward and shook each of their hands. 'It is such a pleasure to meet the three of you. I must say thank you to each of you. We owe you everything.'

They all thanked him and sat back down. 'Harry, I'm not sure if you ever knew this, but when your parents died they held a seat on the Wizengamot that they willed to you. Sirius Black was to occupy the seat, should you have been incapable or underage at the time of inheritance. Since neither of those worked out, as you know, the former Chief Warlock thought it was best to leave the responsibility to the executor of their will.' He paused, and gave Albus's picture an exasperated look.

"Albus just happened to be both of those, so for 15 years he has acted on your behalf. Now, when you came of age you should have started occupying said seat, but obviously that was impossible at the time. However, you are now of age, and no dark wizards threaten to overthrow the country, so you are welcome to occupy this seat should you wish to do so.'

Harry looked at Hermione for advice. 'What all does this mean?' he asked her quietly.

'Well, there is a yearly stipend involved and you lose the right to refuse veritaserum if you are caught performing any dark activities.'

'Anything else?'

'Yes Mr. Potter, you will be required to attend all Level 1 or 2 Criminal trials, which will include all the Death Eater trials.' Blackburn added the last part for Harry's benefit, knowing it would help persuade him.

'Yes. I will take this seat. But I would like to take some more time before I start going back into the public eye.'

'That is perfectly acceptable,' Blackburn said, waving his hand errantly. 'Since you have agreed to occupy the seat and you will be incapable of attending to Convocation tomorrow, I'd like to go ahead and submit a vote on a motion.'

Harry's heart skipped a beat. He was being asked already? 'Kingsley, I'll have to ask you to step out,' Blackburn said politely. 'My apologies.'

"It's quite all right, Charles. I under…'

'Why though?' Hermione asked 'As acting Minister, he is allowed a vote as well. Shouldn't he already know about it?'

'Ah, very good Ms. Granger. However, the motion is whether to move him from temporary to official Minister. And as he is obviously involved quite uniquely with that vote, it's best if…'

Harry laughed out loud, stopping Blackburn short. 'There's no need for him to leave. I vote to make him the official Minister of Magic, and I would have gladly told him that I voted for him.'

'Thank you, Harry. That means a great deal to me,' Kingsley said, returning to his seat.

'Yes thank you, Harry. But now I must be going. I have many of the old members to track down. Many went into hiding. Thank you for the brandy, Minerva.' He turned and shook Ron's and Hermione's hands again. 'It was nice meeting you two. An absolute honor. Good day to you all.' With a wave he left the office.

'Now Harry,' McGonagall stated sternly, much like the old professor Harry was used to. 'I would like to know something.'

'What would that be?' Harry said, feeling that he knew what was coming next.

'I would like you to start from the beginning and tell me everything you can. I wish to put this mess behind us all, and to do that we must know exactly what happened.'

And so, with Ron and Hermione's help, and occasional help from Dumbledore's portrait, Harry started from the beginning. All the way back to the 11 year old Tom Riddle at the orphanage. He recounted every memory he and Dumbledore had studied. It took nearly two hours to get through the entire story, including why Voldemort had come after him, what the prophecy said, and how Voldemort stayed alive after being hit by a killing curse.

Kingsley and McGonagall listened raptly as Harry recounted their movements for the last year. Breaking into the Ministry, forest hopping, obtaining the Sword of Gryffindor, their near capture at Malfoy Manor, the break-in at Gringotts, and eventually, the Battle of Hogwarts and why it had occurred. Harry also added what he had experienced both in the forest and in 'King's Cross'. By the time they had finished their tale, Kingsley was sitting forward in his seat and McGonagall had a hand over her heart and her eyes were wide with incredulity.

'Merlin's beard!' was all Kingsley could say. They sat in silence for a few moments before McGonagall stood and walked over to gaze at Albus. 'Why didn't you ever tell me? I could have helped you!'

'Yes I suppose you could. But I wasn't really sure of my theory until Harry handed me the diary. Until then it was but a theory.' Albus said serenely.

'Well, Dumbledore. I would have followed you to the ends of the Earth, but I will not follow in those footsteps.'

'I would not expect you to, Minerva.'

'Thank you, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.' The use of their given names rather than their surnames caught them all by surprise. 'It could not have been easy to relive all of that.'

'Yes. I am sure it wasn't. However, let's move on to other business so we can get you back to your families.'

Harry felt his stomach turn at these words. Harry really had no family, just a makeshift one.

'Harry, I have some good news this time.' Harry looked up. 'When you turned 17, not only did you inherit your parents' seat on the Wizengamot, you also gained access to the Potter Family vault. As I understand, you've been using another vault until now, which was stocked for your school and personal use by your parents when you were born.'

Harry inhaled deeply. He already felt uncomfortable with the fact that he had more money than he needed. Now he was discovering he would be inheriting more.

'Your parents' vault contains quite a bit of gold that the gold in your existing vault will be transferred into. Normally a Gringotts goblin would be taking care of this business with you. However, at the moment, the three of you have been banned from Gringotts.'

'Banned?' said Ron indignantly. 'We only went in there to get that bloody Horcrux.'

'Ron, its ok.' Hermione said, placing a hand on his leg. 'Goblins have a different honor code.'

'That's right, Hermione.' McGonagall said approvingly. 'You simply need to make amends with them.'

'How are we supposed to make amends with those little…'

'We apologize,' Hermione said sternly, cutting across Ron. Harry smiled at his friend. Harry had always admired Ron's clear view of right and wrong, so he was not surprised to observe that Hermione's suggestion was a surprise to him.

'Should we go there bearing gifts?' Harry asked Kingsley. 'Try and appeal to their…Goblin nature.'

He chuckled in his deep baritone voice. 'Yes I suppose that will do.'

'Now, Potter. What was the significance of this?' McGonagall said, retrieving the Elder Wand from a desk drawer. Harry had no intention of using the Deathstick under any circumstances.

'This, Professor,' Harry said, standing to retrieve the wand from her, 'is the Deathstick, Wand of Destiny, or Elder Wand, whichever you prefer.'

'You mean…' Kingsley said, astonished. 'The Tale of the Three Brothers is a true story?'

The three of them looked at each other. Was it really safe to tell anyone of the Deathly Hallows? Would someone else try and possess them all? Behind them Dumbledore spoke, giving Harry a path to follow.

'I believed, before my death, that perhaps the Tale of the Three Brothers could be based on truth.' He said this before looking Harry directly in the eye with his familiar piercing gaze.

'Yeah. I don't know if a cloak really exists or a stone, but the wand does. And it's dangerous.'

'Surely not any more dangerous than any other wand,' Kingsley said, holding up his wand. 'It is now common knowledge that a wand is only as good as the wizard.'

'That's true,' Ron said. 'But this one is different. Trust me.'

'Different how?' asked McGonagall.

'I won't use it. I refuse. I like my wand,' Harry said, holding up his own. 'But I know that from Christmas to just a couple of days ago, my wand was split nearly in half. It was broken in Godric's Hollow by Voldemort's snake. But the Elder Wand repaired it like it was just a broken glass.' Harry pointed his wand at the fireplace and a roaring fire popped up instantly.

'Well, there must be something extraordinary about it,' McGonagall said, eyeing the wand surreptitiously.

'Regardless of its qualities,' Hermione said, 'people think it's powerful, and if the knowledge that the wand was used by Harry, Dumbledore, Grindelwald, and Voldemort, someone will stop at nothing until they have it. Especially the Death Eaters.'

'I agree,' Ron said, eyeing it as well. 'I know better, but I'll admit, I'd love to have it for myself.'

'Then that settles it,' McGonagall proclaimed, as she stood up and took the wand back from Harry. 'It will go back to where it came from.'

'Why not burn it?' Ron asked.

Hermione, Kingsley and McGongall laughed.

'What?' Ron said, indignantly.

'No wand will burn while its master is still alive. It's part of the magical connection between wizards and wands.

'Oh,' Ron said. 'Well that might hinder things.'

'My last order of business today…' Kingsley stood and walked over to McGonagall's desk. She stood and handed him three leather bound folders, each with a single piece of parchment before continuing,'…is this.'

He handed a folder to each of them. They each opened their folder to reveal an impressive, ornately scribed piece of parchment. Harry's read:

_Under Educational Decree 7, set forth by the Ministry of Magic on July, 17, 1497_

_Headmaster Minerva McGonagall hereby awards the_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and WIzardy Diploma to one_

_Harry James Potter_

_Signed_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_May 4th, 1998_

'Oh Professor,' cried Hermione. 'You shouldn't give me this. I haven't … We haven't completed any of our seventh year.'

'Granger,' McGonagall said, holding up a hand to silence her. 'Shut up.'

The three men burst into laughter while Hermione looked stricken. 'You are more than capable of graduating. You have been since your fifth year.'

The boys continued to laugh and congratulations were exchanged.

'Before you go,' Kingsley said, pulling yet another parchment from his robes. 'I want your help, all of you. If I am elected Minister tomorrow, this parchment will be filled out with job offers for each of you. Hermione, I need you to help in Magical Law. The laws that were written during the war need to be unwritten and replaced. I trust you and your clear view of ethics.' He then turned to face Harry and Ron.

'As for you two, I can see no better people to help rebuild the Auror Department. Many of the trustworthy Aurors were either killed, imprisoned, or went into hiding. So, we must rehire them and grow our ranks with all the correct processes in place. Plus, we need your skill and experience in that office. You've faced more dark wizards by the age of 17 than most wizards ever do.'

They were all dumbfounded. They couldn't believe that they would be offered jobs like this. Kingsley continued. 'You don't have accept these offers, but they will be standing offers. If or when you choose to join the Ministry, you need simply fill out the information and send it to me. Everything else can be taken care of later.'

They all agreed to give it serious thought over the next few days, but that they would first like to take a few days off to relax and recover. Kingsley agreed, and they all departed the office. As promised, Harry then visited Madame Pomfrey about the newest scar on his chest. She tried every remedy she could think of, all to no avail. She finally resolved herself to say, 'well, Mr. Potter, you'll just have live with it as well. How on Earth did you get such a scar?' Harry started to say, 'It's a long story.' She just stopped him and said, "Never mind. I don't want to know. You may go, Potter. And I hope, for you fortune and my sanity, that we may never meet in a patient care setting again.


	5. Ch 4 Wonder

Ch. 4 Wonder

Harry, Ron and Hermione left the Hospital wing and ventured up to the seventh floor corridor. Hermione insisted that they go and look at this unknown charm before leaving. When they arrived, they spotted Flitwick and Slughorn sitting, each in his own armchair, with a cup of tea just staring at the anomaly. They were so deep in thought that they didn't hear the trio approach. The three stood for a moment in accompanying silence, Ron staring around vaguely, but Hermione staring intently at the red haze.

'Have you tried…' was all Hermione managed to get out before the two men became unhinged with fright. Slughorn's chair was launched all the way to the ceiling, smashing in hundreds of pieces when it got there, and Flitwick quite literally flew from his chair.

'Harry, Hermione, Ronald! Good lord, you three gave us a fright!' Slughorn exclaimed, placing a hand over his heart.

'We're sorry, Professor,' Hermione said apologetically. 'We just…'

'We?' Ron said, turning to look at Hermione.

'I… wanted to see this charm,' Hermione said, looking at the two out-of-breath professors then turning to look at the red haze.' I heard Harry talk about it, but I've never seen it myself.'

'You've seen this before?' Slughorn asked him. 'When?'

'In the maze during the Tri-wizard tournament.' Harry said, remembering vividly the feeling that at any second he would drop off the planet.

'Horace, we should ask Albus's portrait. I believe he would know who set the enchantment. He may even have done it himself,' Flitwick said, a little shakily. He was still a little shaken up from being so startled.

'Yes, I agree.'

After a short and uncomfortable discussion about whether Harry would come speak to Slughorn's Potions classes, to which Harry politely but adamantly refused, the trio made their way out of the castle and onto the grounds. They walked down the sloping lawns towards Hagrid's. Grawp was sitting outside the cabin when they arrived. He lifted the three of them simultaneously off the ground and hugged them before lumbering off into the forest. Hagrid, Harry, Hermione, and Ron spent an hour or so just talking and catching up.

Hagrid told them that all the Death Eaters that had been captured were in Azkaban awaiting trial, while all those who had been wrongly imprisoned had been released. Muggle-borns were rushing back into the country. Hagrid said that McGonagall had gotten many letters asking if students who had been out of school last year could begin or return to Hogwarts this year.

The result was that this year's incoming class would be doubled in size, and the first years from last year would have to restart school and graduate one year later.

Eventually the three of them left Hagrid's cabin, but not before promising to visit as often as possible. As they were walking toward Hogsmeade, Harry came to a decision.

'You know what I want to do?' he said, conversationally.

'Snog my sister?' asked Ron evenly, causing Hermione to slap him on the arm.

But Harry just laughed and chose to return the sarcasm. 'That's the last thing on my list, Ron.' He turned to look at Ron with a crooked smile. 'My very short list.'

Ron heaved a great sigh and just punched Harry lightly on the shoulder. 'What is it, you git?'

'I want to go back to the Burrow, lay in the yard until the sun comes up in the morning, and do absolutely nothing.' He closed his eyes while they walked, imagining what seemed like the best place in the world for him to be.

He was lying on the ground with his back against Ginny, whose arms were wrapped around him. Harry had a hand on her forehead, just below his neck, and another hand on her leg. Beside them were Ron and Hermione, laughing together. Hermione's head lay on Ron's chest, who was lying flat on his back in the yard.

Harry had spent nearly the last year imagining scenarios like this, with the caption "maybe if we can kill Voldemort." Well, Voldemort was gone, so Harry made up his mind that he would make this daydream a reality. He had spent his life making sacrifices for the greater good, so he thought that a day spent in leisure was well-deserved on his part.

'Harry, my friend,' Ron voiced. 'That sounds like a great idea.'

'You do realize, Ron, that your baby sister will be included in this soiree?' Hermione told him, as she placed her arm in the crook his elbow created. Ron sighed again. 'Yes, I suppose I do,' he replied, resigned. Ron had not disapproved of Harry and Ginny's relationship. In fact, he had once told them that he'd rather it be Harry than anybody else. And coming from an over-protective elder brother such as Ron, Harry always thought that to be high praise.

Once they reached the village, after stopping to say hi to Hagrid, they apparated back to the Burrow where they were greeted by several excited guests, all of whom were gnomes and very upset that Hermione had apparated the three of them directly in the middle of their den.

'What the…' Harry said, surprised as a gnome bit his ankle. 'Hermione, what is this?'

'Sorry! Sorry!'

'Why were you thinking of this garden and not the yard?' Harry said, frustrated, as he rubbed his throbbing ankle with one hand while tossing an angry gnome with the other. However, at these words, both she and Ron turned slightly red.

'What?' he asked insistently. 'Why are you both blushing?'

'What are you talking…' Hermione began.

'Oh, don't give me that,' Harry said. 'You're both the color of a turnip. Were you two shagging in the bushes or something?'

Ron coughed violently, while Hermione looked positively aghast. '_No, we were not!'_she said, instantly angry. The three stepped out of the garden and into the yard towards the house.

'We simply met down here,' she replied academically. 'We spent a couple hours talking…'

'Yeah, talking,' Harry said, snorting, as they approached the back door. There was a light on in the kitchen and Harry could distinctly smell something delicious.

'Well– all right. Fine, we _were_ snogging, but we _did not shag in the bushes_!' she added harshly, swatting him again on the arm, and rather hard this time.

When they walked into the house, Mrs. Weasley met them and immediately served them all a dinner of Steak and Kindney pie, bread, and roast potatoes. George was already eating, and his expression was morose to the extreme and he was very quiet. The only possibly more disheartening expression was the one on Percy's face, who sat across from him and was equally quiet.

'Where is everyone else?' Harry asked Mrs. Weasley.

'Bill and Fleur are at Shell Cottage tonight, and Charlie is out with Arthur taking care of some arrangements for Fred. Ginny is asleep on the couch. Oh, I need to wake her. She hasn't eaten all day.'

She started to head past the kitchen table towards the sitting room, but Harry forestalled her, saying 'It's ok Mrs. Weasley. I'll go wake her.'

Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a wide smile and nodded. Harry went through the door and found Ginny fast asleep on the couch. Harry couldn't help but notice how stunningly beautiful she was. She wore cotton shorts that exposed a great deal of her long slender legs and a t-shirt, with a bathrobe on that lay open. Her shirt had shifted upward, exposing her stomach for no more than an inch.

Harry's heart raced of its own accord as he approached her. Quietly, he knelt down on one knee and placed on hand on her soft cheek. She shifted slightly. He whispered, 'Ginny' softly, and she slowly opened her eyes. She smiled brightly once she realized who he was.

'Hi,' she said sleepily.

'I had a question for you, ma'am, if I may be so bold.' She chuckled slightly at his formality, but nodded all the same.

'I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to dinner.' She smiled again and sat up. When she realized her bathrobe was still open, she made a sudden motion to close it, but stopped herself and smiled.

'What is it?' Harry asked her

'Nothing, Harry.' she said, as she breathed deeply. Together they stepped into the kitchen and had a quiet dinner with everyone. Halfway through, Charlie and Arthur joined them both for dinner and in their quiet demeanor. Harry was beginning to sink back into his dark mindset again. No matter how he thought of it, he couldn't help but blame himself for everyone who had died in his place.

He stood from the table without any warning, bringing a confused look from Ginny. He started to leave, but turned back and looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. 'I… uh… I can't imagine what it's like for you. All of you,' Harry said, looking around. 'I just know that after Sirius… It was a few days before I really felt like, well, me again. I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.' And with that, he left the kitchen and stepped out into the yard. The sun had set, but an orange light still shone on the horizon. Harry found a tree to lean against, where he sat. It was only a couple minutes before he was joined by three quiet figures.

Harry was so stubborn sometimes, to the point that it was maddening to listen to him. Ginny watched him leave the kitchen in shock. She heard her mother sigh heavily. 'Dear boy,' was all she said.

'Why does he do that?' Hermione asked, exasperated. She too had risen to look out the window.

'Because he believes it,' Ron said

'Believes what?' Ginny asked Ron. She had nearly lost Harry to Voldemort so many times, she'd be damned to lose him to himself.

'That it's his fault.' Arthur said, smiling despite himself.

'Well that's just mental,' George said lowly.

'Well that's how he feels,' Ginny said, suddenly sure. 'He thinks that if he had finished You Know Who sooner, we would still have…' She was brought up short. She couldn't say Fred. It still seemed so unreal that he was gone.

'Shall I go talk to him?' Molly asked kindly, but Ron and Hermione told her no.

Ginny agreed and said 'No, Mum. We will.' And she stood and strode out the door. After several minutes of searching for Harry, they found him sitting against a tree, gazing at the sunset. Ron and Hermione sat down in the grass a few feet away from him, but Ginny walked right up to him and knelt down on her knees.

She couldn't help but notice the green fire in his eyes. The sunset was reflected in his eyes and the determination he had when he stood in the Great Hall, facing that evil thing, was still very much alive in him. She had never felt anything like what she had felt when Voldemort told everyone that Harry was dead. When she looked at him, lying motionless in Hagrid's arms, she felt like she was never going to be whole; like part of her had died along with him.

Now, however, here he was, very much alive and bearing a scar that she knew was painful at the best of times. But she knew no matter how much she asked, he wouldn't admit that it hurt. He would just say 'It's fine.' and try and pretend he wasn't hurting. Plus, he was going sit here and feel responsible for everything that Voldemort had done. Harry had done this before when her Dad had been attacked, and it wasn't until Ginny had showed up and told him that he was being stupid that he had finally snapped out of it.

No one had known it, but at the time it had felt incredibly right that she had been the one to lift him out of his brooding. Well, here he was again, doing the same thing.

'Harry, I know you're only trying to say what you feel,' Ginny told him tenderly, placing a hand on his forearm. 'But if you could stop being so bloody stubborn, it would help a lot.'

Harry chuckled, but kept his gaze on the sky. 'Am I about to get the 'Stop-blaming-yourself-for-everything-or-I'm-gonna-jinx-you' talk?'

'No, I'm just gonna jinx you.' And she whipped her wand out of her sleeve, pointed it directly at him and said '_Petrificus Totalus.'_

Ron and Hermione burst into laughter while Ginny got comfortable leaning against Harry's chest. However, before she got very comfortable, Harry's arms closed around her, startling her.

'What… hey! I jinxed you.' she said, as Harry encircled her in a tight embrace.

'I know,' he replied brightly.

'Well then, why aren't petrified?' she asked. Even Hermione was looking a little concerned.

'Well I've made it a habit over the last few months to keep a hand on my wand. So when you jinxed me, I just countered it nonverbally.' Ginny was surprised, but satisfied. Hermione however, wasn't so lax about it.

'Harry? Counterjinxes aren't easy to perform nonverbally. Especially when jinxed with the jinx that you were trying to counter,' she said, making Ron's eyes go fuzzy trying to keep up with her.

'I know, but it seemed to have worked.' Harry then shifted so that he was more comfortable as well, while still holding on to Ginny.

'So, what did Kingsley want to talk to you three about?' Ginny asked.

The three of them recounted everything Kingsley, McGonagall, and Blackburn had told them. She looked curiously at Harry when he told her about the Potter vault. She wondered how he would react when he found out just exactly how many Galleons were in that vault. And she was not surprised in the least that they had all been allowed to graduate despite not being at school, or that they had been offered jobs in the Ministry.

'I reckoned that would happen,' she said conversationally

'What?' Ron asked her vaguely as he stared at Hermione, who remained pleasantly oblivious.

'That you would all graduate and get offered posts,' she said, looking at Harry. The question hung on her tongue. She wasn't sure she should even ask it.

'What is it, Ginny?' Harry asked, as if he were reading her mind.

'Well, are you gonna take the job?' she asked a little desperately. She didn't know how he felt about it, but she had spent months frightened that she would never see him again while he was off chasing Voldemort, and she was in no hurry to return to that state.

'I don't know yet,' he said quietly. 'I've spent so long living as a target. I'd kinda like to spend some time as a teenager. Seeing as I still am one,' he said, smiling at Ginny.

She contemplated a minute on exactly what that could mean. He had a fire in his eyes again that she couldn't decipher. However, before she could voice her contemplations, big brother Ron clarified it for her.

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' Ron said, firing up instantly.

'Relax, Ron' Hermione said, amused. 'Harry is not out to steal your sister's virtue.'

Harry merely smiled, but Ginny decided it was her turn to goad her brother. 'That's right, Ron. I'm out to steal his.'

'You…'

However, as hard as Ron was trying, he came up short. He just breathed deeply and looked back at Hermione.

'No retort, big brother?' Ginny asked him with a sly smile.

'It's not that,' Harry said. 'It's just he's decided that it's your life to live as you see fit because he knows he will be doing the same.'

'That's… that's exactly what I was thinking. How did you know that?'

'I… I don't know. It just came to me, I guess.'

'No,' Hermione interjected. 'I told him as much this morning before we left.'

'Oh,' Ron said, while Ginny laughed.

'So,' Ginny asked, a little anxious. She had lamented asking this question because she was nervous of what the answer might be. 'What's next for the Righteous Three?'

Harry laughed appreciatively. 'The what?'

'Who on Earth calls us that?'

'You didn't know about that?' Ginny said, looking at Harry again. He looked back at her with such a serene expression, it was hard to believe he was the same man. When she had seen him last summer, he looked like he was about to fall apart. He had dark circles under his eyes that looked like he hadn't slept properly in weeks.

'Obviously not,' Hermione told her, regaining her attention.

'It's what we called you lot around the Carrows. We weren't allowed to talk about you unless we were bashing you, so we started using that instead.'

'Righteous, huh?' Ron said, impressed with himself. 'That's pretty cool.'

'No it's not, you git' Harry said, throwing a pebble at Ron that hit him on the nose. 'And don't you call us that either!'

'Ginny's right, though. What _is_ next for us?' Ron asked, rubbing his nose.

'I know what's first for me.' Hermione said softly, looking at the sunset as well, deep in thought.

'What?' Ron asked.

'I'm going to Australia to find my parents,' she said sadly. Ginny had forgotten that Hermione had modified her parents' memories so they would be harder to find. Especially as she had modified them so they would want to move to Australia.

'Do you know where they are?' Harry asked her.

'No, not exactly,' she said, deep in thought. 'I just know they left to go Australia about a week before Bill and Fleur's wedding.'

'Is it going to be difficult to restore their memories?' Ginny asked. She couldn't imagine all Hermione had to have gone through.

'Ow!' Ron said, after Ginny kicked him in the thigh. 'What the bloody hell was that for?' he yelled, outraged.

'For being a prat and running out on them. Especially after everything she…'

'Leave him be Ginny,' Hermione said, smiling. She hugged Ron close to her and kissed him on the cheek. Ginny, if she was totally honest with herself, was a little jealous. But she wasn't going to rush Harry. She had waited nearly seven years for this man, so a few more days wasn't going to hurt her.

'Hermione? Hermione!' Harry was attempting to get her attention, to little effect. Finally, snapping at her seemed to work.

'What? Sorry, Harry.'

'I want to come with you,' he said plainly. 'It's my… it's because of me that you had to obliviate them. I owe you and them both that much.'

'I'd really appreciate that Harry, thanks.'

Harry nodded and returned his gaze to the sky. By now the sun had set completely. The sky was dark and stars were visible. Ginny sat once again, wondering what Harry could be thinking. As if he were answering her question he looked back at her and said, 'I wonder what will happen now?'

'What do you mean?' Hermione said, as she shifted herself to lean against a nearby rock with Ron laying his head against her shoulder and his back to her stomach.

'There's so much that's still not right. Death Eaters are still out there. Dementors aren't trustworthy, but what can be done with them? What about the Death Eaters we did manage to catch?'

'Well, that answers one question,' Ginny said sarcastically.

'W– what? Harry stuttered. 'What question?'

'Listen to yourself Harry. You're going to take that position as an Auror.'

'How do you figure?' Harry retorted.

'You aren't going to rest until you know that everything he did is undone. Defeating him won't be enough for you.' she said, sitting up to look at him properly. 'You're a fighter, Harry. You always have been. You were born to be an Auror. I can see it in your eyes.' 'You tell me right now that you could hear about someone being kidnapped or read that a Death Eater had been seen in a muggle town without wanting to jump up and find those responsible?'

Ginny wasn't mistaken. There was something about the ways his eyes shone in the night. She thought to herself that she kept noticing this particularly. Something about the way he looked at her made her skin tingle and burn. She couldn't decipher it, but it was not something she had to solve immediately.

He didn't say anything back to her, just looked at her calmly. 'Harry, you tell me right now that you could hear about someone being kidnapped or read that a Death Eater had been seen in a muggle town without wanting to jump up and find them?'

Sometime, during her speech, Ron and Hermione had gotten up and left, either to give them alone time, or to go off in search of their own. Ginny now found herself quite alone with Harry. That thought brought back something Molly had said last summer. One morning, her Dad had gone into work early to try and find out something about Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She watched him walk out of the house with a heartfelt expression on her face. Without looking away she told Ginny something that would probably stay with her forever.

'Ginny, one day you'll find someone that makes your skin burn like it's on fire. Then you'll want to stand in front of him to keep him safe, knowing that you won't be able to. It will make you want to cry to watch him go like that. You won't let anything take him away from you because you won't feel right without him, and when you're with him it will feel so natural and right…'

She couldn't finish her talk, however, before Ginny walked over to her and hugged her with tears in her eyes. 'I already watched mine go, Mum. And I don't know if he'll ever come back.'

Ginny now sat on her knees, staring directly at the man she'd had to let go. Her skin was on fire and all she knew was that if a single soul ever tried to take this man away from her, there would be hell to pay.

She leaned towards him, kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear, 'I have my eye on you Harry Potter. And I plan to keep my eye on you for as long as you'll let me.'

Without hesitation, Harry hugged her fiercely. 13 months of longing all exploded out of him at once. He hugged her as he had never hugged anything in his whole life. Ginny felt tears come to her eyes again, but she couldn't explain why.

'I thought I'd lost you Harry. How you could you let him do that to you?'

'I did it for you and everyone else. No one was ever going to stand in front of me again. If I had to die to make sure he was defeated, then I was going to. I won't allow people to die for me.'

He let go of her to look her in the eyes again. The fire she'd seen in his eyes earlier was a candle to the bonfire she saw now. They seemed to glow green.

'There wasn't a single day that I didn't think about you,' he said softly. 'The last time I saw you, you were in your bridesmaid dress. You were so beautiful, I couldn't help but wonder why you had ever seen anything in me to want. Sometimes the only thing that kept me going was knowing that if I could finish it, I could see you again.'

Ginny placed a hand on both of Harry's cheeks and felt tears that had fallen. He was so young to have lived through and lost so much. This was what her mother had meant. No one was going to take him away from her again. She moved her hands to both sides of his neck. She felt hands on her back and hip.

She picked herself up from leaning back on her feet so that she looked down on him. One of his hands, the one on her back, was kneading her bath robe, which she just noticed was hanging open again. She pulled herself closer to him, kissed him softly on the mouth once, and felt all the tension leave both of their bodies.

He kissed her again, more insistently. The kiss intensified as she hugged herself to him as close as she could. She was supremely glad that none of her brothers could see her now, pressed up against a man like this. Harry, who had been sitting with his legs crossed, shifted to sit on his knees too. Ginny hugged him even more tightly and allowed her tongue to run softly of his bottom lip. Harry's hands had moved from Ginny's back to run through her hair.

After several seconds, they broke apart but kept holding each other. Harry looked her in the eyers and smiled. Ginny absently noticed that the ground had felt like it had disappeared. As the feeling intensified, she couldn't help but look down at the ground and she noticed that the two of them were floating nearly two feet off the ground. Ginny's bathrobe barely grazed the grass.

She gasped and Harry looked down as well. As soon as he processed the sight, they both crashed to the ground and fell over. Laughing, they both stood and wiped dirt from their clothes. Hand in hand, they walked back to the Burrow.


	6. Ch 5 Unforeseen

Ch. 5 Unforeseen

The next morning, Harry awoke with a feeling of exhilaration much like the feeling Felix Felicis had given him. For the first time that he could remember, he had a day that he could spend doing whatever he wanted. He got up and dressed and went down for breakfast to find Ron, Hermione, George and Mr. Weasley already sitting at the kitchen table

'Good morning, Mr. Weasley,' he said, grabbing a piece of toast from the table. However, before Harry could say anything at all to the others, Mr. Weasley looked up and started glancing around wildly in search of something; of what Harry couldn't tell.

'Mr. Weasley? Are you ok?'

'Yes,Harry, but you gave me a terrible fright,' he said, slightly overdoing it with the dramatics. 'My father died years ago, so I was a little surprised when you told him good morning.'

Harry, understanding the sarcasm, laughed easily. 'Please, Harry, call me Arthur.'

Harry smiled at him and nodded as he sat beside Hermione, who was deep in conversation with Ron over how best to go about finding Hermione's parents. Before Harry could ask how it was going, however, he noticed a bruise just visible around the collar of her shirt, above the collarbone, that had a red and purple tinge to it.

'Hermione,' Harry whispered so Mr. Weasley… Arthur wouldn't hear. 'There is a… uh… mark near your collarbone. It looks an awful lot like…'

'Oh hush, you,' she said waspishly. However, she turned a deep red and tapped the bruise with her wand, making it disappear instantly.

'I thought you said you got them all!' Hermione then snapped at Ron, who also blushed.

'I thought I did. The one on your stomach, one on each shoulder, one near your…'

'_Ronald, shut up!'_ she commanded.

Harry laughed as quietly as he could, but it couldn't be contained and he burst into laughter. Mr. Weasley, however, looked supremely uninterested in whatever it was she was trying to hide from him. He turned a page of the Daily Prophet and said, 'As long the house is still standing, I don't care.'

Not long after this, they were joined by Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, who had evidently been together in Ginny's room for a few minutes. Ginny looked flustered and Mrs. Weasley wore a troubled expression, but yet, somehow she looked satisfied.

Ginny sat down beside Harry and grabbed some toast. She began spreading butter on it like it had done her a personal wrong. Harry reached over and wrapped his hand around her forearm.

'What?' he asked.

'I'll tell you later,' she whispered.

'So what's today's plan?' Arthur asked Harry. The smile on his face was a little too knowing for Harry's liking.

'I think I'm going to go to Gringotts, actually.' Harry said, as he lightly grabbed Ginny's hand below the table.

'What for, dear?' Molly asked him, still not looking at the group.

'Well, according to Kingsley, I inherited the Potter family vault when I turned 17, so I have to go fill out paperwork for that. But also, I, or Hermione, Ron, and I, need to apologize to the goblins there for stealing.

'Yes, I suppose you should,' Arthur said, nodding. 'They have probably banned you from going in there. What is your plan?'

'I don't really have much choice, I reckon,' he replied, shrugging. 'All I'd have to give is gold.'

'Harry, I don't think that will work,' Hermione said, turning her attention away from her Australia plans. 'Goblins don't really take kindly to bribery, which is what they would consider that to be.'

'Well, what else do we have to offer?' Harry said, exasperatedly.

Ron's ears had turned bright red and he shifted uneasily. He clearly hoped to remain anonymous, and he had attempted to look blasé while looking away from everyone. But in order for him to do so, he had to turn his head nearly 100 degrees and George picked up on it without even glancing away from his oatmeal.

'Well, Ron apparently has something to add,' he said as he took another bite and then looked up at him.

Ron turned back, still red in the face. 'Well, spit it out Ron. Don't be shy now,' Ginny said, causing a chuckle from Hermione.

'Well, you see… Hermione do you still have your beaded bag that we had with us?'

'Yes, why?'

'May I see it?' he replied a little impatiently.

She stood, retrieved the bag from a hook near the back door and handed it to Ron, who proceeded to sink his arm into the bag nearly up to his shoulder. He shuffled around for a moment before they heard the tinkle of breaking glass.

'What did you break?' Hermione scolded him. Ron removed his arm and looked into the bag. He quickly drew his wand, pointed it into the bag and said _'Reparo.'_ He then turned back to Hermione. 'Nothing,' he replied with a smug smile, and resumed his search. After nearly a minute he exclaimed, 'Aha!'

He withdrew his arm from the bag and with it came a small, dark ring. He handed it to Harry, who studied it. It was made of what looked like black gold. Around the middle were several rubies, emeralds, and onyx stones. In the middle was the letter R inlaid in a strip of white gold.

'Where did you get this?' Harry asked in awe.

'Off of Lucius Malfoy's finger,' he said in a small voice. 'With all the commotion at that house, he didn't notice when it wasn't on his finger anymore.'

'Why didn't you say anything?' Hermione asked, looking at him with an confused expression.

'I was gonna sell it for gold one day,' he said, turning even redder. Harry began to see the light, but still couldn't help himself asking Ron, 'What do you need gold for?'

At these words Ron turned so red, Harry thought he might be burning from the inside out. He just mumbled something unintelligible. Everyone laughed, but allowed him to retain his dignity. Arthur then motioned for Harry to hand him the ring.

'You know Harry, I'm far from an expert, but this actually might work,' he said, looking closely at the ring.

'Really?' Ron said incredulously.

'I'd be willing to bet that this ring is goblin-made,' he replied, as he looked at the stones while holding the ring up to the light.

'How do you know, dear?' Molly said, pausing in her dishwashing to turn and look at Arthur.

'Because the inscription on the inside of the ring says Silvioc the Smith.'

There was a general exclamation of agreement that a Goblin name inscribed on the inside of any piece of jewelry probably meant that it was goblin-made.

'Ron, this is amazing!' Harry said, clapping Ron on the back. Ron looked pleased and a little smug as he smiled at Hermione, who also seemed to be on the same wavelength as Harry about Ron's intentions for the ring.

'How much do you want for it?'

Ron's smile vanished instantly and was replaced by confusion.

'How much… What?' he stammered. 'Harry, you don't have to give me anything for it.

'Of course I do.'

'Harry, I'm not taking…' Ron began angrily, but Harry cut him off.

'Look, we can discuss the details later. We need to go to Gringotts soon. I want to go early enough to be sure that there won't be a lot of press around.'

'Ooh, Harry, you're right. Just let me go change and we can go,' Hermione said hurriedly.

Harry turned to Ginny, who looked more than slightly miffed. Harry quickly turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and said 'Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? Do you…'

'Harry dear, please call us Molly and Arthur.' Mrs. Weasley said politely. 'You're practically family at this point.'

At hearing the word family, Harry smiled so broadly that he completely forgot what he had been asking.

'Harry, weren't you going to ask us something?'

'What? Oh, right. Do you mind if Ginny comes with us to Gringotts? I promise she'll be safe.'

Molly and Arthur looked at each other, having a seemingly silent conversation. After a moment, Molly went back to housework and Arthur turned to Harry and said, 'I don't mind in the least. But I would like to you to only go straight there and back. There are several Death Eaters that we haven't caught yet.'

Ginny squealed in delight and ran upstairs to change clothes, pulling Hermione along with her. The boys soon went up an changed into plain but respectable wizard's robes. They all felt, given the nature of their visit, it would be best to look as casually official and respectful as possible.

Arthur gave them a few last second tips on dealing with goblins they received a hasty Floo call from Bill at Shell Cottage, during which he gave very similar advice to what he had given Harry before breaking into Gringotts just a few days ago. With that, Harry, Ginny (by side-along via Harry), Ron, and Hermione apparated into the back room of The Leaky Cauldron.

They could hear conversation, glasses tinkling, and various exclamations of delight from the café. It was clear that a fairly heavy celebration was still going on in there, which made Harry glad they had decided not to go through there.

Hermione tapped the third brick from the left and the brick wall melted into a wide archway that spilled onto Diagon Alley. In only a few days, Diagon Alley had undergone a complete transformation. Many of the stores that had been boarded up were open and booming with business. Many showed signs of the previous disarray that they had been in, but nearly every shop except Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and Fortescue's was open and brightly lit.

Many people stopped their shopping to come over and shake all their hands. Ron and Ginny were the most surprised by this; Ron because he was simply odd that way, but Ginny was surprised to learn that word of her deeds during that battle had become public record. She had stunned several Death Eaters and had saved several students' lives.

'It wasn't that amazing, really,' she said, modestly. 'I was simply doing everything I could.'

'I've been saying that for years and you never believed me,' Harry said, smiling slyly at her. As they past Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, they found that the front door had been papered with hundreds of letters. Many were to the Weasley family, saying things like 'most distinguished wizarding family ever' and 'you are an example for wizards everywhere.'

They stood reading letters for nearly 10 minutes before remembering they had business at Gringotts. Hermione waved her wand over the letters, ensuring that they wouldn't come off, and they made their way farther down the alley.

Gringotts stood just as tall and menacing as ever. They approached the large front doors that were, thankfully, unguarded this time and stepped beyond the large front doors and past the sign of warning to thieves. The bank was bustling with goblins waddling in every direction. Many witches and wizards were at the counter doing business. The four of them stood, observing for a few seconds, when several goblins who had been walking across the lobby came to a stop and stared at them.

Complete and total silence fell on the lobby as every goblin in the room turned to gaze at them. Gaze was a light term, since leer would probably have been a more appropriate word. Several goblins who stood nearby had two long fingers of their right hands pointing into the palms of the left hands, grinding them in a slow, circular motion. This was an instinctive symbol of aggression among goblins dating as far back as the Goblin Rebellions of the 1400's. Luckily, Hermione remembered this and stood accordingly in the submissive stance, with her hands on flat by her sides.

A goblin approached them from behind the counter. He looked slightly less hostile, but still stony all the same. 'Welcome back, Mr. Potter.' His attempt at cordiality was less than heartfelt. 'I am Trilon.'

'Good morning,' Harry replied, businesslike, as he stepped forward with his hands on his sides as well. 'I wish to speak to a manager or superior, please.'

'May I ask what it is regarding?' Trilon responded in a contemptuous voice.

'I do not wish to say in public, sir.' Trilon was taken aback by Harry's use of the word sir. Goblins were unaccustomed to politeness from wizards.

The goblin asked them all to stay there for a moment while he went to find his superior. They stood for a few minutes in the lobby while goblin after goblin continued with their business while walking by the group, casting incredibly dark looks more often than not.

Ginny tugged on Harry's shirt sleeve to draw his attention to the corner on their left. Standing in the corner was a tall wizard in dark robes. He was staring unabashedly at the four of them as they waited in the lobby. His eyes were in shadow, but his wand was in his hand, tapping absently on his upper arm.

Almost in unison, the three of them slipped their wands in hand, but out of sight. They stood for a couple more minutes, slyly watching the man in the shadow. It was highly disconcerting how long he stood there, completely still. Trilon came waddling out from behind a counter, but the second that he was in sight, the man in the shadow started walking towards them. Harry saw him first and moved to stand between the other three and the approaching stranger.

Harry's wand came into view as the man approached, however, this didn't slow him down at all. He had a good twenty foot lead on Trilon and would get there much sooner. When the man was no more than four feet away, he ran into what was seemingly solid air.

'Mr. Potter, I mean you no harm. I only come to deliver a letter. It will not open until nightfall.' The man set the letter on the ground and walked right out the front doors.

'Well, that was a mite odd,' Ron said as soon as he had left. Before they could discuss it, however, Trilon had returned and beckoned them all to the back room behind the counter. They walked down a long hall with marble floors and a dozen doors, some of which were about half the height of a normal door. Harry could only assume they had been made for goblins.

They were led into an office with a small desk, a single picture, and two chairs. 'I will find two more chairs in a…'

'No thank you. We appreciate the courtesy though,' Hermione said, kindly. She twirled her wand and two more padded chairs appeared out of thin air. They were then left alone by Trilon, who told them that someone would see them soon.

'What I don't get is why he set the letter on the ground,' Ginny said, thinking aloud.

'Because I cast a shield charm so he couldn't get close,' Harry said.

'Oh, well, that would explain it.'

At that moment, an immensely old goblin waddled into the room and sat quietly behind the desk. He wore what seemed to be a muggle child's 3 piece suit that looked absurd on an elderly goblin, but he had an air of authority about him that was easy to discern.

'What may I do for you Mr. Potter? I see you brought your accomplices with you.' His voice held the same authority that he seemed to exude.

'Accomplices?' Ron said, heatedly 'We aren't just…' But he was struck dumb when Hermione smacked him on the back of the head and gave him the 'stop-talking-now' glare.

'Sir? Do you know what the circumstances were that required us to break into Gringotts, Mr…?' Hermione asked him, searching for a name.

'My apologies, Ms. Granger, my name is Vlakas, and no, I don't know any of these so-called circumstances,' he replied, clearly taken-aback at being addressed as both Sir and Mr.

'May we explain them to you?'

He nodded, and Hermione explained why they had been forced to break into the Lestrange's vault, including the fact the Griphook had aided them, but only for the price of Gryffindor's sword.

'While I understand the need fueling your desire to break in the Lestrange vault, I do not agree with you methods. Many goblins were killed by the Dark Lord for our failure.' Harry was brought up short. Here again he was reminded that dozens of people had lain down their lives so Harry could succeed.

'However, Mr. Potter, I can plainly see that this was not your intention by the look on your face. However, that does not change the result of your actions. I am highly inclined to restrict your access to your vault until such time as the Goblins have forgiven you.'

'What!' Ginny said angrily. 'You have no right…'

'Right?' Vlakas yelled back, instantly firing up. 'I have every right! Several of my friends and colleagues were killed by that monster simply for being present when he showed up.'

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all started to throw back angry retorts, but Harry put them off, shaking his head at them. 'I understand your position, Mr. Vlakas, and I can't say that I blame you.'

Vlakas looked exceedingly pleased with himself and nodded quickly. 'However, Mr. Vlakas, I cannot afford to wait to receive the forgiveness you require, so if you will please remove all the gold from my vault and the Potter family vault, I'll be on my way.'

Vlakas's bluffed had been called. He was obviously not excited about the prospect of losing that much gold from the bank. He sat in silence for a moment, thinking over his options. 'Mr. Potter, surely that won't be necessary.'

'No, of course it won't.'

'But I can't tell the remainder of my kind here that I simply allowed you to regain access to your vault with such a simple threat. Any lesser man, I would think he is bluffing, but I doubt that you are.'

'No, I am not.' Harry said sternly. 'But, perhaps we can help each other.' Harry pulled the goblin-made ring from his pocket and placed it on the desk. 'Maybe this can be offered to you as repayment?'

Vlakas snatched the ring up instantly and began examining it. He read the inscription aloud and immediately turned to Harry. 'Mr. Potter, where did you acquire this?' Vlakas said in awe.

Ron began to say something, but Harry cut across him. 'I'd rather not say.'

Vlakas nodded and continued to admire the ring. When he set it back down, he did so on a velvet pillow that he had withdrawn from the desk where he sat.

'Do you know what this is?' Vlakas asked quietly, before making sure that the ring was secure enough that it would not fall to the floor. 'Do you know of Sylvioc the Smith?'

They all looked at one another. None of them, even Hermione, seemed to know of him.

'No, I'm sorry but we don't.' Hermione said.

'I expected not. He is not well known to wizards, but he is famous among my people. He was a smith in the late 1200's that made many spectacular objects. This particular ring was given to William Rietcleff. But as many wizards do, it was passed down his family; coming to, I believe, Mr. Lucuis Malfoy.'

'Will you accept it as a gift from us?'

'I most certainly will, Mr. Potter. Do you see these stones?' he asked them, putting the ring close to a light. 'They are goblin made stones that haven't been seen in several hundred years. We designed our own stones for hilts and jewelry with materials that can't be found anymore. Many of these objects were destroyed in the Renaissance of the 1500's.'

'Well, then I am glad to return it to the goblins.'

'Mr. Potter, this seems a lot like a bribe,' Vlakas said, although he did not sound angry.

'No sir, it's not.' Hermione answered for him. 'I believe in your language it's called a Sblatsa. We are offering this in payment for past damages.'

'However, Mr. Vlakas, if you see it as a bribe I'm sure the owner, Mr. Weasley here, would be glad to sell for galleons, and we could pay for damages that way.' Vlakas clearly did not wish to lose control of this ring.

'No, Mr. Potter, that will not be necessary.' He grabbed a small piece of parchment and held it up in the air. It became the shape of a paper airplane and flew through the mail slot on the door. A few seconds later, a young goblin came through the door.

'Yes, Vlakas?'

'Please lead Mr. Potter and his associates to Dralta. The restrictions upon their vaults have been lifted.'

'Dralta? Who is Dralta?' Ginny said, voicing everyone's confusion.

'He is in charge of inheritance and wills. He will need to speak to you before you go down to your vault.'

The four of them followed the young goblin back up the hall, to one of the smaller doors meant for goblins. The goblin walked through the door easily, but Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all had to stoop to get through the door, and Ron, who was so much taller, had to nearly crawl on all fours to get through.

They arrived in an office identical to Vlakas's office, except that the ceiling was much shorter. Harry and Ron both had to bend over slightly to avoid hitting their heads. Hermione again conjured them two padded chairs, as there were only two to begin with. They all sat and looked at the goblin sitting behind the desk, who smiled at them broadly.

'Good morning, Mr. Potter! It is a pleasure to see you today. What can I do for you?' he said brightly. They were all completely stunned at being met so enthusiastically.

'Uhhh, good morning, sir.' Harry said, speaking first.

'Oh there is no need to call me 'sir,' Mr. Potter. I am not like most of my colleagues. It is nothing but an honor to meet the man who defeated the Dark Lord.'

'Ok. Well, uhh… Right. We were sent down here by Vlakas to you. He said that we would need to speak to you before going to the vaults.'

'Oh, yes, you do' he said, jumping and rifling through a stack of papers to his left. He pulled out a file with Harry's name on it.

'It seems you were bequeathed several things when you turned 17. The Potter family vault is now under your control, as is your own vault and that of Severus Snape.'

Snape? _Snape?_ Why did Snape leave control of his vault to Harry? 'Are you sure?' Harry asked Dralta.

'Yes, Mr. Potter. I am quite sure. It is written here.'

There, upon a Last Will and Testament, was written:

_I, Severus Snape, hereby leave my Gringotts Vault and all its contents to Harry James Potter._

Harry stared at the parchment in disbelief. 'I will tell you that there is not much in the vault, as I had to examine it when the will was written last week, but…'

'Last week!' Ron blurted out.

'You mean Snape was here last week and did this?'

'Yes, Mr. Potter. Why are you so surprised? Surely you knew this man.'

'Yes, we all knew him, but he hated all of us.' Ginny said, looking over Harry's shoulder at the will.

'Passionately,' Hermione added.

'Yes, I gathered as much,' Dralta said. 'He certainly didn't seem joyful to sign the will. But there you have it. And like I say, there isn't much in the vault, but what's there is yours.'

'If you'll excuse me a moment, I'm going to fetch someone to take you to your vaults,' Dralta said, leaving the room.

Ron spoke first in his typical 'speak first, think later' style. 'What in the name of Merlin would that bastard leave everything to Harry for?'

'I have no idea,' Harry said quickly. He hadn't told his friends what he had seen in the Pensieve on the night of the battle. It had been so personal, he would have a hard time divulging that to anyone.

'Well, we will have to see, I suppose,' Hermione said wisely.

Dralta was back with the same young goblin that had led them to his office, and told them that he would take them to the vaults. They walked back through lobby, where they met several angry glances from goblins, but several others behind the counters smiled widely at Harry. He had to remember to hug Ron later. They rode the cart down to his own vault first, as it was the least protected. There Harry saw the familiar large piles of gold, silver, and bronze. Harry noticed that it had dwindled significantly since he had first seen it. However, there was still plenty to be had. Harry refilled his bag and they proceeded to the next vault, which was Snape's.

This time they all left the cart to see this vault's contents. 'Mr. Potter, would you join me please?' the young goblin asked. 'In order for this vault to pass fully into your ownership, you must place a hand on it when it is opened.'

Harry placed his hand on the vault door and it immediately clicked and swung open. The goblin still stood with the key, confused, but stored back in a pocket nonetheless. Dralta was right. There was not much in the vault. Harry stepped inside it first for a better look. As soon as his foot hit the vault floor, a letter smacked him directly in the face. Harry swatted the letter away but it was insistent. He grabbed the letter and looked at it. It was addressed to him.

_Potter,_

_If you are reading this then I am more than likely dead or close to it. I also daresay you have seen a few of my more personal memories. I leave this vault to you because it is all I have. Were you mother still alive, I would have given everything in it to her. However, she is not, so you are the closest I can come to that. You will find a few familiar objects in this room as well as some useful objects for defense from the Dark Arts._

_You will not find much gold. My salary from Hogwarts has been split between your family vault, though you don't need it, and the Hogwarts Orphan Fund._

_Severus Snape_

'_Your family vault?'_Harry couldn't believe that Snape had been supplying Harry with gold for 16 years. He came to a decision, one that he had been thinking on for some time but wasn't sure how he felt about it. Now however, he was sure of his course.

Harry looked around and found several chests of objects much like the one the fake Moody had at Hogwarts. However, on one small ledge to the left of the vault entrance, was a copy of Advanced Potion Making. Harry grabbed the book and flipped through it. It was the Prince' s book, but cleaned. Snape had evidently recopied all of his notes into this book, except without all the scratch out marks. Even his 'Sectumsempra (for enemies)' was written there.

Harry gave the book to Hermione to store until they returned home. Her attitude towards the Half Blood Prince had changed drastically, so she had no problem holding the book for a few hours. He left the remainder of the contents there for the time being. The young goblin, whose name was Plorak, assured him that should he desire, the contents could be transported to the Burrow anytime he desired.

They resealed the vault and climbed back into the cart to descend even further to the Potter Family vault. They did not descend as far as they had for the Lestrange vault, but they heard a waterfall nearby as pulled up to a large vault that had no keyhole. As they stood there, they heard another cart descending that pulled in directly behind the one they had ridden. In the cart was Vlakas and Dralta, both of whom climbed out of the cart.

'Hello again,' Dralta said brightly.

'Hi?' Harry replied uncertainly.

Everyone's confused looks were apparently evident, because Vlakas spoke next. 'Allow me to explain Mr. Potter. As was ancestor's purview, only someone with the Potter name and or blood may open this vault. As it has not been opened in 16 years, we were curious to see it.'

'Do you know exactly when was the last time it was opened?' Harry asked. Ginny reached forward and grasped Harry's hand.

'Yes, I took the liberty of looking up the records once you left my office. Your parents set up your personal vault in the August before their deaths, and to do so, they visited this vault for the necessary funds.'

Harry understood this. They had set up a vault for him to access in the event that they didn't survive so he would have money until he turned 17. 'So, how do I open it?' he asked.

'Just place your hand here Mr. Potter,' Plorak said, indicating a square directly in the center of the ten foot door, about four feet off the ground. Harry stepped forward apprehensively. The door began melting away from the top down. Inside the vault, which was largest by far than any he had ever seen, were gigantic piles of gold, silver, and bronze. It was much more than what was in his personal vault. Ten times more, or maybe even more than that. It was unbelievable. Harry had known that his parents had been moderately wealthy, but this was much more than moderate.

'Bl… Bluh…'

'Harry? This is…'

They were all speechless. It was more money than any of them had ever seen. 'Alright everyone, fill up your money bags.' Harry told them confidently.

'What?' Ginny said, moving around him to look him in the face. 'Harry, you know that we don't want your money.'

'I'm aware of that,' he said, smiling.

'Well I refuse to. I am not a proud man but…' Hermione burst out into hysterical laughter at Ron's reply.

'What are you on about?' Ron said to her.

She just continued to laugh, and replied 'Not a proud man? Ron you have more stubborn pride than any man alive.'

They all chuckled and stood rooted to their spots, hoping that Harry would just forget what he had asked them to do. Harry, of course, did not, and said, 'Look either fill your bags up or I will do it for you.'

'Joke's on you then, Harry,' Ginny told him. 'I haven't got a money bag. Never had anything to put in one.'

'Yeah, and I lost mine at Malfoy's. So, HA!'

Harry gave a maniacal smile, waved his wand in circular pattern and conjured two large, red velvet bags. They were highly sizable bags and Harry knew it. He planned to use them as a ploy to make them fill up the money bags that Harry knew they had with them.

'Ok, ok,' Ron said, holding up his hands and pulling out a much smaller money bag from his pocket, as did Ginny. They both filled their bags while Harry vanished one of the bags he'd conjured and shrunk the second by a third and filled it as well.

'Blimey Harry, what do you plan to do with that?' Ron asked in awe.

'Don't worry about it,' was all he said, distractedly.

Over one particularly short pile of galleons, short meaning it was quite taller than Harry, he could see a painting on the back wall, and a small wooden table. Harry waved his wand and the pile of galleons formed into a set of stairs. He stepped over them, followed by the remainder of the group. Near the back of the vault was a picture painted by a muggle, apparently of Harry in his mother's arms and with his father standing behind them. Beside it was a table covered in a thick layer of dust with a single envelope on it.

As Harry approached the table, he saw the familiar handwriting of his mother that read, _Harry_.

Harry picked up the letter with shaking hands. 


	7. Ch 6 Recall

_**I've gotten lots of feedback on this, for which I am very appreciative. I'm glad that at least someone enjoys it. I go back to work tomorrow so i'll write as much as i can but keep the reviews coming. Every little bit helps. I'm also in the market for a good Beta. Anyone interested, message me. My search hasn't turned up much yet. **_

_**I hope you enjoy.**_

_**R**_

Ch. 6 Recall

Hermione convinced them to wait until away from Gringotts to open the letter. Harry eventually convinced all of them to fill up their money bags, and they left the bank. Harry bought them all lunch at the Leaky Cauldron after 10 minutes of mass congratulations from every visitor in the bar. They all walked down the street after lunch conversing easily.

All of them had spent the last year in hiding basically, one way or the other, so it was nice to just relax and be out in the open city without fear of attack. They were walking along particularly quiet street when they walked by a seemingly innocuous café. Harry stopped abruptly causing Ron to walk directly into the back of him.

'Well thanks Harry. I'd forgotten how to stop walking' Ron said sarcastically. Harry was staring into the café at the young woman who was waitressing.

'See something you like?' Ginny said waspishly.

Harry laughed and said 'I'm sorry Ginny. It's just … i recognize her.'

'You do? Who is she?'

Harry turned to look at Hermione and Ron. Or at least it seemed he did, he looked between them at the street sign behind them. It read Tottenham Court road.

'Oh!' Hermione squeaked and turned back to the young witch in the café. 'This is where we hid last year when we left Bill and Fleur's wedding.'

Ginny shivered slightly beside Harry. She remembered all too well the night that Death Eaters invaded the ceremonies and the havoc they wreaked. For the most part it was just a smack here and there that everyone received, but Ginny's temper got the better of her when Greyback approached her. He had stepped very close to her and inhaled deeply.

'I like the tenderness of young girls' he said in his deep raspy voice. She recoiled from his stench of sweat and blood. Around her, several people were being manhandled into position on their knees for questioning. She tried to back away from him and he grabbed her arm and pulled her close with his wand pointing at her heart just above her neckline.

He smiled an evil, wicked smile that only made him look less human. Chuckling darkly, he started to move his wand downward pushing her neckline down with it. He ran dirty hand down her side, around her hip, and firmly grabbed her backside. She grabbed his wand over his hand and yelled '_DEPULSO' _and she was flung backwards ten feet. Greyback was confused long enough for her to pull her wand out and say '_Stupefy'_.

Greyback hit the ground with a satisfactory _thud_ and Ginny stood back on both feet. By that time, many of the order had formed a protective ring around the guests. Several Death Eaters proceeded to question them angrily for what seemed like hours until they were satisfied that no one knew where Harry was.

'Ginny!' Harry said shaking her slightly bringing her out of her memory. 'What? What is it?' he said a little earnestly.

'It's nothing.' She muttered unconvincingly. Harry gave her a look of clear disbelief. 'It's just… that night wasn't pleasant for me either.'

Harry knew that she was not telling him everything but he wasn't going to press her on the subject in front of Ron. She hugged Harry as if to thank him for dropping the point, and they moved on down the road.

'So that's where you went after you left the wedding? Why?' Ginny asked Hermione to change the subject.

'Well we needed somewhere to sit and think. We were just starting to formulate a plan when two death eaters interrupted us.'

Ron laughed a little to himself. 'I remember it well too. Harry dodged out of the way telling us to move so I did. Then I spent the entire fight trying to pull my wand out of my pocket because' he turned to Hermione 'someone got me jeans that I don't think you could have fit in.'

Hermione laughed and put her arm around him as they walked. 'I remember suggesting somewhere else you could shove that wand.'

They continued down the street like this, talking and laughing together like they had before Dumbledore and Harry's excursion to the cave. That had been the last time Harry could remember being around Ginny normally or even being around Ron and Hermione normally. Everything after had been marred with the war so badly that it was hard to say anything to her at the time.

Now, though, it was as easy as walking. Being with Ginny seemed so easy, and after last night at the burrow, it seemed that Harry was heading for something stronger than he had anticipated. The way Ginny's lips felt against his was unlike anything he had felt before. Even we had kissed her before he had gone on the run, It hadn't felt like what it had last night.

They continued their leisurely stroll through London for nearly an hour. They stopped walking near a park on Newman's Row. There was a large castle like building behind an 8ft red brick wall. They were for the most part alone. A few muggles were walking along the road, but in a minute they would be alone enough to apparate back to the burrow.

'Be patient Ron.' Hermione said scolding Ron for offering to hex the muggles to move a little faster. 'They will be gone in a moment.' She scolded him before turning to Harry with a much less hostile expression. 'Harry, have you thought about whether you're going to take that job at the ministry?'

Harry run his hand through his hair not unlike his father had done, something he had often done when Hermione had asked questions like 'Have you done your potions essay?' or 'What's the best way to grow Venomous Tentacula'.

'To be honest, Hermione, I haven't thought about it once. I'm enjoying being a teenager for once.'

Ginny, again, caught this choice phrase and made a mental note to bring it up later with Harry. 'I enjoy it too.' She said placing her arm around his waist. 'Perhaps you could wait a few months. That way I would be off at Hogwarts when you start working'

But Harry had stopped paying attention. Overwhelming instinct had pulled his attention to 4 muggles. Each of them stood in different spots along the road. There were 2 on each side of the group, each standing across the street from another. Each of them had their backs to them and they were all peculiarly dressed. One man wore an ankle length trench coat despite that fact that it was May and easily 80 degrees outside.

'Harry? Is something wrong?' Hermione asked him, trying to follow his gaze. At once, all four of them made identical movements and Harry yelled 'Get down!'

He wand suddenly appeared in his hand and said '_Protego'_. Each of them had shot stunning spells at them but they all reflected off of Harry's shield charm. Hermione leapt to her feet, wand in hand, pointing to the pair to their left. They had moved together in the middle of the street and started advancing. They did not anticipate, however, how skilled Hermione was. With a wave of her wand they were both swept off the feet like someone had tripped them with a rope.

'_Incarcerous' _ she said sending ropes binding them both on the ground. Ginny too regained her stance and sent a stunning spell of her own at one of the two who was left standing. It missed but only barely. While the man tried to regain his stance, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all sent a stunning spell at the same person, hitting him with a triple stunning spell and sending hem flying backwards nearly 30 feet.

Now that it was 4 on 1, the confident stance that the remaining assailant held, had morphed into one of fear and apprehension. Out of desperation, he waved his wand at a car sitting in a nearby parking spot. This last man was apparently more talented than the other 3 had been because the car lifted off the ground easily and flung itself at the four of them.

It was moving with blinding speed. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione dived out of the cars path. Harry, in a knee jerk reaction, pointed his wand at the flying car and it stopped so abruptly, all the glass in the car shattered. Harry slammed the car into the ground and sent another massive red jet of light towards the man hitting him square in the chest.

They all stood panting for a few seconds, before Ron said, 'Is it bad that I feel more at ease now, than I did when no one was trying to kill us.'

They all smiled but were too out of breath to laugh. Harry waved his wand absently and the four bodies lifted off the ground and floated for him. About the time they arrived, two distinct pops sounded on the sidewalk across the street. Kingsley and Mafalda Hopkirk had apparated to the scene.

'What happened?' Demanded Kingsley, trotting across the street. 'Mafalda contacted me saying that someone was either being attacked or attacking someone else here and I apparated immediately'

'How did you know so quickly' Ginny asked narrowing her eyes at Mafalda.

'The trace' Harry and Hermione said together.

'Oh, right.' She responded looking at her own wand and looking back to Kingsley alarmed. 'Relax Ms. Weasley, you are not going to be in any trouble. No explain what happened here.'

Together they all recounted what had transpired. Kingsley looked both horrified and angry beyond imagining. When they had finished their tale, he walked over to the four men, which they had found out couldn't all be much older than the 4 of them, and released one of the conscious ones from his bindings.

'I don't recognize him.' Kingsley concluded after a few seconds. 'Or any of them for that matter.'

He turned back to the young man. 'Who are you and why did you attack these 4?'

The young man seemed to look around wildly trying to take in his surroundings. 'I …. I didn't … Where am i?'

'You are at the scene of the crime. Now kindly tell me why…..'

'What crime?'

'You and the 3 behind you attacked Harry Potter, and his friends.'

'We… we did?'

'Yes you did, you raging jack...' Ron threw at him, startling the man even more.

'Sir, I ….. I don't remember anything. I woke up just a few seconds ago like this.'

Harry suddenly saw a pattern emerging and stepped up to the young man. 'What's the last thing you remember?' he asked business-like.

'I don't… The Leaky Cauldron!' he said suddenly excited. 'I was in the Leaky Cauldron with my friend Jusef and' he turned his head craning around, trying to find his friend. 'That's him there.' He said pointing at one of the stunned young men.

He kept his gaze on the 3 men, shifting from one to the other. 'And him, he was across the room from us. And that one, he was outside when we left. He was reading the Daily Prophet griping about Rita Skeeter.'

'Kingsley I think I know what happened. I think he was Imperiused and the once we subdued them, they memories were wiped. Anyone could have been in those bushes and we wouldn't have seen them.'

Kingsley smiled encouragingly. 'Yes Harry I quite agree. However, they need to go to the Ministry for questioning regardless.'

'Ok. We are going to the Leaky Cauldron to see if Tom can…'

'Harry, I'm sorry but you can't.' Kingsley stated officially but there was a tone of regret in his voice. 'Officially, you are not supposed to investigate something like this once the Ministry has been involved.'

'What? Why not?' Ron said outraged. 'They attacked us, we have the right to…'

'Trust me, Ron, I understand. But I'm not going to let Ministerial authority run amock like it did with Scrimgeour and Fudge. Normally I would say go ahead, but I must follow the rules here.'

'That's fine, Minister' Hermione said stifling Ron's next outburst.

'Please, Hermione. It will always be Kingsley.'

'Uhh right Kingsley.'

'Will you please keep us in the loop?' Harry asked his old friend hopefully.

'Of course' He replied. 'As soon as I finish at the Leaky Cauldron I'll come to the Burrow and update you.'

Mollified, Harry thanked Kingsley and Mafalda for not punishing Ginny and together they all apparatged back to the Burrow. Harry by this point was most frustrated. It seemed the universe itself was hell-bent on targeting Harry forever. His frustration must have shown on his face because Ginny hugged him and said

'It's all right Harry. You knew something like this was bound to happen eventually.'

'I know but that doesn't mean I can't be mad about it.' He said as he began pacing. 'It's like dealing with Malfoy all over again. He doesn't care who he hurts to get there but…..Wait! It could be Malfoy. It would be very like him to…..'

Hermione rolled her eyes and cut him off. 'Harry, you're determined to nail Malfoy for something. Obviously you haven't been reading the Prophet very closely. All the Malfoy's have been in Azkaban awaiting trial.'

'Oh' Harry said as his train of thought came to a crashing halt. 'Well…'

But at that moment, the back door burst open with enough force to knock Hagrid over and Molly came sprinting out at them. She seemed to reach them in no time and place them all in a tight embrace, how she managed to hug all 4 of them, Harry may never know. However, it seemed that she had already been informed of the incident before they got home. Arthur had eventually made his way out to them.

Harry took one look at him and said 'Kingsley?' He nodded placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

'Now, Molly. Don't hug them all to death. They are all fine.' He said soothingly trying to ease the sobs that were coming from her.

'I w- will hug them if – if I want t – to.' She sobbed unabashed. After a few seconds however, she seemed to regain her composure for the most part. 'I'm sorry everyone. It's just…. This isn't supposed to happen anymore.'

'I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley.' Harry said looking at his feet. 'I didn't want to put anyone in danger…again.'

'Harry, dear, it's fine. You are supposed to be safe now too.' She said putting a hand in his cheek.

'Why don't we go inside and you 4 can tell us about it.' Arthur said ushering them all towards the house.

They went inside and Molly made a large pot of tea for everyone. Harry stood near the sinking looking out over the garden. George and Percy came down and lent their…. three ears. Ginny retold the event animatedly. She seemed a little excited that she was part of the story for once rather than on the sideline like she used to be.

After their recount, they spent several minutes speculating on who it could be. Everyone from a Death Eater that had thus far evaded capture to an obsessed fan who wanted to be in Harry's life rather than reading about it. To Harry, it was all the same. It was like that bull's-eye on his chest had merely faded slightly. Was it part of some unknown universal plan that Harry be constantly attacked.

'What about Umbridge?' Ron offered to their conversation. He had been throwing increasingly more insane suggestions. 'She really hated Harry.'

'No Ronald I doubt it' Hermione said exasperatedly. 'The prophet this morning said that she was being held for questioning regarding actions at the Ministry.'

Harry slammed his cup on the counter causing it to shatter. He tapped the handle with his wand and muttered '_Reparo_' darkly. He turned to the group who had all turned their attention to Harry. 'Sorry. I'm just so tired of fighting.' Ginny and Molly both moved toward him. Only Arthur saw Molly however and she stopped once she saw Ginny moving.

'Did you honestly believe' she began ominously 'that you would defeat the most evil wizard of all time and then just become a face in the crowd?' she asked him walking right up to him.

Harry had to laugh despite himself. What was it about this hot-headed little witch that could calm him down no matter how angry he got. 'No I suppose not, I'm just tired of people getting hurt because of me.'

'I'm not sure if you noticed Harry' Ron asked 'but those four were no match for us.'

'Yea I know, but they got hurt for no reason, didn't they?' Harry began but was cut off by George.

'Yes Harry and that's not something we can control. I hate to break this to you, mate, but there will always be dark wizards. If you keep defeating everyone who opposes you, they will probably stop messing with you though.'

'Look Harry' Hermione said standing up from the kitchen table. 'Nothing can be done about it right now. Just forget about it.'

'Yea, you're right.' Harry said draining his tea. He would like nothing better than to spend the day with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Harry sat at the table beside Ron while George stood and said 'Well as long as we are having so much fun... I think I'm going to go and check on the shop.'

Every head in the room whipped around to face George. Arthur spoke first 'Are you sure you want to go alone, George? We'd all go with you if you like.'

'No that's ok Dad. I feel like this is something I should do alone.' He waved to everyone and stepped out the door. Molly followed him quickly.

'George, please don't go alone' she called earnestly stopping George in his place. Harry turned around to face him as he stood outside the door. George locked eyes with him and Harry wondered if he remembered the advice that he had given George a couple of days ago.

George nodded and looked back at Molly. 'You're right, Mum. Would you like to come with me.' His smile was genuine but genuinely forced as well. They departed together with a small 'pop'. Arthur sighed and stood as well to refill his mug with hot tea.

'Remind me to thank George one day.' He said using his wand to stir his tea.

'Why?' Percy asked chewing on a piece of toast.

'Because I'm leaving in a few minutes to finalize arrangements for Fred and neither of them need to go.'

'But Dad, you don't need to go alone either.' Ginny told him imploringly. 'Nobody needs to do that alone.'

'She's right Father. I will go with you.' He said standing as well going to put a hand on his fathers burdened shoulder. 'I was gone for so long. I missed everything. I owe this to him and to you.'

Arthur hugged his son and went upstairs to change clothes. Percy stayed downstairs because he had already dressed for the day. He, as Ron puts it, never steps out of the room without 'becoming triple P. Prefect Pretty Percy.'

'So Percy, what are you going to do now that Fudge and Scrimgeour are done.' Hermione asked him taking a piece of toast and smothering it with jam.

'I'm probably going back to the Ministry' he said sighing. 'It's the only career I ever considered. I don't know how to do anything else.'

'You never tried' Ron said in his typical thoughtless manner.

'You are probably right. But Kingsley offered me a position as a Senior Assistant to the Head of Ministerial Recovery.'

'What's that?' Ginny said with a cackle. 'The department devoted to fixing all the ministry problems that the _Minstry_ _caused?'_

'Actually, that's exactly what it is. It's a part of what he wants you to do, Hermione.' He said pointing his second piece of toast at her. 'The first thing he wants me to do is create a system of checks and balances preventing future minsters from spreading mass corruption.'

'Wow Perce, that's pretty cool' Ron said impressed

'Very funny, Ron' He said icily. 'You don't have to….'

'No really. That sounds incredible.'

'Oh. Well….maybe but I don't know if I want to do it.' He said running his hand through his hair. 'I don't know if I can do it. Responsibility seems to go to my head in case you didn't notice.'

'Perce' Hermione said calmly. 'Responsibility given to us unwillingly is usually the better test to who we are as a person.' She moved her eyes in Harry's direction. 'Just think of it as a test.'

He sighed and shook his head. 'Well, as usual, you're right.'

Arthur came back downstairs dressed in a clean set of wizard's robes and they departed together for their appointment. The 4 of them sat in silence for a few seconds. Eventually, Harry spoke up.

'What did we talk about before the war.' He said with a smile.

Ginny replied with a sentence to make Ron and Harry both turn red in the face. 'Well I talked about how I thought you'd never notice me Harry. And Hermione talked about how pissed she was at you, Ron, for whatever it was you had done and whether her anger was going to make you not notice her.'

'And you two talked about Quidditch and how much you hated Snape.' Hermione added for good measure.

'Oh. Well now got that cleared up.' Harry said looking at the floor. He looked down and saw an envelope sticking out of his jeans pocket.'

'The letter!' he yelled, startling the other three, and he flung the letter out of his pocket.

He looked again at his mother's handwriting on the front cover. With a shaking hand, he began to open the envelope but stopped about halfway across the flap over the opening. He knew that he wanted to read it, but he was so excited and nervous at the same time, he was unsure if he could hold the letter still enough to be read. He had never received a letter from either of his parents.

'Harry?' Ginny said moving closer to him. 'Are you …. Are you ok?'

He nodded slightly and finished opening the letter.

_Harry_

_If you are reading this then one of two things has happened: Either you turned 17 and we have given it to you, or you have turned 17 and have retrieved this letter out of our (now your) vault. In October of1981, Dumbledore came to us and said we needed to hide because Voldemort was going to try and kill us. If you have been in the Potter vault, then he succeeded. _

_We are truly sorry that we couldn't be there with you all this time. We have put our faith in a close friend of ours named Peter Pettigrew. I hope that if we are not there, then he has told you as much about us as he can. You may or may not know that you have a Godfather named Sirius Black. He is your father's best friend. We have left him money as well for your care just in case. He is an amazing wizard and an even more amazing man. He knows us better than anyone and will probably not waste a second in regaling you with tales of wrongdoing and mischief. _

_In the event that we have given this letter to you, then congratulations on becoming a man. Present this letter to Mr. Ollivander and he will have a present for you. Also present this letter at a Jigar's Jewelry, __24 Albemarle Street in London, and he too will have a surprise for you._

_In the event that we could not be there with you, then present these letters at those places anyway. _

_Harry, you have been the greatest gift to an already wonderful life for us. We never thought that we would want children, but when we found out you were on the way, we were both so excited, we spun around in circles and knocked over a lamp that was given to us by your aunt. We have spent a year with you already, and your father is convinced that you will become the world's best seeker. Your mother on the other hand prefers you to be a stand up gentleman rather than a Quidditch player. _

_We both hope that this letter can be thrown away in the near future, but we know that there is a possibility that we won't. We love you more than anything on this earth and will stay in hiding for years if we have to as long as we get to stay with you. _

_Love with all our hearts_

_James and Lily Potter_

_P.S. Avoid Hilldebrandt Mountain. It's somewhere that you shouldn't go until you ready. (That was from your Mother. There is nothing wrong with that place)_

Harry finished reading and set the letter down. He hadn't noticed but tears had streamed down his cheek. He attempted to wipe them away but Ginny stopped him. She stared him straight in the face. Her eyes blazed with the fire that he had come to love from Ginny. She placed a hand to his face, he closed his eyes at her touch. Hermione and Ron read the letter while Harry had his silent breakdown.

'Harry' Ginny said softly. 'They loved you'

Harry nodded but continued to have tears stream down his face. 'They didn't know' he managed to choke out between two sobs. 'Pettigrew was turned and they never knew. They never knew that Sirius was imprisoned.'

'Harry it's ok' She soothed. 'Everyone who hurt them has been brought to justice.'

Harry nodded and hugged Ginny tightly. She returned the hug just as enthusiastically and kissed his neck once.

'Where is Hilldebrandt Mountain?' Ron asked looking at Hermione whom he apparently expected to have an answer.

'Don't look at me' She replied outraged at his assumption. 'Why do I have to always be the answer machine?'

'Because you are an answer machine, Hermione' Ginny told her without taking her eyes off Harry.

'Do you know where it is?' Harry asked Ginny with a sly smile.

She laughed and shook her head. She leaned up under the pretense of kissing Harry's cheek but whispered 'If you ask me nicely, I'll tell you about it later.'

She gave him another blazing look, but Harry got the distinct feel of a Fred and George-ish aura of mischief about her. This caused a slight purr from the monster in Harry's chest. He hadn't felt this feeling since he had last spent a day on the grounds with Ginny. He was nervous to say the least. He didn't know what Ginny would want from him now. While they were at school, it seemed much simpler. They were both underage and at school so there was only so much private time available to them.

'Are you going to go to Olivander's and this Jewelry store?' Ron asked him but Harry was still deep in thought contemplating Ginny's expression. 'Harry! Get your mind of my sister for a minute and listen'

They all laughed and Harry looked at Ron with his full attention. 'Are you going to go to these places?'

'We'll go tomorrow' he said waving his wand at the cupboard causing a Butterbeer to float to him. 'I'd rather just relax with you guys.'

They all looked at each other for a second before Ron said 'Quidditch?' Harry and Ginny both nodded enthusiastically, while Hermione's head drooped. Everyone laughed again but nevertheless, after Harry drained his Butterbeer, they all left the kitchen to go play an enthusiastic game of 2 on 2 Quidditch. Harry and Hermione against Ron and Ginny.

Harry and Hermione lost spectacularly. They flew back to the ground and replaced the brooms they had been using. Harry's was an ancient Cleansweep 4 that seemed to groan every time Harry tried to push it through its paces. As they came around the broom shed, they were met by Kingsley who looked dangerous.

His expression was dark and angry, his robes looked disheveled and his right hand was scratched severely and bleeding.

'Kingsley!' Harry exclaimed. 'What happened?'

'We went to the Leaky Cauldron and questioned Tom about what had happened. After he tried to convince me he was really a supersized chicken, we started searching the rooms. That's why I came.'

'To tell us that Tom is off his rocker?' Ron blurted out before stopping himself. Kingsley's expression ceased any further comment. 'Sorry.'

'We searched one of the rooms, Dawlish and I. One door was locked that should have been vacant.' He began while mending the scratches on his hand. 'After Dawlish blasted the door down, we found the Carrow bloke and Fenrir Greyback. Carrow launched a bunch of furniture at us, some of which apparently scratched my hand.'

'Did they get away?' Harry asked as they all stopped outside the back door to the Burrow.

'I'm afraid they did.' Kingsley said darkly. 'And now they won't hide in plain sight again anymore so we will have to search for them.'

Kingsley began pacing around in angry circles. 'We are not prepared enough for this.' He said before turning back to all of them. 'None of you heard me say this but, Harry, Ron, Hermione, we need you. All three of you but not just for those positions I offered you.' He paused trying to marshal his erratic thoughts. 'Well, I definitely need you for those, but I just need the manpower.'

'I need the manpower, I need the morale you three would bring, I just need you to do what you three do best.' He said smiling despite his mood.

'And what exactly is that?' Ron asked sarcastically.

Kingsley smiled and looked at him and said 'To follow your instincts, get into trouble, and catch dark wizards. It seems to follow you everywhere so if I could just train you three up a bit, I'd set you loose on the world to find everyone we can't find.'

They all laughed at his phrasing. 'Set us loose?' Hermione asked sadly. 'Do we really get into that much trouble?'

'Relax Hermione, he's talking about trouble following you really' Ginny said laughing at her friend.

'I'm sorry Kingsley, but I don't know yet. I sort of like being on my own, really. Not having to avoid sunlight and stay hidden all the time.' Harry said. Hermione and Ron both nodded in agreement. 'Even today wasn't so bad in hindsight. At least I got to walk down the street for once.'

'Well, can you let me know for sure soon?' He asked imploringly. He must be in a bad way if he was this frustrated about not catching two Death Eaters.

'Yes we will try.' Hermione said.

'OK well I guess that's better than nothing. I have to get back to the office. I hope to hear from you soon ok?'

'Sure thing Kingsley.'

He disapparated shortly after and they all returned inside. By now it was nearly dusk and they were quite hungry. Ginny started a soup for everyone for when everyone got home. Not long after she started the soup, George and Molly returned from the shop. Molly took over banishing all of them to the sitting room. They talked and joked, or rather made fun of Ron, for a while. Bill and Fleur came from shell cottage as did Charlie who had been bunking with them since the battle. Arthur and Percy returned soon as well.

They all ate soup and toasted bread until they were full beyond reasoning. After a few minutes of sitting at the table, Arthur stood and held his Butterbeer mug up.

'I cannot believe that just last week, some of us sat in this very kitchen wondering what was going to happen and whether Voldemort would ever be defeated. Now, here we sit, as a family once again. Hermione, you know that you are like a daughter to us and we would be glad to have you as long as you would like to stay. Harry…..' Arthur paused and exhaled. 'I really don't know what to say. I don't want to call you my son, I wouldn't dare dishonor James and Lily like that, but you are as good as our son.'

He put a hand on Harry's shoulder genially. 'I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. Neither would Ginny or Ron or any of us for that matter. I know that we don't feel right without Fred here, but I daresay that were here, he would beat us with fake wands for moping about. So in the spirit of Fred, I propose a toast.'

Everyone raised a glass. Arthur raised his own a little higher and said 'To Family, to friends, and to never letting laughter leave us.' They all toasted and drained their mugs of their various drinks. Harry stood and looked out the kitchen window as was becoming his habit while in the kitchen. I'm going to go for a walk' he said as he stared at the half moon in the night sky.

'Harry I'd really feel better if you …'

'It's ok Mum.' Ron said cutting her off. 'We aren't going to let him go alone.' He said as he stood up to clap him on the back.

'No we certainly aren't' Ginny said and she too stood.

'Now Ginny, it's still not safe. Those three are of age but you're just 16 and…..'

'Molly dear, it's ok.' Arthur said cutting her off as well. 'We certainly went on walks in the night while we were at Hogwarts and we certainly weren't 16 yet when old man Pringle caught us at the…'

'_Arthur!'_ Molly said hotly silencing him immediately. 'They are not at Hogwarts, they are outside our home.'

'I know dear, our home which is still protected by the Fidelius Charm. They will be fine. Plus Harry, is a good boy. He won't be trying to take advantage of my little girl, will you Harry?'

Harry wasn't sure if she should smile or be scared. He settled for shaking his head which seemed to please Arthur all the same.

'Well… alright. But be careful please will you?'

They all agreed to avoid battles with any dark wizards for the time being and set off in the yard. The night was cool and the grass was dry in most places. They found a spot to lie down at under another large tree where they all got comfortable under the night sky.


	8. Ch 7 Feeling

Ch. 7 The Feeling

'No Ron, he isn't. Are you, Harry?' Ginny scolded her brother.

'No Ron, I am not going to.' Harry said indulging both Ron and Ginny. Hermione meanwhile sat in silence observing the absurdity.

'Why?' Ron asked throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. 'You'd be so good. I don't think you realize…..'

'Well I do' Harry said coolly as he ignored Ron's frustrated sound effects. 'I just don't think it would please me.'

'It could' Hermione said speaking up for the first time. 'I'm sure Ginny would enjoy it.'

Ginny turned red at this comment drawing Harry's attention. 'Why are you…..'

'Harry' Ron said in a business like manor. He sounded as though he were trying to close a deal of some kind. 'Playing Quidditch professionally is every guys dream come true, you can't tell me that you wouldn't even consider it.'

'No I wouldn't.' It was true. Harry very much enjoyed Quidditch, despite constant injury, but he doubt he could handle the press coverage for such a thing. Ron seemed to have finally been put off so Harry changed the subject.

'Do you guys want to go to Olivander's with me tomorrow?' he asked to them all.

'Of course!' was Ginny's immediate response. Harry was glad for he didn't want to be separated from her for any reason either.

'Sure' Hermione said brightly as she gave Ron a kick in the leg.

'Ow! Yea sure, I'd love to now' he said looking at Hermione darkly who only smiled and returned to playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

'I wonder what it could be' Ginny said

'There's no telling with him' Harry said.

Hermione nodded and said 'I'll bet it's something wand related.'

Ginny looked at Hermione for a second before bursting out into sarcasm. 'Oh, because he's a wand maker. I get it'

'Shut it you'

They laughed and Ginny resituated her comfortable position lying on Harry's legs. Harry was thumbing absently through Snape's book that he'd been given. Nearly every addition from the old book had been recopied in this one. Occasionally he would stop to discover a few scratch-outs but for the most part it was pristine. On the last 3 pages, however, was dozens of scratched out incantations and wand movement sketches before finally on the last page of text was written 'Singularus Nex (DANGEROUS DO NOT USE UNLESS FORCED TO)' He decided that he would ask around about the spell before using it. He didn't want a repeat of the Sectumsempra incident.

'Harry, do you think… do you think he might have your parents' wands?'

'Well….. maybe' He said uncertainly as he set the potions book on the ground beside him. 'I don't know what I'd do with them if he does.'

Harry gave this notion some thought. It was something he had never considered before now. It would be amazing to have something of theirs that they had used regularly. But on the other hand, when he thought about it, he would rather have something slightly more… sentimental. However, when Harry thought about that, he couldn't really think of anything that they could have had that Harry would have wanted.

'It would be interesting though.' Hermione said academically. 'You could see the last spells that they cast.' Harry had no trouble deciding his opinion on that subject. He knew for certain that he would not want to see the last spells his parents cast.

'No I couldn't.' Harry told her surely. 'That's not something I want to know at all.'

Hermione looked at him like he was sprouting tentacles form his ears when expression changed rapidly to shock.

'Oh Harry I'm sorry, of course you don't. I said that without thinking. I'm sorry.'

'It's fine.' He replied calmly. He knew Hermione had meant no harm, but she, like most people, could not understand fully what comments like those might mean.

'Harry?' Ron asked a little timidly. Harry looked and his ears had turned a slight darker shade of red which piqued Harry's curiosity.

'Yes?' he said slowly.

'I just remembered something. When we were in Dumbledore's office, you told him that you had left the ring in the forest. Were you talking about the Resurrection Stone?'

Harry had given the ring a fair amount of thought since he left the forest that night. He stood by his decision to leave it there but for some reason, when he thought about the ring, a small amount of fear clouded his confidence in his decision. What if someone found it and knew how to use it. They call anyone back from the dead.

'Did you….. did you use it?' Ron asked him even more timidly.

Harry looked at him and then looked at Ginny who had turned her head to look him straight in the eyes again. Harry nodded without taking his eyes of Ginny and Hermione gasped.

'It… it works?' she said suddenly in awe and shock. Harry nodded again and he could practically see Hermione's thoughts whirring out of control trying to figure out how it could be possible. Ginny asked the question that he knew one of them would.

'Who did you bring back?' she said just quietly enough for everyone to hear but the tone of her voice made it a plea.

'My Mum and Dad, Lupin, and Sirius.' He said emphasizing each name. None of them said anything because Harry supposed that's who they thought he would call back. He was glad that they hadn't asked what they had discussed however. Somehow that felt too personal, something meant for only those involved. He wasn't sure if he would ever tell Ginny but he was sure that, if he did, she would be the only person he'd ever tell.

'How did you do it, Harry?' Ginny asked him quietly. Her eyes had glazed with thought. She had held her question in for a few days now, but she couldn't restrain any longer. 'We all heard you. How did you walk into the forest like that.' She sat up and looked at him with such concern Harry could have sworn it was Molly and not Ginny looking at him.

'Ginny' Ron scolded 'He doesn't have talk about that. Leave him alone.'

Harry stayed silent more out of shock than anything. It was odd for Ron to reproach anyone about lack of tact. 'No it's …..'

'What?' Ron asked 'It's what? Ignore her. She's just…..' Ginny whipped her head around to look at Ron but Harry eased her temper by placing a hand on her forearm.

'It's ok, Ginny. Ron, thank you, but I don't mind.' Ron gave him a disbelieving look.

'No, really it is' Harry assured him. 'I need to be able to talk about it.'

Harry told them everything he could remember after they left the Shrieking Shack and the memories that Snape had given him. When Harry got to the part about Snape pleading with Dumbledore to hide Lily and her family, he thought all of their jaws would displace from dropping so far. From that point on, they only continued to drop even farther. Ron's eyes bulged to the point of pain when he recounted the memory in the Forest of Dean. The final memory, Snape and Dumbldore in the latter's office; they reached a new level of shock. Ron's ears even forgot to turn red.

'He… He….. He' Ron stuttered

'It was him. All that time, it was him.' Hermione said softly. 'He protected us for all those years only because he loved your mother.' Her eyes twinkled with moisture. Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

'Yes. It was' Harry said simply. 'I.. I owe him everything.' Ron continued to shake his head in disbelief.

'You walked into that forest to kill yourself? How could you do that?' Ginny asked moving closer to him and placing a hand on his chest. Harry winced and flinched noticeably drawing Hermione's attention:

'Harry, that scar is from Avada Kedavra isn't it?' He stared into her eyes for a few seconds before nodding.

'I saw what Dumbledore told Snape. It made perfect sense once he said it. I was supposed to die. Who better to teach how to rid the world of Voldemort's horcruxes than the one person who was one. That way when he killed me, it was another blow against him, rather than another senseless murder.'

'What about us?' Ginny exclaimed as she flourished her hand in Ron and Hermione's direction. 'We needed you. Some of us…' She stopped abruptly, her cheeks turned a little red, and her expression was embarrassed and nervous. 'Some of us still need you.'

'If you only knew' Harry murmured looking up at the sky.

'What?' Ron asked him. 'What did you say?'

Harry looked at his first and best friend. 'Ron, you probably aren't going to like this.' He looked at Hermione who looked just as confused. Harry smile and said 'You will' to her before turning to Ginny,

'When I was headed to the forest, I walked right by you. You were helping a young girl on the ground.' He paused before steeling himself and continuing. 'I came so closing to stopping. I wanted you to stop me so badly. I don't even know how I went on. But I did, you couldn't see me and I don't know if you even heard me.'

Harry finished and watched as Ginny did something she rarely ever did: allowed tears to stream down her cheeks. 'Harry, I ….. I just….'

They both heard Ron sigh loudly. Ginny smiled mischievously, which Harry saw as both a bad and good sign. She could be just as diabolical as Fred and George when she wanted to be.

'Ron lighten up' Hermione said scornfully. 'She's almost of age and Harry is of age. But most importantly' she said poking him lightly in the chest 'It's none of your business, regardless of what you may believe. '

'If he didn't like that' Ginny said as she moved closer to Harry to where he could see each streak that a tear had left. She straddled his legs with her own and set her cheek against Harry's. 'Then he will hate this.' For the second time in two days, Ginny kissed Harry with an intensity neither of them had ever known. Ginny's head was sitting a few inches above Harry's as his tilted back to allow Ginny to kiss him. Ginny's hands pressed to Harry's cheek pulling him closer to her.

Harry's hands found Ginny's waist and pulled her closer. Ginny ran her tongue over his lower lip as her hands left his cheek to glide down his neck and across his chest. Ginny pressed her hands against his chest and Harry flinched sharply.

'Oh! I forgot, I'm so sorry Harry' Ginny scrambled pulling back immediately. She was in the middle of apologizing more when Ron exclaimed:

'Good, that's what you two get!' They turned to look at Ron who 's ears were once again red, but he was clearly trying to remain calm. Hermione laughed as well as Harry and Ginny, who resituated herself to a more acceptable (for Ron) position.

'I don't know if you noticed' Ron began pompously 'But Hermione and I have no problem acting decent in public. You could do the same, you know?'

Ginny laughed loudly while Hermione's eyes bulged. She started trying to stop talk, perhaps to change the subject, but Ginny was not to be stopped. 'Ha, that's rich. Hermione why don't you tell him about the little talk she "had to have" with both of us today.'

Ron looked alarmed and turned to look at Hermione who was quickly turning the color of a fresh picked apple. 'She … uh …. Saw us last night, Ron. So this morning she had the Birth Control Charm with me and Ginny.'

Ron now looked like someone had told him Quidditch had been abolished. 'What did she see?' he asked apprehensively.

'The part when,,,, we uhhh. Where you…. Uhhh'

'The part where you had your hand up her blouse' Ginny said matter-of-factly while resituating again.

'Is that what she talked to you about this morning?' Harry asked and Ginny nodded. Ron, having been too shocked and embarrassed to talk up till now, regained his speech after a few moments.

'What did she say?' Ron asked hoarsely

'To be more abstinent, really' Hermione said calmly. She seemed to be ambivalent upon the subject of Ron's mother catching her with her son in an intimate position. Ron held no such ambivalence. 'But she assured me that it was my decision as I am not her daughter. She just wanted me to know the magical options.'

'Yea I didn't get that part. I just got the "_Be more abstinent" _part.' Ginny said indignantly.

Hermione and Ginny laughed but Ron and Harry found no humor in the situation which only made the girls laugh more enthusiastically.

'I just hope don't Aunt Muriel doesn't get involved.' Ron said hopefully.

'Why not?' Harry asked curiously.

Ron gave him a serious look. 'When Charlie left Hogwarts he spent a few weeks at home before moving to Romania. He had a girlfriend for a while and Aunt Muriel caught them snogging one day out in the garden.'

Ginny looked at Ron wide-eyed. 'Oh no, I never knew that.'

'Yea, you know how she is. She went berserk. Tried to check and make sure she was still a… you know….'

'A virgin?' Ginny said strongly finishing Ron's unfinished sentence.

'Yea, well that was the last we saw of her.'

'Harry I just remembered' Hermione said suddenly jumping slightly causing Ron's hand, which was about to scratch his eye, to poke him hard in the eye instead. 'OW!'

'What about your Aunt and her family? Has anyone found Dedalus and Hestia and told them that they can bring the Dursley's out of hiding?'

'No I don't suppose so.' Harry said. 'I'll send them an owl tomorrow.' With a pang he remembered that he had no Owl anymore. He would have to get a new one sometime soon. 'Ron can I borrow Pig in the morning.'

'You'll have to ask Ginny. The little bugger won't listen to me anymore at all.' He said a little dejected.

'Yes Harry you can' Ginny told him kissing him on the cheek.

'I'm going to go look something up' Hermione proclaimed in the usual There-is-a-question-that-I-don't-know-the-answer-to-so-I'm-going-to-look-it-up Hermione way. She extricated herself out from beneath Ron's resting head and strode off for the house leaving Ron on the ground looking conflicted.

'Do you want me to go with you?' He called as she quickly disappeared around a row of hedges. 'Should I go with her?' he asked them quickly.

Harry started to say 'Probably' when they heard Hermione call back:

'No, Ron. By all means, lay on your arse in the yard.' He seemed to contemplate this for a moment before he leapt to his feet and followed after her. Harry and Ginny laughed at him as he ran.

'That boy is hopeless.' Ginny said shaking her head as she repositioned herself to lay on Harry's chest.

'No. There's hope for him I think.' Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and hugged her close, enjoying the scent of her hair that wafted up.

'So you knew that your mum saw Ron and Hermione?' Harry asked her carefully. He had wondered something when she was able to fill Ron in on the situation. She nodded and Harry continued.

'Did she tell you? Hermione, I mean.' She turned to look at him and said

'Yes? Why do you look nervous?' He laughed and played with the string on his sleeve for a moment before he asked his question.

'Do girls talk about that kind of stuff?'

Ginny smiled a crooked, mischievous smile that made Harry even less at ease. 'Are you worried about what me and Hermione talk about?'

He coughed a little and smiled back at her.

'Sometimes' She said cryptically. 'It depends on the circumstances, I suppose. What are you worried about? It's Ron. Are you really worried that she'll tell me something and my expectations will go _up_?'

'No, not really up, just that they exist at all' Harry replied. 'They are obviously moving at a slightly quicker pace than we are and…'

'Oh they are, are they?' She said sardonically before pinching his cheek. 'Is my widdle Harry worried about getting shown up by ickle little Ron.'

Harry acknowledged the jibe but what he heard the most was that she called him "her Harry". He smiled widely causing Ginny's expression to falter. 'What's so funny?'

'Your Harry?'

Ginny looked apologetically embarrassed. She obviously had spoken out of mind instead of out of thought. 'Well… I mean... I didn't mean to say…. that is'

Harry laughed loudly as he pulled Ginny in for a tight hug. She buried her face in the crook of Harry's neck muttering 'Shut it' causing Harry to laugh even louder. Harry held her for a few minutes quietly enjoying the time they could spend together knowing that it didn't have to end. He thought it would never come, a day where he could do what he chose without being mandated to run because of some imminent attack. Ginny's face was buried deep in his neck. Deep enough in fact that when she said something it was near indecipherable.

'What was that?' he asked shifter so she could turn her head.

'I asked if you thought we were moving ok.' Harry detected no apprehension in her voice but something made her sound a little earnest. Even as confident as she was, she was still worried that Harry was happy.

'Why would you ask that?'

'Well you were the one that said that those two were moving faster than we were and how do I know you didn't find some Veela while on the run and then…' she said her voice slowly rising in pitch.

Harry laughed and said 'I was worried about how you felt when I said that. And I assure you, I found no Veela nor any other creature since last summer. I only found you and it took entirely too long.'

She smiled meekly but nodded nonetheless. 'Why is that?' she asked now confident again. She leaned away from him and sat with her legs crossed in front of her looking at Harry. 'What changed? What happened that made you ….' She searched for the right word.

'See sense?' Harry finished for her recalling the incident all too well. 'It was when Ron and I caught you and Dean snogging in that corridor.'

'Oh!' she said surprised. 'I didn't notice any change then. I only noticed the slight irritation from him' she said waving her hand back towards the house.

Harry laughed, reminiscing the near tantrum that Ron pitched over seeing his baby sister snogging a boy so surprisingly. 'Yes he was slightly perturbed I think.'

'So that's all it took?' she asked pointing her face down at her hands but pulling her eyes up to meet his. 'Kissing another person? I could have done that in front of you a long time ago.'

'Perhaps' Harry acquiesced. 'But now you won't get the chance.'

'Oh I won't, will I? And just what are you going to do if I am so inclined as to kiss another man.' She said confidently.

'I'd jinx the man into a pile of ash' he said moving closer to her causing his own heart to gallop like a horse on the run.

Ginny's breathing became shallower and quicker as she backed up slowly, only retreating a few inches before she hit solid air that could only be Harry's shield charm. 'And what would you do with me?' she asked breathlessly as he approached even closer.

Harry advanced until his face was only an inch from hers. He could smell the sweet strawberry smell of her hair. Her breathing was short and fast as her eyes blazed with uncertainty. He paused and looked deep into her eyes and moved an infinitesimal distance closer.

'I' He whispered and continued very slowly 'would punish you.' He exhaled slightly on her lips but never touched his lips to hers. He slowly began backing away before he quickly retreated back to his previous position leaning against a tree.

'That' she said quietly and out of breath 'was not funny'

Harry merely shrugged and smiled at her. She considered him for a moment stilling her motions. 'My turn' was all she said before she launched herself onto Harry and kissed him strongly. Harry grabbed her waist on both sides and lifted her off the ground and set her back to where she had been earlier. This time it was Harry who grazed Ginny's lower lip with his tongue.

Ginny inhaled sharply and allowed her own tongue to caress his. Harry moved his kisses to the line of her jaw and down her neck causing chills to race up and down her spine. Her hands had twisted into the already untidy hair on the back of Harry's head. Harry's lips ran up her neck and he breathed warm air into her ear and nipped ever so slightly on her earlobe.

Ginny pulled him forcefully back around and crushed her lips to his wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders. Harry's hands ran up the outside of her thighs to the skin under her shirt on the small of her back, applying pressure the entire way. He pulled against the small of her back drawing her even closer to him. She had to arch her back and allow her hips to slide forward to maintain her kiss with him. After a few long and intense seconds, the wild flame of intensity dimmed and they broke their lips apart. Harry rested his forehead against hers and said the same words that just days earlier had made Ginny's heart skip a beat.

'I love you, Ginny. I will never to leave you again.'

Ginny's heart skipped a beat and then raced uncontrollably. 'I love you, Harry Potter. I will never _let _you leave me again. I will chase you to the ends of the earth.'

Harry kissed her deeply one time and while they embraced they heard Molly's voice call them from the house. Ginny groaned against Harry and she reluctantly released the kiss to look into Harry's eyes.

'I suppose we should go back huh? Do you think she'd notice if stayed out here all night?' Ginny said quietly.

'Probably but…uh… we need to stall for a few moments first.' Harry said with an embarrassed and nervous expression.

'Why do we…' But Harry had shifted uncomfortably beneath her and she felt the reason why they needed to wait. 'Oh! That's ….. should I apologize or…..'

'No. No, no apology necessary' he said quickly. 'Just let's wait a second'

Ginny gave her devilish smile to Harry again and he eyed her nervously. He was quickly coming to know that this smile usually preceded some form of devious behavior. 'Should I move?' she asked in an innocent voice.

'Uhhh' was all Harry could muster in response.

'I'll move' she told him flashing a brilliant smile. However, in the motion of standing, she rocked her hips forward for momentum and then rocked backwards exuding a strong downward pressure with her bottom and thighs in the process.

'Not helping!' Harry said as his eyes closed partially. He too stood and re-adjusted himself. Ginny waited patiently and soon they were walking back, hand in hand, towards the Burrow.

'Do you still think we are moving at a good enough pace?' Ginny asked after they rounded the same row of hedges Hermione disappeared behind earlier.

Harry pulled her closer to put his arm around her shoulder and said 'I am happy being with you, Ginny. The "pace" is unimportant.' He let her out of his one-armed embrace but before she had moved away, he reached down and gave her bottom a small pinch. Ginny jumped and gave him an unexpected punch in the arm.

'You little devil' she said as he rubbed his arm. She laughed heartily at his pain but Harry supposed that as long as she was laughing he didn't care what happened to him.

She kissed his arm where she had punched him and they walked into the house. They spent the rest of the night in front of radio listening to Wizarding Wireless. Molly insisted as tonight they were reading letters sent to them thanking Harry, Ron, and Hermione for stopping Voldemort. Most of them talked about how they had been able to see family members they hadn't seen in a year. Some talked about loved ones they had lost and thanked Harry for

'Killing that slimy bastard that took my muffy-bear away from me." Ok well thanks Lodia of Yorkshire for that lovely letter. We have only one more tonight that I saved for last because I thought it stood out. I apologize early because it is fairly long. But… uhhh…. You need to hear it all.'

He began reading as every head in the room zeroed in on the radio with rapt and unbreakable attention.

'Harry, my name is unimportant. We have never met, and if we had, I doubt you would remember me. My wife passed away several years ago from giving birth to my youngest son. 18 years ago, during the last war, I lost both of my boys to Death Eaters. Luckily, my oldest son and his wife had a daughter that I've raised for the last 17 years. My brother was killed by Voldemort himself and his wife died just months later from heart failure, whether they are related, the Healers couldn't tell me but I knew in my heart that they were. Their son, out of rage, sought to join the Death Eaters so he could get closer to Voldermort. I'm not sure how long he lasted, but they found him murdered in his childhood home with a note that said 'Membership denied'.

The announcer paused and breathed deeply. 'I'm sorry folks, but this letter is intense.' He took a few more seconds and continued.

'I supported you from the beginning of this second war, but when you went into hiding, I was furious with you. I felt that you had betrayed me and all of my family that fought and died in the first war. When the Ministry teams were assembled to find you, I volunteered without hesitation. I had no idea that the Ministry had been taken over….. at first. When the Muggleborn Registration Commission was formed, I knew that something was wrong. I left and went home to think. However, my house was broken into and I was put under the Imperius Curse and told to find you at all cost. The next thing I remembered doing on my own, was deciding not to go onto the grounds of Hogwarts during the battle. I spent months under someone else's control and to this day, I have no idea what I did. Only later did I find out that during the battle, my granddaughter did go onto the grounds.

The announcer took another pause and cleared his throat.

'She was standing in the Entrance Hall when you were brought out of the forest. She was fighting a Death Eater shortly after when a shield charm saved her from a certain death. When she stood up, she saw you standing their facing Voldermort. She watched you kill that monster and rid the world of the worst evil we have ever known. I say this to you, Harry Potter. Thank you. Thank you from every cowardly witch and wizard who was too frightened to support you. Thank you from the one's of us too weak to retain control of our actions. And thank you for saving a young girl who you didn't know so an old man could hug her one more time. You could have been so angry at this world for slandering your name as far and wide as possible. We abandoned you when you needed us, and when the world tried to follow you, it was ill attempted and petty. We were too blind to trust you and many paid dearly for it. And in the end, you stood in front of a monster bent on murdering you, and everyone else, for his own gains and you defeated him. Thank you for saving the only family member I have left. Even if you changed no other lives, you have changed mine forever.'

Everyone in the room turned to look at Harry. Harry was shaking with sobs. He didn't know why it was now, but until that point he felt no one had been thankful for everything Him, Ron, and Hermione had done. The memorial where he was awarded the Order of Merlin was nothing to him compared to this letter. Knowing that he had saved a girl from certain death so that she could see her grandfather again was meant more to him than anything had before. Ginny, who had been standing near the fireplace when the letter started being read, crossed the room to hug him closely.

He looked up and found the eyes of the people who had meant more to him than anyone in the world.

'Thank you Ron. Thank you, Hermione.' He said blearily through sobs. 'You did that. Not me.'

Harry regained his composure soon after that feeling lighter for some reason. Like a weight had lifted off his shoulders that he hadn't noticed until it was gone. He sat with everyone in the living room. One by one, they all began retiring to bed. Ginny kissed Harry goodnight and went to bed leaving only him and Ron sitting in the sitting room.

'Harry, I know I've been a right arse about Ginny in the past.' He said causing Harry to laugh a little. 'Shut up. But while I listened to that letter, I couldn't help but think that I was the luckiest person in the world for having such a good man as my best friend.'

He paused twiddling his fingers together 'And I couldn't think of anyone on this earth that's better for my little sister. I promise to do my best not to fly off the handle. But if you hurt her… I'll….'

But whatever he would do, Harry would never know. Ron either couldn't think of anything horrible enough or had decided not to do anything. Ron shook Harry's hand and pulled him into a hug. Together they walked upstairs and retired to bed.

Harry sat on Bill's bed deep in thought. He wasn't sure what to think about everything that had happened today. He had never been happier in his life than to live with the Weasley's. They were the closest thing he had ever had to a family and would do anything for them. Happy with this thought, he lay down and, not long after, was asleep.

_Harry stood in the middle of a familiar street. There was a war memorial in front of him. He took one step towards it and it reformed immediately into the statue of him and his parents. He glanced around quickly to find that he was in face standing in Godric's Hollow. No sooner did he conclude that he was there alone, a deep, rich voice spoke from behind him. _

'_Greetings Harry.'_

_He whipped around and found a tall man standing between him and the statue. He was wearing Wizard's robes with a braided rope tied around the waist. He also wore rope sandals and had a cane in his left hand. On his robes was an Coat of Arms that Harry didn't recognize. _

'_My name is Renthorean Pennchester. I am an ancient ancestor of yours. I have been granted this chance but I do not have long.'_

'_What are you talking about?' Harry asked_

'_Just listen please. Something is coming. Something bad. I can't tell you what, but please be prepared.'_

'_I don't understand. Who are you?' Harry asked overwhelmed. _

'_I told you, I am Renthorean Pennchester and I am your ancestor.'_

_Harry took in his appearance that was outdated in the extreme. 'How ancient?'_

'_Several hundred years, nearly as far back as Merlin himself. I was the greatest wizard since Merlin, according to those I have met in the afterlife.'_

_He turned his head to the gate that led into the graveyard of the small church where Harry's parents were buried and nodded. 'I've been told to tell you that I am arguably as good a wizard as one Albus Dumbledore. Does this name sound familiar to you?'_

_Harry's confusion was growing exponentially. Was he dreaming? Surely he must be, but if he had the ability to think that, wouldn't he wake up?_

'_Listen please, I've been granted permission to give you this warning. Something is coming, be prepared.'_

'_What's coming? I don't understand.'_

'_I'm sorry Harry but I can't tell you.' He donned a determined expression and pointed his staff at Harry. _

'_Wuh… What are you doing?' Harry asked him. _

'_I have sped up the process. You will be surprised when you wake up. Farewell, son. Your parents send their best. Prepare yourself.' _

_He pointed his stuff straight into the air and a blinding light emitted. _

Harry's eyes flew open.


	9. Ch 8 Gift

**Fixed a massive mistake. No need to read it. The story hasn't changed.**

Ch. 8 Gift

Harry's eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright. Blinding pain blurred his vision as he felt his hand slam into something quite solid. Perhaps the blur had come from his glasses flying off his face at the point of collision but he felt sure it was both.

'Harry!' someone nearby exclaimed but he couldn't tell who. He laid back on his pillow and clutched his forehead. He heard a rather resounding clunk and then someone pulled back the curtains of the room allowing blazing sunlight to enter that only intensified his pain.

After few more seconds, he replaced his glasses that he was handed and Hermione came into focus.

'Good morning' he said as brightly as he could manage.

'Oh Harry I am so sorry. I was trying to float the armchair across the room so I could sit and read with the sunlight coming through the crack in those blinds when you woke up and slammed you head into the leg of the chair.' Hermione said all this very fast in hopes that the quicker she explained the less angry he might get.

Harry attempted to sit up again causing only a slight wave of nausea. He swung his legs down and asked 'Why are you in here reading in here?'

She eyed him closely for a moment before swooping down on him wand in hand. Another blinding pain met his eyes but Hermione held them open peered closely at them from only a few inches away, muttering something under her breath. After a few seconds the light disappeared and Hermione backed away.

'You're not concussed' she said deep in thought. 'I suppose maybe…'

'Hermione!' Harry called regaining her attention. 'Why are you reading in here?' he asked slightly more frustrated sounding than had intended.

'Harry you are in Bill's room, remember? This is the opposite side of the house.'

He sat staring at her confused for a moment before it hit him.

'Oh! Then that means… How long was I asleep?'

'Nearly 20 hours. You were muttering all day about something. We kept trying to figure out what we were saying.' She said looking worried. 'Ginny came in early this morning to wake you but her Mum told her not to.'

'What time is it?' He asked hoarsely. He hadn't used his voice all day.

'Nearly 7 o'clock' she said sounding concerned. 'I had to hex Ginny so she would calm down, and it's so sweet you two are together again.'

Harry's stomach gave a resounding growl from lack of food, as he had apparently not eaten all day either. He made a motion to get up but was stopped by Hermione. 'Ron's mum told me to not let you out of bed. She wants to bring you up a tray.' Hermione had been having trouble calling her Molly since the incident when Molly had glimpsed Ron and in an intimate situation.

'Hermione I'm perfectly capable of walking downstairs' Harry said with an ireful voice. He did not feel up to being coddled at all.

'I know but if you think that I'm going to ignore what she wants, then you're off your rocker.'

Harry reckoned she had a good point and lay back down reluctantly. Hermione walked out of the room closing and locking the door behind her. Harry thought fiercely that if he was going to be locked in this room like an unruly patient that he would just levitate himself out the window and be done with it. However, he supposed he was an unruly patient more times than not and in any case, fresh clothes had been left for him to change into. Perhaps that's what the locked door was for. Harry summoned the clothes with his wand and put them on, leaving his night clothes on the dresser.

He sat in the chair next to the bed waiting for Molly to return with food when he heard frantic footsteps outside on the landing. The door flew open and Ginny seemed to fly across the room into his lap knocking quite a bit of air out of Harry's lungs. She gave him one quick hug, kissed him on the cheek, and then whacked him sharply on top of his head with her palm.

Harry, pleased at first, was soon confused at the mixed signals. 'That's for making me worry,' she told brightly.

'What? The kiss or the abuse?'

She shrugged and said 'Both. I really was worried Harry. You were muttering all morning but Mum wouldn't let me wake you.'

'Muttering?' Harry said slightly embarrassed. 'What was I saying?'

'I'm not sure, something about a chest or tent,' she said trying to remember. 'Ron, of course, thought you were trying to say Worcestershire and figured you just wanted a steak.'

But before he could even register that "chester" rang a bell with him, Molly walked in at that moment (The _at that moment_is unnecessary and doesn't really make sense ) with a tray of sandwiches and stopped in the doorway at the sight of Harry and Ginny. She smiled wide and set the tray on the end of the bed.

'Harry, dear, you have a visitor downstairs when you are ready.' Harry, surprised, paused in the middle of drinking his pumpkin juice and asked who.

'Oh don't worry about that, just come down when you are done.' She gave them one more smile before retreating out of the room leaving the door wide open.

Harry resumed his early evening breakfast while Ginny sat comfortably on his lap.

'Who is here?' He asked between mouthfuls of a delicious turkey sandwich. Ginny smiled and merely shook her head.

'You don't know or you won't tell me?'

She made a show out of locking her lips and throwing away the key. Harry smiled back with his own wicked smile at her. 'Ahh but you forget. I can do this' and Harry grabbed his wand, pointed it at her, and she rose straight up 6 feet into the air.

Ginny screamed in shock and delight, flailing her limbs trying to keep from tumbling over in midair.

Harry set her down and received another sharp blow to the top of his head. They walked downstairs meeting Arthur on the way who bid Harry good morning and Ginny good evening. When they arrived downstairs, Ron and Hermione sat in on the couch together, while George, Molly, Percy and a dark haired woman sat on the floor in various places.

Harry remained shocked at the sight of the women for a split second. Andromeda Tonks sat in the living room looking just as much like her sister Bellatrix as she ever had. When she saw Harry, she flashed a brilliant smile and stood to embrace Harry in a tight hug. She whispered a thank you into his ear before letting go.

'How would you like to meet your godson, Harry?' she asked in a tired voice. Harry assumed that she would be exhausted since she had been making the arrangements for her daughter and Remus by herself. He immediately decided that he would not make her do that alone and made a point to ask if he could help in a moment.

'I'd... I'd love to' He said nervously. Harry had never even held an infant much less tried to be a godparent to one. She turned around and Harry saw Teddy Lupin lying on his back in front of George. Teddy's hair was bright turquoise, what little of it there was. He looked so like Remus it was startling. Harry sat down next to George who seemed to be quite at ease with him. Andromeda came and sat on the couch near him.

'George you really do seem to be a natural with him' She said making George blush. As soon as Harry sat, Teddy's hair turned a deep burgundy and his little infant hands stretched towards him.

'He wants Harry.' Ginny said sweetly as she sat beside Harry. 'How cute.' Without warning she reached down and scooped Teddy off the ground and handed him to Harry.

'Gin – what – how do' Harry stuttered as he held the infant was thrust into his care.

'Relax, Harry. You'll do fine.' Ginny said as she let go of him. Harry held Teddy in his left arm while his right was firmly grasped by the tiny hand that had stretched out for him. Harry remembered the night that Remus had come to Shell Cottage and announced the birth. He was so blissfully happy, which was a complete turn-around from the Remus that had tried to run off with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He was so glad he had goaded Remus into returning to Tonks. He had spent at least a few weeks with his son.

Harry decided in that spot that he would do anything and everything for this boy, whose father had done so much for him. After a few minutes of holding and crooning Teddy, he drifted into a peaceful nap.

'I've never seen him slip off like that.' Andromeda said amazed. 'He usually only sleeps when he's lying down.'

'Harry's a natural.' Ginny said kissing him on the cheek.

Harry chuckled and said 'I don't know about that natural part. It's probably George just exhausted him with …'

'I did no such thing' George said in good impression of Percy's most pompous manner.

Everyone chuckled and resumed their various activities. Andromeda drifted off to sleep for a few minutes as well. Near dinner time, a resounding crack came from behind Harry and Kreacher appeared in the sitting room. The sound of apparition roused both Andromeda and Teddy. Teddy began wailing loudly and Harry nearly came unhinged. He had no idea what to do, but luckily, help came in the form of Molly.

'No, no Andromeda. Sit back down. I will take him.' She said

'No I couldn't ask you to.'

'Well you don't have to. I am glad to help she said as she removed the crying baby from Harry's arms, who was all too happy to relinquish control. She crooned to Teddy and rocked him back and forth softly as he she stepped into the kitchen.

'Kreacher has come to visit Master Harry in the Weasley home.' Kreacher said in his bullfrog voice. 'He has a message for Master Hermione from Professors Slughorn and Flitwick.'

Hermione jumped to her feet off the couch, causing Ron who was leaning against her to fall onto the arm rest. Hermione snatched the note from Kreacher's waiting hand. She thanked him and went upstairs without hesitation.

'Well that was nice.' Ron said massaging his ear.

'Master?' Kreacher asked as he eyed the door to the kitchen. 'May Kreacher make a request, sir?'

'By all means, please do.' Harry replied brightly. He owed Kreacher a great deal and had decided that he would always treat Kreacher with respect, as he rightly deserved. Kreacher's help in finding the locket had been invaluable. His help in the final moments of the battle had been paramount as well.

'May Kreacher join the Weasley matron in the kitchen? Kreacher so loves childrens and babies and has not been able to care for one in many years.'

Harry was completely taken aback. Was this really the same Kreacher who had betrayed Sirius to Bellatrix?

'Absolutely Kreacher. Please enjoy yourself. You may visit this house or Andromeda Tonks' house anytime you please to help with anything you please.

Harry saw a moisture in Kreacher's eyes. He bowed low to the ground and said 'Thank you, master, thank you. Master is most gracious.' Before Harry could say anymore, Kreacher bounded out of the room into the kitchen. They heard a small outburst from Molly and then it went quiet again.

'Bless all of you.' Andromeda said breathlessly. 'I could very use the help. I am not a young woman anymore.'

'Please, Andromeda, anytime you ever need a break to run an errand, please feel free to bring him here. I will help as much as you need.'

'You are sweet Harry, thank you.' Ginny smiled at him brightly and Harry kissed her on the cheek.

Andromeda got up soon after to leave, she needed to run some errands and she had promised Augusta Longbottom that she would visit. Harry sat contemplating everything that seemed to be happening around him. It was nearly as overwhelming as everything last year had been. He often found that he was fighting the current headlong trying to end the war. Now that he had, he felt the current was no longer pushing in the other direction and he was flying, head first, into something just as unknown. Everything from Teddy to Ginny to an Order of Merlin to his parent's vault to…

His thought stopped cold as he remembered

'Oh no, I was going to go to Ollivander's today,' he said snapping his finger once.

'That's okay Harry. It's only Tuesday,' Ginny said trying to mollify him. 'We can go tomorrow. Whatever these things are, they've been ready for you for 16 years. A few more hours won't hurt.'

'Yeah, I know' Harry began, 'but I wanted to go today.'

'Well too bad' Ron said. 'You shouldn't have slept all day.'

Ginny shot Ron a dirty look but Harry just smiled and withdrew his wand covertly from the pocket of his jeans. He pointed it at Ron and thought _Levicorpus_and watched as Ron was hoisted into the air by his ankle.

'Ahhhhh' he screamed as Ginny, George, and Arthur all doubled over in fits of laughter. Seconds later, Hermione descended the stairs and paused at the scene that met her eyes. She seemed to think nothing out of the ordinary and resumed walking across the sitting room.

'Oh thank the lord,' Ron said relieved at the sight of her. 'Hermione, can you please get me down from here?' She sat down calmly and picked up the Evening Prophet.

'I'm sure you deserve it for whatever reason.' Ron looked as if Christmas had been replaced with exam day. After a few seconds Hermione glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and smirked. While his back was to her, she subtly pointed her wand at him and he crashed to the floor.

'It seems you bit off more than you can chew, son' Arthur said calmly from a nearby armchair.

Harry laughed again and even Ron couldn't help but smile.

'What was the message form Slughorn about?' Ginny asked Hermione.

Hermione explained about the red haze that had been in the 7th floor corridor. Ginny sound intrigued with the idea of walking through it.

'Trust me. You don't want to.' Harry said recalling his experience hanging for dear life from the grass on the quidditch pitch.

'He's right Ginny' Hermione said. 'As it turns out that if you stayed in that particular haze for more than 30 seconds, it began to suck the air from you lungs.'

'Oh,' said a wide eyed Ginny. 'Then I guess I didn't want to.'

'Did they get shot of it?' asked a slightly surly Ron who was rubbing his ankle.

'Yes and they said the Room of Requirement still works too.'

'Excellent' Ginny said giving Harry a smirk as Mr. Weasley began snoring softly in his chair.

'Sorry, Ginny. Flitwick said he's going to try and seal it to no one but the teachers.'

'Yeah but they may not be able to. We don't know, the room may not allow it.'

'That's true, Hermione,' Harry said.

'Well it doesn't need to be open to students.' Hermione said in her best prefect manner. 'Too many students could go in there and do who knows what.'

'Exactly,' Ginny said under her breath so only Harry could hear her. Harry's heart raced at the thought of having an entire night alone with Ginny.

After several hours of relaxation by the fire punctuated by the occasional bottle of butterbeer, they retired to bed, but not before Ginny gave Harry a heated and passionate kiss on the landing by her door. Harry slept well that night. He woke feeling incredibly refreshed. He couldn't remember sleeping that well in months. He dressed in his robes and went to slip his trainers on. He had stopped using shoelaces months ago due to spectacular knot that they were in. As he retrieved them from under the bed where they had slid the night before, he took in the near destroyed state of them 'Sheesh' He said turning them over and surveying them in his hands. They looked as they had gone through a wood chipper, he thought to himself. An idea seized him that he contemplated for a moment before putting it into action.

'Kreacher' he said into the empty room. A sharp crack announced his arrival. Kreacher bowed at once low nearly touching his nose to the floor.

'Master?'

'Kreacher I was wondering if you could do me a favor.' Harry said turning his shoes over in his hands once more.

'If it involves throwing Master's filthy footwear away, then Kreacher would be happy to do it' he said eying the shoes as if they had spoken ill of his favorite cooking ladle. Harry laughed and nodded.

'They are pretty bad, aren't they?'

'Yes Master,' He said unabashed.

'Can you not repair them?' Kreacher paused eyeing the shoes apprehensively. 'If you don't want to, then feel free to say so.'

'Kreacher is not wanting to, sir' He replied immediately. Harry laughed again handed the old dilapidated shoes to Kreacher. There was a sharp crack again and the shoes had gone.

'Thank you, master. Is Master wanting Kreacher to fetch him another pair?'

'Uhh sure. That would be great Kreacher thank you.' He figured he'd have to borrow a pair from Ron until he got to Diagon Alley today. An idea he wished to avoid as Ron's feet were a few sizes larger than Harry's. He stood and crossed the room to retrieve his money bag. He handed the whole thing to Kreacher who looked stunned and confused.

'Don't worry Kreacher. Consider it your fund to buy supplies for the Burrow with.'

Kreacher nodded. 'Is Master wanting muggle-made or wizard made shoes?'

Harry paused and looked at Kreacher. He had come so far since betraying Sirius, Harry could hardly believe it. 'Wizard made shoes will be fine but nothing to exuberant. Just some comfortable shoes please.'

'Yes, Master. I will bring them to you soon.' He apparated with the usual crack.

Harry went down to breakfast bare-footed causing Ron to give him an expression somewhere before hilarity and confusion. 'Forget something?' He asked holding back laughs.

'No' Harry said thumping him on the arm as he walked by. 'Kreacher is getting me another pair. I've had the same pair since before Dumbledore's funeral.' Harry sat down and ate breakfast with Ron, Arthur, and Molly. Everyone else was asleep still as it was still somewhat early. Harry was served eggs, bacon and wheat toast by Molly. It was delicious and he took 3 helpings of everything.

'Mrs. – Molly, I don't know what I'm going to do when move into my own place. I'll have to come here for every meal. This is delicious.' Harry said smiling. Molly blushed scarlet but still managed a stern look.

'Harry Potter, you aren't moving anywhere. For one thing you don't have anywhere to go besides Grimmauld place and that's just such an awful place.' Harry had to agree with her there. He couldn't imagine living in a home with a constantly screaming portrait of an old shrew of a woman and several house elf heads mounted on the wall in the stairwell.

'And if you move away from my daughter, she'll be devastated and I might just have to sick Ron on you.' She said with a wink. Ron gave him a stern, serious look. Harry considered him with a smile. Harry wasn't truthfully sure if he could take Ron, but he knew that it was an intriguing practice idea.

Ron flashed the same devious smile at him. They both laughed as Hermione and George both descended the stairs together.

'What's so funny?' Hermione asked observing her two friends chuckling darkly.

'The thought of jinxing Harry right out of his socks.' Ron said causing Harry to laugh a little more. Ginny looked back and forth between the two of them as if they were conversing in German.

'Boys.' She said pouring herself some eggs.

'Sounds like fun.' George said in a bored voice. 'Can I join?'

Harry and Ron laughed at the exasperated look Hermione threw George. Without warning, a large, tawny owl delivered two letters, one to Harry and the other to Hermione. Harry thanked him and offered him a small piece of toast. He accepted it stiffly and flew back out the window. Hermione's bore the familiar Ministry seal. Harry's was from Ginny.

In the commotion over Hermione's letter from the ministry, which turned out to be from the Australian Ambassador of Magic informing her that her parents had been located, Harry slyly slipped the letter in his pocket.

'Hermione that's amazing.' Harry said giving her a wide smile.

'What is?' said a voice from the stares. He looked round to see Ginny descending the stairs.

'They found Hermione's parents in Australia.' Ron said in an attempt at a bright voice. What was Ron scared of? Harry stored the thought for later.

'Oh wow! That's great Hermione. When can you go bring them back?' Ginny asked quickly sitting beside her.

'I – I can go anytime as long as I give the Australian Ministry a week's notice.' Harry, who had been focused on his 3rd helping of the delicious bacon, looked up at his friend. She met his eyes and then looked away quickly.

'Why do they need a week's notice?' Harry asked pointedly.

Everyone in the room paused what they were doing to look at Hermione. 'Now – now don't get mad Harry. ' All Harry could think at that phrase was red flag. 'The Australian Ministry wants to throw a reception in our honor. They knew we are friends and won't take no for an answer.'

Harry set his fork down on his plate and put his head in his hands. He supposed he should have seen this coming. 'Please Harry?' Hermione asked pleadingly.

George, detecting an alert in his humor timer, said 'Yeah Harry, please! Pllleeeeaaassse,' while he literally bouncing up and down in his chair in a very Hermione-ish manner. Hermione and Ginny laughed while Ron looked at his brother disapprovingly.

'Of course I will, Hermione. It's the least I can do. As long…'

'Oh thank you, thank you, thank you.' She said leaping to her feet to circle the table and give Harry a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

'As long as you can accept that I probably won't be happy about it.' Harry finished.

'Of course you won't' Ron said resuming his consumption of a bacon egg sandwich. 'You're Harry,' he went on as if this answered everything.

'When do we go?' Ginny asked causing both her parents to look at her.

'Sorry, Ginny. You're not of age yet. You can't leave the country without a legal guardian.' Arthur said.

'Damn.' Ginny whispered fiercely.

'I'm sorry, Gin.' Hermione said putting her hand on Ginny's. 'We won't be gone long and I'll make sure Harry writes you every night.'

Harry smiled at Ginny and said 'Thanks Hermione, but I won't need the reminder.'

At that moment, Kreacher appeared which another sharp crack causing Hermione to jump violently and spill pumpkin juice down the front of her blouse. She cursed softly and retrieved a napkin in an attempt to mop up as much liquid as possible. This, however, was a losing battle as the liquid did nothing but loosen the woven fabric causing it to stretch farther and farther with each wipe from Hermione. Ron watched her raptly, wide-eyed and jaw hanging open. More and more skin was appearing as she tried to repair the damage.

Ginny was rotating between a deep puce to scarlet red trying not to laugh. Harry reached over and pushed Ron's jaw back into place and he immediately snapped out of his trance.

'Hello Kreacher.' Harry said.

'Hello Master.' Kreacher croaked. He held a brown shoebox with nothing more than an ornate L on the lid. 'Kreacher has returned with the shoes master requested.' He handed Harry the box and bowed.

'Thanks loads, Kreacher' Harry paused waiting for him to finish bowing. 'You know, you don't need to bow every time we speak. You aren't my servant. You're my …' He paused, searching for appropriate word before coming up with, 'companion.'

'Master is much too nice to Kreacher after everything he has done. Kreacher has not always been a good house elf.'

'Nonsense' Hermione said strongly. 'You have been a delight ever since Grimmauld Place.'

'That's right.' Ron piped in as he tore his gaze from Hermione with difficulty. 'As a matter of fact, do you think you make some of that Italian pasta you made for us that time.' He rubbed his stomach appreciatively. 'It was bloody wonderful.'

Kreacher smiled and began to bow once more but stopped himself quickly. 'Of course, Master Ron. I will starts\ it at once, after I ask Mistress of the burrow for permission.'

'Permission?' Hermione said severely. 'Kreacher you don't need to ask permission from anyone. You can...'

'Oh no, Miss Hermione, Kreacher can't. Tis' good manners to ask permission before using another's kitchen.'

'Oh. Well ok.' She replied.

Harry unboxed the shoes Kreacher had found him to find a simple pair of white and blue trainers. Harry removed them and noticed that the fabric was exceptionally soft yet sturdy at the same time. He slid them on and was incredibly surprised. They were more comfortable than any other pair of shoes he could ever remember wearing.

'Wow, Kreacher these are amazing, thank you.'

'Master is most welcome.'

Kreacher went to find Molly while Hermione, with an unsurprisingly small amount of help from Harry and Ron, made plans to travel to Australia at the end of the following week. That gave Harry nearly two weeks to settle any business in London and Hermione to put together a schedule, arrange Portkeys, and other various things of this nature and for Ron to decide how best to 'do all those things you guys said' as he so eloquently put it. It was nearly high noon when they came to a close in their preparations. They were far from done, but until Hermione arranged everything on the Ministry side, there was little left to do.

Ginny had showered and dressed while they worked and was back downstairs eating lunch with them. Their next stop was Ollivander's and Jigar's. Harry was determined, excited, and apprehensive all at once about this trip. It was as if his parents were still there. He was embarking on something that they had specifically arranged for him to do. It gave Harry immense satisfaction to finally feel as though he were truly part of his parents. He had always used the memory of his parents as a point of pride, strength, and courage. But now, however, he would have a tangible and quantifiable link to them.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione bid the remaining Weasley's farewell and apparated to the entrance to Diagon Alley. One tap of an old chipped block later, they once again stood in the bustling alley. Diagon Alley looked, if possible, even more restored than it had a few days prior. Every surface of every building seemed to glow with fresh coats of paint. The wanted signs of wizards, most of which had been Harry, were gone. The only store that now remained closed was Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Harry stopped at the entrance to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and peered in the door. No one had seen Florean in over a year, yet there he stood behind the counter of his shop just as kind faced as he was when he gave Harry free ice cream when he had lived in the Leaky cauldron after escaping the Dursley's.

'Harry, m'boy. It has been far too long.' He said genially, giving Harry an enthusiastic handshake.

'Mr. Fortescue' Harry said still surprised. 'I thought you'd been dragged off last year. Everyone thought you had been killed.'

'So I keep hearing. No, no.' He said waving his hand as if he were waving the thought out of existence 'I did that. I boarded everything up and left the country. During the first war, I passed intelligence for the Ministry and ended up helping put a few Death Eaters in Azkaban.'

'I never knew that.' Hermione said in a shocked voice.

'You must be Ms. Granger.' Her said with a kind small and a shake of her hand. 'And you two are clearly Weasely's' he continued pointing nonchalantly to their flaming red Hair.

'How did you...' Ron began before being cut off by Ginny.

'The Prophet I expect.'

'Well yes, but mostly because Harry told me all about you when last we talked.' He said making Harry blush slightly.

The four of them sat with him for a few minutes while his recounted his wanderings over the past year. He had lived in several different countries during his time in hiding and thusly, could now speak a few new languages with sporadic accuracy. He offered them all an ice cream sundae that was exceedingly delicious. They left the store and proceeded to Ollivander's shop, the letter from Harry's parents was stored in his pocket.

As they approached Harry felt his stomach squirm nervously. He had no idea what to expect in this 'gift' from Ollivander. Additionally, he had met Mr. Ollivander several times and he had never mentioned this supposed gift. The store looked as though it had been given a complete renovation. All of the windows had been replaced and a new coat of paint covered the wooden surfaces on the exterior. The only aspect that looked the same as it had before was the ancient lettering above the door which looked as ancient as the date it stated: 382 B.C.

Harry stepped through the door and a bell in the depths of store rang. The familiar feeling of suddenly stepping into a large and elaborate library fell over all of them. There was a small desk inside that held an ancient cash register and a small glass case with a simple leather glove.

'Mr. Ollivander?' Harry called into the store. Complete silence was all her received an answer. 'He must be… out to lunch?' he continued as a question.

Ginny and Hermione shrugged. Harry stepped over to the glass case containing the glove. There was a small piece of paper below the glove that read. 'Glove of Penn'.

'I wonder who Penn was?' Ron asked staring at the glove.

'I don't know.' Hermione said absentmindedly. She was looking at the enormous bookshelves that were already stocked to brim with wands. Several in the older, dust covered shelves looked as though they had been there for years. Well, at least the most thickly dust covered shelves. Every shelf had a generous layer of dust, but on some shelves there were a dozen or so brand new looking boxes. Mr. Ollivander must have been hard at work since his return.

'I wonder why his glove is important.' Harry asked as he too looked away from the glove at the shelves.

'It was probably his duel glove. You know,' Ron made a violent slapping movement in midair. 'The glove he used to slap people with for a duel.'

Suddenly an elderly and breathy sounding voice spoke from the shadows. 'No, Ronald Weasley that is not it.' Everyone jumped at the sound of the voice, but Mr. Ollivander appeared from a particularly dark aisle of shelves at the far end of the store. He appeared grinning from ear to ear. Harry was still slightly disconcerted by the mysterious behavior of him.

'Yes, I thought I'd be seeing you soon, Mr. Potter. ' Harry had a flashback to the first day he had stepped foot into Diagon Alley. Mr. Ollivander said nearly the exactly same thing when he had stepped foot in the shop to purchase his wand. Harry withdrew the letter from his pocket and held it up. Ollivander nodded and walked past them all to the small desk with the cash register and glove.

'Mr. Potter, several years ago now, your mother and father were here and when I told them,' he paused to incline his head slightly '… a certain tale, your father exclaimed that the story had been about his ancestor.'

He withdrew his wand and set it on the counter before him. 'At first, I was stubbornly sceptical to believe him. This story had taken place several centuries ago, so long ago in fact that much history was lost from that time because it was never recorded.' He took his wand and laid the tip to wear it touched the glass case. 'I then decided to research his claim. Why? To this day I still do not know. But after several months of research into ancient libraries of wizarding families, I discovered that your father had been correct.'

'The story was of a wizard named Renthorean Pennchester.' He looked at Harry expectantly, as if Harry should know this name. For some reason, Harry agreed, he felt he should know this name. But since he couldn't place it, he dismissed the feeling. He, therefore, turned to Hermione in hopes that maybe she could shed some light on the person. She too looked curiously confused.

'I take it none of you had heard this name before.' They all nodded, except Harry. 'Pennchester was the greatest wizard since Merlin himself, famed for his knowledge of spells and ability for turning ordinary objects into extraordinary items. He was known to have two items on him at all times: his trusty invisibility cloak,' Harry felt his heart skip a beat and his stomach jump into his throat 'and his glove.'

Ollivander gestured towards the glove in the glass case. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all moved their gaze to the case, while Harry kept his trained on Mr. Ollivander.

'A little over 400 years ago, one of my ancestors obtained the glove from a young man claiming to be an ancestor of a great and powerful wizard. My ancestor discovered the origin of the glove and procured it immediately. However, it was cleverly enchanted to wear only an ancestor of Penn, as he was called, could wear it.'

'My father once told me that he knew that I would be the one to deliver it this ancestor of Penn. After my months of research, when I discovered your father had spoken the truth, I sent for him to see me immediately. He told me that he did not wish to have the glove, that he wished you to have it. Your mother and father decided to let the wand remain in my care until you were of age.'

He paused a moment as he looked at Harry with a sad expression. ' A short time later, your parents were killed. So I have kept the glove with the intent that I would give to you when the time came. '

He laid his hand over the wand on the counter and murmured a few words and the glass case around the glove glowed a bright green and melted away. Mr. Ollivander gestured one more time to the glove.

'None of us may even touch it Harry. If you are truly an heir then you are probably the only one alive who can.' No one so much as drew breath as Harry slowly reached out toward the glove. He paused momentarily before he grasped the glove firmly, feeling its worn texture beneath his hand.

**Thank you to my beta Witchwithwings24 for the incredible help. Couldn't have caught all my many mistakes without her. **

**and thank you for sticking with me this far. **


	10. Ch 9 Recovery

**_This chapter is kind of a way to test the waters. I'm trying to make sure I don't go from: believable story to being far-fetched. Let me know what you think. _**

Ch. 9 Recovery

Harry removed the glove from the counter and held it in his hand. It lay across his palm looking old and ragged. If it really was as old as Ollivander had said, it should have fallen apart centuries ago. This meant there must have been magic involved.

'Boom! Crassshhh!' Ron exclaimed suddenly without pretense while flailing his arms in a wild manner. Everyone turned to look at him. 'Sorry. I just thought something spectacular was supposed to happen, so I … I uhh' he silenced at the look that Hermione gave him and he assumed a look more appropriate to a funeral procession. Harry held the glove in his hand. It looked so like a simple leather glove that he gave Ollivander a skeptical look.

'Disbelieving, Mr. Potter? Put it on, that will display its most known power. This I am sure.'

Harry looked at the glove once more and slowly slid his hand into the rough feeling glove, feeling his fingers fit loosely in the sleeves meant for them. The second he latched the clasp around his wrist, the glove disappeared entirely and he felt the glove change to fit his hand snugly. After overcoming the shock of feeling a thousand year old glove shift around his hand, he flexed his hand to feel the glove stretch snugly around his fingers.

The most curious sensation engulfed his hand, he could still feel the glove but he could also feel the air on his skin. When he touched his right hand with his left, it sank to the skin but He could also feel the pressure of the leather glove against his skin.

'That's... That's. ...

'Amazing'' Ginny finished for him. She looked at him and grasped his hand with her own.

'Do you feel the glove?' Harry asked. She shook her head.

'That's really interesting and everything, but that's hardly a substantial power.' Hermione said in a critical voice.

'I only know of one more property. May I, Mr. Potter?'

Harry nodded and Ollivander, at once, grabbed his hand and positioned like it was holding a wand. 'Is this how you hold your wand?' he asked. 'Shape your hand like your holding a wand.'

Harry shaped his hand like he thought it should, feeling foolish, and imagined his wand was there in his hand. His hand jolted is surprise.

No sooner did he imagine himself holding his wand did it appear in his hand in the exact way that Harry preferred. His other hand snapped to his pocket, where his wand should have been, to find it empty. He looked at the wand in his hand. 'Let Go' Ollivander instructed and when Harry did so, the wand disappeared. Harry felt and it had returned to his pocket.

'Ok... well, uh, that's rather remarkable.' Hermione said in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. Ron, however didn't miss her turning slightly pink and chuckled.

'Wand thievery was a particular problem all those centuries ago. This solved that problem.'

Harry tested its capabilities several more times by pretending to point his wand at Ron and each time, it appeared. He even cast a few simple spells to ensure it wasn't an illusion.

'Since it hasn't been properly used in centuries, its full abilities have never been discovered. It is a curious but powerful object.' Ollivander eyed both Harry and the glove with reverence. Harry continued to test the glove allowing Hermione to cast a leg locking curse at him which harry blocked easily with a flick of his wand.

'It isn't the most useful thing I've ever seen' Hermione said examining it in Harry's open hand 'but it is most certainly unique'

Mr. Ollivander insisted on examining Harry's wand proclaiming it to be in pristine condition, and the departed the shop. They wondered down the street admiring the glove. Ron had mentioned its similarity to the sorting hat which they found ironic.

'Old as dirt, ragged as an old book and magical as bucket of pixies; that's what it is'

Hermione found this comment to be tasteless and tacky but Harry had to agree with him. Harry continue to subtly test the Wandcalling, as he had come to dub it because he couldn't think of anything better, and it continued to perform consistently. Before their trip to this jewelry shop, they stopped at a local muggle coffee shop where Ron and Ginny were introduced to the concept of gourmet coffee.

Harry knew of this, but had never had any himself. The Dursley's had made sure that when they had a frozen coffee or latte', Harry did not. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all found something they liked while Ron was revolted by his amaretto flavored coffee.

After leaving they found a secluded alleyway where they could apperate to Abernale St. They arrived on a busy road full of activity. It was sheer luck that they arrived unnoticed because not seconds after their feet hit solid ground, they walked into a muggle man who's head had been turned looking at a teenage girl walking by. They made their way up the street towards their destination. They found Jigar's Jewelry on the corner of a tall white office building.

Several muggles stood staring in the display of the shop talking animatedly. As they approached they heard snippets of what the ecstatic group of muffled were saying.

'...they r supposed to go on sale next week.' One young man was saying. 'It's a new stone found only in Africa.'

'Look Peter, they will be on necklaces too!' A smuggled girl was saying to her less than excited boyfriend.

'Wow Liz.' He replied with a wide unconvincing grin. Liz did not look pleased. Ginny And Hermione walked past the door to inspect for themselves what was causing such a commotion.

'Oh' Hermione said in understanding and turned right around towards the door. Ginny nearly tripped attempting to both follow Hermione and continue on towards the window.

'What are they?' Ron asked

'They are just normal diamonds that are charmed to sparkle a different color at different temperatures.'

Ginny couldn't help but look upset. Harry knew that she had never had jewelry before that she hadn't made herself and certainly not any with diamonds. Harry thought determinedly that this would change by her birthday.

Together they all entered the shop, leaving the muggles outside. The inside was extravagantly decorated with plush leather furniture, 2 large crystal chandaliers, and incredibly large and expensive looking jewelry. Harry, who knew he could afford moat of the things in the shop, felt uneasy when he glanced at some the price tags.

'Welcome, my name is Emmaline' said a middle aged woman behind a nearby counter. 'Can I help you?'

Harry looked back at his friends who gave him encouraging smiles. 'Y -yes ma'am. I was looking for Jigar.' Harry said in as polite and confident voice as he could.

Her polite smile faded 'I guess you don't know - Mr. Dickson, Jigar, passed away some time ago. I bought the store from his widow.'

This presented a problem. He felt sure that if this Jigar character had probably been a wizard or at the very least a squib. But he had no way of knowing if this woman had any knowledge of the wizarding world at all.

'Did he keep any records?' Hermione asked. This was apparently the wrong thing to say because Emmaline did not look happy at her four odd visitors to a store she had owned for years.

'Look, I don't even know who you are, and you show up in my store asking to see the records that the previous owner kept without any reason whatsoever.'

Harry abandoned pretense before the situation got out of hand, 'I'm sorry ma'am. My name is Harry.' He said as kindly as he could. 'You see, I have this letter from my parents telling me to come here for some form of surprise or gift. It says specifically to come here but it doesn't say who to speak to.' Harry held up the letter but held it out her reach as she had made to grab it. 'Our…. case would be unique and sensitive.'

'All we want to see is the records to see if his parents may have left anything.' Ginny said in a kind but insistent voice.

'I never said ….'

'You said _the_ records.' Harry said with a sly smile. She gave him a significant look.

Emmaline motioned for them to follow her around the edge of the counter where they walked into a back store room. The room was dark and dusty. On a small desk was a stack of file folders. A set of shelves held several dust covered boxes. On the opposite wall was a square card table with white playing cards and a glass bottle. Harry noticed the name on the bottle and before it disappeared swiftly. Harry smiled.

'What's the name you're looking for?' she asked taking a box off the shelves and removed the lid. There weren't many files in the box.

'James and Lily Potter.' Hermione said. Emmaline didn't do a double take, lose any color out of her face, or even twitch in any way. Harry admired her resolve. It was stronger than any other person he had ever met.

'I'm sorry but I don't have any contracts for long term layaway under anyone by the name of Potter' She said as she looked back at them. Harry laughed out loud softly causing everyone to look at him. He found this to be the perfect opportunity to test the…

'Check your magical contracts' he said smiling. Emmaline looked at him a few moments before smiling. 'Why did you try and hide it?'

'What?' Ron asked confused.

'Harry what are you doing?' Ginny asked quietly to him.

'I tried to hide because I know that as soon as you take your... whatever it is…with you, I'll have to start accepting magical contracts again.'

Hermione, Ginny, and Ron looked back and forth between the two of them. 'What gave me away?' Emmaline said as she resealed the box and placed it back on the shelf. Harry, using the glove, pointed it at the glass bottle on the table. The name on the bottle faded back into view.

'Butterbeer' Emmaline said. 'I thought I cleared it before you could see. I'm sorry about trying to trick you.' she said in a voice with no hint of apology. 'I just don't want to take magical contracts. Jigar took loads of them and I hated messing with them.'

'Why are going to have to take them once I leave?' Harry asked

She sighed heavily, 'The law says that you may only have one magical contract for long term layaway at a time. I wasn't here when Jigar took your parents contract. But it states in the contract that should they pass away, the contract remains in effect until you fulfill it. So I haven't had to take one the entire time I've owned the shop.'

She stepped over to the small card table and pulled it aside easily. She waved her wand over the expanse of wall next to the floor that had been shielded by the table. A safe appeared that was small but large enough for a quaffle to fit in. She entered the combination and retrieved a small red velvet box no more than two inches across any surface on it and handed it to Harry,

There was no crack in the box, or any way at all for him to open the box. Confused, he handed it to Hermione. She pulled her wand out and pointed it at the box. A patch appeared on it.

'Harry, look!' they all looked at the message that had appeared.

_Nice try Harry. This box will not open until it gets what it wants. _

It was in his mother's handwriting. He wondered vaguely why she wrote everything. Perhaps his father's was unintelligible.

'I wonder what it wants?' Ron asked scratching his head.

'There is no telling' Ginny said shrugging. 'Whatever it is we can figure it out after lunch.'

'Good point, Gin' Harry said.

They all thanked Emmaline, who instructed them to tell no one that they had fulfilled the magical contract, and they left the jewelry store.

'That little ….' Ron said a word that made Hermione slap him, hard, on the arm.

'Ow!' he took in her expression 'Sorry'

'I agree with him' Ginny said. 'it sure was rude of her to try and keep …. whatever this is.' Ginny said holding the box. She shook it and heard nothing.

'What do you think is in it, Harry?'

'I have no idea.' Harry said placing it in his pocket. 'But let's figure it out later. Ginny's right, I'm starving'

They apparated back to the burrow where they ate a scrumptious lunch provide by Molly. They showed her the items he had been given. She exclaimed at the glove and offered no useful help on the box. For the rest of the day, Harry sat and simply spent time with the best friends he'd ever had….have.

He watched Ron and Hermione lay together on the hearth in front of the fireplace. Despite the fact that had finally admitted their feelings for each other, they still bickered incessantly. The only difference being that now they ended laughing and kissing by the end of it. Some things just won't change he thought to himself.

Have talked bickered themselves nearly into a stupor, Ron and Hermione retired to bed and Ginny was asleep on the couch. Harry sat staring into a fire of his creation, rubbing his temples. A headache had been plaguing him on and off for years but this time was different. He took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. As his eyes unfocused, they seemed to relax.

'I need new glasses' he said aloud as he replaced them and tried to focus his vision. He'd had these pair for so long he'd never considered getting a new prescription. The only reason he got them in the first place was because the school nurse he'd had called the Dursley's for a conference saying that Harry was having to stand at the front of the class to read. Except for a few times when the writing on the overhead had mysteriously become enlarged several hundred percent.

The Dursely's he thought suddenly. He whipped around and grabbed two pieces of parchment. The first he wrote to Dedalus Diggle asking where the Dursley's had been taken. The second however, that sat in front of him on the kitchen table, was as blank then as it was when Harry had picked it up. What did you write to a family who you'd spent nearly your entire life hating adamantly? Harry glanced at his watch, it was just past midnight. He'd been sitting there for over an hour. He finally wrote _I'm coming to get you_ on the parchment. He enveloped it, sealed and addressed it, and set it on the table. As if summoned by his namesake, Hermes landed on the kitchen table and hooted softly. Harry smiled at him.

'What would Percy say if you weren't here in the morning?' The owl hooted at him and snatched the letters off the desk and flew out the window. 'Apparently you don't care.'

'He makes his own deliveries' said a voice behind him. He turned to find Ginny, wrapped in the blanket she had been covered in, standing in the kitchen doorway. 'He was always a little indignant at times'

Harry yawned and said 'Well he is named after the God of Messengers, who tended to be a little eccentric'

'The who?' she asked

He waved his hand airily, 'Oh Hermes the Greek god of messengers. I had to learn about it in elementary school.'

'Oh' she said and then looked out the window at Hermes who had, by then, disappeared into the night. 'Who were those too?'

'Dedalus and the Dursley's' he said moving towards her. Harry very much wanted to kiss her. To put his hands on her hips, pull her close and kiss her. But nerves prevented him from doing so. Ginny, who had no such nervousness, walked up and put her head against his chest. Harry hugged her as she too yawned.

'Let's go to bed' he said softly and she gave a shocked look. 'No, no. that's not what I meant.'

'I know Harry.' She said patting him on the chest.

'I mean... unless you want…' She laughed.

'Trying to catch up are we?'

'Catch up?' Harry asked as they moved towards the sitting room again. 'Catch up to what?'

Using only one finger, she motioned for him to follow. They walked up the stairs creaking with each step, and stopped outside her door. She put a finger over her mouth before kissing him furiously.

'Walk up to your room. Then make these damn stairs stop creaking. Mum and Dad charmed them.' She whispered into his ear before opening and closing her door. Confused, Harry did as she said and walked up to the next landing. He pointed his wand at the stairs which vibrated slightly. Ginny came up , silently, a few seconds later. She opened and closed his door as well and then pointed to the stairs. He pointed his wand at them again.

She grabbed his hand and led him up the now silent stairs to Ron's bedroom door. She flung the door open and a voice, much to high for Ron, said 'What the…'

Hermione and Ron were closely embraced on Ron's bed. Ron's shirt lay discarded on the floor. His hands were around Hermione's waist whose shirt had drifted upward and looked highly disheveled. Ron's hair looked beyond repair and there was a bright bruise on his neck below his ear.

'Ginny, what the hell' Hermione said standing up immediately and straightening her shirt and hair. 'What are you doing?'

She sounded much angrier than she looked. 'Hermione …uhhh… your jeans are' Harry said uneasily

She looked down and squeaked. Her jeans had been unbuttoned and the very top of her underwear had been showing. She turned a deep scarlet as she buttoned them.

'Catch up' Ginny said with effort through her attempts at not laughing.

Ron looked punch drunk on the bed, Harry felt sure that he wasn't really with the conversation. Harry remembered the feeling.

'I'm going to bed' Hermione said sternly and she stormed form the room and down the stairs. This woke Ron up from his uninterested state. 'Hermione, you don't have to go.' He called down the stair but she did not return.

'Damn you' He said pointing his wand at the door which slammed shut.

Ginny burst into laughter and the door reopened. Ron looked abashed and apologized to them before disappearing down the stairs. They walked back down the stairs stopping outside the door to Bill's room.

'So are we going to get the Dursley's tomorrow?' she asked

'Oh no, don't try and change the subject' Harry said with a smile. 'Why did you do that to them?'

'For laughs I suppose. He tortured me for years about boys, I reckon it's my turn.' She said shrugging.

Harry swallowed his fear. 'Or' he paused to put his hands on her hips and pull her slightly closer. 'Maybe you did that to show me what you wanted to catch up on.'

'Ooh Mr. Potter, are you trying to be naughty' she said in bubbly girly voice much unlike her.

Harry laughed losing some of his resolve at the word naughty. He was not very good at this. 'Uhh not really. Just curious which one it was.'

She smiled again and moved close enough to be pressed right up against him. Harry could feel her curve against him in a most alluring way. She moved her head closer to his neck and up to his ear and whispered 'How do you know it wasn't both' and she licked his ear lightly.

She walked down the stairs casting a glance at him over her shoulders. Harry waited before she walked into her room and closed the door to before he shook the chills off like a wet dog trying to rid itself of water. He stepped into Bill's room and dressed for bed. He nearly forgot about the glove, an easy thing to do in retrospect due to its invisibility.

He felt for the clasp and unlatched it. It reappeared and he removed it. The next morning he awoke and went down to breakfast to find two letters on the table. Molly handed him toast and a cup of tea as he set down and unsealed the letters. The first was from his Uncle.

_I hate ruddy owls. We are going home. Do not come there, we are tired of your oddities. Your remaining belongings will be burned_

Typical Harry thought to himself as he unsealed the second letter.

_Dear Harry_

_Congratulations and thank you. We all owe you everything. Your relatives will be arriving home today at around 2 p.m. They refused to allow us to transport them magically. They are very rude. The enchantments guarding their house has been lifted. _

_Yours most sincerely_

_Dedalus_

2 p.m. Harry had plenty of time to arrive there before them and ensure they did not dispose of his belongings. He ate his breakfast and was joined by the remainder of the house in short time. Mr. Weasley was the last as he had come in from the yard where he had been at small building where Fred was.

'Everyone, the arrangements for Fred have been finalized. They are set for tomorrow at 11 a.m.'

'Why did it take so long, Dad?' Ginny asked as she grasped Harry's hand under the table.

'Kingsley asked us to wait. He wants to attend personally every funeral of someone who….. was in the battle.' He said trying to find words he could manage to say.

They spent some time deciding on what they should wear. Harry offered to rent them all expensive formalwear but they refused. In the end, George decided that they would all wear casual, everyday clothes as Fred would be.

They dispersed towards their various activities, George chose to remain outside alone for a while. Harry showed the letters to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, all of whom were outraged at the words his uncle had written.

'I say we go there and scare the piss out of him' Ron said putting fist to palm.

'Ron. That would be so unethical. Sinking to the level….'

'I agree' Harry said. Even Ron looked surprised at Harry's decision. 'I'm not going to jinx them or anything' he told Hermione.

'Yea, but he doesn't know that' Ginny said with the same mischievous air Harry had come to expect from Fred and George.

So at a quarter till two, the four of them apparated into the back yard of No. 4 Privet Dr. Harry thought he would never return here, and he was not excited about doing so. Harry used his wand to unlock the back door and they stepped inside. It was exactly as they had left it before Harry's birthday last summer. Harry, not wanting to spend much time here at all, immediately set about rounding up all the things he had left. Hermione had brought her magically spacious beaded bag to store everything in. They had just finished and sat down in the sitting room when they heard a car driving onto the gravel of the driveway.

'Uh oh' Hermione said 'Harry do you want to leave?' she said starting to get up. Harry thought for a moment as he heard the car doors shut and voices creep in through the window.

'No.' he said 'No, I think we will greet my …family.'

They all leaned back in the chairs. Harry however, stood and walked to the center of the room and stood in the center of the room. He heard the door open and Vernon's angry voice rang from the hallway.

'That lot better not have stolen anything from this house.' He said angrily.

'Calm down, Dad. I'm sure it's fine' said a calm and very un-Dudley-ish sounding Dudley.

Vernon was the first to enter the sitting room. He walked nearly 6 feet into the room before stopping dead. He looked at Harry startled at first but immediately recovered to turn instantly puce.

'YOU!' He roared. 'I told you not to come here. Forget how to do as your told, have you?'

Ginny opened her mouth to retort but Harry stopped her.

'Vernon? Who are you shouting at?' Petunian, horse faced and boney, walked into the sitting room. She took one look at Harry and scoffed.

'Leave now' She said sternly. 'Your uncle told you not to come here. This is our home and we will not allow you to be here.'

'Loosen up, Mum, c'mon.' Dudley walked in now carrying two large bags. He had slimmed down considerably since last summer. He smiled widely when he set eyes on Harry. He set the bags down and crossed the room in 3 large strides.

'Harry, it's great to finally see you.' Harry shook Dudley's large hand. The change that he'd detected last summer in Dudley seemed to have blossomed in him and changed him completely. 'Sorry 'bout them. They're still just as stubborn as a couple of boars.'

'Yes I noticed that' Ginny said hotly from a chair.

'Well' Vernon said 'What do you want?'

'It doesn't matter. You told him we would burn his belongings and we are.'

'I know about everything' Harry said looking at Petunia, ignoring his uncle. 'Everything between Severus and you and my Mum.'

'You don't know anything about that boy' She said sharply 'He was awful to me and Lily didn't do anything …'

'She tried to.' Harry said his voice rising ominously. His hands were clasped behind his back and to punctuate his comment, he called his wand and a roaring fire appeared in the fireplace. Harry had a flashback to Arthur blasting it apart. He wondered why the Dursley's never boarded it back up but dismissed the thought immediately.

'She tried to talk to you the day she left for Hogwarts…'

'I told you never to say….' But his voice disappeared. Vernon kept moving his mouth but no sound came out. He was becoming more and more angry by the second.

'Silence, you' Ron said as he put his wand back on his lap. Vernon looked furious at him but did not advance. The thought of Ron's wand apparently kept him at a distance.

'The day she left she tried to get you to stop being angry at her and you called her a freak.' Harry looked at Ron who nodded and removed the silencing charm.

'Dad, leave them alone. If Harry hadn't helped us go into hiding…..'

'Help us!' Petunia shrieked 'It's his fault we had to go in the first place. If he hadn't made that evil one angry, he would have never targeted our family.'

'Targeted your….' Harry began trying to maintain his calm.

'Voldemort didn't target your family' Ginny yelled at her 'he killed your sister. And tried to kill Harry.'

'Well then' Vernon roared 'He should have done it properly and saved us the trouble of dealing with him.'

Ginny made a violent lunge towards him but was stopped by Ron. Despite that fact that she was roughly a third his size, she looked like she was ready to tear Vernon limb from limb.

'Mum, Dad, cool it' Dudley said but they were beyond hearing him.

'Guys, cool it.' Harry said. Ginny stopped struggling against Ron, who had thankfully removed her wand.

'Now you can try and burn my belongings.' Harry said as he resumed his calm stance 'but you'll regret it.'

'Oh I will, will I' Vernon said in mock amusement.

'Yes' he said simply. 'Anyway, we've collected them all anyway. Dudley, you at least seem to be a reasonable person, if you ever need anything, please don't hesitate send me a letter. Just address it to me at The Burrow and it will find me'

But before Dudley could respond, Petunia spoke

'Dudley will not be contacting any of you. Now, for the last time, leave this house.' She punctuated each of the last three words with a stomp of her foot as Harry turned around to face the fireplace. He decided to put his wand down so his anger wouldn't make him do something foolish. He had nearly set it down when Petunia continued speaking

'And take your _friends and your whore with you!'_

Harry froze, Hermione gasped, Ginny put her hand to her mouth, and Ron's ears turned instantly red. Harry was still holding his wand in his hand which shook violently. The fire in front of slowly grew and turned a dangerous blue.

He turned and slowly with his eyes closed attempting to keep his fury reigned in. He opened them and stared straight in his Aunt and Uncle's face. They each took a step back at the look Harry was giving them. Harry couldn't ever remember being so furious. Hewalked towards his Aunt and Uncle with slow deliberate steps. The closer he approached, the less angry they were and the more frightened they became. He spoke to them with an icy smooth voice.

'I made sure that you weren't murdered and this is how you repay me? I saved your son's life once and this is how you repay me? You do realize that we didn't catch all of them, don't you? No one has come here yet, but when someone does come here to kill you, and rest assured that they will,' Harry stopped and touched his wand to the tip of Vernon's nose. 'Think about this. Will anyone come to help you if you ask?'

Harry watched as the gravity of these words sunk in. He could practically see the cogs twisting, probably knocking off the cobwebs. 'We're leaving' Harry said. Hermione immediately grabbed her bag and walked across the room and grabbed Ginny and Ron both by the shoulder and apparated, right out of the sitting room.

Harry watched them go. Once they had gone, Harry removed his wand from Vernon's nose. 'See yah, Dudley' He gave his uncle one more look and then apparated as well. He arrived on the lawn a second later. Ginny was apparently upset because the second his feet hit ground her heard...

Ginny was stomping a path into the grass in the lawn of the Burrow. It was a good thing that Ron had grabbed her wand. Who the hell was she anyway?

'That dog-faced _BITCH!' _she roared to no one in particular.

'Ginny it's… oh thank god, Harry. Calm her down!' Ron demanded

Ginny whipped around. Harry had apparated into the lawn and looked upset as well. One look at her however, and his expression shifted to an apologetic one. Ginny ran and hugged him. She was not upset that she had been called a whore. She was mad that she couldn't do anything to her for it. Allowing Harry to hug her tightly was very soothing however, and went a long way to sooth her notion of hexing that foul woman until her overlarge nose fell off.

'Ginny I'm so sorry' Harry said quickly. 'I'm so sorry she called you that.'

'It's not your fault, Harry. And I'm not upset about that' Ginny said relaxing at the feel of his arms wrap around his shoulders.

'I'm sure. Your pleasant description of her tipped me off.' Harry said causing her to laugh.

'No really I'm not.' She said held onto Harry. 'I'm just mad I didn't get to hex her into oblivion.'

This time Harry laughed. Ron was now sitting on the ground looking relieved, probably because he'd managed to wrangle with Ginny without receiving any injury himself. After a few minutes of continued bashing of Harry's aunt and uncle, they went back into the house. Harry went into the sitting room and sat down in a chair and closed his eyes. Ron and Hermione stayed outside with Molly, who was trimming the outside shrubs with her wand, so they could tell her how it had went.

Ginny went upstairs to shower. She was tense to the point of pain and knew the only way to calm her overexcited nerves was a nice hot shower. She grabbed a change of clothes and her bag of toiletries of her dresser. When she took her bathrobe of the hook in the closet, she saw something she had nearly forgotten about.

On a hanger in her closet was a piece of clothing that she had given very little thought. A single piece of lace and silk hung there. Fleur had given it to her when she found out that Ginny and Harry were dating. She remembered opening the parcel in her dormitory and feeling her face get hot when she saw what it was. She also remembered thinking that, at the time, the chance of her and Harry having a real relationship was small because of the war.

She stared at the fabric for a long time before, previous anger all forgotten to be replaced by nervousness and curiosity, she finally grabbed it, hid it in her robe, and left her room. She would never know if she'd have the courage to wear something like that if she didn't even know what it looked like on her. She got to the bathroom and decided to shower first. She would probably need courage just to hold it up in the mirror.

She finished her shower, dried off, and brushed her hair. When she had no other pretense for not putting it on, she sat down on the edge of the shower and just looked at it. She spent hours, at this point, thinking about being with Harry and what that could mean. She knew she was ready for the physical aspects being with a man could mean, but no matter how sure she was, still nervous about it.

She had decided that she would be with him, fully, before she left for Hogwarts. Since that was in September, she felt that she had plenty of time. She could wait and she knew the he would wait for her. But every time they were alone, she felt as if she held no control over her own actions. Also, Harry was right, at rate Ron and Hermione were going, they'd be shagging all over the place by the end of the month.

Ginny knew that Hermione was ready and had been ready for years. She had nearly been with Krum while they were at Hogwarts, but the only thing that she could think about was Ron so she couldn't go through with it. Ginny had only ever thought about Harry in that way. Even when she had been dating Michael or Dean, she couldn't imagine giving herself to either of them.

Ginny stood and removed her towel. She picked up the negligee and slid it over her head and past her hips. She was embarrassed even to see herself in such clothing, even alone. It was cut in the front so that a great deal of cleavage and curvature of her breasts showed, the skirt was cut high enough that  
"a light breeze would spill the rest of her secrets" as her Mym would say.

She removed the risqué clothing before she could get any more embarrassed and dressed in long night pants and a simple t-shirt. She went downstairs where George and Ron were playing chess and Hermione was nose deep in a book, for a change. Ron's chessmen were mercilessly beating George.

'No get him, get him' George was encouraging his rook but it fell easily to Ron's knight. 'You git' but Ron merely laughed. She stood in the kitchen for a moment. Her mother and father sat outside on a park bench her father had conjured in front of Fred. They looked so peaceful together sitting under a tree in the yard of their home. Ginny knew that they weren't though. All of them had cried off and on over the last few days.

Ginny put this thought aside and shuffled those emotions away. There would much sadness tomorrow so there was no point in diving into it now. She asked Ron where Harry was and Ron pointed vaguely to through the kitchen door. She stepped through the door and found Harry fast asleep. He was sitting in an armchair, his head was lolled off to one side, and he fingers were intertwined and lay on his stomach.

He looked so peaceful that she didn't want to wake him, but she knew that if he stayed like that for long, his neck would hurt terribly when he woke. She strode across the room and grabbed a pillow of the couch. She put a hand on his head and as slowly and gently as possible tried to lift his head the few inches necessary to place the pillow under it.

Once she had succeeded, she sat on the floor at his feet and laid her head on his knees. Soon after, she drifted off to sleep. Sometime later or maybe not long at all, she felt as if she was being carried somewhere.

Harry woke with a start. He heard Ron going on about his bishop being a useless prat. He shifted slightly and noticed that a pillow had appeared under his head and a head had appeared on his knees. Ginny had laid down her head and drifted off to sleep. He smiled as ran a hand through her long red hair.

He bent down and wrapped his arms under her legs and around her back and lifted her off the ground. He placed her on the couch and covered her with a blanket. She murmured his name, just once clearly. He smiled widely at the sight of her. This beautiful girl had chosen him and it still took his breath away. Through all the pain, all the fighting and loss, she had continued to feel for him. He had taken years to open his eyes, and still she stayed. He had left her once only to come back a year later, and she took him back without question.

He did not deserve her. But he wouldn't never leave her. He grabbed a pillow off the floor and set it on the ground beside the couch. He laid down and stared up at her for what seemed like hours.

'Arthur, look at them' Molly said. 'They look so peaceful together.' If they weren't asleep, should would go hug the both of them.

'Yes, Molly dearest. They do.'

'Do you think we should wake them?'

'No, it's late. Let them sleep' Arthur said hugging his wife from behind.

'But, for god's sakes, he's laying on the floor. Shouldn't we…'

'No dear. Let them be.'

'Arthur, she loves him. You know that, right?' Molly said turning to look at her husband.

'Yes, I suppose I can see that. She certainly is serious about him. Did Ron tell you what happened today?'

'Yes, and I was so proud of him.' Molly said. She had been just as shocked to find out about what the Dursley's had said about her daughter. She had half a mind to go speak to them herself, but Ron had assured her that Harry had taken care of it.

'Me too' Arthur said. 'Any of our boys would have gone mental.'

'Arthur are you sure…'

'Yes, Molly I'm sure. Now, let's retire ourselves. We will need our rest for tomorrow.'

Molly nodded solemnly and they too retired leaving Harry and their youngest child and only daughter, asleep, alone, in the sitting room thinking that she was luckier than she knew.


	11. Ch 10 Realization

**Had lots of issues with this chapter but I think its finally done. Thanks to my beta Witchwithwings24 for the help. **  
**Have a good Christmas everyone. I'll have one, maybe two, chapters up after the holiday.**

**Thanks for all the good comments and reviews. **

**Merry Christmas **

Ch. 10 Realization

Ginny awoke in a very comfortable bed which she found odd because the last thing she remembered was laying her head on Harry's knee. She opened her eyes to discover that she was not in fact on a bed but on her couch covered in a warm blanket. Bleary eyed and sleepy, she sat up and attempted to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She swung her legs over and attempted to stand up. However, instead of meeting hard carpet, her feet met something squashy and moving.

Whatever it was let out a painful groan and she looked down to see she had stepped directly into Harry's stomach. He doubled over, wide-eyed. Horrified, she leaned down to check if he was okay, and ended up rolling completely off the couch on top of him. She tried to pick herself up using the floor but there wasn't enough room between the coffee table and the couch and she only succeeded in pressing down hard on his shoulder.

By the time she managed to extricate herself from the floor, she feared she'd hurt him. However, Harry lay on the floor in a hysterical fit of laughter.

'Harry, I am so sorry. I just… Why are you laughing?' she asked indignantly.

Harry tried to say something but couldn't. Ginny, angry sat back on the couch and watched Harry laugh. Eventually, she couldn't help but smile which soon turned into laughing as well. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Percy stuck his head through the kitchen door.

'What is going on?' He asked angry and tired at the same time.

They both tried to talk, but delirious from being early in the morning and laughing so hard that they were having trouble drawing breath; neither of them could form coherent sentences. Percy gave up and told them to keep it down and returned to his bedroom. They finally quit laughing and lay there panting for several moments.

'Why was that so funny?' Harry asked her leaning up on his elbows to see her more properly.

'I have no idea,' she replied. She waited a few moments before saying 'I'm sorry I fell on you.'

Harry one short laugh. 'I don't mind one bit.' Something in his voice made it sound like he had more to offer than that.

'Why not? I'm sure that it hurt.'

'Well maybe a little,' he agreed.'But …'

He paused. She waited as long as she could before saying,'But what? Go on, spit it out.'

'I… I liked you laying on me.' He blushed slightly.

'Oh you did, did you?' She replied. 'I believe that you are trying to take advantage of me.'

'Maybe,' he replied slyly causing her to gasp. 'Unless, that is, you don't want me to.'

Ginny was struck with an idea, a potentially reckless idea, but that didn't matter at the time. She rolled right off the edge of the couch again. Harry grunted as she landed on him for the second time.

'What do you think?' she asked slyly looking into his eyes.

'I don't know. When the blood returns to my brain I'll let you know.'

Ginny laughed and stood. She went upstairs quietly to change clothes. It was still early in the morning so most of her family was still in bed, except perhaps Percy. When she stepped in her room, she found the black dress that she had worn to the Hogwarts Memorial hanging from her door frame. As she looked at it, she remembered what was happening today. She took an uneasy step into the room. The prospect of putting on the dress, or more likely it was the prospect of what she was putting the dress on for, frightened her.

Ginny grabbed her bathrobe, wrapped it around her, and went back downstairs. Harry had moved into the kitchen and was in the early phases of making breakfast.

'Harry, you don't have to make breakfast.' She said reaching for an apple from the counter.

'I know. I want to. Your parents have done so much for me, I want to do something for them.' He flashed a dazzling smile and for a moment, she forgot about what she had to do today. Almost. Harry proceeded to make an elaborate meal for all the Weasley's. By the time that her Mum walked into the kitchen, Harry had made waffles, wheat toast, scrambled and fried eggs, pieces of smoked sausage, and grits.

Ginny's mum stood, stock still, in the middle of the kitchen staring at Harry.

'Good morning.' Harry said brightly moving to make her a plate. 'I thought you could use a break, this morning.'

Harry waved a wand and the plate went to the table. He turned around and saw her still standing still staring at him.

'Harry!' Molly said in amazement. 'You did all of this? How did you…'

'The Dursley's.' Harry answered before she even asked the question he was answering. 'They made me cook for them all the time.'

'Molly?' Arthur said through a mouthful of eggs. 'Are you ok?' Without warning, she darted across the distance between them and put Harry in a bone-crushing hug.

'Thank you.' She kissed him on the cheek. 'Thank you so much, Harry.'

'Molly,' Harry said,'it is the least I could do. This has been the best few days of my life staying here with all of you.'

She hugged him once more and sat down and ate from her plate. Throughout the day, various relatives from the extended Weasley and Prewitt family arrived for the proceedings. Auntie Muriel arrived near noon and immediately began insulting anyone and anything that remained within sight.

'Ginevra, is this the boy?' she said appraising Harry up and down.

'Yes, Aunt Muriel,' she said exasperated, 'you met him last summer.'

Muriel nodded with a grunt. 'His hair is too wild and he's much too skinny.'

'Why thank you Muriel' Harry said brightly. 'You too.'

Muriel stopped her berating of him and stared at him confused. Harry simply smiled and strode away. Ginny introduced Harry and Hermione to so many people, she was sure that they would run away screaming. But they nodded and smiled to every red-haired relative that came at them. Many of them wanted to shake his hand. One uncle came back 3 times. Near one o'clock, witches and wizards that Ginny didn't know that Harry knew started arriving and it was his turn to play host.

Ginny watched as Harry shook hands with several dozen witches and wizards that she could only assume were important in one way of the other. The yard had only ever been this crowded at Bill and Fleur's wedding, but then the atmosphere was much different. Harry looked comfortable enough but the crowd gave him little choice. She could tell that he would prefer to be left alone. He must be hurting as much as her family was. Fred had been like a brother to him just as much as the rest of her family.

Harry was so stubborn when it came to these things, she was sure he was berating himself for what happened. It's one of the reasons that Ginny was so glad that he was even in her life, much less being lucky enough for him to be_a part_of her life. Sometimes Ginny got so angry with Ron, she felt she wanted to kill him but nearly every time she felt that way she had to remember: If it hadn't been for Ron, Harry wouldn't be in their lives. And the thought of not ever having become friends with Harry was unbearable.

Harry smiled as yet another witch came up to shake Harry's hand enthusiastically. However, this one held on to his hand longer than the rest. Harry tried to remove it twice but the girl was nearly insistent. She was batting her long eyelashes quickly. Ginny stepped up to Harry's side and locked elbows with his free arm and kissed him on the cheek.

'Hello, sweetheart,' she said in a very airy non-Ginny-like voice. 'Who's your friend?'

Harry gave her a grateful look and said 'Hi Gin. I don't know actually she hadn't introduced herself yet.'

The girl looked at Ginny as if she was something dirty that needed to be scraped off her shoes. Ginny gave her a smile back that seemed to only irritate the girl more.

'I'm Shaina Stallier. I'm an author and I was about to ask Harry, here, if he'd be interested in co-writing a book.'

'Really, you're an author? Have you written anything we might have heard of?' Ginny asked smiling brightly. Ginny saw the girls arrogant confidence falter.

'Well' she said trying to recover. 'I haven't published anything yet. But I have several –'

She droned on for a minute about the several fascinating and spectacular books that she was on the verge of having published. Ginny grew tired of her self-loving attitude.

'Ms. Stallier, did you know my brother?' Ginny asked this time in a slightly more stern voice.

'We met.' Stallier replied coldly recovering herself quickly.

'At his bookstore?' Harry asked

'Yes it was at his book store. It was last month but I was very taken with him. Quite considerate.' Stallier said quickly. She smiled again but it faded when she saw the look on Harry and Ginny's face.

'Now you see here,' Ginny said hotly startling herself at how much she sounded like her mother before continuing in a dangerous voice. 'You snuck in here to get at Harry. Well I won't have it.'

Stallier's wand was in her hand quicker than either of them could notice, and she subtly stepped closer to Ginny, jabbing her in the ribs with it.

She spoke in a soft voice that rang with arrogant indifference. 'Now_you _see here, little girl. I am not a patient person and will not be denied what I want.'

Harry, who had quickly turned red in the face, moved to call his own wand but stopped for some reason unbeknownst to Ginny. 'I would stop if I were you' he said pointing his finger past her and Ginny. Stallier's head whipped around.

Standing behind them in quiet line was George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna. They all had their eyes locked onto the woman who had her wand poking Ginny painfully in the side. Stallier immediately removed her wand from Ginny's ribcage and backed away slowly. Percy took one step forward and the woman disapparated with a_pop_. Harry, for some reason, felt that he hadn't seen the last of her.

As soon as she had gone, Neville stepped forward to shake Harry's hand who gave Neville a large hug instead. The four of them, Neville and Luna spent a few minutes catching up. There hadn't been much time to talk after the battle. Luna's general aura of oddness kept most of the witches and wizards bent on greeting Harry at bay. Or perhaps it could be the robes of the brightest turquoise.

Ten minutes before one o'clock, Arthur signalled all of them to join him. From various corners of the yard, the Weasley family gathered to a small line of chairs lined in front of the small building where Fred was housed. Harry allowed them to sit in the chairs as he slid backwards blending into the crowd. Ginny sat beside her mother and laid her head on her shoulder. George sat on her other side sitting up ramrod straight. Arthur sat on Ginny's other side with Percy on his other side. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Ron sat beside George. All of them had chosen to abide by George's wishes and wear plain every day clothes in honor of Fred's relaxed nature. George even pinned a skiving snackbox to his shirt and held a Beater's bat in his has hand.

A wizard stood up and walked to the front. It was the same wizard who had presided of Dumbledore's funeral and Bill and Fleur's wedding. He was as tufty haired as he had ever been as he stood in front of the crowd of people. A hush fell over them. Harry stood, concealed in the crowd of people watching, as a hand placed itself on his shoulder.

_What a wonderful family__,_he thought to himself when he arrived at the Burrow. In all his years, he had never found a more closely-nit family, except for perhaps James, Lily, Sirius, and Harry. And that family had been ripped apart. A few people saw him approach and jumped out of their seats offering it to him. He refused politely and moved closer to the front. He saw the Chaplin stand and move towards the front. As he made his way closer to Arthur and his family, a dark-haired young man shuffled into his vision some five feet in front of him. He'd notice that tangled mess anywhere and moved forward. He placed his hand on the young man's shoulder who turned to face him.

'Kingsley?' Harry said. 'Arthur said you'd be here.' Harry looked like a much older, much more mature man than he should be. He had endured so much from such a young age, yet he remained a pure of heart as he ever had. Dumbledore had a lot of faith in Harry, which was well placed. This was a feeling the Kingsley shared.

'I figured he had.' Kingsley replied. 'I've been attending funerals for days. It's been hard business but I feel it's necessary. I was at Dora's and Remus's funeral just earlier today.' Harry looked surprised and immediately apologetic.

'Oh no,' He said. 'I should have been at that.'

'Don't worry, Harry. Andromeda only wanted close family there and she told me to tell you that it was perfectly alright. She knew you would feel guilty.' The corners of Harry's mouth turned up slightly.

'She is very kind.'

'Yes,' Kingsley said gravely. 'She is much too kind to have gone what she has gone through the last few months.'

Harry nodded and together they stood watching the tufty wizard speak about the power of courage and love. Kingsley couldn't help but notice that Harry still looked remarkably thin. The last months had been hard on him as well, perhaps more than anyone. Kingsley heard the wizard speak about duty. Knowing that this was his cue, he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder again and stepped forward.

As he walked to the front he passed the long line of Weasley relatives that had assembled for service, he walked over to Arthur and shook his hand firmly.

'Arthur, I am so very sorry.' Kingsley said. 'I can't imagine how difficult this must be.'

'Thank you, Kingsley.' Arthur said in a choked voice.

'Molly, my dear woman, if I can do anything, do not hesitate to ask. You did so much for me and for the Order. We all owe you a great deal.' Molly nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Kingsley grasped her hand in both of his and shook it slightly before turning and walking towards the building. This family has endured a great deal of injury at the hands of Voldemort, Kingsley thought to himself. Molly's brothers were both killed. Ginny was nearly killed. Several people attempted to kill Ronald countless times, and Arthur had been attacked by Voldemort's snake and nearly been killed himself. Now Fred was gone from them. Few people who had given so much had ever had so much taken from them.

Kingsley turned from the small building and spoke with a ringing authority that seemed to fill the open air. 'Today, we come to honor the memory of Fred Weasley. Oh and how many memories there are.' A few people chuckled lightly. 'If you ask Hagrid, Fred and George were the two biggest troublemakers that Hogwarts had ever seen. Second only to James Potter and Sirius Black. Or at least that's arguable.'

'Fred was one of the many people who were stolen from us just a few days ago. In the several services I've attended, I've not been able to thank the one responsible for ending it all. Today, however, I am.' He turned to look at Harry and said 'Thank you Harry. We owe you so much.'

Kingsley continued without pausing for applause which Harry looked extremely grateful for.

'Fred, as I understood, possessed the divine gift for bringing laughter. He and George could probably talk a manticore into laughing itself silly. I once ate dinner here with the Weasley family. We had a magnificent dinner after which Fred and George danced in a wide circle singing "This night won't last forever." The more they danced, the more horribly they sang. The dancing quickly deteriorated as well and they knocked over several things in the house before their mother petrified the pair of them. They fell together and landed on her favorite lamp.'

'I don't know about the Weasley's, but I was near wetting myself from laughing.' At this point, all of the Weasely's were laughing and crying at the same time, as were several of the onlookers. 'But for a reason only God himself knows, the night did not last forever, it ended much too early.'

'Now I ask this of all of you. Do not let yourself become depressed. Fred Weasley lived a raucous and mischief-filled life. He missed no opportunity to laugh and enjoy himself and neither should we. This war started because some of us were blinded by our own ambition and allowed Tom Riddle to gain power. Together, we can build a new world that he tried to destroy. Together, we are stronger than anything that can oppose us. No man need fear another.'

Kingsley stopped suddenly. He had been gaining momentum, becoming more and more passionate with each word. But he now was recalling his emotions. 'I'm sorry Molly, dear. I let my emotions run away with me.' He took a deep breath and continued.

'Today is a celebration of life. Fred lived enough life for any two, and I encourage you all to do the same. Together we can honor a man like Fred Weasely by, if were to operate in his style, play a joke on anyone and everyone that moves.' Kingsley stepped to side so that the view of the building was unimpeded. Kingsley motioned to George, who stood with difficulty, and walked up. His back was to the crowd as he waved his wand in wide arc. The building around Fred disappeared to reveal a ornately carved wooden casket and a grave.

Molly's sobs redoubled as she too stood and joined her son. Kingsley watched as all of the Weasley's stood to join George, who was crying openly. Seconds later, he watched as Harry and Hermione both joined them as well. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's shoulders and Hermione gave Ron tight hug.

Arthur pointed his wand at Fred who rose gently into the air and sank down. Bill moved the dirt and covered the grave neatly. The group of people stood together for several minutes as the onlookers watched respectfully. Here and there people left to tend to their various other engagements but several dozen people remained.

Kingsley stepped closer to them once again, his wand in his hand ready for what was about to happen again. 'Arthur, Molly, in honor of your son's sacrifice, we will be providing you with a gravestone and he will be honored every year at a memorial.' Kingsley paused conflicted between his position as Minister and the Order member in him that was witnessing the suffering of one of his closest and most trusted friends. 'If there is anything you may ever need, just ask.'

He turned away from him to face Fred. Kingsley twirled his wand and a gravestone, much like Harry's parents, appeared and set on the ground where Fred's head lay. It was white marble and square no more than 2 feet tall. On it, Kingsley had scribed a saying that Fred and George had once said to him. They said it in explanation of why that had done something unnecessary.

_Laughter brings liking, Liking breeds Friendship, Friendship spawns Love. Love causes trouble. And we are that trouble._

From somewhere behind the Burrow, an enormous bang sounded and everyone looked to the sky. In the sky, painted by what could only be an enormous box of Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-bangs, was a picture of Fred smiling giving a thumbs up accompanied with the most dazzling display of pyrotechnics Kingsley had ever seen.

Slowly, witches and wizards began departing the site. Some came and spoke to Molly and Arthur or some of the other Weasley's. Some simply placed their hand on a shoulder or two and left. Kingsley stayed until every last Whiz-bang had flashed and every guest had left before walking to the large Weasley Family. He shook the hand of every man there and kissed every woman on the cheek. He pulled Harry aside and told him what he needed to hear and what Kingsley wanted him to hear. He then left, bound for the Ministry of Magic and a strong drink. He would need it for the coming onslaught.

Harry watched as people left. He'd kept a hand on Ginny since the Whiz-bangs started. Harry had to hand it to George, it was an incredibly impressive show. More so even than when they had set a box of the firewords loose on Umbridge and Hogwarts. Kingsley had begun speaking to all of them but Harry wasn't listening as Kingsley shook his hand. However, after speaking to Arthur and Molly one last time, he asked to speak to Harry alone. They walked some 20 feet away before spoke again.

'Harry, there is something I need to tell you. I tell you because Dumbledore trusted you to the hilt and so do I.' He breathed heavily. 'I'm sure you'll tell Ron and Hermione, which will be fine, but it must stay quiet…'

Kingsley paused looking at Harry. 'On a transport to Azkaban last night, 3 detainees escaped.'

Harry felt his stomach drop and hatred boil into his blood again. 'Who?' he asked darkly.

'Greyback, Draco Malfoy, and Delores Umbridge.'

_The monster, the coward, and the self-righteous hag_Harry thought to himself. Three people who Harry felt deserved long stints in Azkaban. Harry saved Malfoy's life against Ron's better judgment, from the Fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement. No one deserved to die that way but Malfoy deserved punishment for his actions.

'What happened?'

'We aren't sure, to be completely honest.' Kingsley said quietly sounding tired. 'I know this though: Someone was supposed to give Greyback a dose of Wolfsbane potion. But the full moon appeared and he did not stay docile as he should have. He broke from his bindings setting Malfoy and Umbridge free.'

Harry's hands began twisting together in front him. It seemed to never end.

'Harry, don't worry. We'll catch them.' Kingsley said grabbing one shoulder. Harry looked down to find that some of the grass around his feet had scorched and died. 'Don't lose your cool. We will find them. They have no resources and have nowhere to go.'

'Why was Malfoy going to Azkaban?' Harry asked him. 'Last I heard, he was put on house arrest like his parents.'

'Yes he was.' Kingsley said a little agitated. 'We gave him explicit instructions not to leave but he did. Three times.' Harry nodded understandingly and wondered what made Malfoy disobey like that. It didn't seem his style.

'Why is Umbridge on trial?' Harry asked curiously. Kingsley raised his eyes. 'Well I know she's a hag,' Harry continued, 'I just didn't know why she was on trial.'

'For her actions regarding the Muggle Born Registration commission,' he said simply.

Kingsley sighed, 'However that's not the only reason I wanted to speak with you. I want to offer you the Auror job again. We really need men like you.'

Harry nodded solemnly. 'I will give it some thought Kingsley. No really, I will,' he added seeing Kingsley's expression. 'This… this changes things.'

'You're a great man Harry. I'm so glad we have never been enemies.' He gave Harry another parting handshake and departed.

Harry stood still for a moment contemplating this development. Fenrir deserved a life sentence or worse as far as Harry was concerned. Malfoy may have been a coward and may not have actually taken part in the battle, but he was greatly responsible for the death of Dumbledore and deserved to be punished. Umbridge was just a foul hag. Harry couldn't think of any known laws she had broken using dark magic, but he didn't care. She deserved some time reliving her worst memories as well.

Harry returned to the group of people who were now dispersing. Muriel had already proclaimed George's fantastic display to be gaudy and childish. She was hobbling her way back to the Burrow with Charlie right behind her. Arthur was seeing some of his cousins off while Bill and Molly were ushering the last guests from the funeral off the property.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry stood looking at one another wordlessly. Still standing feet away from Fred's grave was George, but he was now accompanied by another. Katie Bell was with him and her head was bowed exactly like Georges. Ron motioned for them to join the duo.

'Hello Katie.' Hermione said

'Oh, hello,' Katie said in monotone voice very unlike herself. 'I was going to say bye to you all before I left.'

She looked at them wide-eyed. Something in her expression made her look lost. Like she had looked up expecting to find the Hogwarts Express rather than the four teenagers.

'I'll see you then.' She said. She kissed George on the cheek and walked away without another word. Once she had gone, Hermione stood beside George and elbowed him lightly.

'Shut it,' George said trying to suppress a smile. 'It's nothing. She said the fireworks were incredible and asked if I wanted to get together some time to kill a bottle of mead.'

'Poor mead,' Ginny said softly like it too had been killed in battle. 'What did it do to deserve such a fate.'

George laughed and hugged his sister. 'Do you… do you think he would have like it? The fireworks I mean.'

'George they were magnificent.' Hermione said imploringly

'Yeah, really something' Ron added.

'I don't know,' Harry said drawing Ron's glare and George's attention. 'It could have used a bit more explosions I think. Kind of like what used to come out of your bedrooms.'

George laughed once. 'Yeah that's when we were first making the snackboxes. Nearly burnt off our tongues a couple of times.'

They all retreated back to the house for an 'ale fit to kill a horse', as Ron put it, and for much needed relaxing. The day hadn't been long, but they had all been tediously apologized to for long enough that they just wanted a few minutes peace without being reminded of the Fred.

Harry toyed with the idea of telling them about Malfoy, Greyback, and Umbridge escaping but decided against it. He could tell Hermione and Ron later and save Molly the stress. For a long while, the entire family sat in the sitting room telling stories and reliving moments. One of Harry's favorite's had been when Fred and George had taken to following Harry around announcing him as the heir of Slytherin or repeating a particularly embarrassing Valentine's day song someone had given Harry.

Ginny turned so red at the mention of this, Harry could have believed she was choking. Charlie didn't miss this occurrence and asked Ginny point blank if it had been her. She nodded with her head in her hands. The boys roared with laughter, except Harry of course though not without effort, while the girls tried to comfort Ginny. Ginny however had the situation well in hand.

'Hey, watch it. Just think of all the stories I have on any of you and then keep laughing at me.'

This sobered all of them up quickly. Ron was heartily embarrassed enough to leave the kitchen and did not return. After nearly twenty minutes of absence, Harry became slightly worried though he couldn't pinpoint why.

'Has anyone seen Ron?' he asked as every laughed at George who retold the story of shoving Montague into the vanishing cabinet. Hermione looked around and shrugged.

'He's probably getting more food,' Hermione said.

Harry walked into the kitchen to find it empty. He started to head back through to the sitting thinking maybe he had gone upstairs and nobody noticed when he noticed a flash of light through the kitchen window. Harry stood transfixed for fraction of a second. He bolted out the back door and into the yard. There was no one in the yard but Harry was sure he'd seen a light. Harry spun around and wordlessly sent a patronus towards the house.

He sprinted out the gate and outside the protective enchantments that encased the Burrow. He stopped on the edge of a tree line, thinking.

'_Homenum Revalio'_he whispered and two figures became outlined in the tress with blue smoke.

Harry called his wand and stepped slowly into the trees towards the figures. He rounded a particularly large tree into a clearing where he encountered a sight that boiled his blood. Draco Malfoy stood over Ron who was on the ground twitching slightly. Draco held both wands in his hand.

'You!' Harry yelled. Malfoy didn't even turn to look at him.

'He insulted my mother,' he said quietly.

'I don't care what he did!' Harry raged. 'Why are you here?'

'You need to help me,' Draco said slightly more insistently. He looked like his short stint in custody had unhinged him slightly.

'I don't_need_to do anything for you,' Harry said. Harry turned his head sharply to the right like he had heard something. Malfoy mirrored him exactly like Harry wanted him to. Harry cast a silent shield charm over Ron who twitched again. Harry noticed blood soaking his chest. What had Malfoy done? He felt that familiar hatred he had come to associate with Malfoy. Harry wanted to summon the others but knew that if he turned his wand away or yelled, Malfoy might attack. Luckily, to Harry's relief, he heard hurried footsteps coming from somewhere behind him and voices calling his and Ron's name.

Everyone stormed into the clearing where they froze, taking in the scene. Arthur was the first to speak, and Harry had never heard so much rage in the genial man's voice.

'_What in the hell are you doing here?'_Arthur bellowed.

'I'm….'

'He's probably hoping to get a little payback for his parents,' sneered Percy. Draco now had nine wands pointed directly at him, but strangely his expression didn't change at all. It remained just as exhausted and hopeless as it had when Harry first stepped out here.

'Look I'm…' Malfoy began in a raspy voice

'To hell with what he says, let's just turn him into a...'

'NO!' Malfoy bellowed loudly before submitting to a violent coughing fit. Harry's instincts told him something wasn't the same. He sounded very sick and knew that as foul and evil as Malfoy had always been, he was not stupid.

'I'm not here to attack anyone. Here, look.' He flipped Ron's wand over in his hand and threw it. Harry caught it and looked back at Malfoy in utter bewilderment.

'I escaped from being taken to Azkaban.' Malfoy said in a gravelly voice. 'I've come…' he fell to another coughing fit…'to warn you.'

They all looked at each other. What could there be left, the biggest threat was gone. The head of the snake had been cutoff. 'Warn us about what?' Harry asked stepping forward and lowering his wand slightly.

'Greyback and Umbridge.'

'What about them?' Hermione said not lowering her wand an inch. Harry had rarely seen her look so angry and Harry felt sure he did not want that type of anger aimed at him.

'They are planning something. Something big.' He said slumping over slightly on the grass. 'All they said was there were going to get it.' He looked at the ground for a moment before returning his gaze to Harry.

'You saw us? I know you did.' Malfoy said 'We didn't fight in the last bit. We ran.'

'I don't care, Malfoy,' Harry said walking up to him standing two feet from his folded knees. Harry pointed at Ron on the ground. 'I chose to save your life. And you do_this?'_

'Greyback knows something. He said …'

'No' Harry said sternly. 'What do you really want? You don't give a damn about us?'

Malfoy looked from Harry to Hermione. 'They are going to kill my parents.'

Harry sat for a moment waiting, for what he didn't know. Malfoy sat on the ground looking more and more desperate. If he was waiting for Harry to jump into action to save their lives, Harry was sure Malfoy may have to wait for a while.

'What else did he say?' Harry asked while everyone else contemplated their feelings towards the lives of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

'Didn't you hear me? They are…'

'_What else did __he say?'_Harry said through gritted teeth.

'He - he said he was going to go find it and then he would have all the answers.'

'What about Umbridge?' Ginny asked icily.

'She's lost it. Complete nutter.' Malfoy said taking a deep, unsteady breath. 'Believes that it's Potter's fault that she lost her ministry job.'

'But what are they going to get? What are they looking for?' Harry said stepping even closer and looking down on the boy that had once hated more than almost anything on this planet and he now pitied just as much.

'I don't know and I don't care, really.' He said urgently. 'They are going to kill my parents.'

Draco said this last part in a pathetic childish voice. Tears began leaking from his eyes.

'What do you want, Malfoy?' George said.

'Stop them. Save my parents. Please, don't let them be killed just to bring_him_back.' Malfoy was pleading unabashedly. None of them had ever seen Malfoy in such a state. Most of the Weasley's had lowered their wands. Hermione had not, however.

'Why would we?' she shrieked losing all control. '_You would have __killed us,__fifty__times over by now. You sat and watched while that bitch tortured me, and what did you do_?'

Ron stirred more again on the ground. Hermione turned to him and knelt down beside him. Harry relaxed visibly that he wouldn't have to attempt and restrain Hermione.

'I don't care what you do with me.' Malfoy said urgently. 'Just stop them. Don't let them…'

'_Shut up__,__'_Harry bellowed. 'Voldemort isn't coming back.' Harry continued making Malfoy flinch.

'I don't like it, but he's right,' Harry then said to Arthur 'I don't know what they are looking for, but they need to be caught regardless.'

Arthur nodded and pointed his wand into the air. The next second a weasel erupted from the end of his wand and flew into the night.

'What about him?' George asked fiercely. 'Should we...'

'No.' Harry said strongly. 'I'm sorry, George, but let's not sink to that level.'

George nodded but still looked disappointed. A second later, several pops sounded from the darkness near the gate to the Burrow. Harry whipped around and pointed his wand at the newcomers as did the rest of the group. When Kingsley came into view, they all lowered their wands looking relieved. Everyone except Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Kingsley stopped short with a smile on his face. Harry spoke in a strong voice so that all could hear him. 'Name the animagus form that Moony took.' Harry commanded.

'Moony took no animagus form. He was a werewolf.' Kingsley replied in his deep voice.

They lowered their wand and Kingsley turned to Malfoy. 'Good evening, Mr. Malfoy.'

Malfoy said nothing but Kingsley smiled all the same. He motioned for a wizard behind him to join him. Kingsley told him something quietly and the wizard placed a hand on Malfoy's should and they disappeared. Kingsley turned to them inquiringly and Harry and Ron recounted what had transpired.

'Where are Lucius and Narcissa?' Arthur asked.

'They were awarded temporary house arrest until their trial.' Kingsley said. 'They are being monitored around the clock.'

Harry felt rage building in him. Death Eaters loose, trying to continue their master's work. Umbridge hell bent on killing him. Malfoy, still arrogant enough to ask Harry, of all people, for help. Harry's rage seemed out of control. His vision blurred with red haze. He stepped away from the crowd and walked towards the fence.

Was there no end to Voldemort's evil? Would it live on in his many followers they'd yet to capture? Harry saw Colin Creevey's face flash across his mind's vision. Snape, Remus, Tonks, Fred: all the people he had seen lying peacefully in the Great Hall that night. He thought of Teddy, who had been robbed of both of his parents.

Harry let a bull roar like he had never done before. He swiped his wand through the air in anger and the entire fence exploded in a hail of dust, rock, and wood. Harry was blown off his feet. The next thing he knew, he was being helped to his feet by Ron and Charlie.

'Easy, Harry. Mum is rather fond of the house.' Charlie said clapping him on the back. Harry turned around and looked uneasily at his might-as-well-be-family.

'Not bad, Harry.' George told him, surveying the damage. 'Haven't seen anyone do that since I tried bewitch the wall to pelt Percy with rocks. Mind you, it took me several attempts to cause this much havoc.'

Harry turned back around and was in shock. He had completely demolished a 40 foot section of stone and cement. Out of habit he pointed his wand at it and thought '_reparo'._He was preparing to do so several times to complete the repair but it was unnecessary. The wall began mending itself rapidly.

Harry murmured an apology and swore that he noticed a curious expression Kingsley's face. Guessing that he was seeing things, Harry returned to deciding what to do about Greyback and Umbridge. Kingsley and Arthur concocted a plan both to catch the two fugitives and protect the Weasley's. Of course this plan involved Harry staying at the Burrow rather than chasing Greyback and Umbridge.

'Wh – what happened?' He heard Ron's voice from behind him. Ron got up with Hermione's help. Molly looked at his chest and found a deep cut that she mended while Harry filled him in on what had occurred.

Sometime later, Harry sat in the sitting room contemplating his desires. The commotion from earlier had died away. The Burrow had been put under every protection except Fidelius. Arthur, Percy, Bill, George, and Charlie had already decided not to return to work till the following Monday so the Burrow was over-crowded in the extreme. Harry happily moved back in with Ron while Hermione bunked with Ginny. Bill and Charlie both regained their old rooms. Fleur roomed with Bill uncomfortably.

Sometime near 11 o'clock, there was a sharp tapping on the window. Ron opened the window to reveal Pig holding a letter.

_What are you doing? Get down here, you prats._

Harry grinned at Ron whojust sighed resignedly. Harry led them down the stairs, which he had now mastered the trick to stop them from creaking, and entered Ginny's room. Hermione stood from her bad as soon as Ron came in and instructed him where to lie. Ron followed orders and sat down. Harry sat on the bed and laid his head down on Ginny's legs which had been laid out in front of her.

'Harry, tell us what you are thinking. You've been quiet for a while.' Ginny said rubbing the back of his neck soothingly.

Harry thought about what he was going to say for a moment. He had yet to come to a decision. His biggest fear was that Ginny would be furious with him. 'I've been thinking… that I might take the job at the Auror Office.'

Harry watched his friends for signs of emotion. Ron had sat up to hear what he was going to say, but once Harry had said it, he merely laid his head back down. Hermione nodded but showed no surprise. Ginny, however, had the oddest expression of all. She looked positively relieved.

'Thank God, Harry, took you long enough.' Ginny said.

'Wait – took me.' Harry stuttered.

'Mate, we've been waiting for you tell us that for a while.' Ron said nonchalantly.

'You've kinda looked lost for days' Ginny told him gently. 'Harry, you don't know what to do with yourself if you're not chasing people. I've told you before –'

'Yeah but so soon after…'

'Oh Harry just go.' Hermione said exasperated. 'Everyone knows you will.'

Harry sat in surprised silence for a few minutes. He had expected some resistance at best. Perhaps a 'wait a few months' or a 'are you barmy?' However all he had received was ambivalent acceptance. Harry discussed it with them for a while, finally coming to the decision that he wouldn't start until after he had returned from Australia with Ron, Hermione, and Hermione's parents.


	12. Ch 11 Unlock

**Welcome back from the Holiday's. Sorry it took so long to get this one up. It was slightly more difficult to get through this one. Consequently, i'm not as confident with this chapter. Hope you enjoy**

Ch. 11 Unlock

Harry proceeded into the weekend that followed Fred's funeral in shock and awe, albeit a quiet shock and awe. He couldn't believe that it had only been a week since the Battle at Hogwarts. This past week had been remarkable busy as he tried to set his life back in an order. What with Ollivander, Gringotts, the box from Jigar's that he still had made absolutely no headway on, and Fred's funeral, Saturday morning found Harry asleep until nearly midday.

He woke up and met Ron on the stairs, who was just as bleary. However he finally started to find a pattern of his life. Morning times were spent in the sitting room with the Weasley family doing nothing particular which suited Harry fine. His afternoons usually held a Quidditch match between Him, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and George. They talked Percy into playing once, which did not go well. If it hadn't been for Hermione's quick timing, Percy would have fallen 30 feet after his broom turned one way and he went another.

Night times brought walks in the yard with Ginny. Several times they ended up closely entangled with each other for long periods of time. A couple of times, Molly had walked nearby but hadn't seen them, which was good most of the time for Ginny often had much of her navel exposed or they were in an intimate position that would probably not please Molly. Though Ginny did point out that these periods spent alone with only Harry were becoming more and more intense each time. Several times they had to stop each other from going farther than they wanted to or were ready for.

On Monday, Harry wrote to Kingsley telling him that he would be taking the job as an Auror-in-Training the following week. Hermione had decided to start a Job in the Magical Law office but Ron had decided he wasn't ready for Ministry life. George asked him one day, after He, Ron, and Hermione had laid a brutal defeat on Harry and Ginny's heads, if Ron would like to work in the shop helping him run Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Ron wasn't excited but after George told him how much he and Fred had been taking in, Ron was much more agreeable.

Kingsley wrote back to Harry excited about Harry beginning work, but it would have to wait until Thursday. Harry was being summoned to attend several trials of Death Eaters and others who had taken part in the occupation of the Ministry. Malfoy had been taken by Kingsley back to the Ministry. His parents were still on house-arrest which Harry found curious. He supposed he would have to wait until the trials to discover what was amiss there.

Harry spent the rest of his free time during the week making plans with Hermione and Ron for their trip to Australia. Hermione had found out that her parents had started a dental practice in Brisbane as Wendell and Monica Wilkins. Since Hermione had been the one to place the memory charm, then it would easiest if she were the one to remove it rather than another.

Molly put together a small feast for the three of them the night before they left. Ron insisted that it was ludicrous to celebrate this but Molly insisted much more. She kissed them each on the cheek and pleaded for them to be careful. She wouldn't be awake when they left in the morning so she did all her fussing now. They all went up for an early bedtime. They would have to wake at 4:45 the next morning.

_Harry stood in the great hall – no the atrium of the Ministry of Magic- now it had become King's Cross station. As he stood there in silence for hours, or it could have been moments, Harry felt a sharp pain on his arm. He looked and found a red hot patch of skin that hurt tremendously but was cooling rapidly. Then he heard a cold leering voice speak. _

'_You are useless Potter' said the voice. 'You can't even block simple spells'_

_Harry felt another pain this time in his leg. _

'_You are exactly like your father was. Your head is so swollen. You should have been killed by the Dark Lord. Even Draco is far more worthy of this gift than you are'_

'_Gift?' Harry started before he felt a slash of pain across his back. He grunted in pain and turned around to find Snape staring at him, an expression of the utmost fury and disgust on his face. He waved his wand but Harry blocked the spell easily. Harry stared momentarily at the man he hated more than nearly anyone else. Yet, he had an enormous respect for Snape. He had endured years of sadness and bitterness only to be reminded daily of the loss he'd sustained._

_In Harry's eyes he found what he had lost, but in Harry's face he'd seen the first thing he had lost her too. Harry had a hard time raising his wand towards Snape but another slash of pain across arm brought back all the injustices and abuse he had endured from Snape. _

'_My head is not swollen and neither was my father's' Harry growled at him. 'You're just bitter that he was a better man than you and won my Mum.' _

_Snape's face contorted and he slashed his wand again. Harry wasn't quick enough this time and felt pain erupt across his face and chest. _

'_You are pathetic. Eternally whining that…'_

'_I DO NOT WHINE' Harry roared. 'I'm not a student anymore and I will not put up with your petty bitterness anymore.' _

_Snape twirled his wand once and leered at him. A malevolent smile clouded his angry features into one of cool confidence. Harry felt a severe pull of instinct that he didn't understand. Suddenly, Snape disappeared and Harry felt more pain cross his ribs. _

'_Come on, Potter. Aren't you the Boy Who Lived? The Chosen One? The conqueror of the Dark Lord?' His voice rose ominously with each name. 'Block!' _

_Harry growled angrily and spun around looking for Snape. Everytime he laid eyes on him, he felt pain flash across his chest and Snape disappeared again. At least a dozen times, Harry was burned across his chest before he lost his temper and waved his wand and trapped Snape in shield charm causing Snape to collide with what seemed to be solid air and was stunned momentarily. _

'_Better, Potter.' Snape said as he disappeared again. Harry began buckling over in pain. Flashes of white hot pain kept striking his skin. He continued to hear Snape's taunts moving around him at an impossible speed. His hearing began to blur and his vision clouded. What was going on? Why was Snape attacking him? Hadn't he died at…_

'_MOVE, POTTER. Get on your feet. You cannot be a mediocre wizard while laying on your back' Harry was writhing in pain on the ground in the Quidditch pitch – Aragog's clearing – Shell Cottage. His location continued to shift with dizzying rapidity. _

'_You are weak, Potter' Snape said. His voice was as cruel and demeaning as it had ever been. 'You should not have won. You should have died just like all those innocents you allowed to die in your place.'_

_Fury. White hot, painful, uncontrollable rage erupted in Harry. Suddenly he was standing upright, he wasn't even sure how he got that way. Snape raised his wand again but Harry was prepared. He blocked the white curse that flew at him. Harry apparated to right behind Snape. All thought of magic abandoned, and punched Snape hard in the jaw. _

_Before Snape could fall, Harry swept his wand through the air slamming Snape against a wall that had not been there a moment ago and soon disappeared. Harry focused all his effort. He poured years of hatred for this man, for causing the death of his parents, his part in the death of Sirius, and countless other instances where Snape had goaded him, taunted him, patronized him, and insulted him. _

_For accusing Harry of _allowing_ others to die for him._

'_STUPEFY' Harry roared feeling his body jolt. A wall of red erupted from his wand and slammed into Snape. He was lifted off his already wobbly feet and launched backwards. Harry stood panting, seething in rage. _

_Snape got slowly but smoothly to his feet. There was no sign of injury on the man the Harry hated. Snape turned to him and did something that he had never done in Harry's presence before. He smiled. A gesture that seemed to warp his features even farther. _

'_Maybe you won't fail'_

'Harry!'

Harry heard a person stomping around Bill's room in hurried steps. He was well rested which was odd considering he felt shaky. A cold sweat was on his face. Thankfully, it was dark so no one would be able to tell.

'Harry, wake up.' The person was Hermione and she was being quite pushy about making him get up. So pushy, in fact, that he told her to shove off and she shoved him off the bed into the floor. Harry got to his feet glaring at her.

_That had to be the strangest dream I've ever had _Harry thought to himself. Snape had been there but he could see others on the edge of wherever he was at. Snape had insulted him exactly like he had used to. He was attacking Harry, which was not completely out of character for Snape. Harry remembered that he thought Snape was dead. It was a dream. Should he remember that? He brushed away that worry under the premise that it was a dream and irrationality was part of the package.

'A simple '_now'_ would have sufficed' Harry said indignantly.

'No time for nice.' She replied.' It's 4:40. 'We are up a few minutes late.'

Harry dressed in a pair of jeans and a light jacket. Australia would be pleasantly cool with an unpleasant breeze. Mrs. Weasely was downstairs when he arrived. She was making some toast for them before their journey. After a few pieces and some last goodbyes, Harry, Ron, and Hermione apparated to the Apparition lobby in the Ministry of Magic.

Their portkey was scheduled to leave at 5:10 a.m. However, they would arrive in Sydney, Australia at 4:10 P.M. The time of arrival was originally a problem until Kingsley had told them that they would most certainly be tired from the traveling. They were traveling thousands of miles so it was much more tiring to make the journey than all of Harry's previous portkey experiences.

They were met by someone from the Ministry Security office and were led to Level six. There, they proceeded to the Portkey office and into a room off the lobby. The door to the room read "International Travel". Inside was a small table with an open soup can on it.

The wizard from security told them that it would leave at exactly 5:10 and to make sure to be touching it at that time. At 5:09, they all grasped the can and stood waiting for the familiar tug around their navel. Hermione's watch began beeping and the portkey glowed blue. It seemed to build energy as it glowed brighter and brighter. The tug came and they were whisked away.

They were carried for much longer than they had even been before. After what seemed like an entire day, Harry's feet found solid ground and he toppled. He got to his feet and helped Hermione and Ron as well.

'G'day mates' said a voice behind them in a heavy accent 'Welcome to Australia, m'names Walt Filden. If ye'll just follow me, I'll lead ya up to the Minister's Office.'

A tall sandy haired man met them. He wore wizard's robes though they were in a flamboyant electric blue. He was tan and lean as if he spent his spare time surfing. They had arrived in a plain room similar to what they had left. But when they left the room, they seem to transport to the tropics. They walked down a glass hallway 2 stories off the ground. There was a pleasant salty breeze coming through the half lowered windows. They were led through a security checkpoint without stopping past a man so large, he thought he could be part giant. If he wasn't he was most certainly the largest full-blooded human Harry had ever seen.

They walked through a set of double doors into an extravagant office where a dark haired man was sitting behind a desk that seemed to be waiting for them. He too was tan and lean. It was apparently a theme of this sun soaked country.

He leapt to his feet and rounded his desk 'Welcome, welcome' he said as he shook each of their hands.

'You must Ms. Granger.' He said 'We spoke on the phone. I'm Justin Parkson.'

'Phone?' Ron said in surprise

'Yes it was a helluva lot faster.' Parkson said 'Now we better jump right to bizzo. We've been real stuck in the bog trying to locate your oldies. They haven't been to work in a couple of days.'

'Where have they been?' Hermione asked worried. Parkson looked equally as worried.

'They – we believe they were abducted.' He said nervously

'_ABUDCTED?' _Hermione screeched. Ron tried to calm her but to little avail.

'Why haven't you done anything?' Harry asked a little indignantly. He was having a hard time believing that this man had even been professional enough to be _elected_ minister.

'Well, it didn't happen until this morn, and the bloke we had watching them was attacked.'

'What do you know?' Hermione said terrified. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking slightly.

'That they witnessed a crime and were kidnapped so they couldn't testify.' Parkson said uneasily. He had intended on giving the three of them a large and boisterous celebration for defeating Voldemort but now he was trying to make sure that the three of them didn't attack him.

'Wait' Harry said wondering something. 'Was this a muggle crime?'

Parkson nodded. 'Aye and it was muggles that kidnapped them too. Mad as a cut snake they were.'

'Mad as a what?' Ron said but Hermione pressed one.

'Where were they kidnapped from? Where were they taken?' she said hurriedly.

'From their office.' He said handing them a piece of parchment with its address. 'We have got this ripper bloke who kept tabs on them for me. They went out into the outback.'

'Wait' Hermione said holding her hand up looking confused and angry. 'You know where they are and haven't done anything? What the bloody –'

'Ms. Granger please understand, out law is very strict. We are not to interfere in muggle affairs like that. However, there is a loophole.' He finished imploringly trying to placate the irate witch in front of him.

'Well? Spit it out' she demanded.

'Well as I understand it, Mr. Potter here recently became an Auror and if that's so then –'

'I'm not an – '

'_If that is so_' Parkson continued insistently. 'Then he is allowed, as a law enforcement officer of another country, to retrieve persons who are in danger if they are his or her countrymen.'

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry. They all nodded and Hermione carried on. 'Where were they taken?'

'To a place called Augathella, west of Brisbane. Last i was told, they were in a cottage of Mount Tabor Road.'

Hermione needing no more invitation than that, darted out of the room at a quick walk. Harry and Ron jumped and had to jog to catch her. 'So what are we going to do?' Ron asked happily.

'What are you so chipper about' Harry asked him giving his confused grimace.

'Just seems right you know.' Ron said shrugging but maintaining his smile. 'Running off to track down dark – er – muggles.'

Hermione laughed slightly as the three stormed out a door. 'He's right I suppose. It does seem more normal to be doing this than to be sitting around the Burrow.'

The sun outside was mockingly bright, as if it were taunting them with happiness. Harry sighed thinking again that it never seemed to end. They walked down a nearby street not entirely sure where they were.

'I'm not exactly sure where we are, I know where we are going though' Hermione said determined as she grabbed both of their hands and spun on the spot. They reappeared on a lonely empty road in what seemed like the middle of nowhere. They looked around and found only trees and tall grass.

'Hermione?' Ron asked. 'This isn't like you. Why are you just trotting off to this house without so much as an inkling of a plan?'

'Because they are muggles. The worst they can do is shoot us?'

'Shoot us? What does that…'

But Hermione carried on as if she hadn't heard him. 'Where is the house?'

They all looked around the baron expanse of land they arrived in. Justin Parkson had told them that it was a cottage on Mount Tabor road. Well they were on Mount Tabor road and there was no cottage in sight. They walked along the road for a time, their wands in their hands ready for anything. The road was quiet and there was absolutely no wind to speak of.

Eventually they came upon a small creek that crossed the road. To their left a small road led to a crook created by a curvature of the creek. The was a we worn road that led to a blank spot of land. Harry stopped walking.

'What?' Hermione said 'Do you see something?'

Harry looked towards the peculiar blank spot. Something didn't look right about. There was a tree that looked blurry and indistinct. Its trunk was wavy while it's top leaves seemed clear and sharp. Harry removed and looked at his glasses to make sure and then looked back at the tree. It was tall. It could be taller than any house. It seemed like an illusion.

'Dis-llusion' Harry said softly.

'What?' Ron said looking around and then followed Harry's gaze. 'What do you see?'

'A disillussionment charm. Right there' Harry said pointing at the tree.

They both looked hard at the tree for a moment. 'I see it' Hermione exclaimed and started running to the house but Harry grabbed her elbow and stopped her.

'What are you doing? My parents –'

'Were supposed to have been abducted by muggles' Harry said giving her a significant look.

She instantly understood and nodded. 'How are we…' but Harry removed his invisibility cloak from his back pocket. The watery-smooth material flowed over his fingers.

'Harry we can't all fit under the cloak anymore.' Ron said.

'_We_ don't have to.' Harry said. Harry then started motioning his mouth in an excited manner. Ron and Hermione looked at him confused. Harry then spun on the spot and disapparated and reappeared behind a large tree several feet away. He tapped his own head with his wand and said '_Delitricious'_

The sensation that a cracked egg was seeping from his head to his toes engulfed him again. Ron looked like he was trying to do advanced calculus in his head.

'Where did Harry go?' Ron said to Hermione. 'I don't –'

'Right here' Harry whispered causing them to whip around sharply. Harry threw the invisibility cloak through the air covering both of them. It was sloppy but someone paying attention still might confuse their movements for apparition.

'Harry where are you?' He heard Hermione whisper.

'Behind the tree' he said picking up a rock that looked as though it were floating in midair. Harry saw the footsteps move closer.

'What are you doing?' Ron asked. 'We can't even see the house much less get in it.'

'Hermione can you remove a disillusionment charm that large?' Harry asked

'I'm not sure. It's not easy to remove a small one. It's not easy to cast one either.' She said in a matter of fact tone. 'I can't see you at all.'

'What if we just remove a part of the charm.' Harry asked stepping away from the tree.

'No I don't think so' Hermione said. 'From what I've read you have to remove it all at once or nothing.'

Harry cursed quietly. 'How do you do it?' he asked.

'There's no incantation. You have to cast a new one and then concentrate hard on removing the old one while the connection is active.'

'Hermione you read too much' Ron said.

'Shut up, Ron'

'Well you two bicker. I'm going to try and remove it.'

'Oh Harry are you sure you don't want Hermione to try first?' Ron said unsurely coming up behind him.

'No, but if I can't she can try. We'll all try' Harry whispered. 'We may have to all try together I don't know.'

They stepped through the trees towards the blurry patch. As Harry stepped closer, the blurry edges clear of the charm became more blurry. Harry recalled his wand and stood some ten feet away from edge of the enchantment. Or at least it was Harry's best guess that it was the edge. The enchantment became poorer when he was close because of its size but it was still effectively enough done.

Harry closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He raised his wand and concentrated hard on his task as Hermione had instructed. '_Deletricious'_ Harry whispered. His arm seemed to stiffen as he concentrated on removing the charm. Soon his arm was hurting and beads of sweat formed on his brow.

_Concentrate_ he said to himself and after nearly 30 seconds, the charm began to dissipate starting at the top and spreading downward. After several seconds, a small dilapidated cottage. Several of the windows had broken and there was no door. Harry moved through the door and heard Hermione and Ron behind him.

'Let's go' He whispered to the two people near him somewhere. Harry silently walked through the front door into a dust covered sitting room. Harry rounded the corner of a short hallway and saw through a doorway into a kitchen. Sitting at a small cable with a set of muggle playing cards, was Thorfin Rowle and Augustus Rookwood. Harry froze as did his companions.

To their right was another door. If the house plans made any sense it would lead to a dining room that they could flank the dining room through. Harry went to look at Ron and Hermione to tell them to go through the door but remembered it would have been a pointless move so he pointed his wand at the door and said '_Alohomora'_ but the door wouldn't budge. 'Hermione, do you know how to open this door?'

He heard her move and begun muttering under her breath. 'It won't open' she said frustrated.

'Ok, Here's what we can do.' Ron said to a surprised Harry and Hermione. He had rarely take charge at much of anything. 'Let's do that Humuno Revealo spell-'

'Humenum revelio' Hermione whispered.

'-yea that one. If there is more than two people here then we go in.'

'Ron, they will feel it if we do that charm.'

'Then lets blast a hole in the wall after the spell. It doesn't look like they know that the house is dislussioned anymore so surprise is on our side.'

Harry nodded impressed. 'That sounds like the best option.'

'I have to agree' Hermione said, she too sounded impressed.

Harry moved several feet from Ron and Hermione and pointed his wand at the wall behind which he knew Rowle and Rookwood were sitting. 'Here we go, Harry… _Homenum revelio.' _

Harry wanted three eternally long seconds before he heard a commotion inside that house. 'There's four people inside.' Hermione said urgently.

Harry wasted no time shouting '_DEPRIMO'_

An enormous hole was blasted into the wall in front of Harry. He heard a man yell. The dust obscured Harry's vision but he knew better than to stand their unprotected. '_Protego' _He said not seconds before a red flash hit his shield.

Ron and Hermione both shot stunning spells into the dust cloud.

'Wh- ROOKWOOD, GET UP!' he roared.

Harry turned his heard in the direction the sound came from. He was about to cast another stunning spell when he heard a spell he wasn't expecting.

'_Avada Kedavra' _was a flash of green that narrowly missed Harry's head. Enraged by Rowle's use of deadly force, Harry threw stunning spell after stunning spell into the dust. They all started rebounding towards him, a couple missed him but only just. Beside him, Ron and Hermione had thrown the cloak off of them and were throwing spells relentlessly into the cloud as well.

This isn't working Harry thought to himself. He suddenly had a flashback to something he remembered from earlier that morning, a vision of punching Snape. Without pausing, Harry spun on the spot and apparated across the room. Through all the commotion, Rowle couldn't hear him reappear.

He was crouched behind an upturned table grinning arrogantly. He was holding his wand up maintaining a shield charm and didn't seem to care about the stunned Death Eater beside him. Rowle's blonde head glanced up when Harry took his first step in his direction. Apparently Harry's Dislussionment charm had quit working. His eye's widened and he attempted to diffuse the shield charm.

Harry was much too quick for him and almost lazily blocked the curse that Rowle sent at him.

'_Avada Ke- AHHHH!' _Harry had swept Rowle's feet out from under him causing his wand to fly out of his hand.

'I've got him' Harry called through the dust.

'Harry?' came Ron's confused voice. 'When did you get over there?'

'Apparated.' Harry said quickly. 'There is a shield charm up.'

Hermione diffused the shield and they both approached quickly. Rowle was lying on the ground propped up against a dust covered and moth eaten armchair. He was wincing with every breath. He had apparently broken a couple of ribs in the fall Harry had caused.

'Why waste your time on these muggles' he said harshly. 'They're nothing but mudblood filth.'

'Shut our damn mouth' Hermione hurtled in a vicious voice. 'Or this mudblood filth will remove your mouth and replace it with a goose beak.'

'Hermione I'll stay here and keep an eye on these two. Go get your parents.' Harry said as he trained his wand directly between Rowle's eyes.

Hermione and Ron both hurried out of the room in search of stairs that would lead into the basement they were most likely in. After a few minutes, he heard exclamation and the sound of Hermione's voice crying. Footsteps began ascending stairs behind Harry and in a moment, Hermione's parents, Ron, and Hermione all came out of what Harry could assumed was the kitchen.

Hermione's parents looked terrified as they came upon Harry who had his wand pointed at a man who was clearly injured, a man was lying on the floor and the room was utterly destroyed. Harry looked at Hermione was had undergone a complete transformation. She was smiling so broadly she could have just won the lottery. She nodded at Harry.

'Let's uhh… let's take care of these two first then we can chat.' Harry said apologetically to Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

'Where to Harry?' Ron asked coming up to grab Rookwood.

'The room we arrived in I suppose.'

'Ok meet you there' and Ron disapparated promptly. Harry too grabbed hold of the wheezing Rowle and apparated. They arrived in the room they had arrived in just earlier and found complete bedlam. The empty hallways that they had walked through earlier were teeming with witches and wizards running up and down the hall.

A middle aged man walked briskly by the door to the room that they were all standing in and did a double take and backtracked headfirst after passing the door.

'Crikey your –your-' the man looked back and forth between them all and watched as his surprise turned to bewilderment. 'Your Harry Potter. Why are you…' he continued vaguely as he looked around the room.

'Yes I am.' Harry said grimacing

'But… who are these two?' he asked spotting Rowle and Rookwood. 'What happened to them?'

'They are Death Eaters' Ron said proudly

'Death Eaters?' the man said.

'We are here to retrieve the Granger's' Harry said pointing to the two muggles standing in the room 'that were being held by these two. And you are…'

'Oh, pardon my manners, I'm Justin. Justin Parkson.'

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all exchanged glances. '_You _are Justin Parkson?'

He looked at them confused. 'Yes' the man said slowly.

'The same Justin Parkson that I corresponded with about coming to get my parents who believed they were Wendell and Monica Wilkins?' Hermione said pointing towards her parents.

'No, not that I remember.' Parkson said. 'But I am Justin Parkson, Head of International Magical Cooperation for the Australian Ministry of Magic. Is there something I can do for you?'

'We arrived earlier.' Harry said placing his hands behind his back and calling his wand. Something wasn't right. 'We met with a man who said his name was Justin Parkson. He sent us to…'

'You were here earlier? In the building?' Parkson said looking alarmed. 'We had to evacuate. Somebody dropped an experimental container full of Slecking Powder and we evacuated.'

'You're trying to use _active_ Slecking Powder?' Hermione exclaimed.

Parkson looked a little taken aback but recovered. 'Yes we are. And I assure you that we are taking the utmost precautions so please don't worry about exposure during your stay with us.'

'We aren't staying' Ron said loudly. 'You people are barmy!'

Parkson looked completely outraged but was stopped from replying by Hermione. 'Mr. Parkson, we arrived earlier and we were met by a man who led us to another man named Justin Parkson who knew of our correspondence about retrieving my parents. They sent us to a house outside of Augathella where these two were hiding these The Granger's.'

'I'm inclined to believe that you are the real Parkson' Harry interjected 'But I'm not quite sold yet.'

Parkson smiled, reached into his back pocket, removed his wallet, and showed them an Australian driver's license. Harry pulled his wand around and pointed it at the wallet. It instantly split into two and Harry said, 'Not convinced.'

Parkson smile faded looking at the copy of his own wallet.

'Justin, good man. I need you to send a gull to….' A man had entered into the room. He was short and round with a tall pointed wizard's hat on. He was simple wizard's robes that had an ornate SS on the breast pocket. He took a look at Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing with wand in hand, two seemingly innocuous muggles standing looking scared, and two full grown men lying on the floor.

'What is this?' he said.

'Minister Stone, I apologize.'

'Minister?' He heard Mr. Granger ask behind him. Up to this point, the Grangers had remained quite silent. It had been a quick extraction from the house and they were no doubt scared. Especially since Hermione had yet to have the chance to restore their memory.

'Yes. I am Sly Stone, Minister of Magic. Justin, what is going on in here? Why is Harry Potter in our I-T room?'

'There seems to have been a mistake. Mr. Potter and his friends came to retrieve these two muggles and were attacked by these two wizards.'

'What's the mistake then? They seemed to have handled themselves admirably.' Stone said smiling widely. Harry couldn't help but notice the genial way in which the Minister handled himself. Much like Fudge had. This did not help Harry's opinion of him.

'Well, apparently Ms. Granger here' he said indicating the dust covered Hermione, 'who is the daughter of these two muggles, corresponded with me about their retrieval. But I have no recollection of her messages. Furthermore, while we evacuated the building, they were inside meeting with a man claiming to be me who had knowledge of the exchanges.'

The smile faded from Stone's face as well. He looked thoughtful for a moment. Harry, Ron, and Hermione told how they had met Filden in that room and were led to meet the imposter Parkson, their travel to the shack, the capture of Rowle and Rookwood and then their return back to the room. They ended their talk in the same minister's office they had me the imposters in. Rowle and Rookwood had been assigned two Australian Auror's to guard them.

'It seems someone went through a lot of trouble to get you out to Augathella.' Stone said from behind the desk while puffing on a cigar.

'So it would seem' Harry said dryly.

'Well, rest assured that we will get to the bottom of this. In the meantime, you are welcome to stay in our country and enjoy our hospitality. I daresay that we could bang up a celebration in honor of your-'

'No we definitely are not interested.' Harry said standing from his seat.

'Yea we'll be going home I think.' Hermione said. 'My parents have been gone a long time.'

'You people keep saying that we are parents. We have never had children.' Mrs. Granger said frustrated from the corner she had been standing in.

Hermione seemed to tear up slightly at these words. 'Let's … let's go and I'll explain everything' she said.

'Are you sure you don't want to stay?' Stone asked earnestly

'We're sure' they three said together.

'What of the two Death Eaters we captured?' Harry asked. 'They are wanted in Brittain.'

'I'm afraid they must stay. Only officers of foreign law agencies are allowed to transport fugitives to the contries in which…'

'But Harry is' Ron said cutting him off. 'He became an Auror just a few days ago.'

'Ah but as you've already stated that your purpose here was not to capture the fugitives then they are required to remain here for 48 hours for questioning at the very least.'

Hermione motioned to raise her hand momentarily but stopped herself in motion. Raising her hand must have been such a deeply ingrained habit that it was hard not to do so. 'But they are not wanted here. Under International Wizarding Law: any wizard caught on foreign soil that said wizard is not a fugitive in, he or she must be turned over to the Ministry of Magic where he or she is a fugitive in less than 24 hours.'

Harry couldn't help but admire Hermione's ability for memorization at times like this. Parkson smiled and chuckled slightly. 'Are you planning to pursue a career in Magical Law, Ms. Granger?' Parkson said in a startlingly similar manner Scrimgeour had done nearly a year ago.

'Yes' Hermione responded soundly.

'Well you have a great start.' Parkson said moving to a table near the edge and writing something on a piece of parchment. He also pointed his wand at the can that had brought them here and it glowed blue. 'These men will be returned to Britain in less than 24 hours. You have my word. Here is a letter stating as much that you can give to your superior's.'

Harry placed the letter in his jeans pocket and shook Parkson's hand. Parkson handed Harry the can and shook Ron's and Hermione's hands as well. 'I hope that we meet again Harry Potter. And under more hospitable circumstances'

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and with much coercion, the Grangers all placed a finger on the can before it glowed blue again and the violent tug around the navel whisked them away to Britain. They all landed forcefully back in the room in which they departed to find a Security Wizard waiting for them. After a glance at them he relaxed and resumed his reading of the Daily Prophet.

'Where are we?' they heard Mrs. Granger ask. 'Where are you taking us?'

'You guys go' Hermione told Harry and Ron. 'I'm going to take them home and I'll meet up with you later. I think it will be best if it's just m their when they…. Come too.'

'Are you sure?' Ron asked grabbing bother of her hands in his own.

She smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and said 'Yes, I'm sure. I'll be by later.'

Hermione led the two Grangers out of the room and down the hall to the Apparition point while Ron and Harry headed towards the lifts. Harry had a note for Kingsley and intended to hand it to him in person.


	13. Ch 12 Awakening

Ch.

'I've met Minister Stone. I wish I had spoken with him before the three of you traveled there. It may have saved you some trouble.' Kingsley said as he sat in his desk chair sipping a glass of Oak Matured Mead. 'Although you seemed to have done just fine for yourselves as it is.

'But why were they in in Australia?' Harry asked leaning forward in his chair. 'If they were going to kidnap the Granger's, why not do it once they got back in Britain. It makes no sense'

Kingsley nodded and refilled his glass. 'Yes that is strange, but whatever the reason, you seemed to have foiled their plans.'

A knock came from the door and a young man entered the room. He looked only a couple years older than Ron and Harry. He gave them a furtive look and handed Kingsley a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry was confused for a moment then remembered that it was just barely eight o'clock in Britain. It seemed that they had already been up an entire day.

'Here ya' go, Minister.'

'Thank you, Allen.' Kingsley handed him a knut and he left. He opened the paper to the second page. 'Uh oh'

'What is it?' Ron asked as he too leaned forward curiously.

'It seems that your encounter with Rita Skeeter did not bode well for you, Harry.'

'What has she written about me now?' Harry said exasperatedly. He had endured so much bad press that he was doubtful that any more would irritate him too badly.

'Well it's not about you exactly.' Kingsley said as he looked over the top of the paper. 'There is a picture of you and Ginny in Diagon Alley next to the story.'

'Me and Ginny?' Harry said immediately foreboding what could be coming next.

'I believe this picture was doctored though' He said as he read the story. 'Oh my'

'What? Let me see' Harry said standing up.

'I would but I'd prefer to read the rest of the paper later rather than you setting it aflame.' Kingsley said with a smile that faded quickly. 'It seems that she focused on Ginny and how she must have roped you with her feminine wiles…and…and how she has evidence that Ginny was a rather ' he paused for a moment 'popular girl at Hogwarts. It says 'she was known for emerging from various bathrooms throughout the day with a variety of different boys.'

'WHAT?' Harry and Ron both bellowed.

'I'll kill her' Ron muttered darkly as he stood and began pacing around the office.

'This is libel at the least. She gets less factual and more outrageous with every article.' Kingsley said closing the paper and rubbing his temples. 'She has been a thorn in the ministry's side since day one. And she made Order operation within the ministry damn near impossible when Fudge was still her. I wish I could get her for something so I could just get rid of her.'

Harry and Ron looked at each other and smiled darkly. 'Yea I wish you could too' Ron said.

'Yea, it'd be a shame if you found out she is an unregistered anamagi.' Harry said nonchalantly

Kingsley spit out some of the mead he was sipping in surprise. 'She's what? ' he exclaimed angrily. He sat in thought for a few seconds. 'That makes sense. It explains how she gets ahold of stories so fast all the time.'

He grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote something down on it. He tapped it with his wand and it zoomed out the door. Harry watched it go thinking that he did not look forward to getting back to the Burrow. Ginny was going to achieve a new level of anger. 'That was to the MLE squad. They'll pick her up. I guess we'll just add hers to the slew of trials next week.'

'How many are their?'

'Dozens, luckily you don't have to be at all of them. I do though' Kingsley said sighing. 'The big ones you'll have to be at or testify at possibly. Some of the prosecutor's want your account of some of the things they did.'

'Who are the big trials?' Ron asked sitting back down in his chair.

'The Malfoy's, Walden MacNair, Yaxley, Alecto Carrow, and Travers.' Kingsley said tapping a finger for each name. 'Greyback, Amycus Carrow, Umbridge, and a few others escaped but, thanks to you, we tracked down two more.'

'What will I need to do?' Harry asked nervously. 'I mean… how should I dress? Where do I go?'

'Just where normal robes if you prefer. Though, most choose to wear black so they don't stand out. And if you'll just get here around 7:45 and head down to the courtrooms, there will be someone to direct you. Trust me, they will know who you are and where you will need to go.'

'Okay. I've never attended a real trial. Besides the one Fudge put me through.' Harry said just to have something to say. 'I saw a couple through Dumbledore's Pensieve but those were just memories.'

'Which ones did you see?' Kingsley asked interestedly. 'Were they recent?'

Harry thought back to his first venture into the thing. He remembered all the times he went in with most of those times ending in him feeling worse once he got out than he did when he went in. 'Karkaroff, Ludo Bagman, and the Lestrange and Crouch Jr. Trial.'

Kingsley nodded as he stared unseeingly. 'That was a rough one, that was.' He sipped some more mead and smacked his lips. 'Well I suppose there is nothing else for you to do here today. Take the weekend to relax and we will see you on Monday.'

Harry and Ron stood and shook hands with Kingsley. Ron still looked a little punch drunk that he was on a first-name-basis with the Minister of Magic. They were led out of the office past a young secretary who eyed Harry and Ron ceaselessly. Ron smirked even wider. They made their way to the Atrium where they were able to apparate back to the burrow. It was just after 9 o'clock when they arrived. Harry knew it was too much to hope that Ginny would still be asleep when he heard her raging voice drifting from the kitchen window.

'So … you uhhh… wanna go to lunch somewhere?' Ron asked furtively scratching the back of his head.

Harry chuckled slightly and shook his head. 'No I'll go in. I may be able to help. Plus nine is a little early for lunch.' Ron nodded and they made their way across the yard to the door to the burrow. Ron opened it apprehensively. Harry stepped through the door and saw Ginny standing by a smoldering fire on the kitchen table that had apparently once been the Prophet. She was so angry her face was deep red but her ears had bypassed red and gone back to stark white. When she saw Harry, her eyes began to water.

'That filthy woman wrote…'

'I know Ginny and I'm so sorry. I never should have lost my temper with her.' Harry said hugging Ginny tightly in an attempt to calm her down. 'Kingsley told us while we were in his office.'

Ginny began sobbing into Harry's chest while Molly made a cup of tea and Ron sat at the table to eat some toast. Harry ran his hand through her long red hair. 'It might make you feel better to know that Kingsley is having her arrested.'

Ginny lifted her head to look at Harry. 'Why?'

Ron and Harry exchanged another smirk. 'We might have let slip that she was an unregistered animagi in front of the Minister of Magic.'

'She is? How did you know that?' Ginny asked.

'Hermione caught her at the end of our fourth year. It's how she was writing all those stories about Harry.' Ron said through pieces of toast.

'OH! Did everything go okay with locating her parents?' Molly asked as she bustled around the table serving everyone tea.

Harry and Ron recounted their adventure into the Australian outback. It seemed so long ago that they walked up the little baron road to where the hidden house was. They told of their meeting with the two unknown men. Harry told how he saw the house and Ron told how they stormed the two death eaters. Molly seemed as on edge about the little skirmish as she had been about the battle just a couple weeks ago.

'Mum, it's not like it used to be. Then, we were literally searching for trouble. This time we just seemed to find it standing in our way' Ron told his mother while Ginny looked at Harry with a curious expression. They finished their story as the clock chimed 10 o'clock. Harry yawned and stretched feeling soreness in some his muscles. It seemed that the blast through the wall at the cottage had rattled his bones severely.

Molly wrote a quick letter to Hermione to let her know that she was welcome to bring her parents for dinner if she wanted. Pig flew around for a solid ten minutes before they were able to coax him down from the ceiling to attach the letter to him. Harry, Ginny, and Ron retreated to the sitting room where they sat comfortably and listened to WWN which was playing Celestina Warbeck's _Don't Waste Your Charms On Me_.

Ginny ran her hand through Harry's hair in a highly relaxing manner and soon he was fast asleep with his head on her chest. Ginny followed suit no long after. Ron, being distracted by the affection, had chosen to return to his own room. Molly came in around lunchtime and scoffed at them but left them be. At around 2 o'clock, they were woken by a flying, well-aimed pillow.

Harry leapt from his spot and had his wand trained to Hermione in just over a second. Hermione stopped in alarm. 'Sorry. You scared me.' He released his wand and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

'How are your parents, Hermione?' Ginny asked adjusting her shirt. 'Did the memory charm lift?'

'Yes. It took a couple of tries but it worked in the end.' She had tears in her eyes whether from happiness or stress they weren't sure but Ginny stood and hugged her all the same.

'That's great!'

'Yes I know. I'm just so relieved it worked. They had accumulated a lot of happy…memories in Australia. Too many it would seem.'

'Too many memories of what?' Asked Ron who had just arrived in the sitting room. 'You mean your parents? Did it go okay?'

Hermione looked around at all of them with an odd expression. She seemed somewhere between agitation and confusion. Or was it surprise? 'Well, you might as well all know. It's no catastrophe I suppose.'

'What is it, Hermione?' Harry asked.

'Well, it seems that spent a lot of time in Australia with their neighbor's and their children. You see, my Mum and Dad were both pretty young when they had me … and… after spending a lot of time babysitting for their neighbor's, they couldn't see why they had never had any children. In the life they knew, they didn't have any remember. They didn't remember me. So they – uhh- decided to have one.'

Ginny smiled broadly immediately while Harry just looked surprised like Hermione was. Ron was a little slower on the uptake apparently and blurted out 'Wait. Your Mum is pregnant?'

'So it would seem.' Hermione said smiling.

'Are you… how do you feel about that?' Ginny asked.

'Happy I suppose. I just didn't count on it and I didn't know that she was pregnant when I lifted the Memory charm. I don't know how that will affect the baby. Mol- Mrs. Weasely said it shouldn't but I still don't know.'

'She's probably right. She usually is about that kind of stuff' Ron said coming to hug Hermione.

'They want to meet everyone, especially you Ron.' Ron froze in his path to the couch and turned back.

'They want to … meet me' Ron swallowed loudly like he'd just been sentenced to an arm wrestling match with an Acromantula. 'What did you tell them?'

'Just that you were my boyfriend and you helped Harry during the war.'

'When do they want to meet us?' Ginny asked 'We can all go.'

'Well they are at home right now getting reacquainted to everything. I told them I was coming here to check on things. I'll probably go back later.'

They stayed in the sitting room for a while waiting for Mrs. Weasley to make dinner. They talked sparingly but mostly they listened to the radio. Around 5 o'clock, Mrs. Weasley emerged from the kitchen with an out-of-the-ordinary message.

'You four will be on your own for dinner tonight. Arthur and I will be at Shell Cottage with Bill and Fleur. George is in his flat, Percy and Charlie are out doing something.'

'On our own?' Ron said startled. Harry felt sure that for most of his life, his mother had made dinner and he had rarely had to do so himself.

'I can cook, Ronald. Don't panic' Hermione said half amused.

'Why don't we go out?' Harry had been quiet for quite some time but this idea seemed to come to him and he wasn't sure why. 'I can count on one hand the number of restaurants I've eaten at in London. Why don't we go out somewhere?'

'That's a great idea Harry' Molly said smiling. 'Ron, Ginny, I think there is some change in the dish on the mantel just take what's there.'

Harry's stomach dropped. He just remembered that in all the windfall he'd accumulated in the combining of his vaults, he'd neglected to remember that the Weasley's vault was still dangerously bare. He mentally kicked and berated himself for this gross oversight, however since it couldn't be totally settled right then, he decided to just shove the thought away for the time being.

'No, no Molly. I'll take care of everyone.' She started to protest but he stopped her. 'No, I insist. You've all done so much for me over the years, let me start to repay the favor'

She didn't look completely comfortable but she agreed. For the next hour, the four readied themselves in their nicest muggle clothes they owned. They weren't sure where they were going yet but wizard's robes would draw attention in a muggle establishment. The girls took substantially longer than the boys to get ready. Harry and Ron were both waiting downstairs when they came gracefully into the sitting room.

Ginny had dressed in a pair of black pants that were subtle and insistent at the same time. They were somewhat loose around the ankles but by at the thighs they hugged tightly as it did around her hips and bottom. She wore a dark navy blue top that Harry had never seen her in, probably because she would have had to endure scoffs from Ron if she wore it before.

However, Ron was equally distracted by Hermione's knee-length, tight denim skirt and elegant black halter top. Ron was staring her up and down causing her to blush slightly. Ginny let out a cough into her hand that sounded suspiciously like 'prat'. They left the burrow and apparated to an alleyway in downtown London. They walked out onto Eastcastle St. and hung a left around the corner onto Berners street.

'Where are you taking us, Harry?' Ginny asked as they walked leisurely down the street.

'It's a restaurant I heard my Uncle Vernon talk about once' Harry said smiling mischievously. 'They had a business dinner there once and I remembered him saying it was the best place he'd ever eaten. If it impressed him, it must be nice.'

They strolled casually up to a red awning of a seemingly popular restaurant. There were people of all levels of dress. Some were standing nearby in full suits and cocktail dresses. Some others were entering the door in shorts and sandals.

'Why are we stopping?' Ron asked looking around. Harry looked meaningfully at the red awning.

'What here?' Hermione said disbelieving. 'This place looks like a pizza parlor.'

Harry smiled and beckoned them forward to the young muggle girl at the check in podium. 'Reservation for four. Potter' Harry said confidently. He had read up on this restaurant while waiting on the girls and the review said to expect this type of crowd.

'Write this way Mr. Potter.'

An elegantly dressed man led them through the door and Harry practically heard all three of their jaws hit the floor. The inside of this innocuous restaurant was modern and elegant. Each table was covered in pristine white linen's and each empty table held wine glasses and an array of knives and forks. They were left at a table near the back that had been laid for four.

They sat and ordered drinks. Hermione wisely reminded Ron and Ginny that in the muggle world, people didn't come of age until 18 so they could not order wine or mead. They all ate and laughed together like they never had. The service was topped only by the food. Halfway through the meal, a young violinist began playing lively Italian songs adding a subtle Mediterranean ambiance to the room. By the end of the night, they were all immensely full and blissful. Harry checked the ticket and found himself surprised. He knew that it would be expensive but he was supremely glad he had chosen to bring his entire store of muggle money just in case. It turned out he would need most of it. Harry paid and the group left feeling sluggish and happy.

'Harry that place was amazing' Ginny told him with a kiss on his cheek.

'Yea, mate. I don't reckon I've ever eaten that much' Ron said stretching. Hermione snorted.

'Ron, you eat that much at least 4 times a week' Ron just stuck his tongue out at her which she mimed snatching it off but they both smiled all the same.

'Harry?' said a voice from behind them. They all turned around and came face to face with none other than Oliver Wood.

'Wood!' Harry exclaimed rushing to shake the brawny young man's hand. Wood looked just as he had a few weeks ago at the battle, though at the time, Harry didn't have a lot of time to really take in the changes in him. He had grown a couple inches but he had gained quite a bit of muscle in his arms since he had left Hogwarts. He was accompanied by a tall lean man who had a few scars on his chin and neck. The scars looked painful but he had a soft presence.

'How have you been? I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to speak with you at the memorial..'

'Oh don't worry bout that, Harry.' Wood said waving his hand. 'What are you guys so dressed up for?'

'We were eating just up that way at…'

'Oh that's a fabulous place' said the tall man in a smooth steady voice.

'Oh bugger, I'm sorry. This is Calvin Stroman. He's…'

'The captain of Puddlemere United' Ron finished reverently and he rushed to shake Stroman's hand. 'Cal, this Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I'm sorry but I don't think I ever met you.'

'That's ok, I'm Ginny Weasely. Harry's …' she paused momentarily

'Girlfriend' Harry finished. After short introductions and several handshakes, Wood looked puzzlingly at Harry.

'Ya know, Cal? Harry might be exactly what we were looking for'

'Really?' He said surprised. 'Can he fly?'

'Like a fish taken to water. He was the best seeker Gryffindor ever had while I was there. If he was conscious, he never failed to catch the snitch.' This statement was nearly true, the few times he hadn't caught the snitch, something had caused great physical distress.

'What do you mean?' Harry asked uncertainly. He wasn't going to take kindly to anyone asking the Boy Who Lived to run security for anything.

'Well, uhh, Harry…' Wood began.

'What we need is a consultant.' Stroman said straight faced. 'Our seeker lacks a little to be desired. He has plenty of talent but lacks consistency. He often loses balance and will sometimes misjudge snitch movements causing him to fly off in wrong directions.'

Stroman was an interesting person, almost impassive to the extreme. He seemed unconcerned that his most important player had apparently serious flaws in his seeking.

'Well you taught me everything I knew Oliver' Harry said thinking back to the long arduous training sessions under Wood's captaincy.

Wood laughed. 'I didn't _teach_ you anything Harry, other than how to play the game. All I ever did was point in the direction of the quidditch pitch and set you loose.'

Stroman considered Harry for a few moments rubbing the thin hair on his chin. 'Do you own a broom, Mr. Potter?'

Harry's insides squirmed slightly. 'I did' he said. 'I lost it last summer during an attack.'

'Well, that is rectifiable. If you are agreeable and can do the things that Wood says, would you like to come to a training session and see if you can offer any advice to Link'

'Link?' Hermione asked.

'Alexander Linkston the Puddlmere Seeker' Ron whispered and Hermione nodded.

'Uhhh, I don't really see what help I could do…'

'An extra pair of eyes never hurt, I know I taught you that much.' Wood told him.

Harry looked at his friends. Hermione looked curiously impassive while Ginny and Ron both looked like Christmas had come early. Harry felt sure that he couldn't do much to help, but the opportunity to see professional quidditch was hard to pass up. Plus it would make two of his friends exceedingly happy.

'I guess I could' Harry said running his hand through his untidy hair. Ginny and Ron both did a small celebratory dance before stopping from the look Hermione gave them.

'Excellent' Stroman said giving Ron an uncomfortable look.

'Two conditions though.' Harry said causing all the attention to avidly refocus on him. Stroman nodded and said 'Yes?'

'My friends can come.' Stroman gave Ron another look and nodded. 'No press.'

'That is acceptable. But if you could all sign contracts saying that you won't divulge any of our training methods or formations to anyone, it would be most settling.'

Harry agreed causing more celebration from Ron and Ginny, they agreed on a time and date for six days from now, which would be Friday after Harry's last trial, Oliver gave Harry his address to come to, and they all departed. The four of them found themselves on Oxford road where they were excitedly discussing the upcoming event. Hermione was less enthusiastic but still interested in seeing how professional quidditch teams practice.

They passed a couple of blocks peaceably when an incredible sensation overcame all of them. Harry felt suddenly lighter than air. Every care, every worry, every … thought really was wiped clean from his mind. He was vaguely aware of his three friends standing near him. A voice appeared in his head and told him _Go up the street quietly. _

Harry immediately began walking subdued up the street. After several feet, another voice spoke asking _Why go up the street?_ Harry stopped, confused now. The first voice returned more insistently.

_Go up the street, Potter!_

_Why though?_ _I don't really want to._

_Go now!_

_Okay – wait. I don't want to. Why let a voice tell me to do something I don't want to do. _

_Go, now, Potter! Right now!_

_The Imperius Curse_. Harry blinked once hard before he felt himself poked hard in the back propelling him forward. _We are being cursed _he thought suddenly to himself. He noticed that they had been led to a dark deserted alley, presumably to be apparated away without witness. This was not a good idea. Harry called his wand and immediately spun around as fast as he could in the door ally and yelled _'Stupefy.'_

The wizard behind him had raised his wand and he and harry both cast spells with wandtips mere inches away. They were all lauched backwards several feet through the air. The one had been cursing Harry, was flung into a brick wall and knocked out. All three of Harry's friends came to and blinked in confusion as they regained their feet.

Harry looked wildly around looking for the second person. Harry went to help Ginny to her feet when she pointed back towards the street and yelled out. Harry looked and near the corner of the ally was the same man who had posed as Justin Parkson in Australia that morning. How had he gotten out of the country? However, Harry didn't have much time to ponder this because the man had sent a full sized sedan flying through the air at them.

This man was trying to kill Harry. To Kill Hermione and Ron. To kill his Ginny. Harry pointed his wand at the flying car and it stopped in midair immediately.

A blazing white hot rage had awoken in Harry that he seemed to have no control over. Someone else had threatened to harm him, but more importantly, he had threatened to harm Harry's closest friends, his family. Harry felt his entire body shaking and a red haze clouded his vision. The man started to cast another curse but stopped mid-move when he noticed the car he had flung doing something very odd.

In mid-air, the car began to dent and twist. Suddenly, every window shattered and the car began slowly folding in on itself. The other three looked back and forth between him and the car. The man gave Harry another arrogant look when harry felt something inside him snap. He released the car causing it to fall with a loud crash onto the ground. Harry pointed his wand then at the man and released every ounce of magic he could.

An enormous red jet erupted from Harry's wand and slammed into the man whose eye's had gone incredibly wide at the site of Harry's spell. Harry stood and watched as the man was lifted off his feet and slammed into the side of a building. Harry had just long enough to register that Hermione saying 'How did we get here?' before his vision clouded. He swayed on his spot and felt himself falling.

'Harry!' Giinny exclaimed. He felt a substantial pain but he couldn't tell where it emanated from.

'_Harry, my dear boy, we meet again' _

_Harry stood in what seemed to be King's Cross station again. Dumbledore was nearby in robes of deep blue. His waist-length hair was white and his hand was unblemished. Harry looked down to see himself in Gryffindor school robes. _

'_Professor Dumbledore?' _

'_Please Harry, it is Albus to you.'_

'_What … what am I doing back here?'_

'_An interesting question. I'm not quite sure where 'this' is, but that is not of consequence right now. Would you mind me explaining something to you briefly for I have little time.'_

_Harry nodded and sat down in a chair that he didn't realize had been there a moment ago. _

'_The night that you defeated Tom Riddle, something unique and unforeseen took place. His soul, having already been severely mutilated by countless murder, had also suffered severe damage to its link to magical energy. Several hundred years ago, a magical researcher conducted a short amount of research into Horcruxes before being killed by family members of his victims. He found that as he created more, his magic became unstable'_

'_How do you know this?' Harry asked_

'_It is known' Dumbledore said simply. 'I believe that Tom's magic was separated from his body and soul when his final curse rebounded upon him. The energy gravitated to the closest living entity which was you, much in the way a piece of his soul detached from the original and latched to yours before. So I must tell you, if you are not careful, you will overtax your body's capabilities. The body is meant to draw from one magical power not two. You have obtained the energy from an exceedingly talented man so if you do not watch your concentration, you will harm yourself in the attempt to cast a spell that is too powerful for your body to handle.'_

'_I … so I can kill myself by trying to do powerful magic?'_

_Dumbledore stood from his chair and said 'I would explain further, but we are out of time'_

_Go up the street quietly_

Ginny walked directly up the street as instructed. A curious sensation had overcome her. Nothing seem to matter anymore. She walked for a few moments before she was knocked down forcibly. Something had exploded right beside her. She wasn't concerned though, all that really mattered, she supposed, was that she continued on her instructed path.

She heard some yelling and commotion behind her. At first she wasn't concerned. Then a sense of rushing panic engulfed her. She remembered Harry, Ron and Hermione. She spun around quickly. Hermione and Ron both looked as though they too were coming out of a similar situation as Ginny. But Harry was not beside here where he should have been.

A distinctive pop across the street announced the arrival of several wizards nearby, but Ginny was supremely unconcerned. Harry was lying on the ground 20 yards up the road. Muggles were starting to crowd around him, one was holding his wand about to pocket it.

Ginny bolted up the street. She arrived nearly at the same time as ministry wizards. Ginny snatched the wand from the muggles hand. She would have immediately begun raging at the young boy, but Harry was unconscious on the ground.

She knelt down and shook him slightly. 'Harry? Harry wake up'

'What Happened?' Hermione said from behind her.

'Harry talk to me?' Ginny said becoming more desperate.

'Miss, move.' She was shunted aside roughly by a girl in green robes.

The girl wasn't many years older than she was but she had her wand out and was murmuring words that Ginny didn't understand.

'He needs healers' she said evenly. She placed a hand on his chest and apparated away, presumably to . A set of arms lifted her to her feet.

'Ginny what happened?' Hermione asked 'Why was Harry unconscious?'

Ginny began to cry and her mind was reeling wildly. Someone shook her violently. She focused her attention to see Hermione again and looked into her eyes.

'Ginny what happened?' Several people were behind Hermione shuffling muggles into large groups.

'I… I don't know. I just remember not caring about anything and then I fell over. After that, I seemed to… come to and Harry was on the ground. I tried to wake him up but he w-wouldn't.''

'Ginny, Hermione, Ron. I need to know what happened.' A man had approached and called them all by name. They all looked at the tall dark headed man. 'Who are these two men?'

They stood staring at the stranger for a few moments. 'Sorry, I'm Stewart Cooper, I'm an Auror.'

They all recounted their sensations they had experienced. 'It sounds like you were all Imperiused. Potter seems to have thrown the curse off. What about these two?'

They all looked. Ginny had no idea who they were. She had never seen them. Ron and Hermione both gasped, however. 'Wait, those are the two from Australia this morning.' Cooper listened as the two explained about how they knew the two unconscious men.

'Ok, I'll take these two back to the ministry then' and Cooper conjured stretchers for both of them and he too apparated away. The three stood there lost for what to do next. Another wizard approached them in a set of robes that read '_Ob. Swanson'_

'Hello, if you'll just… oh wait I know you. You're Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. You don't need Obliviating. Why don't you leave so these muggles don't get confused.'

Ron nodded but didn't move. He still looked a little vague. Ginny stood with fresh tears pouring down her cheeks. None of them made any motions to leave. Suddenly Hermione exclaimed 'Harry!' she grabbed both of their hands and pulled them into crushing darkness.

They reappeared in the lobby at St. Mungo's which was in a state of non-disarray, much unlike the last time Ginny had been there. The secretary glanced at them before returning to floating a flower in midair, making it twist in somersaults. Hermione approached the counter drawing the girls lazy attention.

'Excuse me, miss. Our friend was brought in here. Could you tell us where he is?'

The witch regarded them with a lazy non-caring glance. 'A mediwizard will be out as soon as possible to update you on…'

'_Listen wench!' _Ginny said angrily '_I don't care what meaningless task you've been attempting to perform, but Harry Potter is in here and for all we know he's d-dead. Now I want to know where he is. Right. This! INSTANT!'_

The longer Ginny ranted, the wider the young girls eyes got. She stared at them for a moment. She moved her mouth as if she were attempting to speak but no sound came out. A head came through the swinging doors leading into the wards just then that drew their attention.

'Hermione!' Alicia Spinnet's head beckoned the group to follow her.

'Alica! Do you know where Harry is?' Ron asked as he stepped towards her.

'He's with a team of Healers. It's good we got him here fast. Something drained all of his body's energy but we don't know what.' She led them down a hall teeming with people at a brisk walk.

'Will he be ok?' Ginny asked wiping her cheeks. Alicia didn't say anything but quickened her pace.

'I… I don't know.'

Ginny felt her blood turn to ice at her words. Harry couldn't… she halted the thought before It fully formed. She would not lose Harry, she couldn't

They entered a second ward and began walking around various empty rooms some however were not. One family was huddled around the bed of an ancient emaciated man who was laughing and coughing simultaneously. Ginny couldn't help but think that that could be Harry lying on a bed dying slowly. That thought turned her breath catch in her chest.

They approached another set of double doors, however this set read: HIGH RISK WARD _AURTHORIZED ADMITTANCE ONLY._

'Look, you're going to have to wait in here or in the waiting room' Alicia told them.

'But..'

'No buts' Alicia interrupted sternly. 'You'll only get in the way. I'll come tell you anything that comes up.'

They all stayed in the room, Ron sat down on a nearby bed and put his head in his hands. Ginny began pacing. Hermione took it upon herself to send out various messages to inform the remainder of the Weasley's and soon they were joined by Ginny's mother and Father, George, Fleur, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ginny couldn't but stare at the Minister of Magic. He was one of the most trustworthy and pure-hearted people Ginny knew. However, tbere always seemed to be a near wild nature about him. Now, however, he looked concerned just like the rest of those sitting in the room.

They all quietly greeted one another and began a quiet waiting session. They stood or sat outside the double doors into the room for what seemed like hours. Each second that passed on the watch on Ginny's wrist felt like an eternity. Ginny was perplexed at how she could feel this way. She had always been able to maintain her strong exterior for everyone. Even when Ron, her own brother, had been poisoned and nearly died, she hadn't nearly gone to pieces like she had today.

Before she could consider this train of thought too much, the doors open and Alicia and a healer came out. Alicia looked unsurprised by the presence of all the people, the Healer however was startled to find all these people including the Minister of Magic.

'Good evening… everyone, I'm Healer Goodnight' the Healer said. He seemed to be grinning slightly. Perhaps that was a good sign. 'Well, he's going to be ok'

The tension in the room immediately dissipated, everyone in the room visibly sighed. Hermione hugged Ron while Arthur clapped his daughter lightly on the back. Kingsley just relaxed and closed his eyes.

'He has not regained consciousness yet but it's only a matter of time.'

'What happened to him?' Molly said through a light sob.

'He…he exhausted himself to the point of cardiac arrest. Something drained his body's electrical energy. From what I understand' he looked at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny 'he cast an incredibly powerful stunning spell.'

'We didn't see it' Hermione said

'I… felt it' Ron said sounding almost more like a question than a statement.

'Like I say, powerful. Now my ideas are more radical than some of my colleauges. But I have a theory.'

He looked around at them a little apprehensively. ' I've done some very limited research into Horcruxes which I'm led to understand Mr. Potter was unwillingly involved in. When You-Know-Who was killed, it's possible that part of his magical energy detached itself from the partial soul and connected to Harry. This will have supplemented his own already above average magical energy.'

'Wait a minute' Arthur said 'You mean that Voldemort's magic combined with Harry's when he died?'

The man flinched at the name but continued. 'It's a possibility. There has only been a minimal amount of research done into Horcruxes and there hasn't been any done in the last 400 years.'

'Is he in danger from himself?' Molly asked a little shakily.

'Not… necessarily. If he is careful and concentrates, he'll probably never have to worry about it.' Cooper said.

'You can see him in a bit, but I can't allow all of you in the back to do so. I will have him moved to a larger room and you are all welcome to visit him there. All he needs is rest and he should be better in two days or so. When he wakes, I'll examine him, and then we can send him home.'

'Just like that? Send him home?' Ginny asked

'Yes.' Goodnight said simply before returning to the ward.

'Ginny. Ron. You two go home and …'

'I'm not going anywhere, Mum.' Ginny said sternly. 'I'm going to be here when he wakes up. He almost killed himself to save us…again… so the least I can do is be there when he wakes up.'

Molly started to argue back but was stopped by Arthur who laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked at his expression and then back to Ginny and nodded solemnly. 'We will… we will go back home and wait for you.'

Molly, Arthur, George, and Fleur all left talking quietly. However, Kingsley stayed and smiled at Ginny when their gazes crossed.

'Miss Weasley, it is good to see he has someone who cares so deeply for him in the way you do. And please don't worry about Skeeter. She had been arrested and the Prophet will be printing a fully apology and refraction in tomorrow's edition. ' He spoke in his deep baritone voice. Despite being scared for Harry, Kingsley's voice was soothing her nerves in a conveniently unintended way.

' Thank you but What do you mean?' she asked him.

'He will be an Auror soon.' Kingsley said smiling even wider. 'We often see horrific things in our line of work, though Harry has seen his share and then some already. But the most important thing is that he has someone to talk to, to lean on when something happens that unsettles him. He obviously has that.'

Ginny nodded considering this thought and Kingsley left. She sat in silence considering what had happened in such a short time yet again. Yet this time, it seemed to be headed downhill rather than up. Harry had somehow become this… abnormally powerful man. So powerful that he could in fact kill himself if he didn't watch it. Ginny loved him but she knew that he had a temper sometimes.

'I thought you researched them too? Didn't you find anything that said that?'

'No, Ron!' Hermione said angrily. 'None of Dumbledore's books said anything about it.'

Ron threw his hands up in frustration. Hermione made an angry gesture like she might slap him on the back of the head but stopped herself. Ginny chuckled at the sight drawing Hermione's and Ron's attentions.

'What?' Ron growled.

'Nothing' Ginny smiled at her clueless brother. 'It's just so normal to see you two bicker.'

The both smiled as Alicia came out the double doors magicking a stretcher bearing Harry in front of her. Ginny leapt to his side. He was flushed and really did appear to be simply sleeping, which was accented by the bags. They all followed her out of the ward and around a corner down a long corridor. They stopped outside a door that read: _Family Ward_

'Usually we use this ward for long-term terminal patients' Alicia explained to them. Inside was a simple white-walled room with a few cupboards, presumably full of medical supplies, two armchairs, a sofa, and a table. If Ginny didn't know better, she'd have said it was a sitting room.

Once the stretcher was properly placed, Alicia waved goodbye and left. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny moved chairs to be near the bed. They sat in silence for a short time before Ron chuckled lightly.

'D'you remember the time Harry came back from snogging Cho?'

Ginny rounded on Ron quickly. Hermione actually hit Ron on the back of the head this time.

'Ow! What was that for?'

'For the being the tactless wonder' Hermione said evenly.

'I… I just meant when he got back to the common room, do you remember, he had that really funny look on his face?'

Ginny laughed derisively. 'I remember it. It was on him for days.'

'You didn't see him the night of the quidditch final.' Hermione said smiling widely.

'What about it?' Ginny said turning to look at her might-as-well-be sister. She remembered the night quite well. After Harry had kissed, right there In front the entire common room, after she had caught the snitch in that match. She had never given up on Harry, not really. Time stopped when she felt his arms wrap around her and their lips. Her heart could have burst, it was beating so hard she had been surprised it was audible to everyone.

The next hour they spent together, their lips barely ever broke apart. They were in a nearby classroom that had often been empty curled around each other on the floor in the corner. Ginny had never known a feeling like that, at the time. When they returned to the common room, Hermione was still awake and she was beaming at them. Harry may not have even noticed, his eyes were fixed on Ginny.

'You know very well what' Hermione admonished. 'It took Harry 3 tries to get through the portrail hole. His eyes were so set upon you he couldn't walk straight.'

Ginny felt her cheeks blush slightly at the comment and allowed a change of subject by Ron.

'I wish you two had seen us the morning he woke me up using Levicorpus. It was hilarious.'

Harry slept soundly without moving for nearly 3 hours. Ginny couldn't help but listen to the stories Hermione and Ron told with avid attention. There was so much of his life that she had never been a part of. An issue she was eager to change. The healer returned every half hour to check on him and to bring a fresh supply of hot tea.

By his 6th visit, Ron and Hermione had both fallen asleep. Ginny sat in a chair leaning forward to rest her elbows and head on the bed near Harry's head. 'I missed so much of you' she whispered.

'I was so scared around you for so long. Then that bloody diary made everything worse. Then, as soon as I became part of your life, Dumbledore died and you got hell bent on killing Voldemort. Months I waited, prayed, cried, hoping that you were ok. You were nearly stolen from me by him, but by some miracle, you came back again. Now, as soon as we try and be together again, you damn near kill yourself trying to protect us, again.'

She softly grasped his hand with her own pulling it a little closer. 'What if I'm the cause, what if something happens and you go too far next time. I couldn't live with myself if I caused something like that'

Suddenly, and as if he had been listening the whole time and reading her mind, Harry returned some of the pressure on Ginny's hand. He shifted slightly in his hips and muttered in a weak voice.

'Never leave me'


	14. Ch 13 Control

CH. 13 Control

_Dumbledore stood from his chair and said 'I would explain, but we are out of time.' _

_He began walking away silently. He seemed to be covering a much larger distance than his motions suggested. Soon he was fading away when a curious sensation engulfed his hand. Harry looked down at his hand to find the usual invisible glove on his hand was visible. He flexed his hand casually. It felt as if someone was grabbing his hand but there was obviously nothing there. _

_A light emanated from a door to Harry's left. When he looked, he found a train, like those from King's Cross with a single car door open. Harry looked at it for a moment before walking towards it. Dumbledore once told him that a train would take him on. Whatever that meant, he was sure he didn't want to find out. However, as he came close to the open door to peer inside It, he heard a familiar voice._

'…scared around you for so long. Then that bloody diary made everything worse. Then, as soon as I became part of your life, Dumbledore died and you got hell bent on killing Voldemort. Months I waited, prayed, cried, hoping that you were ok. You were nearly stolen from me by him, but by some miracle, you came back again. Now, as soon as we try and be together again, you damn near kill yourself trying to protect us, again.'

_It was Ginny. Whether it was real or a product of his mind, he wasn't sure. She sounded angry with him or exasperated perhaps. There was something in her voice that he recognized. But he couldn't place what it was. It sounded like she was trying to convince him of something. _

'What if I'm the cause, what if something happens and you go too far next time.' _It came to Harry. What she was trying to do was the same thing he himself had done on several occasions. The pressure returned to his hand._

'I couldn't live with myself if I caused something like that' _Harry could almost feel her hand. He tried to squeeze the hand back and found that he could feel her hand in his own. His own hand began to fade. Harry began feeling more anxious and tired by the second. His eyes began to close unwillingly and the feeling of Ginny's hand began to leave him. His mind began to muddle as well. He said the only thing that he could think of. The thing he wanted more than anything._

'Never leave me'

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He was inside a room he didn't recognize. Once his glasses had been replaced the room came into slightly better focus. It looked like a sitting room though the presence of the stretcher he was on told him otherwise.

'Harry?' Ginny said softly.

Harry turned his head as far as he could to see her. He could only muster a few degrees of rotation. He saw her and felt his heart skip a beat. She looked beautiful. Fresh tears had given her eyes an unnatural and stunningly captivating shine. When they locked eyes, she smiled.

He returned smile her meekly. All at once, Harry seemed to realize just how sore his body seemed to be. It seemed like his body had tried to pull apart at every joint. He flexed both hands to find that his right hand no longer wore Pennchester's glove? He took a deep breath trying to clear his whirring mind. The skirmish with the two men from Australia flooded back into his mind.

'So who were those two men? Did we catch them?' He asked hoarsely however, he did not receive the reaction he expected from either Hermione or Ginny. He expected Hermione to fuss at him for being foolish and for Ginny to indulge his curiosity.

Ginny however snorted and shook her head with an expression somewhere between indignation and amusement.

'Don't know. Kingsley said that they would investigate and let us know.'

'Oh ok well – '

'Harry, you prat. You damn near killed yourself casting a simple spell and you don't even have anything to say about it.'

He couldn't help but grin at her words. 'Uhhhhh I'm sorry' he said more as a question than a statement. Harry debated for a split second about informing them of the visions. He decided that it would probably only cause more problems than ….. well it wouldn't solve any at all.

'The healer said something about you gaining some of Voldemort's power' Ginny told him. Harry tried to pull the most convincingly confused expression he could. Apparently it worked because Ginny continued. 'Apparently he made his magical energy unstable with all those Horcruxes, so when he died it …attached to you. No you have a load of power to go along with your love of recklessness.'

Harry chuckled again and looked his two slumbering friends. Hermione had pulled her armchair up to Ron's. They were lying together cuddled closely. Harry smiled at them.

'It's sweet' he said.

'Those two?' Ginny looked at them as well. 'Sweet that it took him four years of being an insufferable git before he came around.'

Harry nodded and chuckled. He saw through a window that night had fallen. He wondered how long he'd been asleep. He glanced down at his watch that had once belonged to Fabian Prewett only to find it not on his wrist. Ginny picked it up from a table near her that held his watch and money pouch as well. He read the watch. It was nearly midnight.

'What am I going to have to do to get out of here?'

'Satisfy me that you are capable' said a man who had walked in that Harry didn't recognize, though he could only assume was the Healer. He looked amused slightly at the sight that met him.

'My name is Healer Goodnight.' He checked Harry's pulse before continuing onto a systematic check of several different things. He used magic for some tests and simply poked and prodded Harry for other all the while explaining, more in depth, the situation Ginny had spoken of. After several minutes, Harry was declared fit for release. The healer left and Harry woke Ron and Hermione with a prod with his wand.

Together they all left the ward. At the receptionist desk, Harry checked out with the witch and Alicia Spinnet whom he hadn't seen in a while. They apparated back to the Borrow, Harry by side-along because he had been forbidden to apparate for 24 hours. When they arrived, he was literally tackled by an enthusiastically hug-bound Mrs. Weasley.

Saying that he was exhausted still, Harry went upstairs followed by Ron and Hermione. They all went up to Ron's room to where Harry's laundry was. He made it as far as the camp bed that had become a second storage space for Ron. Harry waved his wand and the mounds of laundry, empty Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean boxes, Ron's Chudley Cannon's hat, and several other assorted items all lifted off the camp bed and stacked neatly in the floor. Harry fell onto the bed noisily. Ron and Hermione spoke for a while but Harry didn't listen. He vaguely remembered someone lying down beside him and hugging him before he was asleep.

Harry shifted. His hand was under his forehead and had fallen asleep and was numb. He had only enough time to open his eyes and look around for a second when the door to Ron's room flew open and Mrs. Weasley stormed into the room looking outraged.

'_What in the name of Merlin is going on in here_?' Ron leapt from the bed causing the sheets to fly off with him. Ginny opened her eyes quickly as well but merely sighed when she realized her Mum was looking sternly at her.

'Ronald, Harry, Hermione, you may all be of age but this is our house.'

'Mum relax' Ginny started

'Don't you tell me to relax. You are sixteen'

'Mum seriously' Ron groaned groggily. 'We were up talking and fell asleep.'

'That's no excuse.'

'Molly?' Arthur had heard the commotion and ascended the stairs. When he stepped into the room, he glanced around and deduced what had upset his wife. 'Ah. Molly dear, go ahead and go downstairs. Fleur and Bill are here. They asked where you are.'

'Arthur these four…' she began hotly but he held up a hand and placed another around her shoulders.

'I know, dear. Trust me, I will deal with them.' He glanced back over his shoulders giving them all a dirty look. This seemed to satisfy Molly and she departed downstairs still looking angry.

Arthur closed the door behind her, turned around to face them, and sighed.

'Okay…'

'Dad, we are all gonna be 17 soon' Ginny said impatiently. 'Does…'

'Ginny. Wait a moment please.' Arthur then turned his attention to her and Ron. 'Now you should both know better than this' he said in an overly-loud voice. 'Your mother had every right to get upset.'

He waited a moment. 'Okay, if you four are going to make a habit of this, at least remember to be back to your own bedrooms by morning. Just make sure that whatever is going on, your mother and I don't hear about it' They all looked at Arthur dumbfounded. He wasn't smiling but there was a mischievous aura about him.

He nodded to them all, and walked to the door and opened it. 'That's final' he said sternly with a wink and then slammed the door. They heard him descend the stairs noisily. Ron was the first whose voice returned. 'Hmm, that was weird'

'So did that mean we can all hang out all night as long as we always scram by morning' Ginny asked.

'Guess so' Hermione said as she climbed out of the bed. 'I'm going to shower.'

Ron rolled over to sleep more presumably while Harry and Ginny both descended the stairs to their rooms. Harry entered Bill's old room and sighed. His clothes had been slowly covering the surfaces of the room. He started picking up his belongings and piling them on the bed. He really needed to do laundry. Most of his clothes were new but all were dirty.

When he unearthed his blue jeans, something fell from the pocket. He reached down and retrieved a letter that read: _H. J. Potter. _Harry's stomach gave a jolt. The letter that he'd gotten in the lobby of Gringotts. He had completely forgotten about it. He dropped the pants and ripped the top of the letter off.

_Mr. Potter_

_We are a group named Letriphy comprised of a myriad of fortune teller's from several practices included Magical Seers and even Muggle Fortune Tellers. You have been a focus of our observations for several years but were forbidden from contacting you by unknown magical means. However, a few months ago, we discovered we were able to contact you and felt that we should. However, the dark lord came to power shortly afterwards. _

_Our anonymity is key to our continued survival so that is the reason for the anonymous letter. We now have no issues preventing us, and we once again feel it is important to contact you. We have seen a return. That is our best explanation. Our best and most consistent Seers have seen something in the future. Soon or later is unknown but the Return approaches. Expect more communication from us if more information surfaces. _

_Letriphy_

_Light from Darkness from Clear unknown_

Harry reread the letter and folded it, placing it back in the envelope. Harry sat on the edge of the bed and thought about what it said. _A return? _What could that mean? His first thought was Voldemort but immediately dismissed it. He was gone. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, and Snape had made sure of it. Before Harry could think too much on it, he heard his name being called from downstairs.

Harry showed Ron, Hermione, and Ginny the letter over breakfast which was a feat in of itself considering Molly continually shot them dirty looks at them. Throughout the weekend they discussed the possibilities of the letter. Between it and the upcoming trials, Harry's mind was quite full.

'I hope they grill him' Ron said savagely Sunday night before the trials began the following morning. They all sat in the sitting room lounging comfortably. 'He deserves Azkaban as much as anyone'

'Deserves?' Ginny asked 'Does anyone really deserve that place?' She eyed her brother for a moment. All in all, Ginny and Ron had done well being nearer to each other than they typically were. They both refused to give up Harry so they chose to be near each other.

'Yes' Harry said simply. They eyed him now with concerned expressions.

'Who's after Macnair?' Hermione asked.

'Rookwood and Rowle are on Tuesday, Yaxley is on Wednesday, and the Malfoys on Friday. That's the only ones I have to be at.'

'What do you think will happen?' Ron asked

'I don't know' Harry said 'They will probably convict. They were all Death Eaters.'

'Yea that's true' he agreed

Ron gave a wide yawn that did not reach his eyes, like his mouth was tired but his eyes were wide awake. Ginny looked at him with a calculating expression. 'I'm pretty tired' he said though he didn't sound it.

'I'm headed up to bed' He bade everyone goodnight and then left. Ginny maintained her expression but turned it towards Hermione. After several minutes of near silence while Hermione read under the surveillance of Ginny, Harry looked round to a tapping on his arm by Ginny. Harry started to ask what she wanted but she held up a finger to stop him.

'Watch' she instructed pointing while subtly pointing at Hermione. Then, she too yawned and Ginny smiled.

'I'm tired as well' she said. 'I'll be off to bed as well I think.'

They watched her go, all the while Ginny laughing at Hermione quietly. 'How did you know she was going to…'

'I heard them talking about it earlier' she said. 'Plus, they are predictable'

'Are they going to his room? Won't your Mum be really mad if…'

'No I think they are sneaking out of the house through the window'

'Well I suppose a moonlit stroll and some stargazing aren't the only things on the agenda'

'Probably not' she said with a sly smile.

She caught his eye and gave him a blazing look, the same look she had given him the night she had first kissed him. Or rather he kissed her. She squeezed his hand gently and kissed him lightly on the lips. She pulled him to his feet and wrapped her arms around his waist. She pulled him towards the stairs. Harry went to go up the stairs but she shook her head.

'Are we not going up stairs?' She shook her head again. They moved towards the front door of the Burrow. 'Outside? Are we going to surprise Ron and Hermione again?'

'Don't tempt me' she said 'I told you I overheard them, well that's not quite true. I heard them, yes, but then I suggested somewhere for them to go.'

'Oh and we are going somewhere else?' Harry asked, his voice a little higher than normal. He was certainly – there was no other way to say it – excited but was equally as nervous. He wasn't sure what Ginny was thinking but he knew that he wouldn't be trying to stop whatever her plans might be.

'Yes we are'

She pulled him out of the door and around the garden near the front of the house. Harry felt slightly nervous about being out in the open but was conforted slightly, knowing that his Invisibility cloak in his back pocket. They moved towards the make-shift quidditch pitch, but before they reached it, she turned left and skirted the edge of it towards Ottery St. Catchpole. After over a hundred yards, she stopped near a particularly tall patch of thick grass.

'Pretty grass' Harry said. Ginny gave him a sharp tap on the arm. Harry pulled his wand out and conjured a soft blanket. They laid the blanket down in the center of the tall grass creating a clearing in the center enclosed by tall grass that only the tallest of people would be able to see over. Harry and Ginny lay on their backs and stared at the clear night sky for several minutes. Harry began to doze off when Ginny turned on her side and placed her hand just below his belly-button and her head on his chest. Her proximity caught his attention quite effectively.

'What do you think they are doing right now?' Ginny asked

'Probably whatever they want to do, I'm sure'

She laughed nervously. It was an odd sound coming from her. Harry had seen her be so blatantly confident these last few years, that her nervousness was something that slightly worried him.

'Harry?'

'Yes?'

'How much do you love me?' The question completely floored him. He had no workable answer nor was he even sure he knew what the question meant. He said the only thing that sounded good in his mind.

'Completely.'

'That's what I hoped'

She quickly spun herself over to straddle him. She looked Harry in the eyes for a few seconds before she leaned down and kissed him. Harry felt heat flood over his body. Ginny placed both her hands on his face and pulled him closer. They kissed for what could have been years. Harry took his hands and placed them on the small of her back and pulled even closer still. Harry pulled away from her to catch his breath and to ask 'What are you doing?' in a shaky voice.

'Whatever… whatever I want' She replied just as shakily. She kissed him again this time allowing her tongue to graze along Harry's lip. Harry ran his hands up her back and into her long red hair. Ginny began to slowly rock her hips, pressing against him. Harry felt tingling sensation engulf him. Ginny rocked backwards and pulled Harry with her into a sitting position. She took her hands away from his cheeks and pulled his shirt over his head and discarded it.

She ran her hands over his bare chest raising chill bumps all over him. Harry ran his own hands up her legs, over her hips, and onto the skin on the small of her back. Harry released the kiss and moved to kiss her jawline and down to her neck. When he gently grazed his teeth on her neck, she gasped and shuddered slightly. Harry ran hands even farther up the skin of her back, exposing her navel. Feeling nervous, excited, and daring at his own nerve, he began to pull her shirt up even higher, past her bra and over her head.

Her shirt landed on top of his as they kissed once more. Harry felt her hips begin to rock again, this time slightly more insistently. His own "nerve" was bulging against her. Both of their breathing had grown quick and shallow. Ginny took her hand and grabbed on Harry's. She led it up and placed it on the clasp of her bra.

'Are you sure' Harry breathed

'Yes'

Harry twisted the clasp without any more hesitation and he felt it unlatch. It fell forward and Ginny grabbed it and threw it aside as well. She pulled one arm and spun them both over never breaking their passionate kiss. She was laying on her back in the grass having rolled off the blanket by this time. Harry opened his eyes and took in the sight of her. How many times had he imagined this? Dozens easily but nothing prepared him for how beautiful she was. He skin was creamy white and unblemished except for a scar on her right side. Harry, seemingly involuntarily, eyed her from head to waist. She squirmed slightly under his eye.

'Ginny you are…. you're…..'

'Damn near naked? Yes I know' she replied sarcastically. Harry laughed a little.

'No It's not that. You are just so unbearably beautiful' Ginny squirmed even more and blushed slightly. The color in her cheeks made her only that much more alluring. He leaned his head down and kissed her again, unable to resist the pull of having his own lips against hers once more.

'Harry I don't know if I can go any further. I mean…'

'I don't care' he said breathlessly against her lips. 'I'm with you. That's all I want' He started kissing her neck again causing her to gasp again.

She kneaded his hair before pulling his mouth back to her own. Harry placed his hand on the bare skin over her ribs for a few moments. Whatever nervousness he had felt earlier had gone. Everything felt so right with her, like it had been decided by fate long ago. In his whole life, he had never felt anything like this, nothing so intense. Ginny ran her tongue over Harry's lip again, this time pushing completely into his mouth. Harry, spurred on by the amazement that he wasn't a total Neanderthal and driven by the sensations Ginny was introducing him to, ran his hand up and onto her breast.

He ran his thump over her exposed areola causing her to shudder and moan slightly. They lay on the ground kissing and touching each other for several minutes. Chills coursed through Harry either from the night air, or the way the Ginny caressed Harry's back. Harry nor Ginny tried to go any further. They both were completely content with their current arrangement. After what could have been an eternity, their pulses slowed and the breathing evened. Harry kissed her one more time lightly before opening his eyes and looked into her own. He placed his forehead against hers and took a deep breath. He lay down beside her facing her and began running his hand through her hair and down the bare skin over her ribs. His feather-light touch rose chill bumps all over her torso and she shivered once more.

'I love you, Ginny.' He whispered

'I love you too. I think I may have for years.'

Harry smiled uneasily. 'I'm sorry about that'

'Don't be. It's not your fault you were a stupid boy'

Harry laughed out loud this time. Ginny closed her eyes at the light touch on her side. Together they lay in the small, grass enclosed clearing for nearly another half an hour. They barely spoke during the time, just stared into each other's eyes and allowed their hands to explore each other's bodies. They were more relaxed than they could remember being in months. Reluctantly, they both stood and retrieved their discarded clothing, and then left their semi-secure clearing. Harry restored the height to the grass they had crushed down and they began walking back towards the house. They walked hand in hand arriving to the back door of the burrow at the same time as a very disheveled-looking Ron and Hermione.

'Nice hair' Ron said to Harry. Harry reached up and felt his hair was in much more disarray than it usually was.

'Nice shirt' Ginny retorted. He looked down and blushed slightly as he quickly turned his shirt 180 degrees.

They all looked at each other for a few moments and smiled embarrassed. Without another word, they all ascended and split to their respective rooms. Harry dressed for bed and lay on his back for several minutes deep in thought. His mind relived the minutes he had just spent with Ginny, all the while smiling. He couldn't help wondering where this intensity was going to take him. His mind then found what faced him in a few hours.

The upcoming trials flooded Harry's brain. He felt a plethora of mixed emotions: nervousness and uncertainty being the most predominant ones. However, a feeling that he found himself contemplating more than any other, was amazement. Amazement that he was alive. Amazement that he was even going to take part in any trials. Amazement that he was able to spend his days allowed to do whatever he wanted whenever it struck him.

If he chose to live as a muggle, he could do so. However, that thought alone made him shutter slightly. He rolled over in bed and formed his pillow into a more comfortable shape. He began wondering what to expect the following morning. He had already laid his plain black wizard's robes out to wear. He found himself recalling the few trials he had seen in the Pensieve. In the few he experienced, witches and wizards had sat in rows around the edge of the room while criminals were brought in from a small door. The creatures that brought them in were what Harry was most dreading seeing again. Though, he wasn't sure that Dementors were even still in the country after allying themselves with Voldemort.

He stood from the bed and peered out the window. The garden of the Burrow was still and quiet except for the occasional gnome sprinting from bush to bush. He sighed heavily and tried to allow his nervousness to abate. After some time and a few more heavy breaths, he returned to bed and tried to relax. Sometime, well past midnight, he fell asleep.

He woke the next morning feeling unrested and uneasy. He had thought he had slept well, but he had awoken feeling sleeping still. As far as feeling uneasy, he concluded that sitting in the Wizengamot on several criminal trials at the age of 17 alongside wizards that had undoubtedly sat in the trials shortly after his parents death as well as in trials long before he had even been born would cause any person feel slightly nervous.

He showered and dressed in his plain robes and descended the stairs. Arthur, Percy, George, and Molly were all sitting at the table drinking coffee and eating breakfast. When he came down, Molly stood up abruptly and began moving around the kitchen.

'Harry! Here let me get you breakfast. Would like some toast? How bout some eggs. Or –'

'No, it's ok, I don't need anything.' Harry said sitting down beside Percy as Molly gave him a disapproving look. 'No really, Molly. I don't want anything to eat right now.'

'Nervous, Harry?' Arthur asked with a sip of his coffee. Harry smiled and nodded.

'I was nervous at my first full …. trial too.' Percy muttered causing his cheeks to go slightly pink. 'The Wizengamot can be intimidating the first time.'

Harry had a vague idea what Percy was speaking and had decided not to bring it up. George however wasn't able to restrain his curiosity. 'When did you sit in on a full trial, Perce?'

Percy shifted uneasily in his chair and looked at Harry with an apologetic expression. Harry stared into his eyes for a few moments. Harry never remembered really looking into his eyes, but what he found there was extreme apology. Harry had always seen him as confident nearly to the point of arrogance. This was no longer the case. He found only apprehension in Percy's eyes.

'It was my trial' Harry stated plainly. Percy nodded and sipped his coffee.

'Harry you need to get going' Molly said suddenly. Harry looked at his watch. It was nearly 6:50. He needed to be there by 7. Harry waved goodbye to everyone in the kitchen and departed the burrow. He arrived in the entrance hall at the Ministry of Magic with plenty of time to spare. No one else was at the security checkpoint when Harry arrived at it except for Erick the security guard. He verified his identity with him at the gate and proceeded into the Atrium.

He found the lifts and pressed the call button. When the lifts doors clanged open, he found Kingsley and Blackburn inside talking quietly. They both smiled slightly when they saw Harry.

'Hello Harry' Kingsley said in his reassuringly deep voice. 'Ready for the trial?'

'I guess so' Harry said shrugging.

He stepped inside as Blackburn in his long black plain robes moved aside to allow him to stand between the two men. The lift doors clanged shut and began moving. The silence in the lift was wearingly intense. Harry felt the he was exuding waves of apprehension and nervousness. He once again felt amazed that he was being allowed take part in criminal trials. He was sure that this had something to with Harry being – well – Harry.

The lifts came to a slow grinding halt and the lift doors opened to the same bare, windowless corridor he had arrived in a little over 2 years ago. Kingsley and Blackburn both stepped out of the left and headed to the left down the staircase towards the courtrooms. Harry stared at the black door at the far end of the corridor. He had not set foot anywhere near this area since the night Sirius died. As he thought of it, a vision of Sirius battling in the Department of Mysteries swam into his vision. He couldn't precisely who he was battling, but he remembered that whoever it was, they had been no match for Sirius.

'Harry?' came Kingsley's voice from the staircase to Harry's left. After reluctantly tearing his eyes from the door, he walked down the stairs.

'Are you alright?' Kingsley asked as Harry came back into view.

'Yea I'm ok' Harry said with a deep breath. 'I haven't been in in… a couple of years' Kingsley nodded and continued down the hall. They followed the path nearly identical to the one he had taken to his own trial 3 years ago. When the passed the entrance to the courtroom Harry had gone through, they didn't go through it like he thought they would, they walked past it to a blank spot of wall that was seemingly innocuous.

Kingsley stopped in front of it and drew his wand, tapped on it, and said 'Kingsley Shaklebolt, Minister of Magic.' He waited a moment and then walked straight into the wall, or rather, through the wall. Harry started lightly when Kingsley walked through a seemingly solid wall. Blackburn chuckled.

'Efficient, isn't it.'

Harry nodded and said 'What do I say? I'm obviously not the minister so that won't work.'

'No, probably not. Just state your name and what you are'

'I'm a kid' Harry said causing Blackburn to laugh heartily.

'Perhaps. You're not any less of a man than anyone else on the Wizengamot, much more so in fact in the case of some of these half-wits.'

'Uhhh thanks, but I still don't know what I am'

'Ah yes, observe' He turned to the wall and said 'Charles Blackburn, Wizengamot' He gave Harry a meaningful look and then he too stepped through the wall.

Harry steeled his nerves and stepped up the blank expanse of wall. He called his wand with the glove that had once been Pennchester's and tapped the wall. 'Harry Potter, Wizengamot'

Harry hesitated for a split-second and then stuck only his hand through the wall. It sunk through like it wasn't there at all. Harry stepped through the wall with a slight gasp at the sight of walking directly into a wall. On the other side was a short hallway that led onto a walkway that edged the large courtroom he had once been in.

Inside the room was a large group of witches and wizards all wearing various shades of morosely dark-colored robes. There were was a low murmur on the room. Harry thought back to the few times he had been in this room. Several times it was merely during a memory, but once it had been in reality. The air in this room was tense but not near as intense as it had been when he had seen Barty Crouch Jr. and Bellatrix Lestrange on trial. Several heads turned and looked at him when he walked into the courtroom. Whispers were everywhere already but seemed to increase substantially as his presence was made aware. Kingsley was sitting near a podium fit for three in the center of the Wizengamot seating. He beckoned Harry towards the podium. Harry walked towards him trying to avoid the eyes turning towards him.

'There is no assigned seating necessarily, but generally' Kingsley said once he had reached the podium 'the newest members sit near the front'

'Why? So the veteran members don't have to walk up and down stairs?'

'Not necessarily. It started out as a way to keep the veteran wizards out of sight.'

Harry nodded appreciatively and chuckled slightly. Harry bade him a quick farewell and found an empty seat some 15 feet away on the second row. It was in the middle of a few wizards and one witch that Harry had never seen before. He sat down trying to be as nonchalantly discrete as he could manage. However, after only 5 seconds, the witch beside him did a double take and stared straight at him which was particularly uncomfortable because she was less than two feet away.

'Yes, yes. I am' he said slightly impatiently.

'I'm sorry' she said abashed.

'That's quite alright' said the wizard behind her. 'He is quite used to it by now.' This man's tone was nearly agitated. Like it was Harry's fault that she had been staring. 'The name's Paul Linder, Auror'

Harry shook his hand and started to introduce himself before remembering that he was probably already known. 'I'm Leslie Varrenell. I'm an Obliviator.' Harry and his new acquaintances sat in silence for several minutes as the remaining seats around them filled rapidly. As people walked by, many stopped to shake his hand and thank him causing Linder to sigh angrily. Some people simply smiled and waved. Once every seat had been filled, Kingsley stood from his podium. Harry noticed beside him were two people. One was presumably the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, the other was Mafalda Hopkirk was had a stack of parchment, probably meant for court reporting.

'Welcome friends. Today we start repairing our world. These trials will help determine the precedent for the future. We will be praised or condemned for how we treat these criminals. Please remember this: We value life above all else. Do not allow your hatred for what these evildoers have done to cloud your sense of humanity. We deliver justice, not retribution.'

Harry nodded appreciatively at these words as did many others. Some remained stonily still and silent. As he sat back down, two wizards walked into the courtroom from the door on the side of the lower level. Kingsley instructed them to bring in MacNair and they left the room. They returned a moment later leading Walden MacNair with their wands.

His hands were bound behind his back. He walked in with his head bowed and a limp. Harry remembered the arrogant smile he had worn when he exited the Hogwarts castle on his way to Hagrid's the day of Buckbeak's appeal. This smile was gone and in its place was a haunted and gaunt expression. Sirius had a similar look when Harry first saw him that he had attributed to the Dementors. Harry knew that the Dementors had been permanently relocated so it was not due to them. Perhaps just the location of Azkaban created that look in others.

'Walden Alexander MacNair' Kingsley said in his deepest, most commanding voice 'You stand accused of illegal activities with known Death Eaters and of you yourself being a Death Eater. Your accused crimes include: Torture of Arthur and Molly Weasley in August of 1997 by means of the Cruciatus curse, for cruelty towards muggle borns using the Muggle-born Registration Commission as a cover, and for murder of Remus John Lupin during the battle of Hogwarts. What say you to these charges?'

As his charges were read, Harry felt a familiar anger boil in him until he heard the last charge. He wanted to rage at MacNair but knew that he couldn't. 'I plead no contest to the charges' MacNair stated in a raspy voice.

'Do you deny these charges?'

'No, I do not and I stand by them.' A ripple of whispers ran through the Wizengamot.

'You stand by them?' asked the man beside Kingsley

'I certainly do' he replied evenly. 'I will neither nor confirm or deny the charges laid against me. But I will stand by these actions.'

'Explain yourself, MacNair' said a sneering voice

' I will not' he said with an equal sneer. 'I have nothing to explain to a …. _A pack of mudbloods and blood-traitors._ The Dark Lord was the only person that ever had the right idea around here.'

An angry cry rang from the crowd and several of them stood and shouted jeers at MacNair. He smiled at the crowd like this outrage pleased him. Kingsley restored the silence after a few moments in ensuing chaos.

'Be your appalling attitude as it may, we will not convict you for these crimes because you are a raving lunatic.' Kingsley said causing MacNair to grin even wider.

'Then I will go free. I will be able to follow my own orders once more, and follow them I will.' MacNair laughed a cold, maniacal laugh. Kingsley smiled too causing MacNair's to fade slowly.

'I said that we _would _not convict because your insane, not that we couldn't.' The remnants of MacNair's smile vanished to be replaced by shock and fear.

'Fortunately, there are witnesses to all three of these crimes or I promise you there would be far more than three. May the witnesses come forward so they may state their testimony.'

From a door opposite the one that MacNair had been led through came Minerva McGonagall. She walked around MacNair and came to stand before the Wizengamot.

'State your name, please' Kingsley said

'Minerva Elain McGongall'

'And your position'

'Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

'Do you vow that what you state as testimony is truthful to the best of your knowledge and that you will accept responsibility if your statement is found to known falsehood?'

'I do'

'Please make your statement'

McGonagall sighed and looked around the room. Her eyes met Harry's and she smiled for a short moment. 'I witnessed Walden MacNair murder Remus John Lupin on the grounds of Hogwarts. He used the Avada Kedavra curse and he was standing no less than ten feet away from Remus.'

'You are sure of the curse used and the man that cast it.'

'Completely' McGonagall replied with a slight growl.

'Walden MacNair, you have the right to question the witness against you.'

MacNair nodded and turned his head towards her. 'What was I wearing the night of the battle?'

'You were wearing black robes. You were all wearing black robes.'

'You were all?' MacNair asked 'What does that mean. Who is 'you all'?'

'Death Eaters' McGonagall replied evenly.

'So all Death Eaters wore these robes? How could you have been sure it was me that you saw'

McGongall smiled crookedly. 'You left sleeve was ripped off. Above the _disgusting_ scar branded there was a muggle tattoo. It says Longa Spirare Tyrannus.' Kingsley stood and instructed a guard in the corner to remove the sleeve of MacNair's sleeve.

'It is here, Minister. Exaclty as Professor McGonagall described.'

'Thank you' Kingsley said returning to his seat.

'Yes thank you Mr. Pinster.'

'Do you have anymore more questions for Professor McGonagall?'

'No I do not' MacNair said in a snide voice.

'Thank you, Minerva. You may go'

McGonagall turned to look into Harry's eyes again and nodded before leaving the room. Kingsley leaned over to his right to talk to talk to the head of MLE. The man nodded and stood. His voice was gravelly and deep. It was not the same as Kingsley's rich voice, but it commanded the same authority.

'MacNair you are charged with three serious crimes, two of which would merit life sentences. Under section 43, paragraph 4 of Sentencing and Convictions in Criminal Trials, the Wizengamot will reserve the right to drop one charge in the place of a conviction of another resulting in a life sentence. I hereby invoke that right.'

Kingsley now stood and turned his back to MacNair. 'Wizengamot, it is time we vote. All those in favor of acquittal?'

Not a person in the room moved an inch. The silence in the room seemed to stretch on. Harry felt that his ears were pounding from the silence in the room.

'Those in favor of conviction in the charge of the murder of Remus John Lupin?' Without instruction Harry raised his arm as straight and high as it would go. Harry needed no instruction as he had seen this part of a trial before and knew for certain that this man deserved this sentence. Harry chanced a glance around the room. Every hand in the room was raised.

MacNair seemed to steel himself. 'So be it' Kingsley said in his deepest, most regal voice. The two men returned from the shadows and placed a hand on one of each of his shoulders. They began to lead him out. He stopped when he was nearly to the door. MacNair turned around and said something that nearly turned Harry's blood to ice.

'A return is coming. You will not know of it until it is too late. Mudbloods and blood traitors will fall before the righteous.'


	15. Ch14 Sentence

**Hello. It has been a very, very long time. I'm sure many of the people who were reading this at one point gave up on me. Through some health issues, getting married, and 6 day a week employment, i've been very very busy. I apologize and hope that you enjoy my story. As i've maintained, I'm no writer, and I write for myself. I just hope that you enjoy it. **

**Ch. 14 Sentence**

Harry watched MacNair be led out of the courtroom. No one else in the courtroom seemed concerned by what he had said. Harry however, felt like his head would explode. Were they related? Letriphy and MacNair both had said "A return". Could they have meant the same thing? If not what did either of them mean? Again, Harry's mind flitted straight to Voldemort. And once again, Harry dismissed the thought just as easily as it had come. He knew Voldemort was gone but he wasn't naïve enough to think that just because the head of the snake had gone didn't mean that the muscles left were any less dangerous.

There were plenty of people left on this planet intent upon evil doing to concern Harry. Harry felt his mind whirring and couldn't stop it. Who would be planning? Why? _When?_

'Harry?' He woke from his preoccupation to find Kingsley and Blackburn staring at him. 'Are you ok?'

'Yea' Harry replied hoarsely. He shook his head slightly trying to clear it. 'Yea I'm ok. Just thinking.'

'Don't let what MacNair said bother you' Kingsley said smiling.

'Oh I won't. It's just something he said.' Kingsley gave him a concerned look. 'it's nothing' Harry said hurriedly as he stood.

'You sure?' he asked. Harry nodded and the began leaving the courtroom. Harry had dawdled long enough that the courtroom was nearly empty except a few straggling wizards in hushed conversations.

'Now what do we need to do?' Harry asked Kingsley.

'Well actually, I was wondering if you would like to meet Allen Bashir. He is now Head of the Auror Department. I figured you'd like to meet him as he'll be your boss in a few days.'

'Sure that sounds great!'

They bad Blackburn a farewell and Kingsley led Harry to Level 2 to Auror Headquarters. They stepped off the lifts to a corridor with several doors leading away. The cool female voice spoke 'Level two: Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters , and Wizengamot Administrator Office'

Kingsley made an angry sound. 'We've been trying to fix things around here. Under Voldemort, they appointed an administrator to the Wizengamot. Really his only job was to …. encourage the Wizengamot to vote a certain way.'

'Encourage?'

'That's what was said.' They walked down the hallway passing witches and wizards going in and out of doors. At the end of the hall they came to a door with a hole nearly 6 centimeters across with burned edges. Harry cast a questioning look at Kingsley who laughed heartily.

'This was Mad-Eye's… parting shot, you could say. After regaining his health after the tri-wizard tournament, he came to work expecting to see the ministry scrambling to help Dumbledore. When he found out what Fudge was doing, he lost it. He gathered what he needed and blasted a hole in the door on his way out.'

Harry laughed too and followed Kingsley through the door. Inside was what could be best described as organized chaos. Several men and women sat at desks in large cubicles reading the daily prophet or pouring over sheets of parchment. While in other areas, some were running back and forth between other wizards and chalkboards covered in pictures of dark wizards. Along the far wall, was a desk where a witch sat looking bored and a door stood behind it that was chipped, scratched, scorched, and everything else that could possibly happen to it short of being blown off its hinges.

It was towards this door that Kingsley and Harry walked towards. As they crossed the room, Harry got the familiar stares from all directions. Only this time, the people that were staring at him all seemed to be as tall as or taller than he was. They reached the desk and door and were waved inside.

Inside they found a man sitting behind a desk whose face was hidden behind the daily prophet. On his simple wooden desk was a glass of what Harry recognized to be Firewhiskey. Around the office were various pictures of wanted wizards and of groups of men and women all scowling menacingly. On one wall was a piece of a torn and desecrated cloak in a shadow box.

'Allen?' Kingsley said. The paper came down to reveal a stern faced, middle-aged wizard. He was severely scared though nowhere near as heavily as Moody had been. His hair was long and graying and he wore simple wizards robes that had been patched and repaired many times over.

'Ahaa' he exclaimed with a gravelly voice. 'I've been wondering when you would be dropping by.' He stood and rounded his desk. He moved with a lithe quality that was much smoother and more graceful than Harry dared guess. He shook Harry's hand, who wasn't all-too-surprised to find only 4 fingers on his right hand.

'Greetings, Mr. Potter'

'Hello Mr. Bashir' Harry said in his strongest voice he could. Bashir smiled giving him a wicked expression.

'I'm glad you came to visit, I've been hoping to speak with you ever since the Minister told me you would be joining us.'

'You have?' Harry replied wearily.

'Of course, Mr. Potter. You are, without a doubt, the most… controversial addition to our ranks.'

Harry sighed heavily. He had expected something like this but still found it troubling. 'I figured as much' he said.

Bashir nodded grimly. 'Kingsley assures me that you are capable but I reserve the right to judge for myself.'

'That's fair. What do you want to judge?'

'Several things. Potions knowledge, Defensive Details, Combat training: things of this nature.'

'Then i feel it fair to tell you that i'm rubbish at potions.' Harry said as he sat in the chair opposite Bashir's desk.

'No matter, no matter.' he replied waving his hadn earily. 'Most aren't as good as they should be. That's what books are for.'

Harry cringed internally at the thought of having to study potions any more than he had already. 'What makes me so controversal?'

'Because you're going to skip some steps.' Bashir said with a grimace that said he wasn't sure about what he was saying.

'And rightly you should.' Kingsley said moving from the door to look at Harry. 'To be honest, our ranks of Aurors were thinned out by the war with Voldemort. So many of us were either killed, turned, or resigned.'

'The fact of the matter is, we have dozens of applicants. Of which, only 6 look capable enough to keep their wand from exploding' Bashir said dropping a pile of files onto his desk with his wand. 'We only have 14 experienced Auror's working right now and 10 who finishe or were close to finishing training when the Ministry fell last year.'

'We need people out their who are capable of holding their own against dark wizards. In short, we need you' Bashir said as he took a bite out of a piece of toast.

'Me?' Harry replied in a high voice as he began to see the writing on the wall. 'Out there? I'm not good enough to do that. Everything i've ever done has just...'

'Kingsley said you'd be like that.' Bashir chuckled darkly.

'But it really was just...' Harry stopped speaking. He had an intensely curious sensation as he stared into Bashirs eyes. Something in his mind... itched. Literally itched. it felt as if something in his head was stirring in circles. The longer he looked into Bashir's eyes, the more it faded until it disappeared altogether.

That feeling reminded Harry greatly of only one thing. One thing that did not stir up pleasant feelings. 'You're an Legilimens, aren't you?' Harry blurted out.

Bashir smiled the same dark smile and nodded. 'My apologies, Harry. It was too tempting. Kingsley told me that you had undergone Occlumency training.

'Assault is more like it' Harry quipped

'You're very strong' Bashir said causing Harry to doubletake.

'Strong how?' he asked

'Strong Occlumens. I was trying pretty hard and couldn't get anything from you.'

Harry considered that for a moment. He was always under the impression that he had been terrible at Occlumency. He had thought that the one time he managed to shut Voldemort out had been because of the death of Dobby.

'That will simplify things when you come back for work.' Kingsley said smiling.

'That's true. Another thing that will help your image with the other Aurors.'

'Image?'

'Yes. It's important that Aurors are able to trust each other in the field. You can't fight effectively next to someone who you arent confident is capable.'

'That makes sense. I wouldn't trust you, yet.' Harry said lightly.

'But you'd trust Kingsely right?' Bashir replied.

Harry looked at Kingsley who smiled his warm smile. 'I have. For a long time.'

'Now, as i understand it. You have trials to attend until the end of the week, correct?' Bashir said returning to a business tone of voice.

'Yes, sir.'

'Well then take a good long weekend and why don't you come in on Tuesday. I'll be in Ireland on Monday to speak with the Irish Auror office about barrowing a couple of their instructors to help train our recruits.'

'What do i need to prepare for?' Harry asked suddenly nervous. 'Anything I should bring?'

'No no. You won't need any items other than a wand for the first couple of weeks i think. Until then it will be mostly knowledge and wandwork.'

Harry nodded as Bashir stood and Harry and Kingsley followed suit. 'On Tuesday I'll test basic defensive abilities and knowledge of potions.'

'That sounds like fun' Kingsley said smiling as the stepped towards the door. Harry grimaced.

'i've spent most of my life trying to avoid the battles. It will be wierd walking into a room knowing im going to be attacked.'

Kingsley and Bashir both laughed heartily. 'Allen and I have some business to discuss so i'll see you in the morning.'

Harry nodded and exited the room back into the chaotic workroom. As he walked across the room he received more stares. One man went so far as to step across the workspace to stand right in the path Harry was taking. Several people look at him as well as Harry stepped around him and exited the room.

Harry made his way through the Ministry until he came to the Atrium and was able to apparate back to the burrow. He realized with a little squirm of his stomach that it would be the first time he'd see Ginny since they parted for bed last night. He had a very hard time looking her in the face after the first time they had kissed, he was gonna have a hard time not blushing after seeing her ...

He stepped through the door into the kitchen to find Ron, Hermione, and George all eating lunch. They all greeted Harry enthusiastically, Ron doing so in his own special way of throwing a roll at him.

'Where's everyone else?' Harry asked as he launched the roll back towards Ron with his wand.

'Mom and Ginny are getting groceries from the the village. Dad's at work and Charlie is at Shell Cottage still.'

Harry nodded and grabbed some toast and pumpkin juice. The mornings uncertainty had drained Harry's energy so he chose to sit in the parlor in an armchair rather than sit in with the others. He ate his toast and leaned back into the armchair and relaxed. He considered what he had left to do in the week and the upcoming visit to the Puddlemere training session.

He chuckled to himself as he listened to Hermione and Ron bicker in the kitchen. Despite having finally realized their feelings for each other, Harry resolved himself to think that they would always bicker. Right in the middle of a particularly good retort from Hermione, Harry heard the kitchen door open.

'Hey Mum' he heard Ron say. Molly replied however it was drowned by heavy, quick footsteps crossing the kitchen and Hermione saying 'Hello, Gin'

Ginny came into the parlor and gave Harry a radiant smile. She hurried across the room and leapt into Harry's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed him heatedly for several seconds. Harry could hear conversation coming from the kitchen though he couldn't discern what was being said of the breathing of Ginny so close to him.

After a moment he set he gently down on the ground while they both smiled and exhaled slowly.

'If you Mum had seen that, she'd chuck me out of here.' Harry said breathlessly. Ginny smiled even wider hugged him tightly.

'To be honest, i was a little nervous to see you again. After...' Ginny began blushing

'Me too' Harry said interjecting her uncomfortability. 'But that was certainly a great reunion, don't you think?'

'Definitely' Ginny said as she moved closer to kiss him again when Molly entered the sitting room levatating a pile of socks. She stopped and looke at them for a moment before pulling a very small smirk.

'Cool it, you two. And don't let Arthur see you, doing that near his favorite chair.' she said before continuing up the stairs and out of sight. They laughed and returned to the kitchen to discuss the trial and trip to Puddlemere that rapidly approached.

The day progressed as easiy and pleasantly as was starting become the norm. He spent dinner with the Weasley's while Ron and Hermione went to have dinner with Hermione's parents. Ginny took particular joy from watching Ron sweat all day, as did Harry. He remained fairly quiet nearly the entire day and jumped at sudden noises. When his watch beeped 7 p.m. he stood and began pacing.

'Ron, you're going to be fine.' Arthur said soothingly trying to console his youngest son. 'They are going to like you.'

'How could you know that?' Ron said nervously.

'Because it's you' Ginny said to general surprise. Ginny looked around at them like they should all know what she meant. 'Well think about it. You were part of the three person team that ran around the country for months as wrongly-accused fugitive teenagers who ended up saving the world.'

George chuckled appreciatively. 'Yea why don't you squeez that in the conversation and they'll come around eventually.'

Ron gave him a severe look and plopped back down onto the sofa with his hands in his head when Hermione walked in. She stopped midway through the room with her eyes on him and she laughed as well. 'Get a grip, Ronald. Whether they like you or not, I can't to help myself.'

This fact seemed to cheer Ron up a bit and together they departed the burrow leaving the Weasley's to spend a peaceful evening by the fire listening to WWN. The trials over the next few days bore the exact results that Harry had been hoping for. Rookwood and Rowle were both convicted of murder. Rookwood was witnessed by Seamus Finnegan murdering Colin Creevey and Rowle was convicted of the murder of Tonks. Kingsley himself had been forced to recuse himself from the trial because he had been the one to witness Rowle killing Tonks.

Yaxley never made it out of the ministry on the night of the battle. He was ambushed by the remaining faithful Aurors when they got word of the battle taking place. So he never actually got the chance to murder anyone at Hogwarts. He was, however, convicted of 2 years in Azkaban for every witch or wizard he wrongly imprisoned or persecuted for 'Theft of Magic by a person of non-magical decent.' After Kinsgley read the list of some 63 names of people he persocuted or imprisoned.

Harry found himself thinking constantly on the Malfoy's trial, which was to take place simultaneously, on Friday morning. He had sought advice from nearly everyone in the house including Percy, who once again, proved that he was dreadful at giving useful advice.

'Just tell them what's right and not what they think they want to hear.' He told Harry the morning of the trial in a very business like tone.

'What?' Harry aske him confusedly.

'Well they might want to hear one thing but they'll think that they want to hear another. So, you should just tell them the truth. Use your best judgement. Tell them everything you think they need to hear. If you think that there is something that will effect their opinon in a way that you don't think it shoud be affected. Then use your judgement and if you don't think they should know then don't tell them.'

Harry sat in the kitchen of the burrow staring at Percy. 'So' he began with a huff and a glance to a smiling Arthur 'So tell them the truth but don't. As long as that's what my best judgement says.'

Percy smiled at first and then looked confused. He murmured to himself for a moment before very unsurely saying 'y - yes.'

Harry laughed and Arthur just shook his head. Molly gave Harry some tea and a slice of toast before ushering him out the door to apparate tot he Ministry. Kingsley had told him Wednesday to meet him in the Atrium and he would lead Harry to a waiting room. He was to be last to give his statement to the Wizengamot. Two others were giving testimony but Harry wasn't allowed to interact with them at all.

Harry followed Kingsley to the lower levels to a hallway with dark tile on all sides. Several doors lined the sides and a sign hung from the center that said 'Wizengamot Waiting Rooms'.

'Wait here, Harry. Somebody will be back to collect you in a while. There's some tea and snacks in the room for you.'

Harry drank some of the tea and sat in a new feeling reclining armchair. He wasn't particularly hungry or thirsty but nerves demanded that he do something with his hands to keep them from shaking uncontrollably. He sat their for an exceedingly long time. Or, at least, it felt like he did. However, according to his watch, it had only been 20 minutes.

After a sip of tea that was particularly hot after he over estimated how much heating charm it required, the door to his room opened and the Auror that had blocked his path on Monday motioned for Harry to follow him. Harry was led down a long corridor to a small wooden door.

'Go in there' the auror said evenly.

Harry went through the door and found himself in the same courtroom he had been in all week, however this time he was on the exact opposite side from the Wizengamot at the top of a flight of stairs. Kingsley smiled and pointed to a podium at the foot of the stairs. Harry walked down slowly to the podium where the words 'Magic is Might' had been etched. This did not help his mood.

'Please state your name' Kingsley asked.

'Harry James Potter'

'Occupation?'

'Er...'

Kingsley looked up from his notes and nodded.'Let the record show that Mr. Potter is an Auror-in-training but has not begun his training until the conclusion of these trials.'

Mafalda Hopkirk nodded and continued to use her wand to dictate.

'Harry please state you relationship with Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy.'

Harry took a deep breath and mentally ran through the answeres tot he questions he knew he would be asked. 'They are the parents of Draco Malfoy who was in the same year as me at Hogwarts.'

'Describe the status of your relationship.'

Harry thought for a moment once more. 'To be honest, I hate them and they hate me. We have never been aquaintanances'

'I suppose it could be the fact that their son and I would attack each other nearly every chance we got. Plus, Slytherins and Gryffindors simply hate each other.'

'Are you aware of who requested your testimony Mr. Potter?'

Harry thought for a moment. He had always assumed that it was because of the well known rift that existed between him and Draco. 'i assumed it was you that asked me to be here.'

'In fact, no it wasn't. It was the Malfoy's that asked that you give testimony on their behalf.'

Harry turned to face Lucius and Narcissa for the first time. Lucius stoically kept his face fixed on a point some distance from Harry but Narcissa looked directly into Harry's eyes. She was completely unabashed but didn't seem to be pleeding. She almost looked confident.

'Do you know why they would do that?' Kingsley asked recalling Harry's attention.

Harry shook his head for a moment while still looking at Narcissa. 'I'm not entirely sure. I might know'

'MIght?' said a skeptical voice from somewhere in the Wizengamot. Behind him, he heard the auror snort. This irritated Harry but he ignored him.

'What do you mean?'

'Well' Harry paused. 'It's a long story for sure.'

'Would it be best to start from the beginning?'

'Yes if you don't mind being here for a while.' Some of the Wizengamot chuckled a little.

Kingsley asked Harry to tell him whatever he thought would be important so Harry started back before his second year where they met Lucius in Flourish and Blott's. He told about the diary, where it had come from and some of the significance it had held for Voldemort. He had agreed with Kingsley that the Horcuxes shouldnt be widely held knowledge. He then told them about hearing Malfoy in the in graveyard the night Voldemort returned.

Harry then told them about the night they broke into the Department of Mysteries and the Hall of Prophecy. Several witches and wizards nodded their heads enthusiastically. They obviously remembered this particular time becasue several of them had been in the Wizengamot when they convicted Lucius the first time. He then told them about the threat that Narcissa made against Harry in Madame Malkin's before Harry's 6th year. He then told the Wizengamot of Draco's plot to kill Dumbledore. This particualr anecdote was met with slight derision.

'Wait' said an apparently outraged witch Harry didn't recognize. 'This is not about Draco. This is about his parents.'

'I know but this is important. Probably the most important.' Harry took a deep breath adn pushed on. Some of these memories were a little emotional still. 'In the end of that year, Draco got his chance to kill Dumbledore and he couldn't do it. Severus Snape did that.'

'As the Wizengamot is aware,' Kingsley interrupted 'Dumbledore had arranged this beforehand. The name of Severus Snape has been cleared indefinitely by this court.'

Harry nodded to Kingsley in thanks and continued. 'It was at this point that all of the Malfoy's fell permanently out of favor with Voldemort. They were confined to their manor to house enemies of Voldemort in the captivity of their basement. They essentially housed the entire Voldemort movement. However, after the night I left my Aunt and Uncle's house, Lucius didn't have a wand. Voldemort took it to fight me with and it was destroyed. I don't beleive he did posses a wand again until the night of the battle.'

'Sometime in the spring, Ron, Hermione, and I were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. While we were held their, the only goal Lucius had was to do whatever it took to ensure he regained is standing with Voldemort. Including hand me and my friends to Voldemort. With luck and the help from a house elf we escaped and Lucius failed Voldemort once again. From then until the end of Voldemort, I beleive that Lucius and Narcissa took no real part in the crimes Voldemort and the death eaters committed.'

'The only reason they wanted to enter the battle at Hogwarts that night was to find Draco. I don't beleive they fought at all. The last time i saw them, before the end, they were screaming for Draco and ignoring everything else.'

Harry stopped for a moment. He knew that he was doing what was right be he felt that what he wanted to say was just as important. 'They Malfoy's are exactly what they joined. They are outrageously prejudiced against muggle-born witches and wizards. They really beleive that they are superior and that muggle-borns should be all but exterminated. Narcissa took the obedient wife position but supported everything that her husband did which threatening, torturing, and murdering to gain more power.'

'But regardless of how they were, by the end of the war, nothing else mattered but their son. It doesn't excuse their actions but it is true.'

Harry stopped. The memory he recalled next still caused him great moral turmoil. He knew it should be said but he wasn't at all sure of how he felt towards her about it.

'There's one more thing.' He said with a catch in his throat that he cleared away before continuing. 'The night of the battle, i learned that something I had to do to kill Voldemort, was allowing him to kill me.' Gasps echoed around the room at these words but Harry pushed forward. 'For certain reasons, his cursed failed to kill me for a second time. Voldemort then ordered Narcissa to check to see if i was actually dead. When she got close, she asked me if Draco was alive in the castle. I told her yes, and she lied to Voldemort and all of his remaining followers and told them that I was dead.'

'If she had not done that, i am certain that i never would have been able to take Voldemort out. I'm not sure of much but of that i am certain. Without her help, I doubt any of us would be here. I certainly wouldn't be.'

Harry finished talking and stood from the podium he was leaning on. He wasn't sure what he felt towards them anymore. But of one thing he was sure, they will deserve whatever sentence is laid upon thim.

'Harry, as a member of the Wizengamot yourself, you are allowed your opinion in this matter even if you are not allowed to vote in the ruling. What is your thoughts on ths particular trial?'

Harry breathed heavily. 'I can't be sure. In the first war they were full-blown, enthusiastic supporters. Lucius was an active Death Eater until Voldemort took his wand from him last July. Narcissa has done very little in the way torture or murder but she has supported Voldemort and the Death Eaters the entire time.'

'In the last year they have nearly been as imprisoned as those they imprisoned. I can't tell you what you should do, nor would i want to. But i suppose something must be said for the fact that in the end, nothing mattered as much as family.'

Some muttering rippled across the room. Some were speaking and nodding to their neighbors. 'Thank you, Harry. You may remain in the room if you so choose to hear the verdict.'

Kingsley raised his wand and the muttering silened immediately as a silence charm prevented everything being said by the Wizengamot from being hear. After 15 long arduous minutes, the talks stopped slowly, and Kingsley turned back around and lowered the charm.

'Lucius Trevic Malfoy, Nardissa Black Malfoy a verdict has been reached. Narcissa, you are hearby convicted of the Aiding and abedding of known fugitives including Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort. Your actions of seeming ambivalence in the last few months do not excuse your previous actions. You are hereby sentenced to 3 years of complete house are not permitted to leave unless approved by the MInister of Magic or Head of Magical Law Enforcement. When you do leave you will be accompanied by a office of MLE or an Auror. No exceptions. You are confined to this country indefinitely. Your wand will be confiscated and returned to you at the end of the three years of House Arrest.'

Narcissa closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. She turned and looked at Harry once more. This time, there was an unmistakable nod of her head. Harry returned the nod as curtly as he could muster.

'Lucius, you are hearby convicted of use of an Unforgivable curse and being an accessory to countless murders. Your actions were that of a cold-hearted criminal. However, in light of your actions in the final months of the war, you will not be sentenced to life in Azkaban. You will, however, spend 50 months inside Azkaban. Once you have served your sentence, you will be under Local Arrest for the remainder of your life. You will not be allowed visitors at your home. You will not have to spend your life in Azkaban but you will never again leave this country. You will meet with an official from Magical Law Enforcement twice a week.'

Kingsley's face turned from ambivalence to cold and calculated anger 'You will forfeit your wand and your rights to purchase a new wand indefinitely. You are also banned from use of one for the remainder of you life. You will live, forever, like the muggles you so unjustly hate.'

Lucius' eyes bulged as Kingsley proceeded. He shuddered when his sentence was finished being read. The arrogantly vane expression that had been smeered onto his face for so long had faltered and disappeared. Harry couldn't decide whether it was fear or hatred that showed on Lucius' face. Great relief was apparent on Narcissa's face, however. It was clear how relieved she was that her husband wouldn't be spending his life in Azkaban.

'The Wizengamot has spoken. Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy: consider yourself on the fortunate side of justice today.'

Lucius hit a gavel on his podium. Harry jumped and inhaled at the sound. He hadn't realized that he had hardly been breathing. Everyone in the room stood to leave as the guards on either side of the courtroom floor advanced on the two, now convicted, criminals. Noone gave them the time or day but as the stood to be led out, presumably to their home which was also to be their prison, they both locked eyes with Harry.

Harry stared at the man that had hated. None of this had been necessary. Values taught by parents are what made a great deal of these people into what they were. Harry silently vowed to never be that kind of person. Narcissa gave Harry one last nod and was led away as was Lucius, ashen faced and emaciated as he was, gave Harry one infintessimal bit of a smirk.

it hit Harry then that it had been his hope, his plan, all along. Malfoy knew that Harry would be the predictably good hearted, truth-telling person. The truth, after all, had set him free, in a sense. Whether or not this was true, Harry may never know, because the door closed behind the guard leading him away with a resounding _thud._

'_House arrest?' _Ron blurted out once Harry had told them all of the verdict. 'They gave that no-good slimy git house arrest? He tried to kill my little sister'

Ron stood and began angril pacing. Hermione lazily turned the page of her Transfiguration Today magazine which was featuring a picture of Minerva McGonagall surrounded by her arm of animated statues she had enchanted on the night of the battle.

'After everything they did, they let them get away with ...'

'They didn't get away with anything' Harry told them. Harry had thought hard about what could have prompted Kingsley to suggest such a unique sentence. 'The Malfoys didn't get away. They are bound forever to home that will remind them of the time they spent trying to serve Voldemort, only to be reminded furthe that not only did they themselves fail, but so did Voldemort.'

'Well yea that's something but...'

'And' Hermione started as she closed her magazine and set it on the table 'Kingsley did the worst thing possible to Lucius Malfoy.'

'Oh really? How do you figure that?' Ron said angrily skeptical.

'In Azkaban, Lucius could suffer in silence and solitude away from the eyes of the public. With Kingsley's sentence, he's given the public time to forget about Malfoy and then remember him all over again after Malfoy's release.'

'But -'

'Furthermore, Kingsley has also sentenced Malfoy to the worst thing in Malfoy's book. He cares about what people think of him and now he'll be publicly humiliated every time he steps outside plus he has to live forever as basically a squib or muggle.'

Ron thought about this for a few moments before nodding. 'I suppose you right but they least they could have done was curse him or something.'

'Agreed' said Ginny from a content position laying her head in Harry's lap.

That night, Molly insisted that the entire family, Harry, Hermione, Hermione's parents, Andromeda, and Teddy all come for dinner. She was determined for a brighter mood descend on the Burrow so she put all of her best dishes together for one of the best meals Harry could ever rememeber having. Garlic toast with cheese, chicken pot pie, roast with gravy, green beans, and carrots, mashed potatoes, Italian pasta, treacle tart, chocolate pudding, and coconut pie.

An added bonus arrived right at the beginning of dinner in the form of Hagrid. Arthur had thought to invite him because had been living the last few months in the caves of the mountains near Hogwarts. Death eaters had burned his house on the grounds down months ago so he hadn't had a real, home-cooked meal in months. Though arguably what Hagrid usually made wasn't considered edible in most circles.

Laughter littered the atmosphere the entire evening. It was the first time that Harry had seen George enjoy an evening so thoroughly. However, several times, Harry saw George look around at his family when he thought noone was looking and sigh. But it was always fleeting moments and he was back on the fray of comedy soon after.

After Hagrid's second rendition of Odo the Hero and Charlie's boast that he could tackle a dragon singlehandedly if they would just let him walk on his own, Harry, Ginny, and Ron went and sat in the garden where the conversation turned to the trip to see Puddlemere United.

Hermione had gone home with her parents to discuss the upcoming additition to their family leaving Ron to spend several minutes regaling them with stats from the previous season and explanations of why they coulnd't get out of the first round of playoffs the past few seasons.

While Ron and Ginny debated on the reasons why the Chaser, Linkston, was bad enough to warrant consulting help, Harry thought on his coming introduction into Auror life. Since the end of Voldemort, he had already seen a few conflicts. Somebody was still intent upon hurting him, for reasons only they could tell. Didn't it still make sense to make himself one of the highly trained wizards that were meant to root out and catch those type of people.

In the end, Harry came to a decision that it didn't matter whether it was to train or protect himself. It was what felt right to him. Becoming an Auror had been the only thing he had ever considered doing and now that he was sure he'd have a life to live and people he wanted protected, he didn't want to do anything else.

Despite all of the memories he had of The Weasley's and of Ron and Hermione in particular, some of the best and most memorable ones were when they were on the hunt to unravel whatever plot was desceding upon them at the time. This made Harry conclude that: Becoming an Auror was not only the right thing for him to do, it was what he wanted to do.

'Harry?' Ginny said placing a hand on his shoulder. 'Everything ok?'

'Yea. Just thinking about some stuff.'

'LIke what?'

'The aptitude tests on Monday at the Auror office.' He lied smoothly, though now that he thought on it, he was slightly nervous about them.

Ron snorted at his words however. 'You'll be brilliant, of course. It's you, innit?'

'How would you feel if you knew that on Monday you would be attacked one way or another.' Harry said tossing a quill at Ron.

'Fair point' he acquiesced.

The following morning, Harry, Ron, and Ginny all woke up earlier than normal. They were all so excited that it was hard to sit still. Hermione however, slept in just fine. She finally apparated into the yard at half past ten. Ron let out a little strangled yell when he saw her.

'What happened, did you leave your ability to tell time here?' Ron said frustratedly causing Hermione to stop mid-step in the yard.

'Harry?' she said even faced, 'Do you know whats nice about not being fugitives anymore?'

Harry shook his head but had an idea where this was going. 'I can do this and noone will stop me.'

She whipped her wand out of her sleave and flicked it at Ron who was immediately upended and held in mid-air by the ankle. Ginny roared with laughter while Ron swore. Hermione moved alittle closer to Ron with a wicked smile on her face. Soon she was almost quite literally eye to eye with him. Harry called his wand behind his back with an idea of his own in his mind.

'That'll teach you, wont it' she said before kissing his upside-down foreheard. Harry discreetly pointed his wand at Hermione and thought _Levicorpus_. This time it was Ron's turn to laugh as Hermione swore at Harry and Ginny.

After everyone was righted, the four of them apparated to Latham Road in Middlesbrough. They arrived in a short alleyway between two townhouses. They all looked around to make sure they werent seen before stepping down around the corner and walked casually down the street and around the corner to the first house on Burlam Road. In front of the house was a small car that looked pretty new but it was coated in dust and had leaves sittin in several creveces.

Harry knocked on the red mahogony door and heard a commotion inside. Two voices began talking and someone was scrambling around the kitchen. What sounded like a chair was knocked over and the tinkle of breaking glass told them that it had probably hit a table. Eventually the door opened and a flustered looking, shirtless Oliver Wood looked at them.

'Your early' he said simply.

'Yea, we're sorry.' Harry said shaking his hand.

'Ron couldn't contain himself and we had to leave early.' Hermione said with a nudge into Ron's side.

Ron looked mortified but smilied nonetheless. 'Well give me a minute to..'

Oliver turned his head however, and around the corner, in what looked like a man's dark maroon bathrobe, came probably the last person any of them thought they would see.

'Cho?' Harry blurted out. She looked much the same as she had that night in the Room of Requirement. The only difference was that she looked almost as embarassed as Ron had a moment ago.

'Hello' she said in a small voice.

Everyone stood looking at each other for a few very akward moments. The air seemed to thicken with the knowledge of what they had possibly interuppted. Ginny was giving Cho a very arrogant smile.

'Well then' Wood said clapping his hands together. 'Let me get dr-uh... let me get my things'

He slid the door shut. Ron wolf whistled and everyone burst into quiet laughter. 'i'm so glad you were a git when you were dating her.' Ginny told Harry as he wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Why?' Harry asked her

'Because that could be you there shagging in the middle of the morning on a Friday.'

Harry nodded his head appreciatively while Ron looked like he was doing long division in his head. 'Could be fun, i suppose.'

This comment caused Ginny to gasp and swat Harry on the shoulder. Harry laughed even harder while Ginny couldn't help but smile. Oliver came out of the house after not too long. He seemed to find a shirt and his hair was repaired from the disarray it had been. He carried a large satchel that rattled with gear.

'I like your car, Oliver.' Hermione said as they started to walk down the street.

'Oh, thanks. My dad told me it would help convince the muggle neighbors.'

'That's a good idea. Although,' Hermione stopped and looked back at it. 'It looks like it hasn't been driven in weeks.'

'Well it hasn't. I dont need to ... oh, I see what you mean.' He took his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at the car. The dust syphoned off and the leaves flew off the car and headed down the street.

They followed Oliver up the street along an iron fence until it came to an open gate opening to a small paved road that lead into a small wooded park.

'Here' He said once away from the eyes of the street. He held out his hand to Hermione. 'I'll apparate us there. It's hard to find unless you've been there before.'

Hermione grabbed his hand while Ginny grabbed the other. Together, all connected together, Oliver spun on the spot pulling them all into that crushing darkness once more.

**_Please Read & Review_**  
**_Opinions welcome. Or you can PM with your thoughts _**


	16. Ch 15 Discovered

**Here you go! This chapter gets a little steamier. Hope you like it. If anyone is looking to be a beta, i've been trying to find a reliable one and have had little luck so far. So if you are interested, PM me.**

**Enjoy**

Ch. 15 Discovered

Harry felt his feet hit the ground. Regardless to how many times he apparated, he still found the sensation uncomfortable. Harry looked around one his eyes had focused and found himself in the middle of a thickly wooded forest that rivaled the Forbidden Forest. Harry felt Ginny's hand reach into his own. She seemed nervous by the isolation and Harry too felt slightly nervous, though he figured that was just vestiges of being on the run.

'Follow me everyone' Wood said as he hitched his satchel higher on his shoulder. Together they all followed Oliver through thick trees for nearly a hundred yards. Oliver eventually walked up on a tree that seemed to become a person as they all got closer.

'Hey, Fox. Hows it going?' Oliver said shaking the man's hand. To say this man was large was an understatement. The only person he had ever seen this big was Hagrid.

'Hey there, Olly' Who are the tag-alongs?' He said with a gesture of his chin towards the four of them.

'Just some help' he replied.

'Does Stro' know about them?' Fox replied with a skeptical glance at Ginny.

'Yea he invited them'

'Ok' Fox said 'I'll be sure to ask him later to make sure'

Fox stood and waved his wand fluidly causing the air in front of him to turn almost fluidic for a moment and then clear up instantly. Oliver beckoned them forward and they continued through the forest. After another fifty yards or so, A large cement wall could be seen through the thick underbrush. When they were close enough to see its entirety, they saw a large set of wooden double doors.

Olliver walked up to them and tapped it with his wand and said 'Oliver Wood, Keeper'

They heard the sound of bolts unlocking and the door unlatched and opened. Oliver opened and stepped inside. Harry was the last to go through the the door to a supremely understated corridor with several doors. The far end of the corridor was open where Harry could see green grass and the bottom section of a goal post.

In no time, Oliver had taken them all to see the business manager to sign the privacy contracts, Stroman had aquired Cleansweep 11's for them all to use. Hermione, still not being comfortable on a broomstick, was hardest to convince in the air. Harry and Ginny both took rounds around the small, private practice field at the highest speed they could muster. Harry admired the streamilined feel of the Cleansweep but it was still no comparison to his old Firebolt.

Eventually, the other players came out on the field. Most stopped to admire Harry and Ginny's seamless mid-air interaction. They both knew each other so well that it wasn't hard for them to get a good feel for each other. Oliver joined them in flight causing them both to take their attention off of each other and focus on the professional quidditch players that were all watching them.

'Wow, Harry' Oliver said as he came to a stop near them. 'You fly very well. You've certainly gotten a lot better since the last time i saw you.'

Harry just smiled but Ginny looked as though she were about to burst with pride.

'Ok, Harry,' Stroman had ascended as well. He was flying a Firebolt which made Harry feel a slight ping of jealousy. 'What I'd like you to do is watch us go through our formations and see if there you notice that could help Link'

Harry nodded and him and Ginny backed out of the playing space. Hermione and Ron ascended shortly after, albeit slower that expected because Ron was helping Hermione stay stable. All the players ascended after a short speech from Stroman that Harry couldn't here. He did see one of them turn and give Harry a sharp look. He looked young and very thin. He was tall, almost as tall as Ron and he seemed clumsy on his feet. His arms seem to be longer than the average man, which Harry noticed would probably give him a significant advantage when trying to snatch a snitch from the air.

Eventually they all rose into the air and began making well practiced rounds around the field. Harry and the others rose higher into the air to match the height of the players. Hemione hovered on the outside with a constant scared look. Ginny, Ron, and Harry however watched the players intently.

They moved with a finely tuned fluidity that told Harry that Stroman had a knack for spotting talent. The chasers were all superb. They made passes with the quaffle without looking at each other whatsoever while the Beaters jet around the pitch placing vicious hits on the bludger. Oliver hovered near the goal posts at one end. He seemed to never stop moving always making small adjustments to his location as the chasers moved.

Alexander Linkston flew above the group searching for the snitch much like Harry used to do. The more he watched Linkston, the more he noticed some inconsistencies that Harry assumed was what Stroman had been talking about.

As he flew, he seemed to be twitching his broomstick unconsciously in the directions he was looking. He would turn his head so fast that it was cause his broom to shake. When he did turn, he was using his hands to turn the broomstick rather than leading with his lower body.

'They most have been in a bad way for a seeker when they picked him up. He looks like his broom is trying to shake him off.' Ron leaned over and whispered to him. Ginny nodded in agreement.

'Why did they, he doesn't look like he has...'

But Harry had stopped listening. Harry had spotted the snitch at nearly the same time as Linkston had floating several feet above the ground near the opposite goal posts. The seeker dropped into an immediate dive and plummeted towards the earth after the snitch. As Harry watched, he realized why Stroman had picked this player up.

His dive was utterly perfect. Smooth, controlled, and flawless. As he neared the snitch it tried to maneuver away from Linkston, but as Harry had guessed, Linkston's long arms gave him a distinct advantage and he was able to grab the snitch before it left his reach. But Harry, had to admit that if it had moved any earlier, Link wouldn't have been able to change direction fast enough to compensate. As he neared the snitch he sat nearly straight upright causing him to lose the ability to maneuver at high speeds.

'Do you see that, Harry?' Ron asked him.

'What?' Harry said turning to see where his friends gaze was pointed.

'Link sits straight up when he got near the snitch. That's crazy.'

'Why?' Ginny asked. 'Seekers maneuver at high speeds just fine while sitting up straight.'

'But the snitch is faster than a quaffle, obviously' Ron said before Harry could answer. 'When he gets moving fast, a seeker needs extra aerodynamics to be able to turn faster. If he sits up straight like that and a very slight wind blows, it was blow him all over the place.'

Ginny looked at Harry in hopes that he could countradict him, but he just shrugged. 'He's right. Exactly right, as a matter of fact.'

'Ron, I didn't know you had in interest in physics' Hermione said looking at him in wonder.

'Physics? This isn't physics. It's Quidditch.' He replied gesturing with an upturned palm towards the players. Hermione laughed but Harry had turned his attention back to Link.

He had gone into another dive towards the snitch. This time, they all watched as he sat up more and more as he approached the snitch and when he got close, the snitch made a suddent move away from Link and banked to the right. Harry recognized the movement and mentally shifted his weight in the way he would tried to do the same but since he was sitting up he was unable to change direction as fast.

As a result, the snitch continued it's quick right bank and Link was unable to grab it as it circled around him as he passed it on the left and the snitch zoomed behind his back going the opposite direction Link had just been trying to turn. It took Link almost a full 5 seconds to re-situate his weight and head back off in the direction the snitch had gone. By the time, it had disappeared.

A whistle blew and Stroman flew over to them with a slightly agitated look on his face.

'Do you see what I mean? Sometimes it completely out maneuvers him and sometimes he does fine. Its inconsistent and consistency whens matches.'

By that time, Link had flew over as well. 'Hello all' he said when he got close. His accent was American. This suprised Harry but didn't mean anything else particular. 'Did you see anything that could help?'

Together Ron and Harry explained what they observed while they had been flying. Link and Stroman both just nodded during the explanation, which was mostly done by Ron. Harry had never bothered to notice but Ron knew a great deal about the mechanics of broom flight. It was something that suprised Harry. He ever started talking about something called the Drag-Tail factor that Harry had never heard of but Link and Stroman both nodded so Harry assumed it must be legitimate.

Over the next two hours, Harry and Ron flew around in the training session giving Link as much advice as they could. Several times Harry gave Link an idea that he would go off and try it. It usually helped marginally. The complete and total shocker was that as Ron gave advice to Link, several of the other players asked him for his opinion as well.

During a water break, one of the chasers, Gregg Stark, asked Ron how he knew so much about Quidditch. His simple reply was to shrug his shoulders and say 'I love Quidditch.' By the end of the of the next training exercise, Harry was focused solely on Link, offering every bit of advice he could while Ron was over near the rest of the group offering suggestions.

The way Ron interacted with the team was profound. He never told a player what to do. He always asked the player if he could ask him something before offering a suggestions. A couple of times, he was proven wrong and he would immediately tell the player that he had been wrong and apologized. Neither Harry, Hermione, or Ginny had ever seen Ron act this maturely confident.

At the end of the session, all the players exited the pitch. Link stayed behind to shake Harry's hand and thank him and Ron profusely. Oliver hung back as well but waited for Stroman to speak first. 'Thank you all so much for coming. I had no idea it would be that helpful.'

'Mr. Weasley, you are far more knowledgeable about quidditch than I every would have guessed. if i didn't know better I'd already say that you were captain of a team somewhere.'

Ron's ears turned red almost instantly and he shook his head. 'No, nothing like that. I just read the articles alot and seen lots of pictures.'

'Well, regardless, thank you for invaluable help. Harry, your insight to Link's flying was just as invaluable. Thank you.'

Ginny laid her hand on Harry's back and smiled. 'Well to be honest, there's nothing I noticed that Ron didn't notice as well. Some things, he did notice that i didn't.'

'Well, in any case, thank you both. You are welcome to attend any session if you continue help like that. We train Monday, Wednesday, and Friday evenings as well as Saturday evenings.'

With a wave and a few more thank you's, Stroman left them in the pitch with Wood.

'Thanks alot, Harry. You really did help. Ron, you gotta come back more often. You have great eyes. You were probably the best help we ever had.'

Oliver, looked around his shoulders checking for onlookers, apparently. 'Harry? Feel like cutting loose one last time?' He smiled widely at Harry who looked at him in confusion. Oliver brought his closed fist around from behind his back and opened it revealing a snitch that immediately bolted into the afternoon sky.

Harry watched it fly away before turning back to Wood giving him an equally devious smile. Harry sat still for nearly sixty seconds as his friends conversed on the days plans. When Harry, saw the snitch again circling the far goal post, he wasted no time. Right in the middle of the story of how Cho and he had met, Harry launched himself forward as quickly as the Cleansweep could go.

As he approached the snitch, wind whistling in his ears, he felt all his stress and worries evaporate. He was back where he had always felt most comfortable: chasing a snitch. He accelarated further, when he was within 20 feet of the snitch, it made to swerve away from him the same way it had from Link earlier, however Harry was able to shift his weight and maneuver to match its trajectory. He swiped at the snitch and caught it easily in his hand.

As he looked at the snitch, he remembered something in his room at the Weasley's that had completely escaped his mind for some time now. He stored the thought for the moment and flew back over to the group. He handed Oliver the snitch who smiled.

'You've still got it Harry. You ought to think about playing somewhere yourself.'

Harry laughed easily and shook his head. 'No. Not for me. I know my calling.' With several goodbyes and a reluctant release of the new Cleansweeps back to Oliver, they all exited the complex headed towards the magical barrier so they could Apparate back to the Burrow for lunch.

They arrived at the burrow just passed 2:30. None of them realized that they had been in the training session for 3 hours. Consequently, they were all famished. Mrs. Weasley fed them all her special corned-beef sandwiches. Ron developed a soft spot for them during his time on the run.

Harry spent the day with his best friends, once again, being as relaxed as he could. Kingsley told him to enjoy his freedom that he had painstakingly earned and Harry wasn't about to ignore his advice. He had the remainder of the weekend to be relaxed and care free before he dove headlong into the most dangerous profession the Ministry offered.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione discussed every subject that occurred to them. Though, they all took great interest in the unknown that surrounded Harry's upcoming training. None of them knew exactly what he should expect. Harry began running through every defensive spell he could think of as well as every curse, jinx, and hex he could perform as well.

Hermione spent some time admiring Ron's skill and knowledge during the Quidditch session that morning. She gave him high praise by saying that he would make a good Quidditch captain. Ron kept a fairly smug smile for most of the afternoon. Not too long before dinner, Molly suggested that they all change into night attire because Arthur had something special planned for dinner. She looked flustered as she said but smiled despite herself.

The surprise Arthur was that he had bought a TV and VCR from a muggle dealer in London. Molly looked ready to explode but when he explained the VHS he had bought to watch, she said it reminded her of Harry, Ron, and Hermione being listed as fugitives and she backed off.

The movie, which Harry and Hermione both knew how to set up, turned out to be an American movie about a man being framed for murder and the US. Marshal that chased him finding out the truth.

Harry and Ginny sat on the sofa watching, what Ginny dubbed the, the Picturebox. Ginny leaned against the arm of the chair with her legs in Harry's lap. He couldn't help but notice how long and toned her legs were. It also didn't help that she had talked Hermione into using a particularly effective hair removal charm. This meant that her longs were smooth as glass.

At one point during the movie, which had completely enthralled everyone else except Hermione who had fallen asleep, Ginny shifted so that she sat farther down on the sofa. She gave Harry a tentative smile but a mischeivous look in her eyes. She turned he attention to the movie but, under the thick blanket she had grabbed for them, she grabbed Harry's hand and laid it on her thigh. Harry felt his heart skip a beat and then start to speed up. He keept his face as neutral as he could while Hermione began to move his hand back and forth on her seamless leg.

She didn't flinch one bit as she let go of Harry's hand who continued to move. She took a deep breath and replaced her hand on her stomach. Harry continued to caress her leg with his palm and found the sensation to be both relaxing, sensual, and nerve-rackingly invigorating all at the same time. He allowed his poorer judgement to spur him forward and he slowly began extending the distance he covered with each movement.

He slowly started moving closer to her hips and knees each time. She had put on her sleep-shorts earlier, which he was already aware of how long they _weren't_, so when he felt his fingers brush the fabric of the shorts, he knew that he was he was perilously close to her crook between hip and thigh. During this entire time, which could have been 5 minutes of 5 hours, he hadn't looked her in the face He looked around the room once to ensure they weren't being observed, and turned to look at her.

Ginny's head was leaned back on the arm of the chair and her eyes were closed. Her hand was still on her stomach but her shirt had shifted displaying her flat stomach slightly. Harry. led but something instinctive, began to put greater pressure on her leg allowing his head to knead the muscles of her thigh. As he ascended her leg again, she seemed to inhale sharply and began to shift her hips from side to side very slightly.

Harry pressed luck even further and allowed himself to ascend just slightly farther, this time actually passing under the fabric of her shorts to touch the crease of skin where her hip changed to leg. This caused her to part her lips slightly and her hand clenched convulsively folding her shirt up in it.

About the time he noticed something that suprised him immensely...

'That was a great... experience' Arthur had stood and was stretching with his back to them. Harry immediately withdrew his hand and Ginny turned her slighly parted lips into a convincingly fake yawn.

'Yea it was, Dad. Really interesting' Ginny said once she had resituated her shorts slightly. Ron had woken Hermione and started to lead her up the stairs with a casual wave to Harry and Ginny. Arthur and Molly too were making their way to their bedroom.

'Night Gin'. Night Harry. Don't be up too late' and they too left the room. As soon as they heard the bedroom doors closed, Ginny let out a long breath.

'That could have been... awkward' she said with a smile at Harry.

Harry tried to reply but his voice didn't respond so all he did was nod. 'Are you ok, Harry?'

He nodded more enthusiastically and found his voice after a quick cough. 'Yea i'm fine. It's ...' He stopped looking embarrassed.

She gave him a knowing smile that seemed more wicked than any he had ever seen anyone give. 'I didn't want you to stop either.' She grabbed his hand and stood pulling him with her.

'Where are we going?' he asked nervous and excited at the same time.

'To the only private place in the house.'

'Except, We aren't going to be in the house' Harry said as they went out the back door.

'I know' she said with a smile. They circled around to the very back of the Burrow to where no bedroom windows could see them and the path to the house was hidden by the garden.

When Ginny stopped walking she leaned against the outer wall of the house and gave Harry and alluring smile. It took all of his willpower not leap at her. Instead he moved steadily towards her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met in a deep passionate kiss that lasted nearly an entire night. Lips parted and their tongues began exploring each other. Their breathing steadily increased. Harry kept his hands firmly planted on her hips. Nerves kept them from performing the wandering they were begging his brain to let them do.

Ginny broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes. 'Are you nervous' she asked as placed her forehead against his. He nodded his head again and she smiled. 'I am too' Harry relaxed a little .

'But I know that I love you.'

'I love you too' Harry said as he smiled. She returned his bright smile and continued.

'Then don't worry so much. If i feel uncomfortable, I promise I'll tell you. Let your mind relax and your heart lead you.'

'What makes you such the expert?' Harry asked.

'You have you powers and I have mine.'

'Well, how's this for powers?' He placed one hand on the back of neck in her long red hair. He pulled her back into an enthusiastic kiss. She wasted no time in allowing her tongue to enter Harry's mouth. Harry felt his apprehension leave him. The only thing left in him was unfathomable love for the precious girl in his arms. He let his hand on her hip lower slightly to press into the softness below her hip that was nearly her bottom.

He pulled her lower body even closer so that her whole figure was pressed against him, shaping herself to his body. She used her hands to rub his chest and pull his shirt up at the same time. He discarded his shirt to the ground. When they locked lips once more, Harry ran his hand through her hair and over her shoulder sliding the thin strap of Ginny's shirt off her her shoulder. She herself pulled the other one off and her shirt fell to the ground around her feet. The first thing Harry noticed was that she wore no bra but it was unnecessary in any case.

Harry, spurred by the sight of her glorious, milky-white, bare skin in the moonlight, wrapped both of his hands fully around her bottom and lifted her into the air. She wrapped her legs around Harry who ran his hand up her leg once more allowing to go complete under the fabric of her shorts to the soft skin of her rear. She place a hand on each side of Harry's head and steered his head to her neck.

Harry quickly started kissing and lightly biting at her neck and collar-bone While she playfully bit at his ear. The wetness of his kiss, the heat from his breath, and the cool night air wracked Ginny's entire body with chills. She then leaned back farther and led his head below her collar-bone.

She gasped out loud when his lips found her exposed nipple. Soon he had opened his mouth to allow his tongue to perform as well while his other hand found her other breast and began squeezing and massaging it. The pressure of that combined with tingle of his lips on her nipple conjoined to spectacular affect. She held herself up with her hands and legs. The feeling of their skin rubbing together caused both of them to become aroused to the point of being uncontrollable.

She started to do the only thing available to her which was to press her hips against him and begin rocking as much as their position allowed. She gasped again when she felt the bulge in his pants press between her legs. She was nearing the decision to throw him on the ground and ravish him, all apprehension forgotten as well as the fact they were in the open air in her own yard.

The sensations she was experiencing was indescribable when a broken twig and a whisper in the night caused them to both freeze. Harry's senses at their peak, he heard the voice getting closer. He lifted his head to look Ginny in the eye. Silently, they both moved simultaneously to grab their discarded shirts. Ginny made to run away from the voice but Harry stopped her.

'Not time' He called his wand using the glove from his ancestor. 'Hang on tight.' He pointed his wand at himself and flicked it upwards. Immediately they rose like a corkscrew, straight up into the night air. They rose so far they were able to grab a section of the roof and pull themselves on top of it.

They both peered over the edge of the roof to find Ron and Hermione in nearly the exact same spot that Harry and Ginny had just vacated.

'Those little gits' Ginny whispered outraged.

'That's ok' Harry said with a shrug. 'It's much more private here.'

She smiled and said 'That's true'

Something in her voice sounded slightly apprehensive however causing Harry to look back to her. 'I'm sorry, Gin. Did i go too far' His voice bordered on anger, probably with himself, and regret.

'No, no. I told you that I would tell you if you did. It's just' she looked around 'this place is filthy.' Harry looked around and agreed.

'But no, you didn't upset me or anything. As a matter of fact' she said as she shifted a little closer to him so that the skin of her exposed breast just barely touched his arm, 'I've never felt anything so incredible.'

Harry smiled and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster from his current position on all-fours. 'There was something I noticed that I wanted to ask about though' he said slyly

'Ok?' she replied confused. He sat back on his feet and place his hand on her leg.

'May I?' She nodded and he moved his hand up, past her thigh, under the shorts, over her bottom and up to her waist on her back. Where her underwear would _usually_ be.

She gasped and swatted his arm. 'Hush it you' she scolded as he laughed silently. 'I'm not... they... it's just... they are uncomfortable at night when I'm trying to sleep.'

Harry just nodded and kissed the end of her nose. 'It's not a problem, trust me. I was just curious'

She stuck her tongue out at him and looked back over the edge of the roof followed by Harry. They both found the sight slightly unnerving. They hadn't progressed as far as Ginny and he had, but they didn't seem long from it.

'Wanna pull a little prank?' Harry asked with a sly smile. Ginny nodded and Harry pointed his wand over the edge as well. Just as Hermione grabbed the hem of her shirt and began lifting, Harry shot a jet of water from his wand straight at them.

They both retreated from the edge in silent fits of laughter. After 10 seconds of hearing Ron swear fluidly, Ginny said 'Harry, put your shirt on before they come up here.'

They both did so, stood, and Harry performed a cushioning charm on the pair of them and stepped over the edge. They floated lazily to the ground. When they arrived, Ron looked like he was ready to throttle the both of them and Hermione was wringing her hair out. Harry hadn't bother to notice that she was wearing a white shirt that only said _Help the Elves_. As a result, her deep red bra was visible through her wet shirt.

'I ought to curse both of you' She said as she used her wand to dry both her and Ron.

'Sorry, 'Mione. I didn't know you were wearing white' Harry said through a couple of stifled laughs. She gave him a disapproving look.

'What are you two even doing here?' Ron demanded glaring at Ginny.

'You tell me what you were going to do, and I'll tell what I was doing' she whipped back. Ron thought this over for a moment and then seemed to back down.

'Why don't we all just go to bed.' Hermione suggested as she grabbed hold of Ron's hand. Harry could see she was smiling. He was relieved he hadn't upset her.

Ron just nodded. He calmed down by the time they reached the door and even apologized to Ginny for over-reacting.

'Thank you, Ron.' she said nodding. 'And thank you too, Hermione. He never used to do that so it must be you.'

She smiled and started to walk towards the stairs when Ginny leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Hermione blushed furiously and walked away adjusting her shirt. Once they were out of earshot Harry whispered to Ginny

'What did you say?'

'I told her to keep wearing sexy lingerie and he would probably always be happy.' Harry laughed and turned her to face him. He lowered his lips slowly towards hers and whispered

'Why should she? You don't wear any and it does wonders' She swatted him again, this time right in the stomach, and stalked away. Harry laughed and hurried after her. He held her hand as they ascended the stairs.

'You know, did you consider that I might be embarrassed about that?' she said. Her voice was even and reduced. She sounded very convincingly upset at him but when he looked over at her, she had an unmistakable smirk.

'Who's being mean now, huh?' She smirked a little wider but stopped mid-flight. She put on a nervous but determined expression. 'I do want to say something though'

'Ok? What is it?'

'I meant what I said out there. I haven't felt uncomfortable with you at all. I've... been.. farther with you than I have with any other guy.'

She stopped and took a deep breath. 'I know mom says that people have 'teenage flings' she said with heave of condascension 'but I don't think that's what we have. I love you, Harry'

'I love you too, Ginny. I...'

'No I don't think you get it.' She looked away from him for a moment. 'I know some guys flip out about this kind of stuff, but, I love you. Really _love_ you. Like head-over-heels, never look back, permanent, let's adopt a pet together kind of Love. And I'm scared of going farther physically than we are ready for but I don't know how far that is.'

'I've never felt that way I did tonight ever before. And... I liked it. But...'

'Shhh' Harry said placing a finger over her lips as she became more frantic. He paused and focused his mind into putting as much caring and affection as he could into what he was about to say. The affect made his green eyes give her an astonishingly deep, penetrating glance. 'Ginny, I do understand. I have never felt like this either. If this is a "teenage fling" then I'm ok with that because it's incredible.'

'It may have taken me a while to figure it out, but I fell hopelessly in love with you ages ago. For the last year, you have been the first thought when I wake up, and the last in my mind when I lay down at night. We can go as far as we want. Just let your heart lead your body and let your mind worry about when to stop us. As long as you never leave me, I won't need anything else.'

Ginny smiled. Harry leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. 'Goodnight, my love' he said.

'Goodnight, Harry'

They continued to ascend the stairs coming to Ginny's room. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips and opened the door. Harry resumed his climb but Ginny held him up for a moment.

'In light of you little comment downstairs, I believe a little payback is in order.'

'Oh really? What am I gonna have to do? Are you going to Bat-bogey me?' he asked a little apprehensively. She was very good at that hex.

'No nothing like that. This is much more devious, i'm just going to leave you with this thought.' She leaned in close to where Harry could feel her breath on his ear. 'Sometimes after a long day, or a hot shower, I find that these shorts are uncomfortable to sleep in too.'

She licked his ear very lightly before walking to her door. She placed one thumb on the waistline of her shorts and was slowly and seductively moving them down millimeter by millimeter. Once inside, she closed the door. Harry heard hear giggle slightly from inside the room.

He rose the stairs slowly. No matter how much he tried to block that image, it hovered over him and he couldn't help but make more mental images. This plagued his concentration until he walked past the door to Charlie's room and a piece of parchment flew from the crevice beneath for door and stuck itself to Harry's face.

Sputtering and nearly falling backwards down the stairs, he removed the parchment from his nose and looked at it. On it was a short message written in Hermione's neat script.

_Payback is extremely unpleasant_

Harry smiled and continued onto Bill's room. He sat on the bed removing his houseshoes looking around the room that had rapidly become his own. Eventually, he would have to move out of the Burrow. He loved staying there and it was especially pleasant being close to Ginny. He put the thought in the back of his mind temporarily and went to bed. His dreams were littered with images of Ginny smiling at him. She was taunting him with a low-cutting shirt when he was woken up by Ron pelting him with a pillow at him. He cursed Ron and rolled back over.

'Get up, Harry. Mum says we all have to be up to wish you luck at the Ministry today.' Though Ron's words spoke of encouragement, his tone resembled nothing but derision.

'Why? I don't need a big send-off by everyone...'

'I know that. Hermione knows that too. But you know how Mum can be.'

'What about Ginny?' Harry asked as he sat up and reached for his robes the Molly had picked up for him.

'She's all for the idea. You just wait.' The inflection Ron used worried Harry but he got dressed and descended the stairs regardless. What he found was a breakfast feast fit for a king. All of his favorite breakfast foods were there. Eggs Benedict, toast, a Belgium waffle, syrup, and a thick mug with dark liquid. Ginny smiled at him and came over to kiss him on the cheek.

'I hope you like it' she said with a smile.

'It looks amazing. Aren't you going to join me?' he finished looking around at his companions. Arthur was the first to speak.

'It is traditional for a wizard to have an extensive send-off when he goes for his first day of work.' He said as he sipped a thick mug of his own.

'Fred and George made me promise not to make them one when they opened the shop...'Molly began before GInny interrupted

'And you made no such demand so she took advantage of the opportunity.'

'Oh hush' Molly shot at her. 'Ginny insisted on helping.'

She blushed slightly. 'Well thank you both.'

Harry sat down and ate the most delicious breakfast he'd had in quite a while. He sniffed the dark liquid and figured it was...

'That's some potion Dad suggested. It's smells awful...' Ron began before his father interrupted him.

'It's not a potion. It's coffee. I've had a cup in the morning for years.'

Harry tried it. It was incredibly strong and hot. Much thicker than tea and the flavor had a smoky quality. He supposed it wasn't bad, though he preferred tea. He finished his breakfast and coffee at a quarter to eight. He felt satisfactorily full.

He stood and gave Ginny a strong embrace and kissed her on the forehead. Molly's eyes were just a little to shiny and reflective when he accepted a sandwich for lunch from her.

'Ok, Harry. I'd apparate straight to the atrium. It re-opened for general use last week.'

Harry nodded, said farewell to everyone and headed out the door. Once he reached the correct point, he turned on the spot. He arrived in the bustling atrium of the Ministry of Magic. The biggest and first change that had been made was to replace the Fountain of Magical Brethren.

As he approached it, he noticed a plaque had been added since the last time he had seen it. It read: _'All proceeds of the Fountain of Magical Brethren will now go to orphaned children of the War against Tom Marvolo Riddle.'_

Harry smiled ruefully at the use of his given name and thought about how much he would have despised it. He continued on his way to Level Two. He was surprised at the lack of looks from people he passed. It was oddly discomforting actually.

He saw a few people he recognized including Perkins, the old wizard who works with Arthur in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. Harry eventually found the door to the Auror department which still bore the hole from Mad-eye.

He stepped through to see the same controlled chaos he had seen just a few days ago. He looked around the room, he saw Allen Bashir standing outside his office door conversing with a elderly man. When they met eyes, he felt his heart rate skyrocket. He was completely unprepared for what was coming. Mainly because had no idea what it was. In fact, Ron had made him feel even worse by saying 'That's probably best, ya know? Keeps you on the toes.'

Bashir waved him over and Harry crossed the room drawing more stares from the busy Aurors. This notion gave him an odd comfort. When he walked through the room and was ignored, the world felt unbalanced.

'Harry, good to see you again.' Bashir said while shaking his hand. 'This is Walter Bigsby. He is our director of Auror Training.'

Harry shook his hand which he found to be frail and oddly strong. Harry got the same impression he had once gotten from Dumbledore, that this was not a man to cross.

'He'll be testing you a little today. Mainly today is going to be a wandwork test.' Bashir said.

Harry swallowed in a hope to get rid of some of his nerves. Bashir mistook this notion.

'Skeptical, Harry?'

Harry shook his head. 'I learned from Dumbledore that appearance means nothing when it comes to magic.'

Bashir and Bigsby both looked impressed. 'Smart boy' Bigsby said with a look to Bashir.

'Let's get started then shall we?' Bigsby walked away from the office towards a hallway to Harry's left.

'Come see me at the end of the day, Harry. Let me know how you did.'

Harry nodded and walked behind Bigsby to the hallway. He didn't go far however. He turned left into the first room. When Harry go to the door, he found a label that read: "Wand Testing". However, beneath it, scratched with what could have been a fingernail, read: "The Battlefield"

**R & R Pleae**

R & R Please


	17. Ch 16 Tested

**Greetings everyone. Thank you for reading my story thus far. It's been a long road and lot of fun. I hope i've kept your interest peaked. I apologize for my grammar and spelling. I no longer have Word on my computer so I miss alot, even though I checked it through twice. **

**I am still in the market for a good Beta. I found someone who said they'd help and they basically told me to start over. While I welcome constructive criticism, I don't think starting over was necessary. So if anyone is interested, PM me. **

Ch. 16 Tested

Harry walked through the door to an outstandingly bare room. It was large, square, and windowless. It was quite large, at least 50 steps across. Certainly wide enough for two people to fling spells at each other without needing to worry about hitting walls. The walls, ceilings, and floor were all a dull grey. Creases littered the floor that Harry couldn't place the meaning of. Bigsby turned and faced Harry once he had walked a good 15 feet into the room.

'Welcome Mr.. Potter. This is, as you saw, known as the battlefield. Kingsley once referred to this room as the Depression room. You can probably guess why.' Bigsby laughed a wheezy laugh. He sounded much older than his body looked.

'Usually, we would spend a few days testing each trainee on the knowledge of defensive spells, offensive spells, and the knowledge behind both. It's important that you know not only know what to cast, but why you are casting it.'

Harry nodded, thinking to himself that this sounded much like a lesson with Snape and the fake moody.

'However, in your case, I will be testing you knowledge and application simultaneously. We are fast tracking you through this particular system for several reasons. The most important of which being we need good aurors out there in the field.'

Bigsby turned and walked to the far wall as he pointed to a spot across the room from him. Harry walked to the indicated spot slightly apprehensively.

'So, with that in mind, prepare to defend yourself against a multitude of spells. We will be skipping the day of stunning vs. shielding. I'm positive that have already mastered these skills. We will be testing both verbal and non-verbal spells.'

Bigsby withdrew his wand from a coat pocket and moved to aim it at Harry. Harry, in turn raised his hand with the glove of Renthorean Pennchester on it. Harry held his hand aloft but did not call his wand yet. Nearly the same time he noticed the confused look on Bigsby's face, he realized that this action must look quite odd.

'Mr. Potter why have you not drawn your wand? Surely you aren't that talented' Bigsby laughed at his own wit slightly.

'Yes, I suppose it would.' Harry began to unfasten the leather of the glove. Once he slid it off, the aged rough leather became visible once more.'

The first thing he noticed was how weird his hand felt without the glove. Harry explained about the Glove of Penn and it's properties and origin. Bigsby seemed very impressed, and maybe a little jealous. After a few questions and a demonstration, they returned to their positions across the room from each other. Harry this time stood with his wand in hand.

Bigsby eyed him for a moment, probably to toy with Harry's already strained nerves. However, as he stood motionless for a moment, Harry felt himself sinking into a familiar position. He pulled his left leg back, angling his body towards Bigsby. His wand was at the ready and his eyes were focused tightly on Bigsby's lips so he knew what spell was about to come his way.

'Horexio'

Blue light erupted from his wand and shot towards Harry who deflected it easily.

'Protego'

The hex deflected and hit the wall where a small black mark formed that disappeared quickly. Harry figured that was why every surface in the room was identically colored.

'Very good, Mr.. Potter. That seemed routine enough for you. So we won't repeat endlessly' Bigsby nodded and reset himself in a ready position.

'For the record, what spell was that?' Bigsby asked.

Harry thought for a moment. The incantation sounded incredibly familiar. Then it hit him.

'A Hurling hex'

'Good again, Mr.. Potter. Non-verbal this time.'

Harry felt his heart race again. He had never fully mastered the easy use of nonverbal spells. But he was determined to do it, this time. He wanted to dispel rumors about him as quickly as possible.

Bigsby stood for an abnormally long time again before moving quickly and a stunning spell shot straight at him, moving abnormally fast Harry noticed.

Harry waved his wand and thought Protego with all of his might. To his slight surprise, the stunner deflected of and hit another wall.

'impressive, Mr.. Potter. Few have come in here and deflected my stunning spell on the first try. The last person was Alastor, come to think of it.'

'Moody?' Harry asked amazed.

'Yes. He was particularly gifted when he started. I thought he was going to implode when I told him he failed the first round of Spell Knowledge Practicals.'

Harry chuckled remembering Mad-eye. He could imagine Moody's reaction to having to retake tests. Over the next hour, Bigsby continued to launch spells at Harry testing both's Harry's ability to block spells of varying strength, and his ability to dodge spells. Harry found that with his seeker reflexes, he was fairly adept at physically dodging spells as well, though it did cause several scratches and bruises which he would probably regret later.

Non-verbal defense quickly became as easier as verbal. With helpful tips from Bigsby, Harry's silent spellwork became steadily more consistent. He proved quickly that he was a better teacher than Snape had ever been.

By the end of the hour, he was able to cast a moderately strong shield charm with little or no effort without muttering a single syllable. Harry had to admit that he was at how easy it seemed to be.

'Ok, Mr.. Potter. I feel it safe to say that you have mastered this particular skill. So I would like for you to demonstrate to me as many offensive spells as you are capable.'

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. It was much easier to just shoot spells across the room than jump across it trying to avoid Bigsby's spells. 'Ok. Is there a certain one you'd like to start with?'

'Well... let's see. Why don't we start pretty simple. How about a Reductor curse.'

Harry nodded. 'Where should I...'

'Oh just anywhere on the wall will be fine. As you can see, the walls are bewitched to repair themselves from spell damage.'

Harry turned to a section of wall and focused his eyes on a particular spot. He raised his wand high in the air and then brought it down stating confidently, 'Reducto'

A sharp white light shot across the room leaving a distinctive slash across the wall before it quickly vanished.

'Excellent' Bigsby said happily. 'Next do a Body-bind curse.'

'Petrificus Totalus'

'Wonderful' he said just as happily

'Blasting curse?' 'Confringo'

'Incendio' 'Incendio'

'Impediment Curse' 'Impedimenta'

'Tickling Charm?'

Harry started but paused momentarily with a quizzical look. 'Yes, beleive it or not, it can be very useful in the right situation.'

Harry shrugged with a smile as he tried to picture Dumbdledore tickling riddle. 'Rictumsempra'

'Leg-Locker Curse' 'Locomotor Mortis'

Jelly-Legs Jinx' 'Jowentia'

'Revulsion Jinx ' 'Revulsio'

'Trip Jinx' 'Excido'

'Ok, wonderful Mr.. Potter. Now I'm going to ask you to perform some simple tasks for me using knowledge of magic.'

Bigsby spun his wand and a small red pillow appeared out of thin air. He tossed the pillow on the floor some 20 feet away. 'Please retrieve the pillow for me.'

Harry looked from the pillow to Bigsby unsurely. Is this a trick Harry thought to himself. Deciding to go with the most obvious choice. He walked across the room and picked the pillow up and brought it back.

Bigsby laughed heartily. 'Mr.. Potter, in 35 years of training Aurors you are the first one who has ever done that.'

Harry began to second guess his decision now. 'I'm sorry, was that the wrong thing to do?'

'No, not necessarily. You used the knowledge you possessed to ascertain that you could simply pick the pillow up. It is not wrong, just unusual. Though, caution would be wise. In the field, you never know if an object may be cursed.'

Harry heard the words mentally berated himself. Bigsby was right and he should have been able to remember something like that. However, Bigsby just tossed the pillow back onto the floor and said 'Retrieve the pillow, with magic, please.'

Harry used a summoning charm and the pillow flew straight to him.

'Good. Now, again with a different spell' Bigsby tossed it back onto the ground.

Harry thought for a moment and then decided on 'Carpe Retractum.' Immediately a rope shot from Harry's wand and wrapped itself around the pillow. Harry retracted it back to him and again Bigsby tossed it on the ground.

'Excellent. Now, again with a different spell' Harry had to wrack his brains this time to remember another way of magic retrieval. Wingardium Leviosa would work but it would only levitate the pillow not make it fly across the room. Then he thought perhaps if he could transfigure the pillow into a small cooperative animal, he could coax it towards him and then transfigure it back.

Concluding that he had no better option, he chose this one. So he transfigured the pillow into a Barn owl. Immediately the owl spread it's wings and flew to Harry's shoulder where he transfigured it back and handed it to Bigsby.

'Very unique, Mr.. Potter. Now get the pillow back to me once more, only this time, you may not use your wand or touch the pillow in any way.'

Harry stopped and thought one last time. He was supposed to get the pillow to Bigsby without touching or magic in any way. Well the quickest way to do that would be to...

'Mr. Bigsby?'

'Yes, Mr.. Potter'

'Could you retrieve that pillow for me?'

Bigsby laughed yet again and pointed his wand at the pillow which vanished immediately.

'Excellent, excellent. You have done very well Mr.. Potter. I can see you have some excellent teachers. Now... ' Bigsby stopped when he heard Harry laugh one loud derisive laugh.

'Sorry. I actually had 2 good teachers, one was possessed by Voldemort, one was a death eater in disguise, one hated me furiously, and the other was Delores Umbridge.'

Bigsby shook his head and smiled. 'Well, then I suppose it's natural talent. In any case, these next few will depend not on skill but concentration. Do you know how to cast a Anti-Disapparition jinx?'

Harry shook his head but he remembered the group of death eaters caught be the jinx that night in the Ministry.

'No matter. It is only slightly difficult. Exdiffera is the incantation. But as well as an incantation, you must be visualizing a strong spherical shape. Not a bubble per se but something strong to encase the target in.'

Harry thought for a moment and decided he would settle on a ball made of steel. There wasn't much use for steel in the magical world but he knew it was heavily used in the muggle world and figured it would work.

'Whenever you are ready, give it a try.'

Harry concentrated hard on clearing his mind and visualizing a steel ball in his mind large enough for a man to stand in. He raised his wand yet again before bringing it down and shouting 'Exdiffera!'

The air in front of him blurred and warped like he was looking through water at the far wall. But when he looked closer, he noticed that a sphere nearly 6 feet in diameter was floating in front of them. It was distorting sight through it, though not heavily.

'Oustanding! Very well done, Mr.. Potter.'

Harry turned and looked at Bigsby to make sure he was the 'Mr.. Potter' in question. How could he cast such a difficult spell on his first try.

'You are sure that you have never attempted that spell before?' Harry nodded once more with an amazed look on his face.

'Well it was very well done for your first attempt. A strong casting will produce a nearly invisible sphere but I daresay that yours would easily keep one person contained.'

'I would like to work on that particular jinx more in the future. As you can imagine, it is immensely important that Aurors be able to cast that spell. But for now... have you ever cast a Patronus charm'

This time, Harry smiled a confidently wicked smile before nodding. He thought of the first time he hugged Ginny after the battle was over and pointed his wand. Without even saying the incantation, the stag erupted from Harry's wand. It galloped around the room once before walking to Harry. He placed his hand on the back of the stag though Harry felt nothing but a slight warmth against his hand.

'Impressive patronus, Mr.. Potter. I would imagine that it is very effective.'

'He has gotten me through a few tough spots'

'I am surprised that you can cast such a strong Patronus at such a young age. Though it isn't completely unheard of. Just a few weeks ago at the battle at Hogwarts, several young students reportedly were casting corporeal patronuses.'

Harry smiled again. 'I taught them how. When I was in my fifth year, we started a... study group, basically, and we practiced all the magic that umbridge was forbidding us from doing.'

'Really now? So you were 15 when you first cast a patronus?'

'Well, no. I learned from Remus Lupin when I was 13'

Bigsby's eyes bulged unmistakably as Harry expected they might. 'That's very advanced Mr.. Potter. We are going to see great things from you.'

Bigsby eyed the stag for a few moments until it vanished before he turned back to Harry. 'Ok, the last spell I want you to demonstrate is a variation of what you surely already know.'

'I already know you can cast an effective Stunner. However, a shield charm is capable of deflecting it. However, if concentrating and focusing well enough, a strong stunner will overcome any shield.' Bigsby moved back across the rooms to face Harry.

'I'm going to cast a strong shield charm that I want you to try and get past. Remember, concentrate and focus your energy into the spell.'

Harry nodded a little nervously. The healer told him that if he pushed his magic too far, it could end very badly. But he supposed that he had to learn control eventually, might as well start sooner rather than later.

He raised his wand and pointed it at Bigsby who was standing confidently waiting for him to act. Harry closed his eyes and focused his mind, visualizing energy literally pouring into his hand and wand. Just before he shouted the incantation, Harry felt heat beneath his fingers coming from his wand.

'STUPEFY!'

A red jet of light erupted from his wand. As soon as it left his wand, he felt his head swim slightly and his vision blurred for just a moment. When he was able to focus once more, he noticed that Bigsby was lying flat on his back, his wand on the floor next to his hand.

Hary hurried over and pointed his wand at him. 'Ennervate' Bigsby's eyes opened immediately and he sat up.

'My apologies, Mr.. Potter. I cast a stronger charm than usual but I should have known not to underestimate you.'

'I'm sorry, Mr.. Bigsby. I didn't think that I would...'

'It is of no consequence, and please call me Walter.' He got to his feet and brushed his slacks off.

'Ok' Harry replied, 'but only if you call me Harry.'

Bigsby looked at Harry and smiled. He looked so much like an approving grandparent at the moment that Harry almost wanted to give him a hug. However, Bigsby then turned to look at the blank expanse of wall directly across from the door the he and Harry entered from.

'You were right about him.' He said to noone.

'Who...'Harry said looking back and forth from Bigsby to the wall. 'Who are you talking to?'

Bigsby held a hand signaling Harry to wait. After 15 seconds or so, the door to the room opened and in walked Bashir, Kingsley, and a 3rd man that Harry didn't know.

'I told you, didn't I, Walter? There is something special about him.' Kingsley said.

'Yes you did indeed. Is that why Bobby is here?' Bigsby asked pointing to the unknown man.

'Yes, as a matter of fact. Harry, this is Bobby Grout. He is an active auror who has agreed to help train some of the upper level trainees.'

Harry and he shook hands. Bobby was a tall middle-aged man who was well built for his age. His hair was well tended to and his attire was immaculate. No scars marked his face though Harry did notice a burn on his left thought that he looked very out of character for the experience that he supposedly had.

'You said upper level?' Kingsley nodded. 'I'm not upper level, I just started.'

'That's true but like I said before' Bashir interjected, 'we need good, trustworthy Aurors in the field. So in your case, and the case of a few others, we are skipping steps here and there to try and push along those who can keep up.'

'Bobby is here to test your dueling skills.' Bigsby said as he retrieved his wand. 'You're going to duel him here, today. The quicker we have a handle on you dueling skills, the better.'

'But to do that we will need ... ah there we are.' Bashir swooped his wand through the air and through the seemingly innocuous crevices came several dozen, what looked like, barriers. Most were square and none were over 6 feet tall. Presumably, they were to use as shields during a battle.

'Why don't we agree that we don't use any spells that would draw blood in any way.' Everyone nodded leaving Harry to sweat bullets.

They wanted him to duel a full grown auror on his first day. This was starting to feel out of hand. But, not to give them or any other wizard any reason to doubt him, he moved to be across the room from Grout. Several barriers were between them though they could both still see each other's eyes.

The other three men retreated to another side of the room. Kingsley looked excited which made Harry conclude that this was his idea.

'Ok gentlemen. Make sure we ...'

But Bigsby was interrupted by several loud knocks on the door. Everyone stopped and looked at the door. They were all frozen in their spots in surprise at the aggressiveness of the knocking.

They all even jumped when whoever it was knocked again. Everyone looked around at each other once before Kingsley crossed the room and opened the door. A young wizard only a few years older than Harry stuck his head through the door. He looked significantly distressed.

'Minister, Mr.. Bashir. There has been an attack in London.'

'An attack?' Bashir proclaimed loudly. 'Who? Was anyone hurt?'

'No. But they left a message. I haven't been told what it says I just know it's important.'

They all leapt from their spots and left the room. Kingsley and the young man led the party down the hall.

'Where is it?' Kingsley asked as he rounded a corner through the cubicles in the Auror department.

'Abingdon St. in Westminster.'

'Allen, I'm going back to my desk to start writing up a press release. Let me know what's going on soon.'

Bashir nodded and continued to walk beside Harry. 'Have Obliviators been notified?' Bashir asked.

'No sir, I got Linder's patronus and came straight to find you'

'Ok, Kingsley i'll go find them. My wife is on duty today so she will know who to contact.'

Kingsley nodded. 'Ok, Allen, good idea.'

Bashir trotted off down the nearest hallway presumably to a lift. 'Son?' Kingsley said to the young man. 'Do we know who it was that was attacked?'

The man shifted slightly on his feet and glanced nervously at Harry. In the pit of Harry's stomach, he felt a knot form, contorting his insides. Whatever his answer was, Harry knew he wouldn't like it.

'Molly and Ginny Weasley'

Kingsley turned straight to Harry. He placed a restraining hand on Harry's shoulder which was good because Harry had been about to bolt down the hallway to the lift so he could apparate out. 'Ok that will be all. Thank you.'

He turned his whole body to face Harry now. 'Harry. Harry!. Listen I know you're probably having a bit of melt down right now, but I need you to listen. I'm going to find Arthur and Percy and let them know what has happened. Go to Westminster, meet up with LInder. He's a good man and a good Auror. Do what he says.'

Harry nodded speechlessly. His mind was reeling out of control. 'Find out what's going on and make sure Molly and Ginny are ok. Bashir will probably be there soon.'

Harry clapped Kingsley on the shoulder and gave him a significant look. 'Thanks, Kingsley.'

They parted ways and Harry bolted down the hallway to the lifts. He pressed the button over and over again, impatience literally seeping form his ears. Finally, one opened and Harry leapt inside and pressed the button for Atrium at least a dozen times. It felt that it took an entire day to reach the atrium. Once he reached the top, he leapt through the doors of the lift and had apparated away before his feet even hit the ground.

Ginny sat on a chair her mother conjured at the corner of two streets in London. She leaned to the side on a metal railing next to a tree. Wizards were standing everywhere, several kept asking the same questions over and over.

'Are you ok, miss?'

'Do your parents know you're here?'

'Do you know what that means?'

'Has anyone told the Aurors?'

if one more person asked her if she wanted them to contact her mother or father, she would curse them. Had she not just proven that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself? The only person she wanted to talk to was Harry and he was nowhere to be seen. He was still in training sessions more than likely.

With any luck, someone would tell him and he would show up, but she wasn't holding her breath. That Auror, Linder, showed up so fast it was creepy. Ginny thought for a moment that maybe he foreknowledge but in the she decided against it. Her parents told her that Aurors were really good at what they do.

With a rush of pride, she thought about Harry being one someday and how incredible he woud be at it.

'Ginny?' her mum said from behind her. 'If you want you can go on home. Lindor said that other Aurors would start showing up soon and they won't need us to stay.'

She sighed, she was really hoping Harry might show up. Ginny stood from her chair and walked towards her mum to apparate back to the burrow when another distinctive pop sounded from across the street.

Ginny turned and saw exactly what she had been hoping for. Harry was looking around wildly until his eyes found hers. Immediately, relief colored his features and he walked quickly across the street. Linder walked towards them as well and he was giving Harry a look of utmost loathing. Before she had a chance to contemplate this, Harry placed her in a bonecrushing hug.

'Are you ok?' he said urgently. Ginny nodded and he immediately turned to Mum. 'Molly, are you ok?'

'Yes, Harry dear. We are just fine.'

'What happened?' he said as he noticed the writing on the wall behind her that she had nearly forgotten about.

'Nothing, thanks to this little pistol here.' Linder said when he reached them.

'A man came up to us in the middle of the street.' Molly began. 'He stopped in front of us and pointed a wand at the wall.'

'That's when the writing appeared. Then he... he said...'

'What?' Harry asked imploringly.

'He said..."He'll be sorry" and then I stunned him.' Ginny finished proudly 'He was pretty thick to be honest'.

Harry smiled and kissed her on the forehead and then turned his attention to the writing. A crease formed between his eyes as he read it. Ginny turned back to read it again, though she had already memorized the words.

RETURNS REQUIRE SACRIFICE. THEY WILL DIE TO SERVE THE GREATEST GOOD

She didn't know what it meant but when she read it again near hear Harry, that letter came back to her memory. It, too, said something about a return.

'Where is he now?' Harry asked looking both at Linder and Ginny.

'i moved him to that entryway there' He said pointing over the nearby doorway. Several pops sounded around them. The Obliviators had arrived which was, on the whole, a good thing because several muggles stood nearby, their eyes transfixed on Ginny and Molly. 'Ay, that will be the Obliviators. I'll see to them. Potter, you go over and get a good sketch of him to take back to the office'

He limped off towards some men and women in matching green wizards robes. Harry and Ginny looked at each other once before walking over to the man. He called his wand just to be sure. When he got close to the assailant, he almost did a double take. There was something about his features that was so hauntingly familiar.

He had dank, dirt matted, curly black hair and mustache. His cheeks and eye-sockets were both gaunt giving him an extremely underfed look. Something about his chin and mustache was incredibly familiar. His build was tall and lean. He was probably taller than Harry but not by much. Harry first turned over his left arm to check for a dark mark on his arm. He breathed a sigh of relief when one didn't appear.

'Who is he?' Molly asked as she too walked up.

'I don't know' Harry replied. 'But he looks so familiar. But I just can't place it.'

'I know what you mean. But...'

'Potter. Did you get a sketch?' Linder had walked up too and gave the man one disdainful look.

'Oh uhhh no. I don't exactly know how to...'

'No matter. Watch.' Linder spun his wand in midair and a large piece of parchment appeared. He pointed his wand at the man and began moving it in a circle and then line pattern. After 3 of these patterns he said 'Orisiotractus'

Immediately, on the piece of parchment, a well sketched face appeared. 'There. Most helpful spell I know. All you have to do is have a clear picture of the face you want drawn in your mind. It helps when you can see the face of course.'

Harry nodded to himself a couple of times trying to memorize the incantation. Another pop announced the arrival of yet another wizard. This one Ginny didn't recognize but Harry seemed to.

'Hello Allen.'

'Harry!' he exclaimed when he saw Harry 'Have you figured out what's been going on?'

Harry smiled at Ginny again before saying 'Apparently... this guy just showed up and said... what was it, Gin?'

'He'll be sorry'

'Yea, that's it. He said that after he pointed at the wall with his wand and that appeared' he finished while pointing at the writing. He studied the words for a moment before turning back to Harry.

'Ok then what?'

'Well, then, Ginny stunned him. There was not an attack apparently. Just a vague threat it sounds like.'

'You stunned him?' Bashir asked Ginny a little skeptically.

'Yes' she replied defiantly.

'My apologies. It's just... you don't often see a 16 year witch capable of an effective stunner.'

Harry ran his hands through his hair nervously. Ginny smiled at Harry and said with an elbow into his side 'I had a really good teacher'

'You... you taught her...' Bashir asked. Harry nodded even more embarassed. 'Oh, that's right. The study group.'

'Bashir?' Linder asked 'Do you want to see the guy before we take him to Minstry lockup?'

'Yes, I would.' Bashir walked away with Linder to get a look at the young man. Harry placed Ginny in another tight hug before turning to Molly who was a few feet away talking to an obliviator.

'Molly? When they tell you that you're free to go, are you going to take Ginny home?'

'Yes, dear, of course. Where are you going to be' she asked in a concerned tone.

'I'm going to see if Bashir, he's the one who showed up last, I'm going to see if he if he will let me watch the interrogation.'

Ginny frowned, she had been really hoping to go back to the Burrow with him. However, she hid her disappointment in a question. 'Is that the Bashir you were talking about? The Head of the Auror department.'

'Yea that's him. He was responsible for allowing my instructor to speed up my training today. I skipped a few steps here and there.'

'Oh!' Ginny had sumehow forgot, 'How did that go?' Are you through for the the day, I mean, it's not even noon yet.'

'No I was getting ready to practice dueling when some busted in the door and told us what happened here.' He sounded disappointed and Ginny had a pretty good idea why.

'Sad you didn't get to duel a real Auror?' she teased.

'I was looking forward to it, yea. I had some good beginner's luck and -'

'Beginner's luck?' Ginny scoffed. 'Since when did you -'

'Well, Harry. I guess it's all pretty wrapped up here. Linder is going to take him in and revive him in holding cell.' Bashir had returned with a satisfied expression. 'I'm glad that the offices were all able to respond so quickly, even though there was no need. Thanks, of course, to a very talented young lady.' He bowed slightly to Ginny

'All in a day's work I suppose.' She replied causing everyone to chuckle slightly. Harry gave her a curious expression. She was about to ask him what he was thinking but he turned to Bashir.

'Would it be possible for me to... observe the interrogation?' Harry waited patiently. He had a determinedly confident look now. It made him look very mature and attractive. This did not help her desire for her to go with him and not her mother.

'i suppose so.'

'Thank you, sir. Something he said bothers me and I want to see if he will spill what he meant.'

'Sure, sure. Come to my office in about an hour. He'll be in lockup until the red tape clears. Take this young lady for an early lunch and we will meet you back at the office.' Bashir smiled a kind but firm smile. Ginny felt that he would turn out to be a great Head Auror.

'Oh... uhh ok. I thought you'd want me to go back to training.' Harry said in a surprised voice. Bashir laughed lightheartedly.

'Trust me, Harry. You did well enough this morning to earn you a week off.' He clapped Harry on the shoulder. 'But don't expect that.'

Harry laughed too and shook his hand before Bashir turned and walked a few feet and disapparated.

'I'll just go home then. Hermione went to see her parents so Ron and George have been home alone. I almost don't want to go home.' She smiled exasperatedly, hugged the both of them, and the she too disapperated. '

'So Mr.. Celebrity, where's lunch?' Harry gave her a disapproving.

'I'm not a...' he stopped mid-sentence at the look she gave him. 'Ok fine. Just don't call me that.'

She laughed and put her arm in his as they walked down the street. They walked around Westminster for about half an hour before finding a small bistro just up the street. Harry and Ginny shared a large Italian sandwich once they discovered they both had an afinity for mediterranean cuisine.

Harry watched Ginny sip her tea nibble on the remainder of her sandwich. Here again was the feeling that this life didn't belong to her. Since she was a little girl she dreamed of being the girl that Harry Potter wanted. When he kissed her that first time she felt like her heart might explode from pumping so fast. Now here she was over a year later, casually sitting in a cafe in the middle of muggle London.

Harry sat staring at Ginny long enough that he evidently forgot he was holding a cup of hot tea.

'Damn!' he said as he quickly set it down. Ginny laughed and sipped her own tea in deep thought.

Hearing that Auror compliment Harry today made of her, for the first time, consider that apparent inevitability that he would one day be an Auror. That he would constantly be in danger. T

'Harry?' she asked. Harry looked at her and she smiled. 'Would you make me a promise?'

Harry looked at her with a curious expression. She tried to smile so that he would feel better about what she was going to ask him. In her mind, she thought that she had managed to portray confidence. In her heart, she knew that he saw through it.

'Anything, Ginny' Her smile faultered causing Harry to start looking a little more nervous.

'I knkow you're going to be a full-fledged, dark wizard chasing Auror. Add that to the fact that you can't walk down the street without being attacked half the time...'

She stopped and looked uneasy. 'Ginny, just tell me. Whatever it is, it will be ok.'

'Well, I want you to promise that you won't do anything that you know will hurt you. I can't expect you to always be safe, but I can ask you that don't run into a room full of werewolves or something'

Harry laughed and smiled. 'I promise'

Ginny smiled slightly as well. She placed her hand on his cheek. It felt rough and unshaven under her hand. He didn't always stay very well groomed but she concluded that it was due to his year of being on the run. She would always admire the decision he made to go off with only Ron and Hermione. They were his first and best friends and she understood that. But she still felt like it was a year she could have spent trying to comfort him. Something she had longed to do since she was 10 years old.

'i Love you, Harry' she said. The words felt odd everytime she said them.

'I love you, Ginny.' The words on her lips felt odd, her heart would dance and sing everytime she heard them.

Harry's watch beeped signalling the hour had turned. In the distance she heard Big Ben chime as well. She sighed and ate the last bite of their sandwich. She stood and started to round up her things to leave when Harry gave her a funny look.

'Where are you going?'

She laughed and gave her an knowing look. 'Don't you want to go question that guy?'

Harry jumped from his seat and looked at his watch. He calmed down when he saw he still had 15 minutes to be at the office.

'Oh good. I forgot.'

'Obviously' she said sarcastically. He gave a cross look and together they left the cafe. They walked around the block where they found a small alleyway. From their Harry apparated them to the Burrow. Harry kissed her once before saying that he needed to go. She nodded and kissed him again for much longer the second time. This time leaving her breathless before he reluctantly left and disapparated.

Harry arrived moments later at the Ministry and immediately set off for the Auror Department. The ministry was slightly less busy than usual but Harry decided that it was due to it being lunch hour. Nevertheless, it seemed creepy to be alone in in the lifts. The last time he had been in a lift by himself, he had looked like Albert Runcorn.

The lifts opened and Harry immediately stepped out of the lift and began walking. He got right outside the door to the Auror office when something stopped him. Something, deep in his chest burned or vibrated. It was perhaps the wierdest and daunting feeling he had ever felt.

He couldn't quite place what the sensation was. Something between severe heartburn and leaning against a running car. However, after a few seconds, it vanished as quickly as it had come. He stood leaning against the wall outside the office for a few moments after it stopped. Having no explanation for it, he eventually walked through the door.

Something bothered him about it. However, he was completely clueless as to what it could mean or why it occurred. It continued to bother him until he reached Bashir's office door. As he got close, it opened and out came Bashir and Kingsley.

'Harry!' Kingsley said brightly. 'That was quite a show you put on this morning.'

Harry just nodded, not sure what to say when he himself didn't consider anything he did that astounding. At the moment, he as focuse solely on finding out what the man had meant.

'Do you still want to observe Harry?' Bashir asked him. Harry nodded enthusiastically. Bashir looked pleased with Harry's eagerness. Kingsley returned to his Ministarial duties though he looked disappointed. Bashir told Harry that this should be a good experience for him. Linder was conducting the interrogation who was apparently very talented.

'Have you found who he is yet?'

'Not yet. But when I showed the sketch to Kingsley, he said that he looked oddly familiar.'

Harry felt his stomach shift uneasily. 'I got the same feeling but I couldn't place his face earlier.'

'We have confiscated his wand and shown it to Mr.. Ollivander who was here earlier. He said it was a Grigorovitch creation so no luck there.'

They rounded a corner similar to the one he had rounded that morning. This time he was met with two doors on each sides of the hallway though on these doors there were no words etched or scratched.

'This is interrogation' Bashir said indicating the first door.'He's in there. We are going to go in observation. I want you to watch LInder. He's very good at questioning people. He has a knack for getting under people's skin.'

'They entered the room and found a large window directly to their left through which sat the young man. He had been cleaned up a small amount and given generic clothes. With less dirt covering his features and the mud gone from his hair, he looked more familiar than ever. It began to irritate harry that he couldnt place it.

Bashir tapped him on the shoulder and beckoned him to the back of room. 'We will be able to hear them when they speak but if we are loud they will hear us too. The spells that govern the room have been in place for centuries and can't be replaced until they wear off. Unfortunately that may be a few hundred years yet.'

Harry found this to be surprising but was glad nonetheless that he'd be able to help. He called his wand, pointed it at the glass, and muttered 'Muffliato.' As soon as the spell hit, the young man looked around the room momentarily telling Harry that it had worked.

'He won't hear us now. All he can hear through the window is an odd buzzing sound.'

Bashir looked like he was ready to hug Harry. 'Where did you learn that?'

'It was in an old book I had once.' At that moment, the door to the interrogation room opened and Linder walked in.

He casually sat down in the chair opposite the young man. 'Good afternoon. My name is Paul Linder. Im an Auror and would like to ask you a few questions.'

The young man didn't so much as blink. 'The first of which being, what is your name?'

Again nothing. 'If you do not tell us who you are, we can't help you.'

'I am beyond your help' Linder looked him in the eye this time. The man sat just as still as before with his eyes closed. Linder stood and walked around the room once before continuing.

'Care to share with me what' Linder looked at his memopad, ''Retuns require sacrifice. They will die to serve the greatest good' might mean'

The man shifted slightly and opened his eyes. Again Harry got the impression that he should know this young man. The eyes were dark, cold, and unforgiving.

'Or why you chose to confront an innocent girl and her mother.'

This time, their was a more pronounced reaction. He gave Linder a dark look and his lip looked like it was about to curl in anger.

'No one... in this world is innocent.'

Linder stopped his pacing at these words.

'Really now? No one, you say?'

'That's right' he snarled back.

'I think it's full of nice people. I met a nice muggle man just the other day who...'

Harry admired the subtlety of the comment. If this man was a purist like death eaters, this comment was sure to boil his blood. Unfortunately he made no comment. He did however shift in his seat ever more agitatedly.

'My wife introduced me to him. He was a professor at the college my daughter goes to. See my wife and I had a muggle daughter. She's brilliant. Wants to be a surgeon, or so she tells me.' He took a picture from the inside pocked of his cloak and laid it on the table. 'She is so smart. Milly, my wife, says - '

'I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU MUDBLOOD KID AND HER FILTHY MOTHER!'

Linder shook slightly at the outburst. But he seemed to have pressed the right buttons finally.

'Mudblood? You know, my mother taught me to be respectful of people.'

For the first time, the man turned his body and focused fully on Linder and spoke in a low dangerous tone. 'My mother taught how to treat others too. She told me the same thing for years. And I will be Toujours Pur.

Harry's heart froze. Toujours Pur was something he had not said aloud in over two years. The memory stirred some strong memories in Harry. When they did, he remembered exactly why the man looked so familiar. Everything made sense. But he still didn't understand what the words on the wall meant. However, he was sure that he could help identify the young man.

'To - to... That's french right? I wander...'

'It means Always Pure' Harry said evenly.

'How do you know.'

'I ... it's sort of a long story.'

Bashir ran his hands through his thinning hair. 'Do you know who he is?'

Harry thought for a moment. Sirius was supposed to have been the last. 'I might. Can I speak to him?'

Bashir gave him an uneasy look. 'I'll be fine. He knows me. He was trying to get to me, obviously. He went through...' Harry stopped a moment realizing what he was about to say. 'He tried to get to me through Ginny. I'm sure he won't be happy to see me.'

Bashir stared at him for a moment. Linder was asking him about his mother but the man had resumed his silent vigil.

'OK, Harry. But be careful. We need information. By our laws if he asks for a legal advocate, we are recquired to give him one and it may take weeks to get the ball rolling again.'

Harry nodded and left the room. He entered the Interrogation much to the surprise of Linder and the man.

'Hello, Mr.. Linder.'

'Hello' he replied stonily.

'Do you mind if I ask a few questions'

Linder huffed unhappily and said 'Be my guest'

'What is you mother's name?' Harry asked looking the man in the face.

'I already asked that.' Linder said shortly .

He remained silent. 'Fine. What's her maiden name?'

This time the man smiled arrogantly. 'Eddington' Harry nodded

'What was your father's last name?' Silence once more.

'You know, I think your lying. I don't think you family was Toujours Pur' Harry said leaning against the wall behind Linder.

'How dare you!' he said darkly. 'You have no idea -'

'Yes I do' Harry replied confidently. 'I know more about your family than you do'

This time Linder turned around to see Harry and give him an incredulous look. But he didn't know that Eddington had given Harry the clue he needed. No one but Sirius would have known.

'I know that your great aunt Cedrella married a blood traitor and had no kids.' The man gave him a menacing look. 'I know that Callidor's and Charis's childrean were both killed by Aurors.'

'Potter what in the name of Merlin -'

'But you look like Arcturus.'

'Shut up'

'But him and all his brothers and sisters died. Arcturus had children but Lecretia didn't. But I know Orion's son's and you aren't either of them.'

'I said shut up'

'Why should I? Marius was a squib and was killed by Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia died in Azkaban. That rules out Hersper's family, Arcturus Sr.'s family, and Belvina's family left the country 60 years ago and never came back. But Pollux -'

'Shut up, now. You don't know what your talking about.'

'Potter are you ever going to get to the point.' Linder said angrily. The door opened and Bashir walked in with a dark look on his face.

'Yes, Harry please do.'

Harry turned back to the man. He looked positively alarmed now. 'Pollux had 3 children. Walburga, Cygnus... and Alphard.'

The man started shaking slighly in his seat. 'Did you know that Alphard sent Sirius a letter when he left Hogwarts. It said that he was doing ok in Ireland and he met a wonderful women.'

The man stood abruptly but when he lunged at Harry, he was thrust back into his chair by an unknown force. 'Her name was Maggie Eddington.'

'You will die' the man said. 'You'll all die. ALL OF YOU. RETUNRS REQUIRE SACRIFICE AND YOU WILL PERISH IN THE RETRIBUTION' He bellowed at the top of his voice.

'I think we are done with you for now' Bashir said giving LInder a significant look who just nodded. He led Harry out of the room and down the hall.

'Not bad, Harry. How did you know all of that? And who were all those people.'

'Toujours Pur is the Black Family motto.' Bashir looked at him which told Harry that he knew how significant that was to Harry. 'I spend over a month in the Black house. While I was there I eventually memorized the family tree. Plus, Sirius told me quite a bit about it.'

'Well I suppose you got fortunate this time but do we know exactly who he is?'

'No. I don't know his name. But there's probably a way to find out.'

'Are his parents alive?'

'I don't think so. Sirius always told me he was the last one alive with the name Black.'

'Looks like that was wrong, though.' Bashir said as they arrived at his offie door. 'True'

Bashir sighed again and scratched his neck. 'It never ends, I suppose. Good work today Harry. Go home and I'll see you tomorrow. You can go back to the Battlefield more tomorrow.'

Harry nodded and shook Bashir's hand and turned to leave. Before he could leave the room, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Linder.

'I don't like you.' Harry laughed at his directness.

'I thought as much'

'I don't like people who think they are entitled.'

'Paul I'm not -'

'Save it, Potter.' he said sharply. 'All I'm going to say is, good job.' Linder turned and walked away without another word. Harry thought for a moment. That was probably the most he would ever get from him. Harry took it as a good sign and left for the burrow.


	18. Ch 17 Wall

**This chapter seemed to fall together very quickly. Therefore, I feel less confident about it. Let me know what you think. And as always, thank you very much for staying with me this far. **

Ch. 17 Wall

The remainder of the week passed quickly. Harry couldn't remember being so busy with things that he wanted to do. In the past he had spent so much time busy doing stuff thrown at him, he had never gotten the chance to choose what to do with his time.

The young man they had apprehended was still in the custody of the Ministry. Harry had figured out who his parents were but that didn't give them a definite name. And since Harry had no solid evidence of who he was, he fell under the "uncooperative, unknown suspect" precedent. They were able to hold them until a trial was ordered or his name was discovered. As far as Harry knew, they had not done either so he was still in custody.

During the day, he was at the Ministry, training with Bigsby which continued to go well. Harry definitely excelled heavily in the spellwork of being an Auror. Even when Bigsby tried to teach him complicated incantations for specific uses, Harry was able to at least perform them reasonably well. However, no matter what had happened between him and Riddle to supplement his magic, his execution of potions had not improved one bit during his 10 month break from it.

Even with the help from the book Snape left him, he still wasn't always able to get a firm grasp on potions. With the help from the Alchemical Instructor, Pordin Flinn, he slowly improved. He spent all day Tuesday, including lunch, gauging his Stealth abilities. Kingsley himself taught him these since he devised the curriculum when he was an Auror.

With the help of two MLE officers, he spent the day wandering around the Ministry trying to follow a target. Using his Invisibility cloak, he was highly successful. The first time, he was instructed to tail one of the MLE officers and apprehend them. Apprehend meaning just get close enough to lay a hand on him.

After three successful apprehensions, Kingsley told him to lose the cloak and he wasn't able to use magic at all to catch up to the target. This severely crutched Harry. Plus if he was seen first, he had to start over. It took Harry over a dozen attempts to even get close. The MLE officers thoroughly enjoyed watching Harry fail. But each time, he got closer and closer.

He finally realized that trying to follow them until he got close enough to grab them wouldn't work. He would get close and lose a cover or they would turn around suddenly and he would be seen. So he stopped and tried to remember everything he knew. Harry knew that they would be in the ministry somewhere. And he knew that he had been following them long enough to notice that he wasn't in the same place often. And he knew they were watching for him. So he had to get ahead of them somehow.

The first officer, who Kingsley only called Slack, had a girlfriend in the Experimental charms office and the other officer, Charles, was very fond of the atmosphere in the Atrium. It was cooler and less humid there so he tended to stay there longer than any other place.

So he stationed himself. Both men continued to look over his should looking for Harry. Charles walked to his usual spot to stand against one of the marble pillars in the Atrium without even checking all sides of it where he would have found Harry leaning.

Harry timed his exit through the Experimental charms door just as Slack was walking through the door. Harry met him face to face at the door and scared Slack enough that he tripped and fell backwards.

When he explained how he had accomplished this, Kingsley laughed out loud. 'Excellent Harry! These two were both very good when I trained them. Excellent work. But now comes the hard part.'

Harry spent the remainder of the day trying to remove their wands from their pocket without them knowing. He had not succeeded when the day ended but Kingsley told him that he would have another chance. Harry enjoyed the stealth training immensely. Perhaps it was because he finally got to chase a target rather than be the target.

At the Burrow, his happiness reached an all-time high. Every morning he left for work with Arthur, Percy, George, and Ron. Hermione had been scheduled to start at the Magical Law Office but was told she needed to read up on the laws that had been passed that needed removing. Hermione, not to be thought unprepared, read all of the current laws plus all the laws that existed before the Second War.

So she spent most of her time sitting around the property reading one of her enormous books. His time with Ginny was never happier. Each afternoon they stayed near the house talking with Ron and Hermione, playing Quidditch, or simply laying around. Each night was dinner with the family and each night they would find seclusion somewhere. Though they never went as far as they had that night in the yard, each time he kissed Ginny, heat would flood through his body and test his willpower.

The one thing during the week that had not gone to plan showed Harry how his life was likely to be. Ron and Hermione had gone to eat dinner with her parents and discuss their new addition. Hermione's mother's pregnancy was something that no one could have foreseen but Hermione was extremely excited for them. She had always wanted a sister.

However, since they were not there, Harry decided to treat Arthur, Molly, Ginny, and George all to dinner for which they decided on the Three Broomsticks. It was Harry's first time in a major magical location in quite some time. When they arrived, a single reporter was there and asked for a statement. Ten minutes later, what seemed like every reporter in England had descended upon them.

It was nothing more than inconvenient and frustrating until one of them asked a question that caused quite an uproar from both Harry and his companions and the patrons from The Three Broomsticks that came outside after hearing the commotion.

'Harry! Hey Harry! How do you feel about all those people that died during the battle?' one particularly weedy looking reporter asked.

'How do you think he feels?' Ginny snarled

'Don't Ginny. It will only make it worse' Arthur said quietly as they tried to push through crowd.

'Why aren't you visiting gravesites instead of letting the flavor of the week and her family use you as a meal ticker' the reporter retorted angrily. The people in The Three Broomsticks, all of Harry's family, even some of the reporters and cameramen, made angry sounds. However it was Madame Rosmerta that came to the rescue.

'Now you listen here!' she said as she stormed through the crowd leaving a path of parted reporters towards the short man. 'Do you have any idea these people are?'

'I couldn't see clearly and -'

'Aye, that's probably because you had your head up your arse. This "flavor of the week" and her family are the Weasley's and have given everything to help save all of our lives. Including yours you sniveling little toad-fart.'

Ginny giggled slightly at these words but Harry continued to stare the man down. Only the fact that Ginny had put herself between him and the reporter had kept Harry from leaping at him.

'Now, you, _all _ of you, get out of here. Now! Before there's another attack for you to report on'

The reporters began to disperse with much mumbling and dark looks towards both their fellow reporter and Madame Rosmerta. Ginny stayed relatively quite through dinner. She put up a good face, laughed at the right times, tried to force conversation. But Harry wasn't fooled. He had a feeling that Molly saw it too but she didn't say anything.

That night, Harry pulled Ginny aside when they got home. 'What's wrong, Ginny.'

She was about to say that she was fine but stopped at the look Harry gave her. A fresh tear streaked down her cheek. 'Is that how people see me? Am I just the flavor of the week to them?'

'Ginny. You aren't a flavor. You're a person. _The_ person... that I love.'

Ginny smiled slightly. 'I love you too, Harry.' She kissed him once and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Why do people say things like that?' she asked while a few fresh tears brimmed over.

'To hurt you.' Harry said simply. 'They want to get a rise out of me so Rita can write something new.'

Ginny breathed deeply and nodded her head. 'Bitch' she mumbled causing Harry to laugh out loud.

They sat in silence for a few minutes while Harry held Ginny against his chest and she cried. Not heavily but enough to cause a sob occasionally. 'I'm sorry he said that Ginny. I would have taken him myself if you hadn't jumped in front of me.'

'I know' she mumbled into his chest before turning to look at him. Her eyes shone in the moonlight from the wetness that still leaked slowly. It made her eyes so beautiful that everything around him seemed to fade away. Nothing else mattered as they stared into each other's eyes. 'It was nice to be able to stand in front of you for once though.'

'Don't get used to it' he said.

Now, here Harry sat in the living room with Teddy on a Saturday night. He had insisted that he take Teddy for the evening so Dromeda could take a night off. She ended up taking a dinner invite from some of Ted's relatives. Hermione and Ginny were in London, in disguise, shopping in muggle clothing stores. Ron and George were at the shop updating the inventory. And Harry nearly had to kick Molly and Arthur out of the house so they could relax for a night as well.

This was the most alone Harry had been since his last time at the Dursley's. True, Teddy was there. But it was very nice to have a house to himself for the first time in a long time. He had spent nearly 3 hours by himself with Teddy. He fed, changed, rocked, and burped him before putting him down to sleep at 8.

He sat watching Teddy sleep. He was so innocent. Oblivious to the world around him. Unaware that his parents would never get to see him, that he would never get to see them. That they were some of the most wonderful people he had ever met. Before he could stop himself, all the faces of people that perished during the war swam across his vision.

With each new face he remembered, his heart pounded hard in his chest. Everything he did wasn't enough. All these people died in his place because he hadn't been able to complete his task fast enough. Ginny's voice found its way into his head. If he were telling her this, he knew exactly what she would say.

'Harry it isn't your fault. I don't care what you think but it's not. We all wanted to help you. We knew the risks.'

Harry chuckled a little at the tone of her voice in his head. Suddenly he remembered something that Ginny had reminded Harry of earlier that day just before she and Hermione had left. Checking to make sure Teddy was asleep, he ascended the stairs to Bill's room where the small box was. During the last few weeks, Harry had managed to completely forget about the gift he had gotten from his parents.

Ginny had seen it earlier and picked it up off the floor. It had slid under the bed to collect dust. Harry retrieved it from his nightstand and returned to the sitting room with it. It looked just as impenetrable as it had. He tapped it once with his wand which revealed the same words it had the day he got it.

_Nice try Harry. This box will not open until it gets what it wants._

Harry looked at the words before they quickly disappeared. Harry couldn't help but notice the similarities between this box and other objects he had encountered. Most obviously, the snitch that Dumbledore had given him. Just like the snitch, this box wouldn't open until the right circumstances were met.

Harry leaned back in an armchair and stared at the box. A thought occurred to him when he tapped the box a second time and the same words appeared. There was a chance that it was enchanted with the same type of charm that had been on the Marauder's map. It once insulted Snape when he demanded information from it. Perhaps Harry could just ask for clues.

'Uhh. Open' he said in an attempt to sound confident. This time the box showed him handwriting that was not his mother's.

_No. Not until the box gets what it wants. _

Harry frowned. He had to be very careful with his wording.

'What does the box want?'

_To open_

_'_What do you want?'

_To open for you_

Harry paused. 'What else does it want?'

_To open_

Harry was getting different answers from what seemed to be different... consciousnesses. Exactly like the map had done. Perhaps there were clues he could get by asking the right questions to the right "person". 'When will the box open?'

_Nice try Harry. This box will not open until it gets what it wants._

'When will _you _open?'

Harry waited for the words to come. His heart was beating faster by the second.

_The box opens with us. We open at the leap of faith. We open at the end that is beginning. _

Harry read that and concluded that Dumbledore must have gotten the idea from this box or vice versa. His parents, or what he assumed must be his parents, were being cryptic in the extreme. Before he could contemplate the meaning further, he heard the door in the kitchen open and Ginny called his name.

He paused for a moment and before calling his wand and sending the box back to Bill's room. Somehow, this box was private. Something between him and his parents. He wasn't ready to share what it told him yet.

Ginny and Hermione came into the sitting room carrying 4 bags each just as Harry's watch beeped 9 o'clock. They were each smiling from ear to ear. They were giggling at whatever comment was just made but silenced when they saw Harry. He quieted them with a finger to his lips. Ginny kissed Harry quickly on her way by as Hermione made it to the stairs. However, she waited to go upstairs so she could whisper something into Harry's ear.

'Come see me soon. I have something to show you.' She smiled a wickedly devious smile and walked away. Just seeing her smile that way made Harry's mind spin out of control. Pictures flashed across his mind almost instantaneously. Most of which would have gotten him attacked by all of Ginny's brothers.

Harry could hear the two of them upstairs talking and laughing while drawers and cabinets were opened and shut. Whatever they bought, they were putting it all away with enthusiasm. Harry next heard a pop outside the window. Then another and he heard two voices.

Ron and George had come home as well though they were so tired when they got there that they didn't make much noise walking thought the sitting room. George smiled and waved while Ron barely grunted. Not long after that, like it had been planned beforehand, another pop sounded and Dromeda came in.

She smiled widely when she saw Harry with Teddy sleeping on the ground beside him. 'How has he been?'

'Wonderful' Harry replied. 'No problems at all. He's been asleep for about an hour.'

'Great. Where are Molly and Arthur?'

'I made them leave for the night too. Molly hasn't left the house since Fred's funeral. So I made them go out for the night too.'

'You're a wonderful boy Harry. Thank you so much. It was so good to see Ted's brother and sister tonight.' She smiled but Harry could tell it was laced with sadness.

'I'm glad you got to go' was all Harry managed to say. What did you say to someone who lost nearly their entire family to both sides of a war.

'If you ever need a night off again, please just ask. It's the least I could do.'

'Thank you, Harry.' She started gathering his things. One she had his things in his bag, she gently picked Teddy up off the floor. Teddy's black hair was starting to get long making it look a lot like Harry's hair.

'He must really like you. He only changes his hair color to match the people he likes.'

Harry smiled and walked her into the yard where she was able to apparate home. Harry returned to the kitchen and made a cup of tea. His nerves were still slightly frayed from his flashes of faces. He often relived the moment he saw Dora and Remus on the floor of the Great Hall but this time had taken a little more out of him than usual.

He sat at the kitchen table for 10 minutes staring into his coffee. Something kept him there that he couldn't explain, not fully anyway. He knew that his friends were upstairs but he was enjoying the solitude at the moment. After his third cup of tea, Harry washed his mug out and headed upstairs. It was nearly 9:30 by this time. Harry was surprised that Molly and Arthur hadn't already returned. His first instinct was to be worried but knew that something happened, Kingsley or Bashir would inform them.

He began ascending the stairs he noticed how sore his knees felt. Probably from the constant dodging of spells with Bigsby. He had barely reached the first floor landing when, right above his head, came a colossal explosion that shook the entire house. Harry immediately called his wand and leapt up the stairs. He barely registered Ginny opening her door before he was moving. He ascended the stairs to meet a dark cloud of dust and smoke that had issued from George's door.

He was about to siphon the dust away and leap into the room when Ron, George, and Hermione appeared all laughing hysterically. Harry released his wand at nearly the same time Ginny reached the landing as well.

'What the bloody hell was that' she nearly yelled.

George made like he was about to explain but whatever left his mouth was so distorted by laughter that it was merely gibberish. Harry removed the dust and smoke from the air then cast silencing charms on all three of them. After they all got their wits, Hermione removed the charms.

'Sorry, guys' she said trying not to continue laughing.

'What happened up here' Harry asked

'Fred happened' George said stifling more laughter. 'He had this idea to create an escape device while we here over Christmas last year. He made one and I forgot about it. It looked like a simple fake snitch. So I picked it thinking it was one he had knicked or something.'

He laughed again causing Ron and Hermione to snort shortly. 'When I picked it up and tossed it in the air, it stopped at the top. Then it …. then'

'Then what?' Ginny demanded.

'Then it said "Sorry death eaters, you just missed us. But fear not dear deranged ones. We will see you soon. Right after Harry kills your boss and we chase all of you down. So sod off wankers and enjoy the bang.'

Harry and Ginny laughed a little now as well. Soon they were all cackling with laughter. George went back in the room to survey the damage. Nothing to severe had been done other than a new scorch mark on the floor which just added to the plethora already there.

While George and Ron discussed the possibility of adding this device to the shops selection, Ginny leaned up and whispered in his ear.

'I still have something to show you'

Harry turned and looked her in the eye. The devious, blazing look was back into her eyes that always signaled something associated with mischief. Ron and George didn't even notice them leave the doorway and head down the stairs. Hermione did, however, and gave them both a knowing smile. Sometimes Harry hated when she did that.

Ginny led Harry back to her room where she closed and locked the door behind them before crossing the room and shutting the drapes as well.

'So what's going on' Harry asked hoarsely. His heart had already started to pound steadily faster.

'Close your eyes'

Harry's heart skipped a beat and then jumped into overdrive. 'Why?'

'Because I want you to see something'

'Well that's going to be hard with my eyes closed'

'Just shut them' she snapped.

Harry laughed but shut his eyes reluctantly.

'Hermione and I were talking today that neither of us has had the chance to swim lately. The more we talked about it, the more we wanted to. Sooo….' She drew the last word out.

Harry could hear clothes rustling and felt his heart thumping in his chest. Whatever Ginny was doing, Harry had the feeling that he was going to love and hate whatever it was.

'Sooo' she said again 'we each got one of these.'

'One of what?'

'Open your eyes'

Harry opened his eyes slowly. He was right. He loved and hated it at the same time. At first Harry thought she had stripped down to her bra and underwear. But Ginny was standing about 5 feet from him wearing a dark blue bikini. She had one hip cocked to the side and her arms were folded across her chest.

'Do you like?' She spun on the spot hold her arms aloft. Every curve of her body was accentuated. The bottoms hugged her butt in exactly the right way and just to add insult to growing injury, a flash of lightning cross the fabric covering her butt.

'We found a magical clothing store with these and I couldn't pass this one up.'

She smiled widely as she turned back around to face him. Her top, also flashing occasionally with lightning, showed just enough cleavage to make Harry's mind race yet again. She started to slowly walk across the room. Harry suddenly realized his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were hanging on her bare stomach and partially covered hips. He snapped his mouth shut and looked Ginny in the face.

'I …uhh'

Ginny laughed. Apparently she was very pleased with herself. Harry didn't mind at all.

'Hermione is upstairs right now doing the same thing to Ron'

Harry just nodded this time which he found easier than trying to find words.

'Snap out of it, Harry.' She said abruptly causing Harry's eyes to come back to hers once more. They managed to wander their way down on their own accord again.

'I'm sorry, Gin. It's just you… you look'

'What?' she asked as she reached him and pressed herself against him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked him in the eye. If Harry didn't know better they might have had fire in them.

'You look like the sexiest thing that has ever walked the planet'

She smiled derisively. 'What a line. Do you use that on all the girls Mr. Potter?'

'Yes' he replied causing Ginny to gasp. 'But only because you are the only girl there is in my world.'

'Bah' she exclaimed. 'Another line.'

'Well then, let me show you something that couldn't be a line'

Harry placed his hand on her neck and pulled her into a passionate and furious kiss. She responded by pulling herself even tighter against him. Harry moved his hand from her neck and raked his fingernails down her back lightly. She shuddered and moaned against Harry's mouth. She used her own jaw to separate Harry's lips and allowed her tongue to enter his mouth.

Harry placed both his hands on her hips and picked her up off the ground slightly. For a moment she motioned like she was going to wrap her legs around him. However, she reached for the ground and pulled him onto the bed.

Harry waved his hand errantly at the lamp on the table and it went out at once. The only light remaining in the room was moonlight that shone in from the window. Harry used his hand and pinned both of Ginny's behind her head. His weight was enough to keep her from squirming out from under him. He began kissing her neck and collarbone. She tried to release her hands from his grasp with no luck.

Harry eventually moved his mouth to her ear. He allowed his tongue to trace the edge from top to bottom before allowing some of his warm breath to escape. She squirmed even more at the feel of warm against cold. However this time she was able to free her legs out from under him. She wrapped them around his waist and used the leverage to flip him onto his back.

On the whole, Harry had to admit that this move surprised and excited him tremendously. No doubt she could feel Harry's excitement at this point though she said nothing. Harry released her hands which she immediately used to remove Harry's shirt and toss it across the room. No sooner than she released the shirt, she kissed him hard on the lips. Harry felt that heat emanating from him would surely burn her. At the least, his heart should have been shaking the entire house from beating so ferociously.

Harry and Ginny's tongues intertwined while Harry's hand touched every inch of bare leg they could reach. Her legs were toned and smooth as glass. He moved one to her butt where he squeezed. With the other, he decided to try something that had occurred to him and concluded it would be quite clever. He called his wand and waved it over the Ginny's back.

At once, the bathing suit top untied itself and also flew across the room. Harry released his hands just as Ginny's eyes opened and she stopped kissing him.

'Cute' she said sarcastically.

'I thought it was genius and I don't see you complaining.'

With a mischievous smile she leaned down and bit his ear while simultaneously using both of her hands to pin his behind his head.

'Two can play that game.'

She touched her nose to his and stared him straight in the eyes. She slowly rocked her hips once against Harry's erection. Harry inhaled sharply causing her to grin even more evilly. She began to slowly rock her hips back and forth against him.

Harry pushed against her hands but she kept them firmly in her grasp. 'Not fair' he breathed as she started to move slightly more intensely.

'I win' she breathed back. Harry struggled more strongly freeing both his hands. One of which went to Ginny's thigh while the other entangled itself in her hair. He pulled slightly on her hair exposing he neck to him. At once he began kissing and lightly biting every millimeter he could reach. Ginny moved back a little more pulling her neck out of reach. She never stopped grinding against him, but it was her that was starting to breathe heavier now.

Harry then began kissing down her neck onto her collarbone. He bit very lightly on her shoulder and down her arm. Ginny grabbed his head and pulled him back to her neck. He kissed both sides of her neck until and starting moving downward until he found her nipple. He licked it lightly just enough that it was wet when he breathed warm air against it like he had her ear. He then put her whole nipple in his mouth.

Ginny let the softest moan and rocked one time very enthusiastically. The sound and sensation made Harry shudder throughout his body.

'Harry' Ginny breathed 'I want you to touch me'

'I… I am touching you.' He said as he lowered himself to look at her in the face.

'No, Harry. I want you to _touch_ me.'

She slowly rolled onto her side and then lay nearly on her back. Her eyes never left his. What Harry saw there was complete acceptance. Truth that she wasn't unsure or hesitant at all about what she wanted.

Harry kissed her firmly on the lip placed a single hand on her stomach just above her belly button. While and repositioned himself so that he was on his side. They kissed with increasing intensity. Ginny began squirm relentlessly when Harry started kissing her jaw line and neck. Harry slowly moved his hand towards hear waist causing her to inhale sharply.

Harry allowed his tongue to caress her lower lip when she used both her lips to pull his tongue into her mouth. She sucked slightly on his tongue causing Harry to move his hand slightly faster. He had just reached the line of her bikini bottom when a voice called from downstairs.

'_Ron, Ginny, George, Harry, Hermione. We're home'_

They heard feet hit the first expanse of stairs and their eyes shot open and they looked at each other.

'Go' she whipsered urgently. Harry waved his hand through the air retrieving his shirt while Ginny pulled a blanket on top of her. Once Harry had his shirt, he put it on rapidly. He stood and looked at Ginny again. She looked so alluring Harry nearly got back onto the bed.

'Go, Harry. I'll be downstairs in a few minutes.'

Harry spun on the spot and landed in Ron's room where he heard a distinctive pop. Ron was standing near the door of the room like he was about to leave.

'Ron. Don't leave yet.'

'Oh good. 'Mione went to Ginny's room. She figured it was less suspicious if were in groups like this instead of all of us being in our own rooms.'

'I agree'

'Apparently. Harry, your hair looks like you let buckbeak comb it.' Ron hadn't been able to stop a little anger from seeping into his voice. However, Harry had an equal retort.

'Sorry but at least my shirt isn't inside out.'

Ron looked down and cursed. He rearranged his shirt just as his mother knocked on the door.

'Come in'

Molly opened the door and looked suspicious. 'What are you two doing here all by yourselves. '

'Nothing' Ron said a little too defensively. Harry felt that it might be best if used this opportunity.

'I was actually about to ask him if there was a river nearby. I've been fancying a swim lately' Harry said as sincerely as he could

Molly looked surprised but not upset. 'Oh, well there is a river about 20 minutes walk from here. The girls will be excited. They apparently thought the same thing and bought new…. Swimmers today.'

'Oh. Great minds think alike I guess.'

Molly laughed and descended the stairs leaving the door open. Harry and Ron both breathed a sigh of relief.

'Quick thinking, Harry.'

They stayed in Ron's room for a few minutes before descending the stairs to listen to Arthur and Molly tell them about eating dinner in London and running into two of their friends from their years at Hogwarts. They spent the night at the Leaky Cauldron consuming vast quantities of oak matured mead. Neither of them were inebriated but it was not without trying.

Ginny and Harry sat at the kitchen table across from Ron and Hermione. They all gave each other resigned looks several times while they listened to Arthur and Molly recount their various stories of misdeeds with their accomplices Angela and Michael.

'There never did become' – hic- 'couple while we were at Hogwarts' Arthur told them while he poured himself some tea. 'I never could figure out why'

'He was coward' Molly shot out.

'But not now' Arthur said waving his finger above his head. 'They finally got together about a year after we left Hogwarts. They left the country right after the end of the first war. Got tired of the ministry here.'

Ginny sighed and laid her head on Harry's shoulder and yawned. Harry lightly scratched her back. She had changed out of the bikini into he favorite tank-top and sleep shorts.

'What did you lot do while we were gone.' Molly asked them while she tried to sip her tea and only managing to dribble some on her shirt.

They all looked at each other in alarm. Hermione was already turning red in the face while Ron was looking pointedly in the opposite direction. Harry was trying to form words when Ginny, without opening her eyes at all, said groggily 'Me and Hermione shopped, Ron and George shopped, and Harry was taking care of Teddy.'

'Oh that's right. How was it?' Arthur said looking at Harry with unfocused eyes.

Harry cast a sideways glance at Ginny who had opened her eyes to look at him. 'Surprising.' He said simply. 'I was really nervous at first but I get more comfortable each time.'

Ginny caressed his leg lightly at these words raising chill bumps. 'Each? Wasn't this the first time?' Molly asked with a curious glance.

'What?' he said taking is eyes off Ginny. 'Oh yea, I just meant every time I'm with him it uhh…. gets easier.'

Molly smiled at his words. She stood unsteadily from her seat and came over and kissed him on the forehead before heading to bed. Ginny kissed harry on the cheek before she too headed off to bed followed closely by Ron, Hermione, and George. Harry stood and was about to follow them when Arthur spoke up.

'Hang on, Harry. Can we talk for a minute?' Harry looked at him in panic while trying to put on the most casual expression he could manage. Ginny turned around as well and when Arthur saw the two of them he smiled. 'Don't worry, Gin. I'm not going to hurt him. I just wanted to talk to him about something.'

'O – okay' she replied uncertainly and she left. Harry turned to Arthur and was about to ask him what was up but he forestalled him with a hand. After a few seconds he said 'Go Ginny'

'Damn!' and Harry heard footsteps cross the sitting room and hit the stairs while Arthur smiled again.

'Harry I have a couple questions for you' Harry looked more nervous apparently because he added 'really Harry, you aren't in trouble.'

Harry nodded and relaxed quite a bit. 'What's up?'

'First off, I wanted to let you know we saw Allen Bashir tonight. He sends his greetings.'

'Oh ok. I like him.'

'I do too.' Arthur said as he took a seat across the table form Harry.

'I asked him how you were doing and he didn't stop talking for 10 minutes.'

'Really? I hope it was all good things' Harry responded with a nervous laugh.

'Well' Arthur said clouding Harry's hope. 'I knew Allen several years ago. We investigated Death Eater attacks against muggles together during the first war. He started out as a young gifted Auror at about the same time as Kingsley. He was Moody's apprentice when Molly's brothers, Gideon and Fabian, were killed in the first war. Allen was idealistic and _very_ enthusiastic when he first started.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well at the time, the Aurors were virtually totally uncorrupt. They were out for blood and their habit was to accuse the families of people that were killed of being Death Eaters. Molly did _not_ take it well and never really forgave him.'

Harry nodded through Arthur's story but he didn't catch the correlation. 'What does all this have to do with tonight though?'

'Sorry. You're right, I'm rambling. My point was, he has been very gifted from the beginning. He was never one to be accused of being a death eater. But he has been moving steadily up since the day he started at the Ministry. We've been friendly over the years. So after a couple of cups of mead tonight I managed to get him to open up. That's what I wanted to talk to you about.'

Arthur paused to take a long sip of his tea. Harry's patience was wearing thin due to nerves. 'What did he say?'

'He – he said that in all his years, he has never seen a more naturally gifted trainee. He told me that they were trying to speed you through the training since there are so few Aurors and that in less than a year, you could be a fully fledged Auror.'

Harry inhaled deeply. He was used to people thinking of him differently because of what happened when he was a baby but he had never been so praised before over something that he actually did rather than happened to him. On the whole, he had to say he was pleased and eager now to live up to that opinion.

'That brings my next question, what are you going to do when a highly dangerous mission falls in you lap?'

'I uhh… well. I'll be careful I suppose. I guess I don't know what you mean.

'Well that last dangerous task you undertook, your first order of business was to break up with Ginny.'

Arthur looked Harry kindly in the face. Harry understood that he wasn't being reprimanded but he still sensed the threat in his voice.

'I understand, Arthur. It's a fair question for you to ask.' Harry looked at his hands that he had unconsciously started rubbing together.

'I hope you believe when I say: Don't worry about that. I only left because of how dangerous it was. I was afraid that if Riddle found out about any of you, he might come after you. I couldn't let that happen to any of you.'

'Harry that's kind but –'

'Arthur, my apologies, but I don't think you understand yet. I won't leave her. I can't. I have never found someone who I could be comfortable with about exactly how I feel sometimes. The one nightmare I had about someone taking me away from Ginny was genuinely, physically painful. I need her in my life. I can't imagine my life without her and I _never_ intend to find out.'

Arthur smiled and relaxed. 'That's kind of you to say Harry. Intentions mean a lot to me, regardless of outcome. I've known you for several years now and I can tell when you're telling the truth almost as well as I can my own kids.'

Harry nodded but stopped when he realized that this could be just as problematic as it was touching. Arthur yawned and downed the remainder of his tea.

'This brings me to my last question' Arthur said as he adopted a different expression. This one looked much more … fatherly than the previous. Harry suddenly felt nervous again.

'Having already learned your intentions, I think I should tell you to please be respectful.' Harry looked at him confused now.

'Harry' he sighed 'I know my children, very well, in fact. I know you as well and I know that you won't take advantage of my only daughter.'

'No, of course I wouldn't'

'I know you won't, Harry. Despite the fact that the advantage would probably be offered.' Harry felt the color drain from his face. 'So I ask that you respect my wife and my house. I would like you and Ginny to promise me that you will not be….' He inhaled deeply 'having sex in any way while your living here'

Harry had to remind himself to start breathing again which he did sharply. Arthur smiled genially. 'Arthur I… we haven't… we wouldn't …' He stuttered. 'She hasn't –'

'Relax, Harry. I know you haven't. Like I said, I know my children' he paused, looking at Harry for a moment. 'Can I say something, strictly man to man?'

This surprised Harry but he wasn't about to risk telling him no so he just nodded since words were still unreliable.

'I know what it's like to be a teenager and what Molly was like at Ginny's age. Whether she will admit it or not, Molly was a lot like Ginny is now. So, like I say, I ask that you be respectful while you are here.'

Harry smiled despite himself. Though Harry thought of him as a father figure, Arthur wasn't his father. So it was nice to be not only referred to as a man, but treated as such too. Harry nodded and stood from his chair.

'You have my word, Arthur' as he shook Arthur's hand.

'Thank you, Harry. Lord knows your word counts for something around her so I won't bring it up again and I'll ask Molly not to as well. But if you are in capable of resisting, and I was certainly miserable at it' he added the last part under his breath 'then remember this. Me and Molly raised Fred and George so we know _everything _that happens in this house.'

Harry laughed and bid Arthur goodnight. As he ascended the stairs he looked at Ginny's door and made a mental promise that he wouldn't let them go that far while he was still living here. She would probably just say he'd have to move out or something. Perhaps he would eventually but that wouldn't be the reason why. He reached the first step past her door when a slip of parchment slid out from under it.

Harry quietly retrieved it and read it while ascending the stairs to Bill's bedroom.

_I want to know every single word he said ASAP!_

Harry smiled and entered Bill's room. Parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink had already been laid out on the desk.

_Ginny,_

_Don't worry. He didn't say anything too bad. And we aren't in trouble….yet. He did warn me that him and your Mum know everything that goes on in the house. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. _

_Don't worry, love. No one is in trouble. _

_Love,_

_Harry_

He folded the parchment and started to walk it downstairs when he thought it would probably be best if he was not heard trudging up and down the stairs late at night. So he used his wand to bewitch the parchment to fly out the window , around the house, and tap on Ginny's window until she opened it.

Harry watched the parchment zoom away thinking that pretty soon, this would be the only way to talk to Ginny. When she went back to school, they would only be able to see each other on the weekends when 7th years were allowed to leave the grounds as long as they returned to Hogwarts by 8:30 Sunday night.

However, during the week, Owl was the only means of communication other than the Floo network. And Harry seriously doubted that the common room fires would be connected to the network. Even Hedwig, who had been a superb owl, wouldn't have been able to make more than one trip per day from London to Hogwarts. He decided to ask Hermione the next day.

'You're sure this will work?' Harry asked her as She, Harry, Ron, and Ginny stood looking over her shoulder at two seemingly ordinary rolls of parchment.

'Positive. It's the same charm I put on the DA coins, just altered a bit' Hermione said as she unrolled both rolls slightly. 'Whatever you right on either roll will appear on the other. To clear it, all you have to do is tap a paragraph or sentence with your wand.'

'Excellent' Ron said as he picked on of the rolls. Hermione immediately snatched it out of his hands though. 'Hey! What the…'

'These are Harry and Ginny's.' She handed one to both of them. 'Here try them out'

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other. 'Go somewhere.' Ginny ordered. 'Can you apparate somewhere far enough away to really test it?'

Ron gave Harry a significant look but Harry just laughed. 'Yes, Lieutenant, I'll get right on it.'

Ginny swatted him on the arm. 'Shut it, you. Will you? I want to know if we will be able to use them while I'm at Hogwarts.'

'I can go to my Aunt's house up near Sheffield. It's hundreds of miles from here.' Harry said. 'I haven't been to Marge's house in years. It would be nice to pop in on her, maybe turn her into chair or something.'

They laughed as Harry left the kitchen. He thought of last time he was there and how he had been chased down the street by her retched dogs. Deciding that he wouldn't go to her house, he would just go to the road behind it. He thought hard about Beacon Road in Grimesthorpe. After a few seconds, he emerged on a short residential road nearly deserted of inhabitants.

He found a bench near a tree where he could find a small bit of privacy behind a large truck. He unrolled the parchment and found 2 messages.

_Ron is a prat_

_No I'm not Harry. _

Harry laughed at his friends and wrote back.

_Sorry Ron. But you can be sometimes. _

He waited a few moments to see if would get a response quickly. After just 30 seconds, another line appeared.

_I'm gonna get you when you get back_

Harry laughed again and decided that the parchments worked well enough so he found a discreet alleyway between two nearby houses and apparated back to the burrow.


	19. Ch 18 Calling

**Hello those who have stuck with me. I apologize for the long hiatus but my life has become very full since my little boy was born. I have found a beta who sounded reliable and trustworthy. Unfortunately, i haven't heard back from her in 3 weeks. So once again, if you are interested in being a Beta, please contact me via PM.**

**In response to the concerns with the grammar, maybe this might help: some of the time I'll write the way people might talk because we all know that we don't speak with perfect grammar. So if something doesn't quite make sense just read it aloud and it might make more sense. **

**Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoy**

**R**

Ch. 18 Calling

Harry returned to work on Monday and reported straight to Bigsby as he always did. However, he was immediately sent to Bashir's office. He went inside to find him very cheerfully greet him.

'Good morning, Harry. I thought I'd give you this in person. For most people it's usually an auspicious occasion.' He handed Harry an envelope with his name hand written on it. The Ministry seal was in the upper left corner. Confused, Harry took the letter and opened it to reveal a thick official looking piece of parchment.

_H. Potter_

_Ministry of Magic – London_

_Office of Financial Services_

_Enclosed in this letter is a statement of your earnings for month of July, 1998. (Note – earnings have been pro-rated due to your beginning employment after July 1, 1998)The allotted funds have been deposited into your vault at Gringott's bank. _

_Earnings classification –Auror-in-training: 1__st__ year. _

_July net earnings – 100 Galleons_

_Auror training withholdings – 7 galleons 10 sickles._

_Ministerial withholdings – 2 galleons 7 sickles_

_United Kingdom Magical Taxes commission - 10 Galleons_

_July deposited – 80 Galleons_

_If you have questions or concerns, please see the Office of Financial services in the Atrium. _

_Suzanne Swanson_

_Senior Secretary of Finance_

Somehow Harry had completely forgotten that a paycheck would probably be given to him during his training. 80 galleons was a pretty hefty amount of money too. He wondered if that was typical for a beginning Auror if they were supplementing his income because of who he was.

'Congratulations, Harry.' He said holding his hand out which Harry shook absentmindedly. 'Is something wrong? Is it not enough? Typically –'

'No, no, no. No it's plenty. I just forgot that I'd be getting a paycheck is all.' Harry replied.

'Forgot? How do you forget about getting a paycheck?' Bashir sounded bewildered.

'I know It's odd.' Harry said with a little laugh. 'It's just, I've never thought about making money for what I do. I've always done what I do because it's the right thing to do. I don't see this as employment. It's what I feel I'm meant to do so payment never crossed my mind.'

Bashir looked at him like Harry had just turned into a newt and started speaking in tongues. However, after just a moment of stunned disbelief, he held his hand out again.

'You're a good man, Harry. It's rare to find someone who fights for the right reasons. This is going to be a good fit for you.'

Harry shook Bashir's hand and returned to training which was to take place in the Potions Lab that day. Harry internally hoped that he managed to make it to lunch without having to re-grow his eyebrows again. He and his classmates, a man and a woman who had started just before the second war and had been under the Imperius curse nearly the entire time, worked diligently for several hours. As lunch arrived, his hopes proved to be in vein. He had been trying to make Essence of Dittany when it exploded right in his face. Flinn had found this monumentally hysterical.

When Harry and his classmates were released for lunch, he was flagged down in the Atrium by someone he certainly had not expected to see.

'Calvin?' Stroman turned around to face Harry.

'Harry! How are you?' he shook Harry's hand enthusiastically. 'I've been trying to find you. I was meeting Ludo when I mentioned that you came and worked with Link. He told me that you had started work here and I thought I'd try and catch you during lunch.'

'Oh ok. Is there something I can do for you?'

'Well…. Yes and no.' Calvin feigned nervousness but his face was still coolly confident. 'When you, Ron, that red headed girl and … your other friend – '

'Ginny and Hermione'

' – that's right. Well, after you four came, our next match was one of the best we've played in my 5 years on the team.'

'That's great' Harry said with a smile though he still didn't know what Stroman wanted.

'I was wondering if you could pass along a message for me, though.'

'Absolutely! Who's it to.'

'Tell Ron that we would like to have him come back to observe us again. You are welcome to come too but I was hoping Ron would come and give us his insights again.'

Harry was taken aback. He knew Ron had been a big help but he hadn't realized he was that helpful. A small ping of jealousy tickled the back of Harry's mind but he dismissed it. Harry had spent all of his life in the spotlight. So he was determined not to be anything but encouraging when the chance came for Ron to stand in the limelight.

'I … I certainly will. I'm glad to hear he was such a big help.'

'He certainly was.' Stroman said smiling. 'I asked him what he thought would help us the most. He told me timing. So I read up on the subject and tried some things and it turned out to help tremendously. He may not have been able to fix what he saw, but he's the best person I've had come out at spotting the problems. And at this point, I'll take whatever I can get'

'Well I'll pass the word along. Do you want him to send you an owl?'

'Yes that would be fine. We'll discuss his compensation then.'

The shook hands again and Stroman departed the Atrium while Harry went to a nearby café for lunch. All through lunch, he couldn't help but feel supremely impressed with Ron. He had a feeling he would have to convince Ron that he wasn't joking. It even distracted him enough that he managed to ruin another attempt at Essence of Dittany that afternoon. On the third try however, Harry managed to make the potion without scorching the ceiling.

When he got back to the Burrow, he immediately went to Ron's room dragging a bewildered Ginny behind him. Once he reached the top floor landing, he nearly walked through the door before remembering the last time he went into Ron's room unannounced. Instead he knocked and heard much rustling around.

'Who is it?' he called from inside.

'The Minister of Magic' Ginny replied sarcastically. A few moments went buy and the door opened. Hermione was sitting on the bad. Her hair looked flustered but she seemed to be doing better at re-organizing herself quickly. Ron's hair was a mess as it always was.

'May we help you?' Hermione asked derisively.

Harry explained about meeting Stroman and talking about how much better they did in their next match. He talked about how appreciative he had been that one of us had been able to help them so much. He was just about to say who it was when Ron grumpily interrupted him.

'So when are they asking you to come back?'

'What?' Harry asked derailing his train of thought.

'When are they having you go back to another session' Ron asked in increasing frustration.

'Well, he wants you to send him an owl to set it up' Harry said with a smile.

'Why does he want an owl from me' Ron snorted. 'They had better not have called me your assistant or something'

Harry sighed. Ron was seriously dense sometimes. 'No they didn't. They said I could come back but they want your input the most. And he wants your contact info so you can discuss how much they are going to pay you.'

'Pay me. Why are they paying me when…'

Ron stopped and looked at Harry who had a wide grin on his face. Slowly, Harry watched the cogs turn and the realization set in. 'They are asking…. they wanna pay. But all I did…blimey, Harry. Why don't they want you?'

'I dunno. Stroman said he wanted you to come out and do what you did last time. Just tell him what you see.'

Ron looked like he'd been asked to rediscover the Wolfsbane potion. 'Well, ok. Should be fun, I guess. Can you guys go with me?'

Harry thought for second. 'Well he said I could go if I wanted but I forgot to ask about Hermione and Ginny.'

'I could ask him in the owl' Ron looked around to everyone. He leaned back when he saw Ginny's expression. 'Yea, I'll ask.' Hermione smiled and kiss Ron on the cheek.

After dinner that evening, Harry and Ginny decided to lay out in the yard and stargaze. Harry conjured them a blanket once again and they lay down on their backs. Ginny laid her head on Harry's chest and asked him about his training which was all the inclination Harry needed to dive headlong into an explanation about how his stealth training was going.

Harry, in turn, asked Ginny about life at home with her Mum. She complained about how she hovered so close to Ginny at times and worried about other times when she would disappear into her room for an hour or longer. She twirled her hair around her fingers and chewed lightly on the ends of the twirls. Harry chuckled lightly, just enough for her to notice.

'What's so funny?'

'Nothing, I just always thought that was cute when you did that.'

'What?' she asked

'Chewing on your hair like that'

She stopped and looked at the hair she had just had in her mouth. 'I don't even realize I'm doing it'

'I know. It's cute.'

'So it's kind of like when you run your hands through your hair?'

'I don't do it that often, do i?'

'No, not really. But I always thought it made you look like you just flew through a windstorm.'

Harry reached up and tried to flatten his hair as best he could while Ginny laughed at him. 'Is there anything I do that you liked' she asked.

'Well I kind of like when you kiss me' Harry replied

'That's not what I mean' Ginny said crossly. 'Something that I do that… attracts you.'

Harry, taken aback, thought for a moment. However it didn't take long to think of something.

'Well, do you mean attract like alluring or attract like endearing?'

'Attractive, Harry, something that would distract you in mixed company.'

Harry smiled a little thinking about just earlier that day when she had done something that distracted him standing in front of both her parents. 'Well, as a matter of fact, when you talk to people, especially when you're wearing blue jeans you will put both your hands in your back pockets and stand on the balls of your feet. It makes your… well… it's attractive.'

Ginny sat up and looked at Harry. Her eyes were unfocused as she obviously tried to remember ever doing that. 'I don't do that. When do I do that?'

'You did it this afternoon when you talking to you mum about going to meet Hermione's parents sometime. You Mum even told you to stop bouncing.'

Ginny looked at him again. She was trying to hide concession from her face but Harry new her better than that. She wouldn't admit it but she knew he was right.

'What about me?' Harry said as she repositioned herself comfortably on his chest.

'Hmm?'

'What about me? Is there anything I do that you particularly like?'

'You kiss pretty well too' she said lazily.

'That's not what I mean, and you know it.' Ginny laughed heartily at her own wit. She stayed silent for several moments in what Harry hoped was careful thought.

'Ok great, that's good to know' he said sarcastically.

'Well, what else is there to say?'

Harry made a sound of dissension and sat up making Ginny sit up with him. 'What do you mean, what else is there?'

Ginny looked at him like he was being incredibly thick. 'You're Harry bloody Potter. Everything you do is so damned noble and wonderful, it makes my head hurt.'

Harry frowned at her words. He knew she didn't love him because he was famous but if the only thing he had going for him was being chased by an evil wizard until Harry was forced to kill him, he wasn't going to be happy.

'That's it?'

'Well…no but… I mean you… the things…'

'So I don't do anything that's attractive at all. The only thing that drew you in was the fact that Riddle wanted to kill me and failed?' Harry wasn't truly upset but he was certainly a little discouraged.

'I don't know' Ginny said exasperatedly as she sat up completely and faced him. 'I've never really thought about it.'

'Well why not?'

'Because I am, literally, living the fantasy of almost every girl in England for the last 15 years.'

This brought Harry up short. He never thought of it like that because to him it had been a nightmare from day 1. He sat in silence wondering what he might be able to do that would attract this beautiful girl.

'OH!' Ginny said so suddenly that Harry nearly called his wand. He was able to stop himself but it was the first time in a substantially long time. 'I just thought of something.'

Ginny resituated herself so that both her hands were free and she didn't have to lean on one to support weight. 'You may not like it, though'

'Just tell me' Harry replied hopefully.

'Well, whenever anyone talks to you and says something about you and Voldemort you get the most handsome expression on your face. I guess you could say it's stoic. I'm not sure really. But I remember the first time I ever saw it. When we were at Hogwarts, in the great hall after Cedric died. Dumbledore talked about Voldemort and how you had managed to escape him to bring Cedric's body back.'

Her eyes had slightly glazed over as she looked off into the distance. 'You stared at a point at the front of the room but your eyes were glossy, almost glowing green. You didn't move a muscle but your brow was creased above your eyes and your mouth was set in this almost defiantly sad way. Even at 14, you looked like a grown man. That… that was the night that knew for sure that I wanted to be with you. That it wasn't just some young girl's crush.'

'The same thing happened the night you killed Voldemort except that you were covered in blood and again at the memorial service. Except then you were covered in bruises.

Harry looked away from Ginny reluctantly as he touched the spot on his chest. The scar that the curse had left had not faded one bit. But the bruise surrounding it had all but disappeared though it had been sore to the touch the entire time. Occasionally it would have a greenish tinge to it but mostly it just felt sore.

'Harry?'

He looked back at Ginny. _How could I have been so stupid! He thought to himself. _Over two months had passed and he had neglected to tell her the truth. The entire story from beginning to end. Why her brother had fought and died in a battle against hundreds of evil wizards and creatures. _She deserves to know_ he thought silently.

'Harry' Ginny repeated slightly more firmly. 'Does it hurt? The spot where … it hit you.'

He looked at her quizzically. He had meant to tell her that himself and why he had done it but she had seen it the night he had dreamed about the multiple Riddles. She had said that she just felt she had needed to be there with him but he had forgotten about the scar and she saw.

'Yes, it does. Only when I put pressure on it, though.' She gave him a tender expression. Harry decided then, that she should know. He was training to be an auror and he may never build up the nerve to tell her again.

'I didn't tell you why I walked into the forest that night did I?'

She just shook her head slightly as she laid a hand on his shirt where the scar was. 'I went there… to die'

Ginny gasped just he thought she might. Though, he hadn't expected her to push him right on the scar which pained sharply.

'I'm sorry' He said laughing while rubbing his chest soothingly. 'It didn't work, obviously so you don't have to punch me.'

'Look I'm going to start in the beginning. The very beginning, before you, me, your brothers, even your parents were born.' She looked at him with rapt attention. She had been waiting to hear this more than likely, but she had foregone asking about it to give Harry the time he needed.

So he talked. Talked about watching old memories Dumbledore had acquired and learning that Voldemort like collecting trophies and was afraid of death. How he had acquired his grandfather's ring and his employment at Borgin and Burke's. Next he explained what he had done to try and ensure his immortality. When Harry described what was necessary to create a horcux she inhaled sharply.

He told her what object he had used as horcuxes and that he had intended on making Harry's death the last one he needed for a seventh horcrux. He then backtracked slightly and told Snape's story. About his feelings toward Lily and that it was him that had sent Voldemort after Harry's parents.

He explained what had happened Harry's first year at school and that the diary of Tom Riddle had really been a horcux designed to do exactly what it did. Ginny looked very ashamed at these words but Harry assured her that he had fooled nearly every witch and wizard of his time except Dumbledore including Harry for a short time until he showed Harry how he had framed Hagrid.

Harry explained what happened to Sirius and Pettigrew had escaped at the end of his third year. Then how Cedric had died and what happened to him in the graveyard in Little Hangleton. He didn't need to explain what had happened at the Ministry because she had been there and fought with him. But she did need to hear about the prophecy, what it meant, and how Snape had used this information.

He explained about his sixth year and the lessons he took with Dumbledore and what had really happened the night Dumbledore was killed. He made sure to say that Dumbledore had been disarmed by Malfoy and not Snape but didn't explain why it was important yet.

He then went through every event of his year on the run with Ron and Hermione. The night of the wedding, learning about R.A.B. and Kreacher, breaking into the Ministry, Godric's hollow, the story about Dumbledore's childhood and learning about the Deathly Hallows. He chose to leave the part out about Ron leaving them because that his story to tell and his right to hide it, but he did explain about the silver doe and retrieving the sword.

He then went through what happened at Malfoy manor making sure to note that he disarmed Malfoy, Gringott's and Hogwarts soon after. He talked about finding the Diadem and watching Snape murdered in cold blood by Riddle. He explained about the memories he got from Snape and how the last one had told him about the part of soul that Voldemort had left within Harry and never knew. When he talked about finding the resurrection stone in the snitch that Dumbledore had left him and seeing his parents in the forest, a tear rolled down her cheek.

'You really did, didn't you? You really were going to let him kill you.'

Harry nodded solemnly. 'I had to, if anyone was ever going to stop him, I had to be gone to make it possible.'

He explained about walking into the clearing, letting Voldemort try to execute him and everything he had seen in Kings's Cross with Dumbledore speaking with him. When he finished talking about the final moments, how everything came together, the Elder wand, and how it had recognized Harry as its true master, Ginny had had several tears leave trails down her cheeks.

'Harry' she said tenderly while placing a hand on his cheek. 'You gave up so much. More than – '

'Don't say it' Harry said sharply. 'I'm sorry, Gin, but don't say I gave up more than anyone. Hundreds, thousands of people gave up more. Your brother gave everything and countless others lost loved ones too. I only –'

'You don't say it either. Your entire childhood was stolen from you. You've been hunted your entire life and if it hadn't been for luck, there's a pretty good chance you would have given the rest of your life as well. No one deserves to have that much taken from them.'

Harry looked at her full in the face. Her eyes were blazing with the intensity that Harry had come to love. It gave Harry grounding, something to remind him that there would always be things to fight for.

'How did you do it? How did you keep from going bonkers? Or just quitting everything and running away?'

Harry looked away a little embarrassed. 'There were some nights I came close. But every time I wanted to leave, I had something that helped me remember what I was fighting for.'

He looked back at her eyes. She wasn't crying but her eyes pleaded with him. There was no telling how long they had sat outside at this point but during the whole time, she hadn't looked at him like she did now.

'I would sit in bed, get the Marauder's map, and look…. look at your dot, praying that whatever you were doing, you could feel me thinking about you.'

Ginny smiled and hugged him fiercely. 'If I was awake, I was thinking about you. And a few times in my dreams too.'

Ginny kissed him once on the cheek. Her eyes were watery but she smiled putting her face at odds with her eyes. Suddenly above them a blue orb of bright light glowed lighting the entire area where they were. Harry leapt to his feet and called his wand while Ginny fumbled in the blanket for hers. Harry pointed his wand quickly at the orb making it explode loudly in midair.

'_Engorgio! Protego Spherica!'_ In a few seconds Harry grew all the grass around them tall enough that anyone trying to find them would have to walk through it or shrink it. Either way, Harry would see where the spell emanated from and the shield around he and Ginny would protect them.

'What was that?' Ginny asked as she stood to Harry's back looking around.

'I don't know. It looked like…' an image came into Harry's mind, a blue orb of light hanging in midair in the basement of Malfoy Manor.

'Looked like what?' Ginny asked turning around to look at him. Harry exhaled his pent up breath and lowered the shield around them. He shrunk the grass and when it was low enough to see over, between the back door and Harry stood Hermione and Ron, who were both laughing heartily.

'Ron! I'm going to…' Ginny started

'No, Ginny, it's ok.' Harry stalled her with an arm before calling to them. 'I suppose we are even now?'

'Perhaps' Hermione said smiling.

Harry lay in bed later that night reliving his tale to Ginny. It felt really good to tell her everything, though she'd had plenty to say about the whole story, Harry had expected more questions or slower acceptance of some of the more farfetched notions, such as the Deathly Hallows or the power of choice. But she accepted everything Harry had told her. It was also possible that what troubled Harry was that it was rare that anyone accepted what he said so easily.

Harry rolled over in his bed and was about to drift off to sleep when a sharp rap on the window woke him up. Harry's eyes popped open quickly and he grabbed his glasses so his eyes would be useful. He called his wand and stepped across the room to open the window slowly. A hawk hopped through with a not clutched in its beak.

The hawk dropped the envelope on the floor and flew back out the window with hesitation. Harry heard it squawk in the night as it flew away. He had never seen a hawk used as a messenger bird before. Owls were generally considered the most reliable birds for post. Harry performed a few spells he had learned to determine whether any dark magic was present.

Unable to find anything questionable, Harry picked up the envelope and read:

_We need to meet. ASAP! A return is imminent and you must be warned. A face to face meeting is the only viable option. Post isn't trustworthy. Meet me at first stone that fell during the rule of Scrimgeour, 10 A.M. tomorrow. If you are wise, you will skip Auror training and you will not involve the Ministry. _

_Light from Darkness from Clear unknown_

Harry reread the letter and then searched the room for the one he had received from Letriphy earlier that summer. He looked at the handwriting for similarities. The writer looped his l's the same way and all of the w's had the same way of connecting to the next letter. However, he wasn't convinced. He left his room and went straight to Charlie's room.

After he knocked, probably a little over-enthusiastically, a sleepy-eyed Hermione answered in a night gown.

'Harry? What's wrong?'

'Here, look at these. Do you think they written by the same person?'

Hermione gave Harry an incredulous look before taking the parchment and lighting a lantern. 'Where are Ron and Ginny?'

'I was just about to call them.' Harry raised his wand and was about to send two patronuses after Ron and Ginny when Hermione stopped him.

'Maybe I should. The stag is pretty … intrusive when it's dark.' Harry smiled and nodded his head. Hermione waved her wand and two otter went zooming out the door and turned opposite directions on the staircase. A moment later, a sleepily aware Ron and an excited looking Ginny came in the door.

'What's going on?' Ginny asked brightly causing Ron to give a questioning look.

'Why are you so chipper, it's past midnight?'

'Because every time there were midnight meetings, Mum made me go to bed.' She said with a bright smile. 'It's nice to be a part for once.'

'Go to bed' Ron said evenly. Ginny, without breaking the smile, slapped him hard on the back of the head.

'Oy!'

'So… what's going on?'

'I think I got another letter from those Letriphy people'

'Another one?'

'You did' Hermione said and then yawned. 'The handwriting looks the same to me.'

'I thought so, too. Here' he handed both of the letters to Ron and Ginny. Harry waited to see their reactions and wasn't surprised. Hermione told him it was much too dangerous to go to the meeting, Ron thought he should tell Kingsley and the Order, and Ginny didn't care what they did as long as she got to go.

'I'm going to tell Kingsley but I'm meeting the guy alone. Sorry Gin, but you know you're Mum won't let you go to something like this.'

'Why not? You aren't my mother. I can go if I want.' She looked angry but Harry couldn't back down.

'I can't lie to them about something like this. It just wouldn't be right.' Harry gave her the most compassionate look he could muster.

'Fine, but you better tell me how it goes as soon as it's done.' '

'What about us? Are we taking the Invisibility cloak?' Ron asked as he too yawned.

Harry hesitated. He didn't want to tell them they couldn't go but had been planning on taking the cloak in case he needed an escape.

'I was planning on taking it for me in case I needed a quick getaway.'

'Oh. That makes sense'

'Prat' Ginny said under her breath.

'I am not'

'_We…'_ Hermione said reclaiming Harry's attention ' will be nearby. I'm not letting you go alone Harry. Sorry.'

'I figured as much' he replied with a smile.

'Great. You lot go off gallivanting after criminals and I'm stuck here making dinner with Mum.'

'I'm sorry, Gin. When you're 17, I promise that we will catch a dangerous wizard together.' Ginny smiled reluctantly.

'No to burst anyone's bubble' Ron said holding up one finger 'but where exactly is… :the first stone to fall during…'

'Brockdale Bridge' Harry and Hermione said together.

'Oh… ok' Ron said putting his finger down.

They all discussed the letters until Harry's watch beeped 3 a.m. After a rough and short night's sleep, Harry got up feeling instantly wide awake. He ate a quiet breakfast before going to the Ministry. As he walked towards the lifts, he found his destination to be undecided. Should he go to see Bashir and ask his opinion or should he go straight to Kingsley who he trusted implicitly. Luckily his problem was solved when Bashir stepped onto the lifts on level 5.

'Harry! Good morning. How are you?'

Harry paused for a moment. There were several other people in the lift which deterred Harry from talking openly. 'I have… something I need to show you' he said quietly.

'What is it?'

Harry shook his head and gave him a significant look. Bashir nodded and turned his gaze to Daily Prophet that had been under his arm. When the lift stopped on Level 2, Harry subtlety held Bashir back as the lift emptied. Harry pressed the Level 1 button and the lift doors closed and started to rise up.

'What's up Harry? It's not often that recruits behave so cryptically. Though most of them aren't you.'

Harry took the letters from his pocket and gave them to Bashir who read them. He nodded his way through the first one and frowned when he read the second one.

'I've heard of this group. Anonymity is an understatement. They have never been involved in anything illicit but as far as I know, nobody knows who's on the inside except the ones on the inside.'

'So you don't know anybody?'

'No I'm afraid not. Kingsley might know….' The lift doors opened halting Bashir's comment. They left the lift and walked casually to Kingsley's office. His assistant gave them a curious look before letting them through.

Kingsley was sitting at his desk reading the Prophet and sipping tea. 'Harry! Allen! To what do I owe the pleasure?'

Bashir handed him both letters and Harry explained about the man that approached them in Gringott's and the hawk that had delivered the second letter last night.

'Should I go? What do you think?' Kingsley looked at Harry and smiled.

'Of course you should' Kingsley stood and made two more cups of tea. 'I've heard of this group. They informed for the Order during the first war. They are harmless.'

'So you're going to let me go alone?' Harry asked a little disbelievingly.

'Heavens no Harry, somebody will be nearby of course. Given your unique story, I don't wish to take any chances. Not with my most promising recruit.' Bashir said clapping Harry on the back.

'What do you want to do Allen?' Kingsley asked him as he gulped down his tea.

'Well we have a little under two hours… do you still have your good invisibility cloak, Kingsley?'

'I sure do'

'I'd like to borrow it if I may. I think I'll just go with him myself. Until then, I think it would be prudent for us to do as much reconnaissance as possible at Brockdale Bridge.'

'That sounds like a grand idea. Do you have your cloak, Harry?' Harry nodded.

'Ok Harry. We'll leave at nine sharp. I'll find Bigsby and let him know that you won't be in until after lunch. I need you to go see Leah. She will have…'

'Who?'

'My secretary. She will have a form for you to fill out. It's basically who you are, where you live, and who we contact in case of emergency. I know it sounds like a load of red tape, which it is, but it needs to be done eventually. I'll meet you there at 9.'

Harry nodded and bid both of them farewell. Harry left and went straight to the Ministry Owlery. He wrote a short letter to Ginny, Ron, and Hermione telling them what the plan was. He assumed that they might join him at the Bridge and he couldn't deny that he didn't want them to be at this meet with him. Nonetheless he asked them not come. He trusted Kingsley and Bashir both, but Hermione and Ron had been with him from the beginning. Ginny was special and he knew that she would never sell him out for anything, but Molly and Arthur wouldn't be happy if they showed but Harry decided not to worry about that until it happened.

Harry then went and grabbed a cup of tea and muffin from the café' in the atrium before returning to Bashir's office.

'Leah?'

The young girl looked up at Harry and gave him a wide smile. 'Yes, Mr. Potter?'

'Mr. Bashir sent me up here to fill out a form for him, something about emergency contacts.'

The girl continued to stare at Harry in a dreamy, hazed expression. 'Oh…. Uh right. Here it is.'

Harry quickly filled out the info naming first Ginny and then her parents as his emergency contacts. It asked for his address which he wrote the Burrow for without hesitation. Though it made him sigh slightly, he couldn't live there forever and he had started to think that his time there was coming to a close. Harry signed the form and bolted from the secretary before she could bat her eyelashes one more time.

He decided to wait in the locker room right where he could watch for Bashir to approach his office. Harry did not have the patience to deal with an over-friendly secretary at the moment. He glanced at his watch to see that he only had 10 minutes to wait. Harry spent that time mentally reviewing every new spell, incantation, stealth technique, and combat training element that he had learned in the few short weeks.

At exactly nine, Bashir walked into the Auror office. Harry arrived at Leah's desk virtually the same time he did.

'Ah Harry, excellent. Leah, I will be stepping out of the office for a while. If you need anything, contact the Minister. If a situation arises, have Linder and Proudfoot look into it.'

Together they left the office raising a few curious looks from people in the office. They made their way to the Atrium, stopping several times along the way for Bashir to have short conversations with various people. Only one of which Harry recognized as Amos Diggory. Somehow that seemed like a bad omen to Harry.

Once they made it to the Atrium and apparated to Brockdale Bridge, Harry immediately saw why someone would pick this location for a clandestine meeting. Bashir had suggested they arrive on a nearby roof where the sound of disapparating would be drowned out. From this vantage point, Harry could see the whole bridge stretching across the River Thames. It had been masterfully rebuilt after its destruction in the early days of the second war.

Hundreds of people traveled the bridge in both directions. School groups and tourists of various ethnicities stood taking pictures of nearly every corner of the area. Harry wouldn't have been able to pick a specific face out of this crowd in the best of circumstances. Despite the fact that he had no idea what face he would be looking for.

'Ok, as you can see, stealth will be nearly impossible for you here. '

'Quite' Harry accented.

'Yes, well follow me. I'll show you how to get off this roof.'

Harry followed Bashir to a fire escape staircase that they took to the ground. At the bottom they were forced to use magic to bypass an electronic muggle lock. Unfortunately they were witnessed by a muggle police officer whose memory was reluctantly modified by Bashir. They rounded the building till they caught sight of the bridge. They stood in the shadows some 50 feet away from the edge of the bridge.

'OK, Harry. Stay alert and be careful. No one that I know of, besides Dumbledore, has ever met with anyone in this group. We don't really know what they are capable of. I'll scout the area and be nearby.'

Harry nodded and watched as Bashir disappeared under a rather good invisibility cloak. Harry admitted that it wasn't quite as good as his, the edges seemed to blur as he moved, but it was very good nonetheless. Harry stepped out of the shadows between the two buildings. He paused for a moment once he was plainly in the open to see if anyone would recognize him and cause a scene.

When no one did, he moved on. As he approached the walkway onto the bridge, he felt the metal beneath his feet sway steadily. It was an eerie sensation but he traveled forward anyway. Hundreds of people traversed the bridge which made trying to spot Bashir impossible. Harry glanced at his watch to see that it was just past 9:30.

Before he could look back up, he managed to walk directly into someone he hadn't seen. It felt like hitting a wall. He looked up and stared into bright, light brown eyes. He instinctively called his wand but released it when he saw that the person was just as surprised to see him.

'I'm sorry, sir. I didn't see you there' he said with a bright arrogant smile. His accent sounded American, but with a draw that reminded him of the northern reaches of England.

'No worries, I wasn't watching properly' the man's skin was so pale it seemed translucent. It reminded him of Twycross's but this young man looked strong and fit. His companion had similar skin with dark, short hair. Overwhelming instinct told Harry that this couple was different.

'My name's…. nevermind' the man stopped at the look from his companion. Harry gave them both a very suspicious look. 'My apologies, my … friend here would prefer we remain anonymous. We are in a sticky situation'

'What kind of situation?' Harry asked as he recalled his wand. Something about these two didn't sit right with him.

'Please, you won't need that' the girl said. Harry took a step back. He was about to run when she grabbed his arm. She didn't hurt him but her grip was very strong. Red flags began flying up in Harry's mind.

'Please don't run'

'How did you…'

'Darling, you're scaring him.'

Harry was about to raise his wand when he suddenly felt calm though he couldn't explain why.

'Look' the man said as the girl let go of him 'we are people with… unique abilities. I take it, that you are a wizard, judging by the wand you are holding'

Harry nodded and took a step back and looked around for Bashir. He didn't see anything out of place. 'I'm here to meet someone. You wouldn't happen to be those people would you?' It was the only thing that Harry could think of to say. If they were from Letriphy then he could stop looking, if not then he had a concrete reason to leave them behind.

The man turned to look to his companion whose eyes glazed over for a fraction of a second. 'He's not here yet. He'll meet you right at 10 in the middle of the bridge.'

'Uhhhh…'

'Good luck!'

They turned and walked away from him without another word. _That was without a doubt, the most peculiar thing that's ever happened to me_ he thought to himself. Harry continued onto the bridge, which swayed steadily stronger as he got farther onto the bridge. The couple he had met kept flashing through his mind. Something about them was unique but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He reached the middle and found a comfortable peace of railing to lean against. He watched the people walking by, occasionally someone would glance at him but no one looked at him longer than that. The whole time he stood there, his encounter replayed through his mind.

At 10 o'clock, he heard Big Ben clang in the distance, and Harry looked around expectantly. When he turned to his left, a man was standing some 15 feet away staring at him. He was middle height, slightly over-weight and balding. He carried himself with a cool confidence that his clothing contradicted. He was obviously a wizard who had not grasped the art of muggle clothing. He nodded to Harry and closed the distance. Harry turned his gaze back to the river and watched a small sailboat float by.

'Greetings, Mr. Potter.' Harry nodded not sure what to say. 'Thank you for meeting me here. It was vital that we give you certain information.'

Harry turned to look at him and behind him, the air seem to blur for a moment before it disappeared.

'What's your name?'

'My name isn't relevant. What's important…'

'With all due respect' Harry said turning his body now to face the man who was quickly turning from cool confidence to arrogance. 'If you want me to stay here and hear you out, then you'll tell me who you are.' Harry's eyes left no room for interpretation. The man paused momentarily before sighing.

'My name is Lars Dodgen. '

Harry nodded appreciatively. 'What is so urgent that you must tell me in broad daylight on a muggle covered footbridge?'

He looked at Harry and for a second, Harry thought he looked angry. 'The return has come. They are trying to copy the Dark Lord's actions. _You_ must try and stop them. Immediately!'

Harry looked at Dodgen. Harry didn't need instinct to tell him that this man was not who he said he was. Not even Riddle's closest followers knew of his actions, only they called him the Dark Lord, and no one had ever told him that he should _try_ to stop anyone.

'What actions are you talking about?' Harry watched him as close as he could while still gauging his reaction. As close as he was, he could see his pupils dilate. Something Bashir told him was a sure sign of deceit.

'I – We are unsure. But it is important that you knew this information.'

Harry paused, he had an idea he could test him on hoping that he would slip. 'So your motto is true. You people really do enjoy anonymity.'

The man smiled a fake smile. 'Yes it is, Light from dark from unknown clarity.'

Harry called his wand behind his back. 'Don't you mean Clarity unknown?' His eyes widened and he took a quick step backwards.

'Mr. Potter, Greetings' came a voice from behind him. 'I'm Lars…' he stopped mid-step when he noticed that _he, Lars, _was already here.

'Harry!' behind the fake Dodgen stood Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at the peculiar scene they found him in.

'Damn!' the fake Dodgen reached out and put one hand over Harry's wand hand and another on his shoulder. Before Harry could stop him, he was pulled into crushing darkness on his way to who knows where.

Harry's feet hit solid ground and the man immediately let go of him while pulling Harry's wand out of his hand. He tossed it on the ground a few feet away and used his own to bind Harry's hands behind his back all in a few seconds. Harry's eyes focused to his surroundings and he cringed slightly. He was back in the graveyard in Little Hangleton where Riddle regained his body the last time. A dozen or more people were standing casually around staring at him. All of them were in black robes with their faces uncovered.

'Ha! Thank you for joining us, Potter. How's the family? Oh that's right, you haven't got any, do you?' Amycus Carrow walked to him slowly with his arrogant beady eyes staring directly at Harry. Harry had to control a violent urge to punch the man as hard he could.

'I suppose you remember this place, don't you?' Harry looked at him and remained as calm and silent as he could. 'Don't feel up to talking? That's ok. Just listen especially since I don't want you to miss anything before we kill you.'

Harry couldn't help himself. Arrogance was quickly becoming one of his pet peeves. 'You boss said the same thing and I stopped him too.'

Carrow's eyes flashed an electric blue. 'Yes, yes, we know. You murdered the greatest sorcerer of all time because you didn't agree with his vision.'

'Vision?' Harry said derisively. 'Murder and Torture is a vision? Sounds more like acts of the delusional if you ask me.'

'SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH!' Harry recoiled as Carrow slashed his wand through the air and a white hot cut appeared on Harry's cheek.

'Carrrow!' said a harsh voice behind him. 'He must live to partake in the ritual. Don't kill him yet.'

Greyback stepped out of the darkness. He looked as exactly as he had at Hogwarts the last time Harry saw him. His hair was still matted with dirt and his clothes had reached a new level of filthy. Though this time, his arm was in a sling.

'Hello, Potter.'

'Hi, dog. I see your arm still hurts from when Hermione slammed you into the side of the castle.'

Greyback growled lowly. Harry watched as they talked about whatever plans they had. Somehow he needed to get a message to Hermione or Bashir. But how would they know where he was? Harry never took Ron or Hermione to this graveyard last year. The only way anyone found them was by saying Voldemort when it was a taboo and …

A crazy idea occurred to Harry. It was a long shot but it was the only thing he could think of. He saw his wand a few feet away. He tried to call it and it appeared, faithfully, in his hand. He inwardly blessed his great ancestor and Mr. Ollivander. When he let go, the wand reappeared on the ground. Harry waited until their backs were turned for him to bellow at the absolute top of his lungs '_RON!'_

Everyone nearby jumped. Carrow walked back towards Harry, so he took his last opportunity. '_RON!_'

'Shut up!' Carrow said as he cast a silencing charm on Harry. By the time he walked back to a large nearby marble mausoleum where he continued his quiet and animated conversation with Greyback. The other people were busy gathering wood for a fire which didn't make Harry feel any better.

'Ok, Potter, since you can't talk, you can just listen. The Dark Lord told me what he did to attempt to ensure his immortality. The return came to me by the grace of none other than Salazar Slytherin himself.'

Carrow reached into his pocket and retrieved a gold ring. He showed to Harry who felt his blood turn to ice and his heart skip a beat. In the center of the stone was the Peverell coat of arms. The Resurrection Stone.

Harry struggled against the ropes that held his hands making Carrow laugh his heartless cackle. 'He told us everything we wanted to know. He even thanked us for being his most faithful servants. The Dark Lord…'

'Shut it, Carrow. Just do what we came here to do. But make sure you snap his wand. We don't want a repeat of 3 years ago.' Greyback turned toward around and Harry called his wand before it could be destroyed again.

'Where'd it go?' Carrow turned and started looking as well. Off to Harry's left came a loud, distinctive pop.

'Harry?' Ron voiced before being shushed. Carrow and Greyback both turned their attention to Ron's voice and away from Harry, who took his only chance he would get. He cut the ropes with his wand and whipped it around towards the two would-be murderers.

By the time they realized what Harry was doing, it was too late. Harry sent them both flying back towards the mausoleum. Both of them hit with a bone jarring crunch.

'_Confringo'_ the Mausoleum exploded in a shower of shards of marble. The other people in the area were blasted off their feet as well. Harry looked at the devastation for just a second. Inside it was a… shrine to Riddle.

'Harry!' Bashir said this time. 'Are you hurt?' Harry shook his head but felt blood drip down his cheek. He heard a groan come from behind him and he turned to see several people were starting to get back on their feet. Harry started to retrieve the stone when jet of green light flew over his head and destroyed a nearby statue.

'Harry, we have to leave. _Now_' Hermione said frantically. He stared at the stirring Carrow for just a moment before looking away. Another jet of light flew by him. He was a sitting duck in the opening where he was.

'Go! Back to the ministry, now!' Bashir and Hermione both nodded while Ron and Ginny just stared at the shrine that was visible behind the destroyed marble wall.

Hermione grabbed Ron and Bashir put his hand on Ginny's shoulder. They all disappeared with a pop. Harry took one more look at Carrow who was on his feet now. His face and neck were covered in bloody cuts. His eyes flashed blue again and he raised his wand. Harry spun on the spot into crushing darkness back to the Ministry. The image of the Resurrection stone burned into his vision.


	20. Ch 19 Beginnings

**Sorry for the long hiatus again. I write as often as I can find time, and with a 4 month old, that time is very limited. I expect to repost this in a couple of days after some editing. Thanks to my trusted Alexis for agreeing to Beta for me. She is the first one I've found who has shown the slightest bit of reliability. Anyone who is interested in Beta-ing, please PM me. You can never have too much constructive criticism. Ch. 20 is coming along as well so watch for that one soon. **

**I hope you enjoy**

Ch. 19 Beginnings

'It's been nearly a _month' _Harry said heatedly. 'Where the bloody hell is he? Why isn't he doing anything?'

Harry was pacing in the squad room in the Auror department one morning after his daily reading of every syllable of the Daily Prophet. Ever since his encounter with Carrow, Harry had made a habit of coming to work a half hour early every day so he could scour the daily prophet for clues as to Carrow's whereabouts.

'Harry, you'll just have to wait. Whatever he is planning will surely come out in the open eventually' Bashir told him. 'And when it does, we will take him down. Thus is the way of things' he finished coolly with a pompous wave of his hand.

In the month since he found out that Carrow possessed the Resurrection stone, Harry had become increasingly more agitated while at work because he couldn't find Carrow and that Bashir wasn't more focused on finding him and Greyback. However, since his latest brush with death, Harry had found a new vigor for studying and training. He advanced so quickly through his wand-work lessons that he was soon thrown into the group of trainee's who were in the 3rd and final year of training. He was defeated only once in a duel by a fellow trainee. He had no idea that obstacles during these sessions would include live beasts like hinkypunks once (which didn't trouble him greatly) or skrewts(which did). He left that day thankful, for the first time, that Hagrid had thrust skrewts on him during his fourth year.

After his one defeat he never lost a duel again. Soon, his classmates began complaining when they were paired with him. Harry however was not only eager to ready himself as quick as possible so he could find Carrow, he was flat determined that he would never let anyone think that he won the battle with Voldemort on accident (even if he basically did). Most didn't take him seriously when he first arrived but he was quickly becoming a "force to be reckoned with."

His academic studies began improving as well. Potions still gave him hardships just like it always had. However his studies in Stealth Training, Offensive and Defensive tactics, and Wizarding Legal (the study of wizarding laws which was required in every office of the Magical Law Enforcement division) had all taken an upturn as well.

Kingsley had told him he was shaping up as the most promising Auror since Tonks or Proudfoot, a compliment he took to heart. Also, since Kingsley and Bashir were both eager to bolster their ranks of Active Aurors, Harry progressed through the studies and training as quickly as he was able to learn the new abilities before moving on to the next subject. The return being that he would spend twice the time in the probationary period when he was finished with training.

'Most aurors need the 3 years to learn perspective, discipline, control, and maturity. You gained everything you needed during your fight against Voldemort. I daresay I have to teach you how to gain a perspective on how the real world can be.'

Harry completed his potions lessons, with much help from the book Snape had given him, and Wizarding Legal class ahead of schedule. He discovered along the path that nearly all of these concepts he was learning were very interesting to him. Perhaps that's why he caught on so fast. Hermione had certainly been proud of his rapid succession while Linder, on the other hand, continued to treat him with an icy indifference.

Despite all his hard work at the ministry, his time at the Burrow became more regular and comfortable the longer he stayed. However, he had started to have moments of anxiety. Having grown up in a small house with only his Aunt, Uncle, and Dudley, the Burrow, with all of it's people constantly moving about the place, made him feel slightly trapped.

He had decided that he was going to talk to the Weasley's that evening at dinner about finding his own flat in London. After a lot of contemplation, Harry decided that he didn't wish to live in either of the places that he already happened to own. Living in his parent's house would be too difficult for him and Grimmauld Place didn't hold any happy memories for him.

Therefore he had arrived at the idea of getting a flat in London. He would be close to the Ministry and not too far away from The Burrow should Ginny, Ron, or Hermione want to visit. He knew that Ginny wouldn't be exactly thrilled about the idea but he hoped that when he mentioned they would somewhere private to go that wasn't a grass field, she would come around to the idea.

Over the last month, Molly had kept an eagle eye on both couples while in the house. Only Arthur's gentle counsel had stopped her from forbidding them all from taking anymore nighttime strolls after Hermione and Ron had returned with Hermione's shirt on inside-out. Ginny and George had taken particular delight in teasing them about it. What actually saved Ron from a heavy tongue-lashing from his mother was Hermione's quick spellwork. She managed to switch the shirt using magic before Molly was able to be sure of what she had seen. But being a trained mother, she suspected enough.

Harry and Ginny had frequented their spot in the field over the month as well. They too had their close calls with parental retribution but they had managed to stay on the Molly's good side. Though they had not gone much farther, it was not because it was getting easier to control their emotions and feelings. In fact, the last time they had been there just 2 nights ago, they nearly were discovered by George in nothing but Harry's boxers and Ginny's black lacy underwear that she had adorned for his benefit.

It did not help Harry control how far he attempted to go. They both later admitted that if George hadn't wandered through the grass field towards the nearby river, they may have gone much farther. They both also agreed that it would not have been the best idea. Despite how passionately Harry felt towards her, and all the things that had prevented them from being together, he knew that they were both still too young to travel some roads.

'Are you sure?' Ginny asked him as they wound their way through a clump of trees in the grass field. 'Mum and Dad would let you stay here as long as you want'

'I know, Gin.' Harry placated her. 'And I would probably stay if I didn't know any better.'

'I've just grown accustomed to being close' she said as she pushed him with her arm in an ironic contradiction to her words.

'I can tell' he replied with a smile. 'But in just under a month you'll be 17, so you apparate on your own. Not long after that you'll be at Hogwarts.'

She made a sour expression and looked at the ground. They had not broached the subject of her final year of school often, and when they had, no conclusion or solution could be reached. Neither wanted to be away from the other but short of her dropping out, there was no viable alternative.

'At least we will have somewhere to go that's private that doesn't also have bugs and dirt all over it.'

She laughed as they rounded a tree and headed back to the burrow for dinner. Once again, Ron and Hermione were in Abingdon with Hermione's parents. Since they had found her parents and learned that her mother and father were going to have a baby, Hermione had spent a great deal of time going back and forth. Her mother was progressing through pregnancy easily, though she was being helped covertly by Hermione.

On occasion, Ron went with her. He spent much of these days in jittery fear around the Burrow. Her parents seemed to like Ron, according to Hermione, but he still allowed old insecurities to overrule his reasoning which was minimal at best anyway. As Harry and Ginny entered the house, Molly met them at the door with a surly expression.

'Go wash up, both of you. Dinner is nearly ready and Percy will be back soon.' She had been especially fussy about them that day because Percy was doing the one thing he had never done before; bringing a girl home to meet his parents. For this reason, Ron was with Hermione, George was with Lee Jordan and Angelina, and Charlie was with Bill and Fleur at Shell Cottage. Molly had seen to it that they were all away from home this evening. Harry agreed that it was a very wise decision.

'So who is this girl, Mum?' Ginny asked as she dried her hands.

'She works in a restaurant a block away from the visitor's entrance to the Ministry.'

'Carluccio's' piped up Arthur from behind his copy of the Evening Prophet.

'Right. It's a nice place from what Percy says.' She spoke with her back to Harry and Ginny as she slowly made her way around the kitchen and dining room cleaning nearly every surface.

'What's her name?' Harry asked curiously.

'Victoria Blatt'

Ginny looked round at her mother at these words. She looked confused, like some piece of information was floating in front of her face that she couldn't decipher.

'What is it, Gin?'

'I'm not sure. I feel like I've heard her name before. Oh well.' She gave up and began setting places at the table.

'Is she muggle born?' Harry asked before he could stop himself. He realized a moment too late that it might be inappropriate to ask in such a way. Luckily no one gave him any funny looks.

'No' Molly said. 'and she is English by birth but Percy told us that she was educated in the US at one of the American magic schools.' However at these words, Molly turned and looked at him furtively.

'What' he replied apprehensively?

Ginny stopped to look as well before Molly continued. 'She, of course, knows who you are, Harry.'

'Yea?'

'Well she's very excited to meet you. She asked Percy if she could have an autograph.'

Harry exhaled heavily, suddenly dreading the upcoming dinner. About 10 minutes later, Percy could be heard in the yard laughing while a young girl's voice mingled amidst his cackle's of laughter. Ginny gave Harry a significant look. His thoughts probably were aligned with hers; this could end up being a very long night.

The door opened to allow Percy and the young girl came inside. Harry had to admit that he was impressed with Percy. The girl was shorter than Harry by several inches, had long blonde hair with very pretty, angular features. She was wearing simple blue jeans and a t-shirt that did nothing to hide her figure.

'Hello, mother' Percy said with a smile. He introduced everyone to her saving Harry for last. She seemed to flush slightly when she shook his hand be she was by no means shy.

'Hello, everyone, it's great to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about Percy's family so it's great to finally meet some of them.'

Molly ushered them to the kitchen table that, for the first time Harry could remember, had extra room on it. At first, Harry had been highly reluctant to dive into conversation with Victoria, but he wasn't given much choice when she and Ginny seemed to have much in common. It also turned out that she was difficult to resist conversationally. Harry couldn't remember laughing so much in a long time.

'So then what?'

'Well, she ran out of the room leaving him to fend for himself.'

'What did the birds do?' Victoria asked.

'Tried very hard to remove Ron's eyes.'

She chuckled slightly. 'Dense, that one is.'

'You have no idea' Ginny said under her breath causing Molly to scold her.

'Don't talk about your brother like that. He… he-'

'Took a long time to come around' Harry finished trying to save his best friend's reputation.

'How long is "a long time"?' Victoria asked with a grin.

Harry glanced at Molly apologetically. 'Several months and it was at least another year before they actually got together. '

This time, even Molly couldn't help but smile at her youngest son's ineptitudes.

'Well it sounds like to me that he needed a quick hit with a thick stick if you ask me' Victoria said

'Still does' Ginny muttered lowly again.

'Now, Ginny, Ronald does the best he can' Percy said unable to take his eyes of her.

'Yea, cause you a born casanova, too' Victoria quipped at him causing Percy's cheeks to flush slightly. Across the table Arthur couldn't help himself.

'Yes, do tell us about how you two met.'

Percy turned deep red now and shook his head but Victoria smiled mischievously

'If you must' Percy said frowning.

Victoria took a deep breath and began

'He and a few blokes from the ministry ate lunch there a few times though I was never their waitress because I was usually the barmaid. But one time, we had a poor girl call in sick so I covered her booths. Then Percy and his pals came in and sat down and …'

She paused looking at Percy who merely shook his head in a shameful motion.

'And when I asked them if they wanted a pint Percy said "We eat here all the time"

Percy turned if possible even redder while the rest of them laughed heartily.

'No there's more.' Victoria continued. 'He was so precious stumbling over his words, especially when he ordered fraledo linguini instead of alfredo linguini. But when they got up to leave, he walked over towards me but before he reached me he ran into another waiter with a tray of food that ended up all over him.'

At this point Harry, Ginny, and Arthur were roaring with laughter while Molly tried diligently not to laugh but she was just as red as Percy from the effort.

'At the point, he gave up and left. I didn't see him for a few days after that.'

'I took a few days to repair my face from permanent blushing' Percy said from behind his hands. Harry laughed again at this remembering all too well what it felt like.

'But eventually' Victoria continued, 'his blokes convince him to come back.'

'Yea, that and he was probably disgraced that he hadn't received perfect marks with you' Ginny said causing Percy's face to reappear with a dark expression.

'He snuck in but we nearly ran over each other when he tried to go to the privy.'

'I was sure you were going to laugh at me and walk away. By that point I had almost completely given up anyway. So –'

'So instead of trying to say something sly or trying to impress me with big words, he simply said "Hello miss. Sorry about the last time."

Harry looked at Molly and Arthur, both of whom were smiling brightly at their son. Percy maintained his deep red expression but he was smiling now and he and Victoria were staring at each other.

'and then you said "Yea I've never had anyone order fraledo before. Were you having a bad day or something?"

'To which you said the sweetest thing anyone ever said to me in that restaurant. "No ma'am. I just have a hard time speaking when embodiment of beauty is staring at me" Victoria blushed a little as she recounted Percy's words.

'Ahh Perce that so-' Molly began

'I was trying to be sarcastic. I never imagined she would actually consider talking to me.' Percy told them in an obvious attempt to ensure they didn't think he was trying to be the hopeless romantic he so plainly was.

'Why don't you ever say things like that?' Ginny said suddenly slapping Harry harmlessly on the arm.

Harry stuttered for a moment before regaining his wits. 'Because you'd only laugh at me and call me a prat.'

Ginny regarded him for a moment. 'Fair enough. What happened next Victoria?'

'Well, after he had convinced himself that he was completely out of luck, I asked him "Why did you come back?" She took a breath. 'I had convinced myself that he was only in because his lads had talked him into it.'

'Those three couldn't convince to breathe if I were suffocating' Percy stated plainly.

'But instead he said "because I couldn't stay away" Victoria kissed Percy on the cheek causing Molly to literally bounce in her seat with elation. 'After that we stood there and talked long enough that my manager came and reminded me I was still on the clock.'

Molly and Arthur couldn't be happier from what Harry could tell and he couldn't blame them. She seemed to adore Percy, as odd as that seemed, and she was certainly personable.

'How about you though?' she said looking at Ginny and Harry. 'How did you two meet?'

Harry turned to look at Ginny who smiled widely. 'You'll have to spend the weekend with us for that story.'

'Ahh. Give it to us in a nutshell.'

'In a what?' Harry asked confused.

'A nutshell. Give us the short version.'

Harry laughed out loud at that request. 'There is no short version. My life has been anything but a short story.'

'Sure there is!' Ginny said smiling deviously. Harry inwardly cringed at what she might say. She had quite a sharp wit when she set her mind to it. 'I liked Harry for years but he was too much of a git to see it. Then he dated a twit for a while but that didn't work out. After that he saw me kissing another boyfriend once and it nearly drove him mad. Then we won the Quidditch cup and he kissed me. Then he left me to kill Voldemort and then he came back. Now he's too afraid of me to leave.'

Molly gave her a daughter a disapproving look while Victoria laughed heartily.

'I'm not afraid to leave you, I just don't ever want to be away from you again' Harry said indignantly. 'And how did you figure out that I didn't like seeing you kiss…. Nevermind.'

'Yep, Hermione.' Ginny said brightly finishing his internal thought aloud.

'Damn her' Harry said quietly causing Percy to laugh for the first time in a few minutes.

After much opposition, Harry and Victoria were allowed to clean up from dinner while the others retired to the sitting room. No doubt Arthur was going to ready the TV to show to Victoria. Harry waved his wands and the dishes left the table and began washing themselves in sink while he and Victoria began putting things away into cabinets.

'You much different from what I thought you would be' Victoria said nonchalantly.

'As are you' Harry replied. 'Though I only found out about you minutes before you got here.'

They cleaned in companionable silence for a few minutes before Victoria stopped and stared at the kitchen table apparently lost in thought. She seemed heavily concerned about something though Harry had no idea what about. He didn't have to wonder long, however.

'Harry? Can I ask you an odd question?'

'I suppose so' Harry said curious enough he stopped what he was doing to look at her.

'There is something about Percy that scares me. He speaks very highly of his family and you. And a girl named Hermione. But he never wants to talk about his twin brothers. And every time he tells a story from his past its from several years ago.'

Harry held his breath for a moment. He knew where this was going but unsure of what exactly she was going to ask or what he would say.

'Why won't he talk about these things? Obviously, I know you were all involved in the war but I was in hiding with my parents. I don't know much of the details of what happened.'

Harry exhaled long and slow. Of all the things he could tell her, he knew what she wanted to here but instead told her what she needed to her. These weren't his stories to tell. That was for Percy to tell her when he was ready. Harry had learned of the power of divulgence at the right and wrong times.

'Well, it's only right to tell you that he won't talk about his twin brothers because they aren't …. twins anymore. Fred was killed in the battle and the family is still… coping with it.' He paused to steady himself. He still had a sore spot for Fred as well.

'As for why he doesn't talk about the war, I shouldn't tell you. It's not my place to tell you something that he is… holding inside.'

'So you know what it is' she asked eagerly?

'Yes but it's not right for me to tell you. We all have skeleton's in our closet. The upside is, they are ours to deal with how we want.'

She nodded but looked no less concerned or disappointed. 'Thank you, Harry. I know you just met me but thank you for telling me that. I just didn't… didn't want to…'

'Percy is a good guy. He has his issues just like the rest of us. Trust him and he will tell you in time. He'll want to, I'm sure of it.'

She smiled at him and thanked him. They finished the rest of the work using as much magic as Harry dared to use not knowing much household wandwork. If the plates had attacked them, he would have felt more prepared.

'I didn't embarrass myself did I?'

'Definitely not. Arthur and Molly adore you because of how you adore Percy. Which I must say is pretty surprising' Harry finished turning to look at her.

'He likes me' she said pointing at her forehead 'not me' she finished gesturing to her body. 'And he's talented and driven. My last boyfriend wanted to make a career betting on Quidditch matches.'

Harry conceded her point and finished cleaning the counters. 'I can certainly tell you that you are more pleasant than Ginny and I feared you would be. Molly said you might ask for my autograph.'

As expected she cringed slightly. 'Well, once we all got to talking, you just seemed so… normal that it was too difficult to think of you as a celebrity.'

'I could hug you' was all Harry said making Victoria laugh.

As expected, Arthur was showing off his "Tellyvision" when Harry and Veronica made it to the sitting room. Victoria took to it with great interest though it could have been a ruse to win over Molly and Arthur. One that Harry doubted she would need.

'I should put one of these in my flat' she said as she pressed the volume buttons. At her wards, Harry tensed. He hoped it went unnoticed but Arthur gave him an odd look but let it pass. They spoke for several minutes while Harry remained in stoic silence trying to find the right words. He didn't want to offend Molly and Arthur but he knew it was time to find his own place. Somewhere he could go to be alone if he wanted.

'I got lucky. I found a muggle company that had flat for lease in Kensington. It's near plenty of stores, even a few wizard owned ones, and I have roof access so I can come and go easily.'

'You should take Percy there some time.' Ginny said from behind a copy of Witch Weekly.

Percy who was reading a file folder from work said 'I've seen it' nearly the same time the Molly said 'Ginny! That's hardly appropriate.'

Victoria turned red as did Percy. Molly simply sighed and said 'My children are vagrants'

Arthur laughed at her words. 'Molly dear, they aren't vagrants. They're young.' Percy visibly relaxed while Harry only tensed even more. Molly was clearly not going to like the idea of her youngest child going to Harry's flat by herself. Harry was quickly losing confidence in himself. Unfortunately, he wasn't given the option.

'Pretty soon, Molly, we'll have to hear Ginny ask if she can go to Harry's flat' Arthur gave Harry an indiscernible look.

'That's silly. Harry doesn't have a flat. Except for Grimmauld Place and who would want to live there.' This time Arthur smiled.

'You're right. He doesn't have a flat' Harry looked at Arthur, probably with an expression of significant alarm, '…yet.'

Ginny hid farther behind her magazine while Molly turned to look at Harry. Percy, sensing danger ushered Victoria into the kitchen under the pretense of making tea. Harry hoped that he did because tea was the best way to calm Molly if this was about to become a shouting match.

'Harry?'

Molly looked… surprised more than she did concerned. 'I was going to talk about it with you in a slightly different manner' he finished looking towards Arthur who simply smiled.

'Fred and George, Harry. You wouldn't have hidden for long.'

'I suppose not' he said resigned. So Harry told them about how he felt. About the anxiety of the sometimes over-crowded house and that he felt that in order to start his own life as an adult, he would need his own home. He told them how incredibly grateful he was for their giving him a home when he felt like he didn't have one, but he would never be able to call any place a real home until it was really his.

Thankfully, they agreed. Partially. Arthur was sympathetic to his reasons but was obviously contemplating something. Molly was outright opposed to the idea. She didn't like to see any of her children leave but especially since Fred's death, she wasn't happy to ever let anyone leave the house. Harry was happy once again that she had taken him in.

'Harry, you're too young.'

'Molly he…'

'He's the same age you were, Mum' Ginny said putting down her magazine. A bad omen if ever Harry saw one. Ginny was much to brash sometimes when it came to arguing with her family.

'That's beside the point, Ginny. You're too young to…'

'I'm too young' she said heatedly. 'I thought it was about what Harry wanted.'

'It is' Harry said weightily while standing, placing himself between the bickering family members.

'Please don't argue over this' He said looking meaningfully at Ginny. She was going to let this become a battle simply to force her mother to see that all her children were growing up. There was an easier way and Harry intended to use it.

'Look Molly. I'm going to level with you, even if it frightens me a little.' Arthur laughed this time and put down his TV remote he had been examining. 'Yes, I love all of you and I have loved living here with you. But yes, I want my own place to live in. I've always lived in a house, a place that I was a guest in. I love the Burrow, don't get me wrong, but I need a home. My own home. Sometimes I need some solitude as I'm sure you can relate to since you have seven children. And yes… I'm going to ask if Ginny can visit occasionally. I realize she is not of age yet so I have no objections to chaperoned visits for a while. Ron and Hermione can accompany her or I'd love to have you and Arthur visit for dinner sometime. I'd love to repay some of the kindness you've shown me.'

'But Ginny is nearly of age, as I'm sure she will argue, and technically her choices will be her own once she is 17. I will abide but what rules you set, but unfortunately, we are growing up. And I am much more wary to the ways of the world than I wish to be. She will be safe while there with me, that much I promise. I almost lost my chance to build a life with all of you. I'll be damned if anybody will take it away from me again.'

Molly went through several emotions quickly, finally settling on one somewhere between admiration and resignation. She looked at Arthur for a moment while they had a seemingly silent conversation.

'Very well. There will be rules but she may visit.' Molly said as she stood. She smiled and kissed Harry once on the cheek. 'Thank you, Harry.'

Harry smiled and nodded and gave her a hug. He turned and looked at Ginny who looked like Christmas had been rescheduled to today.

'But she will be chaperoned. Until she is 17, at least.' Arthur said as he retrieved the Evening Prophet from a side table. Ginny's smile disappeared in a hurry.

'But that's –'

'That's fine. Thank you, Arthur.' Harry gave Ginny a look that said _choose-your-battles-carefully_. She backed down thankfully just when Percy came in from the kitchen followed by Vitoria, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione knew of his plans to find a flat and had told Ron while at her parent's house, but she and Ron both looked astounded at who Percy was holding hands with. Harry couldn't blame either of them.

The remainder of the evening passed without incident. Hermione and Ron agreed to help Harry find a place and help move into it. Though why they agreed to that he wasn't sure. The only things he had to move were his trunk full of school books and clothes that didn't fit and various belongings around Bill's room upstairs. But he was grateful nonetheless. To ensure that peace was kept, no one took a nighttime stroll that evening.

Harry spent the next week training tirelessly during the day and searching for a flat in the afternoons and evenings. The result being he was exhausted each night. However, his work did not go un-rewarded. Bashir told him on Wednesday that if he progressed at the same pace, he would be assigned to a mentor to work in the field with as early as August. Harry inwardly hoped that it wasn't Linder. He still couldn't discover what it was that Linder didn't like about him.

Friday turned out to be a very eventful for him however. He had just finished a training session in stealth with Kingsley when he was scheduled to go to Dark Arts Defense practical with the third year trainees. However, they had been called away by the MLE squad to learn crime scene investigation techniques. So Harry had been instructed to accompany Linder in the Battlefield. Harry was excited and nervous at the same time about dueling with an experienced Auror. Death Eaters who were evil were certainly skilled but none of them had been specifically trained to battle other wizards.

Therefore Harry stepped into the room at exactly 10 a.m. to find Linder sitting calmly in a chair in one corner of the room.

'Good morning, Paul. I was told –'

'I know what you were told.' He said icily. 'Are you prepared?'

Harry stared back confused. Linder seemed extremely angry at Harry. Like it was his fault that Linder had been put on this kind of duty.

'Did I upset you in some way?'

Linder gave him a dirty look and said. 'If you don't know, then don't ask.' Without warning, Linder pulled his wand from his coat pocket and threw an unnamed hex at Harry. Only his young reflexes and Pennchester's glove saved him from being hexed. Harry blocked the spell and retaliated with his own hex choosing to use the verbal incantation to try and lull Linder into a false sense that Harry was completely inept at non-verbal spells.

_He probably thinks I'm inept anyway_ he thought to himself as he blocked another curse. Linder was very good and had impeccable aim. Much better than the trainee's he'd been dueling for the last few weeks. Several minutes later, or it could have been seconds, neither of them had made any progress at subduing the other. Harry wondered when the obstacles or creatures would appear but none did. The room remained the same bare room it began as.

'Come on, Potter. Stop blocking and show me that power that killed _him'_

Harry couldn't understand the animosity towards him. In his contemplation, he got careless and a well placed banishing charm shot him across the room against a particularly stationary bit of wall. Wasting no time, Linder crossed the room and bound Harry with _incarcerous_, took his wand, and tossed across the room.

'Now what, Potter' he spat at Harry. 'What would you do now that some evil bastard has you bound and you have no wand?'

Harry stopped wondering why Linder hated him so much and retaliated with a little of his own anger.

'I guess I'd have to have my wand back. Harry closed his fist and then called his wand as he always did. Across the room, Harry's wand disappeared and reappeared in his hand behind his back. Using a revulsion jinx, Harry shot from the wall, knocking Linder's legs out from under him. Harry vanished the ropes and tried to capture Linder with a body-bind curse. Linder managed to dodge the curse and shot one back at Harry.

'You call that power, Potter?' Come on show me what you got. Well placed curses won't always win a battle. Sometimes it takes a little power and some bollocks to overpower a death eater.'

Harry was becoming tired of Linder's icy attitude. Gone were the days that someone would openly hate him and talk down to him, all the while asking for retribution from Harry, without receiving just that.

Harry set his feet, aimed his wand, and put as much effort in to a Reductor curse that he could muster. A white beam shot across the room wide enough to remove Linder's torso. The air in the room heated up intensely as soon as the spell was released. It suddenly felt like a sauna in the room until the spell ricocheted off of Linder's shield charm back towards Him. Harry used his own shield to deflect it towards a bare wall. About the time he thought _not even Ginny's redactor curse was that powerful_, the curse hit the wall of the room and reduced a portion of it to smoking ash.

As Linder stared at the large hole Harry had created, through which Harry could see the bustling squad room that had gone immediately silent, the magic of the room began repairing the wall. After 15 seconds the wall looked as baron and unmarked as it had been before Harry tried to destroy it. Linder looked at Harry and sneered even more that before.

'That's better'

'_Linder!' _

Bashir had entered the room with Kingsley trailing behind. 'My office. _Now!' _

Linder stomped out of the room leaving Kingsley alone with a confused Harry.

'What's going on? Why does he hate me so much?'

Kingsley looked at Harry with a pensive expression. Whatever it was, Harry was sure it wasn't going to be a happy piece of information.

'Paul has a troubled past. One he apparently blames you for.'

'How could it be my fault?' Harry replied indignantly.

'Do you remember the prophecy about you parents?' Harry did but was unsure what that had to do with it. 'The part about three times defying Voldemort has to do with Paul and his family. Your parents were caught in the middle of a battle between the Order and Voldemort. They were protecting a family in Walworth with Benjy Fenwick. When a battle broke out, the Auror's were notified and Linder was the first to arrive. He caught two death eaters that night and ended up killing two others before Voldemort showed up. Benjy was blasted to bits and your parents and Linder escaped. But not before Voldemort got a good look at all of them.'

Harry stood there in horror. Linder had known his parents personally and never said anything. 'A few weeks later, your parents went into hiding and Linder's entire family turned up dead.'

Harry inhaled sharply at the words. 'Wife and two sons, ages 14 and 16. All killed by Voldemort for his involvement.'

'So that was my fault?' Harry said frustrated.

'With their bodies was a note that said "_They should have given up the Potters"_

Harry stopped his next retort. Now he understood why Linder was so cold towards him. Harry couldn't say he wouldn't have felt the same way. He stood there staring down the hall wondering if he would ever meet someone who hadn't given up something for him. He cursed Riddle for what could have been the millionth time.

'On a happier not, you seemed to have held you own against him. Paul was one of the best at one time. He and MadEye took down several death eaters together.'

Normally that would probably have made Harry feel pretty good but today he could only think about the torture the man he worked with had been enduring. Harry had lived against all odds while Linder's entire family was slaughtered uselessly. Kingsley told Harry to go home after lunch because his classes with the 3rd year trainees had been cancelled due to the seminar which Harry suddenly realized he should have gone to. In any case, it was lucky he went home because he was almost completely incapable of thinking about much else the rest of the time he was there.

When he got back to the Burrow, Ginny was there with just Molly in apparent discomfort. By Friday afternoon, Ginny routinely was tired of being home alone with just her mother for company. Today though, she had news of a flat available in Camden Town near Regent's park.

'It's quite large, has a good view and isn't in a shady part of town. It had these numbers with it but I wasn't sure what they meant.'

Harry smiled indulgently at her. 'It's their phone number. Where did you see this ad?'

'Oh, Mum sent me to the market it the village and it was written on the front page of that muggle paper whatever it's called.'

'The Daily Telegraph?'

'Yea that's the one. I saw it said something about flats so I looked through but I didn't have any muggle money so I just wrote it down.'

Harry wished that she had gotten a price but he was thankful nonetheless. He kissed her on the cheek and thanked her wondering how on earth he was going to contact these people without a phone to use. Ron had used one once to call the Dursley's. Perhaps the still had it. He made a mental not to ask him about when he got home.

Ron came home at such random times since he was working with George and he occasionally came home with such weird injuries, even Hermione had had to consult a trusty textbook to discern a way to fix them. However, nearly every day at 4:15, Hermione came home from her hard day of undoing ridiculous Ministry policies.

'Why are you home early' she asked Harry when she came into the kitchen. He felt a slight ping of resentment at the word 'home' but he quickly dismissed it.

'Afternoon classes were cancelled due to a seminar. So I came home.'

Soon after, Ron came home as well, this time sporting a very exquisite tiger paw instead of his left hand. Molly, Ginny, and Harry all roared with laughter while Hermione searched for a solution. Though most of the time the book she hid behind was shaking.

Harry managed to discover what Arthur had done with the telephone during attempts to correct the paw, so he retrieved it from the shed where Sirius's bike was still hid and called the company leasing the flat. The price they quoted him was reasonable but the deposit seemed a little much. Harry decided that once he saw the place he would decide whether or not it was worth it. It so happened that he could see the place in about an hour so he told the manager he would meet him there and they would go from there.

Hermione and the newly paw-less Ron would accompany him as well as Ginny, though it took some negotiating with Molly. Harry apparated them all to Tavistock Place where they found a seven-story apartment building of red brick and Victorian style framework. The neighborhood looked very peaceful. At one end of the street was a few shops and a small park while apartment buildings lined the street in the other direction.

A short middle-aged man was standing in the stoop of the building swinging a large rung of keys with an expression that clearly said _I could swear that they weren't standing there a moment ago_. Wasting no time Harry crossed the street and greeted the man.

'Mr. Potter? Hello I'm Connor Hayes. I must say I expected you to be older.' He looked at Harry in confusion with his three friends all under age for muggle customs.

'I expect you must. I attending a nearby university and am looking at this flat while I'm here. My family live in Little Whinging.' Harry hoped his lie held water but this man was pretty sharp. Obviously he didn't want a flake renting one of his properties.

'This is pretty pricey for university lad. How are you paying for it' he asked skeptically.

'My parents are. I live with my aunt and uncle in Little Whinging but my parents set up a trust for me before they died.'

Apparently satisfied, the man shuffled up the steps and pressed in the keycode to let him in the building. It was a six story walkup that the man conquered without complaint. He led them to the top floor apartment 6B where Harry noticed was plenty of room to Apparate in and out if he needed, though he might need to cast a silencing charm on the hallway.

The apartment was certainly spacious enough. I had a large living room with a bay window that had a great view of the nearby park. The kitchen was fully equipped even though the appliances were slightly outdated. There were two bedrooms and bathrooms, and a small room probably meant for an infant or an office. Hermione and Ginny both ooh'd and ahh'd at the master bathroom so he supposed that was a good sign. There was a very small balcony outside the master bedroom just big enough for a chair and maybe a small side table to set a drink on.

He and Harry haggled over the deposit price and building expenses. Eventually they settled on a price agreeable to all parties involved and they shook hands. Harry felt an immense satisfaction at having obtained a flat so quickly but he couldn't find anything wrong with it. Mr. Hayes departed after leaving Harry his business card with a time to meet him to get keys, door-code, and sign the lease.

They stuck around for a few minutes under the pretense of where Harry was going to put his things. This, of course, didn't take long as he owned virtually nothing. So spent the minutes testing it to make sure it held no old enchantments and that it would hold new ones that were cast on it. Satisfied, they all left while discussing how they were going to obtain the important things like a sofa, bed, and dinnerware.

'I guess I'll have to get an alarm clock' Harry said while they listed off things he needed.

'Or I could just come over every day and _Levicorpus_ you' Ron suggested.

'No, no. The alarm clock will do fine.'


	21. Ch 20 Exchange

Ch. 20 Exchange

The following morning, Harry used the floo to contact Bill asking him to accompany him to Gringott's bank. He had been "cleared" by the goblins but Harry still didn't trust any of them fully. So the two of them went and exchanged wizard gold for a substantial amount of muggle pounds. He also took a generous amount of Wizard gold in case he needed anything form a magic shop. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Molly then all ventured out into downtown London searching for everything Harry would need for his own flat.

Ginny, Hermione, and Molly rarely ever found themselves on the same brainwave, today they seemed to be in agreement about nearly everything. It was frightening to Ron but merely amusing to Harry. Together, Molly helped Harry find a sofa, a beautiful four-poster bed much like he had at Hogwarts. This one was larger however, though he didn't voice it to Molly, it was certainly big enough for two.

He found dinnerware, a few muggle household appliances and lamps since the flat was equipped with electricity, a recliner, side and coffee tables, bookshelves, armoire, and dresser. Most of the things Harry found, he scheduled to be delivered the following Monday. It would mean that he would have to take that day off of work but Bashir might understand. If not… well he'd done worse things in life.

As they trudged down Clerkenwell drive, muggles seemed to be out in force that day. They had seen dozens of muggles in shirts with pictures of swans on them. Unable to explain it, they just went about their business. As they passed Berry Street, someone behind them yelled out.

'Oi! Harry.'

They all turned around and Harry saw one of the last people, save Riddle himself, that would be flagging him down in downtown London: Dudley Dursley. He came running up but behind him was a young girl about their age wearing his letterman's jacket from Smeltings.

'Dudley?'

'Hey, Harry. I thought that was you. How are you?'

'I'm… fine. How- how are you?'

'Great!' he exclaimed with a look to the young girl. 'Oh! This is Susan Smith. Susan this is my cousin Harry that I told you about.'

Uh oh. Red flags started popping up all over Harry's mind that apparently also shown on his face because when he looked back at Harry, he shook his head slightly and gave him re-assuring expression.

'Oh yea – this is Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Molly.'

Everyone greeted each other kindly though Molly seemed slightly guarded. She had never been happy with his treatment at the Dursley's.

'Look, Harry. I'm sorry about how Mum and Dad were when you came over that day. They haven't been quite right since those months in the north. They hate you for it as a matter of fact.'

'Well, I guess I could apologize if it weren't for your own good.' Harry said a little heatedly.

'No, I get it. Really I do. And I wouldn't have met Susan if we hadn't gone.' He smiled at the young girl.

'Yes, I guess I should thank you. Dudley has been great to me.'

'Dudley?' Harry asked perplexed. 'He's been nice? I knew you were treating me differently but I honestly wouldn't have thought you would… you would ever-'

'Yea, I guess I didn't either. But everything changed when I turned 16. A guy at Smelting's that year convinced everyone that I was in the Guinness Book of World Records for most burgers eaten in a day. After that, I started seeing how I had been for so long, especially you. '

'That's … good I guess. I certainly appreciate the change'

'As do I' Susan chimed in.

'I wish you could come by the house some time, but the vein in Dad's head probably couldn't take it.'

They all laughed, especially Harry who remembered all too well how it pulsed when danger approached. It was better than a sneakoscope at times.

'That's true. Why don't we get a bite to eat sometime?' Harry suggested looking round at his companions.

'That'd be great, don't you think Susan' who nodded enthusiastically.

'Great! I actually just got a flat here in London so I'll send you a message… somehow' he stumbled remembering how Vernon hated owls. 'I'll get it to you somehow. Is the phone number the same?'

'No actually. Dad changed it so you wouldn't try and contact us.' Dudley wrote down the number on a receipt he had in his pocket and gave it to Harry.

'Well we got to go. We are going to catch a movie at Renoir Cinema. It was good seeing you Harry. I'll try to make sure Dad doesn't explode if he knows it's you calling.'

Harry chuckled and shook Dudley's hand. 'It was good seeing you too, Dud. Nice meeting you, Susan'

They walked down the street leaving Harry with a new outlook on life. Eventually, they made their way to Diagon Alley where Harry found several things, like an alarm clock that would bounce around the room until you turned it off, a chest much like the one he'd seen in the fake-Moody's office 3 years ago, a two-way mirror for him and Ginny to use when she went to Hogwarts, a cloak like Hagrid's but it would keep him warm, cool, dry, or whatever the weather called for as well as having several dozen pockets that were only visible when you tried to access them, and a special cupboard he found that he hoped to give to someone.

Harry found a magical optometry shop that he really wanted to go it but all four of his companions screamed 'NO' when he tried to go inside. With confusion lining every millimeter of his face, he looked at Ginny and said 'Ok? And why not?'

'Because your birthday is next week'

Harry stood there for a moment dumbstruck. Between Ginny, training, and Carrow and Greyback, he had completely forgotten that his 18th birthday was approaching fast. Cursing himself for not remembering to watch what he said. He never liked getting presents much but he especially hated getting them from the Weasley's or Hermione because they had already given him so much.

He resolved himself to be more wary for the rest of the day and to tell them all 'Nothing big or complicated. I'm lucky to have reached my birthday this year so I get to choose how to celebrate it.'

'Not a chance, mate. Mum's already invited nearly all of the DA and half the ministry.'

'Well, damn.' Harry said lost for words for a moment. 'Well you're not cooking then' he said turning to Molly. 'You've done enough for me so you're not spending all day cooking. I'm hiring a caterer.'

Harry sounded much more confident than he felt about telling Molly what she was going to do in her own kitchen. Ginny turned to look at her, Hermione smiled exasperatedly, and Ron even stepped back a few steps.

'You're sweet, Harry. If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do.'

Harry exhaled not realizing he had been holding his breath.

'But I'm choosing the food' she said quickly.

'Deal.'

From then on Harry made sure to not to linger at windows looking at things else the others might try and get it for him. They made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and then headed back to the Burrow. Harry told them he would meet them there as he had to go sign the lease for his new flat. After handing the man the money for the deposit, signing the lease in what seemed like a hundred different places, he left the office with 3 keys and a 5-digit code to his very own place.

Excitement literally oozed from him but he reeled it in so he could mark one more thing off his to-do list before returning to the Burrow. He walked down Charing Cross road for a time looking for a good spot when he saw a small side alley big enough for people to walk down but not near big enough for cars to traverse. He crossed the road, passed under a billboard that read 'turnkey' and walked about 40 feet before stopping.

He looked around and made sure that no one was around before saying out loud 'Kreacher'

With a_ crack_, the tiny, aged house elf appeared and gave Harry a unsteady bow. He clearly didn't like being out in the open in muggle London.

'Hello Kreacher. I'm sorry for calling you here but I need to ask a favor of you.'

'Of course, Master. Kreacher would be proud to perform a favor for the vanquisher of the Dark Lord' croaked the old house elf.

'Please, Kreacher, it will always only be Harry to you'

'Yes, Master Harry.' Harry frowned but decided to not worry about it. He didn't need to hang around talking long.

'Mrs. Weasley is throwing me a birthday party next week but I told her she wasn't allowed to cook. Would you be willing to cook for the party?'

Kreacher's face lit up, or at least it seemed to. 'Yes, yes, Master, of course Kreacher would.'

'Thank you, Kreacher. I don't really know the details but –'

'How many witches and wizards will be at Master's party?'

Harry though hard but knowing Molly, it could be a staggering number. 'I'm not that sure yet. But I'll let you know. I'm sure it will be around twenty.'

Kreacher thought for a moment which made Harry chuckle. If any muggle came down this small alley, they would find a young man bent half over talking to a wrinkly, flappy-eared elf that was rubbing his chin like he was trying to do complex arithmetic.

'Kreacher will bring Winky. Winky has been getting into much trouble in the kitchens. It would be good for Winky to get away from all the other elves.'

'That's fine. Will it be ok if Mrs. Weasley comes in occasionally to help? I'm sure she'll try to'

'No, it will be Kreacher's job to cook. He will shoo the Weasley women out if he needs.'

Harry laughed thinking that that would be fun to see. But not wanting to cause a problem, he thanked Kreacher again, who agreed to come to the Burrow the following Friday to start cooking. Harry had to remember to ask Hermione to help him keep problems to a minimum that day.

The remainder of the weekend passed without incident. Monday came with much excitement to much in the house. Hermione was meeting with a committee to approve many of the changes and additions she made to policies within the ministry. If the committee approved of her methods, she would be put on the task force assigned to re-write unjust laws that had been put in place during Voldermort's regime. Percy had already been assigned to this group which Hermione didn't look forward to. However, she wasn't going to pass up a chance to prove herself.

Ron, who was so excited about returning to the Puddlemere training session, he nearly ran downstairs without pants on. Or at least that's what Hermione told Harry and Ginny that morning. To which Ginny said 'Why were you even in his room then?'

Hermione glared at her but Molly walked in at that moment effectively ending their conversation. Ginny would be accompanying Ron as well. She was excited as well because Cal had told Ron that he was always looking for talent so Ginny was welcome to come fly with the team and try and learn some new things.

Harry departed the Burrow just a few minutes after the others for his new flat. The deliveries started coming not long after he arrived drawing curious looks from some of the other tenants. A seventeen year old kid getting deliveries from a half dozen furniture companies to a flat that should be outside his price range was surely an odd sight.

By noon, most of his furniture had been placed in the flat for him to position wherever he wanted. The delivery men gave him another curious glance when he told them that they didn't need to assemble anything. But they left the boxes for everything including the armoire and four poster bed in the den of the flat and left.

Harry spent the next hour placing everything in the right room and levitating them to the places he thought they should be. He used _Erecto _to assemble that needed it. The sight of the four poster bed putting itself together had been so amusing to him that he actually assembled and disassembled the bed three times before moving onto the armoire.

The magical cupboard came as Harry sat down for a lunch he had made in his own kitchen. At a little past two, he decided that he had done enough to satisfy him for the day and he left for the burrow, making sure to lock the door with several spells he read about in a home security brochure at the Ministry.

As he arrived at the Burrow so did Ron, Ginny, an angry looking young man in a Puddlemere jersey and an official looking wizard that Harry had seen in the MLE Office. Molly was just stepping outside when Harry walked up behind the group.

'The boy was free to go as he is seventeen' said the wizard from MLE 'but the girl is underage. Therefore, I had to return here with her to inform her parents and\or guardians.'

'Inform me of what' Molly asked skeptically.

'That I was attacked!' said the young man as Harry flanked the group to get a better look at everyone. The wizard from MLE looked stuck somewhere between boredom frustration, like he thought this task was beneath him. The young puddlemere-clad youth had a black eye, bloddy nose, and a distinctive bruise starting to form on his neck. 'She punched me in the face and then grabbed my broom and hit me twice with it before Cal could stop her.'

'_Ginny!'_ Molly screeched, instantly turning red. 'What in the name of Merlin would possess you to do something –'

'Mum he deserved it. You should have heard what he said about her! Ginny said –'

'Ronald I told you to take care of you sister. Not set her loose on the first person that bad mouthed her.'

'Mrs. Weasley, the young man here –'

'Clive Stevens' spat the young man

'yes – Mr. Stevens here apparently did say something distasteful.' The MLE officer seriously looked like he would rather be anywhere else. Harry took a few more steps putting himself a few steps behind the young man with the MLE wizard between Ron, Ginny, and him.

'Well what was it' Molly asked angrily.

'First off' Ginny said in much the same manner 'he hit on me like a bloody idiot. And when I told him that I was dating Harry he said –'

'I called her a lying little trollop.'

'You did what?' she snapped turning towards the foolish youth. Harry could see this going badly fast. However after hearing what Stevens had said, he wasn't sure he cared.

'I did' he insisted further. 'That's when she attacked me. It was ridiculous. She had no right to do that. I mean, what idiot would believe that this little hot-headed _tramp_ would be dating _the _Harry Potter.'

'You should' Harry said as forcefully as he could. Everyone except Molly, who had seen him, whipped around to look at him. The wizard from MLE settled on frustration, Ron simply looked surprised, while Ginny looked immensely relieved to see him. But Harry had only eyes for Stevens who had turned green in the face.

'H-Harry Potter? So you really –'

'That's right pillock. Maybe a bloody nose isn't the only thing you're going to get today.'

He started towards him but the MLE Wizard held up a calm hand to forestall Harry from completely re-arranging this young fool's face. 'Mr. Potter, that won't be necessary' he said with a strained voice. 'My name is Chistopher Jones. I'm with the Magical Law Enforcement squad.'

'Obviously Mr. Stevens here would agree that he spoke _very_ wrongly today. So perhaps he would agree to apologize and not press any charges, this nice young lady wouldn't have to be taken before the Underage Behavior Committee, and I wouldn't have to fill out a large and tedious stack of paperwork. Maybe then he wouldn't have to fear retribution from _the man who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'_

If possible, Stevens turned a few shades paler and nodded his head enthusiastically. 'Are you sure because I could just leave you here to talk to Mr. Potter and his...' Stevens shot the man a look of utmost horror.

'Good. Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry for interrupting your afternoon. I hope you have a good rest of the day.'

'You.' he said turning to Ginny 'Calm down. He isn't wrong about the hot-headed part. You' he turned to Stevens. 'Pull your head out of your arse. Now get out of here.'

As the two people left, everyone looked between each other for a few moments before Molly rounded on Ginny.

'You just can't go hitting people like that. What if you had been seventeen, he could have pressed charges against you!'

'He wouldn't' Ron and Harry said together.

'How do you know?' Ginny asked rounding on them as well.

'I… I don't know. It just seemed to me that he wouldn't' Harry said with confusion. He wasn't sure why his answer had been so ready. He just blurted it out like she had asked him what two times two is.

'And you' she directed at Ron. 'Why did you know?'

'I'd have blasted that little git to pieces, that's why.'

Ginny smiled vindictively causing Molly to just storm into the house. As she did, all three of them laughed hysterically. That night, Molly invited Bill, Fleur, and Charlie to dinner which turned out to be great fun. Bill and Charlie especially liked the story of their littlest sibling punching a beefy back-up beater in the face.

Charlie brought a bottle of something called Rakia he had gotten in Romania. He told them it was a traditional Bulgarian, which was ironic since he got it from Romania, made from fruit. This particular bottle was made from Mulberries. He poured glasses of clear liquid for everyone, including Ginny though Molly and Arthur either didn't notice or didn't concern themselves, and they drank.

Charlie said he'd been saving this bottle for years and saw no reason why he should continue to hold onto it. After they all gulped a generous portion of it together, Harry decided that it could be years again before he reopened the bottle.

Hermione gagged, Molly and Arthur made faces like the drink had insulted them, Bill just shook his head, but Charlie and Ron seemed to like it. Harry thought it was interesting but had no desire to try it again. Ginny didn't make any faces, but she did set her glass down quickly like it might explode any second.

'Charlie, are you trying to kill me?'

'No, Mum. Just thought we … really I was just looking for an excuse to drink it. I'll throw it out.'

'No!' Ron snatched the bottle out of his hands before he could toss it in the bin. 'I like it'

Molly went around the room retrieving the glasses from the table, except for Ron who was still drinking his glass. Most gave theirs up without a fight but Fleur had left hers on the table and began walking away. Charlie struck a conversation with Hermione about how she liked Ministry work when Molly inhaled sharply.

Everyone in the room turned quickly to look at her. However, she was just standing near the dining room table holding Fleur's glass. Harry noticed for the first time that it was still full. It looked like she hadn't drunk any of it. Bill started to walk towards her slowly while Arthur returned from the sitting room.

'What is it, Dear?'

She looked from the glass to Fleur to Bill to Fleur and then back to the glass again. Just then, Hermione gasped as well. About the time Harry started to voice his own confusion, he stopped himself because something had dawned on him.

'Are you…'Molly began softly.

Bill looked to Fleur who was the only one that hadn't turned around yet. Slowly she turned to face Bill with what should have been a calm look but it was overpowered by excitement and emotion. Fleur nodded ever so slightly to Bill.

'We were going to wait to tell when –' but whatever he was going to say was drowned out by an enormous squeal of delight from Molly who crossed the room at lightning speed and hugged her son. She immediately let go and attacked Fleur as well. Arthur hugged both of them as well and went to find a bottle of mulled mead. Not Rakia.

'We were going to wait until the whole family was together but this is just as easy.'

'Bill I'm so happy for you' Molly said the teary eyes. 'Fleur have you told your parents?'

'Not yet. 'E are going to tell zem zis weekend. Zey are coming to visit.'

'Wonderful. Please tell them we said congratulations to them as well.'

'Of course' Fleur said they hugged once more.

After the excitement died down, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all volunteered to clean the kitchen while Molly, Arthur, Bill and Fleur went to discuss plans in the sitting room. Charlie left in somewhat of a hurry to head home. When they finished cleaning, they decided to take advantage of Molly's good mood by telling her they were all going to walk to the pond together. She looked skeptical but Bill asked her opinion of names at that exact moment so they were able to slip away.

'Do you think she'll be mad if we are gone too long' Hermione asked

'Yes' Ron and Ginny said together.

'So if we split up, we need to make sure we come back to the house together. Otherwise she will know we were not all together' Ginny said. Even though Harry and Ron had been in more trouble than either of the girls, it seemed that Ginny was easily the most diabolical one of the group.

Soon after, the group separated to their own private strolls agreeing to meet behind the broom cupboard in one hour. Ginny and Harry made it to the pond and circled to find a particularly cozy cluster of trees where Harry conjured a blanket and ropes he was able to bind to four trees. Now they had a makeshift hammock they could lay on instead of being forced to lay a blanket in the tall grass.

For several minutes, Harry and Ginny lay on their make shift hammock and talked about nothing in particular. Eventually, Ginny started running her hand up down Harry's side under his shirt barely grazing the skin over his ribs causing chill bumps to rise all over his chest. He was trying to tell Ginny about something he had learned recently but it became impossible to hold his concentration.

'Why did you stop talking?' Ginny asked him after several seconds of silence.

'I'll give you one guess'

Ginny laughed lightly and continued moving her hand. Harry inhaled sharply several times as she found a particularly sensitive spot causing a sensation somewhere between tickling and pleasure. Harry allowed his own hand to start doing a very similar motion on the skin of her thigh. She closed her eyes at his touch and moaned ever so slightly with her mouth closed.

The sound alone caused Harry's restraint to waver spectacularly. He wanted to pull her as close to him as possible and to kiss and touch her until the sun rose. When he held her close and kissed her, the world disappeared and nothing else mattered except the precious being he held in his arms. He knew though that if he tried to move to fast, the result could be them doing something they both knew they shouldn't.

Harry, unable to completely stop himself, allowed his hand to travel slightly farther up. He grasped the back of her thigh and pulled her as close as he could manage and kissed her, putting as much of the emotion and all the need he felt for her into the kiss. Ginny parted her lips allowing her tongue enter his mouth. For what could have been the remainder of their hour they stayed like this, kissing more passionately than they ever had before.

Finally, they broke apart breathing heavily. Harry's heart was racing at top speed whether it was because of lack of oxygen or intense emotion he wasn't sure. Harry opened his eyes and looked into hers. What he saw in them told him that she felt the same emotion he had, the same need he fought every time they were together.

'Harry, do you remember those spells you used to hide the tent you stayed in last year?'

Harry nodded confused. Sure he could cast them over the spot they had found but even if anybody walked up now, they wouldn't see anything that would get them into trouble.

'Ok. There's something I want to do and I better do it before I …. lose courage. But we'll need a very big towel, big enough for both of us to use.'

'Ok? I could turn the hammock into one I guess but why will –'

She put her finger on his lips. 'Trust me'

She reached up and closed his eyelids one at a time. 'Do not open your eyes'. She shuffled out of the hammock pulling him with her. She led him somewhere for several dozen steps though he wasn't sure where. She stopped him and a moment later she used a thin cloth of some kind to tie around his eyes.

Then she raised both of his arms up and took off his shirt. 'Cast all the spells you can' she whispered into his ear causing him to shudder furiously. He silently cast all the spells he could remember, which concealing them for a 50 foot radius from being heard or seen. They also shielded from mild to moderate hexes and jinxes though he sincerely hoped that he wouldn't be needing that protection.

'Stay here until you hear me say something.' He heard her moving around a little what he thought was the sound of a zipper being pulled. He felt his heart flutter and double its tempo. After just a moment he heard her say 'Uncover your eyes'

He untied the cloth with shaking hands and lowered it to find that it was Ginny's shirt. He looked around in confusion for a moment before his eyes adjusted fully and he saw Ginny wading in the pond about 20 feet away, the water was completely up to her neck. Her back was to him but she obviously knew what he was doing.

'You won't need…. Uhhh…. You can leave….' lost for words she pointed over her should with her thumb. Looking on the ground, he found what she was probably pointing at and his blood ran hot. Nearly _all _of her clothes were in a neat pile at the base of a tree. It was too dark to be exactly sure what was lying there but he realized that it was enough to make him wonder whether she was wearing anything at all.

He undid his belt with much more unsteady hands and let his jeans slip off. He folded and tossed them and his wand to the ground. His feet seemed to be unwilling to obey his commands but eventually they responded and he walked slowly towards the edge of the water.

The mud beneath his feet shifted and molded around his feet with each step through the water. As he approached Ginny he decided that she must be leaning down because it was only up to his waste and she was almost completely submerged. However, about the time he started to extend his arm to reach towards her, he stepped into a hole causing him to plummet into the water up to his shoulders.

'There is a hole there' she said as she slowly started turning towards him.

'Yes I believe I found it'

She smiled but still looked nervous. 'Harry I know you want to… to do more together. But I don't…'

'Neither do I' he replied straight faced.

'You say that but I can see the way you look at me sometimes. As can Bill' she added in a curt voice. She had nearly made her way to him which made his concentration wane even further. 'I can't see why it's any of there business. I'm nearly seventeen plus what we do in our personal lives isn't meant to be discussed in public forum. I can shag whomever I want.'

'Oh is that so?' Harry moved even closer to her.

'Yes' she answered losing the edge to her voice allowing uncomfortably to seep into it. 'But I wan't to wait at lease a little while longer. I just don' think we should yet, so close to losing Fred. I'm sorry if your upset but I know you said-'

'Ginny' he stared into her eyes. 'I promise. I love you, Ginny. I'm never going anywhere. I will always be here for you. So we will have all the time in the world to do those things. Right now, I'm just happy being near you'

She gave him sheepish look and cocked her head to the side.

'You know what I mean'

She nodded and smiled nervously. She reached out and grasped Harry's hand and pulled him forward out of the hole into slightly shallower water. She eventually stopped and allowed him to drift very close to her.

'I just wanted to be sure that you wanted to be _with _me. Not just wanted me' she allowed her hand to graze his bare chest underwater causing him to shudder slightly.

'I want all of you. Forever' he replied softly. 'Even if you are trying to torture me'

She laughed this time. Harry was knelt down so he could look her in the eyes. They sparkled in the moonlight so brightly. Like her soul itself was finding a way to be the brightest around despite whatever darkness had set in. Harry took her hands into his and pulled her towards him.

As the bodies met, so did their lips. Ginny's hands let go of his to run through his untidy hair pulling his mouth against hers even harder. Harry placed his on her hips noticing that she did in fact have bottoms on. However the feel of her bare skin against his chest was what surprised him. Their lips stayed locked together for an immeasurable amount of time before Harry broke away to kiss her neck. She gasped as his teeth gently grazed the skin over her collarbone.

She pulled his hair slightly but Harry didn't take his lips from her neck. He tried to kiss her in every spot from her bare shoulder up to her hairline. Ginny took one hand and raked her fingernails down his back bringing a gasp from him as well. As she pulled Harry's lips back to hers, he ran his own hands down her seamlessly smooth back and onto her bottom.

At some point in their blinded haze of kissing they had managed to make their way to a spot where Ginny started to lose her footing. Harry, still surely flat footed, lifted her and she wrapped her long legs around his waist. Harry, carrying her, slowly made his way back towards dry land. He got far enough that their upper bodies were exposed to the cool night air when he slipped on a rock and completely submerged the both of them.

They surfaced, both laughing but Ginny wasted no time in reminding him that her legs were still securely locked to him. She kissed him once allowing her teeth to bite gently on his lower lip before she lifted herself allowing him to kiss her jaw, under her chin and then down towards her chest. When Harry's lips touched the skin of her nipple, she inhaled sharply. The contrast of cool night air and Harry's warm tongue shot waves of pleasure through her.

Both of their bodies started moving on their own. The muscles in Ginny's legs started tensing causing her hips to grind against Harry. The bulge in Harry's boxers started putting intense pressure against the thin fabric between Ginny's legs. Their breathing started to sync as the moved together. Ginny's hands stayed wrapped around Harry's neck pulling his him as close as she could as she grinded her hips against Harry with increasing intensity. Harry continued to kiss Ginny everywhere his lips would reach while his hands found every inch of Ginny they could.

Without warning, Ginny released her legs and fell back into the water to look Harry in the eye. They embraced and kissed fiercely. Harry lightly bit Ginny's bottom lip and she moaned lowly and kissed even stronger still. Harry moved his hands back to her bottom and around to her thighs below her hips. Ginny stopped kissing Harry and leaned her forehead against his chin for a moment.

Her palms were against his chest when she seemed to realize where Harry's were. She looked Harry in the eye. Both of them were still breathing heavily. Ginny took one hand from his chest and placed it on his elbow and pulled his arm over to put his hand on the last little bit of fabric she still had on. When his hand found her, she shuddered slightly.

Harry's heart leapt into overdrive. He began rubbing his fingers against her making her breathing uneven and shallow. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip. Harry followed the only instinct he seemed to possess and started kissing her. First her lips then cheek and jaw. He pulled his teeth lightly over her ear at the same time he pressed his finger against her.

Unable to think about anything except the ecstasy she felt, she placed her hand over his, directed his fingers to move what little fabric was left, and guided him to the right spot. As soon as Harry's finger slid inside her, they both gasped. Ginny moved against him sloshing water around them, Harry kissed her neck and down her shoulders while allowing his remaining hand to wander aimlessly over her silky smooth skin.

Harry watched her face as he moved amazed at what he was able to do. Fear was no longer his primary emotion. It had been replaced by intense longing and a deeper love than he thought he was capable of. After what could have been an eternity, Ginny's breathing became shallower and her body started to tense. One hand was on his shoulder and the other on his bicep and they both clenched tight. Ginny's mouth, which had been open slightly, opened wider and she moaned low and heavy. Her body shook as she allowed a storm of pleasure engulfed her.

Just when Harry thought she couldn't hold her breath any longer, she collapsed completely falling into him. Harry quickly embraced her with both his arms under hers and lifted her off her feet while her breathing evened.

'That' she said breathlessly 'was unbeleivable'

'I agree' he replied in a low voice. He pulled her into an even tighter hug. When Harry put her back onto her feet, she nearly toppled over but Harry held her steady.

'Whoa! Hold on' she took a couple uneasy steps before she was able to walk full on her own. 'Ok, I'll be ok. Just lost my balance for a second'

Harry chuckled ever so slightly but Ginny heard him and turned around. 'Don't laugh at me' she said in earnest. 'It's not funny. I don't see you falling down'

'I'm sorry, Gin.' He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach and hugged her again. By now they were standing on dry ground, so the moonlight shone off of Ginny's perfect milky white skin. 'I love you, more than I can ever explain'

She spun in his arms to face him. 'Shouldn't I be telling you that?'

'You could if you wanted, I suppose'

'Ha Ha' she said ruefully. 'I love you too, Harry. I have since I was 13'

Hand-in-hand they walked to the tree where they had left their things. Ginny shivered slightly in the cool night air. 'Can you get us that towel?' Ginny asked as she tried to wring some of the water from her hair.

'I could but I don't need it' he said with a crooked grin. He pulled her into another embrace and ran his fingers down her back before calling his wand that was just a few yards away and dried them off in the same manner Dumbledore had used in the cave two years previous.

Harry however didn't anticipate what it might do to Ginny's hair which dried almost instantly but looked so insane Harry thought she might have been hanging her head out the Hogwart's express. 'At least, you're dry' he said through a small laugh.

'Shut it' she scolded as she tried to tame it. 'I can't go back to the house like this. Mum will go ballistic.'

Harry grabbed conjured the best hair brush he could having never used one himself. Ginny used it to reign in her hair as Harry put on his jeans. He put them on wrong twice before he finally got his legs straight. His attention was focused completely on the sight of Ginny brushing her long, beautiful red hair in the moonlight wearing nothing but a pair of underwear that didn't do much to cover the front and virtually nothing to cover her backside.

'What?'

'N – nothing. Just looking at you.'

She smiled devilishly. 'Is it torturing you?' Unable to form words, Harry just nodded. 'Good'

Ginny eventually retrieved her bra, shorts, and shirt from the ground. As they put their trainers on, Harry glanced at his watch to see that they had passed their one hour nearly ten minutes earlier. Once Ginny had satisfactorily made sure that neither of them had any embarrassing marks visible, he removed the charms and they walked to meet Ron and Hermione.

They found the couple behind the broom shed but their expressions made Harry want to turn around and go back. Hermione looked like she was ready to curse Ron and Ron looked confused and angry.

'Uh oh' Ginny said under her breath.

'Good' Hermione said evenly. 'Molly is probably wondering where we are.'

Silently the four of them walked back to the house. Harry was arm in arm with Ginny while Hermione was on one side of them and Ron on the other. Though he knew that Ron had obviously made a grievous mistake tonight, Harry didn't ask. He felt sure that Ron would either ask Harry for his opinion or for the book that he had given Harry for his 17th birthday.

When they made it to the burrow, Molly met them at the door with a wide smile, which was a good sign. He was slightly unnerved by the sight of her considering what he had just experienced. Hermione didn't stop once as she crossed the kitchen, into the sitting room, and up the stairs.

'I'm going to go talk to her' Ginny said kissing Harry on the cheek and following after Hermione.

Ron and Harry nodded and ascended the stairs slowly. Ron followed Harry into Bill's room and sat on the edge of the bed. Harry resumed packing some of his things into his new trunk. He glanced at Ron whose expression was flitting from annoyance to confusion to sadness so quickly that Harry was having a hard time discerning when the change actually occurred.

'What happened?'

'I have no bloody idea Harry'

Ginny walked up the stairs, stopped at her room to change out of the underwear she had worn in the pond. It was fine to wear during the day but it wasn't comfortable to sleep in. She slipped on her favorite shorts and a Harpies shirt before she ascended the stairs towards Charlie's room.

The memory of what she had felt earlier kept distracting her. She had never felt anything like that in her whole life. Even with Dean, who she had done some things with, nothing could compare to the intensity of what she felt that night.

She reached the landing and shook her head, trying to clear her head. She was sure she'd need all her best comforting techniques to try and fix whatever her moronic brother had done. She knocked on the door but heard nothing. Not just the absence of someone moving to open the door, Ginny heard absolute silence from the room. Concluding that a silencing charm had been placed on the door she threw caution to the winds and stepped inside.

She expected to see Hermione lying in bed crying or stamping around the room in anger or maybe even cursing a picture of Ron. What she did not expect was to find her about to change out of a very risqué set of lingerie. Ginny saw deep red and black before she shut the door quickly and spun around.

'I'm sorry, Hermione. I was coming to check on you and I knocked but I –'

'I said hold on' Hermione said in an embarrassed voice.

'I didn't hear you. I didn't hear anything so I thought you had just silenced the door so no one could hear you.'

'Bugger! I did, Gin. I'm sorry I forgot about that.'

'That's ok, I'm just going to pretend that I never saw what you were wearing so I can look you in the eye again.'

Hermione laughed uneasily but eventually told her it was safe to turn around. 'What did he do?' She gave Ginny a resigned smile and huffed.

'I guess it was easy to tell. He said something dumber than even I thought he was capable. And at the exact wrong time too.'

'I would think that you'd learned by now that with Ron, nothing is impossible'

Hermione laughed this time. 'That's truer than you know.' She looked at the floor seeing something else in her mind making Ginny shudder.

'I don't want to know.' She crossed the room and sat on the bed beside her. 'Now what did he do tonight?' Hermione gave her an uneasy look with a tentative smile. 'Oh no, do I want to hear this?'

'I'll leave out the details but some of it is part of the story.'

Ginny steeled herself. She had heard some really awful things from Bill, Charlie, Dean, Michael, Fred, and George so she was sure she could handle whatever Hermione had to throw at her.

'Ok, go ahead.'

'I just don't understand why he would lie like that to me. And after everything we talked about just a couple of days ago, I can't believe he would be so brain-dead as to talk about her when I just –'

'Hermione you're leaving me in the dust. I don't have any idea what's going on.'

'Sorry. A couple of days ago, we got into a conversation about… about what we did to each other that we liked.' She tried to be gentle but Ginny took the first blow to her stability well. She only flinched slightly. 'Well I've always been nervous about what he and lavender may have done while they were going out.'

'Ok, but surely that doesn't matter. I mean, he's been hung up on you for years. Even if he was an idiot that whole time'

'I know but I still wanted to know everything'

'Why? Wouldn't that cause more problems than it would solve?'

Hermione nodded slightly. 'Maybe, but did you ask Michael about what he'd done with Rachel when you started going out or did you let your first boyfriend keep that to himself'

Ginny smiled slightly at Hermione's insight. 'Touche'. Go on'

'Well he told me what they had done, and I wasn't too surprised or scared. I knew they had done some stuff but not everything.'

'How did you know?'

'I heard them talking about it one day.'

'Gross'

'Yea.' She shifted to sit Indian style and put her pillow in her lap. 'But when we talked about it, he told me everything they did, or at least I thought he did, and then I agreed to tell him everything Viktor and I did.'

'I'm sure that went over well' Ginny said with a laugh as she lay down on her side.

'Actually it was ok. We never really did anything more than kiss. He was too chivalrous and I was too scared. I mean, I was only fifteen.'

Ginny nodded trying to conceal the memory of what she and Dean had done when she was fifteen.

'Ok but what happened that was so bad?'

'Ok, well… this is the part you won't like' Ginny steeled herself again and nodded 'but I asked Fleur about, you know, physical intimacy a month or so ago. She's French, you know?' Ginny laughed remembering the stigma that surrounded French girls.

'Well, she told me about a book –'

'of course she did'

'sod off – she told me about a book that girls had read when she was at Beauxbatons.'

'Yes I'm sure that's how she heard of it. _Other girls_ had read it.'

Hermione smile and blushed slightly. Ginny supposed that either way, she had now read that book. 'Well, in any case, I looked up the name at Flourish and Blott's and then I ordered it under another name and had it delivered here.'

'What name did you use?' Ginny asked curiously

'… Monica Wilkins'

'Oh, that is so wrong. I'm surprised – no scratch that – impressed that you would do such a thing.' Hermione smiled in spite of herself.

'I know, it felt really wrong to write that name but it was the only one I could think of. Anyway' she shifted uneasily before going on 'It talked about something and gave a lot of helpful tips on how to be good at it.'

'So, I put on… _that' _she pointed at the underwear lying on the floor in the corner of the room 'and decided to surprise Ron with it. I didn't want there to be any part of him that still wanted what he and Lavendar did. But when –'

'Wait, what was so incredible about this… move?'

'Well… it was… it was… oh, I can't stand saying it. It's something you do with your mouth to his… his…'

'OK that's enough' Ginny said quickly with sudden understanding. 'That's plenty of explaining. Go on… I think'

Hermione blushed a deep scarlet but continued. Although, it took her a few moments before she could look Ginny in the face again. 'Ok…so, I did and I thought everything was fine when he said "So much better than Lavender"

A tear slid down Hermione's cheek and she sobbed once. Ginny, using all the resolve she could muster, crossed the bed and hugged her best friend.

'I wish I could tell you that Ron was just being a prat, but I doubt that will help.' Hermione sobbed again and shook her head. 'Did you even ask him what he meant?'

Hermione picked her head up and looked at Ginny. 'What do you mean?'

'Well did you ask him why he said that?'

'No! Of course not! I didn't have to. It was pretty obvious what he meant.'

Ginny looked at her friend contemplating what she was about to do. It went against her number one commandment of life, which was to never help out Ron, but she wanted to make Hermione feel better so she stowed her pride.

'Hermione, I can't believe I'm saying this but, It very well could have meant something totally different. Boys are hardly able to think straight when…' She shuddered again remember that her brother was the one implicated here. 'Look, I learned this from having six brothers and two boyfriends with wandering notions: Guys have a penis and a brain and only enough blood to run one at a time.'

Hermione laughed at loud at that and wiped the rest of her tears away. 'What are you saying?'

'Did you ask Ron what he meant?'

'No I just slapped him hard on the chest and got up and stormed away. Luckily I had my wand or else my clothes would have...'

'No, no. I don't need to hear that' Ginny said closing her eyes trying to wipe the image form her mind.

'Sorry'

'Maybe you need to go ask him. He may actually have a good explanation. If not, well then slap him again'

Hermione laughed and lay back against the headboard. 'I suppose you could be right.' She sat there for a full minute before Ginny's uncomfortable cough wiped the maniacal smile that had cropped up on her face. 'I'm sorry, Gin. Enough about me. What did you and Harry do tonight?' This time it was Ginny's turn to blush. 'I thought your hair looked weird. What happened?'

'We went swimming in the nip' she said quickly and quietly expecting her reaction.

'You what! You swam in that pond starkers?'

Ginny paused trying to think of a better way to put it but came up short. 'Pretty much'

'Ginny someone could have seen you. You would have-'

'No. Harry cast a bunch of those spells you three used to hide the tent last year'

'Oh. Well that would have worked' she wore her expression like she was trying to solve a particularly difficult puzzle.

'Another time, please' Ginny said earnestly bringing Hermione back.

'Sorry. You know I don't always want to hear about you and Harry, either. I think of him as my brother.'

'Then tell me to stop' Ginny said with a smile knowing that it only bothered her a little. Every little girl had at least a little bit of a crush on the idea of Harry Potter. After she told Hermione everything that had happened, in as little words as possible, Hermione blushed almost as much as Ginny did.

'How was it?'

'Intense' was the best word Ginny could think of. 'Like my head might explode from-'

But at that moment, they both heard what sounded like a herd of hippogriff's come running down the stairs. Anxious to see what the big commotion was about, they opened the door in time to see Harry coming past them.

'Oi!'Ginny called. 'What's going on?'

'I have to go' Harry responded breathlessly as he bounded up a few steps. His face was upset but his eyes were the same determined she had seen when he stood toe to toe with Voldemort just a couple months ago.

'Why, what happened?'

'Kingsley, Bashir, and some Auror trainees were attacked tonight in London. One of the trainees was killed.'

Hermione gasped but Ginny reached out to him trying to console the emotions she could sense he felt. 'Who killed them?'

Harry closed his eyes and an expression of deepest loathing clouded his usually attractive features.

'A werewolf'


	22. Ch 21 Path

**Greetings everyone! Thank for you for the reviews. I'm glad that someone enjoys the story. Please continue to R&R! If not to constructively criticize, then just tell me whether you like it or not. Thanks for sticking with me thus far and I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter. **

**R**

Ch. 21 Path

Harry sat in the sitting room with Ron watching a cozy fire shimmering in the hearth. Hearing it's crackling made Harry think of the common room at Hogwarts. He vaguely wondered how the repairs on the ancient castle were going. He'd seen a picture of the memorial in the prophet one day during his search of the Daily Prophet and it brought back memories of the battle that he had either forgotten or subconsciously ignored.

Ron's anger was evident in his face and in each step he took while pacing the living room. Molly sat just a few feet from Ron with her knitting needles moving at an extraordinary pace. After Harry had bombarded Ron with questions for nearly 10 minutes, he quietly recounted what had happened though Harry was much happier when he hadn't known so much about his and Hermione's relationship.

'You… I don't even know what to call you' Harry berated him.

'I know!' Ron moaned. Harry, at a loss for what word would suffice, simply slapped Ron on the back of the head. He couldn't believe that Ron could have been so wildly insensitive after she had…

'So?' Harry asked trying to dispel that thought from his mind.

'So what?'

'What in Merlin are you going to do?'

'I… I'll…We can…Bloody Hell, Harry I have no clue.'

'What are you two whispering about' Arthur said as he strode into the room followed by George.

'Nothing' Ron blurted out.

'Tis a bad liar, that one' George said sarcastically.

'It's none of your…'

'He did something stupid' Harry said seized by sudden inspiration. Ron gave him a look of utter horror. 'He said something… well-'

'Insensitive?' Arthur asked

'No not our Ronald here' George ribbed. 'He is surely the height of propriety and tact'

At this Molly laughed out loud and set down her knitting. 'My Ron is many things. Loyal, brave, courageous, virtuous maybe, but tactful he is not.' Ron looked to all of them as they discussed his obvious shortcomings like he wasn't present.

Arthur laughed and clapped his son on the shoulder. 'Go talk to her. I've seen how she looks at you. She loves you, has for several years.'

'She probably won't.'

'Then perhaps a gesture' Molly suggested. 'Something that says how you feel.'

'I feel like an arse'

'Ron, Language!'

'Well showing her your arse probably won't help.'

'George, what did I just say?'

Ron quickened his pacing as he became more hopeless. 'Ron, just follow your instincts.' Arthur told him a few minutes later. 'She loves you and only something _you _can do for her will make her feel any better.'

Ron looked into the fire for a moment before nodding. 'Maybe you're right'

'Trust me' Molly said grinning. 'He is.'

'C'mon Harry. I need your opinion' Ron strode towards the stairs with Harry a few steps behind. They padded up the stairs as quietly as possible. Ron stopped briefly outside Hermione's room before continuing on looking more determined. When they reached the topmost landing, Ron burst through his door and started rummaging through his Hogwart's trunk.

After nearly 5 minutes of objects flying dejectedly out of the trunk and several choice swear words, Ron pulled something hidden deftly inside a sock that was inside an old chocolate frog box that had been stuffed inside an empty box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor beans. It looked like an old bit of parchment but Harry noticed that great pains had been taken to ensure its safety.

'Great, Ron. I'm sure Hermione could use some new … old parchment.'

'Read it' he demanded, thrusting it into Harry's hand.

Unable to sway his curiosity, Harry unfolded the neat peace of parchment and began reading, which was quite a feat to accomplish considering all the things that had been marked out.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Hermione, My Love _

_Since everyone else has said no_

_The Yule ball is coming up pretty soon. And it would be this man's esteemed honor to take a witch of your astounding beauty_

_Hermione, ever since I watched you and Harry disappear under the Time-Turner, I can't help but feel that _

_I hereby formal ask one Hermione Granger _

_Bugger it all this is bloody madness_

_Wanna go to the ball together?_

_Why yes I am crazy. For you._

Harry felt a smile creep across his face as he finished the letter. He looked back at Ron whose ears had gone pink.

'What's this last part' Harry asked?

'A little insane scripting, you could say'

'Scripting?'

'Yea. I reckoned she'd have thought I was crazy when I asked her to the ball.'

'She would've had a point'

'Shut up' Ron said pushing Harry a little. 'What if I showed that to her?'

Harry thought for a moment. He hadn't made any grave errors concerning Ginny yet. He knew it was inevitable but he had been lucky as of yet.

'It certainly couldn't make it worse.'

Ron smiled and went for the door. As Harry approached the door, a white glow behind him made him turn around and call his wand. A large patronus the shape of a fox that neither of them had ever seen before stood staring at him.

'We have been attacked' issued Bashir's voice. 'A werewolf has killed a trainee and turned a muggle. Three others have been injured. You are all hereby deputized until further notice. Be in the squad room in 15 minutes. Do not come unprepared.'

Harry and Ron looked at each other for a brief moment. 'Blimey, Harry. What are we going to do?'

'We?'

'Oh, right, you. I forgot that we can't go off adventuring anymore.'

Harry grimaced but shot through the door nonetheless. He started bounding down the stairs when the door to Hermione's room opened to reveal Ginny looking at him incredulously.

'Oi!'Ginny called. 'What's going on?'

'I have to go' Harry responded breathlessly as he bounced up a few steps. He tried to make his face seem impassive but he was sure he failed miserably. She looked at him concerned which made his heart flutter slightly.

'Why, what happened?'

'Bashir and some Auror trainees were attacked tonight in London. One of the trainees was killed.'

Hermione gasped but Ginny reached out to him trying to console him. Somehow, he could tell the she knew he was already blaming himself. 'Who killed them?'

'A werewolf'

Hermione inhaled sharply and quite breathing. Ron crossed the landing and hugged her tightly. A tear had started to fall down her cheek as she leaned into him, completely forgetting she was supposed to be furious with him.

'Go'

Ginny squeezed his arm and kissed him once.

'Please be careful, but go. Catch him.'

'You don't even know it is him' Ron said soothingly towards Hermione but it was meant for Ginny.

'Harry does'

'You do?' Hermione squeaked.

'I can feel it. Who else would it be, even a werewolf isn't stupid enough to be in downtown London on a full moon.'

'Go' Ginny repeated. He kissed her one more time and then left.

Harry burst through the sitting room ignoring the questioning looks he got from Molly and Arthur, through the kitchen, and into the cool night air. The moment he left the Burrows enchantments, he spun into darkness as he whisked himself to the Ministry. He hoped that the others would explain to Molly and Arthur.

The deserted calmness of the Atrium was in complete contrast to the squad room. He and two older trainees he didn't know entered at the same time to utter chaos. He circled the edge of the room while raised voices came from nearly every corner. From what he could tell, Bashir still hadn't returned, Kingsley was nowhere and Dawlish was futilely trying to reclaim order. He was shouting for everyone to quiet down but no one could hear him over the din.

Harry stepped to the edge to a cubicle and pointed his wand in the air. He intended to release a sound like a cannon to get everyone's attention but what issued from his wand was more like that of a dozen cannon's firing all at once. It's effectiveness wasn't negated however, and the room became quiet almost immediately.

Dawlish smiled gratefully at him. 'All right. If would you would remain quiet please, many things must be done immediately.' The entire room seemed to freeze instantly.

'Laylle, Blane: go inform the Obliviators. Pines: go to St. Mungo's and take statements from those that are there and then summon an Oblivator for the muggles. The rest of you…'

'The rest of you organize a grid-search.' Bashir had walked into the squad room followed by Kingsley and Proudfoot. 'Scour London, and find that werewolf. Kingsley?'

'I have informed MLE squads who will be assisting. Everyone on the search will report to Proudfoot and Dawlish. Pines, I need you to report to us when you return from St. Mungo's.'

Harry nodded and went towards Dawlish. He was excited and nervous at the same time. He was finally able to take part in something without someone telling him it was too dangerous. He wasn't about to bow out now.

'Harry?' Kingsley said from behind him. 'A word please.'

The three of them, Proudfoot, and Dawlish entered Bashir's office. Kingsley looked composed but Proudfoot and Dawlish looked confused, as if they didn't know why they were here. Bashir, on the other hand, looked beside himself with fury.

'Sir? What's going on? Why are we heading up a grid search instead of at the scene. Surely –'

'Because Allen has a foolhardy plan wrought with uncertainty that will most certainly end in another fight for your lives and he's trying to approach it delicately.'

Kingsley rattled everything off nonchalantly but his mannerisms told him that he was just as unsure about the plan as Harry was about being there at all.

'Why am I here?' he asked.

'Because I want you here' Bashir said confidently. 'Do you know Edward Poynter, Harry?'

'Yes he is in the third year. He was the one person who beat me in a duel when I started with them.' Harry smiled ruefully remembering being beaten by a simple disarming spell. 'He just got married and is an expert when it comes to the Tornado's.'

'Not anymore' Bashir said quietly. 'He's lying in St. Mungo's morgue. They are going to … restore him for his funeral'

Harry lost balance and sat… or fell, really, into the chair behind him. The weight of death so fresh was pushing down on Harry. This was supposed to be over, attacks and deaths were supposed to be a thing of the past. He had rather liked Poynter but now he would never get to meet his new wife or discover just what he said was the key to keeping a woman happy that he claimed to know. A werewolf had robbed his wife of the good man she loved. But not _just a _werewolf.

'Was it… was it Greyback?'

'We are assuming but I am sure it was'

Harry's blood ran hot and furious as he regained his stance. 'How are you sure?'

'I've know what he looks like in wolf form. I've fought him three times before and will never forget it' Kingsley seemed to be looking through them to a time in the past. 'But Allen has a plan to draw them out tonight. Even if I wholeheartedly disagree with it.

Kingsley looked at Bashir who gave him a disdainful look. 'Don't look at me like that, Kingsley. I haven't even asked him yet.'

'Asked me what?'

'If you –'

'Let me. It's my department, Minister.' Kingsley nodded but didn't like the idea obviously, whatever it may be.

'Harry, I want you to return to the scene with us. A team from Magical Accidents and Catastrophe's is there now repairing some damage. Evidence Recovery is going to meet us there.'

'Why do you want me to go?'

'Because of this.' He tossed a small piece of parchment onto his desk that Harry could clearly see blood on.

_It should have been Potter. Blame him._

Harry felt relentless fury bubble up in him. It was enough when someone chose to stand as a shield in front of him. To protect him from a raging lunatic hell-bent on killing him, knowing that it could all end any moment. But this was an innocent was killed simply for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Harry's hand started to shake and the piece of parchment started to smoke and singe around the edge. Kingsley snatched it from his hands.

'Who left this? Did you get a good look at him?'

'It was Carrow. I heard him swear when he found out you weren't there'

'Why should I have been… where were you?' Harry ran one hand through his hair. Kingsley stood looking out the window that showed a clear starlit night.

'We were in Trafalgar Square for the graduation ceremony.' Bashir sat in his desk and rubbed his temples.

'Why were you there?' Harry asked wondering why a wizarding graduation ceremony was held in the middle of Muggle London.

'Ever heard of the King's Royal Hawks' Kingsley asked as he turned around. Noticing the confused look on Harry's face, he guessed not. 'Falconry was a sport enjoyed by the royal elite of England for hundreds of years. However, it was a wizard, an Auror, who taught King Richard III how to properly handle a Hawk. Since then, the Auror's have used that location for its graduation ceremony. Traflagar square is where the Hawk's were housed at the time.'

'Perhaps the history lesson can continue another time, Kingsley.' Bashir stood once more and started pacing. 'Someone set us up tonight. No one but a privileged Ministry employee would have known where we took the 3rd year Aurors tonight. Luckily, it can't be an Auror because they all know that you are not ready for graduation yet.'

'So we have a spy?' Harry asked as he felt the convoluted web that was his life get even thicker.

'Well a spy would mean that we know who they report to' Proudfoot said speaking for the first time. 'We don't even really know what the threat is.'

'But the quickest way to find out if it is a spy is to get our hands on Carrow and find out for sure. That brings me back to you, Harry.'

He sighed heavily and looked to Kingsley who simply turned. 'My plan is this: they were looking for you tonight, hoping to catch us all off guard. Whether they wanted to kill you or not, I don't know.'

Harry huffed thinking that this wasn't making him feel much more at ease.

'So I'm thinking that they might come back there if they know you are there.' He looked at Harry with wide eyes willing him to see something obvious that Harry was missing. After several seconds, it dawned on him what they meant.

'Oh, so you're going to use me as bait' Harry said nonchalantly feeling his pulse quicken. He thought that he should feel uneasy, or at the very least, scared. However, he only felt anxiety. Like he was eager to carry out this, arguably, ludicrous plan. As much as his brain told him that it was ridiculous, he couldn't fight the feeling that he was excited.

'Exactly. You will be an irresistible draw to them hopefully. Like a fine cognac to a drunkard fool.'

'Allen that's a little insane, isn't it' Kingsley said turning quickly.

'I quite agree, sir. Potter is only an Auror by definition. Surely he isn't capable of handling himself in such a situation.' Harry felt a strong twinge of anger at Proudfoot's words. Maybe he was young be he felt he had proved himself capable in tense situations.

'Well it's not that, Barney. It's …'

'Do not call me that' Proudfoot said sharply. Harry had to fight the urge to snigger at him.

'Your name is Barney?' he said as evenly as he could. Proudfoot glared at him darkly and Harry held up his hands in surrender.

'Sorry' Kingsley said before continuing. 'But it's the fact the Harry is young and has a promising career.'

'He is still an Auror and therefore subject to the responsibilities that accompany it.'

'But, sir, I'm sure Potter is quite able to fling a few spells but…'

'Quite a bit more than a few. I've watched him do some very advanced bits of magic. In fact-'

'But Allen, there is no sense in offering someone up as bait in a situation we know nothing about.'

'Kingsley, your still trying to protect him like the Order did.'

'You're trying to build him up to some kind of prodigy.'

'He could be. We don't know.'

'But this is ridiculous' Proudfoot said stomping his foot slightly.

'This is my decision' Bashir said crossing his arms.

'I happen to believe that I might have some-'

'Minister, he's right. You are still protecting him-'

'And _you_ shouldn't have a problem with that as you're making me out to be some kind of inept child' Harry spat unable to contain his annoyance at the three men anymore. 'No offense sir, Kingsley, or … Proudfoot, but don't I get a say?'

'I should think not. After all you are-'

'Damn near eighteen and perfectly capable of making my own views heard. I might add that you wouldn't be here if it weren't for Colin Creevey who saved your hide against Dolohov. He is… was younger than I am.'

Proudfoot gave him a scathing look while Kingsley chuckled.

'Yes Harry, you certainly do.' Bashir said smiling at him.

'I'm doing it. I want to.' Bashir nodded appeased, Proudfoot showed the same contempt as before but Kingsley just shook his head.

'Very well. It is, after all, your choice. Do be careful though. I hate to be the one to tell Molly and Arthur that you survived the war without so much as a single scar just to be killed in your first months as an Auror. I'd probably end up joining you in the afterlife.'

Harry smiled at him trying to thank him nonverbally.

'Ok then, let's get a move on. Proudfoot, go get Savage and Linder. Tell Dawlish and Springfield to find a lookout position up high somewhere. We will be on the ground trying to figure out how they escaped the anti-dissaparition barrier so quickly.'

Proudfoot nodded curtly and left with a quick sideways glance at Harry. As he left, Bashir grabbed a thick traveling cloak from a nearby coat rack. Kingsley stood with his hands behind his back wearing an indeterminable expression.

'It's different like this' he said solemnly.

'What is?' Harry asked as he started readying himself as well.

'It's different to knowingly walk into a battle when you are responsible for those you are with. I used to just be the quiet tall one.'

'You've never been that quiet, Kingsley.' Harry with a grin as he checked to make sure his glove from Pennchester was secure and that he still had his invisibility cloak just in case.

'Perhaps. But it's still different'

'I don't see you that way' Bashir told him. 'I see you as the bloody, stubborn, fool that wouldn't ever let the fresh, new, hotshot Auror help him track down Belatrix Lestrange.'

Kingsley laughed and nodded. 'You were quite enthusiastic. At the time, your energy irritated me.'

'Good'

The three men looked at each other for a moment, all the while Harry was thinking about what they were about to do. Proudfoot, Savage, and Linder returned shortly thereafter and together they set off to an apparition point to head to Trafalgar Square.

A short minute later, the six men appeared on Whitcomb St. next to a small department store. The side street was entirely deserted but Harry could feel tension in the atmosphere around them. Bashir nodded to the corner near them and they began moving at a measured, slow pace. They rounded the National Gallery and continued towards Trafalgar Square. Harry began having flashbacks of field trips here while in grade school. A particularly pleasant recollection of pushing Dudley into the fountain replayed itself in his mind making Harry smile slightly

'Where are we going?' Savage asked quietly.

'I don't want to put us too far into the open so let's round that corner and make it to the first fountain and go from there.'

As they approached, Harry felt his heartbeat steadily speed up he thought he stayed relatively calm. His senses tingled at any slightest movement. When a car horn sounded several blocks away caused Harry to jump, he took a deep breath trying to steady himself. Eventually they arrived on a large baron sidewalk of a cream-colored, granite building that had several flags hanging from the side.

They all stood stock-still, quietly watching for any sign of human or canine presence. Bashir held his wand aloft in front of him and emitted three quick flashes of light and waited. From a building on the north side of the square that Harry remembered as the National Gallery, three of the same quick flashes came. Harry assumed that this was Dawlish and Springfield and was glad that at least some backup was available.

Bashir nodded and they followed him and Kingsley slowly across the street into the square. Muggle repelling charms were obviously keeping it clear of bystanders because Harry knew that, even in the middle of the night, visitors were a constant to this tourist attraction. As Harry crossed the white stone that made up Trafalgar Square, he saw a red stain on the ground between two of the bronze Landseer lions.

Harry felt part himself crumble as he looked on the dark stain that hadn't been cleaned up. As this thought crossed his mind, so did another.

'Where is the Evidence Recovery team?' Harry asked looking over his shoulder involuntarily. At his words all the men looked around expectantly.

'They should be here. They couldn't have finished that quickly.' Proudfoot whispered.

'I agree' Bashir said softly. 'Something isn't right. Stay sharp.'

They continued to silently search the square for signs of anyone or anything out of the ordinary. Several times Harry thought he heard footsteps only to turn and find nothing. The last time, he and Kingsley both turned to look to find empty air once more. They looked at each other and Kingsley nodded grimly.

For ten minutes they slowly wound their way around to the stature of King Henry IV. Harry saw that a large chunk of white marble had been blasted off the base of the statue. But as he examined it closely, there were no distinct spell-marks. If someone had dislodged the marble using magic, some trace would remain there. Scorch marks, distinctive burn pattern, a distinct shape or pattern; something should be there. Harry could only conclude that it had been removed using some form of physical means. He looked down at the ground below it and found slight claw marks.

At that moment, not so far away, came an unearthly howl. Harry felt every nerve in his body vibrate and every hair stand on end. Harry quickly deduced the howl came from the way they had come, the west side of the square when another howl sounded behind them. Harry's blood turned cold as he looked at the alarmed faces on the men with him. They obviously had not expected there to be another werewolf.

'Two? When was there two?'

'I don't know' Bashir said. 'Earlier it was just one.'

'High ground' Proudfoot asked gesturing towards the steps nearby and Bashir nodded and began scanning the area.

They all took one step towards the steps of the National Gallery in order to gain a higher position when the undeniable scratch of fabric against fabric came from behind him along with quick shuffling footsteps.

Harry whipped around to face Nelson's Column and saw, yet again, nothing. He raised his wand and cast a silent_ Homenum Revelio_. The spell revealed three figures standing fifteen feet away with clear attack postures.

'Here!' Harry bellowed and threw a stunning spell at one of the figures. All three scattered as the other men turned as well. When they scattered, the cloaks that had been hiding them fell of two sets of feet.

'_Accio cloaks' _Savage said immediately and all three men were uncovered. Harry tried casting another stunning spell but missed just barely. The chaos of the red jets flying, some colliding in mid air, gave them the necessary time to regain their footing and begin firing their own spells back.

Harry didn't recognize any of their faces as he tried to block or dodge the spells thrown at them. Slowly, the Aurors backed up towards the steps until Bashir tumbled backwards when his feet met the first one. Harry barely blocked a blasting curse from destroying him before Bashir stood back up.

'We need the higher ground before those werewolves get here or we will get flanked.' Kingsley called as he blocked another curse. In response, Bashir thrust his wand straight up, dangerously exposing him to attack, and brought it down in an arc like motion.

'_Incendio Versuta'_

I thick bright line of purple fire erupted between Harry and the three men. This surprised the three men enough to give Harry and his companions enough time to begin sprinting up the steps. Harry heard the roar of the fire disappear and saw a green jet of light rush passed him and destroy a window of the building.

Harry would have normally felt inexpressible anger erupt in him, but the abrasive scratching of claw on marble brought his anger up short.

'Harry!' Kingsley shouted.

Harry turned and saw two enormous werewolves bounding across the last stretch of square and hit the steps. Harry threw a stunner at the lead one but missed due to his arm shaking violently. He ducked just in time as the werewolf leapt over him; jaws missed clamping on Harry's arm but mere centimeters. The werewolf slid across several dozen feet as it had no traction on the slick stone steps. The other wolf hit the stairs at just the moment the first missed Harry. This time however, Harry had no ability to duck as he was already on the ground.

Several stunners and curses flew through the air in all directions as Harry looked at the eyes of the werewolf advancing on him. In that instant, Harry could see the evil and vileness he had once seen in a blood and dirt covered death eater at the top of a tower at Hogwarts.

Anger and determination did not fail him this time. Harry slashed his wand through the air, throwing Greyback off his feet to clatter against the steps. A snarl behind him reminded him that there was another beast to contend with and jets of light told Harry that more dark wizards had arrived.

This plan had gone exactly as Bashir had wanted but none of them had expected so many to show up. Harry clambered to his feet and faced the werewolf that had regained its feet and threw the strongest blasting curse he could manage at it. The cannon-like sound that issued from Harry's wand seemed to rattle the world. The werewolf was thrown nearly a hundred feet into the statue of King Henry IV with a loud whimper.

Harry began to back up the steps and heard Linder bellow from behind a white column 'Carrow! Show your cowardly face. I know you're here.'

But all he got in response was a fresh wave of green jets of light. Harry felt his anger transform into slight fear. He had never felt so vulnerable in his whole life. In every skirmish, he'd had Ron and Hermione to rely on. He trusted Kingsley and Bashir but they weren't his friends. Harry mastered his fear and glanced around the column he had retreated behind. Seven wizards in Death Eater robes were slowly making their way towards the steps. Bashir had been right about needing high ground to fight a werewolf but it put them at a disadvantage against other wizards as they had nowhere to escape to behind them.

'We need to break the ranks of the Death Eaters. We'll never be able to defend ourselves against them _and_ Greyback.'

'Well do you have any ideas, Allen?' Kingsley said as he cast a well aimed stunning spell past the defense of one of the wizards. At least now the numbers were starting to even out but soon Greyback would clamber up the steps.

'I'm still thinking' Bashir said as he cast his own blasting curse. Nearby, a car alarm started ringing through the ruckus of constant incantations. Harry looked down to his left to see a muggle SUV with flashing lights emanating a substantial wail as the alarm continued. Harry, without regard to his own safety and against every instinct he possessed, darted out from behind the column and down the steps.

Greyback leapt at him but Harry just managed to duck under him making him fly headlong into a marble column. Harry felt a jet of light fly close to his neck. Harry decided he was close enough and brandished his wand at the vehicle in the swish and flick motion he had learned all those years ago.

The SUV lifted off the ground and vibrated slightly awaiting direction. Harry pointed his wand up and watched as the heavy automobile followed his motions. Harry quickly levitated the car a hundred feet in the air over the Death Eaters and brought it down with as much speed and force as he could.

The car slammed directly in the middle of their line and promptly exploded violently. Five Death Eaters were thrown bodily off their feet while the others shielded themselves. The four Aurors then quickly left their defensive positions and began throwing spells at the remaining conscious wizards. Harry was suddenly gripped around the waist by two enormous clawed and hairy hands.

Without thinking, Harry poked his wand directly behind him meeting soft resistance as he poked Greyback directly in the eye. Roaring in fury, Greyback threw Harry nearly 50 feet. Harry felt a tug in his torso as he sailed through the air. Harry hit the ground and felt immense pain erupt in his ribs and left forearm.

Ignoring the pain, he scrambled to his feet to see Greyback sprinting towards him. Harry called his wand and pointed it at the disgusting werewolf whose path he now stood in.

'_Sectumsepra'_ A white light flew at Greyback legs cutting one to the bone and slicing a deep cut in the other. The werewolf's gait faultered and Harry whipped his wand through the air and sent the werewolf catapulting towards the columns of the Gallery. Harry saw him hit with a satisfying crunch when pain erupted in Harry like he had only known one time before.

Harry heard a scream leave his lips, though he had no conscious though coherent enough to perform such an act. It stopped after what could've been ages. He heard the squeaky, arrogant voice of Amycus Carrow say 'Not to pleasant, is it Potter?'

'Carrow!' Kingsley shouted. A spell hit Carrow square in the chest as the man was thrown backwards. Harry looked to the spot on the ground where Carrow had landed and watched as he disapparated into nothingness.

Bashir swore but it seemed the situation had been diffused. Harry sat up from the spot where he had fallen when hit by the Cruciatus curse. But before he reached his feet, a glint of black and gold caught his eye. He reached down and picked up the large golden ring and breathed a little easier. It was the Resurrection stone.

'Harry!'

Harry turned to see Bashir, Savage, and Kingsley staring at him. Kingsley looked utterly petrified.

'What?'

'You're bleeding!'

Harry looked to where Bashir was looking and saw the clothes around his stomach were soaked in warm red blood. 'I'm fine' he said weakly as he tried to get to his feet. But as he found his feet, the world around him seemed blur and warp. The last thing Harry remembered was a sharp pain across his chest and a cold wetness on his stomach as the world upturned itself.

'Bloody fool'

'Ronald! Language!'

Two people were whispering nearby in heated discussion. Harry felt the warm soft feeling beneath him telling him that he was not in his aged bed at the Burrow.

'You'll wake him up. And if don't watch it, Ginny will take your head off if you call him stupid again'

'I'm not scared of her'

'You should be.'

Another person had entered the room whose voice he recognized. His brain seemed fuzzy but he was sure he knew the voice.

'She's worried sick about him. I can't believe he is still getting into trouble like this. I expect they will start keeping a bed open for him here just in case.'

Arthur's kind chuckle seemed to stir his brain into action. The last things he remembered seemed to flood back into his brain. Death Eaters. Werewolves. Fire. Blood._ Carrow and Greyback_.

Harry's eyes flew upon and he sat bold upright causing Ron to yelp. But before he could ask what became of Greyback and the others, pain ripped across his stomach.

'Harry!'

Hermione's hands pushed him forcefully back onto his bed allowing the pain to slowly subside.

'Don't sit up. You're abdominable muscles won't have healed yet.'

'What happened?'

'We were hoping you would tell us, mate.'

'Ron, he just woke up' Arthur admonished.

'No, what happened to me?'

'Oh. Well, Harry' Arthur began gravely. Harry didn't like where this was going. 'You had a concussion, three broken ribs, and some serious lacerations across your stomach. The healer said that Greyback sliced completely through your abs and only missed organs by luck.'

'You lost _a lot_ of blood and have been in a potion-induced sleep for almost 16 hours. The muscles on your stomach will heal but you'll be scared because they are werewolf wounds. We were assured that there won't be any other lasting affects except the scares.'

'Which are wicked' Ron finished causing a dirty look from his father.

Harry leaned up slowly and looked down at his bare stomach. Four long scars stretched from his bellybutton to his ribs. Harry groaned when he saw them. Molly was never going to leave him be now.

'The Healers found this in your hand as well. I didn't know you had anything like this. Reminds me of my Great Uncle Wilfred's old ring.' Harry looked at Arthur as did Hermione and Ron. He was holding a small black and gold ring turning it over examining it. Again Harry sat bolt upright this time snatching the ring from Arthur's grasp.

'Harry! You shouldn't –'

'Mr. Potter! What the blazes are you doing?'

Harry glanced at the door to the ward he was in to see a stern looking healer with bushy, graying hair. She wore white wizard's robes with several pockets for various instruments. On her nametag was written 'Pamona Stubbs'. She was giving Harry a severe look somewhere between exasperation and anger and looking down.

A line of scarlet stained the sheets over his stomach. He had ripped the newly grown flesh on his stomach and had started bleeding. He didn't even notice the pain until she drew his attention to the injury.

'Lie down. _Now._' She pushed him back onto the bed, moved the sheets and his shirt and started examining the cuts, tutting all the while.

'Why is it always the Aurors' she said disapprovingly 'Of course, I should have known that you were going to be a problem'

'What's that supposed to mean' he grimaced as she prodded the spot he was bleeding from.

'You' she looked at him significantly 'are always doing something dangerous. I'll bet my wand you'll be back here once a month.'

Harry looked at her. Her eyes, nose, and the way she pursed her lips disapprovingly. 'Are you married?'

She looked at him confused now but continued to point her wand at his abdomen. 'Yes but what does that have to do with you constantly doing something stupid.'

'What's your maiden name?'

She stopped her repairs to his stomach causing the pain to return slightly. She looked at him with a surprised expression. 'She did say you were sharp despite being constantly careless.'

'Sorry, but would you mind filling the rest of us in?' Ron asked annoyed.

'My name was Pamona Pomfrey. I am Poppy's sister. And she warned me that you three persistently try to find some new unique way to hurt yourself.' Harry chuckled slightly causing renewed stinging from the open cut on his stomach. 'Now lay still and let me fix this.'

She muttered under her breath until she left the room having repaired Harry's cuts. Occasionally Harry caught snippets like 'reckless' and 'thrill-seeking'. She left instruction that should he need help, to ask for a healer and that if he ripped them open again, she wasn't going to fix them.

'Where is Ginny?' Harry asked after Pamona had left.

'She is at home. I made her go to sleep because she didn't sleep all night. It took everything short of hexing her to get her to leave the room last night.' Arthur smiled at his daughter's devoted tenacity and found a seat near the nearest window.

'I promised her I'd send word when you woke' Hermione said standing. 'I'll go contact her.'

Hermione strode from the room to be followed back in a just a few moments by Kingsley and Bashir.

'Hello Harry' Bashir said gravely. Arthur looked from Bashir to Kingsley. He probably sensed the same thing that Harry did. This was not going to be a happy visit.

'Harry, we thought we'd tell you a few things before you went home this morning.' Harry gulped and nodded nervously. He was tired of seeing that look on people's face. It always meant heartache.

'First off, we managed to capture two of the Death Eaters and the Werewolf you injured. They are all being detained in the ministry, awaiting questioning.'

'Secondly' Kingsley said as he subconsciously played with the hem of his robes, something Harry had determined a couple years ago was a precursor to bad news. 'I don't know if you remember last night but, in the middle of the fight, Carrow appeared out of nowhere. It was right after you lifted that vehicle and -

'You lifted a car?' Hermione asked interrupting Kingsley. 'How on earth did you do that?'

Harry just shrugged but Ron voiced his astonishment as well.

'A _car?' _Ron said. 'Those things weigh a ton.'

'Two' Hermione mumbled.

'Exactly. Harry you have got to teach me –'

'Ron' Arthur said shushing his son.

'Oh. Sorry.'

'Arthur, you may want to take them into the corridor.' Arthur nodded and started to usher Ron and Hermione out.

'Why, sir? I'll tell them anyway' Harry said quietly but earnestly. 'Or is this information sensitive?'

'No it's not I suppose. There will be a write-up in the Prophet this evening.'

'It's good Harry that you have someone close to talk to' Kingsley said sadly. 'Sometimes this job… it takes a lot out of you so it's good to talk about it with someone.'

Harry nodded and looked to all three of them. They were his family no matter what blood said. Bashir nodded and maintained his somber expression. Harry felt his apprehension about them being there grow.

'After the car exploded, Carrow showed up. None of us saw him coming and right before he hit you with _Crucio_, he …. Savage was….'

Kingsley started fumbling his words. Harry felt his breath catch in his chest. He had never seen Kingsley lose his composure like this and it was extremely unnerving. Bashir put a hand on Kingsley shoulder. Kingsley took a deep, unsteady breath and lift his head to look Harry in the eyes.

'I'm sorry, Harry.' He took one more breath and said 'Blane Savage was killed by Amycus Carrow.'

Harry saw a tear fall down Kingsley's cheek as he felt one fall down his own. More needless death at the hands of those not worthy to use the air it took cast the spell. His pulse quickened and he started to stand. Hermione tried to stop him but Harry forestalled her. Slowly, painfully, but stubbornly, Harry stood from the hospital bed and planted his feet directly in front of his friend and boss.

'I'm sorry, Kingsley. I did not know you were close friends.' Harry put his hand Kingsley's shoulder. Kingsley nodded and ducked his head slightly. _This_ Harry thought, _is why you are a great minister. _

'We… we were in Gryffindor together at Hogwarts. We started Auror training together and were partners during the first war'

'He was a great Auror' Bashir said soothingly. Kingsley laughed lightly and wiped his eyes.

'He was hot-headed, tactless, and followed his gut instead of regulations.'

'So am I' Harry said. Kingsley looked at him.

'He was lucky to have good friend' Arthur

Kingsley sniffed and thanked Arthur. 'Now, all there is to do, is to catch Carrow' he said harshly. 'Perhaps you'll hit him with a car, Harry.'

'Maybe something bigger' Harry jested. All three men laughed darkly at the maniacal thought of crushing Amycus Carrow with a 1 ton chunk of metal. At that time, Healer Stubbs returned with Harry's freshly clean clothes and asked everyone to leave so Harry could change.

'Please try and refrain from over-exerting yourself, Mr. Potter. Poppy told me what you tended to think over-exertion meant too, so no, tracking down Amycus Carrow and strangling him with your bare hands falls under that heading'

Harry nodded and laughed at her words. It would be just his luck that Madame Pomfrey's sister would be his healer at St. Mungo's.

'Please take care of your abdominal muscles. When you subjected to the Cruciatus curse, the muscles tore in more than a dozen places around the laceration you had already sustained. Muscles take longer to heal fully than bones so please, be careful.'

Harry nodded and finished getting ready to leave. She had given a paste for pain if any bothered him. He was met in the hallway by Ginny, Ron, Hermione, George, and Molly, all of whom doted over him in his or her own special way.

Molly offered to levitate him home with he politely but adamantly refused, Hermione gave him suggestions she'd read about to help muscle regeneration, George told him that being turned into a canary would make him feel much better, while Ron simply said 'He's fine' and clapped him on the back causing a spasm of pain shoot across his stomach. Ginny smacked Ron on the head in response.

When they reached the reception area of St. Mungo's, Harry was nearly run over by a wizard who had managed to replace his head with that of a dog and was running around trying to lick everyone. Harry had to put all of his weight on Ron and Ginny to keep from toppling to the ground. A hot flash of pain wound its way down Harry's chest causing his vision to haze slightly.

'Harry!' Ginny said as she nearly collapsed under his unexpected weight. 'Are you ok?'

He breathed heavily for a moment before nodding. Apparently his grimace of pain did nothing to sway her.

'Well… you're lying but I kind of expected you to'

Harry laughed causing more fire to crop up on his stomach.

'Harry, dear, let's get you to the couch at home. I made vegetable soup that you like so much. So-'

'Don't you mean; at _The Burrow_, Mum?' Ron said turning to face his mom.

'Oh, yeah. My flat was ready today' Harry said happily. Molly only let disappointment show on her face for a second before it was replaced by determination once more.

'Harry, you can't stay there by yourself tonight. You are in no shape to be alone right now.'

'I'll stay with him' Ginny said brightly. The look Molly threw would have turned a vicious lion but Ginny didn't back down one bit.

'Ginevra if you think that I'm letting you stay there by yourselves, you've lost it.'

'We'll stay too' Ron said happily. 'It'd be good to get out of the Burrow for a night anyway.'

Ginny ignored him and continued digging holes with a large shovel. 'What do you think we are going to do? It's not like we can shag the night away. He can barely breathe without hurting.'

'Uhh… Ginny?' Harry started

'GINNY!'

'Mum, I promise that-'

'_I understand that you will be of age in a few short weeks but I will not allow my daughter to talk to me or anyone else like that. Especially in public. Don't think you're too old for me to wash your mouth out with soap'_

'Okay, okay. I'm sorry' Ginny said remorsefully, or at least Harry that it sounded sincere. Either that or she was an incredible liar. Harry looked from Molly to Ginny for several seconds when he started to feel light headed again and nearly fell over.

'Ok' Molly said ushering them forward once more. 'No need to argue about it here'


	23. Ch 22 Shadow

**Not sure about this one but I needed it for the rest of the story to make sense. As always: R & R and thank you for sticking with me this far. **

Ch. 22 Shadow

Harry managed to make it to his flat with minimal pain. Though the circumstances were far from ideal for his first night in his newly furbished flat, he was still excited to stay in a place that was his very own. The moment they had reached the sitting room, he had led to the sofa and instructed by Ginny stay seated les unfortunate things would befall his manhood.

So he lay comfortably stretched out as Ginny and Molly cooked an elaborate first meal for him and his friends. Hermione helped as best as she could having never really learned to cook. Ron had attempted on several occasions to join him in lounging but was steadily prevented from doing so by Ginny ordering him about the flat doing menial household chores. Harry didn't care really how they his things were put away so it amused Harry to watch Ron put his things away.

'Uh uh' Ginny said as she strode in from the bedroom. 'I need you to hang these robes in the closet'

Ron grumbled darkly at her as she entered the kitchen without ever slowing down. 'Bloody menace, she is. Who'd have thought she could channel Mum's spirit so well. Good luck, Harry'

Harry laughed at his beleaguered friend. Ginny smiled at him as she steadily readied the table for a dinner of delectable looking food. Steak and Kidney pie, roast corn, mashed potatoes, and Harry's favorite, treacle tart.

As Hermione brought the last dish in, Harry wobbled to his feet and walked the short distance to the table. He surprised himself by making it there with minimal pain, though straining his muscles in standing up and sitting down was a bad idea in retrospect. _Hindsight is always 20\20 _he thought to himself.

'Harry! How did you get over there' Ginny said as she came in with drinks for four.

'I'm not sure' he replied innocently. 'Though, I was under the impression that I still had control of my own legs.'

'You were wrong' she said with a mischievous grin on her face.

'Ok dears, I'll be heading back to the Burrow now.'

'You're not staying for lunch?' Harry asked, he was sure she would be staying. She did do most of the cooking after all.

'No, Harry. I need to get back home. Fleur is coming over to talk babies' she said simply as if this was all the answer in the world he should require.

'Ok. Thank you so much, Molly. Lunch smells incredible.'

'You're welcome, dear. I always say the first meal in a new place needs to be really appropriate.' She grabbed her cloak and started for the door. 'Now take it easy today and tomorrow. Let… Ginny help you. You heard the healer; no over exertion.'

With that, she bid everyone farewell and left. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione ate at his new dining table and laughed more than they had in weeks. Harry hadn't realized how little he'd laughed lately until he spent the lunch clutching his side from the pain of laughing at Ginny.

As dinner came to close, the idea that Harry was on his own time and his own dime really started to sink in. He felt free for the first time in several weeks, despite knowing that Carrow was still at large. Though, admittedly, having the Resurrection stone in his possession was a large improvement in itself.

'So what is your plan for the night?' Hermione asked to Harry and Ginny who was perusing a Quidditch Today magazine featuring Gwenog Jones.

'Take Harry to bed and have my way with him' Ginny said nonchalantly making Ron spray tea all over Harry's face. 'I guess the shower will be first though'

Hermione and Ginny laughed hysterically while Ron abashedly handed Harry a towel to wipe himself off with. 'Actually, I plan to sleep all night. These pain meds make me want to sleep for days.'

Ginny made a show out of looking disappointed which Harry smiled at. Ron was not a fan.

'Can't you just hold it in till I'm not in the room?'

'No'

Ron then proceeded to lecture Ginny on proper behavior for a witch of only sixteen years age. Harry thought it was presumptuous of considering his past actions with Lavender so stood gingerly and made his way to the kitchen not wanting to be present should Ginny decide that the best place for his steaming cup of tea was flying at Ron's head. Luckily, his getting up and moving caught their collective attentions.

'Harry, you shouldn't be walking' Hermione said putting down the Tales of Beetle the Bard.

'I know' he said.

'Don't make me knock you down' Ron said warningly.

'If anything is going to be knocking it's going to be _me _and Harry'

Ron growled while throwing his hands in the air and stormed out of the room saying he'd be on the roof.

'What is his problem? Why is he acting so prudish? Can't he accept that -'

'No' Hermione said nonchalantly from behind the book. 'He can't. Let him pout, I say. He seems to have forgotten that I'm furious with him'

Both Harry and Ginny snorted and Hermione looked at Harry suddenly completely mortified.

'Ginny' she moaned 'you told him?'

'No' she retorted quickly. Hermione just turned back to Harry and stared him down like he was Snape and he'd just given her an 8 out of 10 on her essay.

'Hey, don't come at me. I didn't want to know but Ron blurted it all out before I could stop him.'

Hermione blushed deep scarlet. 'What did he say?'

Harry thought for a moment before deciding it was best not to get involved. 'Sorry, 'Mione. But I'm not playing the middle man on this one. But I will go talk to Ron for a minute'

'Why talk to him? It's Hermione who is upset' Ginny asked a little hotly.

'I know. But we'll need a few minutes before we can properly look each other in the eye again, and I never gave Ron my "best-friend-advice' so…'

'Best-friend-advice?' Ginny laughed derisively. 'What could you possibly say?'

'I have no clue'

'Well how are you going to get up there? The healer said no apparating until tonight.'

'I'll walk'

'Walk?'

After a moderately heated discussion, or monologue rather, Ginny simply told Harry it was his own fault if he opened his scars and bled to death. So Harry painfully made his way up the stairs to the roof access. Luckily it was only one floor up or Harry wouldn't have made it. Ron was standing near the edge of the building leaning against one of the many A\C units.

He looked like the world itself had insulted him and he would soon retaliate. 'Hey' Harry said awkwardly as he hobbled over to him. Ron nodded in acknowledgement but made no effort to speak.

'You do know that you're being punished right?' Ron turned this time and looked at Harry with a mixture of anger and confusion.

'Why? What the hell have I done to her?'

'Whadya mean what have you done? If you have to ask, I'm not going to tell you. I _shouldn't_ tell you.'

'Why not?' Ron seemed to be getting steadily more upset. 'She has no right to be like that'

Harry scratched his head confused at how Ron could possibly think that. 'She – she has every right. I mean what you did was pretty awful.'

'_I haven't done a damn thing!'_

Now Harry started to believe that something was amiss here. Ron knew he'd done something because he had told Harry about it the previous night.

'Yes …yes you have, Ron. You told me so'

Ron's anger shifted to confusion and he shifted to face Harry. 'What are you talking about?'

'What are _you _talking about?'

'Ginny and the fact that –'

'Ron I'm talking about you and Hermione.'

...

…

'Oh. We talked… about that already.'

'I get the impression that she is still mad though.'

Harry turned now to look over the edge of the building. Muggles walked down both sides of the street. In a nearby alley he saw a man and woman embracing which made him want to go down and let Ginny have her way with him.

'She said it was ok though.

'What exactly did she say?'

Ron ran his hands through his hair uncomfortably. 'I apologized like a dozen times and she said "it's ok".

Ron looked at Harry questioningly. Apparently that had been the extent of their conversation. Harry laughed generously.

'I may not be a leading expert on romance, but I can assure you that '_I'm sorry'_ was not enough to resolve the situation.'

'But she said it was ok.'

'Sure she did. She also said she didn't mind when you were seen snogging Lavendar at all hours of the day either.'

Ron considered that for a moment and sighed. 'So what… she just said the opposite of what she really meant?'

Harry nodded with a smile and looked out on downtown London. He could see muggles in cars hurrying around the streets. A group of students in green scrubs from the nearby School of Pharmacy were walking into the building across the street.

'So…' Ron said dejectedly 'How should I fix this?' Harry laughed out loud making Ron look at him. 'What's so funny?'

Harry laughed a little quieter and clapped his friend on the shoulder. 'Ron, I know that Hermione is upset because she told me. Trust me. I'm just as lost on how to help it as you are.'

'Fat lotta help you are'

'I do my best.'

'Yea, sure you do.' Ron clapped Harry on the back and nearly knocked him over. 'Woah… ok. Let's get you back downstairs. If I go back down there with you bleeding, they'll both try and kill me.'

'_Try?'_

…'Yea, you're right.'

Harry and Ron struggled down the stairs, or at least Harry did. Ron laughed at each and every little wince that Harry made. He was chastising him for letting a puny little werewolf get the best of him when they walked through the door to a bazaar scene. Hermione and Ginny were both standing with their wands drawn pointing straight at a balding, pudgy man in muggle clothes. It was the man from Letriphy Harry had 'met' the day he was taken by Carrow.

'Greetings Mr. Potter. My name is –'

'The last time I… _met_ you, Dodgen, you apparated me to the middle of nowhere and told me you were going to kill me.'

The smile on his face didn't waver. 'That was not really me. But I think you already know that.'

Harry stopped leaning on Ron and stood up to the fullest height he was capable of. Even injured he was several inches taller. Harry waved Hermione and Ginny off and they lowered their wands but they didn't take their eyes of off him.

'What do you want?' Ron asked as he slowly walked from Harry to stand closer to Hermione.

'Do you not know?'

'Of course we don't, prat' Ginny said loudly. 'Or he wouldn't have asked.'

'A letter was sent to you weeks ago warning you of a return. Why have you not heeded our warnings?'

No one answered him but Harry drew his wand behind his back. 'We have absolutely no way of trusting you. So I suggest you leave.'

'I can't do that.'

'You may not get the choice' Hermione said evenly from behind his back.

'What must I do for you to trust me?'

'Leave' Harry said simply. However, Hermione's eyebrows raised and she looked at her beaded handbag that had been discarded on the counter in the kitchen.

'What is it?' Harry asked when he looked into her eyes.

'I have Veritaserum.'

'Splendid' Dodgen said sarcastically. Ron and Ginny looked at Ginny with astounded expressions.

'Well that's something we could have found out before now.'

'Shut it, Ron. I put it in there in case we needed to be sure of someone while we were on the run last year.'

'Get it' Harry directed her. She retrieved a small vial or clear liquid and handed it to Harry.

'Drink it, answer my questions and maybe I won't curse you into the next life'

Dodgen made a face like he was personally offended by Harry's comment. He shifted from foot to foot for a moment staring at the bottle of truth potion.

'I find that I'm at odds with you statement' he said without taking his eyes off the potion.

'What is that? University talk for "I don't like what you said?"' Ron said snorting and looking at Hermione.

'Why?' Harry asked urging the bottle even closer to his face.

'I don't think any 17 year old boy has the wisdom to speak of the next life.' There was an arrogant smile on his face that only agitated Harry further. Harry stood toe to toe with the man and quietly said:

'No other 17 year old has stood before Voldemort and survived two direct hits with a killing curse.'

Ginny looked at Harry for a moment and grimaced. He knew that she was sensitive about his final foray into the Forbidden Forest than night but Harry was too angry to care. Dodgen sensed defeat and took the bottle.

'Only enough for a few minutes' Harry nodded and Dodgen dripped a few drops of veritaserum on his tongue and closed his mouth. Harry waited for 10 seconds knowing that it took just a moment before it took complete effect.

'Who are you?'

'Lars Emelio Dodgen'

'What do you do?'

'I am an Adept Seer of the order of Letriphy and owner of Slug and Jiggers Apothecary'

'Why have you come here in my home unannounced?'

'To give you a final warning about the return. It will happen tonight.'

'What is the Return?'

'It's the return'

Harry looked at Hermione who looked as confused and surprised as he felt. He wanted to know exactly what it was but, just like the letter he had received, there is no more clarity from this Letriphy wizard than there is in the lake at Hogwarts.

'Just how dangerous do you think this is?' Ginny asked him gripping her wand in her hand. The tension in the air of the little flat could stop a hippogriff mid-flight.

'Immeasurable'

'Well does that mean it's not measurable because it's intangible or that it's so much that it's not able to be measured.'

'The … the second' Dodgen said with difficulty.

'It's starting to wear off' Harry said frustrated. 'Are there any more wizards with you? In this room?'

'Y-yes'

Harry didn't wait a millisecond before spinning around, sending violent pains across his abdomen, and locked the door with the strongest spell he had learned. Harry cast several spells in quick succession. Ron cast _Homanem Revelio _but no one else was in the room except them.

'Harry' Hermione was trying to get his attention and finally succeeded as Harry cast his last enchantment. 'He means us. We are in here'

'Oh. Oops'

Harry started to stagger on the spot as the pain in his abdomen caused his vision to start to blur. Dodgen remained mostly still as he watched the commotion.

'Harry. Sit down' Ginny told him forcefully. Harry obliged but mostly out of necessity.

'It's worn off Mr. Potter. Are you satisfied?'

'Marginally' he said through clenched teeth.

'That is good enough for me. He sat down on the chair opposite Harry with his back ramrod straight.

'Would you like to know what I suspect about the Return?'

'Why didn't you already tell us?' Ron said angrily from the window he had just been looking out of. 'Harry asked you, point-blank, _what is the return?'_

'But Mr. Weasley, I do not believe this to be true. It is only what we as Letriphy suspect.'

'Rubbish' he replied harshly.

'That is barely as subtle distinction' Hermione said approaching the man. When it came to matters of truth or fact, Hermione was nearly unbeatable so it probably insulted her directly to deceive like that.

'Tell us then' Harry said as the knife stopped grinding itself into his stomach.

'We…' He paused for what Harry could only deduce was dramatic effect 'believe that a major return of something or someone enormously dark will happen tonight. It is unknown where or how, but my superiors consider this to be of the utmost importance.'

Harry looked at Dodgen for a solid minute. The longer Harry looked, the more he discerned. For whatever reason, Harry knew that his man, this Adept Seer, was hold a lot more back than he put forth. His eyes, Harry thought, were what betrayed him. His mannerisms, face, voice; all these things pointed to cool confidence. But Harry could see the fear in his gray eyes that betrayed what his body tried to portray.

'There's more' he said making Dodgen look alarmed for a slight moment. 'You know a lot more than you letting on'

'We _know_ nothing'

'You know what I mean' Harry spat. 'There is something you're thinking that you aren't telling us.'

Everyone turned their eyes back to bore into Dodgen with the intensity of hunting lionesses. Dodgen leaned slightly away from them all as his confidence began to wane.

'Look' he said allowing the uneasiness creep into his voice 'Since I had the premonition, I was chosen meet with you. But I'm only allowed to tell you what we are most confident in. We don't really _know _anything ever. Know seer does.'

'Tell me what you saw then' Harry said imploringly.

'I am not sure of anything'

'Guess then' Ron said flustered.

'I don't guess' Dodgen said sternly.

'Well there's no time like the present to learn a new life skill' Ginny said moving another step closer. Dodgen's confident façade had been completely removed. He was clearly disconcerted by his beliefs.

'I… I believe the He-who-must-not-be-named will make some kind of return tonight. My vision led me to believe that it will be very near you and that only you will fully understand the implications.'

'Voldemort is dead' Harry said with slight annoyance at this seemingly confident man's use of the cowardly moniker.

'I know but that fact will not change what I have seen. Please be careful, Mr. Potter. Once again the fate of our future could rest on your young shoulders and you need to be as prepared as possible.' With that he cautiously rose to his feet and made a bee-line for the door. He stopped as he was about to leave the flat to say 'Good luck' and he was gone.

'Well that was fun' Ron said after nearly a minute's silence.

'What did he mean Harry, the implications?'

'I have no idea. I hate fortunetelling.'

'Ahh… finally come to the light side, have you?' Hermione said.

It was nearly mid afternoon when Dodgen had left. They sat until dinner discussing what "return" might mean and all the implications. It wasn't until Harry shot down Ron's idea of him coming back as a ghost that Harry realized that they already knew exactly what 'Return' could mean.

'I mean… no one could possibly have been more scared of death. I really think –'

'I know what it is' Harry said suddenly. He got up slowly and strode to the bag that his clothes from the previous night. He fished through the pockets of his jeans to find what he had hidden there this morning after everyone had left the room. He turned back to his friends and showed them the Resurrection stone.

'This. I could call him back right now if I wanted. This is the only thing that can make anyone return from … the other side'

'Harry, I still don't believe it' Hermione said scoffing. 'No magic can reawaken the dead, Harry. You know that.'

'I don't think it does' Harry said as his brain clicked into overdrive again. 'I think this is sort of an inverted Horcrux'

'Wait, wait, wait.' Ginny said waving her hand through the air. 'Horcruxes kept a piece of a soul separate and safe, right? So this can… what? Recall the souls of anyone from the safety of the other side?'

'Exactly!' Harry said excitedly. Ginny looked rather pleased with herself and smiled a brilliant smile at Harry.

'Harry, that's still absurd. How do you even know it works? There's no way to test it.'

Harry nearly continued but stopped himself. The one and only conversation he'd had with his parents was so intimate, so personal, he wasn't sure he was able to tell them. He felt that something about it was meant for only him.

'I trust Dumbledore' he said trying to make up for his hesitation.

'If you're so sure, why don't you try it?' Ron goaded

'Maybe I will' Hermione said hotly. She snatched the ring from Harry's hand. If he had been able to move properly, it wouldn't have happened but he couldn't reach her quick enough.

'Hermione no. You don't want to –' but before he could stop her, she had twisted the ring in her hand three times and closed her eyes. Harry waited, knowing that whoever she had thought of in her mind, only she would be able to see. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at a spot near the door. In all of Harry's time with her, she had never looked so frightened. She screamed at the absolute top of her lungs and threw the ring across the room at what she was staring at.

Ron crossed the room at lightning speed and embraced the sobbing Hermione. Harry retrieved the ring and put it in his pocket.

'I'm sorry, Hermione' Harry said softly. She turned to look at him still stunned. 'I tried to stop you. You'll have to accept that there is magic that we will never understand.' She nodded slightly as well and tried to speak only succeeding in coughing lightly.

'I'm sorry I doubted you.'

'You didn't bring… him did you?' Ron asked and Hermione shook her head.

'My grandmother. She died when I was eight.'

At that moment, a strong knock came from the door. They all sat staring at it for a moment before they remembered that there was probably someone outside who wanted to speak with them. Ginny stood and crossed the room to open the door slowly.

Allen Bashir stood in his doorway surveying all of them. 'Good day, Harry.' He was wearing all black wizard's robes and held a billed hat in his hands. He had apparently just come from Savage's family's house.

Hermione stood to excuse herself but Bashir stopped her. 'Please stay, Ms. Granger.'

'Why? Is something wrong?' she said thickly.

Bashir played with his hat nervously for a moment. 'No but… Harry, we need you at the office. The werewolf we captured has changed back.'

'Ok? But… who is it?'

'You need to see for yourself. You three might as well come too.' He added towards Ginny, Hermione, and Ron.

'Us?' Ron said incredulously.

'Why would you need us?' Ginny asked.

'Because the four of you know more about the Black family than anyone I'll wager.'

Harry who had looked at his pants for a moment where the ring now was, snapped his eyes to Bashir.

Nearly twenty minutes later, the four of them with Bashir had walked into the nearly empty squad room, which Harry found peculiar.

'They are either at home sleeping or searching the city for Greyback.' Bashir led them to the back hallway down to the interrogation rooms. Bashir stopped at the second observation room he came to and allowed them to enter the room. The others just grimaced but Harry's breath caught in his chest.

The young boy they had apprehended several weeks before sat on one side of the interrogation room facing his twin brother on the other side or the room. Both boys had the familiar mustache and black curly that Harry had seen on the picture of Alphard. He had thought that the first boy had looked gaunt and underfed weeks ago. However, he held no flame to the unhealthy look in the brother who was the werewolf.

'McLane and Ian Eddington' Bashir said as they all lined up to see into the room.

'Hardly black family names' Harry said contemptuously. He still had not gotten over the attack on Ginny. 'Which is which?'

'Ian is the werewolf. McLane is the other' Linder said as he too walked into the room.

'So that's the guy who tried to attack you?' Ron asked. Ginny just nodded silently.

'What now?' Harry asked turning to Bashir.

'Well first we find out why they are named Eddington and not Black. Then –'

'I can tell you why' Hermione chimed. 'It will be the Marriage License.'

'That's true I didn't think of that.' Bashir said slapping himself on the forehead.

'What? I don't understand' Harry said.

'Well' Hermione started but Bashir cut her off.

'Disownment' he said simply.' Even if the witch or wizard is disowned by word of mouth, they are unable to inherit from their relatives. If the paperwork is filed with the Ministry, though, then they aren't allowed to pass the family name on or use it to perform an official name change in marriage.'

'Exactly' Hermione said.

'But why would they take their mother's name?' Harry said looking back at them remembering something McLane had said when he had been caught.

_'My mother taught how to treat others too. She told me the same thing for years. And I will be Toujours Pur.'_

Harry recited this to them.

'Well obviously she taught them to be more partial to the traditional Black views.' Ron said shrugging.

'But that's not right. Sirius told me that Alphard wrote to him and said that he'd found a nice girl. He left England to get away from those beliefs. It would make no sense to marry someone and have kids with her if she was exactly like the people you fled from'

'Harry has a point' Kingsley said as he closed the door into the room. He did a double take when he saw Ginny. 'Ms. Weasley what are you doing here?'

'He said we might as well all come along'

Kingsley looked severely at Bashir. 'She isn't 17 yet'

'Bugger it all! I didn't even bother to ask I just assumed'

'Well no matter now' Kingsley said turning back to the room. 'Harry would have told her anyway.'

Harry looked slightly mollified at his words. Though it was true, it still made him nervous for Bashir to know that he shared everything with Ginny.

'No worries, Harry. It's much better to share. Sometimes the things we see… keeping it bottled up only causes unnecessary issues.'

Harry nodded and resumed his vigil on the two boys. 'What do you want to do?' Harry asked.

'I'm not entirely sure' He stood for a moment looking at Harry. He was doing his best to keep an ambivalent expression but he was pretty sure "_I'll do it!" _was written somewhere on his forehead.

'Very well, you may speak with him. I would like Linder to accompany you though.'

'Thank you]'

'Why do you _want_ to talk to these guys?' Ron asked him waving indiscriminately at them. Harry hesitated for a moment. He knew exactly why he wanted to talk to them about their lives but the reason seemed a little personal to disclose. Ginny sensing his reluctance put her hand on his arm and squeezed it reassuringly.

'Because he wants to know where they were and why they didn't help Sirius instead of supporting Pure-blood mania.'

The reason wasn't at all true, well maybe now it was that she pointed it out, but that wasn't why he wanted to speak to them. He had so few relatives and none of them were by blood but he felt a strong sense of responsibility to ensure the welfare of the ones he had left. In any case, it mollified Ron.

Linder joined them about a minute later and he and Harry left the observation room and entered the interrogation room. As soon as Linder entered, Ian rolled his eyes but McLane looked near terrified when he saw Harry.

'Hello again' Harry said brightly making Linder give him an exasperated look. Ian resembled the victim in a battle with an angry cat and wore a nervous expression about what might be coming but McLane looked supremely confident. Ian barely seemed to notice the injury on his ribs that had been securely wrapped. Apparently Harry had done some damage when he had flung him into the statue.

'I hope we have all had a good day' Linder said as he found a comfortable stretch of wall to lean against while Harry conjured a simple chair to sit on the end of the table in. As he walked around the table, he took care to bump directly into Ian who hissed loudly and clutched his side.

'Oh, I'm sorry' Harry said sincerely. 'Apparently those statues hurt when you fly into them'

He heard Ian growl lowly but Harry ignored him.

'So' he started clapping his hands together. 'You two boys are the lost sons of Alphard Black' They looked at each other and pointedly avoided Harry. 'You can deny it if you want but we know for sure who you are.'

'You know nothing' spat Ian. Harry looked at Linder who opened a file folder and read.

'Ian and McLane Eddington, born Friday November 2nd, 1976 to Alphard Black and Margaret Eddington in Westport, Ireland. It says here that Margaret, or Maggie, was a native of Belfast but moved to the opposite side of the country after meeting her husband Alphard Black of London, England.'

'You see Alphard left his nephew Sirius some money which got him disowned from the Black Family. Since Walburga was threatening to kill him, he left England and arrived in Belfast where he met Maggie. Their love of each other kept them together as the traversed the country and their tolerance for all kinds of people, including Muggles.

That's what is so odd. Your parents were not Pure-blood maniacs so how did you – '

'They weren't even our parents' Ian said indignantly. 'They abandoned us. They never wanted us at all. That's why Bella came and brought us to her parent's house when were 2. So we'd have a real home.'

'Bella?' Harry said stunned. 'You mean Bellatrix?'

'Yes' McLane said angrily. 'And don't speak a word against her. She was the only person who was nice to us when –'

'Nice?' Linder said laughed unable to believe his ears. 'Bellatrix was the embodiment of the sociopathic, pure-blooded mania that surrounded all of Voldemort's followers. She was perhaps the most insane one of the lot.'

'HOW DARE YOU!' Ian screamed at him. 'SHE WAS BETTER TO US THAN –'

'She was a nutcase, end of story.' Harry bellowed back in his face.

'You will pay' McLane said darkly. 'You will pay for your crimes. You shall all perish in the retribution. Returns –'

'Yes, yes. Returns require sacrifice. We know that already. What I don't get is why you think that you were abandoned by your parents.' Linder interrupted them with a sneer that Harry thought Linder reserved for him.

'Bella told us. They left for America when we –'

'Ohhh' Harry said realizing what took place. 'I get it. No that's not what happened at all though. They never abandoned you. Here' Harry said standing to give Linder an unimpeded view of both boys. 'Let him explain.'

'After Potter discovered who your parents were, our Ministry contacted the Irish Ministry for documents pertaining to Alphard and Maggie. As it turns out, they left a Will.'

He took an aged piece of rolled parchment out of a leather poach with the Black Family Crest on it and began reading.

'I, Alphard Phineas Black, offer here the last Will and Testament of myself, and my wife Margaret Rose Eddington. We have no possessions but what we own will go to our two sons: Ian and McLane. There is a Gringott's of London vault with substantial funds in it that are to go to our two sons. My home in Ireland will go to my nephew, Sirius Black.'

He finished reading and looked at the two boys, both of whom were trying very hard not to show their surprise.

'That doesn't sound like parents who abandon the children to me' Harry said tapping a finger on his chin. Linder read on.

'Should we be unable to find, accept this as our last message. We have been hunted by my niece, Bellatrix, and she has nearly caught us three times while we have tried to hide in the Irish country-side. If we are unable to do so, We want out sons to know that we fought bravely against those who dominated for power. Ian, McLane, you are the most wonderful gift a man or woman could ever ask for. If we are no longer there to care for you, know that we always loved both of you and always will.'

The two boys sat staring at Linder for over a minute. McLane looked ambivalent to the whole thing but Ian looked as though he might explode with surprise.

'That can't be true' he said softly.

'Of course it's not'

'How do you know, Mc- _Lame. _You never believed our parents even knew us despite what Bella said. What if that is true?'

'What if it is' McLane mocked 'What difference would it make? We would both be – '

'Difference? _DIFFERENCE?' _He bellowed. Ian started struggling against his bindings to reach his brother. 'I let you talk me into that. I was always the more athletic so it made more sense for me to change.'

'You agreed to it' McLane replied hotly. 'You said I was right, that we would be better use that way.'

'Of course I did, you guilted me into because you were crying that we couldn't help more at that age'

'_I did not'_

'YES YOU DID!' Ian started turning red now.

'You let him! You told him that you wanted to help for our sake and would go to whatever lengths'

'I LET HIM BECAUSE I TRUSTED YOU! I TRUSTED THAT YOU WHEN YOU SAID WE WERE DOING THE RIGHT THING! I LET GREYBACK BITE ME SO I COULD AVENGE OUR FATHER'S BETRAYAL. TO KILL THE ONES WHO KILLED HIM SIMPLY FOR APPOSING HIS VIEWS.' Ian was on the point of surpassing even Uncle Vernon's ability to change color.

Linder and Harry simply stayed away from the exchange letting the two boys incriminate themselves on their own accord.

'NOW WE FIND OUT THAT SHE LIED. EVERYONE LIED. OUR ENTIRE LIFE HAS BEEN A LIE AND YOU ASK WHAT _DIFFERENCE_ IT WOULD MAKE?'

'Ian, despite what was true or not, do you really think that we are going to stay out of Azkaban now? You great idiot!'

'I don't care anymore. Everything I believed was a deception.'

'That's true' Harry said. 'Alphard was not killed by us or The Order of the Pheonix. He and his wife were killed by these two'

Harry took a wizard snapshot of two haughty looking people with mangy black hair and younger, attractive faces that had been marred by near insanity and months without proper hygiene.

'B… Bella?' Ian said immediately. 'And that's Rudy. That can't be right. They raised us. Raised to be like what our parents were. To be – '

'They raised you to hate Muggleborns and follow Voldermort.' Harry dropped another picture on the table. McLane looked at it and turned away immediately. Ian just started at it dumbly. The picture showed Bellatrix and Rudolphus standing over two bodies in the middle of a town square. Bellatrix looked more beautiful that she ever had when Harry had known her while Rudolphus looked like a dog that walked on two legs.

'What is Amycus Carrow up to?' Linder asked suddenly. Harry thought maybe he was trying to catch one of them off guard. IF that was his plan, it did not work. Both of them looked at him and smirked an eerily identical smile. Ian however looked less enthusiastic about it.

'You will never know' McLane said arrogantly. 'He's brought him back and together they will finish the work-'

'What do you mean "He's brought him back"?' Harry said catching the subtle distinction. 'Who's him?'

'_Him_ is the leader of the new order. The order that will bring about the next Wizarding age.'

'McLane… shurt up' Ian said who'd apparently lost interest in his previous desires.

'Pull yourself together' McLane hissed. 'We are supposed to stand up against the blood traitors for –'

'Can it, McLane. Carrow said the he'd spoken to the Dark Lord and found the way to ensure your death.'

Harry looked at the two boys. Ian was downtrodden while McLane was staring daggers at Ian. Harry wasn't sure what all they had said would mean yet but he knew that the Resurrection Stone had been involved. It was now a distinct possibility that Voldemort had already made his return. Had Carrow discovered how to use the ring? Did he call Voldemort? What did he learn?

As the thought of Voldemort himself being the source of information that Carrow is using, Harry felt his heart start beating faster and faster. Harry was trying to think up ways to prepare for this kind of occurrence. He had been sure, or convinced himself was more accurate, that Carrow only had the ring because it had been Voldemort's.

'Well Potter, I guess the good news is, you have a new home.' Linder said as he signaled Bashir in the next room. Apparently he'd seen the expression of recognition in Harry's face so he pulled himself out of his head to try and finish the interview. The sooner he could talk to Hermione, the better.

'That's true. I wonder if it's still standing.'

'What are you on about now?' McLane asked looking at Harry menacingly.

'Sirius Black was my Godfather.' Harry said matter-of-factly. 'I was his sole heir which means everything he had to will was willed to me. Including your parent's house, if it's still there.'

'NO' McLane roared. 'No house of Black will ever be owned by such filthy-blooded vermin.'

'Is that true?' Ian asked imploringly.

'I already own 12 Grimmauld Place, the ancestral Black Family home.'

Ian seemed beside himself with a myriad of emotions while McLane just looked like his whole view on life had been altered in a single statement. Bashir walked into the room then flanked by two agents from Azkaban.

'Well gentlemen' Bashir gestured to both boys and the guards bound them magically and started to leave the room 'I would call that a mild success.'

Bashir clapped Harry on the back and left the room. He asked Harry to see him in his office in the morning, which Harry found daunting but at that moment, he didn't care. He had forgotten about the pain he'd been in since the battle. The process of capturing the twin boys and finding out what Carrow was up to had driven it clean out of his mind. It now came back with a vengeance as he left the interrogation room.

Harry didn't wait around in the ministry for long. In fact, the four of them returned to his flat in less than five minutes where Harry collapsed painfully into the armchair while Hermione put all the standard enchantments around the flat.

'Ok Harry' Ginny said immediately. 'What are you thinking?'

'I -'

'Don't try to deny it' Ron interrupted. 'We've all known you for years so we can tell when you are thinking about something you don't want to tell us.'

'I know. I –'

'If you'd just tell us, we can help you.'

'I know, Gin. But –'

'No but's, Harry.' Hermione said pointing her finger at him. 'You can't try to leave us out of this'

'Well the Auror's –'

'To hell with the Aurors' Ginny said hotly. 'We are – '

'Bloody hell, _I know' _Harry said finally. 'I'm not going to leave you out but I will leave unless you let me talk'

'Sorry' Ginny said smiling.

'We are just so used to you trying to shield us in the bravely stupid and infuriating way that I guess we were going to argue with you like we used to have to do.' Hermione said apologetically.

'Well quit it'

'Ok' Ron said quickly. 'Now will you tell us?'

Harry reached into his pocket and retrieved the ring from his pocket and held it out in a shaking hand. He did not want to startle anyone but if what he thought was true then they had every right to be afraid.

'I think Carrow figured out how to use this. And he's been talking to Voldemort.'

'About what?' Hermione said instantly kicking into mental overdrive.

'Maybe about how he was defeated but I really think that Carrow has been trying to find out what he did to survive the killing curse the first time.'

'Horcruxes?' Ron said quietly. 'Are you sure?'

'Not in the slightest' Harry said honestly.

'Well how can you know for sure?' Ginny asked

'Well the best way to find out exactly what Carrow did with it would be to ask him.'

Hermione gasped, put her hand over her mouth and shook her head. 'Harry you can't'

'Can't what' Ginny asked looking rapidly from Hermione to Harry trying to figure out what Hermione had already deduced.

'Harry you have no idea what will happen' Hermione said desperately.

'Yes I do. He'll come back as long as I'm holding the ring.'

'Harry! Are you bloody kidding me?' Ginny yelled obviously having figured out the only other option available to them. 'You are going to use that ring to bring Voldemort back from the dead?'

'Good lord Ginny, could you yell louder? There is a bloke in Bristol who didn't hear you.'

'Harry you can't' Ron said much more confidently than he thought Ron capable of. ''Mione's right. You don't _really_ know what's going to happen. What if he can pick up stuff and throw them at you. He could take you wand.'

'No he couldn't' Harry said. 'Don't you remember? The legend said that it was a false life. Something less than a full ghost. He won't be able to do anything more than a ghost could. The difference being I would control when he would leave.'

'You sound like you've already decided to do this' Ginny said standing up in front of him.

'Well… how else can I find out how to get Carrow?' Harry had been thinking about it since he recovered the ring but had kept it to himself because he knew that how they would react. It turns out he was spot on in his predictions.

'So what, you're just going to materialize the worst dark wizard of all time in your sitting room?' Ron asked dubiously.

'I was thinking the roof, actually.'

'Give me one reason to let you go to the roof to have a chat with Voldemort.'

'Me? You think I can do this alone?'

Ginny was starting to build up a head of steam when she was stopped cold by Harry's comment. Ron and Hermione too seemed taken aback by his statement.

'You all are going to have to come with me. In case something does go wrong, you'll be there to knock the ring out of my hand.'

'You're serious, aren't you?' Ginny asked him softly.

'I have to know where Carrow is and what he's doing. This may be the only way and it's certainly the quickest.'

'Is there any way we can protect you?'

'I doubt it. The last time I used this ring, my Mum told me that they were a "part of me." So just make sure I'm aware and if I'm not, knock the ring to the ground.'

The entire way up the stairs, Ron kept a constant stream of comments about the intelligence of this decision. Ginny backed a few of them up but she trusted Harry to know what he was doing. Hermione simply looked terrified having experienced the ring's abilities first hand. Harry made his way to the roof with the help of Ginny and now stood in the center of the roof holding the ring in one hand and Ginny's hand in the other.

Ron and Hermione stood behind them ready to tackle Harry if need be. Harry told them that they wouldn't be able to see him but to be ready just in case. They would of course hear everything Harry said.

Harry turned the ring over in his hand three times and thought Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry felt wind blow his hair around and heard feet shuffle on the gravel of the roof. The man that stood transparently before him was nothing like the vile wizard that Harry face just a few months prior.

Tom Riddle destroyed his physical appearance with murder and the creation of Horcruxes. His afterlife appearance was as it would have been had he never created a Horcrux. He was very tall, even taller than Ron, and was frighteningly handsome with long black hair and remarkable sharp features. His eyes were no longer the red they had been in life but Harry couldn't discern their color because of distance. His expression was that of deepest loathing.

'You!' he said in a voice much deeper than his had been in life. 'How have you come to summon me here.'

Harry, still unable to locate his words, held up the ring.

'So you found my ring? Impressive, Potter.'

'If only you had known what it does before you killed yourself, maybe you'd have been able to save yourself.'

'Killed myself?' he said angrily. 'No, Potter, you killed me. I have learned much and that is one thing that is clear. You –'

'No, Riddle. You killed yourself little by little every time you threw a Killing Curse at me.'

He sneered viciously and tried to turn but his body wouldn't respond below his waist. 'To hell with this accursed form. It will not do as I say'

'That's probably because all the pieces of your soul haven't reformed yet.'

'_I am Lord Voldemort. I am the greatest –'_

He stopped short when Harry laughed so hard his sides hurt furiously. Voldemort gave him the same look he had given him in the Great Hall that night.

'Why are you laughing?'

'Because you _aren't _anything. Your arrogance knew no bounds. You _were_ something but not anymore.'

Riddle snarled at his words. Harry smiled knowing, all over again, that he could never be hurt by this monster anymore.

'What is Carrow up to?'

'I will not tell you' he said resuming his arrogance once more. 'You may have brought me here, but I am not to be controlled.'

Harry looked at his companion's who all looked very scared. Hermione looked at Harry questioningly. He knew that she wanted to know what was going on but Harry was going to finish his encounter with Riddle first. He didn't want to be near him any longer than necessary.

'I will catch him. He's not half the wizard you were and you made mistakes too.'

'He will not make mistakes. He's already found the way to get control of what I could not. And nothing you can do will stop him.'

'I don't believe you. How does it feel to be the pawn of those less than you though?'

'I am no pawn. I am the aritfax, the mastermind.'

Harry laughed again, this time short and derisively. 'Believe what you want. But you won't be here to see it fail.'

'I'll see more than you think. Including what was hidden from me before. Now Carrow knows about all of them.'

'All what?' Harry asked stepping towards him. 'What does he know?'

'The master has yet to be formed. It will not be you. It will be him.'

'Quit speaking in riddles, Riddle!'

But Riddle had apparently heard enough. He swung his arms back and did his best to leap the last few feet at Harry. Instinctively, Harry dropped the ring and Riddle disappeared.


	24. Ch 23 Rewards

**Hello. This is the repaired chapter 23. I hope that you still enjoy knowing I messed up my first attempt at it. Thanks again to Keyoke for informing me of my mistake before the chapter was up for too long. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing my stories. I am by no means a writer by trade and I was very skeptical I could could write anything worthy so as "encouragement" all of my chapters are saved on my computer in a folder named "Your Crazy". So the fact that some of you really enjoy what I've written makes me very happy. I hope I continue to entertain you as the story progresses and comes to a close. **

**Thank you again to everyone who reads!**

**P.S. I am still looking for a reliable Beta. No luck as of yet. **

Ch. 23 Rewards

Harry returned to work the following Monday completely recovered, full of questions, and much to the consternation of Ginny and Molly. As a matter of fact, it was one of the few things they ever agreed on wholeheartedly. Harry recounted his conversation with Riddle with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny but decided not to tell anyone else even Kingsley. Telling anyone that he possessed a magical ring that defied the laws of nature was probably a bad idea.

He continued to find to search for signs of Carrow but to no avail. Every day he perused the stories in the Daily Prophet for signs of dark activity but didn't find anything that caught his attention. After yet another disappointing search, he continued his training that seemed to mock him by going so well.

He began his final phase of spell work training and was getting close to taking the Potions Comprehensive but found that he was able to brew anything he needed to with Snape's book, but was singularly unimpressive without it. Stealth training was on hold with Kingsley while he dealt with press backlash from the werewolf attack, which was fine with Harry because that tended to be the most physically demanding task.

For two days, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron discussed in private of the possibilities of what Riddle had said. The possibilities they came up with became more and more outlandish and farfetched.

'Harry, I have a question' Ginny asked as she sat in his lap Tuesday evening in the sitting room of the Burrow. Molly and Arthur had gone to eat dinner with Muriel leaving the house to the 5 of them. George was upstairs in his room by himself. 'Why haven't you used the ring to call anyone else?'

Harry tensed and tried to look nonchalant. He had been avoiding that very idea since his encounter on the rooftop with Riddle. 'Well… I… I could. I just don't know who I would call.'

'Sure you do' Ron said like this information so obvious to him and should be to the rest of them. 'Dumbledore, your parents, Sirius, or…'

'No' Harry said sternly. 'I can't do that'

Ginny placed a hand on his neck and gently rubbed the hair on the back of his head. 'What is it?' she said so kindly that Harry nearly melted against her.

'When… when I called my parents before, I thought I was about to die. It was more like they were calling to me so it was less of a violation. But since I'd only be doing it for personal gain, it feels wrong in too many ways.'

She nodded and the subject wasn't broached again. Unable to discover any new brainwaves on the matter, Ron and Hermione retired upstairs while Ginny and Harry stayed in the sitting room for a few private moments before Harry left to his flat. The next morning, Harry went in to work with plan of spending his entire day studying for the Potions Comprehensive which was scheduled for Friday morning; the Friday of his birthday. Leave it to potions to start his birthday off badly.

Harry secluded himself in an office of a wizard in the Regulation and Control of Magical Creaturs that had gone a family vacation the whole week. He and Harry had chatted on the lift one morning and hit it off well. Since then they spoke nearly every morning. When Harry spoke of his dilemma of looking for a place to study, he was only too happy to help. So since he wasn't needed until three p.m., Harry spent the entire morning and lunch in basic solitary confinement two floors away from the bustle and chaos of the Auror Squad room.

A little after two, Harry decided he would go back to the squad room and grab a small lunch before his Bewitching Practical Seminar with a bloke from experimental charms. As he crossed the floor making his way to the lifts, he seemed to notice people sneaking glances his way and a significant increase in the whispers that accompanied them. Whispers and glances were, of course, no new concept to Harry. But the fact that there was an immediate and noticeable upswing did not bode well. He soon found out why.

Harry made his way to the squad room to meet the group that was taking the seminar when he was waylaid by a particularly eager courier.

'Good going, eh Mr. Potter?'

'Excuse me?'

'Taking out that werewolf, of course. I don't care what the Prophet says, I know better than to think it's criminal in any way. That old bat never –'

'What old bat?' The courier stopped his excited babbling and looked at Harry in confusion.

'Have you not seen the prophet today?' he asked scratching his temple

'No, I've been in an office studying for 7 hours'

The courier took a step back and put on a terrified face. He started to fumble his fingers together nervously. 'I gotta go' and he quickly power-walked out of the office into the hall. Harry immediately wished that he hadn't come to work today and continued across the room much more cautiously. When he walked by Bashir's office, Bashir came out of his office to meet him.

'Harry, do you have a minute?' Harry nodded and followed Bashir. Now he was truly nervous. He had no idea what was going on but if the Prophet was involved to the point that Bashir need to have a word with him, something bad was about to happen. Bashir walked him around the corner and down the hall into the room where _Battlefield_ had been scratched into the door. He closed the door behind Harry and gave him a significant look and pulled a copy of the Daily Prophet out of his cloak.

'Do you know why we came in here?'

'I assume it's because of that' Harry replied pointing at the Prophet. Bashir nodded grimly and handed newspaper. Upon the front page was a moving picture of Harry levitating a furry figure in midair with a look of supremely awful triumph on his face.

_BOY WHO WON BATTLES BELIGERENT WEREWOLF: _

_Harry Potter caught fighting a werewolf for the hand of a girl_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_On Satudary last, July 25, Harry Potter (The Boy Who Won, defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) has apparently decided to add a new titled to his ever growing list: Vanquisher of Werewolves. This title seems a little pretentious since he has only vanquished one beast (seen above). However, this diligently dedicated reported and her vast network of unnamed sources and whistle-blowers, unearthed the information that might turn this defeater of dark wizards into nothing more than a jealous juxtaposition. _

_Who is the werewolf that Harry Potter is so upset with? A Death Eater? Rogue werewolf on the loose? Perhaps a member of some new underground crime syndicate. In fact, as it turns out, this werewolf is nothing more than the jealous ex-boyfriend of Harry's long time love: Ms. Hermione Granger. Ms. Granger and Harry began their romance years ago after the aftermath of the mysterious death of young up-and-comer, Cedric Diggory, in the Tri-Wizard tournament that Harry was never cleared of suspicion of. I myself was there to report such juicy new gossip to the world as it unfolded. After breaking the heart of Ms. Granger, the young man then set his sights on Ginny Weasley, sister to Harry Potter's best friend Ron and daughter of famed Pro-Muggle Arthur Weasley and his wife, Molly. _

_If the web of romance weren't tangled enough in this close nit group, it now seems that Harry has set his sights on poor Ginny Weasley as well. They have been recently spotted in London being quite intimate, much more intimate than friends should be. (Seen right) _

Harry looked and found a picture of them the day they had been out shopping for his flat. Harry had his arm around her but that was really it, just a picture of them walking away. It was a leap to assume much from this photo, even for Rita Skeeter

_So as a result, Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, goes after this werewolf whose only real crime is harboring feelings for the women in Harry Potter's life. Apparently last Saturday, it came to a head as a confrontation between Harry Potter and few trusted friends, that were later found out to be nothing less than Auror's, and the werewolf broke out in Trafalgar Square. Unconfirmed reports have yielded that not everyone made it out of the conflict alive. _

_But where is the public story? Where is justice for the person who didn't make it out alive? Why is the Ministry of Magic covering up such a compelling story? Furthermore, why is Harry Potter being allowed to run amuck in late-night London unchecked with a contingency of Auror's at his disposal. One would think that newly-appointed Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, wouldn't allow such behaviors to take place inside the Ministry of Magic. _

_What's more, is it even legal for Harry Potter to be attacking defenseless people in the streets of London unchecked by anyone all for the sake of a flavor of the week that he is likely discard when something else shiny comes along? Shouldn't a legal backlash be in order? Why are neglectful parents Arthur and Molly even allowing their 14 year old daughter to date such dangerous individuals? Certainly the Ministry's Young Wizard Protection Agency would have something to say about such careless parenting. Perhaps, in the future, Harry will be more discreet when attacking people who have done nothing wrong other than show affection. Once again, this tireless and civic-minded reporter brings the truth out when so many have tried to cover it up. _

Harry had started shaking and it was now so bad he couldn't reread it as he had planned to do. Rita Skeeter, once again, is spreading her lies about him. But not just him this time. Now she had expanded her horizons to trying to hurt everyone in Harry's life.

'Harry, calm yourself' Bashir told him firmly. Harry looked down and saw the paper had started to smoke and singe around the edges. Harry took a deep breath trying to control the urge to find Rita Skeeter and throttle the life out of her with his own bare hands. She had gone after nearly everything in Harry's life, but most importantly, she had told outright terrible lies about Ginny in public fashion. Harry couldn't believe she had gone this far again, knowing full well what information Harry possessed.

'I'll kill her' Harry said viciously

'No, no. I don't think you will. I'm glad brought you in here, though. I figured you'd blow something up and start throwing curses all over the place. I figured this room was safest for you to do that.'

'Well be glad she's not here or she'd become a permanent part of the wall'

'If you'll take a minute to calm yourself, I'll tell you what this means' Bashir told him calmly. Harry admired his resolve but then again, Bashir was much older than he was and had had more time to practice controlling his reactions. Harry had no such experience.

'So why exactly is she not in Azkaban already? Didn't Kingsley have her picked up when I told him she is an unregistered Anamigus?'

'We did have her picked up. But she was informed that we were coming and outwitted us I'm afraid.'

'Outwitted you?' Harry said incredulously. 'How can that hag _outwit _the MLE squad?'

'Well as she is an unregistered Anamagus, she probably has a healthy store of Exmorphus lying around.' Bashir said to Harry like this should explain everything.

'And just what is that' Harry told Bashir like the word Exmorphus explained nothing (which was the truth)

'It's a specialized potion that is moderately difficult to brew if you get the one ingredient from Transylvania that isn't sold in this country.'

'Transylvania?' Harry asked confused. Transylvania was certainly not known for Apothecary supplies. 'What ingredient is that? Eyo of Newt?'

'No' Bashir replied smiling. 'The tail actually.'

Harry looked at him expecting him to laugh. 'I thought that was muggle superstition?'

'Turns out it's true' Bashir said. 'I don't use the potion myself, the side effects are pretty wild sometimes.'

'What does it do?'

'It forces the body of anyone who takes it to maintain its shape and form despite what magic is used against them.'

Harry cursed her inwardly angry that she had once again bested justice in the interest of furthering her own lies and fortune. 'That sounds like usual potion, though. What are the side effects?'

'Well occasional internal bleeding for starters.' Harry recoiled at the thought of his organs bleeding from something he drank. 'Usually it causes debilitating migraines for weeks after it wears off. In rare cases, the person will permanently maintain the form they are in. Meaning Animagi will never transform again, and people who were a different form when they changed would keep that form forever.'

'So she drank this potion to keep from changing form when subjected to the spell?'

'We believed so. But as we couldn't prove it and weren't willing to let her face her attackers at the time to give more damning evidence, we were forced to let her go?'

At this Harry suddenly stood up. Anger flooded his face once more. 'Why didn't you come get me? I wouldn't have –'

'Harry calm down and think would you?' Bashir said firmly. 'You, Harry Potter who has been subject to her ill written stories for years, told the brand new Minister of Magic, who was also written badly about recently. Any decent Defense rep would tear holes in that story with ease.'

Harry sat back down but his anger had not abated. He had always had a sore spot for Defense Representatives. He could never see eye to eye with people who got guilty people out of punishment for the laws they broke for money.

'Well then, what the hell can we do?'

'Well, since she specifically drug the Aurors into this, I have a right to investigate any claim. Since I was with you that night, no investigation will be needed. Furthermore she has pissed me off for the last time so I think it's time that she pays for some of her lies.'

Harry smiled vindictively at Bashir. It was quite refreshing to see someone so sure of himself when it came to Skeeter.

'How do you propose to do that?'

'Kingsley said to come see him after I spoke with you. Barnibus Cuffe is in his office and Kingsley wants us all to have a little chat.'

Harry frowned significantly. Slughorn had tried to introduce him to Cuffe before but Harry was not fond of the pompous attitude he seemed to exude constantly. Harry shook his head but missed his greeting as he was silently going through all the legal ways of causing Skeeter harm.

'Ok Barny' Kingsley said crossing the room to pour them all some mead from a green jug he recognized as Madame Rosmerta's 'Let's hear it.'

'I didn't know, I swear'

'How could you not know?' Bashir said hotly. 'You run that bloody paper.'

'I'm telling you, I didn't know' he downed his mead and then shuddered. 'Somewhere between my office and the printing office, her story got put on the front page. I've already fired my assistant who carries the draft for me. Blast, I'll have to rehire her or Slughorn will never leave me alone.' He finished the last part to himself.

'Excuse me' Bashir said waving. 'I'll be damned if the Prophet prints any more stories about Ministry incompetence. We had enough of that last –'

'I know that' Cuffe replied just as angrily. 'I did not put her story there. She quit her normal work for me a few years ago. Then when Fudge started leaning on me with threats of that old charge about… well he threatened me.'

'Ok, Barny, I may believe you about the story.' Kingsley said sitting at his desk and pulling a piece of parchment towards him and started writing on it.

'Well I don't' Harry said from the back of the office. 'He has been printing this smut about me for years. Long before Fudge was a problem, the Prophet printed all that tripe about me in the Triwizard tournament.'

'Now, Mr. Potter, what you have to understand is-'

'I do understand, you tosser.' Harry said stepping up to him. Harry was glad to discover he was slightly taller than Cuffe who backed up a step. 'You cared more then, and probably now too, about selling papers than making sure anything in that rag is true. Where was the story about Cedric Diggory's death? Or Sirius. How about Alastor Moody or Barty Crouch. How about when I fought Riddle in the sky over London?'

'Harry' Kingsley said firmly. 'Pick the battles you can fight' Harry backed down but was still breathing heavy with anger.

'Now, Barny, I called you in here right after I took office and we worked out an agreement that I would never force you to write what I want, except for confidentiality's sake, and you would make sure that you personally screened stories about the Ministry or it's employee's.'

'I did' he said earnestly. 'I did screen it but somehow the paper was changed after it left my office.'

'You assured me that you security office could handle the job, though.'

'I thought they could.'

'Obviously not' Bashir spat. Harry was angry but he was estatic that he finally had someone who agreed so fully with him when it came to the Daily Prophet.

'Well I thought-'

'Barny, you know as well as I do that thinking and doing are two completely different things.' Harry admired Kingsley's ability to chastise so well without ever raising his voice. The only person he'd ever experienced that could do that was Dumbledore. 'Here, consider this you warning.'

'What is this? A citation?'

'No' Kingsley said smiling. 'It is a list of security firms that I've worked with in the past. Some of these companies are run by Ex-Aurors and retired MLE officers and such.'

'Thank you' Cuffe stood and took the parchment from Kingsley. He made for the door jabbering apologies nonstop.

'Wait Barny. You'll have to print a retraction.'

'Ok no problem. I'll get to work on it straightaway' he said clearly trying to mollify Kingsley.

'No you won't' Kingsley said smiling. 'Harry will write it'

'He will?'

'I will?' Harry said completely forgetting that he was angry. 'Why would –'

'The story was about you. You'll… take part in its rewriting.'

Harry nodded seeing the deception in his eyes.

'Fine' Cuffe said angrily clearly unhappy about the fact that he was not at all in control of the conversation. 'But I'm proofreading and editing it first.'

Kingsley nodded and Cuffe left the room pulling the door closed slightly harder than necessary. Kingsley sighed and rubbed his temples with his pointer fingers before taking another sip of mead.

'I really don't like him' Kingsley said making Bashir chuckle slightly.

'Me either' Harry said. 'By the way, why am I writing this story?'

'It's a way to make your public statement about her story and set the record straight all at once.'

'Kingsley, I still can't write a story like that' Harry said running his hand through his hair.

'I would never expect you to.' he said quickly. He was giving Harry a look that said _open-your-eyes-Harry_. Harry nodded slowly when it came to him. 'Ok good. Well go find Hermione in the Law office and get started. I need it by tonight if it's getting printed in the morning.'

'Ok. I doubt Hermione's ever written a story like this but I daresay she's up to the challenge.'

Kingsley smiled and finished his mead. 'Ok, well then go ahead and go Harry. I need to talk to Allen about a few things'

Harry nodded and expediently left the room. He wasn't sure what would happen but he knew exactly what angle he wanted for this story and knew Hermione would approve.

Thursday morning came much to Harry's dread. Thankfully, Kingsley had decided to spring a Stealth Practical on the trainees from all three years. The task they were set was simple while the execution of said task was going to be incredibly hard, which Harry knew as soon as they were told.

'Three employees have been given a letter today. The first letter will give you the clue to who holds the second clue. The second clue will be a question that you should all know the answer too which will lead you to the final clue. The final letter holds the location of your prize for completing the exercise. No letter, except the first, can be opened without finding the previous one. You have until 10 o'clock. Your clue to lead you to the first person: They always seek us but we rarely seek them. Begin'

Harry had no idea where to start, though neither did the rest of them but Harry knew the first thing he was going to do. He pulled his invisibility cloak out of his back pocket and covered himself. He knew today would be a difficult day for him to be out in public. Harry decided that the first place he would need to go is the Atrium to watch for signs of people acting suspiciously. That was where he got the first look at the story on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

_DISGRACED EX-REPORTER RITA SKEETER ARRESTED!_

_FROM THE OFFICE OF BARNUBUS CUFFE_

_HARRY POTTER & HERMIONE GRANGER_

_Greetings! No doubt you have begun to read this story because your attention was caught by one of two things: the headline of the story, or the more likely: my (Harry Potter) name on it. To all of those who were hoping for another story chock full of fresh gossip that is not even remotely true, then I aim to disappoint you. You will no longer be able to take perverse pleasure in the vicious libel that Rita Skeeter has been committing and would have continued. Earlier this week Ms. Skeeter went behind the back of Barnabus Cuffe, the Editor-in-Chief of the Daily Prophet, to get a story she had – for all intents and purposes – concocted out of nearly zero fact. _

_So allow the record to set straight once and for all. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter have never had more than a friendship. Ginny Weasley is not and never has dated the Werewolf mentioned in Skeeter's last heap of lies. Due to an ongoing Auror investigation, the name of the werewolf cannot be disclosed otherwise his name would have been used. The public should also rest assured that the Auror's have not warped into a band of petty criminals. The Aurors were in Trafalgar square on official business that I was allowed to take part in. _

_Rita Skeeter fabricated her story out of the absolute bare minimum of information. For years she has been obtaining sensitive information that she ought not to have for sole purpose of damaging someone's reputation for monetary gain. She has claimed that she uses her vast network of sources but recent discoveries have proven otherwise. On Wednesday night, Rita was detained in her Richmond home under suspicion of being an Unregistered Animagus. This is the second time in as few as 4 months that she has been detained for these type of charges, but after the first detainment, sufficient evidence could not bo provided to prove her innocence. However, after refusal to submit to a simple test to prove that this information was false, she was transported to Office of Magical Law Enforcement where, under order of the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, she was subjected to the afore mentioned test proving that she was in fact an Unregistered Animagus. She will sit before the full Wizengamot in 2 weeks for judgment and sentencing. The maximum sentence for being an Unregistered Animagus is 4 years. _

_In response to the article printed earlier this week, there is no official comment regarding the werewolf currently in Ministry custody. The Aurors were not in force that night as cronies, but as Aurors following a lead in ongoing investigation. Ginny Weasley was also falsely implicated as the unwitting girlfriend of a dangerous criminal. This is not the truth! Arthur and Molly Weasley were portrayed as incompetent parents. This is not the truth! Several times in the past, Ms. Skeeter has printed stories stating that we (Harry Potter and Hermione Granger) have been dating for years. This is not now nor has it ever been the truth! _

_The truth is that the lives of everyone are their own personal business. No one has the right to pry into the private life of another, especially for the purpose of revenge or financial gain. A wise man once said something that has inspired thousands who came after him to better themselves rather than stoop to trying to hurt others:_

_Though the path we walk is hard fought and hard won, the end of our journey will be many times greater knowing we had the strength, perseverance, indomitable spirit, and pride to achieve despite the hardships we faced. How we overcome these obstacles shall be the way our character is defined. However, our victory at the culmination shall be how we are remembered. _

Harry couldn't help but smile brightly at the headline. He nearly stole the paper so he could take it to Hermione to have her frame it. He didn't however deciding that Ron would probably do it anyway. As much as he wanted to reread the story just to smile again, he had to focus on his task at hand. Somehow he was supposed to find someone who possessed a letter. Why couldn't it have been "possessed a large stone statue on his back"?

In any case, Harry remained in the atrium for some time contemplating the clue Kingsley had given them. Who would always seek us while we never sought them? If Harry didn't trust Kingsley so much, he would have thought he was off his rocker. As Harry passed a young man with a satchel on his hip, he nearly tripped over a large potted plant. This was still the only downside to moving in a large crowd while under the cloak. He had to be so much more careful of his footing.

Once Harry regained his balance, he managed to get a good look at the young man and the bag he carried. It was the same person whose shoulder Harry read over while reading the Prophet. Come to think of it, Harry had seen him no less than four times while traversing the Atrium. The bag he carried was capable of carrying large parcels but was obviously empty or nearly so. But why would there be need of a courier by anyone in the Ministry when interdepartmental memos flew on their own and everything else was moved owl. Then it hit Harry.

Couriers would seek him to give him a letter or anything but only in the case of muggle interaction would we ever seek a courier. Harry followed the man for several minutes watching him closely. He would walk the length of the Atrium towards the lifts rapidly only to enter the loo next to the lift. He would then walk away from the lifts in the same manner and apparate away only to return 10-15 seconds later and repeat the pattern.

Harry waited for the man to enter the loo and followed him in and removed his cloak. The courier jumped so violently he nearly lost his footing.

'I need the first clue.' After shock subsided he deliberately reached into the front pocket of his bag and removed a small letter with the Ministry seal. On the front it said "To Be Returned" in Kingsley's handwriting. Harry opened the letter and read the clue written on it.

_Mistress to the one who fixes all of the wall's ills. _

Harry smirked. He thanked the young man, gave him back the envelope, and made straight for the lifts. He was on for just a few moments before the doors slid closed after he pressed the button for level seven. Just as they closed, Harry saw the courier meet one of the other trainees. Harry felt his heartbeat quicken slightly. He knew that it wasn't truly a big deal but the competitive Quidditch player in him drove him to want to win.

Harry took the lift up on level and quickly exited making for the small maintenance door tucked for remotely in a corner opposite the entrance to the Department of Magical Games and Sports that teemed with people going in and out. Harry walked in the door to find a few men sitting at a table drinking what appeared to be either hot tea or coffee and an elderly woman sitting behind a desk with a nameplate that read: Martha Ponce, Secretary to the Magical Maintenance Department.

'Hello dear. To what do I owe the pleasure?' she said kindly giving Harry a sweet smile.

'Good morning, Mrs. Ponce. I believe you have a letter for me.' She gave Harry a sly smile and removed another letter in an identical envelope as before. Harry removed the letter and read:

_Your last clue is in the place only you can retrieve it from. The last stop before the last stop. _

Harry frowned and checked his watch. He had only 45 minutes remaining until 10 o'clock. He thanked Mrs. Ponce and continued on his way, thought he didn't even know what that way was. He decided he would go somewhere he knew he could sit and concentrate. The hallway next to the battlefield in the Auror office. It was always quite there and he knew he could concentrate.

As he was sitting on the floor going over and over the clue, Linder walked down the hallway. Harry swore softly thinking that the last thing he needed was Linder trying to get under his skin.

'Good morning, Paul' he said trying to send the conversation towards a friendly direction. Linder simply grunted and nodded. Harry felt this was better than most possibilities.

'Why are you sitting in here on the floor?'

'It's quiet here. I can concentrate.'

'On what?'

'Kingsley is having us do a stealth exercise though so far it seems more like a scavenger hunt to be honest.'

Linder smiled and chuckled slightly. 'I remember those types of tests. What's the clue?'

Harry eyed him for a moment before reciting the clue. Linder looked thoughtful for moment before shrugging. He went into the mail room as was his usual midmorning routine. He emerged a moment later clutching several letters in one hand and a single letter in the other.

'Here, Potter. You had a letter in you in-tray.'

Harry felt the letter land in his lap. Harry's eyes were closed in concentration but he thanked Linder while starting to rub his temples.

'Look at the damn letter, man'

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Linder who had a smirk on his face. Harry looked at the letter addressed to him with a line of text beneath:

_Harry Potter _

_Auror Office_

_This one does not have to be returned_

Harry looked back at Linder who was already trudging down the hallway towards the squad room. 'Thanks, Linder.' He waved his hand errantly then Harry opened the letter.

_You Prize is Near_

_But you must not wait_

_Look for your end _

_At the completion of Fate_

Harry was quickly starting to despise riddles in a whole new way. What could the "end of fate" be? Did that mean destiny? No, that couldn't be it. It made no sense. Maybe it was a play on words somehow. The end of fate was 'e' which was the fifth letter. Maybe it meant level five. However after a thorough search of the International Magical Cooperation office, Harry still had nothing. He looked at his watch again to discover he only had 20 minutes until ten o'clock. Harry inwardly wished he had a time turner so he could turn the clock back to eight, however he wasn't even sure that the ministry obtained any…

Harry stopped in his tracks on the way to the lifts. Eight… ate…. Fate….. ate. Level eight. 'Ate' was the end of 'fate' in a way. Could it be that simple? Level eight was the Atrium so there was no telling where or what the prize could be. It was entirely possible that if it was in the Atrium, it had been trampled to bits by now.

Unable to think of anything else, Harry took a lift to the Atrium and began scouring the large entryway looking for anything suspicious. Harry however didn't have to look long because as he neared the apparition point that everyone entered at every day, he found an odd sight. Kingsley, Bashir, Bigsby, and to make the group seem even more odd, Wilkie Twycross.

He approached the four far-from-innocuous wizards cautiously. Kingsley was beaming widely, Bashir looked impressed, Bigsby looked just as old and unconcerned as he ever did, but Twycross looked utterly bewildered at being there. A feeling that Harry mirrored.

'Is this…'

'You tell us' Bashir said

'It is' Harry said without pause.

'Well then, congratulations. You have completed this exercise' Kingsley said smiling pulling another envelope from his cloak. 'Here, you've earned it.'

'Thanks… was if first or was this more of a individual battle with the clock type of exercise?'

'You were not first, if that's what you're asking' Bashir said. 'Ethan beat you here but only by a few minutes.'

'But you are correct, this was a battle against the clock, not your colleagues.' Kingsley shook Harry's hand and set off through the Atrium.

'Good job today, Harry. Especially where, ah, certain journalists are concerned.' Bashir winked and started to leave with Bigsby so that all remained was Twycross.

'We meet again, Mr. Potter' he said. Harry recalled the last time he had seen the tiny little man. He was impressed that he was even able to stand as unsubstantial as he seemed.

'Hello' Harry said stupidly. 'Can I help you?'

'No, no. Just dropped by the Minister's office to find you and he said you would be here later so here I am. I came to give you this and ask that you pass these two along.'

He handed harry three rolled up letters with ministry seals and a neat turquoise bow holding them closed. Harry opened the first one he was handed to find his Apparition License. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought about that. He never had gone and gotten a license while he had been apparating around the country un-regulated for nearly three months.

'Thank you, sir. I really appreciate it.'

'We were going to require you come for the test, but it would have been exceedingly redundant. You have been apparating on your own for several months, so we chose to grant you some latitude and award these to the three of you.

'Thank you, sir. I'll pass them along.'

'Thank you, Mr. Potter.'

Twycross nodded and headed towards the lifts as well. Harry stowed the three licenses and started opening the letter from Kingsley over in his hands. The reward turned out to be nothing exuberant but a free ticket to the Wizarding wing of the Museum of London. Harry didn't even know there was a museum of wizarding history. It sounded very interesting but he knew that Hermione was problem going to jump out of her skin when she saw the pass.

Harry finished the day, doing his best to avoid the well wishers regarding Skeeter, and made it home just in time to fall asleep on his bad for a mid-afternoon nap. He didn't know how long he was asleep but when he did finally wake, he found Ginny playing with the box from his parents Ron with his arms around Hermione's shoulders who was nearly vibrating as she read the passes that were on the dresser.

Harry vaguely wondered how they had all gotten into his flat completely unnoticed and had managed to enter his room with waking him. Harry decided to talk to Bill as soon as possible about protective home enchantments.

'Oy' Harry said causing them all to jump slightly. 'Can I help you?'

'Yes' Ginny replied without hesitation. She then set the box down and kissed Harry passionately drawing some disapproving sounds from Ron.

'Harry where did you get these' Hermione asked with a shaking voice.

'I won them' he said between kisses.

'Would you two just a wait a moment please?' Ron said hotly. Ginny gave him a dirty look but conceded.

'We have a stealth contest today. Those were the prize for completing.'

Hermione smiled and then eyed them intensely. She had refrained from picking them up so far but Harry was incredibly impressed by her restraint.

'Yes Hermione we are all able to go'

With an excited, and very un-hermione-ish, squeak she leapt past Ron nearly knocking him down and hugged Harry.

'Oh thank you, thank you , thank you. They have been real cautious of reopening the building since the war and I've always wanted to go there.'

'Well we can go anytime we want.'

'Now?'

'No 'Mione. We have to go eat at home. Mum is cooking dinner and if we miss it, she will flay us all. So get up and let's go, Harry.' Ron threw a pillow at Harry and pulled Hermione unwillingly away from the passes and out of the room. Ginny laughed watching her go but as soon as the room was clear, she scuttled across the bed and started kissing Harry again.

'I missed you' she said breathlessly.

'I missed you more' he replied. He felt his heartbeat start to kick into overdrive. At this rate, they would never make it to dinner. Luckily, Ginny found some restraint and pulled away.

'I'd love to stay here with you all night, but Ron is unfortunately right. We need to go. Mum is making you birthday dinner tonight instead of tomorrow.'

'Why' Harry asked. It was very out of character for Mrs. Weasley to do that and Harry couldn't help but wonder why.

'Because she thinks I'm going to ask to stay over here tomorrow night.'

'Oh really? And are you?'

'Not if we don't go over there to ask her. Now get up!' She pushed Harry away and he unwillingly got up. The box from his parents was on the dresser. Harry picked it up and, for what felt like the hundredth time, he tapped the box with his wand and asked 'When will _you_ open'

_The box opens with us. We open at the leap of faith. We open at the end that is beginning. _

After all this time, he was no closer to discovering its secrets. He longed to know what was in the box but nothing he did worked. He was convinced that all he had to do was say the right words and the box would open. But what words? He concluded that "I'm about to die" wouldn't work. Surely his parents wouldn't gift him something so morbid in nature.

He gave up for the time being and accompanied his friends to The Burrow. Molly had put together a fantastic spread in the name of Harry's birthday. He wasn't sure why she had done it a day early. In the past she had always tried to convince Harry to a big to-do. She knew he hated the attention so maybe this was her way of making a big to-do that he couldn't appose since it wasn't actually his birthday.

'Molly?'

'Yes, Harry dear?'

'Why did you do this today?' She stopped washing the pot she was fastidiously scrubbing and looked at him.

'Your birthday is tomorrow Harry. Surely you knew that' She winked at him making Harry laugh.

'Of course I know that. But why not tomorrow?'

'Well…I just thought that you would like to have the freedom to choose what you're doing tomorrow.'

Harry thought for a moment. 'What if this is what I wanted to do?'

'Well then we will do it again tomorrow. But suspected you might be busy tomorrow.' She finished the sentence blushing scarlet. She was obviously holding something back that embarrassed her so Harry didn't press the subject.

'Do you have any plans tomorrow?' Ginny asked from beside him where she was finishing he treacle tart.

'The Potions Comprehensive at 9:30, which means I get a bit of a lay in. Bashir told us not to worry about even being there before the test.'

'Lucky' Ron grumbled from across the table. 'George is having a hard time getting the shop up to snuff. He still hasn't cleaned out Fred's side of the flat no matter how many times I tell him he needs to. I'm doing my best getting him to create new products but he doesn't seem to have the drive for it anymore.'

Molly stopped putting the dishes up and rounded on Ron. 'Ronald, have you considered that he just can't. I know you and Harry are close but have you considered what… he's … lost.'

'Of course I have, Mum. It's not like I bust in the door and tell him to suck it up and empty out Fred's stuff. I've actually tried to be really nice about it.'

Molly swallowed whatever retort she had been working on as it apparently only applied if Ron had succumb to his usual lack of tact. Ginny showed her surprise by missing her mouth and smearing treacle tart on her cheek.

'What did you say?' Ginny asked.

'That it would be best for him to get rid of some of Fred's things or maybe to give some of them to their friends. Then I told him that Fred wouldn't want to stop creating new stuff for the shop. I think that brought him out of it a little but I don't know yet.'

'Perhaps I should talk to him' Molly said rubbing her hands dry.

'No, Mum. Give him a little more time.' Ginny said solemnly. 'I'll talk to him soon. He will just act all tough in front of you.'

'What makes you so special' Ron said

'I'm the girl' Ginny smiling innocently. 'Plus I already know he's not that tough.'

Molly kissed Ginny on the forehead and left the kitchen. Harry spent the rest of the evening sitting in the sitting room with studying his notes on Potions while everyone else watched another movie on Arthur's TV. Molly was starting to lose interest in the idea so she was knitting however Ron, Hermione, and Arthur were completely mesmerized by the movie. Ginny was playing with Harry's hair from the sofa while he sat on the floor going over all his notes on Moonseed Antidote.

The next thing he knew Molly was waking him up. It was nearly midnight, everyone else had gone to bed but him and Ginny had both been sound asleep. Harry's notes had fallen on the floor in front of him. He started picking them up and voicing his apologies to Molly.

'No worries, Harry. Could you get Ginny up to bed?' He nodded and she went to bed. Harry picked Ginny as gently as he could and started carrying her towards the stairs. Ginny was not heavy in anyway but carrying her as a dead weight was not the easiest thing he'd ever done. He got to the first landing without incident. He impressed himself by opening her door. He had nearly made it when Ginny's feet got caught on a jacket hanging from her closet door. This startled Ginny and she jumped causing Harry to lose his balance. Ginny tried to sit up and when she did, they both went tumbling to the floor.

Harry landed flat on his back with Ginny landing on his stomach. They both burst out laughing and were unable to form coherent sentences for several minutes. Ginny was the first to be able to speak again.

'Well' she said climbing to her feet 'that was romantic.'

Harry smiled and stood as well. 'Sorry'

'That's ok. I appreciate the thought.'

'It's the thought that counts.'

'Ha ha' she said sarcastically. Harry kissed her on the forehead and then moved down to her lips. She let her tongue slide into his mouth as their kiss grew more intense. Ginny ran her hands into his hair as he pulled her as close to him as he could. Harry's heart began to speed up but their passion was cut short when they heard steps coming up the stairs which could only be Molly or Arthur because everyone else was asleep. They broke apart just before Arthur stepped onto the landing and looked at them.

He smiled at them and stepped into the room. 'Nice hair, Harry.' Ginny looked back to him and began trying to rein Harry's insane mass on top of his head.

'What happened?' he said kindly. 'I heard you two laughing loud enough to wake even Ron.'

'Harry dropped me'

'I didn't mean to' Harry said hastily. 'She was asleep and I was trying –'

'Cripple me?'

'No. I was trying to be nice.'

'Doesn't seemed to have bothered her too much?' Arthur said sarcastically.

'I… uh… she '

'I wish Molly had been that nice to me the first time I dropped her.' He finished pointing to Harry's hair that still looked heavily disheveled. 'Good night kids' he finished pointedly. Harry understood this to be his cue to go home. An odd thought since this place had been his home for so long.

He waited until Arthur had left the room, he kissed Ginny one more time and then left. The next morning, Harry woke at 8 a.m. and lounged around his flat. He made himself some breakfast, read the Daily Prophet, and took a last quick look over his notes. He felt supremely relaxed when he arrived at the Ministry. The Atrium was fairly clear by then as most people had already come to work. He met Hermione on the lift on her way to the Wizengamot offices where she told him Happy Birthday and then ribbed him non-stop about dropping Ginny, which she had apparently been fully briefed on that morning, until they went opposite directions on Level Two.

Harry struggled his way through the Potions Comprehensive for 3 hours. It was the single hardest exam had ever taken. He was proud of himself for remembering as much as he did but he still had to resort to guessing on several of the questions. By the end, his brain felt like it might come seeping out his ears at any moment. As he turned his in papers, the monitor told him to report to Bashir's office before leaving for lunch.

When Harry arrived there, he found his secretary staring very intently at the tall figures standing next to her. It was Oliver Wood and Cal Stroman. What on earth could they be doing here?

'Oh! Harry, Mr. Bashir needs to see you right away'

Harry nodded and proceeded inside looking Wood in the eye who mouthed 'Don't leave yet'. Bashir was sipping tea behind his desk staring at a piece of parchment. Whatever it was held his attention so well that Harry had to announce his arrival.

'Harry! My apologies.' He stood and brushed some crumbs off of his lap and shook Harry's hand. 'How was the comprehensive?'

'A nightmare' he said making Bashir laugh. 'I never was very good at potions.'

'Neither was I. It'll get easier over time. I once knew an Auror who could brew Polyjuice potion in his sleep but could brew a simple Shrinking Solution.'

'Who was that?' Harry asked wondering who had such a crutch in the Auror department.

'Mad-eye Moody.'

Harry laughed one loud bark of laughter and shook his head. He supposed that ol' Mad-eye would be like that. It made perfect sense.

'Well, I didn't ask you here to reminisce' He said picking up the parchment again. 'Consider this the end of your strict Class-work-only training regimen. From now on, you'll be taking trips into the field alongside an Auror or a member of the MLE squad. Strictly as an observer, you'll be able to assist in real investigations.'

'What do you mean "strictly an observer?' Harry asked.

'Well you will be on the scene and available for opinion, but you don't physically make arrests, question suspects, or do anything other than required magic except in the case of an emergency, of course.'

Harry thought about this for a moment and excitement filled him from head to toe. Actual field work, as a member of the Auror Department. He had been thinking about this moment for months and now that it was actually happening Harry could barely contain his glee.

'Thank you, thank you so much!' he said jumping to his feet and shaking Bashir's hand.

'Thank yourself. This is reward for your hard work. Keep it up and you'll be a full employee in no time at all.'

'I will. How long is this… part of the training?'

'Well usually, we spend the first year on the class work, the next six months on spell work and stealth alone, and the last year and a half as a full time intern. But in your case and one other, we will be creating a personalized schedule in the effort to get you out of training as fast as possible.'

'Thank you' Harry said surprised that he had gone through the time to do that just for him.

'You're welcome, Harry. No go home, there is no reason to stay here waiting for scores. They will be sent to your address via owl anyway. You'll know before Monday.'

Harry thanked Bashir a few more times before he was left the office feeling immensely satisfied with himself. When he got to the squad room, he found Oliver still standing there talking. Harry had forgotten that Oliver was here.

'Oliver! What are you doing here?'

'Looking for you actually.'

'Do need me to pass another message to Ron?'

'No nothing like that. Let's walk and I'll explain.' They started for the exit of the Auror Office while Oliver talked about Puddlemere's last few matches. Harry had been reading that they were doing fantastic as of late and Oliver was not shy about tell Harry as much.

'Ron did some great work on us and Cal _was _doing fantastic.'

Harry sensed that there was something wrong there. Oliver looked worried and tense as he finished his sentence.

'Is something wrong with him?'

'I'll let you talk to him. It's his place to ask.'

Together the boarded the lifts and went to the Atrium to find Cal sitting on a nearby bench holding a cane in his lap.

'Hello Harry. I hope you've been well lately.'

Harry nodded and shook Cal's hand. 'I would say the same to you but…'

Harry gestured towards the cane and Cal sighed.

'I need to ask you something Harry. Oliver has tried to convince me that you won't accept but I think otherwise.'

'What do you need' Harry asked curiously. What could Cal need from him that he could only get from Harry.

'How would you like to play seeker in a professional Quidditch match?'

Harry felt his jaw drop.


	25. Ch 24 Interference

Ch. 24 Interference

'You want me to what?'

'I want you to play in two weeks against Bigonville' Oliver smiled as Harry's expression jumped from surprise to doubt rapidly.

'Why would you want me to play?'

'Because you're good' Oliver said surely.

'Oh rubbish' Harry said doubtfully. 'I haven't played in 2 years, I have no broom, and I've only ever seen two professional matches. I'd be terrible.'

'I can take care of most of that' Cal said limping down a side street in London. Harry just looked between the two of them convinced that this was some sort of sick joke. Neither of them could possibly be in their right mind.

'What do you mean?'

'Link said you could use his broom, and we'd practice every night except Sunday till the match.'

'I don't have that kind of time. I have work to do at the ministry.'

'Ok, fair enough' Cal said nodding. 'What if I said I'll add two more nights off from rehearsal to take care of anything you need to?'

'That… it's not that… but… Why are you ask _me?'_

'Because of Oliver.' Cal said directly. Harry turned and gave Oliver what he hoped was a dirty look.

'Oh stop' he said. 'You love Quidditch and you know it. I told him you because I still think you are the best seeker I ever worked with.'

'What happened to Linkston or the back-up seeker?' Oliver gave Cal an uneasy glance. Harry just stood looking back and forth between them. 'Well?'

'Well… I threw the back-up, Owen McAlister, off the team this morning. As it turned out, the reason that Link was doing so badly was because McAlister was dosing his drink bottle with a mixture of Confusing Unction and an illegal Potion to enhance his athletic abilities. .'

'Enhance?... I thought you said he was doing bad?' Harry said confused at the contradiction.

'The Confusing Unction was to disorient him and the enhancer was to get him caught at his physical.'

'So he could get more playing time?' Harry asked

'Exactly. Well at a full physical yesterday, the Healer informed the league officials of Link's test results which got him suspended for six months.'

'But he was basically being poisoned. Wouldn't the league understand that?'

'No' Link and Oliver said simultaneously.

'Oh. Well then what happened?'

Cal started pacing which seemed oddly lopsided due to his cane. 'The league has given him a pardon from this going on his permanent record as those kinds of potions are illegal in the sports' industry. But as the potion's effects last a while, he has been suspended for three weeks.'

'So no playing against Bigonville' Olive added.

'So you ask me?'

Harry still had a hard time believing that this idea was sanctioned by Cal and that he wasn't just following Oliver. If that was the case, he obviously had a lot of faith in Oliver.

'Oliver Wood. I'm reserving judgment until I see you play.'

This made Harry feel better but he still didn't know what he'd do about a broom. Despite what arguments he presented against the idea, an immeasurable sense of excite and anticipation arose in Harry. That chance to play one last time. He knew that the press would have a field day but the visions he'd had during after the Quidditch Final were coming back to him.

'I still don't know about a broom' Harry said to Oliver who smiled ruefully. 'Why are you smiling like that?'

'Because you're going to do it.' Oliver said. 'You are grasping for reasons not to do it, and when you hear about Link's broom, you won't be able to help yourself.'

'Why is it some special type of Firebolt?' Harry asked unable to completely mask his extreme curiosity.

'Pfft – Of course not. At this point, Link will never use a Firebolt again.' Cal said matter-of-factly.

'Why? What is it?'

'Link used to work for Quiddicite that produces Firebolts. He was on the design team. After they fired him, he started making his own brooms to play on. Trust me, his broom makes the old Firebolt look obsolete and the new that's about to come out was modeled after his broom.'

Harry considered that for a moment and decided that Oliver was right. If they were serious about this, he doubted he would be able to resist the opportunity. He also thought about what Ron would say and the fact that he may not be too happy about it. He needed to try and nip that before it happens.

'Can I name a few conditions' Harry said making Oliver laugh out loud.

'Yes?' Cal said skeptically.

'No press until it can't be helped, and you give me tickets so the Weasley's and Hermione can attend.'

The third condition Harry named caused even Cal to raise his eyes in surprise. However, Cal thought for a moment and then nodded. Harry worked out a time for that evening for him to come to the practice session, obtained a letter from Cal proving to everyone else that this was in fact true, and got a copy of the play book from Cal, though he did mention that it wasn't imperative he learn it all, as most of the plays didn't involve the Seeker in anyway.

Harry then made some very quick stops. First to Wizard Law Office to make Hermione take a lunch hour (which she usually didn't do), next to the Burrow to get Ginny, and the final stop was at the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

'Harry, have you lost your mind?' Ron asked as Harry herded them all into the back room.

'Maybe a little' he said as he rummaged through his pockets looking for Cal's signed letter. When he retrieved it, he handed it to them and watched their expressions. Hermione's was the first to change as she read the fastest then all three Weasley's reacted at the same time all of them in very contrasting ways.

Hermione clapped her hands and smiled, George whooped and started to doing what could have been an American Indian rain-dance, Ron looked like Christmas was about to come again, and Ginny looked at Harry like he was the only person in the whole world. Harry's first words were to Ron though.

'Are you mad, Ron?'

'Well of course I am. This kind of rubbish only ever happens to you, but you got me tickets so I'll be there to criticize your every move like I wanted to at Hogwarts but I was too afraid to.'

Everyone looked at each other again for a minute before Ginny started bouncing on the spot. 'Harry's playing for Puddlemere!' followed by a very un-Ginny-ish shout of glee. George then joined in and soon Harry was trying to calm them all down. He was excited but perhaps not this excited. When they all calmed down, Hermione gasped and looked back at Harry again.

'Oh!' she said covering her mouth. 'Happy Birthday, Harry!'

At once, the jumping and cheering started again this causing Verity to come in to see what the commotion was about. Soon afterwards Harry took Ginny back to the Burrow to tell Molly about the upcoming event, and to ask her for a favor.

'That's wonderful, Harry. You'll be fantastic I just know it.'

'There's more though.' He said then he turned to Ginny and said 'Go away'

Ginny looked affronted. 'Excuse me?'

'This is about your birthday. So go away'

Ginny scoffed but left the kitchen. As soon as she walked through the door, he sealed it with the strongest soundproof enchantment he could. No less than 10 seconds later, he heard Ginny say 'Damn!' and walk away from the door.

'I got Ginny her birthday present but I won't be able to give it to her, that Tuesday. It will have to wait until Saturday afternoon.'

'Ok' she said obviously a little skeptical but waiting for the rest of the story. 'I asked Cal Stroman for a few conditions and he agreed. One of them was that Gwenog Jones be at the match to meet and talk to Ginny.'

'Oh splendid, Harry. She will absolutely love that. And I must point out that it will matter more to her that you are working for this present, in a sense, rather than just buying it for her.'

'I was hoping for as much. I also thought I'd ask you one more favor.'

'Anything, Harry, what is it?'

'I was wondering if you and Arthur might come to my flat tonight to eat dinner with me for my birthday.'

'Of course we would, dear. What would you like to eat? I'll bring everything I need and-'

'No, no. You're not cooking. I just want you to come and celebrate with me. I already talked to Kreacher and he is going to cook. You just need to be there.'

'You're so sweet' she said patting him on the cheek. 'Of course we will come. What time?'

'I don't know. 5 p.m.?'

'That's a little early for dinner, Harry.'

'Oh don't worry. Kreacher won't serve dinner till he says it's the right time. He was always said that when were at Grimmauld place last year and he always ended up serving dinner at 6:20.'

'That old elf is the embodiment of senile.'

Molly chuckled as she tried to leave the room. Harry removed the charm on the door and entered the sitting room behind her. Ginny was in the den where she was obviously pouting.

'What's got your wand in a knot?' Molly asked her.

'It's his birthday! I should be torturing him with gifts not the other way around.'

Molly just laughed and sat down with her knitting. Ginny turned to Harry and gave him her best puppy-dog frown. Harry felt his resolve melt looking into her sad expression. He almost blurted out his plan for her gift when Molly brought him out of his reverie.

'Harry, I suggest you build up a tolerance to that, or you will never win any battles with her.' Molly never even looked up from her knitting but Ginny turned and gave her a disapproving glare.

'How do you know?' she asked.

'Because your father hasn't been affected by that face since Bill was born.'

Harry and Ginny laughed copiously. Ginny stood and kissed Harry on the cheek and gave him a brilliant smile.

'Nope, sorry.'

'Damn!' Ginny said

'Language' Molly snapped

'Shouldn't I be torturing you?' Ginny said with a devious expression her mother couldn't see who laughed. Harry was immediately and devoutly thankful that Molly was unable to see into Harry's thoughts.

'Happy birthday to me' he said with a big smile.

'So what _do _you want to do today?' Ginny asked

'Well…' he said leading her into the kitchen. 'I was kind of hoping we could go somewhere.'

'Anywhere' she said placing a hand on his cheek. Harry let his gaze fall to the floor. He was desperately trying to make himself say, out loud, the place that he wanted to go. It had been too long since he had visited and he had considered going alone but he knew he couldn't do that nor did he want to.

'I… I want to go see my… my parents.'

Ginny's grin slid to be replaced with such compassion that Harry couldn't help but melt into her neck and allow her to wrap her hands around his neck.

'Of course, Harry. I would love to do that. Do you want Hermione and Ron to come? Should we wait for them?'

'No, I … I don't know. I just wanted to go with you.' He said quickly. Ginny nodded and kissed away the tear falling down his cheek.

'Of course my love, we can go whenever you are ready.' Harry hugged her tightly. They told Molly that they were going somewhere and would be back soon. Harry led her into the yard where they apparated to Godric's Hollow. Harry landed them on a small alleyway behind a local supermarket. They walked around the corner of the building onto Main St. Down the street, Harry spotted the war memorial that would change once they got near.

Ginny, unable to stop herself, stood and stared at the statue. Harry did nothing but stare at her. He had seen the memorial before and wasn't exactly eager to see the life he'd never remembered any of. A tear fell down her cheek when she looked back at Harry. She wrapped her arm around his and they made for the archway next to the small church up the street.

Harry didn't have to search for the gravesite this time. After virtually no time at all, he found himself staring at the marble, unblemished headstones of his mother and father. He sank to sit on the ground next to them and attempted to regain control of his breathing.

'It's over' he said finally. 'He took my blood and it saved me. He hit me again with that curse but your magic saved me again, Mum. I know we saw each other that night, and I could call you again, but it doesn't seem right.'

He took another deep breath and continued. 'Dad, I think you'd be proud of me. It looks like I'm going to play a match of professional Quidditch. Puddlemere United had to… well… they asked me to play a match for them. I start practice tomorrow. I also found a girl. She is amazing and brilliant. She has more sass than I know what to do with. And she has red hair.'

Harry smiled. He hadn't thought much about the fact that both he and his father had found red-haired girls to be with. He allowed the similarity to wash over him and bring him close to the parents he'd never known.

'I'm going to be an Auror. The Order is gone now that Riddle is dead so I couldn't do that but it's close, I suppose. Kingsley is Minister and the Head Auror is really great. The Weasley's have taken care of me since the war but I got my own flat not too long ago. It's not fancy but it's starting to feel like home. I have the best friends you could ask for. They've been with me since I started at Hogwarts. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for them.'

'I also got everything you left for me in the vault and I have to say that the box you left at Jigar's is going to drive me barmy.' Harry chuckled again

He sat for a moment and started at the white marble before him. He couldn't be sure that they could hear him but after his experience with the Resurrection Stone, he knew that there was more that what lay beneath him.

'I think about you almost every day. Most days are ok, but there are times when others just mention their parents and I just get so sad that you aren't here. It wasn't fair that you were taken.'

Harry's words failed him as a sob wracked his body. Tears flowed steadily down his cheek causing his vision to blur as well. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. Harry leaned into her and tried to steady himself. It took a few minutes but he was able to regain himself.

'I love you. I'll come back soon.'

With that they rose and walked unsteadily from the graveyard. When they passed the archway, Harry looked right down the street towards the house he knew was there but was out of sight at the moment.

'Have you ever seen it?' he asked looking at Ginny who shook her head solemnly.

'I don't know if I can' she said softly. 'Is it bad?'

Harry didn't answer but he grasped her hand and pulled her gently down the street. They passed the house that had been Bathilda Bagshot's. Harry shuddered as he passed the window they had fled through remembering how close he had come to death that night. Soon a clearing between two modern-built houses opened to the house that Harry had lived in so long ago. He heard Ginny inhale sharply which she tried, unsuccessfully, to pass of as a sniff.

The hole in the roof of the demolished upstairs bedroom was just as bad as it had always had been. Harry led her to the front gate and placed his hand on the railing prepared, this time, for what happened next.

The heavily vandalized sign rose from the ground to reveal the inscription that still shone. It had recently been cleaned, apparently, but the only reason for the scrubbing that Harry could discern was so that scores of people could graffiti new messages upon it.

_Harry Potter is the bravest man since Merlin himself. Way to go Harry!_

_The world is a better place. Thank you, Harry. _

_Welcome to a new era and it's all thanks to you, Harry. Thank you. _

Several small newspaper clippings lay at the base of the sign. Some were very recent, some were as old as the Tri-Wizard tournament, and one was from the article the previous week. The latter had '_She's a crooked bitch'_ written over the headline. Harry smiled and looked at Ginny.

Ginny looked at Harry for just a brief moment before she removed her wand from her pocket and stepped through the gate towards the sign. She stood quietly bent over at the sign for a few moments and then stood and stepped aside to showcase her handiwork.

_My life will never be the same thanks to you, Harry Potter. The greatest man of our time. We all love you._

'I don't believe that rubbish for one second.' Ginny looked hurt but Harry only smiled. 'I am not the greatest man of our time. I'm just a boy with a hard childhood.'

Ginny snorted but returned to Harry and pulled him into a tight embrace. Harry pressed his lips to hers and put every bit of his deepest affection that he felt for Ginny. He loved this girl so much and nothing would ever keep them apart. He decided then and there that anyone who tried to separate them would be taking their own lives in their hands.

All of a sudden, every hair on Harry's neck stood on end like he'd been shocked with electricity. He released Ginny and started looking quickly around the street and alleyways near them. Something was wrong. None of the ambient town noises he'd heard earlier could be heard. No birds, cars, kids playing, trees rustling in the wind: something was definitely amiss.

'Harry what's wrong?' Ginny said suddenly tense.

'I don't know' he said in a whisper. 'We need to leave. Now!'

Harry pulled her closer and started thinking about the Burrow when a jet of green light shot down the street directly at them. Harry threw them both to the ground and looked back down the street to see no less the a dozen hooded figures all masked moving towards them. Harry called his wand and sent the largest revulsion jinx he could manage.

An enormous jet of brilliant purple light shot down the street towards the figures. Harry felt his vision blur and he nearly passed out. Only adrenaline kept him conscious as the jinx found its mark. Two ducked out of the way but several were hit. One flew into a nearby house and another nearly flew over it. Harry didn't have to be a mathematical genius to realize that even if Dumbledore were there to help him, the odds of escaping a dozen armed wizards was minimal. So he pulled Ginny close to him and apparated.

They arrived moments later in the garden of the Burrow. Harry leapt to his feet while Ginny disentangled an angry gnome from her jumper and cast the strongest protection charms he could think of before remembering that most of them were still there from Order protections. Once Ginny had thrown the gnome nearly fifty yards, she came over and grasped Harry in a hug that would easily give her Mum a run for her money.

'Ginny its ok' Harry said soothingly. 'No one will get us here. There are so many enchantments here now, nothing is going to come here.' She looked at him questioningly.

'I was going to tell _you _that it'll be ok.'

'Why?' Harry asked in complete confusion now.

'Because there are still a bloody group of people trying to kill you!' Ginny said disapprovingly.

'I already know that. I was worried about you being upset.'

'I'm fine.' She said confidently. 'Are you?'

'Yes' he blurted. 'Well, no I'm really pissed but other than that, I'm ok.'

'Well go get them' she said. Harry looked at her in confusion.

'I'm… I'm not going to back there. There was at least a dozen. I know people think I'm crazy but really-'

'Harry quit being dense. You know you have to go the ministry and report that.'

Harry slapped himself on the forehead. 'Oh yea.' He said dumbly. 'I do. I need to go talk to your Mum first though.'

'Why?' Ginny asked.

'To reassure her that someone is not going to try and kill us every time we go out in public together.

'Ah. That's a good idea.'

After nearly 20 minutes of fussing over them and a minimal amount of sobs from Molly, Ginny was confined to the den for the day until Harry returned while Harry left for the ministry. He arrived at the Auror office at nearly the end of the work day. Most of the Aurors had already gone home for the day but a fair number remained. Harry was approaching Bashir's office when Dawlish came out of it with a hurried expression followed closely by Bashir.

'Oh good, you're still here.' Harry said as he met them.

'Not for long' Dawlish said.

'We just got an emergency floo call from some bloke in Godric's Hollow about some people dueling in front of your parent's house.' Bashir looked concerned but generally unsurprised that Harry had reappeared at the ministry.

'I always said busybodies were good for something' Dawlish told Bashir with a chuckle at his own cleverness.

'What happened, Harry? Then you can tell me why every attack lately in this office seems to be aimed at you?'

Harry smiled and explained everything that had happened starting when he arrived at his parent's house. The other stuff seemed a little too private. When he finished Bashir was shaking his head.

'That's very odd' he said rubbing his chin.

'Very guerilla-warfare-like' Dawlish said looking at him.

'Monkey warfare?' Dawlish looked at Harry like he had just asked what a wand was.

'Monkey?' he said agitated. 'No it's not monkey –'

'He didn't take that class yet' Bashir interrupted. 'It's a technique that was used in World War II. Adolf Hitler utilized it but it was actually adapted by a Russian Auror. It is very unlike Death Eaters to attack like that. They always used to make such a show.'

'How do you mean?' Harry asked thinking that half the time he was attacked it was the poster of chaos and insanity.

'Like when they finally came to Hogwarts, they made a presentation of lining up in front of the grounds and speaking first before they ever cast any spells.'

'New leadership' Harry said simply causing Bashir and Dawlish both to nod. 'Riddle hid behind talent and shadows. Carrow has neither.'

'That's a good point' said Kingsley walking up behind Harry. He looked at Bashir and Dawlish before turning to look at Harry. 'Care to explain why I just got a very agitated floo from Molly at my home that is supposed to be unreachable?'

Harry couldn't stop himself this time and laughed one short laugh. 'I'm sorry, Kingsley.'

Harry explained what happened again this time with the new thoughts from Bashir and Dawlish. Kingsley agreed with Bashir that it was odd that Death Eaters behave the way they did. He also laughed at Harry for confusing guerilla with gorilla.

'Ok' Bashir said 'there is a group there now taking statements and looking for evidence. Should we go, Minister?'

'You should' Kingsley said. 'I don't think Harry should though.' Harry felt himself get a little disappointed.

'I agree. The last time he went to see if they would attack him, they did. Let's see if the same pattern persists.'

'Exactly Allen. Go home, again, Harry. It's your birthday so go home and let Molly fuss over you. If you can, try to keep the Death Eater attacks to a minimum.'

Harry nodded and left them standing outside Bashir's office planning. Harry arrived at the Burrow a few minutes later to a very odd scene. There were several tents set up in the yard, the kitchen table had been moved into the yard as well as a few others. On one end of the table was a few wrapped gifts that Harry eyed cautiously, and on the other end was a very disgruntle looking Ron who was folding dinner napkins.

'Hi Ron' Harry said as he approached. Ron merely grunted. 'Normally I would ask why this is all out here but I suppose it would be a little dense of me today.'

'Happy Birthday' Ron said moodily.

'Uhhh thanks? Are you mad at me or something?'

Ron looked at him apprehensively. He looked around checking to make sure no one was listening before he leaned a little closer.

'Do you remember… that … mistake I made?'

Harry shuddered slightly and said 'Yes'

'Well Hermione just paid me back for it' he finished with a very sour expression. 'She was whispering in my ear and being really sweet and … well she said some really nice things.'

'Yea and?'

'Well when I asked when we would get to chance to do all those things she said, she goes "Well we're not because you're a great arse. Ha!"

Harry laughed and Ron hit him on the arm. Harry rubbed the red mark that was smarting and continued to laugh.

'Cut that out' Ron said outraged. 'That was just mean. It's not funny.'

'It's a little funny' Harry said between laughs.

'What's funny?' Ginny said from behind Harry. Harry turned and gave her a broad smile. He was so happy to see her again after that day's most recent attempt to kill him.

'Ron's misfortune' Harry told her.

'Sounds funny to me' she said wrapping her arms around Harry. He kissed her softly on the lips and Ron stalked away unable to be patient anymore.

'What's all this?' Harry asked.

She sighed and closed her eyes instantly frustrated. 'Compromise' she said through her teeth. Harry looked at her confused but she just shook her head wiping away the frown.

'I'll let Mum explain.' She said smiling again though it was easy to see it was forced. Ginny wrapped one arm around Harry's waist and together they walked into the kitchen where Molly was busy making another elaborate dinner.

'Hello Harry. I didn't expect to see you until later.'

'Kingsley decided it was best that I not go back to Godric's Hollow. Testing a theory he and Bashir have.'

'Good. He's quite right, you don't need to be in any more danger right now. Your only just barely eighteen.'

'Speaking of which' Harry said pointing around the messy kitchen and out the window to the Garden.

'Ginny and I made a compromise' she said not missing a beat of making some kind of batter.

'She said you'd explain.'

'I'm sure she did' Molly said cracking another egg and dropping it into the mixture. 'I decided that there was no chance I was letting Ginny out of my sight tonight. Then she called me a crazy old bat hell-bent on making sure she doesn't ever grow up'

Harry looked at Ginny who just grimaced meekly as if to say "what was I supposed to say". 'Well that was mighty brave of her'

'Quite' Molly said darkly. 'So that means I'd rather her stay tonight. I wouldn't call myself a crazy old bat but I am afforded some rights for her being underage and my daughter.'

'Fair enough' Harry agreed. 'So the tents?'

'Yes' she said putting down the bowl. 'She wanted to stay with you, I told her no but I'd let her stay with you in a tent in the yard as long as you two weren't alone in it.'

Harry nodded thinking that was reasonable but he still sensed danger on the horizon. 'What did Ginny say?' At this, Ginny turned scarlet and looked away from her mother.

'She said "What's the point of doing it with other people in the room"

Harry felt his face turn deep red as well. 'You didn't' he pleaded.

'Yes she did' Molly answered for her. 'But I stand by that compromise, even if I did almost put a full body-bind on my own daughter.' Ginny blew a raspberry at her mother.

'So we are going to stay in the tents tonight? That's ok I suppose. What's with the table?'

Ginny seemed to stand up a little straighter at that. 'That's my way of telling you that the savior of the wizarding world is unable to have a quiet, low-key birthday this year.'

'He can't?'

'No' Ginny said kissing him on the cheek. 'Trust me, it will be fun. You'll be glad the table had to be so big.'

Harry still doubted her slightly but nodded nonetheless. Thirty minutes later, he was proven wrong. Ginny had invited _all_ of his closest friends and some others on the pretense of Harry's birthday. As night fall approached, Harry watched as all of the Weasley's, Hagrid, Andromeda, Teddy, Angelina, Katie, Oliver, Audrey, Neville, and Luna all congregated around the table in the yard. Oliver had brought Harry a birthday present to rival any before it; Link's broom.

'Consider your first present serve two purposes.' Ginny told him slyly. 'One is because it will be a lot of fun. The other will be to see if you've still got it.'

Her plan turned out to be the next best present he'd ever gotten. A Quidditch match at the Burrow with all of his closest friends. They were going to play five-a-side Quidditch. Ginny, Harry, Neville, Oliver and Bill versus Katie, Angelina, George, Charlie, and Ron.

'Maybe this will settle who actually was the best Seeker Gryffindor every had' Charlie said as he grabbed one of the old brooms out of the shed.

'On that old duster I doubt it will much of a competition' Bill said which earned him a well placed flick on the head from Charlie.

Soon they all stood facing each other on the with Audrey in the middle of them holding the box of Quidditch balls that Oliver had borrowed from Puddlemere minus one Bludger as they only had one beater per team.

Harry stood holding Link's broom and eyeing its sleek contours lost in thought. He knew that he was extremely excited to use such a quality broom but all he could think about was Bashir at Godric's Hollow and what they may have found.

'Harry' Ron said pulling him out of his thoughts. 'Mount up, mate.'

Harry mounted the broom and waited for Audrey to blow the whistle, or yell "TWEET" actually because no one had a whistle. Harry flew into the air on Link's broom and felt all his worries wiggle their way to the back of his mind. In the air, Harry felt at home and comfortable. Link's broom was by far the best broom Harry had ever ridden. His Firebolt had been a magnificent broom but this broom seemed to respond to his thoughts before he even thought them.

In and out of tree limbs and other players, Harry flew around the pitch at break-neck speed. Charlie had no chance of keeping up with him on the old broom he had pulled from the cupboard. As he started looking for the snitch, a bludger came flying towards him. He turned and let it chase him to the goal posts at the opposite end. Harry arrived at the goal posts, turned to search again. The bludger was only halfway across the pitch by the time Harry turned and it soon became more interested in closer targets.

As Harry searched for the snitch, he saw Ginny fly at Ron holding the quaffle. With the ease of the born, natural, player that she was, she looped around the posts, spinning Ron to face the wrong way, and scored a goal.

Harry smiled thinking that if anyone was meant to play professional Quidditch, it was Ginny. He maintained his circling around the pitch, occasionally sneaking peeks at Ginny to see how she was doing. Once, Harry found himself watching her instead of watching for the snitch. As a result, Charlie was nearly able to catch the snitch. Only a lucky buck from his broom saved Harry from losing the match. After that, he maintained continuous searching for several minutes while having several close calls with bludgers. In the absence of its partner, the single bludger seemed to be trying to be just as aggressive as two normally would be.

Then, above the tallest goalpost behind Oliver, was the snitch floating high above the game. Harry flattened himself against the broom in a burst of speed so prolific it nearly unseated him. The broom accelerated at an alarming rate and a few seconds later, Harry was waving at the other players holding the snitch in his hand.

Harry heard Ron swear at about the same time Ginny nearly knocked Harry off his broom. As the two made it to the ground, Oliver met them smiling.

'Good work, Harry. You're barmy if you think you've lost it at all.'

'Git' Ron said as he too made it to the ground.

Deciding that one game was obviously too short, the group played several more until night fell and they couldn't see the flying balls anymore. In the end, Harry only failed to catch the snitch first one time because he had not been paying a bit of attention. Ginny proceeded to berate him thoroughly until he told her that the reason he wasn't paying attention was because he was watching her fly. This seemed to mollify her which Harry was grateful for.

He wasn't sure she would buy the story because he had stretched the truth slightly. He had been watching her fly but it was because as she flew, the back of her shirt had drifted upward in the torrent of wind and her undergarments were just barely visible. However, they were visible enough for Harry to wish that he could see the rest of them. In the time he had spent watching Ginny, Charlie had caught the snitch at the opposite end of the field.

Drenched in sweat, covered in cuts and bruises from several forays through tree limbs, and bruised from bludger hits, they all went back to the house where Molly had prepared another enormous and wonderful meal.

Not moments after Harry tucked into his shepherd's pie and grilled teriyaki chicken, Ginny dropped several presents into his lap. One was very heavy and landed in a very inconvenient location.

'Thank you, Ginny' Harry said in a belabored voice. As he set the presents on the bench beside him, he noticed that Ginny was carrying a handbag, which she rarely did. No one else seemed to notice or, at the least, draw attention to it.

Harry opened the heavy present first which turned out to be a portable safe complete with magical locking mechanism and undetectable extension charm. It was oddly heavy for a box no larger than a Kleenex box.

'Thought you'd like that' Ron said clapping George on the back. 'It weighs as much as you do but once you put inside a rucksack, or something like that, it loses its weight.'

'Excellent' Harry exclaimed lifting the box out of its container. It was made of a very durable feeling wood with a small circular indention where a lock would normally be. 'What's this for?'

'Oh, I'll show you.' Hermione said. She lifted the box and set it on the table in front of her. 'Give me your wand' Harry handed his wand to her and watched as she placed it in the hole and said 'Open.' Several metal clicks sounded and the lid popped open.

'Well that's reliable' Harry said.

'It's how you open it the first time. Now you set a password and only your wand can open it.'

Harry stared at Hermione in exasperation. 'Is there anything you don't already know?' She rolled her eyes and turned the box to face him. On the front was stuck a piece of parchment with instructions for setting a password.

Harry grinned dumbly and continued with his presents. Molly and Arthur had given him a Wizard's clock like their own for his flat. Though it only had his name on it, there were places for several others and hands were stored in a compartment in the bottom. Another hand in the compartment had been etched with his and Hermione's name. He picked it up and looked at it.

'That's for our clock here. It's high time you two had a place on ours. You've been a part of this family for years and we are going to make it permanent.'

'Thank you so much, Mrs. Weasley' Hermione said teary eyed as she hugged Molly.

'Call me Molly dear or I'll hide your copy of _Hogwart's, a History.'_

Hermione smiled. Harry continued with his presents which included a new pair of pristine glasses, from Molly, Arthur, and Ginny, a book on Auror History from Hermione, which Harry said was typical. George had gotten him a reusable Decoy Detonator that would return to its owner after making a myriad of noise, and Hagrid had gotten him a new necklace for the moleskin pouch that was made of braided unicorn hair. Harry understood that Hagrid wanted him to have it becase it was incredibly durable but he obviously had no idea how incredibly valuable it was.

As Harry finished his present opening, Ginny slipped a small case into his lap and whispered, 'Don't open this until later.'

Harry slipped it into his pocket and continued eating. For nearly two hours, they ate Molly's wonderful food, and joked with each other until they all felt immensely full. Ron leaned back in his chair and hiked one leg of his jeans up. Hermione gave him a horrified look.

'Ron, don't sit like that. It makes you like absurdly like your father.' She hissed.

Ron turned his head to look at her and said 'I don't care right now.'

Hermione smacked him on the end of his nose while George leaned back and copied Ron just to irritate her. Slowly guests started to trickle home. First to leave were Neville and Luna who had been fairly reserved tonight except for when they were looking at each other. Hagrid left next stating he had to play with Grawp, Bill and Fleur left soon after because apparently Fleur's morning sickness was coming at night.

Katie, Angelina, and George all left next followed closely by Charlie and Oliver who were talking animatedly about the Ireland Quidditch team. Percy, Audrey, Andromeda, and a sleeping Teddy all left as last leaving Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione alone at the large table covered in empty plates and half-eaten cupcakes. Per Harry's request, they had no cake. He preferred treacle tart.

The four of them walked into the tent labeled Harry & Ron _Ginny_ that George had sneakily relabeled when Molly wasn't looking. Arthur had told them to keep it civil and not to cause problems and he promised to keep Molly from coming outside. The look in his eyes was a little disconcerting so none of the kids questions him on his methods.

Hermione made tea and the four of them sat in the tiny common area on the badly padded chairs and laughed for what seemed like minutes but in fact was hours. Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was nearly two in the morning. They all stood to retire but froze in the spots when they realized that they had a decision to make first.

'Where… where do we sleep?' Hermione said uncertainly.

'What Mum won't know probably won't hurt her.' Ginny said wrapping her arms around Harry. 'I don't… I don't want –'

'Me either.' Ron said unhappily trying to sway the decision in his favor.

'7 a.m.?' Harry asked looking around. They all nodded and left for bed. They all got one last laugh when they all made for the bunks in the tent they were in. Harry and Ginny agreed to go to the other tent which turned out to be the better choice. The sitting room was older, the kitchen stunk, the bathroom looked like it had been the location of some natural disaster, but there was one queen-size bed instead of bunk beds.

'Score 10 points for us' Ginny said turning to give Harry a lingering kiss. 'Open your present' she said immediately stepping away from him. Harry was no longer happy with the standing arrangements but he pulled the small square case out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was another smaller curved case with a clasp. The case felt sturdy even though the material felt thin.

Ginny stepped around the sitting room towards the bed slowly eyeing Harry the whole way. Harry opened the small case to reveal another pair of glasses. These were thicker than the other ones he was given and the lenses were tented the slightest shade green. Harry looked at Ginny who nodded encouragingly.

He reached down and grabbed the glasses to feel that they were much lighter than he had expected. He removed the glasses he'd been wearing for years and slid the new ones on. Instantly, the arms clamped onto the side of his head. It didn't hurt luckily but the green light that flashed in his eyes a moment later did.

'What are these?' Harry asked looking at the floor seeing the grass on the floor next to the…

Harry blinked several times and looked at the floor again. Plainly visible was the floor of the tent but below it, Harry could see the grass and the gnome dens that the tent had been set upon.

'Look up' Ginny said softly. Harry obliged and nearly fell over when he saw Ginny. Harry could …_ see_ her. He jumper, which had been zipped up the entire way all night, was still zipped up. Harry could see that plain as if …. well she was standing in front of him. Behind the jumper was a t-shirt that a depiction of the Holyhead "H" on it. But underneath that were her bra and underwear that looked as though they failed altogether as far as functionality was concerned. Harry only was able to pull his eyes away from her sumptuous curves to see the bright green letters that were… painted across her stomach.

Harry smiled and took an unsteady step towards her. 'I love you too' he said softly making Ginny smile and close her eyes.

'You have no idea how hard it is to write that on your own stomach in a mirror' Harry laughed and continued to move towards her. The way her body shifted underneath her clothes unnerved him. Her body moved and her clothes moved with it but Harry could easily see through them.

'X-ray?' Harry said

'I called Kingsley and asked him about glasses for Aurors after my Mum told me that her and dad would pay for the regular glasses.' Ginny shifted away from Harry this time luring him closer to the bed. 'I'd saved up money for the glasses so when Kingsley told me about the good discount I could get if I dropped his name, I took the money I'd saved and got every feature I could.'

'Like?' Harry asked taking another step towards her. This time she stumbled slightly as she tried to step farther away from him.

'X-ray' she started.

'Yes I see that one' Harry said lowly.

'Night vision and Infrared' She said feeling her way around the wall towards the bedroom. 'They won't fog, fall off, or break either.'

Harry nodded and stepped around the corner as well. 'What about…' Ginny had turned sideways as she moved beside the bed. Harry could see what was not covered by the back of her underwear and he lost his train of thought.

'It automatically fit to your eyes, that was the flash, and the writing can be done of you know spell to use. The writing is only visible to other people who have the same feature on their glasses.'

Harry nodded again and reached out to her. He placed a hand on the small of her back and was surprised to find her clothes there. The x-ray feature had given him false expectations.

'Harry' she said softly.

'Yes, my love?' She closed her eyes and bit her lip slightly.

'I don't… I don't want to do … everything yet.' She looked at him pleadingly and smiled a small grimace.

'Oh Ginny, I don't either. I'm not ready and I know you're not either.' Ginny nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist.

'I just want to… repay you… for what you've given me.' The look in her eye scared him as much as it excited him.

Ginny rolled over the following morning when the alarm went off at 7 a.m. The sheets around them were drenched in sweat as they had no cool air in the tent in August. Ginny smiled to herself as the previous night flooded into her mind again. The sensations, the emotions, the wonderfulness all overwhelmed her momentarily. She turned and looked at Harry who was still sound asleep.

_He sleeps so deeply_ she thought to herself. By the time they settled down to go to sleep, both of them felt immensely satisfied. She had… she smiled again to herself and put her hands over her eyes to block out the sun. She had repaid him the best way she'd known how, and Harry had done the same in turn. He had insisted on not leaving her out saying it was the gentlemanly thing to do. She hadn't been sure about that but she wasn't able to argue you with him once he started.

'Harry. _Harry. Wake up!' _ she finished hitting him in the face with a pillow. 'Get up. It's seven already.'

Harry groaned softly and pulled the pillow over his face. Ginny stood up and decided she had a sure way of getting his attention.

'Get up or you'll miss me getting dressed.' Harry immediately turned over to stare at her. She retrieved her bra from the floor and found her underwear nearly in the sitting room. The rest of her clothes were of the foot of the bed. Harry waiting until she had completely dressed before he stood up and did the same. Ginny had to admit that the sight of him only boxers, with his bare chest showing the ab muscles he'd refined while on the run the previous year, made her want to throw him back down on the bed and not leave all day.

A few minutes later, Harry left the tent and went next door. A few moments later, Hermione came in the tent rubbing her eyes and walking unsteadily.

'Sleep well?' she asked before yawning.

'Very' Ginny said breathlessly.

'Uh huh, I'll bet you did.' Hermione said as she turned that corner to the bedroom. She stuck her head back around the corner and looked at her. 'Not fair. Do you know how hard it is to sleep on the same part of a bunk bed as _your _brother?'

'Don't wanna know' she replied simply.

Ginny went into the kitchen and started a pot of tea before sitting down beside Harry. She could tell he was having a hard time looking her in the eye but she didn't care. Regardless to how wrong it may feel, which was not much at all, it felt so right to her to be so close to Harry. She had enjoyed the things she had done to him. It was an incredible sense of power to have such control over how someone felt. But once again, it was completely dwarfed by what he had done to her.

The months of bad nutrition on the run last year had given him a superb chest and years of Quidditch gave Harry incredibly nimble and strong hands. She couldn't describe what it had felt for his hands to run down her side and into her hair. As she started to relive more and more of last night, she suddenly wished that Hermione were anywhere else.

'Ginny' Hermione called. 'Is Harry still here?' Harry and Ginny looked at each other in confusion. Couldn't she have just asked him if he was still there.

'No' Harry answered. Hermione huffed noisily.

'Could you leave, Harry?'

'Mione, not matter how well I've hidden it from Ron, I've seen you change before.'

'My Lord, Harry, that is not what I'm talking about and do think you could say that louder? I think a bloke in Surrey that didn't hear you.'

'Sorry, Sorry' Harry said stifling a laugh.

'Just get out please!'

'Going' He said hastily. 'I think I'll go levitate Ron to the other bed and see what he does.'

Harry left the tent with a mischievous grin on his face. He wasn't gone for a few seconds before Hermione reappeared. She had already shed he t-shirt and was wearing a white camisole. Ginny felt a slight urge to curse her.

'I hate you sometimes' Ginny said getting up to retrieve he fresh pot of tea.

'Wh …. Because…. because I made Harry leave? Goodness Ginny, you'll see him in a few minutes. Just keep you pants – '

'No not that. Look at you' she said gesturing towards Hermione. 'It's no wonder my brother can't stay away from you, look at those things.'

Hermione looked down and blushed heavily before covering her chest with both arms. 'Shut up. That's not funny.'

'Or fair' Ginny said under her breath while pouring her tea.

'What?' Hermione asked even more hurt.

'I said I'm sorry.' Ginny replied sincerely. 'So what's up?'

'I need you to look at something' Hermione said nervously.

'Ok?' Ginny replied unsurely.

Hermione turned her back to her and started to lift the back of her shirt. Ginny, however, needed no further discovery. She knew what it was.

'Merlin's beard, Hermione, did you let him attack you?' There were fresh red scratches all over Hermione's upper back. There were a few near on her lower back the disappeared behind under the waist of her jeans.

'Is it bad?' Hermione asked in a high voice.

'It's … it's …. If you…. Yes. It's bad. What did you do?'

Hermione turned right around and pulled her shirt back down and looked at Ginny. Instantly, Ginny remembered who gave her these scratches and she shook her head.

'Never mind, I don't want to know. If you and my brother are sha –' she shuddered again. 'I just don't want to know.'

'No, of course we aren't.' Hermione insisted.

'His were worse I think' she continued thoughtfully, or thoughtlessly as far as Ginny was concerned. 'I healed his but – '

'Hermione!' Ginny interrupted. 'Seriously, I don't want to know. Just go make him fix it. Unless you plan on wearing a turtleneck in this heat all day.'

Hermione nodded in a very business-like manner, like she had just been given an assignment from McGonagall, and left the tent. Moments later, Harry came in rubbing the back of his head.

'Get kicked out again?' Ginny asked smiling as he walked in.

Harry nodded. 'She hit me this time though. What was that all about?'

'Don't ask.' Ginny said darkly. Harry didn't need telling twice. She noticed that Harry was holding a thick envelope in one hand. 'What's that?'

'Oh!' he exclaimed. 'It's from Cal. It's the schedule for the next two weeks, nine top box tickets to the match, and a free, early printed program.' Harry was not on the cover, but he was listed with the players. No bio was included which she thought was odd. He handed Ginny the schedule and she frowned. He was going to practice every night except Sundays until the match. His first one was later that day. These practices would seriously cut into their time together.

But on the other side, he had managed to get her a pass to come see them practice the day of her birthday. She felt immensely excited but she was still ultimately sad about how often he would be gone. A few minutes later, Hermione and Ron joined them. Despite the fact that they were less than 20 meters from the kitchen of the burrow, the solitude of the tent seemed to keep them from leaving. Besides, it wasn't often they basically had a night of parentally sanctioned alone time.

Eventually, Mum came and got all of them to help clean up the kitchen from the enormous meal from the night before. At around two o'clock, Harry left for his Quidditch practice, Hermione dove head first into a book about laws and magical creatures, and Ron was well … being Ron.

So Ginny found herself sitting in the sitting on her bed alone wishing Harry were home. Hermione was her best friend but she was completely immersed in Ron or reading right now. Even her parents were a little preoccupied today though she felt that she had no desire to discover why.

What felt like minutes later, Ron was knocking on her door. Ginny sat bolt upright and reached up to check to see if her hair was still decent enough for public exposure. She stood and crossed her room and opened the door to reveal Ron standing on the landing with a badly hidden smirk on his face.

'What?' Ginny asked impatiently. She hadn't felt tired earlier but still fell fast asleep sitting upright. Apparently her late night the previous night was coming back to haunt her.

'You need to come downstairs' he said in a suppressed voice.

'Why?'

'Harry's home. He's….. just come see'


	26. Ch 25 Circuitous

**Hello everyone, here is a proofread version of Chapter 25. After the searching and few failed attempts, I believe I have found a reliable proofreader to help me with my atrocious grammar. So thanks to Kerinh22 for all your help. Chapter 26-Restrained will be up soon. It is nearly ready to go. I hope you all enjoy. **

Ch. 25 Circuitous

Ginny followed Ron down the stairs, feeling curious the entire way why she was so direly needed if he was so pleased about something. She didn't have long to think on it, though, because when she arrived in the sitting room, she saw Harry laid out on the sofa covered in bruises, dirt, sweat, and blood. Well, not much blood, just a small cut on his cheek. But the rest was there in ample amounts.

Harry!' she exclaimed, rounding Ron to reach the sofa more quickly. 'I thought you were going to Quidditch practice, not a hand to hand brawl.'

Harry tried to laugh, but then clutched his side and winced. 'It's not bad Ginny. It's just… I wasn't ready for the bludgers at all. They're a lot faster at the pro level.'

'Well of course they are!' she said, throwing her hands in the air. 'That's why it's called _professional_Quidditch. How many times did you get hit?'

'I stopped counting,' he said evasively.

'Rubbish. I know you better than that.' Hermione said, as she read through a book on at-home first aid.

'Seventeen,' Harry said quietly. Ron burst out laughing. Ginny rounded on him and scowled.

'Shut your mouth, or seventeen will seem like a small number.' This quieted Ron effectively. 'What did they make you do?'

'It was all… well most of it was simple. He wanted me to get back in the hang of playing, so he tested my reflexes.'

'With a broom handle?'

'No,' Harry said, waving the answer off. 'They used a huge sling shot and flung golf balls at me. I had to catch them. I was doing ok before Link's broom started to fight me.'

'What do you mean, _fight_ you?'

'Since his is custom made for him, it's accustomed to him. He said it might 'show a little attitude'.'

'That's good, since you'll be flying it in a match in two weeks.'

'He said it will probably stop fighting me by tomorrow.'

'Harry, you can't go like this. You've been beaten to a pulp!'

'He'll be fine in a minute,' Hermione said nonchalantly, and Ginny rounded on her as well.

'Oh he will, will he?'

'Sorry…' Hermione said empathetically, 'but he will.'

A few moments later, her parents came back from their dinner date and her Mum took over the healing. Seconds later, Harry's bruises were all but gone and the scrape on his cheek looked like it was a week instead of an hour old.

'Do you have any broken bones?' her Mum asked as Harry sat up. Ginny did notice that he wasn't moving gingerly anymore. In fact, he looked quite relieved.

'No, they wouldn't have let me leave with broken bones.' Harry stood and stretched.

'I wouldn't be so sure,' Ginny said wistfully. 'They let you leave looking like that.'

'I told them I'd be fine,' Harry said with a grin.

'Oh, of course you did,' Ginny said, sitting in an armchair. She ran her hands through her hair to give them something to do. Her Mum decided that her assistance was no longer needed and left.

'Ginny are you…. are you really mad at me?' Harry asked quietly. Ron grinned again like this was the best thing he'd seen all day.

'Harry,' Ginny said, standing. 'I've seen you after the most brutal practices and matches and you've never looked that bad, even when you cracked your skull open.'

'Yeah, that hurt,' Harry said, rubbing the back of his head.

'Quit joking,' Ginny said, stepping closer to him. 'I know I'm supposed to be the tough, stubborn one, but I don't like seeing you like that. I've had to watch you damn near kill yourself for years and not say anything.'

'I'm sorry, love. I never meant for you to have to do that.' Harry placed his hands on her shoulders. Ginny wiggled her way free and pushed him back slightly.

'Don't be sorry. It's too late now. I'm going to say whatever I want about it now.'

'And I thought I was the tough, stubborn one,' Ron said pitifully.

'HA!' Hermione laughed out loud. 'You definitely get stubborn, but you're just as sensitive as the next girl.'

'What are you on about? You were supposed to some new kind of angry at him.'

'Well thank _your_boyfriend for that one, Ginny.'

'What did _you_ do?' she said, making the full circle and turning back to Harry.

'Nothing really, I just told him…'

'Never mind, I don't want to know what you told my brother because it apparently worked.'

'Ginny!'

'Hermione, you told her!'

'Worse than that, she _showed_ me.'

'Hermione!'

'Ginny!'

'I don't want to know,' Harry said, turning to walk out of the room.

'Oh no, you don't!' Ginny said, grabbing his hand and pulling him back. 'I want two things and you aren't going anywhere until I get what I want.'

'Ginny, please don't…'

'I saw Ron, so shut it.'

Ginny placed a hand on Harry's face and kissed him softly, once, before giving him a tight hug that Harry returned vigorously.

'What's the other?' Harry asked with a dazed look in his eyes.

'Tell me about practice. About the part that didn't involve getting pelted with golf balls.'

Harry told them for several minutes about every exercise that Cal put him through to 'gauge his abilities.' Some made sense to her, but some just seemed like punishment, like making him fly at top speed at a wall and turning at the last possible second. That was where the cut on his cheek had come from. The more Ginny heard about Quidditch, the more she couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts and play. She had been hoping that her letter would come that day, but no luck. Perhaps they were late because of the repairs.

Sometime later, after Harry had finished his painful retelling of his afternoon activities, Ginny felt her stomach rumble. She hadn't realized that she had basically forgotten dinner. By now all sitting in the den discussing Hermione's soon to be sibling.

'She's due in December, actually.'

'So do they have a name yet?' Ron asked.

'No, because they want to be surprised, so they don't know if it's a boy or girl.' Hermione played with the hem of her jeans like she always did when something bothered her. 'My parents are a little New Age thinking about these things. They didn't talk about names for me until they "met" me.'

'So they came up with _Hermione_ on the spot?' Ron asked, drawing a look from Hermione.

Ginny's weekend continued without incident. Her life began to fall into an easy pattern. It felt like the first time in ages that all of her family seemed to be working cohesively, which was thanks in no small part to Hermione and Harry. They gave everyone something to focus on when their thoughts drifted to Fred.

Andromeda had started coming over to visit the Burrow more often. She was having a hard time taking care of Teddy. The simple fact was that she wasn't so young anymore, and raising a baby was hard work. So Ginny offered to help anytime, which gave her something to do when Harry was at work or at Quidditch. She was excited for Harry, but it was upsetting sometimes when he would come home from work for no more than a half hour before leaving her again. Luckily, he was no longer coming home looking like a human punching bag.

To make it up to her, Harry was sleeping in Bill's room occasionally. Ginny was happy when he did even if she knew that her Mum's cooking was part of the draw. He also helped her take care of Teddy every chance he got. Ginny felt he was slightly overcompensating because he would come home utterly exhausted but would insist on helping her. Once, however, she sent him away immediately to shower because he smelled like a pile of dragon dung.

The next Sunday night, two nights before her birthday, Harry had taken her to the nicest wizarding restaurant in London. He'd gotten a pass from someone he worked with at the Ministry. Harry also bought Ginny a new, very beautiful green, knee-length cocktail dress. They spent the night being pampered with the best food she had ever eaten. It was so good, she felt like she may have eaten herself stupid. Harry then told her on the way home why he had chosen such an event for her.

'It just seemed like something that everyone should experience at least in their life,' Harry told her as they walked arm in arm through a park. 'Plus, we'll be at the practice the night of your birthday, so I thought it would be better to do it now rather than not at all.'

The time he spent paired with various Aurors in the field was also becoming more and more exciting for him, but it was making Ginny more and more nervous. She questioned, if for only a minute, whether she could stand the danger he would constantly be facing in the years to come. Could she watch him go out into the field time and time again, knowing it was going to be dangerous and he could come home hurt, and still remain sane?

Ginny immediately decided that she could and would stand it, and that she would always support him. Nothing would keep her away from him. Of this much, she was sure. Her resolve was tested the night before her birthday. Harry had gone out with another Auror named Linder, following a lead they had on Greyback. Ginny was even happy that he was going on this particular assignment. That is, until he came home.

Harry walked gingerly in the door at nearly 8 pm, and sat down slowly at the kitchen table.

'Harry ,what's wrong?' Molly asked. Ginny heard her from the sitting room and came into the kitchen. She eyed him warily until he answered.

'I'm fine. Just a little sore. I fell off the broom this afternoon.' Harry rubbed his lower back as he responded.

'How did you fall off your broom? You've never fallen off before,' Ginny said, sitting down beside him. She rubbed his back softly but continued to give him a stern expression.

'I got hit in the back by a bludger about ten feet off the ground.'

'Harry!'

'What?'

'I… you… I just… Stop getting hurt!'

'Ginny,' Molly said going back to her post-dinner cleaning. 'No offense, but leave the man alone. It's Quidditch. Even I know you get hurt occasionally.'

'Yeah! You used to have bruises all the time from Quidditch.'

'Exactly,' Molly continued. 'So quit berating him and take this tray of sandwiches with you to the sitting room so he can eat dinner.'

Ginny blushed slightly but obliged. She helped Harry to his feet and walked him to the sofa. He ate for several minutes while they talked about their day. They had started to make a habit of this each night before hanging out with Ron and Hermione. It was a way for them to have some private time before Ginny turned 17. Ginny could not be more elated that this was the last night of captivity before freedom was thrust upon her.

To be honest, her parents had been great about letting her go out with Harry and the others. She cringed at the memory of what she had been made to endure when she was stuck at her Aunt Muriel's house after her family had gone into hiding. Weeks on end stuck in the smallest bedroom at the top of the stairs. The only privacy she had was in that room, but unending dread always found her there. She couldn't sit in that room without feeling sorry for Ron and all the years he stayed in the top room at the Burrow, and that would always lead to thoughts of Harry. When Ginny was downstairs with the rest of the family, it was always too crowded and Fred and George were constantly trying to make everyone laugh.

So, when considering how bad it could have been if Harry had not defeated Voldemort, she was that much more thankful to him for allowing her final adolescent summer to be quite enjoyable. Near midnight, Ginny jerked awake, breaking out of a dream she had been having involving Harry and a very compromising position - should her mother ever see what she was dreaming.

They had fallen asleep on the sofa and Ginny had nearly missed herself turning seventeen. She looked at Harry's watch and saw that she had only 3 minutes left. Not wasting a second, she bolted from the room, ascended the stairs and retrieved her wand. She bolted downstairs and stood in the middle of the sitting room, waiting for the clock to ring midnight. When it did, she waited a few seconds for clock inaccuracy and then raised her wand.

Harry lifted silently off the couch and floated in midair. Slowly, Ginny levitated him up the stairs and into Bill's bedroom. She set him down on the bed and then sat in a small armchair. She watched Harry sleep silently for a few moments before leaving to retire to her room. She changed into pajamas, laid herself down and fell quickly to sleep.

The following morning, Harry woke her up by crawling as silently as he could into her bed with her. Ginny rolled over, nuzzled her face into his chest and sighed.

'Happy seventeenth birthday, my love.' He kissed her on the forehead and hugged her tightly to him. 'I wish I could stay here with you but I can't. But I'll be back as soon as I can to get you for this afternoon.'

'Ok' she said groggily. 'What time is it?'

'About 7:15. I'm about to head to work.'

'Ok. You should probably go ahead and go.'

'Why?' Harry said pulling himself a little closer.

'I'm not wearing any pants,'' Ginny said.

'Well that makes me want to leave,' Harry said sarcastically. He kissed her one more time and left for the Ministry. Ginny soon fell back to sleep and was woken up again about 2 hours later by a sobbing Mum and a loudly excited Ron and Hermione.

'Get up, Gin. We can duel now and it's legal. And there's nothing…''

'Ronald Bilius! We – '

'Kidding, Mum.'

Ginny sat up and let her eyes focus. At the end of her bed was a modest pile of presents. Mum stayed while she got dressed and opened the presents. She got a superb new watch from her parents. It was unbreakable glass with a titanium band. The background had the constellation Perseus etched in it. Her Mum was most certainly the one behind that. She had told Ginny the story of Perseus soon after Ron had left for Hogwarts. Ginny even remembered what she had told her Mum that day.

'He reminds me of Harry Potter, killing the evil monster and rescuing everyone.'

Ron had given her a new set of dress robes, saying that Fred and George told him it was some sort of Weasley tradition. Hermione had given her a set of brand new, unbreakable, inkless quills. George gave her a new cloak that had been bewitched with several pockets that would hold much more than they appeared and would always keep the wearer warm no matter how cold it was outside.

She received some family jewelry from her Aunt Muriel that was gaudy in the extreme and nearly as hideous. Luna had sent her a gift card for a free lunch at the Leaky Cauldron and a new pair of Spectrespecs. The only gift that she had been expecting, but didn't see, was one from Harry. She was a bit upset about that and Hermione, of course, picked up on it.

'Don't worry, Ginny. Harry's gift is happening tonight.'

'Oh, ok,' Ginny said, trying to sound upbeat. She couldn't wait to go see another professional Quidditch practice, but she was a little disappointed thinking that it was all he got her. Still, she was determined to be grateful, and didn't let it bother her for the rest of the day. The ability to use magic to her heart's content helped too.

Ron tried to explain to her again about her new dress robes, which Ginny laughed at. Harry had already told them how he had given the twins the money and that's where Ron's dress robes had come from. Ron still swallowed the family tradition story. Not keen on hearing the story again, Ginny used her wand to silence him. Hermione only laughed and left Ron to figure out how to reverse the spell.

Ginny went downstairs and, after opening the rest of her gifts: a pair of dragon tooth earrings from Bill and a book on Quidditch strategy from Charlie, she tried to occupy herself while waiting for the Ministry workday to end. This turned out to be a near impossible task as there was nothing she was allowed to do. Her Mum was trying to ensure she didn't lift a finger on her birthday just as she had tried to do to Harry on his. Ginny, however, had seen to it that his fingers had been put to good use.

Just after lunch, Ginny couldn't stand being cooped up in the house any longer. She grabbed her new book and her Cleansweep 8 from the cupboard and flew around the orchard until her anxiety had lifted. She hadn't been aware she was so pent up, but the longer she flew, the better she felt. When Ginny went inside, she went straight to her room to brush her hair. She knew it was a mess but when she looked into the mirror on her closet door, she got the full picture. She was covered in sweat and she had a couple of dirt smudges and a red scratch on her neck from a tree limb she wasn't able to dodge.

She checked her watch again. It was nearly 3:30, so she decided to take a shower. She grabbed a change of clothes and a towel and went upstairs to the bathroom. She stood under the torrent of hot water for several minutes, letting the soreness fade from her muscles. Flying came very easily to her, but when she stayed on a broom for too long, her hands would get sore from gripping the handle and her shoulders would overcompensate. All this really accomplished was to make her arms and upper back very sore.

After she finished drying herself off, she got dressed, went back downstairs and checked her watch again. It was now 4:25. _Perfect,_she thought to herself. This gave her just long enough to brush her hair into submission, change clothes, and do something she usually would refuse to do on principle: wear makeup.

Sometimes, even the thought of doing something so revoltingly feminine made her shudder. Her complexion was fair and clear most of the time, so she didn't really need it. But it was her birthday, she was meeting some professional Quidditch players for the second time, and the chance to be distracting to Harry while he played Quidditch was just too tempting to ignore.

So she sat on her floor in front of the mirror for twenty minutes wearing just shorts and a bra, trying to perfectly apply the mess of items that Fleur had given her the summer before. If anyone knew what kind of makeup Ginny needed, it was Fleur, but that didn't make her any better at using it. Finally satisfied, Ginny found her best fitting jeans, the Quidditch boots that she used to train in at Hogwarts and a comfortable t-shirt. She wasn't sure if she would be asked, or even allowed to fly, but she wasn't taking the chance of going unprepared.

When she went downstairs a few minutes later, Harry had not yet arrived and Ron and Hermione were still at work as well. Her Mum was in the sitting room finishing some knitting and reading a book when Ginny came down the stairs. She smiled widely when she saw Ginny.

'Goodness, Ginny. Are you trying to make the boy fall of his broom again?'

Ginny smiled with her back to her mother. She would probably get a stern talking to if she had seen just how mischievously Ginny was smiling. 'No, I'm not trying to do that. I just wanted to be comfortable in case I got to fly today.'

'Those jeans are too small. You need to get some new ones.'

'No they aren't. Like I said, they're comfortable. It's what I used to train in at Hogwarts.'

Her mother 'harrumphed' but Ginny didn't change. Rarely did she dress to look good, so when she did it had purpose. The main purpose usually being to make herself happy. She lounged around the house anxiously waiting for Harry's arrival. All the things she had done trying to make herself less anxious about his gift had been near useless.

Common courtesy dictated that she be happy with all her gifts. That was the right thing to do and how she had been raised. So, she had been happy that Harry had gotten her a pass to see the practice tonight. But after the way Hermione had said, 'Harry's gift is happening tonight,' Ginny was sure that there was more to it. She had no idea what, but a feeling she couldn't shake told her that something special was going to happen tonight.

So when Harry finally did come into the sitting room, she jumped up so fast to greet him that it made her dizzy. Harry started to cross the room, but did a double take when looking from her face to the jeans and boots.

'Happy Birthday, Ginny!' he said, giving her a big hug.

'Thank you.' Harry kissed her once on the lips and exhaled.

'I missed you, today.' Ginny just smiled at him not sure what else to say. She was afraid whatever she did say wouldn't be good enough.

'Are you ready to go?' Harry asked her and she nodded and smiled. 'Ok, well, I need to change real quick and eat, and we will be on our way.'

'What do want to eat?' Mum asked him.

'Oh,' Harry said, surprised. Ginny guessed that he hadn't seen her there. 'It doesn't matter. I really liked those roast beef and swiss sandwiches last time.'

'Ok.' she responded eagerly and went straight into the kitchen. For someone who didn't want her exploring too far into her relationship, her Mum sometimes gave her the biggest windows to take advantage of.

'C'mon,' Ginny said quickly, and led him up the stairs as quickly and quietly as she could. They made it to Bill's room without incident and Harry made for the closet to get his Quidditch gear. He had taken to wearing some reinforced arm braces and thigh guards in addition to his normal gear since his first battle with professional bludgers.

'So what's all this?' he said as he pulled off his shirt and shoes.

'All what?' Ginny asked.

'This,' he said, gesturing to her. 'You never wear makeup. Not that I'm even close to complaining. But I'll have a hard time focusing if you're in the stadium.'

'Maybe that's the idea,' she said, turning away from him to grab his goggles.

'Well if it is, you'll succeed. You might want to tell your Mum to be prepared for some medical marvels tonight.'

Ginny laughed and watched him finish changing. He looked like a hit wizard gearing up for a major battle. She laughed when she realized that's almost exactly what he was and what he was doing. They went downstairs and Harry inhaled a couple sandwiches and a flagon of pumpkin juice.

'Ok,' he said, excited. 'Let's go.'

'What time do you think you'll be home?' her Mum asked him, making Ginny roll her eyes.

'It will be after dark. Probably around nine, maybe a little earlier.'

'Ok, that sounds fine. Have fun with your gift, Ginny.' Ginny stopped in her tracks with a look or disgust on her face.

'You know too?'

'She knows what?' Harry asked immediately. Ginny started to retort but stopped herself. The feeling she had earlier was now stronger than ever. Harry led her from the house and into the garden where he apparated them to the forest she'd been in weeks before. Harry walked up to the tree that became the large security guard Fox. They admitted them, Fox calling Harry 'HP'.

They found the large cement wall with the single set of wooden double doors. Harry tapped it with his wand, they entered the door and were soon met by the manager she had met the first time she'd entered the facility.

'Ah, yes. This way please. Privacy statements to sign,' the man said arrogantly.

'She's signed them before. Walt. Is it really necessary?'

'Different set of circumstances,' Walt said airily. 'Since you are meeting…'

'_Ahem,'_Harry said pointedly. Walt stopped talking immediately and eyed him. He was obviously annoyed by Harry, which Ginny thought was quite thick of him.

'Very well. She must still sign the papers.'

'She will when she leaves,' Harry said sternly.

'She will do so now or I'll personally throw her out.'

'I'd like to see you try,' Ginny said, moving to stand beside Harry and giving the man the dirtiest look she could. During their silent stand-off, another man walked into the hallway and laughed.

'C'mon now Walt, leave the man alone.' Ginny turned to face the man and nearly laughed out loud at his appearance. He was tall, wearing blue jeans, dirty brown work boots, a cowboy hat, and a thin leather vest outside a clean, pressed plaid dress shirt complete with a wizards cloak on the outside like a duster. He looked like the Sheriff from the Wild Wizarding West.

'Oh, hello Mr. Morgan.'

'Now Harry, introductions first. Who is the fine little lady?'

'Yes of course, this is my girlfriend Ginny Weasley. Ginny this is Jerry Wayne Morgan.' Ginny's desire to laugh disappeared instantly. The owner of the Harpies was named Jerry Morgan, but this couldn't be the same man.

'He's the owner of Puddlemere United.'

Ginny shook his hand and Morgan kissed it. 'Quite a pleasure to meet you, miss.'

'Don't you own the Harpies too?' He turned and smiled at Harry.

'You seem well informed,' Morgan said with much more refinement that Ginny thought possible. 'Yes, I do own the Harpies. I know I don't seem like much to Brit types, but where I come from, Quidditch just don't make the same kinda dough as it does out here.'

Ginny watched the man talk. She was amazed at how quickly he could go from refined businessman to cowboy vagrant.

'So I came out East looking for the right business opportunity and met a man willing to down a few pints and make a few bets. Now here we are a coon's age later, and I'm an important business man that owns two Quidditch teams and a candy company.'

Ginny couldn't decipher what 'a coon's age' meant or how he could con an entire Quidditch team out of someone. All she could say in response was 'What candy?'

'I bought out ol' Bertie Bott's 'bout fifteen years ago. S'been all gravy ever since.'

'Gravy?'

'We should get going, sir. Practice is about to start.'

'Oh right, y'all better get going. Walt, just have them sign the papers on the way out tonight. Me and Harry done worked out a special deal for today.'

Walt gave them a contemptuous look before walking away. Morgan tipped his hat once more and walked down the hall opposite the way he'd come. Ginny just stared at Harry once they'd both left.

'He's from Texas,' Harry said, like that should explain everything. Which it sort of did.

'Well I reckon he must be,' Ginny said with a thick drawl. 'Gosh a'mighty Harry, he was a right delight.'

Harry laughed and led her down the Hall. 'He made a bunch of money in the stock market in the USA. After that he brought his fortune out here and started buying up stuff left and right. I know he seems odd but he's really a great guy.'

'He sounds like an idiot,' Ginny hissed.

'He's not, trust me. And his moral compass points due north, as well. I looked up his Immigrant Psych Profile at the office one day. What did it say….. Oh that's right. Morgan adheres to an external set of morals that encompass both that of legal society and those of his personal beliefs.'

'What does that mean?' Ginny asked as they rounded a corner and glimpsed the pitch at the end of the hallway.

'He does what he _believes_ is right. No questions asked.' Ginny nodded. That was certainly a value she couldn't oppose.

Moments later, Harry led her out onto the pitch where several players had already taken to the sky. Ginny looked up and marveled. She never ceased to be amazed at the flawless teamwork of a set of professional Chasers. However, when she looked up, she saw four people wearing Chasers gear in the air. She figured it must be one of the back-ups and turned to Harry.

'Thanks for bringing me,' she said, kissing him on the cheek. 'I love my gift.'

'Oh, don't thank me yet,' he said, waving one hand in the air. Immediately two people stopped flying and headed toward the ground. The Puddlemere captain in his blue robes was the first to touch ground. Another player wearing bright green robes landed next. The first thing Ginny noticed was the golden talon across her chest, and next that she was flying a custom made broom that she would recognize anywhere. It was a Nimbus Cloudtwister. As far as she knew, only one witch flew one.

'You're… you're…'

'Ginny, I'd like you to meet Gwenog Jones.'

Ginny stood for a few moments in silent amazement. Then she rushed across the distance between them and vigorously shook her head.

'It is absolutely amazing to meet you.'

'You too,' Jones said. For such a hardened, veteran Quidditch player, her voice seemed at odds with her persona. It was small and very girlish, more like those girls from Hogwarts that Ginny had despised. Always giggling and batting their eyelashes. But Gwenog was nothing like that. She was tall, lean, muscular, and confident.

'Harry, go get your broom. We'll get started and leave them to their girl talk.'

'Link, don't think I won't curse you,' Jones said as he flew off into the air.

'Don't mind him. We used to play against each other at Hogwarts.'

Ginny still found herself short on words.

'So Harry tells me that you're quite the flyer. Care to give me a demonstration?'

'I… I…'

'Ok, look,' Jones said instantly more stern. 'I'm no different than the next girl.' She leaned in, speaking softer than before. 'Don't be nervous around me. I'm just a girl who loves Quidditch.'

Ginny swallowed once and nodded. 'Sorry,' she said.

'No problem. Now what do you say we get to flying.'

'I don't have a broom,' Ginny said sadly.

'No matter. I've got one with me. You can use it for as long as you'd like.'

She walked over and retrieved a broom from her bag. It was an old Cleansweep 3XT. Many pros still flew this broom because it had unmatched acceleration. They were incredibly hard to find. Ginny grasped the broom with trembling fingers.

'C'mon. Let's fly a little and then I wanna try and disrupt Cal's practice.'

Jones mounted her broom and took off. Ginny waited only seconds and then followed. She felt all her nerves and apprehension melt away as soon as she was airborne. The realization came that this might be her only shot at playing professional Quidditch, and she decided at that moment that she wouldn't hold back for anything. _Forget my brothers,_ she thought acidly.

Ginny flew up to hover next to Jones. They floated there for a few moments watching the team warming up. Ginny watched Harry fly and couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy mixed with a bit of pride and admiration. Ginny was a chaser, so she was supposed to be a good flyer, which she was. But Harry was an absolute natural. He weaved in an out of the others and circled the pitch. He seemed to move through the air like water over ice, fluidity in every move.

'Alright, Ginny,' Jones said. 'How do you like the broom?'

She looked down and shrugged. 'It's good so far, but I haven't really taken it through its paces, you know?'

'Well then, by all means,' she said, as she gestured to the pitch in front of her.

'You don't think they'll mind?' Ginny asked, sure that were she at Hogwarts, she would probably chase whoever it was back to the castle.

'Probably not,' Jones replied, shrugging. 'But then again, I don't care.'

With that Jones launched through the air. Ginny grinned wickedly and followed, leaning as far down as she could on the old broom. What she'd read about the broom couldn't match what it felt to be on one. The acceleration was nearly uncomfortable. She went from hovering to a blur in mere seconds. She was soon following every move that Jones made.

Ginny marveled in the woman's agility. Ginny had an exceedingly difficult time keeping up with her. A couple of times Ginny went lumbering off in the wrong direction and had to double back. Ginny then found herself close on Jones heels and didn't stray more than a few yards from her for nearly a minute. Hair windblown and hands sore from the constant turns, they came to a stop just outside the playing area. Ginny was covered in sweat but Jones looked like she'd just finished taking a leisurely afternoon stroll.

'Wow,' Jones said. 'You really can fly.'

'Well, I am on a broom,' Ginny replied, unable to come up with anything better.

'No, that's not what I meant. Harry said you were a good flyer and really wanted to meet me.' Jones turned to face her. 'So, I figured I'd indulge the most famous wizard alive right now. But he wasn't kidding. You can _really_ fly.'

'Thanks,' said Ginny, blushing. That might have been the best compliment she'd ever gotten, but that was probably because of who had said it.

'Now, we really are going to mess with Cal's practice.'

Ginny laughed, but her brain was still trying to comprehend the things she was hearing. 'How do you plan to do that?'

'They'll start soon and let the balls loose. You're a chaser right?' Ginny nodded. 'So we are going to be chasers, so just try and get the quaffle from them.'

'Do you really think I'll be able to?' Ginny asked, unsure, as she looked across the blurs that were the Puddlemere team.

'Trust me.'

A few minutes later the practice got into full swing, so she and Ginny waited till the right moment and then shot onto the field. Ginny felt her face compress from the acceleration, and for a moment the world around her blurred. What felt like milliseconds later, Ginny flew headlong into a battle she was not prepared for. She knew the Puddlemere chasers were not the best in the business, but they were still better than any she had ever faced before.

She was completely overwhelmed. Stunned by the speed at which everyone around her moved and how fluidly they carried out their plays despite the two people who had just literally flown right into the middle of their plans. After she heard Harry fly by and say, 'Ginny?' she snapped out of her frozen state and took off.

For the first time she could remember, she wasn't focused on scoring, or where the other team's seeker was, or what the score was. All she saw was the quaffle, and all she thought about was 'how can I get it'? Cal swore, Jones swung left, and Harry kept flying by with a confused look on his face. A bludger grazed her arm and knocked her away from nearly stealing the quaffle. Jones intercepted it seconds later and tried to pass it to Ginny, but it was taken out of her raised arm. Two against three was not good odds.

After the initial shock of them flying into the practice, the Puddlemere seekers settled back into a rhythm and were able to keep the quaffle from them. Eventually Cal signaled a short break and Ginny met with Jones near the north end of the pitch.

'I'm impressed,'' she said. 'Most first timers get so scared they hardly move. You did really well, all things considered.'

Ginny smiled. She was just as short on words as she was on breath. It always amazed her how out of breath she got when flying in a high stress situation. Since flying wasn't a physically demanding activity, the only reason she could figure was that the excitement made her hold her breath.

'Why… am I… so… out of breath?' Ginny huffed to Jones, who looked so at ease it was eerie. 'You look…. like… you havn't…. done…. a thing yet

'You stop breathing,' Jones said immediately. 'It's common in younger players. You're so focused on the match that your body stops doing normal things.'

Ginny nodded at having her suspicions confirmed. She was slowly regaining her equilibrium as the team took flight again and resumed their practice. Ginny noticed, as they wove through the air, that they had mirrored all of their earlier plays. Harry was even flying around the pitch counterclockwise rather than clockwise.

'I hate that he does that,' Jones said smiling. 'It's a nearly useless technique when playing the better pro teams. But once in a while, it will completely confuse a defensive front in the heat of battle.'

'Well, if that one time is the time that wins the match, then it's a brilliant move.'

Jones turned and looked at her. A wide smile spread across her face and she laughed. 'I suppose you're right, but that doesn't make it any less frustrating when he does.'

They watched for a few more minutes, examining the patterns of the chasers. Ginny was no expert, but it seemed to her that every time they passed to the third chaser, Logan Provisi, he caught the quaffle away from his body and then brought it in rather than catching it against his body like most others chasers did. Ginny pointed this out to Jones, who agreed that it was odd.

'If you tail him for a while and time it right, you can take the quaffle right out of his hand.'

'You want to try?'

'Not as much as you do,' she replied quickly. Ginny smiled and nodded. A moment later, they both flew top speed back into the fray. As soon as Jones flew into the group, the chasers were focused on keeping the quaffle from her and ignored Ginny altogether unless she was in their path. This was going to give her the advantage when she got close to Provisi. Jones noticed this too because she was tailing Cal closely.

The next pass went straight to Provisi, who was right behind Ginny. Ginny stopped as quickly as she could. Provisi caught the quaffle and took his focus off of Ginny. About the time he caught the quaffle he had caught up with Ginny, who quickly snatched the quaffle out of Provisi's outstretched hand.

The chasers were completely waylaid. They had been focused on Jones and didn't give Ginny a second thought. When Ginny secured the quaffle against her, she took off, moving instantly out of Provisi's reach. The chasers had been moving in the middle of the field, going through their drills so the keeper was not in any kind of defensive position when Ginny made for him.

'Ginny! Here!' she heard Jones yell, who was near her. Ginny hurtled the quaffle at her and it was nearly intercepted by Cal. Jones caught it, though, and together they moved toward Slaten, the keeper. As Jones got near Slaten, he moved out from the goalposts to get easier access to them. Jones went to the left, making for the leftmost goal. As Slaten approached her, Jones spun on her broom and rocketed the quaffle towards Ginny.

Ginny caught it, noticing that no one had ever thrown a quaffle to her so hard, and hurtled it towards the rightmost goalpost. It dinged off the inside of the post and went through. The rustling in Ginny's ears stopped and her breathing resumed in great gasps. She apparently hadn't mastered her issues with breathing while making the best assisted score she'd ever made. And against pros, no less.

'I ought to kick you out of here,' Cal said, though he was unable keep the smile off his face. 'Gwen, you just couldn't help yourself could you?'

'Nope,' she said, sticking her tongue out.

'And you,' he said, turning to Ginny. He regarded her for a minute, sending her a myriad of expressions. Finally, he fell on a sly smile and nodded. 'You drop me an owl when you leave Hogwarts.'

'Oh, no!' Jones said, moving toward him. 'Don't even think about it.'

'We'll see,' Cal said, and flew away.

Ginny had expected a comment from Harry, but he was nowhere to be found. She started searching the skies behind her and found him diving toward the ground at incredible speed. Ginny saw the glint of gold near the ground and watched as he grabbed the snitch out of the air and pulled out of the dive with careless ease. As soon as he did, he let the ball go and started looking around. He had apparently not noticed that almost everyone else had stopped playing.

When his eyes found Ginny, he started moving towards her, but Cal called him over for a team meeting. She was slightly put out that she hadn't had a chance to say something to him and may not have even seen her goal, but she swallowed it.

'That was really good, Ginny. I don't think my own chasers could have done a better job.'

Ginny felt herself blush and laughed nervously. 'Well, you can thank this broom for most of it. It makes my old broom look like a flying twig.'

'Say what you want, but I've been a captain for eleven years. I know potential when I see it and you have it tattooed on your forehead.'

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. Another of her life's dreams might be coming true long before she had imagined possible.

'Well, I'll never be able to do half that without this broom,' she said. 'I'll have to try and get a new Nimbus or something when I graduate.'

'Why would you do that? You have a perfectly good one right there.'

Ginny looked down at the broom. She longed to have it for herself but she could never afford it on her own. They were so hard to find anyway, it would cost her everything she had just to find her own.

'I can't take your broom,' Ginny said as nonchalantly as she could. Keeping the longing out of her voice was not easy. 'Surely you have uses for it even if you do have a custom broom.'

'I never said it was mine,' Jones said. Ginny snapped her head around to look at her.

'What…what do you mean?'

Jones smiled again. 'That isn't my broom._Someone_sent me the broom with the instructions to give it to you today.'

Jones looked over to the group of men on the ground. As soon as she looked at Harry, chance made him look at her. He gave her a wide smile and gave a little wave. Ginny couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't comprehend what he had done. There might be 150 of these brooms left in the world and he had found one and _bought it for her_. Without thinking about the fact that he was in a meeting with a professional Quidditch team or that the captain might be upset when his replacement seeker's girlfriend came hurtling into the middle of them, she took off toward the ground at lightning speed.

'Harry, I can't believe how far you've come. Even Link said he might take himself off the team,' Cal told him.

'Oh, no, I don't think so,' Harry said. 'I love Quidditch but I don't think I could do this for a living. It's just not for me.'

Cal regarded him for a moment and said 'Well, I suppose that's a good thing. I can't put both of you on the team and when the time comes, I would have to pick Ginny.'

'I'll curse you myself,' Provisi said darkly. 'I can't believe I let her take the quaffle from me.'

'I've been telling you for years, man,' Oliver said. 'If you don't bring that hand in, it's gonna keep getting stolen from you.'

'Seriously though,' Cal said, regaining their attention, 'I'd choose her in a heartbeat. That girl is an absolute natural.'

Harry looked up at Ginny where she was still floating with Gwenog Jones. Harry had thought they had both gone daft when they flew into the middle of the practice earlier, but Harry couldn't help but watch her occasionally, which quickly turned into minutes because he was so mesmerized by her.

'Yeah, she's amazing,' Harry said dazedly, giving her a little wave.

'Yep, you were right Olly. There is absolutely no hope for him,' Cal said, slapping Harry on the back. They others laughed but Harry didn't care. The thing he cared most about was staring back at him. He couldn't wait to see how she reacted when she realized that old 3XT was…

'Harry, let me talk to you and then you can go snog to your heart's content,' Cal said, making the guys snigger even harder.

'On Saturday, be at the stadium in Bristol at 11 AM. I know the match doesn't start 'til 4, but the press still don't know Harry is playing. They know we've found a replacement but they have no idea who it is yet. But when they realize it's Harry, I'm sure all hell will break loose, so be here early. Everybody got it? Ok good, I'll see you tomorrow'

Harry turned back towards Ginny just in time to see her hurtling towards him, leap from her broom and tackle him onto the ground. Harry felt a lot of air leave his lungs and his vision blurred as his glasses flew off.

'Harry you lunatic, you imbecile, how could you do that. It's too much. I can't believe you did that. It's perfect, today was perfect, you are perfect, everything is wonderful,' she said, all in less than the time it took Harry to completely form a single thought. She kissed him passionately for a long time and then pulled back. Harry still hadn't recovered all of his oxygen, but now he wasn't sure if it was because of the surprise snog in the middle of a group of professional Quidditch players or being tackled by Ginny.

Harry turned his head slightly to see that all the guys were standing stock-still staring at the pair of them. Ginny immediately stood up and pulled him up with her. She blushed furiously and turned her back to all of them.

'C'mon everyone,' Cal said mercifully. 'Nothing to see here.'

'I can't believe you did this,' Ginny repeated, picking up her broom. 'It must have cost a fortune.'

'It wasn't too bad. Some guys at the ministry made me a good deal on it.'

'Ministry?'

'Yeah, they found it in Belgium in a house they were staked out in. Neither of them realized what they had but I couldn't buy it without telling them. Even still, they gave me a great deal.'

'How much was it?' Ginny asked imploringly. Harry had been prepared for that question.

'Don't worry about it,' he said readily.

'No really, how much?' she asked again.

'Really… don't worry about it. It's not important.' Sensing defeat, Ginny set her hair free and tried to give Harry the most alluring smile she could muster.

'Nice try, but I'm still not telling you.'

'Fine,' Ginny huffed. Harry couldn't help but think how cute she looked when something didn't go quite her way.

'C'mon, Ginny. Let's go home.'


	27. Ch 26 Restrained

**Once again, thanks to my friend Kerinh22 for the help so far. She has been incredibly helpful with the last chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

Ch. 26 Restrained

'Harry, can you do that talking patronus thing?' Ginny asked him as they apparated into the orchard at the Burrow.

'Maybe.' They had been practicing in training. He hadn't mastered it after the few tries he'd made, but he had managed to make his patronus say a few coherent words. 'I'm not great at it but I can try.'

'Ok. Send one to Ron and George. Hermione would probably come, but I'm guessing she knows about the broom and the others don't.'

'How well you know me,' Harry said, and kissed her. She kissed him back heavily, nearly knocking him off his feet. They broke apart and took a few seconds to regain their composure. Harry then called his wand and stood very still, concentrating on the task before him. He brought his wand down in front of him and two large stags erupted from his wand and flew off in opposite directions. One went toward the house and the other toward what Harry assumed was London. Perhaps George was at the shop still.

Ginny and Harry stood for a nearly a minute before evidence that Harry had been successful arrived. Ron and Hermione were making their way through the grass towards them.

'What's going on?' Ron said as he approached. 'And why the bloody hell–'

'Language!'

'-did your huge patronus just burst through my window and say 'Down the come orchard to'?'

'Oops,' Harry said, laughing. 'I'm still not very good at that.'

Seconds later George popped into existence with the normal crack of apparition. He looked fairly odd standing there with a chunk of hair missing and a lot of soot on his face.

'Hello, all. I've down the come orchard to. What's up?'

'Sorry 'bout that,' Harry said. 'I still can't get it right.'

'S'no matter.'

'What's wrong with your face?' Ron blurted out, bringing an angry look from Hermione. George didn't mind at all, though. He promptly pulled out his wand, pointed it at Ron and said,

'Not as much as what's wrong with yours.'

Ron recoiled suddenly. When he came back into view, his front teeth, nose, eyebrows, and ears were all turning different colors and growing rapidly. Ron tried to lunge at him, but he quickly lost his vision behind enormous purple eyebrows. Ginny laughed uproariously while Hermione grabbed Ron's arm.

'Hold still,' she commanded. In a few moments, Ron's face was back to normal.

'Teach you to make rude comments,' George said with a wide smile. Ginny was still laughing.

'Seriously, George,' Harry said. 'What happened?'

'Bad backfire. Trying to make a new trick wand and it didn't go well. Your turn now, though. Why did I get a stag with very bad grammar in the shop a minute ago?'

Harry just looked at Ginny, who was smiling so widely he was surprised she didn't pull a muscle. She was leaning on her broom nonchalantly so it took a second for George or Ron to notice.

'Oh, you got a broom. Harry's doing, obviously, by the look on his face.' Hermione just looked at Harry and smiled. She had known all along because Harry had needed serious help tracking down the old broom.

'Hang on,' Ron said a moment later. 'This is an old Cleansweep.'

'You're right, Ron,' George said, confused.

'Why would Harry get you such an old broom? It doesn't even have a breaking ring over the bristles. Where's the model number?'

The two boys turned the broom over and searched up and down for the small plate fastened to it with the serial number and the model engraved on it. Harry started to feel excited at seeing Ron's face. Sure, he'd probably be jealous, but it would probably be worth it.

Suddenly, Ron's head snapped around so fast it nearly gave Harry whiplash. Ginny chuckled and a second later, George mimicked Ron.

'A… a 3XT?'

'You great git, you found her a 3XT?'

'I thought it was a marvelous gift,' Hermione said from beside them.

'So did I,' Ginny echoed.

'Why did _she_ get such a great gift? I don't remember anything like this on my birthday,' Ron said, folding his arms.

'Well obviously, Ron,' George began, 'We don't treat him the same _way_ that Ginny does. I'd get her a great gift too.'

'_George Archibald Weasley!'_

'Whoa, sis, watch it with the middle name usage there.'

'It seems you've forgotten that I'm seventeen, and I'll curse you until you manhood falls off.' Ginny said, turning red in the face.

'As will I,' Harry added. He couldn't believe George would make a comment like that.

'Sorry,' George said sincerely. 'Today was really rough, trying to make new stuff. Fred was always so much better at the magic. I was better with the books.'

Ginny instantly softened, but she still didn't look happy. No one said any more about it, but Ron became increasingly adamant that he should have a go on the broom. Especially since if it hadn't been for him, Ginny would never have gotten on the Gryffindor team. Hermione smacked him on the back of the head, but this didn't deter his desire much.

Eventually Ginny gave in and let both Ron and George ride the broom. They both found something about it they didn't like, but Harry didn't care. He knew it was built for light chaser-built riders, which neither Ron nor George were. After the rigorous examination of the broom was concluded, Ginny bolted upstairs to lock it securely in her closet. When she returned from her room, the entire family plus a few select friends of Ginny's choosing arrived at the Burrow nearly all at once.

Throughout dinner, and while Ginny opened all of her presents from the guests, Ginny gave Harry the most devious looks. Every now and then she would squeeze his hand and run her other hand up his arm. Once she even pinched him on the bottom and then giggled in a very un-Ginny-like fashion.

Harry, being no blind idiot, found himself to be very excited. He didn't want to be insensitive, but he couldn't help thinking '_I love Ginny and I love doing things with her'_. When this thought crossed his mind, he found himself to be much more nervous than he was excited. Nearly every time in the past they had been alone together it had been mostly spontaneous.

What if she was planning something big? What was she expecting? The possibilities raced through his mind and he found that the more he considered it, the more he was hoping he was wrong about her mood. He had no idea what to do. If he had ever been romantic in the past, it had been a spur of the moment occurrence and out of his control. He was positive he couldn't do it on command.

'Harry!' Bill said, pushing him on the shoulder. 'Quit thinking about my baby sister and say something.'

'Erm…'

'He didn't hear you, Bill,' Molly said. 'Ask him again.'

'What are your chances on Saturday?'

'Oh,' Harry said, taken aback. He thought he might have been about to get attacked. 'I have no clue, actually.'

'What do you mean? How could have no clue? You've been going to practice sessions for over a week.'

'I don't know,' he repeated. 'I just know that I'm supposed to catch the snitch and avoid those blasted bludgers.'

'Harry's daft,' Ron said. 'I saw them a while back and they looked pretty good. Bigonville play like dung. They haven't beaten a British League team in 20 years. And that was only because it was the Falmouth captain's first match.'

'I saw them practice today,' Ginny said, running her hand up and down Harry's leg under the dinner table. 'I thought they looked incredible.'

'You're biased,' Percy said, like it was all too obvious that Ginny was incapable of objectivity.

'Watch it Perce, or she'll curse you.'

'I might,' Ginny said menacingly.

'Sorry,' Percy said apologetically

'You should be,' Audrey said in a disapproving tone. 'Turn your brain on next time. You didn't even think about what you were saying.'

Everyone sat stunned for a moment before George stood up suddenly and ran around the dinner table. He approached Audrey, who had gone from surly to shocked in no time, and gave her a hug.

'On behalf of all the kids here I'd like to say, we love you. I'm glad you said something to him too. You know most of us don't even like him. Really he's just–'

'George! Don't say things like that or she'll think we are insane,'' Molly hissed.

'Don't worry, I'm sure she already thinks that,' Ginny said.

'She should,' Percy said, looking up from the Prophet. 'We are crazy.'

'I don't think you're crazy,' Audrey said, grabbing Percy's hand. 'No more than I am.'

Percy smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. He blushed slightly but stoically kept his expression neutral as if this act was something no one should think twice about. Which, in all fairness, they shouldn't.

'He listens to her,' Ron said, frustrated. 'How is it he never listens to us but she says one thing and he listens like its Merlin himself saying it.'

'Well, duh! It's because she–'

'George,' Arthur said warningly. George stored his comment and dinner resumed. A short time later, Molly brought Ginny a cake in the shape of a quaffle that she had made herself. There was a small portion that Arthur cut out and set aside as soon as he got to it.

'Who's that for?' Ron asked

'It shouldn't be served,' he replied.

'Why not?'

'Because Mum was crying on it,' Charlie said, pointing at Molly who was wiping tears from her eyes.

'Oh hush, Charlie. My little baby is turning seventeen, so I have every right to cry a little.'

Arthur served them all cake with a threat to George and Charlie that should a food fight ensue, so would a Weasley-Family-Meeting. Every Weasley at the table cringed slightly at his words and no food fight broke out. Harry stowed his curiosity for later and ate his cake.

Dinner concluded and they slowly made their way to the sitting room. They sat there for several minutes, swapped stories and laughed. Most of them had severely overeaten, so the laughter was usually accompanied with a groan or a hand on a swollen stomach.

Ginny looked a little restless in her seat next to Harry, but he didn't say anything. He had no idea what was up yet but after her earlier behavior, he was nervous to ask her. Bill and Fleur were the first to leave, followed soon after by Percy, Audrey, and Charlie. George went up to his room, making it just the four of them.

'Ginny, why are you fidgeting so much?' Harry asked her the moment that Charlie had left the room.

'Because,' she began, 'I always said that I was going to drink something the night I turned seventeen and Mum and Dad wouldn't get anything. Dad said I'm not ready.'

'Well,' Hermione said, 'I suppose we could go somewhere.'

'I suppose,' Ginny reiterated. 'Do you think Mum would let us?'

'Probably, as long as it's the four of us going,' Ron said.

'Five,' George said, reappearing in the room.

'Who says you're going?' Ron demanded.

'Me, unless you want me to tell Mummy Dearest that you are trying to take her icklest baby out drinking.'

'Now you listen here, George. You can't just invite yourself–'

'Ron, this is my birthday,' Ginny interjected fiercely. 'I–'

'Exactly my point,' he continued. 'You aren't going to invite yourself. Ginny can invite you if she wants but you are _not_butting in. This is her birthday, not yours.'

'Now _you_listen, Ronald….. wait, what?'

The realization that Ron was vehemently standing up for Ginny, and in this particular situation no less, sank in on the group. They all stood for a moment looking at one another. Harry was the first to break the awkward silence.

'That was odd.'

Ginny broke into a smile and kissed Ron on the cheek, who looked equally as stunned as George did. 'Ok, that's fair. I guess…'

'Well, who wants to tell your Mum?' Hermione said, looking at everyone else in a clear manner as if to say '_I'm not doing it, so who's it gonna be?'._

'I will,' Ginny said confidently. 'You all wait here. I'll be back in a m-minute.'

It was clear she was trying to will herself into being confident, and for the most part it was working.

'Do you think it'll fly?' Ron asked Harry.

'I dunno. Your Mum has always been a bit odd when it comes to Ginny.'

The others nodded. Moments later, much to the surprise of everyone standing there, Ginny reemerged from her parents' room with a broad smile on her face.

'Let's go,' she said. 'All clear as long we are back by midnight.' Harry checked his watch. It was nearly 9 pm. That gave them plenty of time to get to London and find a nice spot to share a few drinks. Ginny ran upstairs to change clothes to try and make herself look older, Ron changed into a shirt that didn't have cake on the front, and after Harry fetched his invisibility cloak, the five of them set off into London.

When they arrived at the corner of Tavistock Place and Judd Street, they all looked at one another waiting for someone to make the next move. When no one did, Hermione spoke up.

'Did anybody have an idea of where to go before we came blundering into Muggle London?'

'Apparently not,' George said.

'Where can we go?' Harry said, never having spent a great deal of time searching for anything in London, other than Carrows and werewolves, that is.

'It will have to be a wizard establishment,' Hermione said. 'The muggle drinking age is eighteen.'

'Oh, I know a great place. Follow me.'

George led them around several turns, down a back alley, across a very busy street, and finally to a small store along Pentonville Road. Harry almost asked him how he knew how to get around this particular part of London so well, but he thought better of it.

As they approached the pub, Harry noticed that muggles were walking by the place is if it didn't exist at all, much like the Leaky Cauldron. The sign outside the door said 'The Winking Witch'. George walked up the aged wooden door and opened it for the rest of them. The atmosphere inside was so contrasted to that of the one outside, Harry had to blink several times to make his eyes adjust. Outside was brightly lit by city lights and lively with muggles traveling to and fro. Inside was a smoky and dark pub much like what Harry had seen in old movies about the Roaring 20's.

Behind the bar was an old wizard in slacks, shirt, and bowtie. A few patrons eyed them as they came inside, but quickly went back to their private business. In the corner was old-timey jukebox playing The Weird Sisters, and an exceedingly large man stood in front of a curtain that with a sign that said 'Private Area.' Harry was reminded more than ever of those old movies.

'Let's have a seat,' George said easily. He led them to a small table where they all sat and looked around.

'George,' Ginny hissed. 'Where in the bloody hell have you brought us?'

'Wait a moment, sis,' he said patiently. The bartender walked over to them with a suspicious look on his face.

'How are you folks?' he said in a reedy voice.

'Not bad. Nothing a firewhisky couldn't help fix.'

The bartender immediately took a step back and nodded. He looked at the large man in the back of the room and nodded. The man nodded back and moved a step away from the curtain.

George immediately stood up and started walking toward the back room. None of the other patrons looked their way. As they approached the gorilla-sized man, he changed drastically. He now appeared to be a middle-aged man with graying hair. George led them through the curtain and down the hallway, toward the source of the music that Harry could now hear.

Moments later, they emerged into an Irish-pub-style room complete with a small band playing in the corner. The place was busy, but luckily it wasn't packed. A few tables were still open and the bar had a few stools free. The barkeep was mixing nearly a dozen drinks at once, though admittedly, ten of them were mixing themselves while people were shouting out more drink orders. As the orders rang out, a piece of chalk would write them on a blackboard behind the bar. As the barkeep finished a drink, he waved his wand and it would float away towards its intended drinker.

'C'mon, let's find a table,' George said loudly over the band, who was playing a lively tune about a lost man who was found as a dog. Harry immediately thought of Sirius.

As they gathered around a table the five of them had to stand elbow to elbow, which irritated Ron at once.

'What kind of a place has tables this size?' he said disapprovingly. 'Where will we put everything?'

'Smaller tables means more tables, and more tables means more people buying drinks. Which are the only things that are meant to go on the table.' Everyone turned to look at George. No one really expected Mr. Three O.W.L.'s to say so something so seriously professional.

'What?' he said, indignantly. 'Marketing 101. More people equals more money, plain and simple.'

'What do I want to drink?' Ginny said suddenly, in an apparent attempt to draw focus back from George.

'Attention hog, much?' said Ron.

'I've never had a drink in my whole life and I have no idea what to get. Shame on me if I'm a little nervous,' she retorted hotly and quieted Ron at once. 'Do I want to try a mead?'

'Definitely not,' George and Hermione said at the same time. From George it wasn't such a surprise, but Harry certainly hadn't expected Hermione to be so knowledgeable.

'And you would know because…' Ron said.

'Much too much ethanol,' she said knowingly. 'A good mead has an Alcohol Contention of nearly 40%, which is much too high for a first time drinker. A blush wine or an ale would be much more appropriate.'

Everyone sat in complete, stunned silence for several seconds. Ron pointed at her and then at himself and then back at her again with his mouth gaping open and a confused look on his face. Ginny simply nodded and continued to look at the menu.

'I was just going to say it's too strong but your answer works too,' George said. 'When did you become such an expert?'

'My parents are dentists,' she said matter-of-factly. This sounded odd to Harry, who didn't really see the connection.

'No, no, no. You can't use that excuse anymore, I looked up what dentists do and they have nothing to do with liquor.'

'Bugger,' Hermione said smiling. 'I learned a bit about it is all. Why are you so concerned?'

'Because… because–'

'You might as well tell him, Hermione. You won after all and you still have that bottle.'

'What are you two talking about?' Harry asked, chiming in and feeling that even he had fallen woefully behind. Hermione huffed and tucked her hair behind her ears.

'At the beginning of our sixth year, I researched Wizarding and Muggle alcohol because I was going to give you a drink when you turned seventeen. So when I came of age I ordered a bottle from Rosmerta, but I didn't get the chance to give it to you.'

'Why the hell not?' Ron said, outraged. Harry, sensing imminent and incredible danger coming, started coughing immediately while interjecting as many 'Lavender's' as he could.

'Oh, yeah. Oops.' Ron said a moment later.

'Exactly,' Hermione said. 'So really it's your fault that I know so much.'

'Oh, no. I'm not the reason you know everything. Don't blame me for all that reading,' Ron said, waving his hands.

'Well maybe if you were worth a damn, she could find something better to do with her time then read,' George said quietly, causing Harry and Ginny both to burst into hysterical fits of laughter. Seconds later, a waitress walked up and handed them each a paper napkin.

'Good evening, gents and ladies. What can I get for yeh?'

'I'll have a red current rum,' George said immediately. 'Glasses here will have a glass of Rosmerta's best, angry redhead will have a pint of Timberman's Ale, this young lady will have a glass of Savinov's Pinot Grigio, and birthday girl here will have a shot of firewhisky and a gillywater.'

The waitress didn't wait a moment before nodding, turning right around and shouting the orders at the board, which wrote them down at once.

'And what in the name of Merlin was that?' Ginny said angrily.

'I just have a feeling that you all will like those drinks. Call me a savant if you want but–'

'And just what makes you the expert on drinks?' Hermione said curiously, apparently upset that someone might know more about something than her, though she would never admit it.

'Let's just say the first few weeks home after the battle, I wasn't spending my nights shut in my bedroom.'

This comment sobered them up quickly even though they hadn't had a drop yet. Ginny put her head on his shoulder while Ron clapped him on the back. Harry just stared down at the table, trying not to blame himself, when six glasses floated onto their table. No drink was alike, but George knew exactly which went where and started handing them out. He held onto Ginny's gillywater and handed her the small shot glass of firewhisky instead.

'Why do I have to drink this mess first?'

'Tradition,' George said confidently.

'It is not,' Ron said, just about to sip his ale.

'Well, it can't be if no one ever does it the first time,' George retorted quickly. 'Down the hatch.'

Ginny eyed him for a moment before donning the confident glare that she always wore when dealing with people she didn't like or when she was on a broom. It was that blazingly confident look that had made Harry kiss her the first time. Ginny upended the glass into her mouth, swallowed, and immediately shook her head and coughed.

'Ow ow ow, that burns!' she said, making George laugh. Harry took a sip of his dark brown, sweet smelling liquid. It was the best thing he'd ever tasted, far outperforming Butterbeer. It was like someone had taken the scent of a forest and bottled it up for people to drink. It was a sweet mixture of honey and berries with just a hint of an oak aroma and a subtle bite. He looked up from his glass to see everyone nodding the same as he was. It would seem that George had been right.

'Wow, George. This _is_good,' Hermione said.

'I must admit that I'm impressed,' Ron said, with an attempt at much more refinement than he was actually capable of. 'How did you know?'

'It's a gift.'

Everyone laughed, but the realization that they were one short settled Harry in a whole new way. He had only ever thought about the things they all were missing with Fred, but never the things he would never get. Sharing a drink with his family for good reasons rather than a death, laughing over some joke he'd just told, watching his nephews and nieces be born, or falling in love. The pain and guilt Harry had avoided for so long slowly started to creep back into his being.

'Oh, stop that!' George said suddenly. 'That's exactly why I started coming here in the first place. He… he would want us to have a good time. And he'd try to get _you_ completely zonked if he were here,' George finished, pointing at Ginny.

'Why?'

'He reckoned it would be really funny.'

'I agree,' Ron said.

'As do I,' Hermione said, sipping her drink again and smacking her lips.

Ginny made an outraged sound and looked at Harry. 'And what do _you_ think?' she asked pointedly.

Harry stared at her for a split second with his mouth open. 'I think you're wonderful no matter what state of mind you're in.'

Ginny smiled, but everyone else made sounds of disgust. 'Liar,' Ron said under his breath.

'Hush it, you,' Ginny replied.

'You know, I've been meaning to ask you,' Hermione said suddenly. 'How is it your Mum let us go so easily with the only stipulation being that we had to be back by midnight?'

'I thought that was odd too, but I figured why look a gift skrewt in the mouth. Wait, do skrewts even have mouths?'

'Yes, George, even though they a bloodsucking beasts but anyway,' Hermione said impatiently while looking at Ginny, who now looked like a kid caught red-handed at a candy store.

'Actually it was Dad,' she said. 'Mum nearly exploded but Dad just said 'Now Molly, don't forget the clock tower.' She just turned red and said 'be home by midnight'.

'I wonder what that meant?' Harry said curiously. The three Weasley children, however, did not look curious.

'I don't even want to wonder.'

'Agreed,' Ron and Ginny said together.

'Why not?' Hermione said, obviously offended that someone would openly oppose the concept of 'wonder.'

'Do you want to think about your parents sex life before you were born?' George said, making Hermione spit Gillywater all over Harry.

'Thank you,' Harry said sarcastically. Hermione helped him siphon the mess away while trying to shake that thought from her head.

For nearly an hour after that, the five of them kept a fairly steady supply of drinks in front of them. Harry tried a couple different things, but nothing tasted better than Rosmerta's oak matured mead. In fact, everyone had tried several different drinks, but by 11:30 they had all returned to the drinks that George had first ordered for them. As the night progressed, jokes seemed to get funnier and funnier. They finally decided it was time to stop when Ron burst into laughter before George even got halfway through a joke.

They all stood then and promptly left the room. Harry, apparently, had the best presence of mind and left a sum of gold to cover the ticket and gratuity. Harry ran to catch up with them on the street, where George was singing Odo The Hero at the top of his lungs. Harry wondered in the back of his mind if there was some unwritten rule that drunken wizards were supposed to sing Odo The Hero.

Harry finally caught up with them, though it was not without dizzying difficulty. They all stumbled and laughed their way into an empty alleyway where Harry and Hermione apparated everyone back to the Burrow.

'Hey, one of us needs to… to tell home that we are Mum.' Ginny stopped mid-stride and said 'Wait, that's not right.'

'I'll do it,' Hermione said confidently, though she seemed to stumble just as much as Ginny.

'Why you?' Ginny said, as Ron clamped his hand over the mouth of the opera singer they had apparently brought home with them.

'Because,' she said, as she steadied herself and focused her movements 'I can fake sobriety better than any of you.'

'Why is that?' George said, pulling Ron's hand off his mouth.

'Don't worry about it,' Hermione said as they entered the house. Hermione set off immediately for Molly and Arthur's bedroom while the rest of them unsteadily made their way to the staircase. Hermione caught up with them moments later.

'All done,' she said. 'They reminded all of us that we work in the morning. Except you of course.' she finished to Ginny.

'YAAYYY!' Ginny yelled, making everyone shush her quickly.

As they made their way onto the first floor landing, the rest of them kept ascending the stairs without even giving Ginny and Harry a second glance. Ginny took Harry's hand and pulled him into her room. She withdrew her wand, cast a charm on the door and gave Harry a sly glance before reaching up and kissing him softly on the lips.

'I loved my gift today,' she said softly.

'I was hoping you would,' Harry said, putting his hands on her hips.

Ginny caressed Harry's bottom lip with her tongue. Harry felt his heart's tempo double almost instantly. Ginny pressed her body against his and crushed her lips to his. Harry felt her sway slightly, but he kept her close. Their lips broke apart and Harry moved his down to her jaw and neck. Ginny's breathing was short and fast as she ran her hands through his hair.

Harry bit very lightly on her collarbone, making Ginny gasp and moan slightly. She pulled his lips back to hers and started running her hands up his chest under his shirt, all while walking backwards and falling onto her bed, pulling him down with her. The romanticism of two lovers falling onto a bed together was lost when Ginny groaned as Harry's full weight landed on top of her.

The two of them laughed, but kept kissing. Harry's hands found Ginny's legs and ran them from her knee to her neck. She shuddered as his hands rose. Without preamble, Ginny reached down and rapidly removed her own shirt and continued to kiss Harry fiercely. Harry caressed his fingers over as much bare skin as he could. Before long, Harry's shirt lay on the floor beside hers, right beneath Ginny's sports bra.

Ginny's legs wrapped around Harry's waist and they were moving against each other. Ginny's tongue found its way into his mouth and her hands were scratching his back and running through his hair. Harry felt his mind go fuzzy and all reasoning nearly left him. He very slowly forced himself to stop kissing her and rolled onto his side, pulling her with him. He placed a hand on the back of her neck and looked deeply into her eyes.

'Ginny,' he said softly. 'Can I ask you a question?'

'Of course,' she said breathlessly.

'How many drinks did you have tonight?'

She thought for a second, ticked off some fingers and said in a very upbeat voice, 'Five!'

'Plus the firewhisky?'

'Oh yeah, so six.'

Harry thought for a second. He thought about the possibilities and the consequences, thought about how she would feel and how bad he might feel. But most of all, Harry thought about the fact that they were in her parents' house and all the things that they had done for him over the years.

'Ginny, I love you,' he said.

'I love you too,' she replied, giving him another kiss. He returned her kiss, but let go more quickly than she apparently wanted.

'Ginny, hold on.' She stopped rubbing the small of his back and looked at him. 'I love you, and I can't tell you how crazy I think I am for saying this, but…. do you really want to continue this when we're both… under the influence?'

Ginny looked confused for a moment but then frowned. 'No, I guess not.' she said, downtrodden. 'I thought that I really wanted to… to do this, but you're right.'

'I would honestly feel bad if we did.'

'I would too. Well, I might in the morning. Right now I feel quite differently.'

'So do I,' he said.

'I can tell,' Ginny said immediately, before covering her mouth. 'Sorry. I seemed to have turned off my filter.'

'That's ok,' Harry said, smiling.

'Harry?'

'Yes?'

'Can I ask _you_a question?'

'Anything.'

'Are you going to feel really stupid in a minute for telling your topless, tipsy girlfriend that it would be best not to have sex tonight?'

'Like it was the stupidest thing I've ever done,' Harry said, nodding.

Ginny laughed, and the two of them then moved to retrieve their clothes. Ginny righted herself too quickly after picking up her bra and shirt, and nearly fell over. If Harry hadn't caught her, she would have. They kissed once more, with Harry putting as much emotion as he was capable of, and walked to the door. When they opened it, Hermione was standing their alone with both a frightened and frustrated look on her face.

'Can I help you?' Ginny asked.

'Help yourself, turn your shirt around.' Hermione said. Ginny looked down to see she was right and turned her shirt around at once.

'I thought I would never get your attention. You two get too focused.'

'What?' Harry and Ginny said together.

'I've been knocking on your door for 20 minutes trying to get you two to be quiet.'

Harry looked at Ginny, who he thought had putting a silencing charm on the door.

'I thought you–'

'I thought I did too,' she said.

'Did what?' Hermione asked, stamping her foot slightly.

'I thought I put a silencing charm on the door,' Ginny explained. Hermione threw her hands in the air in frustration.

'Well that explains it,' she said. 'No more drinking and spell-casting for you. You cast a silencing charm, but it wasn't in the right direction. You couldn't hear me but anybody in the hallway could hear _everything'_

Harry felt blood and heat flood into his face. He looked at Ginny who was also blushing furiously.,

'So Ron…'

'He left when he heard the word 'topless,' Hermione said. Harry cringed.

'He'll be fine,' Hermione said, waving her hand errantly.

'Still, I never wanted my best friend–'

'…or my brother…'

'…to hear something like that.'

'Seriously, guys. I'll take care of it.'

'How do you plan to… Never mind, I don't want to know.'

'No, you don't,' Hermione said, smiling.

'Hermione, too much innuendo,' Harry said quickly.

They all looked at each other for a few seconds. Without another word, they all parted. Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek, Hermione ascended the stairs, and Ginny retreated into her room. Harry stood on the landing and smiled. Then a thought came to him and he smiled again.

'I was right,' he said softly. 'I really am stupid.'

The following morning, Harry woke feeling immensely satisfied and pleased with himself. Sure, he was out a large portion of gold but it had been worth it to see Gwenog Jones and Cal argue over who was going to recruit Ginny. Harry put on his glasses and glanced at his watch. It was five past eight. Harry swore and literally flew out of bed. He scrambled into his clothes and nearly leapt into the hallway before apparating to the ministry. He landed in the Atrium next to another man who looked equally as flustered.

They both half ran and half walked to the lifts. Harry shot out when it hit level two. He checked the clock as he walked through the door into the squad-room. It was 15 minutes after eight. Harry smiled at his own speed. Proudfoot and Bashir were leaning on the wall of a cubicle, talking to its inhabitant, when they saw him enter and turned toward him.

'Good morning,' Proudfoot said acidly. 'Nice of you to join us.'

'What if time had been a crucial factor of what was going on today?'

'Then my tardiness would have ruined hours of other investigators' work.'

Bashir nodded and beckoned them onward, not mentioning Harry's tardiness, for which Harry was grateful as he felt he had been exceedingly chastised. They walked into the corridor towards the lifts. Bashir stopped before they reached the lifts and turned.

'Ok, so today–'

'If I may ask, why are we meeting in the hallway?'

'Because I believe there are always eavesdroppers in the squad room and my desk is being swept for unwanted enchantments. It's a monthly policy now.'

'Oh, ok.'

'Anyway, today I have you two following a lead we received from a confidential informant.'

'Confidential?' Harry asked.

'Yes. Kingsley and I might be the only two people who know him by name, but we agreed never to say it aloud.'

'Well, who is he?' Proudfoot asked. Bashir just looked at him until he realized what he had said.

'We got a letter from him this morning saying that he knows where Greyback and Carrow are. We get a dozen of those a day but every time this guy sends us a letter, the info usually turns out to be helpful at the very least.'

'So how are we going to meet this person who refuses to be known?' Harry asked, making Bashir smile.

'I'm glad you asked. In his letter, he said he would agree to meet with you if Kingsley or I couldn't make it.'

'So neither of you can make it?' Harry asked.

'No, either of us could probably go, but I want to send you.'

'Why,' Proudfoot spat indignantly.

'Well, Harry, it will be good for both of us if you go. It's good for you to learn how to conduct these clandestine meetings, and it's better for us if more people know who he is. Plus, I'd like to know what he looks like. We've never had a face to face meeting.'

'And he agreed to one with me?'

'So it would seem.'

Harry and Proudfoot looked at each other and shrugged. Bashir gave them the _detailed_ instructions on how to meet up with this reclusive contact. The two of them grabbed a Daily Prophet, per Bashir's instructions, and apparated to a small town north of London called Stevenage. They appeared on a side road and walked around the corner. As they walked down the sidewalk, Harry became increasingly aware of how badly Proudfoot was at dressing like a muggle.

They made their way down the street to a muggle gasoline station. Harry walked inside and used muggle money to buy a soda. Proudfoot leaned against the sign and read the Prophet. Harry took his soda and walked outside, stood at the left of the door and waited. His letter told him that once the two of them did that, a letter would find them with the location for the meeting. Harry stood there holding his prophet folded in front of him for a little over a minute.

Harry then saw an owl fly out of a window of the building across the street. A crack told him that someone had just apparated nearby, and a letter dropped on the ground by Proudfoot. Harry walked over and was handed the envelope.

'It's addressed to you,' he said. Harry took the letter and opened it. The address on it nearly made Harry hyperventilate. 16 Germanium Boulevard, Little Whinging. Harry knew the street. It was less than a mile away from Privet Drive and lined with expensive looking houses.

'What does it say?'

Harry handed him the envelope. Proudfoot looked directly at Harry for a brief second and then looked pointedly back at the paper.

'Do you know the place?' he asked without looking at him. Harry nodded.

'Do you know a good place for us to apparate?' Harry nodded and described the park that he used to play in. It was the very same park where Dudley used to bully little kids, which made Harry even less eager to visit it despite the turnaround Dudley had apparently undergone.

They found an empty alleyway and apparated to Little Whinging. As soon as he arrived, he started having flashbacks to childhood where he was running from Dudley and Piers Polkiss, who had been throwing rocks at him.

'Let's go,' Proudfoot said.

The two of them walked across a street, down an alleyway and onto Germanium Blvd. They walked down the street slowly, making their way from number 44 to number 16. Several minutes and blocks later, they arrived at a large, two-story Victorian-style home complete with white columns and a wraparound front porch. They made their way onto the porch, where they sat down on the two rocking chairs that had been placed there.

Harry rocked for a minute, watching the goings-on of the suburban neighborhood. A man across the street was mowing his lawn while his neighbor was washing his car. Next door, two brothers were playing football in the front yard. A woman pushed a stroller down the street while cars frequently drove by.

Without any warning, Harry felt himself get sucked down onto the chair, securing him in place before the chair shot backwards through what Harry had thought was a solid wall. Seconds later, Harry found himself in a sitting room with a crackling fire and a high-backed armchair facing away from him towards the fire.

Harry's back, bottom, legs, and arms were all stuck soundly to the chair. His wrist was still free so he was able to call his wand, but he waited. He didn't think he was in any real danger; just angry at the manner in which he was being treated.

'Good morning, Mr. Potter,' said the man sitting in the chair. His voice was arrogant, if that was possible, and sounded middle-aged. Harry's mind pictured a tall man of Arthur's age, but refined in a way that Arthur certainly was not.

'I do apologize about the chair. And please don't worry about your companion. One of my associates has told him what is transpiring.'

Harry remained silent, waiting to see what the man was going to do. The man picked up a drink from a table and sipped it before setting it back down.

'I also must apologize for the secrecy. Preserving my anonymity has helped me survive the two biggest wizarding wars of our history, so I have no plans to change my procedures.'

Harry still remained silent, waiting to hear what this man actually wanted. 'Would you like a drink?'

A waiter appeared from behind Harry and set a drink on the table. It looked like ice water, but Harry had no intention of drinking it.

'Now to the business at hand. Do you know why I requested an audience with a member of your order?'

'Yes,' Harry replied shortly.

'Then I take it you are interested in the information I possess?'

'If it's legitimate, yes.'

'Then I would think that you would ask me for it.'

Harry ground his teeth together. He had never thought of himself as famous or deserving of special treatment, but this man was acting as if Harry was some schoolboy delinquent.

'I don't respond well when being held against my will,' Harry said darkly.

'Of that,' he said, sipping his drink again 'I have no doubt.'

Harry knew why he was there. He knew that this man had information they needed, that he had been told to obtain. This man was a confidential informant for the Ministry of Magic's Auror Office. However, despite all that, a very intense anger rose up in Harry. The days were long past that he would allow people to treat him like they could decide his fate without his input.

'I'm only going to ask you once to let me go.' To that the man chuckled, which did not help with Harry's anger issue.

'You are in no position to make demands. You are adhered to a rocking chair you can't get out of and you have no access to your wand.' The glass in his hand exploded, making the man nearly fall out of his chair.

'Apparently, you may not need it.'

'You're the only one here who thinks I can't get to my wand.' Harry called his wand, which came to his Glove as reliably as it always had. Harry pointed it at the man's chair, which upended itself at once, spilling the man into the floor. Harry threw the chair to the opposite wall. The bottle of liquor he'd been drinking tipped over and started pouring onto the man as he scrambled to get back on his feet.

Harry tried to remove himself from the chair, but whatever charm held him there was powerful and complicated. So instead he cast a leg locker on the man and then hit him in the stomach with the now empty liquor bottle. Harry then did the only preservative thing he could think of, which was to cast a powerful shield charm around himself that would hopefully repel the man should he try to walk over or throw any spells.

'Are you finished?' the man said angrily.

'That depends. Are you going to let me out of this chair?'

'Most certainly not. Especially after that little display.'

Harry felt his anger peak. He started drawing circles with his wand and several of the pieces of furniture in the room started to rise into the air and vibrate.

'Ok, Ok! Calm yourself and I'll have you released.' The furniture fell back to the floor with a loud thump. The man picked up his wand and waved it in a complicated pattern, muttering a long phrase. The chair released him and Harry stood up slowly, still holding his wand.

'Who are you?' Harry said, pointing at him with his wand.

'My name is Alistair Walthrop.'

'What information do you have for me?' Harry asked. He was doing his best to obtain the information he had come for and leave as soon as possible. It was also taking a great deal of restraint not to curse the man standing before him.

'I must first have your word that you will not speak my name aloud in the presence of anyone but myself.

'Fine,' Harry spat. 'But I can assure you that no one will be coming back to indulge your desire for clandestine activity.'

'We will see,' he said, as he turned around and retrieved another glass from a wet bar in the corner. Walthrop displayed so much arrogance that Harry was on the verge of just leaving prematurely.

'I know what Carrow is after,' he finally said, sipping a new glass of dark liquid.

'I'm listening, Harry said restrainedly

'I overheard a conversation between two men talking about their duty schedule. They were complaining that they were overworked and under-appreciated. Apparently they guard something of incredible importance, but from the way they were talking, whatever it was has been moved or something to that extent.'

'But while they were complaining, one of them let something slip. He said, 'I'm tired of watching that accursed thing while Carrow is off planning another attempt to get at the elder.' At that point his companion told him to shut up and called him about a dozen things. Some of which, I had to look up the meaning of.'

Harry had stopped breathing. He felt a chill wash over his whole body at the mention of the Elder Wand.

'Now, I don't know who 'the Elder' is, but I take by the look of horror on your face that you do. Obviously, whoever it is, is important, so I would suggest you hide this person or–'

'Thank you,' Harry said, standing suddenly. 'I need to go. How do I get out of this place?'

'Now wait a moment, Mr. Potter. I'm not finished.'

Harry looked to Walthrop. 'Is there more information?'

'Well no, but in the past, the Auror Office has compensated me for my efforts. I expect the arrangement to be upheld.'

Harry's anger flared and several pieces of furniture vibrated slightly. 'When was the last time you were… compensated?' Harry asked with difficulty.

'Last …. Last February, I think it was.'

'Voldemort is dead. We are under new management. Consider your old arrangement to be dissolved. If you want more gold, fire your bodyguards and get a real job.'

With that, Harry walked to the wall he first came through to find it was quite solid. He turned around and looked at Walthrop.

'Either tell me how to leave, or I'm blasting a hole in your wall.'

'Your companion and one of my employees are right there. If you do that you'll hurt them. You're not leaving until I allow it, so you might as well have a seat. It's obvious that they didn't inform you who I am.'

Harry felt reason and caution leave him. His anger, morals, and hatred of arrogant people took him over like it never had before. This arrogant man had the gall to first try and restrain Harry, and then dictate his every action. No more. Harry called his wand and squared up to the man.

'I'm sorry, Mr. Waltrop. I suppose that no one did tell me who you are. But know this, I don't give a damn who you are.'

With that Harry turned walked to the far corner to his left, raised his wand, and used an intensely focused stream of blue fire to cut a hole in the wall. Harry blasted the removed section out of his way, stepped onto the front porch to a stunned guard and Proudfoot, and said,

'We're finished here. We can go.'


	28. Ch 27 Blitzkrieg

Ch. 27 Blitzkrieg

'So let me get this straight,' Kingsley said yet again. 'First, he sent you all over England on a wild goose chase. Then, when you finally got to where he was, he stuck you to a chair and tried to order you around?'

'More or less,' Harry replied.

'Well, which is it? More or less?' Bashir said sternly.

'More, I suppose. He was very arrogant, which I can usually deal with, until he started talking to me like I was some ignorant school boy.'

'Harry, sometimes you just need to…'

'He basically told me that I wouldn't be allowed to leave until he deemed it necessary. When I asked him nicely to let me up, he told me I had no right to make demands.'

'Well, fair enough, but still… Sometimes you just have to deal with arrogance.'

'Understood.'

'So, was his information legitimate?'

Harry took a deep breath and considered the implications before telling them everything that was said, including what Harry suspected about the Elder Wand.

'So this wand, the Elder Wand, was the wand that Dumbledore used for decades?'

'Yes. It has been passed through history because it has been coveted by nearly every dark wizard who has ever gained any power.'

'How did Carrow find out about it if no one else knew about it for so long?'

Harry thought for a moment. How could he tell Kingsley the truth without revealing what he knew about the Resurrection Stone? He supposed he could just say he didn't know, but Kingsley would know he wasn't telling the truth. In the end, Harry decided he would have to trust Kingsley. But only Kingsley.

'Can we talk in private, Kingsley?'

Bashir and Kingsley looked at each other for a moment, having an obvious silent conversation. Proudfoot and Bashir then left the office, looking none too comfortable to do so. When they did, Harry called his wand and cast every privacy and silencing charm he could think of.

'My word, Harry. This must be something big.'

'Huge, actually.'

'Well, let's have it then.'

Harry sat back in his chair and breathed evenly for a moment, trying to collect all his scattered thoughts. 'Ok, as far as I know, only three people alive know this full story. Dumbledore knew, of course, but even his portrait in McGonagall's office was adamant about protecting this secret.'

'Ok, well… What is it?'

'I need your word, Kingsley. I'm sorry. I know that I'm basically telling my boss that I'm not sure if he should be told a piece of highly important information. I contemplated asking you for the Unbreakable Vow, to be honest.'

'If you did, I'd probably take it. I'm not sure what this is about, but if it was between you and Albus, I trust you both more than anyone.'

Kingsley's voice couldn't help but calm and reassure him. Harry thought that it was undoubtedly what made him such a good interrogator. Harry thanked him and continued.

'Myself, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron are the only ones who I know for sure are aware of this information, and I need your word as Minister, Auror, member of the Order, and my friend that you will never share this information.'

'You have it,' he replied at once. 'I trusted Albus before he died when he told me that you were our only, best hope, and I was certainly not disappointed.'

Harry smiled, embarrassed once more at how sure Dumbledore had been about him.

'You already know that the Elder Wand is real. And when you asked if the Tale of the Three Brothers was true, Dumbledore told you that he believed it was based on truth rather than being a true story. Well, that in itself is only partially true.'

'Ok…' Kingsley said slowly.

'Here is what I've learned. The tale is true to the point that three powerfully magical items were created centuries ago, and were once owned by the three Peverell brothers, Antioch, Ignotus, and Cadmus. Whether they met Death on a lonely road or not is up to you to believe. In any case, the stone and the cloak exist as well.'

'You're sure about this?' Kingsley said quietly. Apparently he was still trying to take it all in. Finding out that a child's fairy tale that he'd heard all his life was literally true was probably not a simple thing to process.

'Well where are they? Those things can't be out in the public, they'd be too dangerous. Imagine if someone could call back the dead and never be seen doing it. It would be chaos. We have to find them before…'

'Kingsley!' Harry said, stopping the Minister, who seemed to be on the verge of declaring a state of emergency. 'Just wait a minute, please. These items aren't out in the public.'

'They're… They're not? Then where are they? Do you… You have them, don't you?' Harry just nodded gravely, scratching the back of his head.

'Where are they?'

'I have the cloak with me at all times. I've had it for years. It was passed to me the same way it's been passed for hundreds of years, from father to son or mother to daughter.'

'Your Dad's cloak? Of course, that's why your cloak still works so well after so long. Well, what about the stone? Where did you find that?'

'Voldemort had it, actually. It was passed through down his family as well. Whether it's always been a stone or not I don't know, but it's been set into a ring now.'

'And does it really… Does it really-'

'Yes, but not in the way you think. The people you call back are only visible to the one holding the stone.'

'Oh, ok. That actually makes me feel a little better. So, how do you know that Carrow is after the Elder Wand?'

Harry recounted his foray into the forest that night, explaining that he had used the ring and dropped it in the forest, and that he and Dumbledore had assumed nobody would ever find it. Next, he told him about recovering the ring and the eerie conversation with the recalled Tom Riddle on his roof.

'Ok, well… I would have to agree with you that Carrow is after the wand, but it's inconceivable that he'll be able to get it. Hogwarts has finished repairs and the security is better than it has ever been.'

'Ok,' Harry said, nodding. 'Well, in any case, you know now and we at least have a place to start searching for Carrow or Greyback.'

'That's true. Let's bring Bashir back in here and tell him we know what Carrow's after and we will draw up a task force to catch them. It's odd we have to form another task force so close to the end of the war,' Kingsley finished errantly.

Bashir came back in and took the story that Kingsley gave him, telling him that a lot of information would have to be strictly need-to-know. Bashir looked slightly perturbed, but didn't say anything. Instead, he jumped headlong into drawing up plans for the task force. Whatever curiosity he felt had quickly abated, and he was just as eager as Harry to get the man that had killed Savage.

Several hours later, Harry was on his way to his flat to get ready for Quidditch practice. He hadn't been back there in days. He did not have a good practice, and the other players commented that he was noticeably distracted.

'Harry!' Provisi called. 'Get your head screwed on straight. We have a match in a few days against actual opponents.'

Harry was able to focus enough to salvage the practice and keep from angering the others, but that was about it. He caught the snitch every time it was released, but he had several more bruises than usual due to his wandering mind. At the end of the practice, Cal held him back in the locker room.

'Alright Harry, spill it. What's going on? That was the worst you've ever flown.'

'It's nothing,' Harry assured him. 'Just some stuff going on at the Ministry that's on my mind.'

'Well, you'll have to do your best to just forget about it.'

'I'm trying, but for years whenever something big was going on, I was either a part of it or the cause of it. I guess being on the sidelines feels unnatural to me.'

Cal nodded and tossed him a cold bottle of butterbeer. 'Well, think about this then. On Saturday you are going out in public as a professional Quidditch Seeker, and every reporter in England will be itching to get a quote from you. And they will hound you for days afterwards asking you if you're going to pursue a career in Quidditch.'

'_Thanks_, Cal.'

However, this fact most certainly did distract Harry. So much, in fact, that he had to have another similar, conversation with Bashir on Friday afternoon, the day before the match. After explaining the issue, Bashir confronted him about choosing his path and setting his priorities.

'Harry, I know you like Quidditch but there is no way you'll be able to do that and be a career Auror. You'll have to choose at some point.'

'Oh, I'll choose to be an Auror. No contest. Quidditch is too stressful.'

'So it would seem,' Bashir said evenly.

Harry managed to finish work on Friday with minimal issues. This was made easier by the fact the he was supposed to doing case studies of old, unsolved cases to see where the investigators had gone wrong. Normally, Harry thought, it would have been counterproductive to actively second-guess trained and experienced Aurors in such an open manner. But as it turned out, old was a gross understatement when it came to these cases. Some were over 200 years old.

'This guy was useless!' Harry said, as he finished examining a case along with a second year trainee named Patrick Ployhar. 'He didn't properly follow leads, he questioned the suspects long before they should have even been made aware they were suspects, his interrogations were sloppy, according to the transcripts, and these confidential tip letters were never even opened.'

'How was this man ever an Auror?' Ployhar asked.

'Look at the date,' Bashir said, smiling and eating his peach, which Harry had noticed Bashir had started doing every day around 4:30. Harry obliged and saw immediately why it had been allowed. The investigation had taken place in 1814.

'The war with Napoleon,' Ployhar said. 'Was it really that bad?'

'Apparently,' Bashir replied. 'Throughout history, when England has become involved in any kind of war, the quality of people in these types of positions, and several others, decline rapidly.'

'How bad was it during the Second World War?' Harry asked, remembering that it was particularly bad for Muggle London and for Muggles everywhere else too.

'Awful!' Bashir said significantly. 'So bad in fact, that wizards were involved from nearly every country. There was a witch from the USA that was honored by the Muggle and Wizarding governments for her actions in covert ops in Berlin. Thousands of wizards joined the fight when Berlin started bombing London. Most of the city was destroyed, so it was either join the fight or be killed.'

'There are virtually no records that survived from that time. This building was actually decimated by bombs. Luckily, Minister Albert Winnemaker had the wherewithal to get nearly everything of value safely relocated, or we would have lost a thousand years of history.'

'That's right around the time Grindelwald was active,' Harry added.

'You're right. Part of the reason that was possible in Europe was because everyone was so focused on the war. And by January of '41, London was already being bombed and we had almost zero manpower to stop him. If Dumbledore hadn't been here, it's likely Grindelwald would have never been stopped.'

They all sat in silence for a moment, contemplating just how fragile the wizarding world was. Living in secrecy for hundreds of years had its advantages, but not without some serious shortcomings.

'Well guys, I think I'll call it a day. Good work today. I know this isn't the most exciting training, but knowing how and why we do things the way we do is just as important as actually doing them.'

With that, Harry left and headed to his flat to change and eat a quick dinner. Practice that night was very light and mostly verbal. They slowly ran through everything in their playbook and reviewed their defensive strategies for the next day's match. The Bigonville Bombers were not known for their Quidditch prowess, but the rumor mill was saying that their newest chaser and beater were making short work of some of the European teams.

Cal had them run through everything mentally before subjecting them to a pep talk that would have even made Wood look short-winded. Dinner that night was a quiet affair on Harry's part, which worked out because Ron was talkative enough for the both of them. Ginny kept a close eye on him, but Harry was starting to let his nerves get the best of him.

'Are you sure you're ok?' Ginny asked him after a long stretch of silence.

'I'm positive. Just thinking about tomorrow,' he said.

'Harry, c'mon. I know you. I can tell when your mind is occupied.'

Harry looked at her and couldn't help but smile a little. It was so wonderful to be getting to the point in their relationship that she knew him so well. It made him feel peaceful and at home. For so much of his life he had felt that no one really knew anything about him at all, nor did anyone want to. Now all that had changed. Nearly the entire wizarding world _wanted _to know him, but only a few really did.

'Yeah, I guess you're right,' Harry said.

'You guess?'

'I'm just worried.'

Ginny gave him a confused look. 'Worried? What do you have to worry about? You're ruddy brilliant and Bigonville has been awful for years.'

'It's not just that,' Harry said. 'Cal said something Tuesday that I hadn't thought about and now I'm worried about playing tomorrow.'

'What did he say?'

'He talked about the fact that since the press don't know who's playing for Puddlemere this weekend, they are going to go absolutely insane when they find out it's me.'

'Well of course they are!' Ginny said, like this information shouldn't be bothering anyone. 'We already knew that, or at least I did.'

'But what about your family? They don't want reporters crawling all over the Burrow, do they? Won't this be an incredible…'

'Harry?' she interrupted. 'Do you think that after more than seven years, we don't know very well what being associated with you means for us?'

'Well yes, but…'

'You worry too much, Harry. The press will go crazy for a while and then they will move on like they always do. Don't sweat it.'

Harry nodded, grasped both her hands in his and kissed them. Ginny smiled and snuggled into his chest, getting comfortable in her spot under his neck.

The next morning Harry woke three hours earlier than he had intended. He was never quite able to go fully back to sleep, but eventually some sleep did find him. At 8 a.m., he woke again, but this time because an owl was tapping on the window of his bedroom. He got up and let him in. The large tawny owl immediately dropped a letter in his lap and launched himself back out the window.

_Harry,_

_Press camped out early today. If you arrive at exactly 10:30, I'll meet you there and we will try to sneak you in somehow. Don't worry about the reporters. This was inevitable._

_Oliver_

Harry wasn't sure he liked the "inevitable" part, but he knew just how to get in anyway. So he set his invisibility cloak on top of his Quidditch gear so he wouldn't forget it when he left for Bristol. Unable to sleep any longer, he got out of bed and made himself breakfast. Several minutes and two dropped eggs later, he was sitting in an armchair, staring out his window at muggle London while eating his scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast.

At 9 o'clock, he changed clothes and went up to the roof that had become his haven from the occasionally lonely flat. Since he had been staying at the Burrow occasionally, the flat had become a much more solitary place than Harry was able to stand. He'd never lived alone, so the prospect had seemed appealing. The advantages for him were still present, but the silence of the empty rooms would press down upon him sometimes, making him retreat to the roof where he was able to relax and clear his mind.

On the roof, the sounds of the city reverberated all around him, which Harry found oddly comforting. Over the years, experience had told him that silence was what preceded danger. Harry stayed there long enough to see a family of four go into the nearby market and come out laden with grocery bags.

He descended the stairs and checked the clock on his way in, only to discover that it was already a quarter after 10. So Harry grabbed his gear and headed for the apparition point in Bristol. Moments later, he arrived in a small deserted alleyway, per instructions, between two busy streets. He walked to the end of the alley and peered around the corner.

No one seemed to be near, but Harry didn't take the chance. He retrieved his invisibility from his bag and draped it over himself. When Harry walked around a corner, the stadium they would be playing at came into view, as well as the dozen or so reporters camped by the front gate where he was supposed to enter.

Harry didn't think that even Crookshanks could have squeezed through the reporters. Harry continued down the street, but soon was soon held up by the gathering of the "Privacy Invader's Support Group". After a few minutes of trying to form a plan, he was saved by Oliver, who had arrived with Fox and several of the security staff that Harry recognized. Oliver stopped 50 feet away and started talking to Fox.

Harry crossed the parking lot to him. He was trying to come up with a viable cover story. It was lucky that Harry had brought his invisibility cloak, because neither of the stories he heard them working on sounded even close to usable.

'Do you think they'd buy that he is a VIP watching the match today?'

'No,' Harry said. 'They'll never eat that story.'

Oliver and Fox both nearly jumped out of their skins. 'Harry?'

'Yeah?'

'Where… what… Are you invisible?'

'Yes, I am actually.'

'Well that simplifies things,' Fox said. 'I'll just clear the reporters out and we can just walk right in.'

Fox set off at a confident pace towards the gate. Oliver, Harry, and the other security personnel followed and a few moments later, after Oliver was bombarded with questions about the mystery seeker, they were inside the stadium. They started making their way to the locker room while the security guards began setting up their stations.

Harry stayed in the hallway outside the locker room until the corridor was clear, and he pulled his invisibility cloak off. When he walked inside the room, Wood was standing in front of a locker with his name above it, talking about a match he'd played in.

'Oliver?'

He turned quickly to see Harry and said, 'Oh there you are.'

'What were you talking about?'

'A match from last year. Weren't you listening?'

Harry shook his head. 'I was out in the hall, actually.'

'What… In the hall? I've been talking to you for a couple minutes or so. I thought you were in here.'

Harry shook his head again, this time smiling.

'Don't do that anymore.'

Harry laughed and found his own locker. Inside it was a small box with a sandwich, bag of potato chips, and a nutrient bar. Harry arranged everything into his locker to extreme detail for the sole purpose of wasting time. When the clock rung 11, the other players started to arrive and arrange their belongings as well.

Harry felt nervousness slowly settle over him, so he started to eat his provided lunch to give his shaking hands something to do. Afterwards, he got up and paced around the room, focusing on anything that caught his attention. He ventured into the nearby laundry room and looked at some pictures that were pinned on a notice board. Some of them were of Quidditch players flying through the air, others were of seekers holding a snitch or of beaters bashing a bludger.

'Trying to focus on something else?' Cal had come to stand beside him.

'Just keeping my nerves in check,' Harry replied.

'Did I ever tell you what happened at my first professional match?' Harry shook his head.

'I was picked up by Kenmare as a back-up. One of their chasers was hurt so I was put in to play. We were playing Ireland, and this was before they picked up Lynch, so they weren't has good as they are now but they were still more than a match for us.'

'We lined up and kicked off. I got the quaffle right off the whistle and froze in midair without any idea of what to do. My captain, Dorian, yelled at me to do something. Seconds later, I got hit by a bludger and was knocked off my broom.'

Harry found that the more Cal told of his story, the worse he felt. He hoped that this anecdote had a happier ending than it did a beginning.

'I feel _much_ better,' Harry said, sarcastically. 'Then what happened?'

'After that, Dorian flew to the ground and told me to pull my head out of my arse and get back in the air.'

Harry snorted with laughter and turned to look at him. 'How did the match go?'

Cal smiled and turned back to the pictures. 'Between me and Dorian, we scored twenty goals and nearly beat Ireland as a 2 to 1 underdog.'

Harry nodded appreciatively, glad that Cal's story ended well. Harry examined a few more of the pictures, but soon he needed to start getting dressed. About now, people would be starting to pour into the stadium. Harry went ahead and put on his gear, including the extra protection he'd taken to wearing. Pretty soon he found himself standing in the middle of the locker room, wearing his royal blue robes with crossed gold brushes across the chest.

'All right, guys,' Cal started. 'I know this hasn't been the most ideal couple of weeks, but I must say that we have taken the hand we were dealt and made it work for us. Harry has come a long way since his first practice and I believe that we should stomp Bigonville just like the last time we played them.'

They all nodded gravely. Harry felt the thrill of competition start to make him very excited. That, coupled with his nerves, made Harry miss the last part of Cal's speech. Before he knew it, he was standing in a tunnel, hovering on his broom, and listening to the announcer call out the names of the Bigonville Bombers. Then, slowly, he heard the names of his teammates and they too, one by one, flew out onto the pitch. When the last one left, leaving Harry alone in the tunnel, he thought his head might explode from nerves.

'Now, ladies and gentlemen, for the player that Quidditch Today has called the best kept secret since the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the man standing in for Alex 'Link' Linkston as Seeker for your Puddlemere United; I give you… the one and only…'

Harry heard a collective intake from the crowd, all waiting to see who it would be and why it was so well hidden. As the silence stretched, Harry had another flashback to the Quidditch World Cup and he felt all the tension, the apprehension, the nerves, the trepidation; all of it just disappeared. Suddenly he was ready to play. In fact, he couldn't wait to hear his name so he could show the world that he was more than just an unfortunate orphan.

'THE SAVIOR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD! HARRY POTTER!'

Harry rocketed out of the tunnel to virtual silence. The crowd was completely stunned, but Harry tore down the pitch to join his teammates like nothing was amiss. About halfway down, like a jet engine opening up the throttle, the crowd began exploding with cheers.

The referee instructed the captains to shake hands. They did so amicably, and both teams set themselves for the whistle. Harry found that he soon fell into a pattern he had formed at Hogwarts and had refined over the last two weeks. Soon the crowd seemed to fade away, and the announcer's voice grew softer and softer. As the whistle blew and he kicked off the ground as hard and as fast as he could, the only things present to him were the wind whistling in his ears and his heart beating at phenomenal speed.

Harry immediately began circling the pitch searching for the flash of gold, all the while trying to make sure he wasn't brained by a bludger. The beaters on both sides were staying near the seekers, trying in turn to protect and unseat each other's seeker.

Bigonville's seeker, Kjell Mertens, took to following Harry rather than looking for the snitch himself. This was a curse as Harry would not be able to chase it without Mertens knowing, but an advantage if Harry could shake him during a dive.

Harry very slightly picked up on his broom. He continued to circle the pitch, rising higher and higher. Harry watched Cal score his third goal, when Harry dove straight for the goal posts at the Bigonville end of the pitch. As expected, Mertens followed him as Harry headed for ground at top speed. Harry leveled ever so slightly with an idea that was either insane or genius.

He looked over his shoulder to see Mertens right behind him. When he reached the goal posts, rather than pulling up out of the dive, he secured the broom with both legs and wrapped both hands around a goal post and used it to slingshot himself in the opposite direction. Mertens, who'd been completely taken off guard, tried to swerve, clipped another goal post and was knocked off his broom.

Harry wasted no time for celebration and looked for the snitch instead. No gold stood out to him anywhere as he circled. Eventually the match resumed as Mertens mounted his broom and took off back into the air. He continued to follow Harry, but from a much larger distance and he was clearly trying to search on his own as well. The result was that his eyes weren't as focused on what was in front of him.

Harry was surprised at how comfortable he felt in this atmosphere. He knew that he would be, more or less, attacked by reporters when he tried to leave, but at the moment he didn't care. He really enjoyed Quidditch and while on a broom, his tension and nerves just seemed to melt away.

A flash of gold caught Harry's eye near the opposite end of the pitch. He turned to look at it, but a person in the nearby crowd made Harry hesitate. For a moment, he could have sworn he saw a wizard in all black with a mask on. In that moment, he was sure a Death Eater was in the crowd. But when he turned back, all he saw was a large and confused crowd staring back at him.

Remembering that the snitch had been nearby, he whipped his head back around. In his moment of hesitation, the snitch had disappeared. Mertens was looking around eagerly as well. He too had apparently lost it. Harry took off into the air and rounded the pitch, trying to relocate it. Harry unconsciously continued to look at the crowd, trying to see if what he thought he saw earlier was still there.

A sudden silence in the crowd made Harry's hair stand on end. Harry turned on his broom and saw Mertens shooting for the ground, where a small glint of gold shimmered. Harry's heart jolted and he lay flat on the broom. Harry felt gravity pull him backwards as he accelerated faster than he ever had before.

'C'mon! Go! Go! GO!' The broom seemed to respond to him because he kept accelerating to the point the crowd was blurring around him. He had nearly caught up with Mertens when they were still 50 feet from the snitch. But, sensing their approach, the snitch shot upwards into the air and making Harry and Mertens change course and shoot after it.

Harry had soon caught up with and passed Mertens, who had been easily outstripped on his new Nimbus 2001. Harry felt elation come over him as he got closer and closer to the snitch. As he reached his hand out, a violent hit to his ribs told him that a bludger had found him and he was fairly sure that several of his ribs had just been snapped.

Harry's eyes watered and his right arm folded with the pain. Harry refocused and shot his much less reliable left arm out. The broom started to swerve without a hand to guide it, and Harry swiped his arm through the air one final time. He felt his hand close around the tiny, struggling, golden ball just as Mertens caught up with him. For a few seconds, Mertens tried shoving Harry in the ribs where the bludger had hit him to make him drop the snitch.

Blinding pain shot through his torso as Harry tried to get away from Mertens. He turned back towards the ground to try and get out of his reach when Harry saw a sight that made every cell in his body tense and his heart stop altogether.

Ten large jets of green light were hurtling towards Harry and Mertens. It looked like one had come from every major seating section in the stadium and all of them had been aimed at him. Mertens was still trying to get the snitch and had no idea. Harry whipped around and, ignoring the mind-shattering pain, grabbed Mertens collar and launched towards the ground. Harry's only chance was to get beneath the path of the Killing curses before they converged and left Harry no room for escape.

Harry felt Mertens struggling but kept an iron vice-like grip on him as he shot straight down at incredible speed. Harry watched images from his life flash before his eyes as he tempted death by flying straight through ten Killing Curses. Harry felt the wind of every curse as he passed them just in time to prevent both him and Mertens from being murdered in midair.

Harry yanked up on the broom handle and prepared his mind for Mertens entire body to yank on Harry's arm. Harry leveled out just in time to keep Mertens from being smeared on the ground, but Harry lost his balance when he let go of Mertens.

Harry toppled over and crashed into the ground, rolling over a dozen times before he came to a dirty and bruised stop in the grass. Harry opened his eyes and tried to focus through his shattered glasses. He managed to find a workable spot on his glasses just in time to see another bludger flying straight towards him.

He called his wand and tried to raise his wand arm but the pain redoubled and he yelled. The bludger continued towards him. If he didn't move it would snap his femur in half. Luckily, at the last second, a Beater's bat came from nowhere and clobbered the ball away from Harry. Harry had just enough time to recognize one of the beaters from Bigonville before his vision faded and he passed out.

…

…

'Yes, miss. Every bone was reset and repaired and he will leave here at the end of the day once I'm satisfied that he will recover adequately. At that time, you may take him to wherever you want.'

Harry's head felt heavy and his eyes were so tired he wasn't able to open them yet. Images of what had happened rushed into his mind. Was Mertens ok? Did anyone else get injured, or worse?

'Ok,' another familiar voice said. 'I can't believe he flew at them like that. What was he thinking?'

'You're really surprised by that?'

'No, I suppose not.'

Harry slowly sat up and opened his eyes. As he expected, his glasses weren't on, but what did surprise him was that he didn't seem to be in a hospital wing. As odd as it was, he was happier about it than he was concerned.

'Harry!' Ginny said, as he put his glasses and the Burrow sitting room came into focus. He tried to get up, but she stopped him. 'No, don't get up. The trainer said not to be over-exerting yourself.'

'Yeah, I've heard that before,' he said. 'What happened?'

They all looked at each other with furtive expressions.

'What? Did someone…'

'No!' Ron blurted quickly. 'No, no one was killed but a couple people were hurt as they tried to escape.'

'Who?' Harry asked.

'Death Eaters, Harry. About a dozen of them,' Hermione said softly.

'Is Mertens…?'

'He's fine,' Ginny said, placing his hand in hers. 'He was very thankful too but their team representative demanded they all return to Luxembourg immediately.'

Harry nodded and tried to take a deep breath, but a sharp pain in his side radiated across his torso.

'He said you'd be sore,' Ginny said, placing a soft hand on his side where it was hurting.

'Sore is a gross understatement,' Harry said, grimacing.

'I'm not surprised,' Ron said. 'You broke three ribs clean in half. I still can't believe you caught the snitch with your left hand.'

Harry stared at him for a moment in utter shock. He had completely forgotten about the match that he'd played in. When it all came back to him, he remembered that he'd played a professional Quidditch match and won.

'I'd almost forgotten,' Harry said. 'What did Cal and Wood say?'

'They tried to talk the trainer into waking you so they could make you down a few shots of firewhiskey.'

Harry laughed, and quickly winced. His side wasn't ready for laughing yet. 'Ron, they don't care about that,' Hermione said. All three of them turned and gave her a look of incredulity.

'Well… wait, what? You just got attacked and that's what you care about?'

'I take my good news where I can get it,' Harry said, making all of them laugh. 'What happened after I… passed out?'

'The Ministry showed up pretty quick. By the time Kingsley got there, you and Mertens were with the trainer.'

'I thought you said he was ok,' Harry interjected.

'He is now. When you two hit the ground he broke his wrist, but he was fine,' Ginny assured him.

'But after the insanity of the stadium emptying and the Ministry showing up, all of them escaped.'

Harry swore, making Hermione shoot him a nasty glare. 'Where are Kingsley and Bashir now?'

'They said,' Ron started, standing up straighter, 'that they will be at the Ministry but that they didn't want to see you until tomorrow. You're no good to anyone if you can't raise your wand anyway.'

'No,' Harry said immediately. 'I need to go. I'm not getting sidelined.' He stood up slowly and took one step before the three of them made sounds varying somewhere between disgust and exasperation.

'Harry,' Ginny said angrily. 'They said to stay home. Are you going to ignore…'

'Yes,' Harry said stonily. He was so angry that he had to do something. He had been attacked in broad daylight and he was not going to sit on a sofa and let a little pain stop him.

'Harry you don't need to go,' Ginny said, frustrated.

'Yes, yes I do. It's my fault– '

'Don't give me that,' Ginny spat. 'This is not your fault.'

Harry paced quickly, making pain radiate through his chest. 'But I feel like it is. I can't just sit here doing nothing.'

He made for the kitchen as Ginny yelled at him that he was a bloody, pig-headed, prat. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Harry thought he would probably come to regret this move, but he had to go. He simply had to.

He was soon apparating his way to the Atrium. When he arrived, complete bedlam assaulted his senses. Teams of people were assembling nearly everywhere and leaving through the fireplaces at top speed. Harry noticed several people he recognized, but the people he wanted he saw in near the lifts directing a group of witches and wizards. As Harry got closer, he noticed that the group Kingsley and Bashir were addressing were Aurors.

'Report back in with any pertinent information, and if you find anybody suspicious, don't take them on alone. Send for assistance and someone will come meet you,' Bashir said loudly over the noise of the Atrium.

'OK, people. Let's get to it.'

With that, the crowd parted, revealing Harry to the two men. Neither of them looked surprised to see him. They looked at each other, and then Kingsley waved him over. Neither of them looked pleased, but Harry didn't care. This fight was too big for him to be on the sideline, and he wouldn't be left out of his own battles any longer. Kingsley and Bashir, however, were not on the same brainwave.

'I told them to tell you to stay home,' Kingsley said angrily. 'I even threatened Ron with a credit evaluation of his diploma that Minerva gave him.'

'Don't blame them. I'll probably be in hot water when I get back,' Harry said just as angrily. 'Dumbledore did that to me for years, not letting me take get involved in my own battles, and it only got both of us hurt.'

'This is different,' Bashir said, trying to placate Harry.

'How the hell is this different? Voldemort basically told the whole world he was after me and half of the world was on his side. How could this be different?'

'Because we knew how he fought and what to do to protect you when you were underage,' Kingsley said standing up to his full, intimidating height. 'Now that you are over age, you have to allow us to place you under any protective charm and I know you well enough to know you won't let us.'

Kingsley's voice grew edgy and harsh in a way Harry had never heard it. He seemed just as effective at making Harry feel ashamed as Dumbledore had been with his quiet chastising.

'So we can't just send you to your Aunt and Uncle's house in Little Whinging to hide you. Carrow and whoever else is with him can just walk up to your flat and blast the door down. So, on top of that and your hot-headed desire to prove that you are man enough to do this job, you're going to get yourself and your co-workers killed.'

Harry stood in stunned silence for several seconds, waiting for his crushing retort to occur to him. He waited in vain. 'Now do you have a firm hold of your wits and temper, or am I going to have to get an escort take you home by force?'

Harry simply nodded. Bashir handed him a letter folded several times and sealed in blood. It was stamped with the Dark Mark. Harry's hands shook, with trepidation or fear he wasn't sure.

_The fall of Lord Voldemort has not deterred us from our goals._

_Harry Potter has died today in the skies by the very wands he escaped._

_With his death, the greatest weapon of all time has passed into our control._

_You will not deter us._

_You will not deny us._

_You will not defeat us._

Harry folded the letter and laid it on a table, where it started to smoke. Bashir grabbed it before the fire of Harry's fury destroyed it. 'Where did you find it?'

'In the middle of the pitch after you left with the trainers.' Bashir said, waving at a wizard coming off the lift. He handed Bashir an envelope without even slowing down.

'But that's not all,' Kingsley added. 'You weren't the only attack today. Death Eaters attacked a dozen locations today including your Aunt and Uncle's home. They weren't home and luckily no one else was injured or killed. Whether by design or because of their lack of a leader, all they managed to do is scare a lot of people and to spread the Aurors thinner than parchment.'

A sudden, daunting and bone-chilling realization came to Harry. 'They wrote this knowing that they would succeed.' Harry finished, pointing at the letter.

'Well, they obviously didn't.' Kingsley said.

'But do they know that?'

Kingsley and Bashir looked at each other. 'There is no way to be sure. But from what I was told, the people who cast the curses were gone immediately after.'

'They had more faith in themselves than they should.' Bashir said sarcastically.

'Then they think the wand is theirs,' Harry said urgently. 'That's where they are going. We have to get there first. We have to stop them!'

'Anybody want to fill me in?'

This time, Harry and Kingsley looked at each other in silent conversation. Harry wasn't sure of what to do. He trusted Bashir as a boss and as an Auror, but he was not Kingsley or any of his friends who had been with him in the beginning. Luckily, Kingsley either had the same thoughts or sensed Harry's trepidation, because he saved Harry from having to decide.

'Before Albus died, he made steps to ensure that the control of his wand was left to Harry. His wand was… is immensely powerful, and he tried to make sure it did not fall to Voldemort's whims.'

Bashir looked surprised, but not unbelieving. 'So they think you died and that his wand is controlled by one of them?'

'Yes,' Harry said anxiously. 'And now they plan to steal it.'

'What do you mean, steal it?'

'I mean, enter the Hogwarts grounds and take the wand from Dumbledore's tomb just like Riddle did.'

All three of them stood in silence, realizing the gravity of what was being said.

'How sure of this are you?' Bashir said quietly.

'It's written right here. _The greatest weapon of all time has now passed into our control.'_

'How many people know about this?' Bashir said, as he handed the paper back to Kingsley.

'My friends Hermione, Ginny, and Ron know everything, as does Kingsley. But that's it. And it was Dumbledore's wish for it to remain that way.'

Bashir nodded as Kingsley read the words again, folded the paper and placed it in his pocket.

'I don't like the idea any better than you Allen, but I'm afraid Harry might be right. And we need to move. Now.'

'Right now!' Harry added imploringly.

'Back up?' Bashir asked quickly. Kingsley nodded, which Bashir mirrored. Bashir waved across the room calling Proudfoot and Linder over to them. They soon joined them and were updated with a brief description of the mission before setting off. Harry appreciated Kingsley's trust in him. Harry felt sure that he was right, but it meant something to him that the Minister of Magic trusted him so implicitly.

Kingsley found Dawlish and instructed him on what to do for the next few hours, and they set off at nearly a jog through the Ministry. When they reached a suitable apparition point, they all disappeared into the familiar crushing darkness and reappeared in the middle of the street in Hogsmeade.

Harry wasted no time and immediately set off for the grounds. He reached the closed gate and tried to pull it open. It wouldn't budge. The Hogwarts crest was formed by the meeting of the two gates. Kingsley once again came to their rescue (though any of them could have done it with the simple knowledge) and merely knocked three times. After several seconds, a familiar squeaky voice started emanating from the gate.

'Yes? Who is it?' Professor Flitwick said.

'Filius, it is Kingsley. I am here with Allen Bashir and Harry Potter.'

'Oh my,' he said squeakily. 'Do what do we owe this pleasure?'

'We must talk immediately,' Kingsley said gravely. 'Please fetch Minerva and meet us on the grounds.'

'Of course.' With that the gate opened and admitted them onto the grounds. Seconds after they entered, the gate snapped shut behind them. Harry felt better seeing it close so securely. Surely the bumbling Amycus Carrow couldn't get past such a barrier. But he knew deep down that when someone was determined, they would find a way to accomplish their goals.

They walked across the sloping lawns of the grounds towards the castle where they met Flitwick and McGonagall, who both looked flustered and confused.

'What is it Kingsley?' McGonagall said once they were in earshot. Kingsley just looked to Harry.

'Pro… Minerva, Amycus Carrow is going to try and steal Dumbledore's wand.'

McGonagall gave them an appalled looked. 'How do you know this?'

Harry recounted the day's events, culminating in the catch of the snitch and the curses that came at him. That led him back to the ministry where he read the letter that McGonagall was now reading for herself. Once she finished it, she handed it back to Kingsley and placed her hand on her brow.

'I believe you, but I fell sure they aren't able to get into the grounds. Every magical seal has been replaced since _he_ took them down in May. There is no way to enter any longer, including the passage over the Shrieking Shack. That house has been brought down and its passage sealed.

'Are you sure?' Bashir asked. Nothing about today has seemed out of place or amiss?'

'No, not at all.'

'Harry!' came a voice from behind them. Harry spun around to see Hagrid walking towards them. 'Wha are yeh doing here. Thought you was bit-time Auror or summat now.'

'No, not yet, Hagrid. How are you?'

'Ah, I'm doin' jus' fine. Jus finished rebuildin' the dock out at the lake for the– '

But at that moment, McGonagall and Flitwick looked at each other in horror. Flitwick nearly fell over, he squaked so loud.

'The lake!' McGonagall exclaimed angrily. 'I can't believe I forgot.'

'What?' Bashir asked. 'What about the lake?'

'The crew that has been repairing the castle travels from Nova Scotia. They use the same passage that Karkaroff used with his ship for the Tri-Wizard tournament. A few days ago, Hagrid went to the lake to find the dock destroyed. So we postponed the ships' return until today. I opened the passageway this morning to let them through.'

'Is it open now?' Harry asked urgently.

'It has been open for hours.'

Needing no further words, the five of them took off to the lake shore where Dumbledore's tomb stood, leaving a confused Hagrid behind. Despite their age, McGonagall and Flitwick both kept pace with the younger wizards with ease. When they rounded a bend of trees, the lake came into view. They had at least another 50 yards before the tomb came into view. Harry started running, glad of the training that he'd received.

If he could get there in time, the fight against Carrow would end here today.

When they rounded the final corner, the white marble tomb came into view. Around it stood several figures in dark clothes that were plainly soaked. Harry called his wand and readied his reflex to jump at the first sign of unfriendly spells. They got close enough to them for Harry to recognize Carrow and Greyback, but the identities of the others were a mystery to him.

Nearly at the same time, Greyback saw the five people streaking towards them and shouted something. At once, a fierce battle broke out. Harry barely had time to dodge the first spell that came at him. The five of them immediately made for the tree line nearby to use as cover. Once there, Harry was able to safely avoid curses flying at him and get a good look at what was going on. The tomb had nearly been opened when Harry and his companions surprised them.

All at once, somebody shouted something and the curses stopped flying. Harry looked around to see McGonagall and Bashir both hiding behind a large tree, Kingsley behind, another a few yards away, and Flitwick had levitated himself into the canopy of a tree for a better vantage point.

'Greetings _Minister,' _Harry heard Carrow sneer. 'Proud of what we accomplished today?'

'You've accomplished nothing,' Kingsley shot back at once.

'Nothing?' Carrow yelled, while his companions grumbled. '_Nothing! _I, the … oh what was it you said McGonagall… ah yes, the too-arrogant-and-cruel-to-ever-accomplish-anything-because-you'll-never-learn-work-with-others Amycus Carrow, has done what the Dark Lord could not.'

'Oh yeah?' Bashir said. 'And what is that exactly?'

'Do not play dumb with us,' Greyback snarled, and flung another curse at the tree Bashir was behind.

'We, the last remaining Death Eaters, have slain the might Harry Potter. I arranged for Andrew Linkston to be dosed and I watched as ten killing curses flew directly at him.'

They all looked at Harry, who shook his head. Harry didn't know what else to do, but lulling Carrow into any sense of false security was certainly a good start.

'I take you silence as stunned disbelief that the Chosen One is dead. Potter was nothing but a sniveling, talentless, worm who lived only because better and more talented wizards stood in front of him.'

Harry began shaking with anger. He wanted to jump out and strangle the life from Carrow, but resisted barely.

'And now that he is dead, I will slay all those who stood behind him. The first to go will be that mudblood, know-it-all bitch, and the entire Weasley family. They are blood traitors, the lot of them. Maybe Harry will be pleased to see his beloved, blood traitor whore in the after-life with him.

Harry felt his hair moving and his body shaking. He was not far from bursting around his tree and cursing every one of them until they were nothing but a pinch of dust in the wind. Before he could, Kingsley seemed to appear at his side as a curse went flying between the trees.

'Harry, they don't know you're here obviously. It's a gamble, but if you talk and then jump out of here at them, they will be distracted enough to– '

Harry understood and was grateful that Kingsley had asked first, because that had been Harry's plan regardless of whether it had Kingsley's seal-of-approval or not.

'Your lot obviously doesn't have as good aim as you think you do.' Harry called, cutting off Kingsley's sentence. Kingsley immediately nodded and turned to ready himself.

'Who is this newcomer to the group? Someone else wishing to die as a blood traitor or mudblood?' said a voice Harry didn't recognize.

'Hardly,' Harry called, as he took out his invisibility cloak and threw it over himself.

'Hardly? Why, don't we sound a touch over-confident? Who might you be?'

'You tell me?' Harry called, as he started walking as quickly and quietly as he could.

'If I knew, I would name you before I watched the life leave your eyes.'

'Well, that wouldn't happen because you have terrible aim,' Harry said from a tree nearly twenty-five yards from where he had been. Every head in the group snapped to his voice with confused expressions.

'What game is this?' Greyback growled.

'No game. Just a realization that you aren't as powerful as you think,' Harry said, before bolting to another tree.

'Come out of the trees so that we may face each other like men. I do not like a coward who hides to avoid a fight.'

Harry thought that this was a great idea, so he jumped out of the trees and quickly made his way around the group to stand between them and the lake. It didn't take long, but it was long enough to anger the hostile werewolf.

'Come out, you gutless rat!'

'I did,' Harry said from behind them. They all whipped around with their wands at the ready but they only found empty air. Carrow was coming close to losing his temper.

'_Quit toying with me!'_

Harry nearly took of the cloak then, but deciding the safety of the trees was better, he made his way around them again. They were looking in every direction trying to find the source of his voice, but were failing miserably.

'I think,' Harry said from behind them again, making them all whip around, 'that I will end this little game. After all, you did call me "mighty". I don't need to be invisible to take you down.'

'_I TELL YOU, QUIT THIS INFERNAL TOYING OR I WILL DISEMBOWEL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!'_

Harry laughed out loud at these words, making Carrow even more enraged. 'Well, I'm convinced now. If I don't show you where I am, you won't disembowel me. What a reward.'

'RAAAHHHHH!' Carrow threw a blasting curse at a tree nearly twenty yards away from him. After the dust settled, it was clear that all he had managed to do was cover everyone in dust.

'Now, Harry,' Kingsley whispered from behind him. Harry took a few more steps out of Carrow's line of sight and removed the cloak.

'See, Carrow. You aim needs work.' Carrow looked at him in confusion for a second. A second that felt more like a year.

'You! You're dead. I watched you die. Twice!'

Harry looked quickly at his hand holding his wand. 'Obviously not,' he said arrogantly. At that moment, four stunners flew out of the trees at them. Carrow and Greyback barely got out of the way in time. One of their companions wasn't so lucky.

Harry threw as many stunners at Carrow and Greyback as he could but his aim while running at full speed was mediocre at best. The three death eaters took refuge behind Dumbledore's tomb as Harry reached the trees. He looked back in horror as the tomb resumed its slow opening. Harry and Bashir tried to run out to the tomb, but were prevented by spells.

'Harry!' McGonagall said urgently. 'They cannot be allowed to obtain that wand.'

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating with all his might. He pointed his wand at the lake. At nearly the same time, Harry felt a deep pain in his head and heard a rush of water coming towards them fast. He heard one scream from them before the water hit him in the legs.

In front of him, the Elder wand fell on the ground, not four feet from him. Harry rushed forward trying to grab it before Carrow regained his wits. He had just switched his wand to his left hand and placed his right on the Elder wand, when a spell flew so close to him he took a quick step back and tripped over a tree root. He felt his glasses leave his face and his own wand fly from his hand as his head hit something very hard and unforgiving.

Somewhere near him he heard people yelling at each other. 'You're finished, Carrow.'

'Grab it! Grab it, now!'

'I've got it!'

'Oh no, you don't.'

'Calder! Calder, get up!'

'Allen, get the wand!'

'I have it! I have it!'

Then an explosion drove all sound from his ears. His vision told him that his glasses had flown off yet again. After a few moments search, he located them. When his vision came back, he looked around to find Flitwick floating slowly from an upper branch of a tree, Kingsley helping McGonagall to her feet and Bashir retrieving the man that was lying silently nearby.

'Harry! Are you ok?' Kingsley asked when he laid eyes on him. 'Your neck is bleeding. Harry felt his neck to find it slick with blood. McGonagall came over and immediately started mopping him up. Kingsley, however, asked the question that made Harry face what he desperately hoped wasn't true.

'Where is the wand? Did they get it?'

Harry looked down first at his empty hand where his own wand was supposed to be and then at the ancient Elder Wand in his other hand. Harry felt an unusual, cold feeling under his fingers that felt both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time.

'No.'


	29. Ch 28 Reluctance

Ch. 28 Reluctance

'Harry, surely– '

'I'm sorry, Professor, but I need to speak to him now.' Worries, ideas, theories, possibilities: all were flying around Harry's head. He had to talk to the one person who could make sense out of nearly any chaos. Dumbledore.

McGonagall gave him the password, 'courageous few', and he walked into the castle, leaving his confused companions. And that was saying something since they were all some of the smartest people that Harry knew. He made it to the stone gargoyle, said the password and rapidly ascended the spiral staircase to the Headmaster's office. Once inside, he turned to face Dumbledore, whom he found sleeping serenely.

'Albus,' Harry said strongly, but to no avail. Some of the other past-masters woke up, but Dumbledore didn't. 'Professor Dumbledore!'

He woke with a slight start and smiled once he spotted Harry. Snape woke as well and gave Harry a neutral expression, which was quite an improvement from the usual sneer of anger Harry usually received.

'Albus, I need your help.'

'Harry, I would be glad to offer any assistance I can,' Dumbledore said softly in his signature, kind voice.

Harry then started talking, filling in Albus, and by extension every other picture nearby, about Carrow, the Healer's theory on why he nearly killed himself that day casting a Stunner, and the resulting conversation that he'd had with Albus during his hour of unconsciousness. Harry then told the portrait about everything Letriphy had said, the discovery and recovery of the Resurrection stone and, finally the short battle and capture of Harry's Phoenix wand.

'Harry, that is most unfortunate,' Albus said softly. Harry waited for more… advice, or even thoughts from him, but none came.

'That's it?' Harry said angrily. Albus, even after death, still had the ability to utilize his most infuriating trait: his lack of divulgence when he clearly knew more about the subject.

'Forgive me, Albus,' Snape interjected, 'but you have failed to ask a simple question yet, Potter.'

Harry glared at him, but turned quickly back to Dumbledore. 'What do I do? I can't push myself with my own wand or I pass out. Now it's been stolen and if I want to use magic I have to use the Elder Wand. A simple charm might knock me out.'

'I think you needn't worry, Harry.' Albus said matter-of-factly. 'It is known that wands and their owners work best because of relations ship between wizard and the magical elements within the wand. A wand chooses its owner according to this relationship.'

'Ok, I already know that,' Harry said, as he started to slowly pace the office.

'Well, the Elder Wand works from the other direction. Rather than choosing the wizard, it simply chooses the winner. Whether by death or theft, its master is chosen by how it is obtained.'

'How does this help me?'

'Due to this fact, its magical connection is accessed by ownership rather than symbiotic cohesion.'

Harry shook his head like a dog, trying to wrap his head around that statement. 'I still don't understand.'

'The wand will simply act as an amplifier of what you are already capable. Focus and knowledge of your actions will keep you from harming yourself with overtaxing your body's energy.'

Harry thought hard for a moment and concluded that he understood what Dumbledore was explaining to him. 'How much of that did you suspect before…'

'I suspected all of it, but I don't think I ever told anyone about the wand. When I was younger, I planned to die as its last owner. The war with Tom prevented me from achieving that last goal.'

Harry nodded his head soberly, trying to wrap his head around what had transpired. Harry hated being singled out, but had unfortunately been in the spotlight his entire life. Now, once again, something has happened to him that would once again make him dangerous to be near. He laughed ruefully for a split-second, thinking that it was likely Voldemort's parting shot.

'Potter, may I make a suggestion?' Snape said. Harry turned and gave him a surprised look.

'You've never asked before,' Harry replied. Snape smiled a crooked, almost evil smile.

'I may not like you, but I know you well enough to know that you realize exactly what this all means. You are quite possibly the most powerful wizard in the world right now. Your mediocre abilities coupled with the Dark Lord's and further amplified by the Deathstick is a formidable and daunting prospect.'

'I agree Severus, though not about the mediocre part.'

'I'm not mediocre,' Harry said evenly. 'But you're right about everything else. I just don't know how to deal with it yet.'

'I suggest you figure it out. Carrow is not going to wait for you.' Snape said mockingly.

A knock on the door made Harry nearly jump out of his skin. His heart was still pounding when McGonagall and Kingsley came into the office. Both of them looked worn and tired; the results of a quick and dirty battle. Kingsley looked at him and then to the wand he still held in his hand.

McGonagall looked at Harry and then around the room in a severe look. A sudden, and unexpectedly loud rustle of sound startled Harry as all the past Headmasters stood and walked, or in some cases rolled, out of their portraits. Harry looked at Dumbledore's empty frame and then to McGonagall.

'Plausible deniability.'

'What are you going to do, Harry?'

'Nothing,' he replied, having decided how to move forward.

'Nothing?' McGonagall repeated.

'Nothing' he reiterated. 'Carrow is still out there. I'm going to find him, I'm going to take him down, and I'm going to get my wand back.'

Kingsley smiled widely and took a deep breath. 'But what of that wand, Potter? It is dangerous. If people knew– '

'They don't. And they won't.'

'How can you ensure that?'

'Only a handful of people know, Minerva. And they are all trustworthy enough– '

'The Death Eaters aren't,' McGonagall interrupted. 'And surely they will all know by now. And they will certainly remember it even if they are incarcerated.'

'Memories can be modified,' Kingsley added. McGonagall looked aghast.

'Minister… Kingsley, surely you wouldn't modify every one of their memories.'

'I don't want to,' he said, affronted. 'But if it is to become an issue of public safety, I won't let secrets cause the same destruction they did before. If I have to choose between compromising my personal beliefs and keeping our country and people safe, I will compromise every time.'

McGonagall looked at him momentarily before throwing her hands up in defeat. 'I suppose you are right, but it doesn't seem ethical.'

'It isn't,' Harry said softly. 'But it may be necessary.'

'Harry, we need to get back to the Ministry. I need you to consider something and I need to check on the status of things.'

'You may use my fireplace, Kingsley. It is still connected to the Ministry from when that loathsome woman took over the school.'

Harry and Kingsley took turns throwing the fine powder into the fire and whisking themselves away to the Ministry. They arrived to a sense of controlled chaos. Wizards and witches were running in every direction, but they all seemed to have destination.

The two of them set off for Level Two, but were stopped by nearly a dozen different people all vying for Kingsley's input about one thing or another. Harry couldn't help but appreciate that no one sought his company, especially considering what was in his pocket now.

They made their way into the squad room, which was teeming with a mixture of activity and insanity. Kingsley immediately found Bashir and Proudfoot, who were quietly discussing something. As Harry and Kingsley neared, the conversation came to a close. Harry was unsure of whether it was because they were done talking or if it was because they were approaching. Either way, Bashir gave Kingsley a frustrated look once they finally arrived.

'I _hate_ Death Eaters!' He ground his teeth with each word.

'Join the party,' Kingsley said sarcastically.

'We didn't catch a bloody one of them!'

'Seven locations, over 30 people, and every one of them escaped,' Proudfoot said, pacing back and forth. Harry noticed that Bashir's hands were shaking.

'Luckily, no one was permanently injured, but I do emphasize luckily.'

'Hang on. Seven attacks? There were seven separate attacks today?' Harry blurted. He wasn't sure whether he was happy it wasn't just him or not. In any case, Bashir filled him in.

Diagon Alley, Godric's Hollow, and Hogwarts were the biggest places hit. Trafalgar Square and two other muggle central places were attacked by Death Eaters as well. In each place, Death Eaters appeared for no reason and started fling curses at people. Several people suffered light injuries, but luckily no muggles were seriously harmed or killed. Harry did a quick mental count and found that he was still short one location.

'That's six,' he said. 'Where's the last one?' Bashir sighed lightly, and then snapped his fingers dejectedly.

'It was in Little Whinging.'

Harry stood, stunned for almost ten seconds before he bolted. He didn't get two steps in, however, before Kingsley grabbed his arm.

'Harry, we've already been there. They aren't there.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'We didn't get all the details until you were in McGonagall's office. I came back here after you went into the school and found out everything.'

'Fine. If they weren't there, then where are they?' Harry was doing his best to keep his temper in check. He wasn't even sure why he was so anxious about the Dursleys, but all he knew at the moment was that he wanted to make sure they were ok.

'I didn't say they weren't there. I said they aren't there.' Bashir was doing a masterful job of placating Harry, all the while making sure he kept Harry's focus until he calmed down.

'Ok,' Harry huffed. 'Well, where are they?'

'At a house in Enfield until their house is finished repairing.'

'What happened?'

'We don't really know, to be honest.'

Harry snapped around to look at him. 'Harry! Calm yourself!' Kingsley said sternly.

'You are letting your emotions affect your actions, and that is not a desirable trait in an Auror. Trust me when I say that if you let anger cloud your judgment just one time, you could dearly regret it.'

Harry took a deep breath and turned around. What Kingsley said made sense. He knew that anger would be a dangerous thing to take with you into battle.

'Just… tell me what you know.'

'Arabella Figg sent an urgent floo call here in the midst of everything that was going on. We sent a team and they contacted us saying that your family's house had been damaged. That's all we know for sure. Your Uncle wouldn't speak to them and your Aunt threw a plate at them. Luckily, your cousin seems to have some sense.'

'Sounds like they haven't changed much.'

'No they haven't,' Kingsley added.

'They are not appreciative to our attempts to repair their home either. That's why there were moved and why you Aunt threw a plate.'

'So, they didn't see what happened?' Harry asked, now feeling better knowing that they were safe.

'No. It looks like someone just blasted a wall off their side of the house. No message was left, no threat was made. Your family didn't even get a scratch.'

Harry couldn't understand what Carrow had been thinking. Whoever went to the Dursley's house could have easily killed them without a fight. Why leave them unharmed? He decided that he would go see them tomorrow because he knew Vernon's mood would deteriorate rapidly if he showed up tonight.

Slowly, people reported back to Bashir and Kingsley with the results of searches and quick investigations. No one reported a sighting, message, or so much as a hair of a Death Eater. At nearly dark, Kingsley ordered them all to go home, saying nothing would be accomplished tonight with such a staggering lack of useful evidence or witnesses. They would continue tomorrow with the weekend crews as scheduled. Harry continued shuffling through the written, anonymous tips they had received, trying to find something legitimate. Kingsley had to grab both his shoulders and lead him out of the office.

Harry knew that everyone at the Burrow was worried about him, but after the fight at Hogwarts, he was covered in dust and grass and in desperate need of a shower. Ginny would be much more receptive to him if he didn't smell like Fang.

Unfortunately, he was not given the opportunity. When he stepped into his flat, he found it full to the breaking point. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Arthur and Molly were all in the den in various states of nervousness and unrest. As soon as he walked in Arthur leapt to his feet so fast Harry heard his back crack from across the room.

'Harry!'

'Bloody hell!'

'Arthur! Language!'

'Dad, are you ok?'

'He's fine. Sit down, Arthur.'

'Harry, what happened? You look awful?'

'Why are you covered in dirt?'

'Ron!'

'What?'

'That was rude.'

'Shove off, Ginny. It's only because –'

'Ron- *agh* -don't talk to your sister that way.'

'Yeah!'

'Would you two please quit bickering!'

'But it's– '

'Stop!'

Everyone froze. Harry closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. That was entirely too much activity for ten seconds of time.

'I'm sorry I yelled,' he said quietly. 'But it is just dangerous to have this many Weasleys in this small of a room talking all at once.'

They all smiled and found somewhere to sit, except Ginny who seemed to float across the room and hugged Harry. Then she hit him hard on the arm.

'I told you! I _told you_… You didn't need to go. I'm so angry at you I could spit fire and rub your face in it.'

'I'm sorry, Gin.'

'What on Earth were you thinking? That I'd just say "Oh, don't mind us. Go ahead and run off to another fight. Hope you survive. Ha-ha-haa". Well, I bloody well will not.'

'Gin, I'm sorry that– '

'I know you have some archaic, chivalrous notion that every time trouble is afoot, you have to fly off to meet it, but you don't. If this is going to work, you had better start thinking clearly or I'll jinx you into next week.'

Everyone stood in stunned silence for several moments, just staring at Ginny. Ron was crying from the effort of trying not to laugh. Harry silently vowed to punch him later, or perhaps to Levicorpus him again.

'Molly, could you hand me that pillow you standing by?' Arthur said, pointing to the one on the floor next to Ginny's feet.

'Arthur, I'm right here. What are you on about?'

'Oh! Sorry, dear, but I guess I thought Ginny was you.'

Harry cracked a slight smile but hid it quickly before Ginny could see. Ron, unable to contain himself any longer, burst into laughter and was soon joined by Hermione and Molly. Harry watched the muscles in Ginny's face contort as she stoically tried to maintain her angry expression. She didn't last long and soon she too was smiling. Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and hugged him again.

'Oh,' she said suddenly. 'What _have_ you been doing? You smell awful.'

'Well, I was going to shower and then come to the Burrow, but the Burrow came here first.'

'Go. Go shower, I'll start dinner and we'll talk when you are done.'

Harry gratefully left the room, and the chaos along with it, and hopped into the shower. He emptied his pockets and paused when he set the Elder Wand and Resurrection Stone down. Not sure if he was comfortable having them yet, he opened the safe he had gotten for his birthday and sealed them in it for the time being. Molly and Arthur didn't need to hear about it, so he would tell the others later.

After his shower, he dried himself off and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He had a large bruise where his ribs had broken. His side was still sore and this afternoon's skirmish had only added several more tender spots to the mix. The scar on his chest was still tinged with a green bruise on its edges. The bruise had faded slightly but the scar itself was as prominent as it had ever been.

'At least girls like scars,' he said to his reflection.

'Of course we do,' said a voice from the door. Harry's head whipped around so fast he nearly lost the towel while the soreness in his upper back and neck to protested vehemently. However, no person was there to give body to the voice he heard.

'Uhh… hello?'

'Hello,' Ginny said, removing his invisibility cloak. 'Thought you'd like to tell me why your cloak was on the floor instead of in your moleskin pouch and why your wand is gone. It wasn't in your pocket like it should have been when you got here.'

'I… I'll tell you later. After your parents leave. Ron and Hermione need to hear it too.'

'I'll hold you to that,' she replied, then lapsed into to silence as she looked at him.

'Can I help you with something?'

'No. Just telling you dinner is almost ready.'

She nodded absentmindedly as her eyes surveyed him from head to toe. She made a satisfied noise and then left the room. Harry dressed and left his room to join everyone in the den. Ginny and Molly had made some French dish that he couldn't pronounce for dinner. Whatever it was, it was very good.

While they ate, Harry filled everyone in about what had happened today between the end of the match and his battle with Carrow at Hogwarts. He deftly avoided losing… losing his wand and the note that had been left about him. Ginny gave him a questioning look, but he did his best to ignore it.

They sat talking through a few cups of tea about the possibilities and the implications of the day. They all decided that Carrow had been bold in his attempts to attack so many places at once, but foolish to do so this close to the end of the war. Nearly every witch and wizard in the country was still on alert for trouble after the events of the last year.

After they left, it took Hermione no less than ten seconds to lock the door and glare at Harry.

'Full story. Now.' Harry laughed at his friend and she huffed. He held up one finger to forestall them and returned to his room. He came back moments later holding the Elder Wand. They watched him set it on the coffee table. Hermione surveyed the wand for mere seconds before she looked at Harry in complete surprise.

'The… the…'

'Yeah.'

'Harry? Is that the… Elder Wand?'

'Yeah, Ron. It is.'

Harry put his head in his hands in defeat. He was disappointed in himself for allowing his wand to be stolen by Carrow.

'Where is yours?' Ginny asked, giving voice to his frustration and shame.

'I don't know, actually. Carrow took it. I think he believed it was the Elder Wand at the time. By now though, he will realize that it's not.'

'So what really happened?' Ron asked. Harry amended his earlier story for them, adding in the note, the taking of his wand, and the conversation he had with Dumbledore.

'So… you… you're gonna use the Elder Wand?' Ron asked, like the concept was advanced arithmancy.

'Well I don't have much choice, now do I?'

'What did Kingsley say?' Ginny asked, placing a hand on his arm.

'Not much really. We just focused on finding Carrow. I just have one more reason now. I hate that thing,' he finished, pointing at the Elder Wand.

'But if I can use it to take down Carrow like Dumbledore did Grindelwald, then I guess I'll use it. But I still want my wand back.'

'I don't care what you do with it,' Ginny said with a soft ferocity. 'Just as long as you give Greyback and Carrow a beating with it.'

Harry smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Ron made a slight gagging sound, making Hermione hit him on the arm. Harry, remembering his earlier vow, picked up the wand and thought _Levicorpus_quite confidently. Ron immediately upended by his ankle.

'AHH! No, not again. Harry let me down!'

'Shouldn't laugh at people,' he replied with a smile.

The next morning, Harry climbed out of bed more sore than he could ever remember. His joints felt like they had rusted solid overnight and his side still ached. He told Ginny the previous night that he would spend the day at the Burrow. She had flat out insisted when he received an owl near midnight from Cal asking if Harry could come see him tomorrow.

He sent a letter back giving the place and time, which was late enough that he could go to Little Whinging. He knew that his Aunt and Uncle would only be angry to see him, but some perverse part of him told him that it would be fun since they couldn't really do anything to him.

Another thought occurred to Harry that morning as he got his things together. Ginny was just a little over two weeks from going to Hogwarts. He couldn't believe he'd let this occurrence sneak up on him so quickly. It was odd that she hadn't gotten her letter yet or made a trip to Diagon Alley for her school things.

Deciding to ask her about it, he retrieved the wand, ring, and cloak from his safe and started his reluctant trek to Little Whinging. He arrived in the alleyway in which he had once battled Dementors. He stopped to look at the spot where he and Dudley nearly lost their souls. Somehow, the memory of the experience comforted him.

He walked towards No. 4 Privet Drive, noticing several of the places he used to hide from Dudley and his gang. He was fairly sure he couldn't fit into any of them anymore. He stopped at the beginning of the driveway to look at the house. It was subtle, but he noticed the slight discoloration in the side wall by the kitchen. The wood was newer there, like the siding had been replaced.

He walked up the drive, onto the path, and stopped at the front door. Last time he was rounding up his things when they unexpectedly came home. He was unsure of whether he should knock or not. Unfortunately, he was not given the chance. This time, Petunia unexpectedly opened the door to find him standing in the doorway.

She stared at him for ten seconds in complete shock before slamming the door in his face. Apparently she thought the door had magical properties because she then yelled, 'VERNON! HE'S HERE!'

'Who's here? Mr. Mason?'

'NO! IT'S … HIM!'

The next phrase from Vernon was so foul, even Ron would have said 'Language!' Harry knocked on the door rather forcefully. Harry heard a herd of elephants run down the stairs and then the door opened to reveal the purple-faced Vernon, slowly swelling with frustration.

'What do you want?' he snarled. 'Haven't you done enough here? Your little friends were here to try and destroy–'

'Those weren't my friends.' Harry said evenly, as he stepped passed Vernon to survey the kitchen to make sure it was ok. In fact, since the last time Harry had seen the kitchen, many of the appliances had been replaced by newer, stainless steel ones.

'Oi! Who do you ruddy think you are? You don't just walk into _my house_ like you still live here. I demand you leave at once!'

Harry just looked at him and huffed. He came to make sure they were ok after yesterday's events. Obviously they were as healthy (insane) as they ever were.

'Is Dudley here?'

'No,' he said shortly. 'He's out with his girlfriend, Susan. And before you say anything, we haven't spoken a word about this to her, so when they get here don't you dare–'

'I hate to burst your bubble, but she already knows about me. I've met her.'

Vernon went quickly from purple to white at these words, but Harry didn't care. 'So, they are coming back?'

'Yes!' Petunia said as she reappeared from the sitting room. 'We have a lunch today that they are going to be here for and we would very much appreciate it if you just left so you don't ruin this chance for your Uncle again.'

'Again?' Harry repeated. This time Petunia turned white. Harry thought for a moment and remembered his first encounter with Dobby and the pudding he dropped on Mrs. Mason's head.

'Oh right, you mean when Dobby dropped that pudding on that woman's head.'

'You did that and you know it. Your abnormality ruined this chance for me before, and I'll be damned if I let you or your brain addled friends – '

'My friends,' Harry said, instantly angry, 'are not brain addled. And if you ever call them that again or call _my Ginny… a whore…_ again, then you will be the only people I know with addled brains.'

Both of them backed down at once. Harry would never actually harm them, because they were his only family and because he would be arrested, but they didn't know that.

'Fine,' he said shortly. 'How about this? Since I apparently ruined this last time, I'll make sure it goes off without a hitch this time.'

'I don't think so! The Masons think you're in prison now, so you can't be seen,' Vernon said, flaring back up.

'Prison?' Harry couldn't believe it. His Uncle was ridiculous sometimes.

'That's right. Which is where you–'

'Dad, could you just leave him alone.' Dudley had returned and was walking through the door. He ignored his father, crossed the room quickly and shook Harry's hand with a smile.

'How are you?'

'I'm doing ok. Tough week at work, I suppose.'

'I understand,' Dudley replied, putting his hands in his jacket. 'School is kicking my rear end.'

'It would if I weren't there to help him,' Susan said, as she stepped up to Harry and shook his hand as well. Vernon looked like someone had irrefutably argued that Harry should be Prime Minister.

'Dad, just leave him alone. We'd all be dead if it weren't for him. The least you could do is act like a decent human being.'

'Bu … bu… I will not be spoken to like that!'

'How long are you here for?' Dudley continued his conversation.

'Not long. I just came by to make sure everything was ok from yesterday.'

'Oh we're fine. Some bloke from some department of something I didn't quite understand said he'd set it all right. Did a fine job of it too. Are you staying for lunch?'

'NO!' Vernon, Petunia, and Harry all blurted at the same time. Dudley looked amused, but just shrugged.

'Oh well, that's ok. Why don't I get you something to drink and we can catch up. The Masons won't be here for at least an hour.'

'I'd like that.'

'Dudley!' Petunia said, aghast. 'We will not be entertaining him here. He has no place–'

'He saved our lives. He's earned the right to sit in the living room without being told it's not clean and enough and that it's his fault.'

Dudley then walked, stone-faced, out of the hall and into the sitting room, followed by an amused Susan. Vernon and Petunia watched them go. Petunia turned back to Harry and put on her best attempt at polite expression.

'You said something about helping?'

'Oh, right. I'll ask my...' what was a good way to relate this? '…housekeeper? He is an excellent cook. He can make anything.'

'Housekeeper? You have a house?'

'Long story. Let's go to the kitchen and I'll tell you about him while I get us some drinks.'

He walked into the kitchen, followed by a confused Petunia, leaving Vernon in the hall. Moments later Harry heard him sputter out, 'Right then. Well… you just… don't make me...' Then he returned up stairs.

'Harry, what do you mean, housekeeper?'

'I'll show you. Kreacher!' he said towards no spot in particular. The house elf appeared a split second later. At the sight of him, Petunia let out a blood curdling scream, which Harry was forced to silence so the neighbors wouldn't here her. She continued attempting to yell at him but none of it could be heard.

'Master Harry.' He croaked, sinking in a bow. 'How can Kreacher help you?'

Harry turned back to Petunia, who had gone stark white. She looked at Harry, then Kreacher, and then at Harry again before resuming her silent tirade.

'I can't hear you. If you'll stop I'll tell you about him.'

She stopped, but kept eyeing him furtively. She nodded slightly and Harry lifted the charm.

'He's a house elf. He will help you cook lunch today and it will be really great if you'll just ask him.'

'Kreacher will not help,' the House Elf said suddenly, making Harry look at him, surprised.

'You… what?'

'Kreacher will make any lunch the muggle woman wants, but he won't help. Kreacher cooks alone.'

'Oh, well that's fine.' Harry said. 'What were you making?' he asked Petunia. She said nothing, but just pointed at a sheet of paper nearby that Harry read. It was a list of food and the menu she had planned. He handed it to Kreacher, who read it too.

'Kreacher will begin now. What time does Master Harry wish it to be done?'

He looked at Petunia who was still too scared or shocked to talk. Harry remembered Dudley said the Masons wouldn't arrive for an hour. He checked his watch, which said 10:30, and told Kreacher, '11:30.'

'Yes, Master Harry. If you is needing anything else, just ask Kreacher. Now please leave the kitchen so Kreacher can work.'

He shooed them out, which caused the funniest facial expression from Petunia. Giving up, she turned and headed upstairs. Harry retrieved some drinks from the refrigerator and went to the sitting room. He, Dudley, and Susan sat for nearly half an hour just talking and catching up. Dudley's college courses were apparently challenging him far beyond anything ever before. Luckily Susan was helping him.

Harry told Dudley of his work (in very vague terms), which fascinated both of them. They associated him with the police, and Harry explained he was more like a cross between a detective and a member of a S.W.A.T. Team. Harry told them about his friends, and Dudley and Susan insisted that they find time to all get together for dinner.

At 11:15, Kreacher came into the sitting room to inform him that lunch was ready to serve. He bowed and disappeared with a crack, startling both of the others in the room.

'Where'd he go?' Susan asked tensely.

'It's ok,' Harry said. It's how the Wizard community travels.

'Oh… Ok. Sorry. It was just a little unexpected.'

'It's not too comfortable either. But, I suppose I'll be off.' Harry said, standing. Dudley stood and shook his hands, as did Susan.

'I'm sorry about Mum and Dad. They are just too stubborn to change, I suppose.'

'No worry,' Harry said nonchalantly. 'I never expected them to.'

'I'll call you sometime to… wait I don't have a number for you. Do you even have a phone?'

Harry laughed lightly. 'No, they won't work in most of the places I go. I'll send you an owl sometime.' Harry stopped and sighed. He didn't have an owl either. 'I'll send you an owl sometime to set it up.'

'Sounds good.'

They exchanged farewells and Harry made his way into the hall. As he walked by the stairs, he saw Petunia and Vernon talking animatedly at the top of stairs. Harry relayed the instructions on serving dinner that Kreacher had given him. Kreacher had insisted on making Harry repeat the instructions before leaving. Petunia didn't look or act appreciative, but Harry told her everything nonetheless before departing.

Harry walked around Little Whinging for a while, reminiscing on how different the Dursleys had become in such a short time, most of all Dudley. The old Dudley was downright unbearable, but the new one was someone Harry could see himself keeping in contact with over the coming years.

Harry found a secluded alley and apparated to the Burrow. When he arrived, for reasons unknown, Ginny and Hermione were outside laying in the grass. He walked towards them and they sat up. Ginny gave him a radiant smile that melted all the thoughts form Harry's mind.

'Hey Harry!'

'Wanna join us?' Ginny said, offering her hand.

'What are you doing?' he asked.

'Basking?' they replied together.

'Basking? I don't understand.'

'You don't have to,' Ginny said, as she lay back down. 'It's relaxing to just lie down and bask in the sun.'

Harry looked at them for a moment and shrugged away his skepticism. He laid himself down beside them and closed his eyes.

'Relax,' Ginny whispered. 'No care in the world. Just lay here and relax.'

He lay there for several minutes, letting the tension seep out of his body. He didn't focus on a single thing other than the wonderful girl beside him. He knew that he would never have been able to achieve this level of relaxation with anyone else. Ginny always made him… well not always… but almost always made him feel at home. Something that he didn't realize he had never had until he truly found it in her and with the Weasleys.

He could have stayed there with them for hours, but a voice from above brought him flying back to reality.

'Harry? What are you doing?'

Harry's eyes shot open, which temporarily blinded him from the assault of sunlight. He found his feet, bringing Ginny and Hermione with him, to find Cal staring at the three of them like the word insane had been tattooed on their foreheads.

'Sorry,' Harry replied. 'Just laying down and basking.'

'Basking?'

'Yep,' Hermione said with a smile. 'It's quite relaxing. You should try it sometime.'

'I'll… consider that.' Cal looked at Ginny and Hermione like they were sprouting new heads.

'Was there something you needed?' Harry said strongly, to keep the conversation on track. 'Your letter didn't say much.'

'Oh right. Sorry. I spoke with Mr. Morgan and we wanted to compensate you for your time working for us, to which Olly told us you'd refuse any money we tried to give you.'

'He was always a smart one,' Hermione said.

'And since you really did win the match for us, we couldn't just _not_ compensate you for doing such a good job. So we did this.'

He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Harry, who unsealed it and upended the contents into his hand. Harry smiled when he realized what they were. Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny did a little victory dance. There were four season tickets to Puddlemere's games with a note that said, "For as long as you want them."

Harry smiled and was about to thank Cal, when he continued. 'Also, there are certain stipulations to receiving those tickets.'

'Ok?' Harry said, uncertainly.

'Ginny has to attend at least two of the four Harpies tryouts this year.'

Ginny froze on the spot where her victory-turned-quasi-Indian-rain-dance had ended. 'You… what?'

'Gwen insisted. She hit me with a quaffle, actually, to make sure I'd remember to say something. Also, we want to keep having Ron come and offer his opinion. He's done a great job for us. Some of his observations are just downright brilliant.'

'That's incredible,' Hermione squealed. 'He'll be so happy.'

'That is really great for him,' Ginny said, uncharacteristically. Until now, his focus has been following you into battle. He really needs something that's his own, and it looks like coaching might be it.'

'I agree,' Cal said. 'If he keeps getting older and wiser, he's only going to get better.'

'Ron? Wise? I don't think so,' Hermione said.

'We'll get to work on the miracle part of that. Harry has a knack for them apparently.'

Cal laughed and departed, saying he had a practice to get to. Harry and the girls went inside for a lunch with the rest of the Weasleys. Arthur had opted to not go into work, so they were all able to enjoy a leisurely meal together. That afternoon, Harry, Ginny and Molly all went over to see Andromeda and Teddy.

Harry was getting more comfortable each time he got to hold Teddy. Ginny's face seemed to be stuck in a broad smile. Every time Harry looked at her while he was holding Teddy, she would smile so brilliantly that Harry would nearly lose his concentration.

They stayed there for a couple hours, which gave Harry the chance to change and feed Teddy and rock him to sleep. He watched Teddy as he slept in his lap and thought that this might be one of the most incredible experiences he'd ever had. Nothing was more incredible than knowing that a life lay in his lap, so small and fragile, yet resilient at the same time. Eventually, Andromeda came in to take Teddy from him, which Harry was reluctant to allow.

They returned to the Burrow, where Harry soon found himself on the couch, stretched out very comfortably with his feet hanging over the edge. A little over an hour later, Molly woke him up to tell him that she and Arthur were leaving for the night.

'We are going to celebrate our Anniversary. We weren't able to in April for obvious reasons, so we are going tonight. We also have several family members we haven't seen in quite some time, so we are going to go to Muriel's after dinner and then to Sheffield to visit Arthur's cousins.'

'Sheffield? That's quite aways,' Harry said. 'What time do you plan to be back?'

'Well that's why I wanted to speak with you.' Harry sat up straighter and felt his pulse quicken. 'We will stay in Sheffield and be back in the morning.'

Harry nodded, but kept his face neutral and his nervous shaking to a minimum. He knew that as her parents, they had every right to lecture him because, after all, he was Ginny's boyfriend. However, that last thing he really wanted was another lecture about him and Ginny. To his surprise, however, she didn't lecture him at all.

'I know you four may not want to stay here for the night, so if you go somewhere, please let Arthur and me know. My one requirement is that you all need to stay in the same place tonight, either here or at your flat.'

'Ok. I'll let them know,' Harry said, feeling his nervousness start to abate.

'I already have,' Molly said. 'And I had a conversation with Ginny about being responsible already. Since I'm not your mother, I won't lecture you.'

An awkward silence fell between them while Harry did his best to maintain his composure.

'I–'

'I can however, give you a very stern look.'

She gave him her best "Mrs. Weasley" glare and then smiled broadly. This was not at all how Harry envisioned this conversation going.

'Molly!' Arthur called. 'Are you ready to go?'

'Yes dear,' she called back. 'Dinner is on the table. Put it in the oven at 425 for about 10 minutes. Goodnight, Harry dear.'

'Goodnight,' Harry said unsurely. That conversation had gone very quickly. 'Oh wait!'

'Yes?' she said, as Arthur stuck his head in the door and tried to usher her through quickly.

'Where is everyone?' Harry asked, noticing for the first time that Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were all AWOL.

'Oh, they are all outside. Ginny was flying the last time I saw her.'

Harry thanked her and followed her out. Harry found his three companions, who all waved goodbye and wished a good night to Arthur and Molly.

'Have a good nap?' Ginny asked him. She was floating in midair, laying flat on her stomach against her broom. Both her arms and legs were hanging below her.

'I suppose so. Isn't that uncomfortable?'

'You would think,' Ron said, as he tossed a quaffle at her.

'Ron, don't throw a quaffle at her when she isn't looking,' Hermione admonished. Apparently she was looking, because as he started to say– 'She'll be fine,' the quaffle hit him in the head.

'It's not too bad,' Ginny said lazily.

'I'll take your word for it.' Harry replied, not wanting to experience all of his weight resting on a broom in such a compromising spot.

'So, now what?' Ron asked as he rubbed his head where the quaffle had hit him.

'Whatever we want, I guess,' Ginny said, as she listed slowly towards the ground.

'Mum did say she'd prefer we not go wandering.' Ron said sadly.

'That's not what she told me,' Ginny said.

'Me either,' Harry and Hermione said together.

'What did she tell you?' Ron asked Hermione.

'To have a good time and not to burn dinner. What about you Harry?'

'She told me it would be fine if we stayed at my flat tonight and that she _wasn't_ going to lecture me about responsibility.'

'Lucky!' Ginny grumbled. 'She tried to have yet another sex talk with me.'

'How many does that make now?' Hermione asked, smiling.

'Six,' Ginny replied darkly. Seeing Ginny lean on her broom reminded him–

'Ginny? Did you ever receive your Hogwarts letter? They should have come by now but you've never said anything.'

'I told you,' Hermione said. 'I told you he'd ask eventually.'

'Ask? What? Why are–'

'She's avoiding talking about the letter because she doesn't want to think about leaving you, and she figured you'd forget about it if she didn't say anything.'

'I nearly did,' Harry replied, looking at Ginny, who looked defeated. 'Is everything ok?'

'Yes,' she said convincingly. 'I just didn't want to think about it. I don't want to leave you.'

'You'll never be without me,' Harry said encouragingly. She smiled and nodded slowly. 'Plus, I'll visit as often as I can too.'

'What about Quidditch captain?' Ron said bluntly. 'Did you get that?'

'No,' Ginny said, causing both Ron and Harry to jump with surprise.

'What! That's insane. Why wouldn't you–'

'They hadn't chosen yet. My letter came with a note from McGonagall that the captains would be chosen by the first day of term.

'You'll get it,' Harry said confidently. 'You're better than all of us without a doubt. McGonagall may have to have a talk from Harry Potter if you don't.'

'Like that will do any good,' Ginny said.

'True,' Harry admitted. 'But it's the thought that counts, right?'

'Yep,' she said, kissing him on the cheek.

They stayed in the yard for a while, talking and laughing, until the sun started to set. When the complaining of both Ron and his stomach reached an unbearable peak, they went inside to eat the Shepherd's Pie that Molly had left them. As soon as Ginny finished, she darted upstairs.

'Where is she going?' Ron asked. Harry just shrugged and took another drink of his pumpkin juice.

'So what _are_ we going to do tonight?' Hermione asked while she cleaned her plate in the sink.

'I don't know,' Harry said thoughtfully. It was not often that he had such free time on his hands. Despite the silent war that was being waged between the Aurors and Amycus Carrow, he couldn't make himself be downtrodden tonight. With Riddle dead, the world seemed open to him. Plus, he knew that if he focused on every criminal like he did Riddle, then his life was going to be very stressful and lonely.

'When was the last time we saw Neville?' Ron asked, helping himself to thirds. 'Or Luna?'

'That's a good point, Ron. We should invite them to Harry's flat tonight.'

'Excellent!' Ginny said as she rejoined the group, carrying her school bag over her shoulder. 'I'll Floo Luna.'

'What's with the school bag?' Harry asked.

'Ahh, poor Harry.' Ron said cheerfully. 'Looks like it's only studying on Ginny's mind tonight.'

'Actually Ron, tonight it's my overnight bag. You have no clue what I have in there. And I assure you, there are no school books.'

Ron nearly choked on the food he had been about to swallow. He coughed hard for several seconds, while Ginny just laughed. 'You… you can't... Mum wouldn't let you stay there. It's–'

'She's letting you stay there with Hermione,' Ginny countered.

'That's not the same,' Ron said angrily. 'You're not…' He paused momentarily, which Ginny didn't miss.

'I am too, Ron. I'm just as 'of age' as you are. But I'm twice as responsible.'

'Ron,' Hermione interjected, as she started taking the plates off the table.

'What?'

'Shut up.'

Harry and Ginny both laughed and helped clean up. After Ron gathered his own overnight things and a quick call to Luna, they departed the Burrow for Harry's flat. Harry went down the street and grabbed some snack food and unearthed a case of Butterbeer he'd been sent in some fan mail, which had fortunately died down lately.

Luna arrived soon after, followed by Neville and Hannah Abbott. Harry found himself often sitting in his armchair, watching all the conversation taking place, amazed that he was there to hear it. Every time Ginny smiled at him, he thought his heart might explode.

'What do you think, Harry?'

'About what?'

'Pay attention and quit thinking about my sister,' Ron said.

'We are debating how long it will take for McGonagall to put someone in detention.'

'A day,' Harry replied immediately. 'Maybe two.'

'I agree,' Hermione said. 'She'll want to show everyone who's running the show now.'

'Harry, why are you so preoccupied?' Dean asked, bringing him back to the here and now. Harry just shrugged, but Luna felt compelled to offer her opinion.

'Sports,' she said evenly. 'Boys usually think about sports when they are daydreaming. Sports and sex.'

The Butterbeer that Harry, Dean, and Ginny had been drinking was now sprayed everywhere. Neville laughed until his face turned red. Everyone, except Ron, found some humor in the situation. Here was Luna's unique ability to say exactly what she thought. Ron then gave Harry a very dirty look.

'No, Ron. Calm down. That's not–'

'So what if it is?' Ginny said loudly. 'Half the time that's what you probably think about too. You're just lucky that Hermione isn't Harry's sister.'

'Yes, because this whole situation really does need to be that complicated,' Hermione said sarcastically.

'It's not complicated,' Luna continued dreamily. 'Harry just thinks–'

'Luna!' Ginny said quickly. 'You've helped enough, thank you.'

'Ok,' Luna replied vaguely.

'So, Hannah,' Hermione said in an obvious attempt to change the subject. 'How are things with you?'

'They're good. My dad is doing better,' she said. 'He's a muggle so he doesn't see the Wizarding World often. When he does, it reminds him of Mum.'

'What about you?' Ginny asked softly.

'I'm… ok,' she replied. 'I think about her a lot, but I think I got some closure in May.'

'How so?' Harry asked.

'Well, I didn't do it, but I saw Macnair taken down by Hagrid. It made me feel a lot better.' Neville put his arm around her, she leaned into him and sniffed. 'It's not much, but it was good to see him in pain when he caused so much of it himself.'

'Agreed,' Luna said brightly.

'Thanks Luna.'

'What are you doing now?' Hermione asked.

'I do my best to stay busy, otherwise I'll go spare,' she said with a laugh. 'I've been working at my Dad's shop with him. He runs a muggle music store.'

'Really? I never knew that,' Hermione said. 'Are you musical at all?'

'My dad says I am,' she said, blushing. 'I play the piano and the French horn and he says I'm great. He's supposed to, though, he's my dad.'

'Is he musical as well?'

'Very,' Hannah said brightly. 'He plays guitar in a group. He's really good.'

'What kind of music does his group play?' Harry asked, intrigued.

'It varies really. It's all American based music, but it's a wide variety. Some R&B, Jazz, Funk, with a little bit of Cajun thrown in.

Harry looked at Ron, who looked just as confused. Being educated away from the common music scene, they were obviously not in possession of the necessary tools to understand anything that she was talking about.

'You should come hear him play sometime. It's a lot of fun.'

'We'd love to,' Hermione said, making Ron look at her in disbelief.

'Yeah, absolutely. Where does he play?' Harry seconded.

'A bar called Ronnie Scott's,' she said. Harry recognized the name from ads he'd seen in the city, but had never even been by the place.

By the end of the night, the whole group had laughed themselves sore and had singed eyebrows from a massive three deck game of exploding snap. The case of Butterbeer sat on the floor, empty. Bottles were sitting all around the sitting room. Hannah, Neville, and Luna left for home near midnight. Luna made sure to give Harry advice on wrackspurts before she left and to tell Ron that sex wasn't that big of a deal before leaving. Harry felt himself turn deep scarlet.

When everyone else had gone, the four of them looked at each other quietly. Hermione's yawn portrayed their mood better than any of them could have said it aloud.

'Agreed,' Harry said, as he started cleaning up.

'Harry, don't do that now. We can clean in the morning,' Ginny said, grabbing the bottle from his hand and setting it down. 'I'm just ready for some sleep.'

'Me too,' Ron said through his own yawn. 'Ginny, you grab a blanket and–'

'Don't even start, Ron,' Ginny interrupted. 'Grab your own blanket. I'm going to bed.' She grabbed Harry's hand and started pulling him towards the bedroom.

'Ginny if you think–'

'Ron, just leave them alone and get on the couch.'

'Couch? There isn't enough room for us on the couch.'

'Keep it up and _we…_won't be on the couch,' Hermione said warningly.

They bickered for a couple of minutes as Harry and Ginny readied for bed. Harry changed while Ginny used the restroom and changed into sleep clothes. Harry heard the snipping back and forth from the living room stop and then moments later, Ginny came into the bedroom in her favorite sleep shorts and a tank top.

'They've resolved their issues,' Ginny said, as she quietly shut the door.

'How?' Harry asked. 'Did Hermione kick him to the floor?'

'No, she enlarged the couch actually,' Ginny said, as she quickly climbed into bed. Harry was happier than he'd been in his whole life. He had his own home, the girl that was literally of his dreams, and friends that had gone through fire with him. But his heart kicked into overtime when Ginny climbed into the bed with him.

'Smart girl, she is,' Harry said shakily.

'Obviously not,' Ginny said with a snort. 'She's in there letting _my brother_ feel her up. Not her smartest decision.'

Harry laughed settled into his bed with Ginny laying comfortably beside him. She kissed him lightly once and hugged him closely.

'I love you,' Harry said softly. Ginny looked at him and smiled.

'It's always nice to hear it first rather than to say it first.'

'I love you,' Harry repeated with a bright smile.

'I love you,' Ginny said breathlessly. She pressed her lips to Harry's and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him even closer. Harry thought his head might explode from the images going through his head. As it turned out, Luna may have been more right than she knew.


	30. Ch 29 Offensive

**Hello everyone. Here is Chapter 29. I hope you enjoy. With Ginny getting close to going back to Hogwarts, i'm going to start wrapping this story up thought I think i'll have 5 more chapters at least. Thank you for all the comments. It means a lot to me that you're enjoying my story and I hope you continue to do so. I've been thinking about a sequel to _The Elder __Mistake_ but I haven't fully committed to the idea yet.**

**In any case i hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to follow.**

**Thanks to Kerinh22 for all the invaluable help.**

**R**

Ch.29 Offensive

_Red eyes in the darkness. Red eyes were all he could see and a harsh wheezy breathing assailed Harry's ears. _

_Slowly, whispers started permeating the sound of heavy breathing. Whispers on all sides. The eyes were all he could see but slowly they changed from the frighteningly familiar red to deep, rich violet. One by one, figures cloaked in dark materialized all around him. Harry felt something fall out of his pocket and he looked down. _

_His wand, his phoenix wand, laying on the ground by him. He immediately reached down and snatched it up. He raised it to light his surroundings but when he raised it, it was the Elder wand. A green jet flew past him causing him to duck. _

'Lumos!' _he yelled trying to shed light on things. A blinding light emanated from the wand that nearly blinded him but didn't touch the figures nearby. Harry felt his eyelids getting heavy and his vision started to blur. His legs began to buckle and his arms started feeling like lead. The eyes came closer. So close that Harry was surprised he wasn't nose to nose with their owner._

_A cackle, a mad cackle came from all around him. The eyes got wider and another green jet shot at Harry. He wasn't going to have time to dodge it. _

Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat upright. The sheets fell off of him and dizziness overtook his head because he sat up so quickly. He looked around wildly for a moment before he realized fully where he was.

He retrieved his glasses from the nightstand and looked at Ginny. She was still fast asleep. Harry felt a chill wash over him. He was covered in sweat and shaking slightly under the chilly air of the ceiling fan. Harry stepped on the floor onto something soft. He looked down to find Ginny's tank top wadded up under his foot.

Harry smiled and wiped the sweat from his brow. He stood and walked over to his bathroom where he splashed some cool water on his face. He looked at his reflection in the mirror which smiled back at him.

'You need sleep' it said softly.

'Tell me about it' he replied as he walked on to the kitchen for a glass of ice water. He chanced a look at the living room to find his couch enlarged to over twice its depth. Ron and Hermione lay upon it as far away from each other as they could be. Harry chuckled silently wondering if it was from a disagreement or just sleep habits.

When he made it back to the bedroom, Ginny was sitting up looking for him with bleary eyes while trying to keep the blanket pulled up to cover herself. Harry shut the door quietly and took another drink of his water trying to wash the shaky feeling he still had from his dream.

'Where did you go?' She asked him.

'To get a drink' he said going to sit on the bed. That dream unsettled him but he didn't know why. He had only known one person with red eyes like that but he knew where that had come from. He had never met anyone with eyes that bright violet. He didn't know why he would dream something like that.

'Are you ok?'

'Yea, I'm ok. I had a… an unsettling dream.'

'I'm sorry love. Do you want to tell me about it?'

'Not much to tell really. Red eyes.'

She scooted towards him and wrapped her arms around his chest. He winced slightly and silently as the soreness in his rib pinged. He didn't want her to let go so he made sure she didn't notice. She used her fingertips and very lightly touched the scar that stretched across his chest. Unlike his first one, it had only ever hurt once.

'Do you think it will ever fade?' she asked him pressing herself even tighter against him.

'Probably not' he replied.

'It looks so painful'

'It's not, I promise.'

'Every time I see it, I feel awful.' Ginny said pulling him around to look at her. 'It hurts me to know what you had to do.'

'Why do you feel awful?'

'I can't imagine facing something like that.'

'It wasn't that bad.' Harry said shrugging

'Don't feed me that line.' She said frustrated. 'I know better –'

'No really. I knew what had to be done.' he stood and walked for a second realizing how true this really was. 'So I did it. I knew there was no turning back, no alternatives, and no running. I wanted him dead and I believed that the only way to do it was to… sacrifice myself.'

'Why would you do that?'

'I had to' was all Harry could say. He sat back down on the edge of the bed as images and memories he hadn't thought about for months came back to him. The battle and all the people he saw laying peacefully in the Great Hall.

'Harry' Ginny said strongly but with a crack he'd never heard before. 'Harry look at me'

She wrapped her arms around him again and pulled him as tightly as she could to her. Harry felt his quickly rising tension and anxiety start to abate. The feel of her skin against his was incredibly soothing. He closed his eyes and reveled in the fact that Riddle was gone and that fight was over. Well…. almost over.

'Harry I want you to promise me something.'

He looked into her chocolate brown eyes to see the fierceness and tenacity that he loved but also a soft plea came at him as well. Something he was not prepared for. Whatever it was, whatever she wanted, he would give it to her.

'Anything'

'I know that you will lead a dangerous life. I know that in the past I was incredibly upset when I wasn't a part of that struggle. But now that I've found you, the real you, and we have each other. I'm never going to let go.

She stopped and took a deep, unsteady breath. 'So I want you to promise me, that if you ever have to do something stupid, something that you know probably won't end well, please tell me. Don't let the ministry telling me your hurt or w-worse be the first I hear about something you're doing.'

'I promise'

He wrapped his arms around her and placed a hand softly on the back of her head. He kissed her hair softly and took a deep steadying breath. After several moments, he released and she pulled him back to bed with her. The both lay on their sides just looking into each other's eyes. Since he was finally able to relax since waking up, he was finally fully aware of just how _not_ clothed Ginny was.

Her shirt and shorts were still on the floor from being discarded earlier. They hadn't done any more than kiss and touch, though the words weren't capable of describing the things Ginny had done to him, they still both thought they weren't comfortable enough with themselves or each other to take that final step.

'May I make a… slightly inappropriate comment?' Harry asked

'Always' she replied with much refinement than the situation called for.

'Do you know how hard it is to be serious and sincere when you are in the room with a breathtakingly beautiful girl who is wearing as close to nothing as it gets?'

She gasped and covered herself with her arms. 'What a line! Sheesh. Did you pick that up from Ron's fancy book?'

'How do you know about that?'

'Please' Ginny said scoffing. 'I showed Fred that book at Flourish and Blott's. He's the one who gave it to Ron.'

Harry laughed at just how at odds Ginny could be with her exterior sometimes. 'I never knew that and I never actually read that book either.'

'Uh huh, I'm sure. Speaking of my clothes where are they? I'm freezing in this flat. Why do you keep it so cold?'

'It's not cold. It feels really nice, I thought.'

'Well I'm cold. So either get me my clothes or another blanket.'

Harry smiled mischievously at her. 'I'll do one better for both of us.'

Harry grabbed the sheet and comforter and pulled them up to their neck. Then he took his arms and pulled Ginny all the way to him in a tight embrace. Ginny's bear skin against his was chilled but soon it warmed and she relaxed. Ginny settled herself into a comfortable spot and sighed contentedly.

'Harry' she said so softly he could barely hear it.

'Hmm' She grabbed Harry's hand from her stomach, flattened it, and placed it over her heart. Harry could feel her heart beating and the sensation soothed him greatly.

'This is yours' she said breathing deeply. 'My heart is yours for as long as you'll have it.'

Harry smiled and sighed as well. 'I didn't know what family really meant until I met your family. And I didn't know what love felt like until I found you. My heart literally went to its last beat once... thinking of you.'

Ginny snuggled herself closer to him. Soon after, feeling more comfortable and happier than he ever thought he'd had the right to be, Harry drifted to sleep with the most wonderful and beautiful girl in his arms.

Harry's alarm went off a little after 6 a.m. causing the same ruckus he heard every morning. Unfortunately, Ginny was between him and the alarm and she had never heard it before. So when it went off it scared her pretty severely and apparently the only way to shut it off was to take out everything on the nightstand including his glasses.

'Oh damn! I'm sorry Harry.'

'That's ok' he said through a smile. He found his way around her and began looking for his glasses. Ginny eventually found them and handed them to him. He put them on to find that minimal damage had been done to them.

'You know' Harry said placing a single finger on his lower life 'if you don't like that alarm, you could try just turning it off. Technological murder seems so unnecessary'

She blew a raspberry at him and sank back into bed. Harry went to the restroom, dressed for work and grabbed his things that he always took with him and put them into the many pockets of his cloak. His moleskin necklace was on the dresser next to his money pouch. Harry was just about to leave when Ginny groaned and turned over. Feeling he would be sorely amiss if he didn't tell her bye he walked over.

He kissed her lightly on the neck and she jumped. She rolled over quickly and rubbed the spot where he had kissed. Apparently he needed to shave. However, at her violent turnover, the sheets over her were no longer covering her. Harry did his best to keep his eyes on hers but it felt like they were fighting a losing battle.

'Do you know what time you'll be home?' she asked.

'Not really, no. After the attacks there is no telling what is going on today. But if I find out I'll let you know.'

'Thank you' she said with a bleary smile.

'I love you' Harry whispered

'Go away, I'm sleepy' Ginny whispered back. Harry bit back his witty retort choosing instead to walk to the door and, just before exiting, he yanked the covers off of her leaving her laying in nothing but her underwear under a fan running on its highest setting.

'Damn you' she said angrily while she scrambled to recover the blanket. Harry just smiled and closed the door behind him.

Harry stopped in the kitchen for breakfast where he was greeted by a yawning, waving Hermione and a surly Ron. After a quick breakfast and a cup of tea, the three of them all departed for working. Harry left a note for Ginny saying that she was welcome to stay till he got home. She would probably want to but to since her parents wouldn't be home for a couple of hours and Arthur had taken the day off because of their trip to Sheffield.

Harry got to work earlier than normal so only a few Aurors were already in and hard at work. Harry, realizing he had never been this early, wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do. He stood by the wall of wanted posters posted there for a few minutes watching all the rough hardened faces stare back at him or make faces at him.

Bashir and Kingsley walked in a few minutes after eight both carrying cups of coffee. The stopped and talked by the door for a moment obviously discussing something of importance by the looks on each of their faces. Harry watched as the disagreed about something, found some sort of resolution, and parted ways all in about 30 seconds.

Bashir sipped his coffee and turned around. He caught eyes with Harry and gestured for him to come over. Harry met him near his secretary's desk who wasn't in yet.

'Morning' he said as Harry approached. 'I'm sure you're wondering what you'll be doing today.'

'I had been pondering the possibilities' Harry said apprehensively. This didn't sound like it was going where he was hoping.

'Well I know what it's going to be' Bashir said before sipping his coffee once more. He then searched through some of the stacks of parchment on the desk before grabbing a file folder with several pieces of parchment inside.

'Here' he said handing the folder to Harry. 'These are the Muggle eyewitness statements from Saturday. I'd like you to go through them and see if anything of value is in them. Occasionally we find a bit of info that helps us track a death eater.'

Harry huffed slightly but somehow had expected something like this. 'I know it's not field work' Bashir continued 'but it needs to be done all the same. The upside is it's just reading so you could go back home and read if you wanted.'

Harry nearly leapt from the spot and returned home. He knew that he would be happy to do so but odds were he would never get anything done that way. He opted for a corner of the squad room with little foot traffic and a couch to sit on.

Harry began reading the reports as thoroughly as his sluggish brain was capable of. Every report had elements of truth that Harry could rely on that was later accompanied by some outrageously farfetched observation that, even by muggle standards, would seemed improbable.

After about an hour of this, a loud rustling sound emanated from the hall. Someone opened the door to investigate and a tirade of interdepartmental memos flew in the door. One flew to every desk in the room and landed in an official looking pirouette. Harry opened his and read.

_From the desk of the Minister of Magic:_

_Dear friends and colleagues:_

_In the past months, we have all been striving to undo the damage that was done here by Lord Voldemort and his minions. As it was the right thing to do and to prove that we as a community are capable of working hard and taking the necessary strides towards becoming a cohesive organization, we have been following proper procedures and guidelines to remove the unethical and racist laws that were passed during the doppelganger's regime. _

_I am ecstatic to report that we have accomplished this goal with the help of our Magical Office of Law and it's counterparts in other countries. Much thanks goes to their diligent hard work. The task force assigned to this duty was made up of our most experienced litigators to our newest employees and together, we have made our country a safer and better place to live. _

_On a similar note, several brand new laws have been proposed, some have already been written, and they will go before the Wizengamot Legislative body soon. These laws include but are not strictly limited to:_

_Regulations Regarding Creatures of Near-Human Intelligence_

_Criteria of Eligibility to Serve on an Elected Committee or Board of Directors_

_Powers and Privileges of Elected Officials_

_Journalistic Checks and Balances_

_International Standard of the Treatment of Magical Creatures_

_Educational Reform and Decrees. _

_Copies of these propositions will be made available for any legal citizen of our country should they request it. Also, copies will be available in the International Magical Office of Law should a Ministry employee wish to view them. _

_Thank you and I hope you have a wonderful day_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister for Magic _

Harry read the letter twice to be sure he retained it all and folded it up and put it in his pocket. As the first ministerial correspondence the ministry had received from Kingsley, he planned to keep it. Harry was incredibly happy to see that the Minister, as an office, was finally taking steps in the right direction.

At nearly lunchtime, Harry's eyes couldn't take any more reading so he headed down to the small Café in the Atrium for a quick lunch. He was standing there when Hermione and a man he didn't know walked within three foot of him and didn't say a word. Hermione certainly could be described as: lacking focus.

'Yes sir, I'll be glad to proofread it. Leave it on my desk and I'll take it home tonight'

'Excellent. Thank you Ms. Granger'

'Hermione' Harry said catching both of their attentions.

'Oh! Hi Harry. I didn't even see you sitting there.'

'I'm standing' Harry replied looking at his feet. Hermione frowned but the man accompanying her laughed heartily.

'Hello, Mr. Potter. I don't believe we've ever met. I'm Alexander Hines.'

'Pleased to meet you. I'm sorry if I intruded. I just prefer to give Hermione a hard time every once in a while.'

'Oh not at all. I love a good ribbing every now and then too.'

Hermione laughed nervously with an awkward smile.

'You should be proud of your friend' Hines said with a clap to Hermione's shoulder. 'She had a part in writing every law that's being proposed. She is incredibly smart and quite talented as well. I doubt we would have progressed near as fast without her encyclopedic knowledge of our legal system.'

'Really' Harry said surprised. He hadn't heard of any of this back at the Burrow. 'She is smart. I never would have passed Transifiguration without her, that's for sure. Don't ask her to ride a broom though unless you looking to write a _What-Not-To-Do-On-A-broomstick Guide._'

Hines laughed again and bid them farewell. As soon as he was out of sight, Hermione released all the air she had been tensely holding in.

'Harry! Do you know who that is?'

'Alexander Hines' he replied quickly like it was the obvious right answer.

'He's the head of the Magical Law Office. That's my boss! You just made jokes about me to my first boss ever. I should turn you into something hairy…Harry.'

'He seemed to enjoy it' Harry said with a slight laugh.

'Oh… just …' she growled at him and stomped off towards the lifts. Harry smiled and finished his lunch before returning to his work as well. His stack of outrageously inaccurate eyewitness accounts was waiting for him in his corner of the squad room.

Throughout the Auror wing of the level, a tense feeling of foreboding settled over everyone. It was almost like they knew something bad was coming and it was just waiting for a place to happen. Harry finished his reports and turned his findings into Bashir. In all of the accounts, only one seemed to hold up.

'So you found one? I'm impressed. Most just give up after while' Bashir said taking the stack and reading Harry's assessment.

'I seriously considered it' Harry replied.

'So tell me about this one account then. What made it stand out to you?'

'Well… with people, especially muggles, when they encounter something they can't explain, they use ludicrous reasoning to explain it to themselves. Just a reflex on grasping something that's beyond you.'

'That's very astute of you Harry.' Bashir said setting down the stack of parchment to look Harry in the face.

'Lupin told me that once' Harry explained. 'This guy, though, he seemed to accept that he couldn't fully explain what he saw and just stuck to the facts he could comprehend. Someone in a black robe appeared out of nowhere and seemed to create colored light that he threw at someone. Before he fled the scene, he heard the man say "back to the altar. We should have succeeded soon."

'You're right' Bashir said shuffling through the parchment to find the full account. 'That sounds noteworthy even if I don't understand it's meaning.'

'Nor do …do … do … nor do I' Harry through a yawn.

'OK, be ready to follow up with this tomorrow. For now, go on home. It's nearly 6 o'clock already.'

Harry checked his watch. He couldn't believe he'd been here so late. He said bye to Bashir and quickly made his way back to his flat. When he got there, an upset Ginny was waiting in the sitting room.

'Where have you been?' she asked. 'I can't apparate yet legally and I've been here all day alone.'

'I'm sorry Gin. I was reading some reports at work and lost track of time.'

She considered him for a moment and gave him a skeptical look. 'I suppose that's ok' she replied. 'Just contact me next time ok?'

'Deal.'

'How was the office today? Anything profound happen in the world today?'

'No particularly. I spent most of the day reading muggle eye witness accounts from this weekend.' Harry replied as he plopped down onto the sofa. 'It was boring beyond belief.'

'I'm sorry' she replied.

'That's ok. I got to come home to you' Harry said with a wide smile.

'Nice try Harry but I still reserve the right to be angry at you for leaving me here so long. Which reminds me, Mum said we are having dinner at home tonight.'

Harry changed clothes and they departed for the Burrow where the entire family had come together for a meal of tremendous quality. At the end of the night, all the boys retired to the sitting room where Arthur insisted on watching his new "Telly-vision." The ladies stayed to clean the kitchen despite the fact that Harry, Ron, Bill, and Arthur all offered to clean. In the end, they discovered that Molly's insistence was just a clever ruse to get them away from the guys so she and Fleur could talk about babies.

Harry sat in the sitting room an hour later with Ginny's hand in his while they sat on the sofa as close to each other as was wise in full view of her parents. Molly had insisted on turning off the "ridiculous talking picture box" and listen to WWN while all the family was here.

Harry, at the unyielding insistence of George and Charlie, danced with Ginny during a particularly dreary ballad by the Weird Sisters. He was mortified at first until he saw how much Ginny enjoyed dancing with him. She laid her head on his chest and they danced quietly together for several moments after the song had ended.

Slowly, people started drifting off to bed, or back to Shell Cottage for Bill and Fleur. Harry and Ginny soon found themselves alone with a sleeping Ron and Hermione. Harry picked up her back up off the sofa, turned the radio back on very soft and danced with Ginny again.

'We don't have to do this, you know.'

'I know' Harry replied with a smile. 'But you enjoyed it so much last time I really wanted to dance with you again.'

'You're too sweet' Ginny said softly.

'Where did you learn to dance?' Harry asked. 'You didn't dance much at the Yule Ball if I remember correctly.'

'That's because my feet could only take one dance with Neville. He wasn't so coordinated back then.'

'That didn't answer my question.' Harry said with a crooked smile.

'Well that's because you should already know the answer' Ginny said picking her head up to look at him. 'All girls know how to slow dance, Harry. It's part of the deal.'

'What deal?'

'The deal of being a girl.'

'What else is part of this deal?' Harry asked amused. He had apparently been negligent. He never knew gender came with deals.

'Control' she said simply.

'What do you mean?'

'Well… I could very sweetly kiss you' she gave him a very suggestive kiss that hinted at more, 'and then I could say "It's hot in here" and the first thing you think is…'

Harry looked at her for a moment in confusion and then realized what she meant. 'Would you like for me to turn on the fan?'

'See' she said with a bright smile. 'Control'

'You're a devil woman' Harry said with a low growl and gave a deep, passionate kiss.

'Oi! I know that into my sister and everything but could you not snog her right in front of me?'

'Go back to sleep then' Ginny whipped back. Ron grumbled as he got up but chose not to retort.

'What time is it?' Hermione asked blearily.

'10:15' Ginny replied. 'You slept for about 45 minutes.'

'Ron! You were supposed – '

But whatever she was saying didn't reach Harry's ears. Something in his mind, in his heart, was wrong. He didn't know what but for that instant, dread overcame Harry more than it had since the night of the battle. He was just about to voice his fears when a low rumble shook the house ever so slightly.

' – I didn't want to sleep like that because – '

'SHH!' Harry insisted. Harry listened carefully trying to hear around the sounds of the house. Very subtly, a rumble shook the house again. This time he heard the distinct sound of an explosion in the distance right before several doors in the house flew open drowned it out. George and Charlie came down the stairs and Molly and Arthur joined them a second later.

'Did you feel that?' George asked

'Shh!' Harry said again. A few seconds later, another rumble, longer than the last, shook the house. They all looked at each other in confusion for a second.

'Get your wands' Harry said.

'What could do that?' Ron asked looking first at Hermione and then Arthur and Harry.

'Outside' Harry said walking towards the door with the others following him.

Harry stepped out into the yard trying to keep his senses as acute as possible. His eyes darted to every movement in the night looking for something out of place. He was outside for several seconds before his brain registered what his nose was smelling. Fire and smoke permeated the air as the breeze blew across his face. Whatever its source was Harry couldn't see it in any direction.

'Do you smell fire?' George said looking around as well. Arthur and Molly nodded and moved closer to them.

'Are the enchantments still up around the Burrow' Harry said looking at Arthur.

'Yes. Everything that was in place last year is still in place though it is much more deluded than it once was. Several more people have been here since.'

'That won't matter though' Hermione said. 'The charm will still be protecting from people who haven't been told.'

'Can you supplement it at all' Harry asked. She nodded and raised her wand. When she was about to cast her first enchantment, the sound of an explosion sounded from behind Harry. He turned around and saw an orange glow over the trees.

'That's the village' Ron said

'What could cause explosions like that?' Molly said horrified.

'I'll know soon enough' Harry said looking back around to them. 'Can someone send that talking patronus thing to Kingsley? The ministry may not know about this yet.'

Hermione nodded and swiped her wand through the air sending an Otter flying off through the night sky.

'Right then. I'll be – '

'Not a chance Harry' Molly said forcefully. 'You will not go alone'

'He's right, mate. When have we ever let you go alone?' Ron said gripping his wand and giving him a confident look.

'Ginny. Go back in the house and – '

'What!' she screeched. 'I'm going . If you think you are leaving me here alone, you're all insane. I won't be left behind anymore. I'm of age and can fight for myself.'

'Ginny. You are not – ' Molly began.

'Molly. She's right' Arthur said pulling an angry face from her. 'No, hear me out. She is of age, she is capable as we've seen for ourselves, and if she stays, she will be here alone and will probably just come anyway. At least this way, she won't be attempting apparition without a license and we can all protect her.'

'Protect? I don't need – '

'Gin, I'm sorry' Harry said grabbing both her hands. 'But he's right. At least a little right. You're barely of age at best. So you stay by my side or theirs at all times or I'll send you back here myself.'

She gave him an angry look but agreed nonetheless. To accentuate the tension, another explosion sounded from the village. Harry's heart doubled it's already rapid pace.

'Ok. We go now' he said letting his instincts and Auror training take over. 'Keep your eyes open and your wand up.'

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and looked at Molly who didn't look happy but nodded back all the same. Harry spun on the spot into the familiar crushing darkness. He landed moments later in the middle of a street of a quaint village. The ambiance would be very warm and pleasant if half the buildings weren't ablaze.

'Help me' Harry said immediately as he began to shoot water at the structures. Harry watched over his should every few seconds. Something felt wrong but he couldn't place it. Harry led them to a street corner where he peered around the edge of a building to see down the street. In the middle of the street ahead of them were several people in the street watching a house get razed to the ground.

Harry rounded the corner and moved down the street. A car's alarm went off somewhere on the next street and moments later, an explosion replaced the alarm.

'Get them off the street' Harry said urgently. He took off down the street towards them. He reached them and told them all to run into a nearby house. They gave Harry one glance and followed his instructions. As they ran off, Harry saw several figures garbed in complete black come onto the street.

A little girl no more than 14 years old was running after her family who were just a few yards in front of her front of her. Harry watched the figure raise a wand and bring slashing downward. A green jet came out and flew across the street towards the young girl. Harry couldn't believe whoever it was would slaughter a young girl for no purpose.

Harry jabbed his wand at the girl and she went sprawling violently onto the pavement. Harry winced as he watched her crash into the unforgiving ground. She scrambled to her feet and ran on though. The ground was still more forgiving than Avada Kadavra. The figures immediately turned to look at him and they stopped.

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's stood staring at the five figures in black. None of their faces were familiar but Harry thought he still might recognize a couple of them. A mad, cackling laughter came from one of them who moved to be look squarely at him.

'So we meet yet again.' He said in the same arrogant tone he'd heard twice before.

'You!' Harry spat and gripped the Elder wand.

'Yes it is' Carrow said. He slowly reached up for his hood which he removed. Harry inhaled sharply. Carrow's features were distorted and mangled. His nose was longer than it should have been and moved like he was sniffing for something delectable. His eyes had become more beady and had turned an intense shade of violet. His expression looked more like that of a rat than a man.

'The famous Harry Potter come to save the day just like always. You are pathetically predictable.'

Harry turned to look at Hermione who stared back at him with just as horrified of an expression that Harry felt he was wearing. Harry turned his body to a defensive stance and gripped the wand ready to raise it at a moment's notice.

'What no comment from the great champion of mudbloods and blood traitor's alike? I'm disappointed'

'You're disgusting' Ginny yelled at him. Harry placed a hand on hers and squeezed. She looked at him confused but Harry didn't take his eyes off Carrow.

'What are you doing?' Harry said. Arthur moved to stand beside him.

'Raising the unworthy to their salvation of course. Only those whose blood is worthy deserves to consume useful oxygen.'

'You're done' Harry said strongly. 'Take your minions and go. I'm not going to try and fight you right now so just take your people and go.'

'Now that's not the Potter I know. He would be trying to stop us all. Even if you –'

'GO!' Harry yelled. 'No one else has to be harmed here today. You're outnumbered anyway.'

Carrow laughed a cold laugh uncharacteristic of him. 'How would you know?'

Harry stared at the man for a moment trying to discern through the bluffs. 'Hermione. Ron. Check all around us make sure we aren't being flanked.'

'You will not out-luck me, Potter! Don't think that there is any tricks out of this. You will face me like a man. No technicalities will get out of this.'

'I'm not dueling with you. Take your people and go before more bloodshed happens.'

Just then, a light came on in a nearby house and then immediately went out. Carrow's focus immediately shifted. He raised his wand and pointed it at the house which exploded violently at once. A loud scream night of a man in obvious agony penetrated the. The sound sent needles of pain through every fiber of Harry's being.

Harry felt something inside him break. The frustration of seeing countless people die months ago compiled with every moment he'd looked at his parent's pictures and longed to talk to them. Then, seeing Carrow laugh at the senseless murder of someone he simply wanted to watch suffer, Harry's restraint broke. His caution for his own well being disappeared.

Harry raised his wand. A spark like a tiny lightning bolt sparked and hit two nearby cars, both of which started. 'Carrow!'

'Ahh have I angered the great Potter? Well too bad' he finished with a mad cackle. 'You stand no chance against the knowledge of Lord Voldemort and the power of the Deathstick. The Wand of Destiny'

'Is that so?' Harry said with a smile. Harry couldn't ever remember being this furious. 'Check that wand again. Are you sure it's the Elder Wand.'

'Of course I am you simpleton. I stole it from the mudblood champion himself. You should know, your failures allowed it.'

'Check it then if you're so smart' Harry's feet carried him forward toward Carrow. His instinct's said to wait. Something was coming.

'Harry' Ginny said urgently. 'What the bloody hell are you doing?'

'Fine then, Potter. I will.' He twirled the wand fancily in his fingers and pointed it up. '_Priori Incantatem'_

Everyone looked on as a ghost of what looked like a wave formed in midair. Carrow broke off the spell and looked at Harry.

'What did you do?' he said savagely.

Harry laughed. 'You should know, your failures allowed it.'

Carrow yelled and shot a spell Harry didn't recognize at him. Harry blocked it easily.

'Where is the wand? Tell me now! Or I will kill everyone dear to you starting with you blood traitor whore.'

This time it was Arthurs turn to send a spell but his found its mark over Carrow's shoulder. Whoever was under the mask screamed for a split second before he slowly began turning into an enormous slug.

'You want the wand?' Harry asked feeling his fury peaking. Carrow was no better than Voldemort. Killing people for being in the way, for simply being unfortunate enough to be around when Carrow wanted to entertain himself. 'You'll have to try and take it.'

Carrow growled and began send spell after spell at Harry. Never once did he try to kill. Harry found this odd but didn't say anything. One after another, Harry repelled Carrow's spells with lazy ease. With each spell, Carrow became more enfuriated. Eventually he tried levitating a car like someone had in Trafalgar square but Hermione and George transfigured it quickly to a pile of feather pillows.

'RAAHHHH! FIGHT BACK YOU MANGY COWARD!'

'COWARD? Only cowards kill in cold blood for amusement.' Harry's restraint took its last blow and fell away. Harry raised his wand high, pointing it straight up, and brought it down using every bit of concentration and willpower he possessed. The force that emanated from his blasting curse knocked every with him off their feet and broke every window nearby into thousands of pieces.

The echo of the blast sounded for several seconds as Harry stood there panting waiting for the dust to settle around him. Once it did, Harry noticed two of Carrow's companions lying on the ground twenty feet on either side of a foot-deep, semi-circular trench that had been gouged into the ground. Carrow lay just inches away from it covered in debris from what was left of an old oak tree.

Harry stood there panting for several seconds. Carrow stirred slightly and Harry reading to stun him. When he reached his feet, Carrow looked at harry with the same expression Voldemort had never realized he was capable of until the very end: fear.

At that moment, distinct cracks from a dozen apparitions echoed around the street. Somebody couldn't see yelled "There he is" and stunner spells started flying from all directions at Carrow. He blocked several and then looked Harry with fury in his violet eyes. He pointed his wand at a nearby car which exploded violently causing several of the new arrivals to take shelter.

'_This is not over, Potter_!' he yelled and disapparated. Several minutes later, the dust and smoke had dissipated and the true aftermath of Otter St. Catchpole could be seen. A dozen houses had been set on fire and left in ruins. Including the innocent man, that turned out to be a young muggle man, four people had murdered by the Death Eaters. Two were killed with Avada Kedavra and the third was thrown by a car explosion.

'Get the Obliviators here quickly' Kingsley told a wizard Harry recognized from the squad room. 'Theses houses will need to be repaired as well. Oh, and please tell my secretary that I will need to see the muggle Prime Minister. This man's family will need to be contacted'

Harry sat on a bench near the war statue that became him if he got close enough. His back was to his parents currently because he didn't think he could stand to see them right now. Aurors, MLE Squad, Obliviators, and Healers were all darting in every direction repairing the village.

A large portion of its inhabitants are witches or wizards who were also lending a hand if they were able. Harry had snuck away from the Weasley's who had been assaulted almost immediately by MLE agents intent on getting their official statements.

'Harry?' Bashir said finally seeing him sitting alone out of the way. 'I wondered where you were.'

'Here I am' he said miserably. Harry knew this was coming eventually. He chose a profession where loss of life was inevitable in one form or another. But for the first time to be so senseless was impossible to handle. Every time Harry closed his eyes, he saw flames and heard screaming in his ear. He wouldn't stand a chance against a dementor right now.

'Harry, you knew this was coming' Bashir said as he sat down on the bench beside him.

'I was just telling myself that' He replied with a slight chuckle. 'That doesn't make senseless murder any easier to see'

'I disagree' Harry said boldly.

Bashir looked at Harry with a concerned expression and resituated himself to face him better. 'As your boss, and hopefully your friend, I'll need an explanation to that.'

Harry sat up a little straighter and looked at him. 'If I could choose … to murder him in cold blood and live with that on my conscience rather than hearing that man scream as he was burned alive in his own home, I would do it a thousand times over.'

Bashir breathed heavily and rubbed his chin. 'Justified murder is still murder. No matter how much I may agree with you.' Harry smiled at him. 'But that doesn't mean you can abandon what being an Auror means.'

Harry sat on the bench in a stoic silence refusing to comment. He didn't think he'd be able to stay level headed at the moment. He was so angry at Carrow and himself. He had truly believed that it would stop. That the death eaters would be caught and the world would be able to be comfortable sitting in their own homes. Naivety crushed his ideas of the Wizard society he so wanted to live in.

'We don't kill Harry. One thing that Mad-Eye always told me: Constant vigilance and keeping your head out your arse will bring in criminals in one piece so they can suffer the miserably sentence they deserve. Death is too easy.'

'Wasn't Mad-Eye sort of a nutcase though?'

Bashir laughed and looked at the bedlam laid out before him. 'We all are for choosing to do this.'

'I suppose your right' Harry said allowing silence to fall between them again. It was over a minute later that they spoke again.

'It may get better the longer you do this. Or maybe we just become immune to it after a while.'

'It won't and we shouldn't' said Kingsley's deep voice. Harry turned to see him approaching. 'Feeling like…this keeps us … us. Losing enough of our humanity to deal with a situation like this without difficulty robs us of the passion that drives us to stop things like this from happening. Without our heart and feelings, we become mindless husks doing a job.'

Harry took in what Kingsley said and found that it comforted him. One he realized that Kingsley was right and feeling this way would drive him to work harder, he decided that he was moping really. If he was going to be incredibly upset and angry, he could at least be with the people he loves while he deals with it. After the incident with Arthur and the snake, he had come to realize that shutting yourself away from the world like that only made the your family angry at you and you angrier at yourself.

'Do you need anything else from me tonight?' Harry asked standing from the bench and looking over at the Weasley's who were standing with MLE agents still.

'No Harry. I think you've done enough impossibly powerful magical acts tonight. You can go.' Kingsley said sitting down in his spot.

'Oh. About that, all I can – '

'Harry, don't bother. I realized there was something special about you the night I told Albus about your parents death and where you were. He looked me straight in the face and said "We must watch him. His life will be most unique."

Harry smiled and walked away. Ginny smiled when she saw him which made Harry feel instantly better. He knew that no matter what being an Auror brought him, as long as it didn't take her, he would be able to handle anything.

'Are you ok?' she asked when he got close.

'I'm fine.' He replied. 'Why?'

'Because I've never seen you so angry' she said softly placing a hand on his chest. 'Goodness Harry, look at what you did to the street'

Harry looked back at the street again. Three wizards were busy trying to repair the trench he'd dug with a blasting curse.

'How did you do that?' She asked looking at the damage. 'My ears are still ringing'

'I don't know. I just wanted to hurt him, which I didn't accomplish'

'Don't be so sure' Hermione said. Harry looked to see the MLE officers talking to each other rather than witnesses. 'I went over to where Carrow was standing. There is a large puddle of blood there. And three other Death Eaters were caught.'

'So not a totally wasted night then' Ron said wrapping his arm around Hermione in a one-armed embrace.

'It was a complete waste' Harry said darkly as he turned to the scorched house.

'I'm sorry, Harry' Ron said quickly. 'That's not what I meant. I just – '

'I know, Ron. It's ok.' He said clapping Ron on the shoulder.

'Harry?' Arthur said.

'Harry some bloke told me he'd offer you a job in mountain moving if you wanted' George said. Ginny, Hermione, and Molly all whacked him. Harry smiled thinking that he would be fine as long as this didn't change.

'Harry, are you ok?' Arthur said.

'No' Harry replied quickly. 'But I think I might be'

Together, they apparated back to the yard of the Burrow. Harry took a deep breath looking at his first real home. Seeing… or hearing… so many people's demise made him appreciate things in his life much more. He followed everyone inside where they sat in the kitchen. The altercation had been quick for all of them but their nerves were still on edge. Harry helped Molly make everyone tea despite Molly's refusals to allow him.

'I need to, I think' he said softly to her. She smiled and patted him on the cheek and allowed him to help. After everyone had been served he stood by the sink listening to everyone voice their predictions about what would happen to the death eaters that were caught.

Harry laughed with George's outrageous deduction that they would be sentenced to a life sentence of feeding Manticore's when he remembered that whatever fate was decided, Harry would be there. He was after all a part of the Wizengamot now and would probably be obligated to be there. Once again, he reveled in the irony that a few months ago he was being chased by the Ministry and every dark wizard alive and now he was quickly becoming an Auror and a member of the Wizengamot.

'What do you think, Harry?' Ginny asked.

Harry thought for a moment and took a sip of his tea. 'I think they'll get life. I was a witness and four people died. They won't ever be free again.'

'Good' Molly said making another cup of tea 'They deserve the worst. Which isn't Mr. Filch' she added quickly cutting the beginning of George's sentence off.

After an extensive session of everyone (most convincingly Ginny)trying to convince Harry to stay at the Burrow that night that lasted nearly 20 seconds, Harry found himself sitting on the edge of Bill's bed changing clothes for bed. Luckily, he had left some night clothes at the Burrow to wear.

Ginny was in bed already as she had fallen asleep on the sofa earlier while Ron and Hermione were feigning sleep on the sofa now so they could stay together for the night without Molly cursing Ron's nose off. Harry was fine earlier when he was in the group and being interactive but when he was alone, the memory of the scream plagued him worse than ever.

He believed what Kingsley had said and that feeling helplessly small and angry to the point of explosion was just his humanity keeping rule over his emotions and keeping him driven to fight wrong. But that didn't make it any better now. Harry laid down on the bed for a few minutes during which he couldn't get the image of the burning house out of his mind.

He couldn't help but feel that it was unfair that he was here when so many had died for him against Riddle, and now another four people died because someone was angry at him slaughtered them for amusement.

Harry sat up and put his feet back on the floor. He tried to rub the image from his eyes to no avail. He decided to go downstairs and find something for a late-night snack. Harry browsed lazily around the kitchen but nothing appealed to him. He took a slice of ham out of the refrigerator. It did little to settle his nerves but it was good nonetheless.

He walked around the dining table to peer out the window of the back door. He stood looking on the garden which, even at night, looked richly full of life, something that this area of Britain was lacking in tonight. He watched as a gnome ran out of the garden with Molly's good gardening shovel. Undoubtedly he was going to hid it as it was the one she used to hit the gnome's that bit her.

Harry quietly opened the door and stepped outside. The gnome came to a skidding halt when he saw Harry but was not able to keep the shovel from Harry's grasp. Before he darted away, it employed some of the choice swear words that Fred and George had taught them. As Harry placed the shovel back in its bucket with the other tools, he noticed a light on the yard.

He rounded the house looking for its source to find that it was Ginny's bedroom window. Harry checked his watch and it was past 1 o'clock. Harry knew he'd never find out why she was still awake from the ground and he'd probably get cursed if he just appeared outside her window at this time of night.

Deciding that it was ultimately worth the laugh, he called his wand and levitated himself slowly towards her window. A shadow played across it telling him she was still awake. He was just feet from it when it opened suddenly and a torrent of water flew out of it hitting him right in the face.

Coughing and spluttering he fell to the ground spared a painful landing by a last second cushioning charm. Harry looked at his clothes to see them stained in a dozen different colors.

'Harry?' He looked up to see Ginny looking out the window. 'What in the name of Merlin are you doing outside this time of night'

'The same could be said of you and your miniature rainstorm' he countered.

'I was …. Hold on.' She slid the window shut and a second the later the light was out. Harry continued checking his clothing which were all soaked. He was about to dry them when the back door opened and Ginny stepped out.

'Don't dry them'

'Why not' He asked as a shiver ran down his spine in the cool night air.

'The colors won't come out. Siphon them off first.' Together they slowly siphoned all the colors off his clothes and then dried them. In the night, they looked fine but he had a feeling all was not well with them yet.

'What were you doing out here' she asked once they finished.

'No, you first. What's with the water?'

'I asked first' she replied with a crooked smile.

'I got soaked. You well… uh… I got soaked so you first.'

She looked at him with a very apprehensive expression. 'I… uh … I don't want to tell you' she finished quickly.

'What? That's not fair. Now you have to tell me.'

'ooooh… oh fine. When I was younger – '

'Young – _er?'_

' – and I … wanted to date you and you were too much of a stupid boy to keep your eyes of Cho Chang…'

This rapidly removed the smile on Harry's face. 'I started painting in my dormitory to get rid of some stress.'

'Oh' he said surprised. 'That would explain all the colors.'

'Yes it would. They have an anti-mix charm on them so they don't smear as much on canvas.'

'Ok. That's really interesting actually. Have you painted anything good?'

'Oh no, Harry Potter. It's your turn, you have to tell me what you were doing outside so late at night. Were you peeping on an unsuspecting girl in her bedroom?'

'No' he said quickly. 'Actually, I was saving your Mum's good shovel from a gnome' he said nonchalantly She looked at him very disbelievingly and clucked her tongue.

'No really' he urged. 'But if you want me to you can go back upstairs and I'll just float myself up there.'

'Go chase gnomes' she said not able to resist smiling.

She put her hands on his neck and slowly pulled him towards her. Harry placed his hands on her hips feeling her weight shift with each movement. The specs of paint on her neck and nose were oddly fetching in the moment and her sleep close hugging her skin closely did little to hide the curves underneath. Ginny very lightly bit her bottom lip as their eyes closed and they lips came close to locking. Harry felt her sweet breath on his lips just before –

A howl in the night…

And then another and another added to it. A howl much to be deep to be a distraught dog and much to close for comfort. Both of their eyes snapped open and they looked into each other's eyes. The howls echoed and dissipated slowly. Harry's breath was caught in his chest. They stood closely together for several seconds waiting for something else to happen.

Then the howls started again. More than the last and even closer than before as Harry heard a twig snap nearby and a growl somewhere outside the boundary of the enchantments that protected the Burrow.

'Inside…Now.'

**Greetings Ladies and Gentlemen,**

**I apologize profusely for my long silence in updates. I hope that whatever fans I had will remain that way. My computer went up in smoke a couple months ago and I lost everything. I have been slowly re-organizing my new computer with the necessary files and regaining my story from FanFiction. In a few days time, I hope to have an update for you. **

**Sorry once again and I hope you enjoy what I put out in the future. **

**R**


	31. Ch 30 Lead

**Greetings Ladies and Gentlemen,**

**I apologize profusely for my long silence in updates. I hope that whatever fans I had will remain that way. My computer went up in smoke a couple months ago and I lost everything. I have been slowly re-organizing my new computer with the necessary files and regaining my story from FanFiction. In a few days time, I hope to have an update for you.**

**Sorry once again and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**R**

**P.S. this is the unedited version. My "editor" has a copy to and will be fixing the errors that i'm sure are still present even though i proofread it.**

Ch. 30 Lead

Harry stepped inside the back door to the Burrow, right behind Ginny, and quickly shut the door behind him. Ginny sat with her back against the wall, breathing hard.

'Was that what I think it was?' she asked, breathing hard. Harry simply nodded. He was frustrated that this fight was chasing him everywhere. Not even the Burrow was safe even with all its enchantments.

'What can we do?' she asked again. As brave and stubborn as she always was, even she wasn't thick enough to take on multiple werewolves at once.

'Hopefully we won't have to do anything. The spells surrounding this place should protect us. We shouldn't really – '

A patronus flew through the window, a bird of prey of some kind, large and imposing. It flew to the table and stood. It flapped its wings a couple of times and spoke with the voice of someone he didn't know. But from the gravel and sneer in its voice, Harry knew he wouldn't want to meet its owner.

'You have moments to come outside. We will talk and only talk in the trees near the house. If you choose not to join me, then we will be forced to go into a very populated and undisclosed location of Muggle London and cause an inordinate amount of destruction. You have two minutes?'

Harry's blood turned to ice in his veins. Such an ultimatum was impossible to ignore. He ran both his hands through his hair, trying to come up with options.

'Harry?'

Harry whipped around to find Ron and Hermione staring at him from the sitting room door. 'Was that a patronus? Whose was it? Did we hear werewolves?'

'What are you doing up?' Ginny whispered.

'What are _you_ doing up?' Ron retorted hotly.

'We were up talking.'

'Oh, right, talking. Nobody is going to swallow that story.'

'Harry, were those werewolves?' Hermione said more forcefully. She, at least, seemed to stay on topic.

'What we do is our business,' Ron said, his voice starting to gain volume.

'As is ours,' Ginny replied.

'I don't want my baby sister – '

'We can have the sibling battle over who gets to have sex first later. I'm going outside.'

'Harry you can't!' Hermione said in a panicked tone, as the gravity of Harry's comment hit Ron and Ginny.

'I have to. They said they'd blow up some public place if I don't. I only have two minutes.'

'Well what if – '

'I'm going, Hermione. I don't have a choice.'

'There is always – '

'Just cover me, ok. They won't be able to see me until I step outside the boundaries of the spells. You three stay on this side and help me if I need it.'

'What about Mum and Dad?'

'There's no time. I'm not going to take the chance of calling his bluff and being wrong.'

Harry didn't wait for their response. Instead he walked quickly and as softly as he could towards the patch of trees followed closely by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. As neared the outside fence that was the edge of magical boundaries, he turned to look at Hermione, who nodded. She pulled out her wand and started adding or supplementing the charms in place.

Harry couldn't see anyone in the patch of trees just feet from the edge, but that didn't mean anything. If there were werewolves, they could hide in the shadows easily. He took a single step forwards, stepping through the boundary. Nothing approached so he continued slowly, wand in hand.

When he was nearly ten feet from the boundary, quick and heavy footsteps came from somewhere in front of him. Almost as quickly, as if they had disapparated there, four werewolves and a tall man appeared in the clearing. The man had very light blonde hair and features that were so symmetrically perfect that they seemed to have been created rather than inherited. He wore black robes, and Harry could see a dark-colored and twisted wand in his hand. Harry gripped his wand even tighter and waited.

'Hello, Mr. Potter. I believe you have something that belongs to us. We'd like it back now.'

'I don't think so. Plus I'm its master so you'd have to take it anyway.' Harry replied evenly. He felt his anger rising, but he wasn't going to let his temper drive him to rash actions.

'That can be arranged,' the man said, and the werewolves all started growling in unison.

'How is that possible?' Harry asked, trying to distract. 'Werewolves are wild when transformed unless they have Wolfsbane. Then they only – '

'Despite what that fool Remus Lupin told you, Wolfsbane does not make a werewolf timid, it only allows them to maintain control of their minds so they are able to think clearly.'

Harry's eyes bulged. All this accomplished now was to take werewolves from mindless animals to lethal and instinctual assassins. This was not something he'd ever considered and he was wishing now he hadn't come.

'So Mr. Potter, what will it be? Volunteer or by force?'

'You're not getting this wand,' he said adamantly. 'And your dogs can't help you.'

'NO, STOP!' the man said suddenly.

All the werewolves growled but one was unable to contain itself and launched towards Harry. In two long strides it closed half the distance and then leapt through the air at him. Harry put up a shield charm and watched as the werewolf crashed headlong in midair with an invisible wall. The others barked with anger at him and a couple took a step forward, but then thought better of it when Harry pointed his wand at them.

'I'd love to see you try and take this wand by force!' Harry said angrily, knowing that his three friends were behind him and ready to fight.

'And just what do you think will be done to us if we try? You are one man. We are four fully grown and angry werewolves and a powerful wizard.'

'I'll take my chances,' Harry said with a sneer. 'I'm not the boy I used to be. I don't run from those who threaten me or the innocent public. Regardless of what you think, you are not Voldemort. If you think that you can defeat me, I dare you to try.'

The arrogant smile on the man's face turned angry in a second. He raised his wand towards Harry and the werewolves started growling and tearing at the ground. Harry put his hand behind his back and waved the others forward hoping that they knew what he meant. Before he could find out though, the man threw a spell at him that Harry parried easily. One werewolf tore at him and a spell from behind Harry knocked it into a tree.

Another flew at Harry, who shot a powerful stunner, causing it to fall to the ground. The man sent a spell at him again, and this time Harry parried and returned one of his own stunners. The man dodged it behind a tree.

'You are one man. No matter what you a capable of, you cannot take all of us at once.'

'Don't be so sure of your facts,' Harry replied. Harry decided that a display of outrageous enormity was a quick and safe way to end this conflict. Harry remembered a trick that Fred and George had taught him that he could use and probably intensify. A joke item intended to shock its unsuspecting victims with a jolt of electricity used a spell that was easy to perform and good for parlor tricks.

Harry pointed his wand in the air and began chanting the spell softly. Clouds above them started to swirl accordingly, and Harry's hair began to stand on end. He brought his wand down to point straight at the little grove between the trees and an enormous lightning bolt struck that ground with an almighty crash of thunder. Both werewolves whimpered and ran away from the bolt.

Harry broke off the spell and waited quietly. The man reappeared and glared at Harry. 'Terrible things are going to befall you for this defiance. You don't know who you're messing with.'

'Yes I do,' Harry replied, 'The misfit Death Eaters of the late Tom Riddle.'

With that, the man grabbed both downed werewolves and apparated away. When they were gone, Harry let go of his wand and felt it return to his pocket. He took a few steps backwards until he felt himself hit the fence. He was just about to turn around to hop over it when two pairs of hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him unceremoniously over the fence.

'Harry!' Ginny said shrilly. 'Do you think that next time, you could try not provoking the werewolves and just do some talking?'

Harry climbed to his feet and dusted the grass and dirt off of him. 'Ok. On one condition though.' Harry waited for a response, but just got an exasperated expression. 'Don't attack me if I do provoke someone. It really just seems counter-productive.'

'Bite me,' Ginny retorted. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, who were giving him curious expressions.

'What?' Harry asked.

'I hate you,' Ron said sarcastically. 'Where did you learn to call lightning out of the sky?'

'It's not lightning,' Harry said. 'It's static electricity. Fred and George taught me that. It's actually pretty easy.'

'I repeat,' he said. holding a finger in the air 'I hate you.'

'Well, I hate you too.'

They went back to the house to find several more lights on than they had left. When they went inside, Molly and Arthur were scrambling around the house. Molly was grabbing cloaks and Arthur had his head in the fire.

'He doesn't know,' Arthur said, withdrawing from the fire. 'He said that if he's doing something, it's not on his orders. But you know that the other three probably went with him.'

'Who went with who?' Ron said.

'Harry is gone somewhere and Ron, Ginny, and Hermione are probably…'

Arthur did a double take and stopped walking across the kitchen. 'Where have you been?'

'Outside,' Ginny responded.

'Don't get smart,' Arthur replied hotly.

'Ok, Dad. I'm sorry,' Ron responded. 'We were outside in the yard. We've only been gone ten minutes.'

'What were you doing outside?' Molly said, stepping towards them. 'And what's with the light show?'

The four of them looked at each other for a second, and Ginny was the first who was brave enough to speak.

'We were – '

'You're lying.' Molly interjected.

'Wha– How could you possibly know that?' Ginny said, amazed.

'You're teenagers,' Arthur said sternly. 'We know.'

They all looked at each other, though with more smiles this time. Harry was incredibly impressed by their resourcefulness.

'Well?' Molly said insistently.

'We… we were uhh…' Harry stumbled. 'We were… uhh… fighting… werewolves?'

'Good Lord, Harry couldn't you just say Death Eaters?' Ginny said angrily.

'You were what?!'

'Hold on, dear,' Arthur said soothingly. 'I'm sure that they have an explanation that is both ridiculous and outrageously reckless.'

Harry told them what had happened, deciding that it was better for them to think that Harry had stepped outside for some fresh after he woke up and Ginny was coming back from the bathroom when they both heard the werewolves howl. Harry didn't think they really bought it, but they didn't interrupt and when they heard the remainder of the tale, they seemed to either forget or not care.

'So you asked them to cover you?' Molly said. 'No offense Harry, but you are being trained for that kind of work, they are not. Couldn't you have told them to stay in the house?'

Ginny and Ron both laughed out loud. Even Arthur smiled slightly.

'I would have if I hadn't known they'd just ignore me' Harry said with a smile.

She looked between all of them with an expression that could freeze a rampaging hippogriff in its tracks. Slowly it waned before dissolving. 'I suppose you're right,' she said, defeated.

'Oh, he's right. I wouldn't have stayed inside,' Ginny said fiercely.

After getting another lecture from Molly about her preferred policy on battles against Death Eaters at the Burrow, they all went to bed. Molly and Arthur didn't even bother watching them go. They just went to bed, leaving the rest of them in the kitchen.

Harry's nerves were firing at top speed, so he knew he wouldn't be sleeping. Instead, they all sat in the sitting room for a little while, discussing what to do next. Harry found it immensely relaxing to be with them after such an encounter. If he had gone back to his flat, he would be pent up and jittery all night, probably getting no sleep.

It was after 3 am when they finally retired to bed. Harry kissed Ginny and walked up to Bill's room, where he sat on the bed. His body was tired but his brain was wide awake. He stood and paced the room, trying to figure out his next action. He knew Bashir wouldn't want him to go off on a vigilante crusade to capture all the Death Eaters, but after two obvious and blatant attacks against him, he just wasn't going to step back and let others handle it.

A very light tapping on his door brought him out of his thoughts. Since he hadn't heard anyone come up the stairs, it had to be Ginny. She was the only one who knew exactly where the charmed step was.

He slowly opened the door to find Ginny in her sleep clothes. She gave him an awkward smile and stepped inside.

'Can I sleep with you tonight?' she said in a small voice. Harry gave her a significant look and she instantly lit up. 'Oh shove off, you know what I meant.'

Harry laughed and gave her a light kiss. She exhaled slowly when their lips broke. 'Is everything ok?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, I'm just a little freaked out that four werewolves were here earlier, where we live, and after my boyfriend.'

Harry nodded, thinking those were all things that would legitimately freak him out too. 'Well, I can tell you how they know where the Burrow is.'

'How?' she asked, as they made their way to sit on the bed cross-legged.

'The Ministry. Wizard dwellings are a matter of public record. All you have to do is request the information and either give a sufficient reason for asking for it or be able to charm Helen the clerk into giving up the info.'

'Well, how would a bunch of Death Eaters be able to waltz into the Ministry and request information like that?'

'They probably recruited new members who still have the ability to walk around in public. For all we know, they may even work for the Ministry.'

'True,' she said nonchalantly, looking around the room. She noticed the bag in the corner that had basically vomited all its contents around the room. She stood up and started organizing his things, something she did when her nerves were overexcited.

'Harry, can I ask you something?'

'Of course you can,' he said picking up his razor and an empty glass he'd had pumpkin juice in earlier.

'Do you think about us having sex often?' Harry bobbled his razor and the glass. The razor nearly hit her as if flew through the air, but he managed to catch the glass.

'Uhh… I… well…'

'It's ok, Harry. I'm not going to die of embarrassment.'

'I know, but you sort of sprung that one on me, didn't you?'

'Well, you said something about sex earlier, outside, and I was just curious,' she said innocently, as she finished organizing his things like she wanted.

'Well… I … how can you talk so calmly about it like that?'

'Because I know exactly what I want,' she replied. 'I decided over a month ago what I wanted, so now I just want to know what you're thinking.'

'I … well.' Harry paused for a moment to calm himself. He looked at Ginny, who was patiently waiting for his response. She had a look of eager anticipation. Harry instinctually wanted to give her the answer that would make her happy, but unfortunately he had no idea what that might be. So he opted for what was the honest truth.

'Every time we are alone, I think about it at least once, if not continually. Especially when your shorts are that short,' he finished, gesturing at her. She looked down at her shorts and then back to him.

'What about them?' she said, turning around in a circle.

'They are suggestive?' Harry offered.

'No,' she said. She pulled the hem of her shirt up and tucked it under the bottom side of her bra and then rolled the waistline of her shorts down twice, lifting them another few inches. 'This… is suggestive.'

Harry looked at her in dumb silence not able to stop his eyes from roaming over every inch of her. She smiled crookedly at him. 'Y-yes, yes it is,' Harry stammered finally.

Ginny took a step towards Harry just as his watched beeped 4 a.m. He felt sleep gnawing at him. He was going to have to be up in less than four hours to be to work on time.

'What's wrong, Harry,' she said slyly, running her hand across her stomach. Harry crossed the room in two slow strides and put both of his hands firmly on her waist. She looked at him with that blazing look that Harry found harder and harder to resist.

He bent down slowly and pressed his lips to hers. Heat exploded inside him. He lifted her off her feet and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He fell backwards onto the bed and deepened the kiss, feeling her tongue enter his mouth.

Harry ran his hands over her back and under her shirt, unable to resist the feel of her bare skin under his own. Ginny, without warning, broke the kiss apart and looked away from, yawning widely. Harry smiled at her as she finished her yawn and tried to shake her mind free of sleep

'I want you,' Harry whispered. Ginny looked at him again with a fire in her eyes that Harry very much wanted to explore. 'But I don't want to do this when we are both about to pass out. Especially after a night like tonight.'

She looked at him, disappointed. 'I suppose your right.' Before she stood up though, she rocked her hips firmly against him. Both of them breathed deeply and Harry reluctantly let go of her. She slid over and they lay on their sides, letting sleep overcome them, which Harry felt would take seconds at the most.

'Goodnight, my love,' she said mumbled breathily.

'Goodnight,' he responded.

He woke up there four hours later, fully clothed, and his alarm clock saying 8:03 a.m.

'Damn,' he barked as he jumped out of bed. He dressed at top speed and descended the stairs three at a time. He landed at the bottom and trotted through the sitting room into the kitchen, vaguely aware the Molly was talking to someone. He grabbed a slice of toast and was about to open the door.

'Harry!' He heard Molly's muffled voice from the sitting room. He doubled back through the door. Linder was sitting in the sitting room talking to Molly like they were old friends.

'Good morning,' she said, smiling.

'Mornin' Potter,' he said gruffly. 'When you didn't show up, Bashir figured you were asleep.'

'I'm sorry,' Harry said quickly.

'No matter,' he replied, standing up. 'We would have probably come right back here anyway. Good to see you, Molly.'

Harry gave them a confused expression as he looked between the two of them. Molly, seeing his predicament, obliged him with an explanation.

'Oh, we are old friends,' she said jovially. 'He was a friend of my brothers' when we were growing up. We lived near each other.'

'I didn't know that.'

'Well, clearly you aren't as perfect as some people think you are.'

'Gee thanks, Linder. You sure are a nice guy,' Harry said sarcastically.

'Don't mention it. Now c'mon, we got work to do.' The two of them set off for the village, which Harry was slightly apprehensive about returning to.

'Why did we come back here?' Harry asked when they arrived a few minutes later. The damage to the village was significant, some of which Harry had caused himself by the look of the trench that was still dug into the ground.

'Repairs, reports, taking statements, interrogating suspects… whatever we are needed to do.' Harry got the sense that there was something more to it, but he didn't push it. Linder was always a man of minimal divulgences, which Harry respected. When they walked into the village, Harry noticed that wizards roamed the streets in droves while muggles stood around in confusion, watching them.

Harry and Linder walked by a pair that eyed them both curiously. Moments later, they walked up to a team of Obliviators who looked at Linder with contempt in his badly matched blue jeans, rain boots, and camouflaged hunting jacket.

Harry stood on a street watching passersby for a little over 15 minutes before noticing a wizard in a green robe with the label "MCI" patched on the chest. He was covered in dust and had a few scratches on his neck and cheek.

'Hello, Mr. Potter,' he said, reverently, when Harry got close. The man, or guy, was no older than Harry. It was weird to hear someone his own age call him "Mr. Potter."

'Please, just call me Harry,' Harry replied.

'Oh… uh, thanks … uh Harry. Do you think you could help us out?'

'Sure, what do you need?'

'A wall of a nearby loft fell down and it's incredibly heavy.'

Harry accompanied him and with the help of two others, the wall was soon back in place. After that, Harry didn't seem to have enough time to help everyone who asked. However, for four hours, he stayed busy repairing homes that had been damaged, which was very gratifying to Harry since he had caused some of the damage.

He had just finished the new gutter he'd made in the middle of a street when Linder found him. 'Potter, finish what you are doing and come here.'

Harry stood and followed Linder to a house on the opposite side of the village. If it had been damaged, it wasn't now. But it looked ancient, older than any house around. Linder walked to the back of the house to what looked like the entrance to a storm cellar.

'Open it,' he ordered. Harry tried to pull it open but it wouldn't budge. But not like a locked door that didn't move, more like a door that had been cemented shut 100 years ago. It didn't move a single millimeter. Harry looked at Linder, who just nodded.

'Aye, that's what I thought too. It's odd to have such a powerful locking charm on an otherwise inconspicuous door.'

Linder pulled out his wand and waved it over the door, but nothing happened. They both tried for several minutes to find some way to force the door open, but nothing seemed to work.

'Have you tried any of the other doors?' Harry asked a little timidly.

'Yeah,' he replied gruffly. 'But there is no way to get into the cellar from inside the house.'

Harry stared at the door for a few moments, contemplating who kind of charm would immobilize a door so effectively. Even magically locked doors would move slightly when pulled. Harry pulled the handle again, futilely. He climbed up the door and placed his feet on them, trying to use leverage to open it. It was a silly maneuver but it made him feel better.

When he leaned back down to steady himself, he placed his palm flat on the crease between the two cellar doors. He could feel the wood beneath his fingers, but he felt no crevice where the two doors were separated. He felt all over the doors but never felt the door crack. It felt as if it were one piece of wood rather than two doors.

'What is it?' Linder asked, noticing his behavior.

'There is no crevice between these doors.' Linder examined it for himself and then scratched his chin.

Could it be some kind of enchantment? Perhaps the owners had placed some sort of visual deception on the door. But to what end? Harry walked around the side of the doors looking for signs of something out of place.

He got near the side of the house and noticed a water spigot. Harry used it for balance when he knelt down. When he grabbed the spigot, it turned much too easily. However, instead of turning water on, the concrete door frame and the doors all opened like the entire thing was one huge, heavy, oddly-shaped, door. Linder and Harry looked significantly at the other. The hole that had appeared was pitch black by the fifth step of the steep staircase.

'Who's first?' Harry asked.

'Me,' he said shortly. He stepped on the first step and waited. When nothing happened, Linder continued down the stairs. Harry followed him down at least a couple dozen more steps than he expected there to be. Linder held his hand up to signal he'd reached the bottom. They stood there for a few seconds, listening in the dark for anything. Harry's eyes had adjusted but it was still incredibly dark.

After they were satisfied that they weren't about to be ambushed, both of them lit their wands and flooded the room with light. Harry had expected to see dusty shelves, furniture covered in cobwebs, or perhaps an old rusted cauldron in the corner at the least. Instead, the room was spotless and the furniture was oddly modern. Harry immediately thought of a muggle game room, which would have been a useable explanation, except that some candles and a pitcher of coffee were both floating mid-air.

'What is this?' Harry asked, looking around the room and noticing the lack of dirt compared to the exterior of the house.

'I'm not sure,' Linder responded, as he eyed the large table with a dozen mismatched chairs in the middle of the room. 'Could be some kind of clandestine meeting area.'

'But for whom, though?' Harry asked. He continued to examine things in the room. Quills lay around the room, accompanied by half full ink bottles and bits of parchment that had been torn carelessly. On a nearby counter was a sink and stove that were both covered in dirty dishes. Harry approached it and something in the reflection of a silver tankard caught his attention.

He turned around and saw a section of the opposite wall covered by a curtain. Harry knew there were no windows in this cellar so the curtain baffled him. He crossed the room, drawing Linder's attention as he did so, and pulled open the curtain. What Harry found unnerved him more than anything ever had before.

The wall was covered in pictures. Every picture seemed to be devoted to tracking one person and anyone who seemed to be in contact with him. Harry. A timeline had been written onto a chalk board covering nearly everything Harry had done since he left Hogwarts in May. That included his trips to Gringotts, his stop at Jigar's, and the dinner with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

Someone had been watching him day and night for months, it seemed. There were also pictures of him and Ginny in public and Harry flying during a practice a couple of weeks ago. However, what disturbed Harry the most were pictures of him in the corner of the squad room, going over witness accounts just yesterday. No one was allowed in the Auror department without authorization, so this meant that whoever was taking these photos was either a master infiltrator or had security clearance at the Ministry.

Linder studied the pictures for several moments and then turned to give Harry a startled look. 'This is bad,' he said darkly. 'Someone is spying on you and they work in the Auror office.'

'Are you sure?' Harry asked. 'They could be concealed– '

'No,' he said, removing his wand from a coat pocket. 'The door into the squad room is charmed so that it sounds an alarm if anyone passes through it concealed. It's been in place for hundreds of years, too. And the only people that know about it are Aurors.'

He pointed his wand at the stairs and an owl Patronus flew into the air and up stairs.

'Who was that to?' Harry asked, removing a picture of him in Diagon Alley with Ginny and Molly from the wall to examine it more closely.

'Kingsley,' he replied gruffly. 'This could mean we have a spy on the inside. I won't say anything about it back at the office. Not safe now.'

Seconds later, Kingsley came pounding the stairs with a wild look in his eye. 'Did that mean what I think it meant?'

'Look for yourself,' Linder said, pointing at the wall. Kingsley stopped in his tracks when he saw the wall. He stood silently for a few seconds, looking at the wall of security breaches.

'This is from yesterday,' he said, pointing at the same picture Harry had noticed moments ago. 'Do you think he'll be back?'

'No,' Harry said surely.

'What makes you think so?' Linder asked, a little hotly.

'If he is this good at covert surveillance, then he probably knows we are here already.'

'Good point,' Kingsley said.

'Could he be watching now?' Harry voiced nervously.

They all exchanged an uneasy glance, then looked around the room. All at once, they moved to grab as much as they could of the useful items in the room. Harry waved his wand and all the pictures came off the board and followed him around the room.

Kingsley and Linder grabbed several innocuous items, including the garbage can, and bolted up the stairs with Harry just a couple steps behind them. They emerged into the sunlight and immediately began scouring the area for anything out of the ordinary. If anybody was watching them, Harry couldn't tell. The repair jobs continued all around while Harry, Kingsley, and Linder walked cautiously through the village.

'Harry, have you noticed anyone following you?'

'Not a soul,' Harry replied, frustrated. How could he miss this for so long? Surely something would have tipped him off by now.

'Well, keep an eagle eye out now,' Kingsley replied. 'We can't afford to put you in protection or whoever is following you will just go to ground.'

'I don't want to go into hiding!' Harry said vehemently.

'You won't, Potter. It won't do any good. You might as well try and help in the meantime.'

Kingsley took the pictures with him back to the Ministry, with the hopes that fingerprints or some kind of clue on them would lead them to whomever had taken them. Harry and Linder continued gathering what information they could in Ottery St. Catchpole. They walked by the house several times, but there was no sign that anything had changed.

Not taking the chance that someone could be watching, they sealed the passageway as securely as they could before returning to the Ministry. Bashir found them soon after with the news that virtually no usable evidence could be gained from the pictures, other than someone had an unhealthy obsession with Harry.

After a short lunch, Harry resumed a training exercise with Bigsby on bewitching, which he failed miserably. He couldn't get his mind off of what he'd found in the house earlier that day.

'Where were you today, Harry?' Bigsby asked him once he dismissed them. 'Your mind was quite obviously somewhere else.'

'Just thinking about this morning,' he replied thoughtfully.

'Ah yes, the surveillance photos. Bashir mentioned them to me. Quite the odd find.' Bigsby said enthusiastically, as if the find was a rare archeological discovery.

'How so?' Harry asked.

'Most wizards, even when shadowing someone, take steps to ensure whatever they obtain won't fall into someone else's possession. Perhaps this person isn't as sharp as most.'

'Or too arrogant to think they might be caught?' Harry offered.

'True as well.' They stood in silence for a moment while the bustle around them continued. 'In any case, bring your brain next time, please.'

'Yes sir. I'll do that.'

Harry checked his watch to find it was nearly 5 p.m. He stopped by Bashir's office to check in and by Linder's desk, which was empty. Deciding that there was nothing left to do today, Harry headed back to his flat. His stomach growled incessantly at him as he entered the Atrium, so rather than apparating directly to his flat, he stopped at the small market nearby first.

He was walking down that street when his hair stood on end for no obvious reason. He stopped and looked around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. The street wasn't entirely empty, but the Muggles that shared it with him were engulfed in their own thoughts. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. Eventually he concluded that it must just be after-effects from that morning.

He ate a small snack and changed into more comfortable clothes before heading for the Burrow. Ginny was waiting in the kitchen for him when he arrived. Molly asked him about the village and Harry told them about the repairs taking place and that the families of the victims were being given top notch assistance by the Ministry.

When Harry told them about the oddity that they had found in the cellar of the old house, they both shuddered. 'That's creepy,' Ginny said. 'They had pictures of us?'

'Of everyone. Some are even taken from the inside of the squad room of the Auror Headquarters.'

'That's unnerving,' Ginny said incredulously.

'Slightly,' he replied sarcastically. 'Where are Hermione and Ron?'

'They are leaving from work to go have dinner with Hermione's parents. Her Mum is averse to traveling right now.'

'Oh, ok. So what are our plans then?' Harry asked, making Ginny adorn a very dark look and start grumbling. 'What?'

'Oh quit pouting,' Molly said as she bustled past. 'It's not going to hurt you.'

Harry looked at Ginny questioningly. She answered in an unhappy mumble. 'We are going to Auntie Muriel's house.'

Harry recoiled slightly, to which Ginny just nodded. Harry had only met Ginny's Great-Aunt Muriel one time last summer at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Harry felt safe in saying that they didn't have the most pleasant encounter.

'You hush too,' Molly said, responding to his look. He and Ginny just looked at each other and broke out in a smile.

'Ron is a lucky git,' Harry said, making Ginny nod enthusiastically.

At 7 p.m. exactly, Harry, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, George, Bill, Fleur, Percy, and Audrey all walked out of the Burrow's kitchen together and apparated. Harry's feet hit the ground outside of a two-story brick home. The windows were all flanked by wooden shutters that were covered in dust. The house itself was in good condition which contrasted highly with the garden. The garden had neglect oozing from each of the dead potted plants.

'She used to love gardening,' Ginny said, in answer to his expression.

'It's been a few years,' Molly added. 'I doubt she'd even know where her tools are now.'

At that moment, the thick, wooden front door opened and Muriel, in contrast to her obvious elderly age, walked outside with much more energy and vigor than Harry could have imagined she possessed. She looked at all of them, giving Percy and Audrey a thorough examination.

'Well, don't just stand there,' she said strongly. 'Are you coming inside or aren't you?'

At once they all bolted forward, up onto the porch. First she gave George a forceful hug and kissed him on the cheek, something Harry wasn't expecting. Though, next she turned to Percy and wacked him on the top of his head with her cane. That, Harry had expected.

Then, after telling Audrey she had skinny ankles, they all went inside. The inside of the house reflected the dated exterior. Everything inside was well taken care of and placed in exactly the right spot, but everything had a generous layer of dust on it.

Muriel led them to a sitting room where someone had placed the furniture in odd locations. Harry was no expert in interior design, but the couch facing a window, a small armchair facing a fire and 5 dining table chairs sitting around a small coffee table didn't seem very functional. In answer to what Harry guessed was his confused face, Molly said,

'She doesn't entertain much. She likes to watch people out the window.' Harry just looked at her and she shook her head. 'I know, I know. The eccentricities of people whose age is three digits.'

He nodded his head appreciatively and sat down next to her. 'Arthur, go fix some tea.'

Arthur smiled and chuckled before leaving the room, presumably to head to the kitchen.

'So this is Harry Potter, eh?'

Harry cringed inwardly. He knew that she would turn her attention on him at some point.

'Afraid I am, yes.'

'Afraid?' she barked. 'No reason to be afraid now. You got rid of that Volde-something character. What else is there?'

'You, for instance,' Harry mumbled through his smile, making Ginny snort.

'What was that? Speak up, I'm 108!'

'I said "Anything, given the chance," quite loudly.

'Anything?' she replied, confused 'Right lionheart you are.'

At that moment, Arthur returned with tea, which was a welcome distraction. For the next hour, Muriel proceeded to insult everything from Harry's socks to the way Audrey wore her shirt, which was apparently much too revealing.

After a second round of tea, Harry excused himself to the restroom. On the way, he glanced at the pictures that lined the walls. Harry saw pictures of Molly and her brothers as well as a picture of Arthur and Molly on their wedding day.

When he left the bathroom, Harry was walking back to the sitting room, where a picture caught his eye and he did a double take. He walked back a few steps and looked in shock at a lone small picture on the wall.

Gideon and Fabian Prewett were there sitting on the front porch of this very house. Neither of them could have been older than 15, as was the boy accompanying them. It was the same oddly perfect looking man that had been with the werewolves the previous night. Harry's jaw hit the floor. He had no idea how long he stood there, but the tinkling of broken glass brought him out of his frozen stature.

He walked quickly back to sitting room, but waited before entering. His heart was beating 1000 beats per second. He regained control of himself and stepped into the room. Molly was cleaning up a teacup that Percy had apparently dropped. He was fussing endlessly over the broken glass.

'Of course we haven't, Muriel,' Audrey was saying. 'I am much to virtuous to allow such behavior.'

Muriel looked satisfied and occupied herself with a crumpet. 'What did I miss?' Harry whispered as he sat. 'Muriel asked how long Percy and Audrey had been together and then she asked if they were shagging. Percy lost it for a moment.'

Harry nodded vaguely, which Ginny didn't miss. She looked at him concernedly but Harry just shook his head. For nearly an hour they sat in the sitting room, either sitting in awkward silence or trying to answer Muriel's wildly direct questions. Finally, she got up to retrieve a photo album she was insisting on showing Arthur and Percy even though they had seen it countless times before.

'Molly,' Harry whispered urgently. 'I need to ask you something.'

He ushered her and Ginny back to the hallway. They followed him unquestioningly, though they both looked thoroughly confused. Harry went to the picture he'd found and pointed at it. Ginny gasped. She had been close enough to see the man from last night to realize that they were looking at the same person.

'Who is that?' Harry inquired, pointing at the white-haired boy.

Molly looked for a moment before she remembered with a little start. 'That's Lloyd McCormick,' she replied nonchalantly. 'He was good friends with my brothers.'

'What happened to him?' Ginny asked, stepping slightly closer to the picture.

'Not sure after You… Voldemort. He always though the Death Eaters had it right. My brothers didn't like it. I haven't seen him since they all left Hogwarts.'

'We saw him,' Harry said darkly.

'When?!' she replied incredulously.

'Last night,' Ginny said. 'He was with the werewolves. He must be with Carrow because they came for… for something.'

'What something?'

'It's a long story, Molly. Suffice it to say they came for me,' Harry told her. 'I don't guess you're able to contact him other than a smart owl.'

'No. Nor would I want you to either.'

'Well, at least I have a name now,' Harry said. 'It's been impossible to get a step ahead of Carrow or anyone because everyone I know are fugitives and off the grid. Do you mind if I have this picture, Molly?'

'Oh sure. She won't even know it's gone. The whole place is covered in dust anyway.'

'Thank you!'

'Ginevra?!' Muriel called from the sitting room. 'I'll have none of those shenanigans here. You and that Harry get out here.'

Ginny huffed and turned to Molly. 'Does everyone assume that we shag at every opportune moment?'

'No, Ginny,' Molly shot back. 'Your aunt is… eccentric and you know that.'

'Off her damn rocker is more like it,' she mumbled under her breath.

They walked back into the sitting room, but Harry's mind was miles away. Finally he had a solid lead to follow, and he was here at the Cozy Crazy Cottage with Queen Lunacy eating a baked chicken that could double as a boat anchor.

'Harry!' Ginny said, pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked around for a moment to see everyone staring at him expectantly. He stared back at them wondering what he had just missed.

'Did you hear her?' Ginny said peevishly.

'No, I'm sorry.'

'I said, what are your career plans? You can't be a celebrity and provide for all your children.'

Harry, Ginny, Percy, and Arthur all choked on the food they were attempting to eat. Molly, Audrey, and Muriel all howled with laughter. The question was left unanswered.

By the end of the evening, nearly everyone had taken a little flack from Muriel and she even got a few extra parting shots on Arthur and Fred before they apparated back to the Burrow. Ginny became increasingly distant as the night wore on, which confused Harry. He was excited that he finally got a lead on Carrow and was hoping that she would be excited for him.

After her parents went to bed and Audrey and Percy had left, Harry decided to ask her about it. He wanted to do it in the best way possible.

'Ginny?' he asked tentatively.

'Hmm?'

'Are you ok?'

She looked at him for a moment with an immeasurable expression. 'I'm fine,' she responded shortly. Harry wasn't exactly a relationship master, but he didn't believe that statement at all.

'Ginny, what's wrong?'

She looked at him again and sighed a deep sigh. 'You know Harry, only because Hermione is a genius and knows all of us better than we are aware of am I able to understand why you _don't_ understand.'

'I…I…' he stammered, taken aback. 'I really don't understand.'

She huffed again and turned completely to face him sitting cross legged on the sofa. The expression she wore now was not an encouraging one.

'When you are in the room, I need you to _be _in the room,' she said forcefully.

'Ok…what?'

'I realize that you don't like Muriel that much, none of us really do, but she is still part of my family.'

'I know that but– '

'I mean, I know that she is awful and vicious sometimes but half the time tonight you were somewhere else.'

'I know but– '

'I realize that you found about that McCormick bloke, but after that you weren't even there anymore. Did you realize that twice tonight I whispered "I think we should bring Hermione to bed with us tonight," and you just nodded your head and said ok?'

'No, I didn't realize that. I'm sorry, but– '

'When– '

'Ginny!' Harry finally got in. 'I'm sorry. I really am. but I thought you'd be excited for me that I found this lead.'

'Excited?!' she said shrilly. 'Excited?! Why would I be excited? It just means that tomorrow you're going to go off gallivanting around the countryside looking for evil doers hell bent on killing you?'

'I'll be safe, I promise I will.' he said earnestly, trying to diffuse the tension.

'Don't make that promise to me,' she said softly, before continuing in a much stronger voice. 'Don't make a promise to me that you know you won't be keeping. I won't buy it.'

They stood there staring each other down, looking right into each other's eyes. Harry felt surprised and hurt that she held in so much anger from dinner, but even more so that the brunt of it was directed at him. Harry watched the intensity in her eyes wane slightly as she spent the last bit of whatever anger she had harbored.

'I'm sorry, Ginny. I didn't realize– '

'No I'm sorry,' she said, throwing her arms around him. 'My family has a tendency to be a little hot-headed.'

'Gee, I never noticed that before,' Harry said sarcastically. Ginny smiled and looked away, abashed.

'When it was Voldemort, and you were doing stupid and dangerous things every other day, it was different. You weren't given the choice. None of us were. So now that you choose to go into these situations, I just get frustrated.'

'I never thought of it like that before,' Harry said

'And tonight, you were a zombie for an hour. You weren't thinking about us, or helping me fend off Muriel, or anything.'

'I'm sorry,' Harry said, hanging his head low. 'You're right. I need to leave that stuff at the Ministry sometimes. Otherwise I'll probably end up like Mad-Eye.'

She smiled slightly. 'I'm sorry I was so useless tonight too. I guess I've lived this type of life so long, it's hard to understand that I don't have carry all this stuff on my shoulders like I used to.'

'No you don't,' Ginny said encouragingly. She put a hand on his neck, which made him close his eyes and heat started to flood his face.

'I'm sorry I made you angry,' Harry said softly, grabbing her other hand in both of his.

'I'm sorry I yelled at you,' she responded. 'At least I'm not like Mum in that way… _yet.'_

'True enough,' Harry said, nodding appreciatively. 'So do you want to go to bed? It's pretty late.'

'I want to go your flat but I know Mum and Dad would throw a fit.'

'Yes, they would,' Harry said, nodding.

Harry kissed Ginny on the forehead and embraced her in a tight hug before she walked him to the door, watching as he apparated back to his flat. Harry felt a profound sense of loneliness as he stepped into his den. Shaking it off, he changed for bed and lay down, falling asleep very quickly.

He rose the next morning, having dreamt on and off all night about light-haired people. He showered thoroughly to try and dispel the uneasy feeling he had. After changing, he headed to the Ministry with the picture of the boy in his pocket and a plan in order to try to ensure that this day was as productive as possible, starting with a visit to the Office of British Public Records in the Wizarding Law Department.

Harry walked into the esteemed level five office, unsure of what to expect. The Muggle equivalent of a law office was usually a place of order, hushed voices, and elegant furniture. The International Magical Office of Law had some similarities, with some random pockets of insanity thrown in.

In one corner was a cubicle with some people who looked like they would mix well with the most exclusive of high society, speaking in subdued volumes with the most refined mannerisms next to a four person group who looked more akin to a drunken rally at a Quidditch match.

Everything you would expect in a law office mixed with everything you'd find at a rowdy pub made Harry wonder how Hermione could work in such an environment.

'Harry? Harry Potter?'

Harry turned around to find a young man no older than he was. 'Yes?'

'Is there something I can help you with?'

Harry looked behind the man to find a receptionist desk that was bare, except for the coffee mug and copy of the Daily Prophet. 'I suppose so. I'm looking for Public Records?'

'Oh. Well you'll need to see Miss Beatrice.'

'Miss Sharon?'

'Aye, she's been working that office for nearly 30 years. She has an unbelievable memory, which makes her perfect for that job. She can remember nearly everything she's ever read.'

Harry looked back at him, impressed and then followed the directions he gave to a door in the far right corner labeled Ye Olde Office of Public Record. Harry thought it was some kind of joke, except that it had the unmistakable markings of extreme old age. Harry knocked on the door and a sweet voice told him to enter.

Inside was a counter with a small silver bell on it, behind which sat an elderly woman with white hair done up in a small bow. She smiled when Harry walked in and stood up slowly.

'Good morning, Mr. Potter. I've hoped I would see you here.'

'Really?' Harry said, taken aback. 'Why?'

'To learn about your home, I suppose. It is in your name now.'

'Which home are you talking about?'

'Either one. The deeds are here for you to take if you'd like.'

'Oh. Well that's not why I came today, but I would like them if it's not too much trouble.'

She nodded and smiled. She walked through a door on the side of the room. She was gone for just a moment before returning, holding two rolled and sealed pieces of parchment. She handed them to him one at a time.

The first read _Potter Residence – Godric's Hollow, _then the next saying _No. 12 Grimmauld Place, London._

Harry held them both in his hands, taking in the stark contrast between the two deeds. The deed from Godric's Hollow was clean, new, and unblemished. Sirius's deed felt hundreds of years old and that a strong wind would turn it to dust.

'Was there something else you needed, Mr. Potter?'

'What? Oh, right. I need the residence for a Lloyd McCormick.'

'Ok,' she replied, in thought. 'I'll be back in a moment.'

She left the room again, this time through a door on the opposite side as the last. She was back moments later, holding an envelope that was sealed. She handed it to Harry who immediately tried to open it, but the flap wouldn't budge.

Harry looked back at her to see her apologetic face. 'I'm sorry Mr. Potter. But you can't open it yet.'

'Why not?' Harry said, confused.

'Well, you see, this office was used for a great many crimes during the war, including the murder of my own sister.'

'I'm sorry to hear that,' Harry said as sincerely as possible 'Who's your sister?'

'You should know, Mr. Potter. She certainly knew you.' She pointed to a sign on the wall over the counter which read: _Office of British Public Record: Caretaker – Beatrice Bagshot_

'Bagshot?! You're Bathilda's sister? I'm so sorry about…'

'It's ok, dear boy.' she said kindly. 'You took revenge for me. I even thanked Neville Longbottom personally for beheading that awful snake.'

Harry had no reply for such a statement, so he just tried to smile as sweetly as she had spoken to him. She patted Harry on the arm lightly and said,

'You'll need approval from Minister Shacklebolt to open it.'

'Oh,' he said, relieved. 'Ok, thank you!'

She waved him out and Harry made his way to level two. He found Bigsby, who had no tasks for him at the moment, so he made his way to Bashir's only to be waylaid by his secretary. He stood outside for several minutes for whatever meeting was happening to conclude. Eventually, Bashir and an elderly couple came out of the office. They were all laughing jovially.

'Oh Harry, good. I was hoping we might run into you. This is Mr. and Mrs. Woodfeld. Mr. Woodfeld is an ex-auror and was head of the Magical Law office back before the first war.'

Harry exchanged greetings with the couple, who were both ambivalent in their greetings to Harry. It was a welcome and refreshing change, but confusing at the same time.

'Mr. Potter, tell me, did you know Sirius Black?'

Taken aback, Harry nodded his head.

'We knew Sirius when he was in school,' Mrs. Woodfeld said. 'I ran the café in Diagon Alley and he would come in all the time after he ran from home. He felt bad about staying at your father's house sometimes.'

'I knew he ran from home,' Harry replied.

'Yes,' Mr. Woodfeld replied. 'He was a very bright boy. I would often eat lunch at the café with him. Tried to get him to take an internship at the Ministry but he turned me down every time. Apparently he was chasing around some girl on a motorbike that she ended up selling him. We didn't see much of him after that.'

'I know the bike you're talking about. He loved that bloody thing.'

'Aye, he did.'

'Such a sweet boy. Nothing like his brother.'

'You met Regulus, too?' Bashir said, surprised.

'Oh yes,' she replied. 'One summer right after he left Hogwarts, Regulus came to the café with a friend and basically tried to drag Sirius out. They were no match for Sirius, especially once your father intervened.'

'Who was it?'

'I'm not sure. I recognized him from Diagon Alley. I'm almost certain he ended up as a Death Eater. What was that boy's name, Bryon?'

'I can't remember. I can see his face though. Light hair, tall and thin.'

'Merlin's beard! That's him there.'

She was pointing at what Harry thought was the ground but turned out to be the picture of Lloyd McCormick in his pocket. It had worked its way out enough for the faces to show. Harry pulled the picture out of his pocket and showed it to them.

'Do you mean this boy?' Harry said, pointing at Lloyd.

'That's him. I'd remember his face anywhere. Destroyed half the café in their squabbling.'

'Why do you have that picture, Harry?' Bashir asked him.

'It's a lead I discovered on… our case,' he finished, giving him a significant look.

Bashir returned his glance and nodded very discreetly. Being an ex-Auror, Woodfeld picked up on the signs and said,

'Come dear. Let these boys get to their work.' He ushered his wife away with a farewell wave.

'It was good seeing you, Allen. Drop us an owl sometime,' she called as they were leaving. 'Nice meeting you Mr. Potter.'

'You as well,' Harry called back. Bashir smiled and waved one last time before they exited the door. As soon as they did, he swiftly turned back to Harry.

'Alright, Harry. What's going on?'

Harry told him about the werewolves and seeing Lloyd, then finding the picture at Muriel's. Bashir listened patiently until Harry finished his story and then clapped him on the shoulder.

'Good work, Harry. Only you would find work to do when meeting future in-laws.' This brought him up short for a response, but Bashir just laughed. 'No worries, Harry. What's that you have there?'

He pointed at the envelope with McCormick's location info. 'Oh! I went down to Public Records and got his address, but I didn't know you had to have Kingsley's permission.'

'Great! That saves someone a trip down there. Why don't we go see Kingsley and let him know we are going to need authorization to search a personal residence as well.'


	32. Ch 31 Prepare

**Greetings! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Never-ending thanks to Kerinh22 for all of your help. **

**R**

Ch. 31 Prepare

'Harry, Allen… to what do I owe this pleasure?'

'This,' Harry said plainly, handing Kingsley the envelope. He took and looked it over once, reading the inscription on the back stating his permission had to be given to open it.

'What is this?' Kingsley asked.

Harry explained his discovery to him as efficiently as he could. He listened raptly until he finished, at which time he smiled ruefully.

'Well Harry, I guess you're never going to go anywhere without finding some wizard to take down.'

'So it would seem,' Bashir mumbled. Kingsley took out his wand and tapped the envelope once, and then handed back to Harry. He immediately noticed that the seal was no longer holding the envelope closed.

'Thank you, Kingsley.'

'My pleasure,' he responded jovially. 'Just keep me informed of how it turns out.'

'Always do,' Bashir said, gesturing for Harry to follow him. They left Kingsley's office, making a B-line for the lifts.

'What does the address say?' Bashir asked as they stepped out of the office suites.

'St. James Avenue in Gravesend.'

'That's ironic, don't you think?' Harry laughed, as the lift doors opened and they started ascending to Level 2.

'So, what's next?' Bashir asked, looking at Harry.

'Uhh…'

'Come on, Harry. What's the next thing you do from here?'

Harry realized this was a test, a very practical one, but a test nonetheless. He didn't always test well, but this one made sense to him.

'First, I would go find Linder and catch him up. Two people aren't enough in this situation. Too many unknowns.'

'Good. Let's do that, and we'll get Proudfoot too. He may punch me if I don't let him go.'

They collected Linder and Proudfoot from the squad room before proceeding to the Atrium and quickly apparating to Gravesend. Harry's feet hit uneven ground and he stumbled. Unexpected sound assaulted his ears from what seemed to be everywhere. When Harry regained his balance, he looked down at his feet, trying and figure out why he had nearly fallen. What he found was railroad tracks. He looked around wildly before seeing Linder, Proudfoot, and Bashir, who were all a few feet away from the tracks and looking around.

An all-out bombardment of his ears made him pull his head to the right. No less than 25 meters away was a train moving at cruising speed. Harry leapt and pointed his wand behind him to project him a little farther. The train passed as Harry climbed, shakily, to his feet. His heart was beating at top-speed when he finally regained a semblance of control over his senses.

'Ok, gents,' Bashir said, quietly. 'It's broad daylight, so covert isn't exactly an option.'

'People will be on the streets, more than likely.' Harry added.

'That's right. So we will have to be convincing in our ruse to get them to open the door.'

'And when they do?' Proudfoot asked, waspishly.

'I'm not sure, to be honest. When the priority is info rather than capture of a fugitive, the rules change.'

'Why can't we apparate inside?' Harry asked. 'It's a two-story house, so we could apparate upstairs.'

'Most likely not,' Linder said, whacking Harry on the back of the head. 'They'll have defenses against such invasions.'

'Just a thought,' Harry said softly, making Bashir smile. 'Then I suppose it would help if one of us were invisible.'

'Right you are, Harry,' Proudfoot said. Harry pulled his cloak out of one of his many pockets.

'Excellent,' Bashir said, excited. 'Can you sneak through the front door, do you think?'

'I believe so,' Harry said, surely. 'As long as it's opened enough for me to get through. But what are you going to do? Ask them to kindly open their door and then walk away?'

'Fear not, Harry. I didn't become Head Auror by not being able to talk a lot when needed.'

They all smiled. Linder even pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. 'This is true,' he said begrudgingly, as if remembering an unpleasant memory. Bashir walked over, detecting and dispelling anti-disapparition jinxes with Linder, before they proceeded up the small hill and through a tiny, open yard to arrive on St. James Avenue.

They proceeded calmly down the street, with Harry concealed under his cloak and taking care not to step on the grass that would give away his location. Even a muggle would notice footprints appearing on a freshly cut lawn without any feet to accompany them.

Bashir found the small house by itself on a corner, and walked up to the front door. Harry stood close behind him while he knocked; three confident, strong knocks. The door opened and Harry's heart skipped a beat. McCormick answered the door, dressed in fine muggle attire and with a confident smirk on his face.

'May I help you?'

'Yes,' Bashir said, pleasantly. 'My name is Allen Bashir. I'm the Head Auror for the Ministry of Magic and these are my two associates, Mr. Proudfoot and Mr. Linder.'

McCormick turned a shade whiter, and Harry saw him clamp his hand down on the door in case needed to shut it quickly. 'Is there a problem?' he asked a little shakily. Harry smiled ruefully. McCormick would never have cut it as a Death Eater.

'Not at all, sir. We were just giving notice to all the wizard homes in the area that a crime happened nearby and the perpetrator was not caught and was last seen in the area. I'm urging all residents to report anyone acting suspiciously to the Ministry immediately.'

Harry was seized by a sudden idea to ensure that the door stayed open for several seconds. He pointed his wand at the door frame and then conjured a small rock the fit perfectly between the door and the frame. When McCormick tried to close the door, it would stick and he would be forced to step outside to get enough leverage to move it.

'Thank you,' McCormick replied. 'Do you have a description of the man?'

'Witness said middle-aged with light hair,' Bashir replied.

'Ok, I'll keep an eye out.'

'Thank you, sir.'

The door started to close, but stopped when it hit the rock. Bashir walked away, under the ruse of looking down at a piece of parchment to see his next location. McCormick looked at him suspiciously, but then stepped onto the porch to remove the rock.

Harry seized his opportunity and stepped inside. The home was plainly modern with nothing extraordinary to catch his attention. Except for one thing. Fenrir Greyback was sitting at the kitchen table, chewing on a raw steak. His face was covered in scratches and his clothes looked more ragged than Harry had ever seen.

Using every ounce of resolve he possessed. Harry walked away from the entryway towards the small staircase. He proceeded as quietly as he could up the stairs, careful not to put his full weight on any one step without testing it for creaking first. When he reached the top of the stairs, he went into the bedroom that faced the front of the house and called his wand.

He waved it in a circular motion as he had been taught, murmuring the counter jinx for an Anti-Disapparition spell. After just a few seconds, his hand burned hot for a split second, indicating his spell had gone correctly. He walked across the room and opened the curtains that hung in front the front of the window. This was the signal they had agreed upon, so Harry cast a quick silencing spell around the room. Bashir, Proudfoot, and Linder all apparated into the room a second later.

'Good work, Harry,' Bashir said, walking quietly to the door. 'Are they still down there?'

Harry nodded. 'So is Greyback.'

All three of them froze and looked at him. 'Are you sure?' Linder asked.

'Positive.'

The four of them looked at one another gravely. This was the closest they had been to Greyback in months.

'Ok. We'll head downstairs and try to subdue Greyback and McCormick.'

'And God help anyone who tries to get between me and Greyback,' Linder growled.

'Agreed,' Proudfoot and Harry said together.

Bashir opened the door and they left the room. Proudfoot went first, followed by Harry. Voices drifted up the staircase, but they were too jumbled to make out. As he got closer, Harry started to hear phrases he could actually discern.

'…no we need to go now. Bashir will be back.' McCormick was trying to hustle his cohorts out quickly.

'Take what you can and we'll burn the rest,' Greyback's gravelly voice said.

'They're leaving,' Bashir whispered urgently.

'Stop them,' Linder growled.

'What was that?' McCormick asked.

'Go!'

The four of them descended the stairs quickly, rushing into the sitting room where Greyback, McCormick, and several others were scrambling to leave. All four of them shot stunners into the room, but they were blocked by one wide swipe of Greyback's wand.

'GO!' McCormick yelled.

Three of the people disapparated while McCormick continued to try gather pieces of parchment. Harry threw another stunner at him, which missed. He looked up at Harry and shot his own spell at him. Harry parried it easily.

'_Forget your petty feelings and get the hell out of here!_' Greyback bellowed. McCormick shot a blasting curse at Bashir, who blocked it, causing a sharp flash and an earth-shattering bang. Harry hid behind the sofa, waiting for the spots to quit dancing across his vision. He heard some shouting that he couldn't discern. When he was finally able to focus his eyes again, he stood up and pointed his wand where McCormick had last been.

What he found, though, was an empty room with three other Aurors aiming wands at it. While the blood pounded in Harry's ears, he slowly lowered his wand.

'They're gone,' Bashir said after several seconds. 'Damnit! He got away again!'

'I think I may have got him with a rebounding jinx, though.' Proudfoot said.

Harry started walking around the room. There were pieces of parchment everywhere, all of them covered in snippets of writing. Most of it was meaningless, but he read every one of them that his eyes found.

'What was McCormick trying to grab before he left?' Bashir asked, as he too examined a piece of parchment.

'I don't know,' Proudfoot said, as he stepped into the kitchen

'Where are you going?' an ornery Linder said. 'You are always eating.'

'Oy! Come in here… and shove it up your arse, Linder.'

They all went into the kitchen, where Proudfoot was standing over the kitchen table, reading a piece of parchment. Harry walked up and read the title at the top, which was written in scratchy, uneven writing:

_Dominus Consilium_

'Dominus Consilium?' Proudfoot read, confused. 'What is that?'

'Master Plan,' Linder blurted out. 'Latin.'

'Read the rest of it.'

Proudfoot read the rest of it out loud, noting that some lines had already been marked through.

_Use ring to access the Dark Lord_

_Letriphy must be infiltrated (Dodgen may have connection)_

_Subdue Potter and take to graveyard. (__Newman's Row ambush failed: Note: Using imperiused wizards not advisable_

_Stallier to write biography__ (Failed. Ttoo hot-headed)_

_Greyback and Umbridge on board (Plan fool-proof. Elder wand will be ours soon)_

_Kidnap Grangers in Australia. Lure trio there. Take HP to graveyard, Kill spares. __(Rookwood is useless)_

_Imperius curse ambush abduct all __(Failed)_

_Eddington volunteered to capture Weasley girl. Great way to get him out of our hair __(Failed)_

_Use Letriphy to trap him. Back to graveyard __(Millenium Bridge ruse failed -Carrow discovered)_

_More attacks!_

_We need the Aurors in the streets or we will never get Potter out in the open_

_Nighttime attack to draw Aurors out (Success! Potter not present but one of the Aurors has been permanently dealt with)_

_Carrow insisted on me (McCormick) stay to watch the scene for Potter and the Aurors to return._

_Excellent! Potter did return, as did Greyback and his mate. (Greyback injured – Eddington #2 captured)_

_Success! Another Auror has joined his blood-traitor pals (Stone lost)_

_Go Public – simultaneous attacks across Britain. Carrow to take out Potter_

_Get the Elder Wand. Must get on to Hogwarts grounds_

_Destroy docks on Wednesday to delay Nova Scotia crew_

_Gameday – cause commotion in multiple locations – Carrow to kill Potter mid-air. (Commotion successful – Potter still alive)_

_Sneak onto grounds and steal the wand __(Success despite interference)_

_Draw Potter to Ottery St. Catchpole. The Deathstick used in victory and a new era (Failure! Potter has the wand but we have his)_

_Wednesday, August 19__th__-Azkaban walls will fall and our brethren will join us._

_Potter will be drawn out and defeated once and for all. It is certain now. His final breath will be drawn on_

The writing trailed off where the parchment had been torn. Obviously, he had been writing when he was interrupted by Harry and the others. Seconds separated him from being forewarned of the next attack on him, and he had fallen short. He was angry beyond reckoning, but at least now he had purpose.

'Wednesday! That's two days from now!'

'Preparations must begin now,' Bashir said calmly.

'We've barely finished the repairs from the last breakout they had,' Linder said, folding his arms.

'What happened last time?' Harry asked.

'Voldemort showed up and basically tore the place down at the beginning of last year,' Bashir told him.

'What about this place?' Proudfoot said, looking around the disgusting kitchen.

'Seal it up,' Bashir ordered. 'I'll send a team to collect anything of value and then you'll seal it up.' he finished pointing at Bashir and Linder.

'Why not make Potter stay,' Linder said agitatedly. 'He's the new blood anyway.'

'Because I don't trust him to lead the MLE Squad that I'm sending for evidence recovery,' Bashir shot back just as hotly. 'After two years in that department I assume you have more expertise. Plus, you are the ranking member here after me, so _you _will be staying to supervise. Lose that piss poor attitude, Linder. Harry, back to the Ministry at once.'

Bashir disapparated at once. Harry looked at Linder and then once at Proudfoot before he, too disaparrated back to the Atrium. He arrived in time to catch a glimpse of Bashir walking towards the lifts. Harry caught up with him just in time to join him. They got off on Level 1 and walked to Kingsley's office.

He waltzed right past the secretary and knocked three times on Kingsley's door. Harry heard Kingsley say 'Yes?' before they entered.

'Kingsley,' Bashir said immediately, as he laid the parchment on his desk. 'We have a problem. A large one.'

Kingsley took several seconds to read the letter and then looked back in alarm. 'Wednesday?! We have no time! Azkaban doesn't have half of the stability required for any kind of organized assault.'

'I know,' Bashir said. 'We need to organize and prepare immediately.'

'Ok,' Kingsley said, standing and pacing for a moment 'Ok, ok, ok… ok. Call a meeting of the Aurors down in the squad room in an hour. Start sending for your people who are out.'

'Understood. We need some kind of plan.'

'Your right,' Kingsley said, rubbing his chin. 'What do you think?' It took Harry several seconds before he realized that Bashir had turned to him and was expecting the answer from him.

'Wait… what? My opinion?'

'Yes. You defended Hogwarts against the Death Eaters for quite a while. In fact, you have more experience with something of this nature than I do.'

'I …uh… what?'

'Harry,' Kingsley said gaining his attention. 'If it were Hogwarts, how would you defend it?'

'I have no clue,' Harry said, in a higher voice than normal. 'I don't even know what it looks like.'

'I forgot that you haven't seen Azkaban before. Ok, well, we shall go there later and plan it out. For now, go back to the squad room. The last part will require some protection on our part. We can –'

'No. I'm not going into hiding,' Harry said sternly. 'I'll not hide from danger anymore.'

'Fair enough,' Bashir said. 'We shall discuss it more in depth later.'

Harry, realizing he was being dismissed, returned to the squad room. Complete chaos hadn't ensued yet, but Harry imagined that it would as soon as Bashir returned. Instead of waiting for an hour in uncomfortable solitude, he decided that he would find a working fireplace and Floo-message the Burrow. Since he had no idea what time he would be finished tonight, he wanted to update everyone.

A few minutes later he was looking at the Burrow's sitting room through a haze of soot and ash. 'Hello!' he called to the empty room. A moment later, a confused Molly came in, looking around and holding her wand aloft.

'Oh!' she said with a start when she saw Harry. 'Goodness, Harry you nearly scared the socks off of me'

'Sorry,' he said apologetically. 'Is Ginny around? I wanted to say hi. It looks like I might be having a long night.'

'Sure, dear. I'll call her.'

A few seconds later, Ginny came hurtling down the stairs, looking excited and very attractive. She was wearing the jeans that he liked and a tank top. She'd obviously been flying recently.

'Hey, Harry!' she said smiling. 'Harry?'

'Oh, sorry,' Harry said, coming out of his blue jean daze. She smiled and gave him a wink.

'What's up?'

Harry filled her in on the events of the morning, realizing mid-story that it was already past lunch. When he told her about the letter she looked worried, but kept it to herself. He told them that he was apparently going to Azkaban to prepare, and she looked positively frightened.

'There are no dementors,' he assured her. 'They were ousted at the end of the war.'

'Ok, but still. Just the thought of a place like that is unnerving.'

'Yes it is. But I just wanted to say and hi and fill you in because it may be a late night.'

'Ok,' she said sadly. 'Thanks for the heads-up, though.'

She blew him a kiss and they said farewell. He could tell she was worried for him, but was stoically trying to hide it. Harry made a mental note to try and talk to her about it later. Harry quickly grabbed a sandwich and a pumpkin juice from the Atrium for a late lunch and waited for Bashir to return so the insanity could break out. He was not disappointed.

'_Ok, everyone! Listen up!' _he called as he came into the squad room. He stood up on a bench to get a better view, and then began.

'A situation has arisen that we will be all taking part in dealing with. This morning, we discovered a plot by Amycus Carrow to organize a mass breakout of Azkaban.'

There were several sounds of surprise, and nervous conversation. 'Most likely, the remaining Death Eaters are aware that we have this information. As you all know, Azkaban is in no shape to withstand an attack such as this, so we will be bolstering the guard's numbers.'

'There are 34 active Aurors in this room that will be accompanying the 50 MLE personnel to Azkaban on Wednesday at lunch. Be at the Ministry at regular office hours, prepared and ready to travel. We will send teams there throughout the morning to ensure we aren't surprised with an early morning attack. We believe the attack will take place that night.'

'You will have assigned places on the island and many of you will be supervising small groups of MLE. The highest priority will be to capture Fenrir Greyback and/or Amycus Carrow. We believe they are the driving force behind the group now.'

'What kind of numbers are we expecting?' someone asked.

'We aren't sure, but it will certainly be at least as many people that attacked across England a couple of Saturdays ago, which was roughly 30. That is one reason we are pouring so many people into Azkaban. Loss of life is unacceptable, and sheer force should counteract the chances.'

'What kind of tactics are they likely to use?'

'Hit and Run, most likely. Especially if we significantly outnumber them.'

'No, I disagree,' Harry said strongly, making every head in the room turn to him. He hesitated for a moment, but was urged forward by Bashir.

'These are not the traditional Death Eaters we have been fighting for the last couple years. They are either the weak ones who fled the battle, the smart ones who evaded being discovered, or new ones recruited recently. They are blindly following Carrow, who thinks he is acting on good intelligence, which isn't true. So most likely they will be arrogant, especially the new ones, and will engage in some theatrical display rather than trying to sneak around.'

'That is a good point, Harry,' Bashir said. 'So be prepared for a multi-front assault. Oh, yeah. CONSTANT VIGILANCE,' he yelled at them. They all chuckled slightly and moved on to assignments. Bashir was giving MLE Teams to the older, more experienced Aurors, and occasionally to a new Auror as well. Several Aurors were going to be stationed near the apparition point as scouts, which would later serve as a rear flank.

Harry noticed his name wasn't mentioned, but he waited patiently for Bashir to finish answering questions. When he wrapped up, the meeting broke and the Aurors went off to prepare. Though it was still two days away, several went off to The Battlefield to practice. Many returned to their previous activities, but with much more determined and intense expressions.

'Bashir?' Harry asked. 'What do I need to do?'

'You will be behind the front gate of Azkaban,' he said brightly.

'Oh,' he said, surprised. Most of the time, he was being shielded or hidden. So it was refreshing to be placed square in the middle of a conflict. 'Bait?'

'Essentially, yes.'

'OK, I thought so.'

'We will have several shield charms and enchantments to keep you safe, but you will be responsible for at least part of your own well being.'

'OK, sounds good to me.'

'Is there anything I need to today?' Harry asked him, feeling slightly useless as he had nothing to do except stand in a doorway and be bait.

'Nothing yet,' he replied. 'After I meet with the MLE Squads, I'll be going home. Prerogative of being in charge.'

Harry laughed and bid him farewell. Everyone was so busy preparing for the battle to come that most of his day's responsibilities had been freed. Harry's nerves began to jitter as the lunch approached. So much, in fact, that he couldn't even put his sandwich away at lunch.

Harry began to pace around the hallway in the Auror Department, walking completely around the department at least ten times, when his attention was snagged as he passed the Battlefield. The door opened and three Auror Trainees walked out, each nursing a unique injury. One of which was a reversal of hands that his limping companion was trying to repair.

They took a look at Harry and their eyes got wider. 'Potter!' the one he remembered was named Williams exclaimed. 'What are you doing for the next few minutes?'

'I suppose so. What's up?'

'We need your help,' another said. 'Hi, we haven't met. I'm Paul Martin.'

'Hi Paul,' Harry said a little slowly. Times like these, he was immensely glad he had gone to Hogwarts. Both of these young men had been a few years ahead of him at Hogwarts, so they had no problem talking to him like he was human and not some fantastical super-being. 'What do you need help with?'

'There are three guys in the Battlefield who have decided to "help" people with their dueling skills.'

'Help with dueling skills?' Harry asked.

'Be arrogant gits, more like,' the third said. Harry knew this bloke was named Wallace because his friends called him Folly Wally, though Harry didn't know why.

'What are they doing?'

'We started tossing spells at each other and twice they overwhelmed us. The first time we all got hit with a jelly-legs jinx after we surrendered, so we could start again.'

'But the second time,' Martin said agitatedly, 'all three of us were thrown off our feet and into the wall, and then hit with more spells.'

'Well, that's a little mean,' Harry said.

'We'd kick their teeth in if we could, but we can't get close enough,' Williams said.

'We tried. That's when this happened,' Martin said, holding up his hands, which had just been reunited with their proper forearms.

'Ok, so what do you need me for?' Harry asked.

'_Take them down!'_ Wallace said.

'What?' Harry said laughing. 'Why do you need–'

'You're joking right?' Martin said. 'I've seen you duel before and you're awesome! You could totally take these guys.'

'Ohhh,' Harry said, unsurely. 'I don't know.'

'C'mon, Harry. I know you can take them.' Wallace said. 'They told us we might as well have been taken out at Hogwarts.'

Harry's eyes bulged slightly. 'They said that?' All three nodded gravely. 'Who are these guys?'

'MLE,' Martin said. 'They applied for Auror training but didn't pass the written exams.'

'They applied for next year's tests, but until then they take it out on the trainees that didn't fail the tests.'

Harry heard one of the MLE laugh through the doorway. Even their laughter sounded conceited. Harry nodded his head. Normally, Harry wouldn't want to get involved in such a situation, but in this case, he felt that someone should knock these guys down a peg. 'Ok, let's see what we can do.'

Harry followed the three guys into the Battlefield, where he found two young men he recognized from Hogwarts, though he was sure they were 7th years when he was just starting at Hogwarts. One of them he knew had been on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.

When he walked into the room, both of them froze and stared at him. The face of the one sitting in the corner's was frozen in the smile he'd been wearing. Harry stopped once he was a few feet inside the door, and put his hands in his pockets.

'Hey Ogilvie,' Martin said, 'Do you want go another round?'

They stayed silent for a moment, and then they finally seemed to come to their senses. 'W- what?' Ogilvie blabbered.

'Do you want to go another round?'

'Yeah, Oggie, let's go another round,' the other one said. 'Especially since they've found someone to hide behind.'

'We aren't going to hide behind him.' Wallace said angrily. 'I'm just tired of you two acting like Slytherin prefects on a power trip.'

'Hey, I was a Slytherin Prefect,' Ogilvie said angrily.

'Oh, what a coincidence.' Williams replied sarcastically.

'Calm down,' the other guy said, standing up. 'Let's not anyone do anything stupid… like running scared to Harry Potter for protection instead of learning how to duel.'

'Let's just duel,' Wallace said hotly.

'Well it's hardly fair now, is it Birch?' Ogilvie said. 'Four against two is hardly fair odds.'

'I'll sit out,' Martin said. 'My hands still aren't working right anyway.' The other two laughed darkly at this comment. Harry had to admit he was impressed. Not only had he never seen someone's hands reversed, but he had thought that only Malfoy was capable of such wildly arrogant behavior.

'Disarming spells only,' Williams said, as he took up an offensive stance. Harry deduced immediately why he was having trouble dueling. His stance would give away nearly every move he made.

'To hell with that,' Birch said. 'If I'm getting the chance to duel Harry Potter, I want to be able to tell my grandkids that he was no match for me when it came to a real duel.'

Harry felt another ping of irritation at him and his seemingly unending arrogance. 'That's fine with me,' Harry said. Both smirked at him.

'Nothing painful then,' Williams said, with a tone of finality.

Harry took a stance near the corner of the room, which was the most defensible position. Ogilvie waved his wand and several of the obstacles equipped into the room popped up. Harry stayed near the corner while everyone else took refuge. The first thing he noticed about everyone in the room was that they all looked around their shields on a regular basis. He filed this information away, knowing it would be useful again in the near future.

'OK, get ready.' Harry flexed his fingers around the Elder Wand and grinned. After years of being terrorized by Slytherins, he was now going to get a slight amount of payback.

'Go!'

Without wasting a second, Ogilvie reached around his shield and shot a jinx across the room, hitting the wall. A pointless maneuver, except Harry now knew exactly where he was. Harry waited a few seconds and then cast a disarming spell against the barrier that Ogilvie was behind, to keep him nervous.

Williams looked around his cover, waiting for one of them to peek out. When Birch did, he shot a stunning spell at him, which missed and hit his cover. It was no mystery they weren't winning any of these battles. All Harry would have to do was wait for one of them to pop out, and then stun them.

He waited for a few more seconds before stepping up out of the corner and leaning against a cover, with his wand trained on Ogilvie.

'Nothing from the great Harry Potter yet,' Birch said from behind his cover. 'Don't you have some kind of Order of Merlin?'

Harry remained quiet. Birch stuck his head out to find Harry and he found a stunner spell flying towards him. Birch barely made it back behind his cover, laughing the whole time.

_This is useless,_ Harry thought to himself. No one would have fights in these kind of circumstances. Harry waved his wand and all the obstacles disappeared. A few seconds of stumbling and scrambling later, Ogilvie shot a jelly-legs jinx at Wallace. The room was big enough for all of them to move left and right freely, which was good since the obstacles were gone. All of them now began dodging spells.

Harry blocked most of the spells that came at him with ease, giving him the ability to gauge how Ogilvie and Birch fought. Both of them telegraphed nearly every move they made. What helped them win duels had to be that their spells were well cast and very accurate. But in a real duel, Harry figured they wouldn't last long.

Wallace and Williams held their own well against them, but every spell that came at them caused them to panic slightly. They weren't anticipating moves at all and were constantly dodging rather than blocking, which meant they had no time to cast their own spells.

Harry conjured a chair in the middle of the room to block one spell going towards a completely unprepared Williams. The chair threw both of them off for a second, and then Harry sent it flying between Birch and Ogilvie. This threw them off for a moment as well, making them go on the defensive rather than just flinging spells ad nauseam.

Once they were on the defensive, Harry discovered that their ability to block spells was worse by far than either Wallace or Williams. Harry sent three quick Disarming spells at Ogilvie, one of which found its mark and made Ogilvie's wand fly across the room. Birch was then quickly overcome by Harry's combined leg-locker curse and Bat-Bogey hex.

Williams and Wallace both high-fived each other in celebration while Ogilvie helped Birch dispel the enchantments and regain his feet.

'Not so big and bad now, are you?' Williams said.

'You aren't,' Ogilvie said. 'He is,' he finished, pointing at Harry.

They began throwing insults at each other, one after another. Tempers were cropping up and Martin came back in to add his comments to the cacophony. Birch went so far as to repeat his insult from earlier.

'Stop!' he yelled, getting all their attention. 'This is ridiculous.'

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose. Here he was, 18 years old and barely a legal adult, watching grown men arguing like school children.

'Did any of you fight in the last war?' Harry asked. All of them just stared. 'I'm not trying to be condescending. I'm actually curious to know if any of you fought in the war.'

They all shook their heads. 'We were in hiding with our families,' Martin said, looking at Wallace and Williams.

'Well, to be honest,' Harry said, with a little anger mixing in with his frustration and worry about their futures. 'I don't think any of you would have made it out alive if you had.'

A hippogriff feather could have been heard hitting the floor.

'Do you any of you know how to block incoming spells?' They all nodded. 'Ok. Well, you never used it. Any of you.'

The expressions they wore brought a hilarious flashback of being in the fake Moody's DADA class, when they had all realized that they really had no idea what the world was really like.

'All of your spells are right. They're accurate and properly powered, and the wand work looks great. But you've all been dueling in this room too much. No one fights behind so much cover like that. And if you do, don't stay in one place for more than a few seconds. If you stay stationary, you might as well have a flag over your head saying "aim here".

The door behind Harry opened and Bigsby stepped in, smiling. He and Harry looked at each other for a few moments. 'What about giving their actions away?' he asked, looking at Harry and nodding encouragingly.

'Yeah… uh…. do you really watch whoever it is you practice dueling against?' Harry asked Williams.

'Well… yeah. I mean, when I see him I can – '

'No, do you really _watch? _Every move these two make, you can predict just by watching. It's in their eyes,' Harry said fervently, turning to Ogilvie and Birch. The latter was staring at Harry with an expression somewhere between anger and disbelief.

'Their eyes can't hide what they are about to do. You can see when they decide to cast a spell right before they do it. Let me show you.'

Harry moved across the room from Birch and stood square to him. 'Stun me,' he said confidently.

'What?'

'Stun me,' Harry repeated. Harry watched closely. Birch stood stock still for several seconds before his eyes bulged slightly and then narrowed as his arm started to come up. Harry had his shield charm up almost at the same time as Birch cast the stunner.

'Did you see it?' Bigsby said, moving closer. Everyone nodded, including Ogilvie. 'Actually _seeing and knowing _your enemy will make every spell you cast more effective.'

'How did you do that?!' Birch asked angrily.

'I told you. Your eyes,' Harry said. 'You narrow them in concentration right before you move.'

'I do not!' he continued, even angrier.

'Harry,' Bigsby interjected, 'Bashir wanted to see you and the other trainees before you leave today. You will be meeting with him in about half an hour. You can leave these gentlemen with me,' he finished. Harry nodded at them and received a jovial wave from Ogilvie, Wallace, and Martin.

Harry made his way back to Bashir's office, where he found the secretary batting her eyelids at one of the 3rd year trainees. Harry sat on the floor against a wall and closed his eyes. "Hurry up and wait" had never been Harry's style, but it seemed inevitable when dealing with Ministry business. Eventually the other trainees showed up along with Bashir, who immediately started talking.

'Ok, let's discuss for a moment,' Bashir said. 'As most of you know by now, we are preparing for an attack on Azkaban on Wednesday. We haven't had an attack of this… daring since the war, and we are not going to be taking it lightly.'

'Are any of us going to be allowed to go?' one middle-year trainee asked.

'Some,' he said, holding up his hand to forestall anyone else's inquiries. 'But the bulk of you will be getting field experience on patrol duty.'

'Patrol duty?' someone else asked.

'Yes,' Bashir said, starting to become agitated. Harry knew that one of his pet peeves was being interrupted mid-instructions. 'I understand that is not in the middle of what's going on, but it's something that needs to be done and there isn't anyone better to take up the torch on this one.'

'We want real experience!' somebody said. Harry stayed in his spot on the floor, listening to the other trainees complain that they wanted to go to Azkaban.

'How can we prove we are ready to progress to third year? A real wizard battle is the best way to–'

'It is the worst way possible to prove that.' Bashir said, cutting across them.

'How can it be the worst way? It's literally an Auror proving ground?'

'Have you ever seen a friend's eyes after being hit with Avada Kedavra?' Harry said evenly from the floor. Most couldn't see him, but the few that could pointedly looked away when they saw who had said it. The area was silent except for the subtle murmur of activity coming from the squad room.

No one said anything, as Harry had figured would happen. None of them had yet been in situation where they may have to watch their friends die, and the prospect of having to face that sobered them up quickly.

'You will be supplementing the patrolling MLE department. Anyone who is going with us already knows their roles, so please be available tomorrow evening when we head to Azkaban. The remainder of you, please be here Wednesday morning to follow the Head of MLE, who will be here with your assignments. For now, continue your usual activities.'

Bashir dismissed them and most went back to their day's activities. Harry waited around for a few minutes while Bashir and some of the older Aurors talked quietly. After a couple of minutes, Bashir looked around and found Harry. He waved him over twice before Harry realized he was being waved over.

'Hey, Harry!' Proudfoot said when he joined them.

'Hi,' he replied unsurely. Why he was a part of this soiree he wasn't sure.

'We are going to go scope out positions at Azkaban. Are you going to go with us?'

'Yeah. That's why I was sticking around.'

'OK, good,' Bashir said. 'You do understand that in your role, you most likely won't be in the battle. The entrance is protected very thoroughly.'

'I know,' he replied. 'I'd like to take part if I can, but I'll do what I need first.'

'Excellent. Go collect anything you may need and we will meet in five minutes in the Atrium.'

'Can I ask something?' Harry said, as everyone else bolted away.

'Sure,' Bashir replied.

'Why did you want me to go if you already know where you need me? Why am I… I don't know how to say it… "special" is the only word I can think of.'

Bashir smirked slightly and looked at Proudfoot, who just shook his head. 'Honestly "special" is a good word for it.'

'I don't want to be treated differently than–'

'Oh I know that, Harry. But… let me be honest with you.' Bashir breathed deeply and continued. 'I'm technically your teacher and supervisor so I'm not supposed to tell you things like this, but you value realism like I do.'

'You are not the most talented Auror to come through training here, but it's only technicalities that make that true. However, you have more potential than anyone I've ever worked with except for maybe Mad-Eye. He was just born to do this job. I want you with us on these kinds of assignments for three reasons.'

'One, it's good practice for you, if you were ever to be Head Auror, which I think may be in your future. Two, since you are technically assigned to field duty and we need manpower, you get volunteered. Three, Kingsley trusts you, you're incredibly talented, and the whole world knows that you are beyond exceptional when under attack.'

Harry took a second to take it all in. Bashir was right about Harry valuing realism, but he had a hard time accepting the compliments. In any case, Bashir was giving him what he wanted, so he just nodded.

The meeting broke and Harry headed to a desk to write a letter to Ginny, telling her not to expect him soon. He found a Ministry owl to deliver it and then departed for the Atrium. He double and triple checked that he had his cloak, pocket knife, his moleskin pouch, and the glasses Ginny had given him.

Bashir, Proudfoot, Dawlish, and two others he didn't know then met him at the apparition point. Bashir gave him instructions to get to the island, since not anyone could reach it. A minute later, Harry finally appeared on a flat slab of concrete on an island in the middle of the English Channel. Water stretched in every direction except directly in front of him, where he could see a rocky island devoid nearly completely of life save the moss on the rocks.

Bashir took a deep breath and said, 'I love the air out at sea.'

'No thanks,' Dawlish said, shaking his head. 'I prefer being somewhere I didn't have to breathe water.'

They started forward, towards what seemed to be nothing. They walked onward over the rocky ground for long enough that Harry began question either Bashir's sanity, or perhaps his own. About that time, Bashir stopped near the stump of an old rotten tree. He stepped on the old stump and held up his wand. A nearby voice spoke in a voice that sounded like it should be coming from a speaker.

'Welcome. You have arrived at Azkaban. If you have an appointment, please state your access phrase. If you are here and shouldn't be, please stay where you are and a guard will come escort you to the Ministry of Magic to face your charges of Trespassing on Ministerial Property.'

'Magic is not might. Magic is the gift to shape and improve the world.' Bashir said.

They stood still for several seconds, the sound of waves slapping rock echoing all around them.

'Thank you. You may enter,' the voice said. At once, a gate appeared in front of them. No other fence was connected to the gate, but as soon as it opened, Harry watched an enormous structure also appear out of nowhere.

From what he could tell, it was a square tower that was easily 300 feet tall, with windows evenly spaced on all sides. The stone bore the damage from hundreds of years of sea water and salty air. At the base of the tower, on the side facing them, was a doorway wider than it was tall, which was impressive as it had to be at least twelve feet tall.

'Ok, let's go.' Bashir motioned them forward. Harry looked around the flat, blank courtyard, wondering where anyone would be able to find cover in a battle. They made their way across half the courtyard, then Bashir stopped and looked around.

'Well, this will do.'

'It will?' Harry asked, looking around at the lack of… everything.

'Oh sure!' Proudfoot said. 'We will have to create some objects here and there, but otherwise it should be fine.'

The group started working feverishly to create natural looking objects scattered everywhere. Harry mostly followed the others around, lending whatever aid was needed. After an hour, rocks in a litany of sizes littered the courtyard, as well as several old and decrepit looking trees. Cover was certainly there in abundance now, but Harry noticed a flaw in this idea.

'Proudfoot,' he said after a couple of minutes looking around. 'I don't know how reliable these hiding places are going to be.'

'Why not?'

'I know at least two, if not more, have spent time here. They'll know something is going on when they see all the rocks.'

'Incoming prisoners don't see this part of the island. They are blinded during their trip so they can't determine their path.'

'Oh,' Harry said. 'What about the windows?'

'Cosmetic,' Bashir said. 'Inmates can't actually see the courtyard through them. Most of them are 2-way mirrors. Five hundred years ago, it was a way for them to watch themselves as they changed while inside.'

They all spread out around the courtyard and took up positions facing the gate. Harry watched from the front door while the others went from spot to spot, rehearsing casting spells at the entrance. Harry wondered vaguely how they would see him when the time came if he was behind the door, or what would protect him out in the open in front of the door. Fortunately, Bashir saw him examining his surroundings.

'There is an iron grate that lowers when the building is in lockdown. You'll be able to see from behind that.'

'Ok, I was wondering about that.'

Harry grabbed the ancient, rusted, circular handle and pushed. The door didn't budge an inch or creek even. Bashir chuckled slightly, and Harry realized that it probably looked stupid to simply try to push open the door of one of the most secure structures in the country.

'It takes someone on both sides to allow the doors to open.' he said, smiling.

Bashir walked up, knocked three times and waited. A knock from the opposite side sounded, which Bashir listened to intently. Once it was over, Bashir knocked again in a very specific pattern and then placed his wand hand against the door. A few seconds later, at least 20 clicks sounded, each with its own distinct sound, and the door slowly swung open.

'Tour, anyone?' Bashir said pleasantly. They all followed him into what had to be the most pristinely ancient room Harry had ever seen. The age around him was unmistakable, but great effort had been taken to preserve what was there, rather than allowing it to fall into disrepair.

Once inside, Harry saw the man that had been on the other side of the door. His appearance, middle aged, bearded, and dressed in clean robes, was greatly at odds with the dank smell and steady sound of dripping water.

'Good day, Mr. Hutton' Bashir said brightly. Hutton didn't say anything, but nodded politely, shut the door after they had entered, and methodically started locking all the locks with his wand individually.

'Hasn't been able to speak in years,' Proudfoot whispered in Harry's ear. 'Attacked by Death Eaters who cursed his vocal chords off because he wouldn't tell where the Ministry had set up an ambush for Igor Karkaroff.

Harry winced and looked at the man again, who smiled and nodded to him when he noticed Harry looking at him. Once the door had been closed and had shut out the sound of the sea, Harry could hear moaning echoing lightly around the chamber at the end of the corridor they were standing in, as well as footsteps heading towards them.

Bashir waved them forward. After about fifty feet, the corridor opened up into the main part of the tower. Cells lined all four sides of the tower, stretching all the way to the top of the 300 foot spire. No staircases were visible, but a guard circled the walkway around each floor. As Harry surveyed the tower, a drop of what he hoped was water landed on his glasses.

'Welcome to Azkaban,' said someone Harry hadn't noticed. 'Is there something wrong, Mr. Bashir?'

Harry surveyed the inhabitants of a nearby cell while Bashir explained the situation to the man, who turned out to be the newly appointed warden of Azkaban. Harry walked around the ground floor. Most of the cells were filled with sleeping inmates. Harry had nearly made his way around the room when there was an unexpected occurrence.

'Potter!' said a belabored voice from behind him.

One of the inmates he hadn't recognized had turned out to be Jugson. He was at the Department of Mysteries the night that Sirius died. After being broken out during the second war, he was apprehended during a Ministry raid soon after the end of the war.

Bashir and the others immediately stopped talking and diverted their attention. Harry slowly crossed the space between them as Jugson slowly got to his feet. The rusty squeaks of the twin-sized cot echoed around the chamber. He hobbled to the bars of his cell and then slowly drew himself up to his full height. Despite Jugson being at least five inches taller, Harry stared right back into the gaunt eyes that stared at him. Jugson gave him a dirty, crooked smile.

'Jugson!' the Warden shot. 'I've told you that–'

'Go stuff yourself. One of the few rights left to me is using my mouth as I see fit!'

Harry turned, looked at the warden and shrugged. The warden seemed to get the message and just waited.

'Is there something I can help you with?' Harry asked, turning back to Jugson.

'I'm surprised to see you here,' Jugson replied in a gravelly low voice. Apparently he hadn't used his voice very often.

'Why is that?'

'You were supposed to be dead already.'

'Well I suppose that Carrow isn't the leader you all believed him to be then,' Harry said matter-of-factly.

'Well, be prepared for the last step then.' Jugson turned slowly to head back to his cot.

'What step?' Harry asked taking a step forward. Bashir and Proudfoot stepped closer as well.

'Never you mind,' Jugson said, as he sat down on the cot. 'You'll see. Breathe in an out while you can. Your last puff of air will be sooner than you think.'

With that, he lay back down and fell silent once more. Harry turned to look at Bashir, who wore a confused and surprised expression. Not able to linger, they moved on with the inspection, but Harry's mind stayed with Jugson's last comment. Something about it bothered him, as if it had a clue hidden within it. Whatever it was, if anything, was escaping Harry completely.

They finished the walk around of Azkaban and departed back for the Ministry. They arrived a little after dinner time. Harry received some last minute instructions from Bashir and then departed for home. Between the attacks at the Quidditch match, the encounter in Ottery St. Catchpole, the werewolves, this threat of an attack on Azkaban, and his apparent, pending demise, the last several days had been very busy. The 26th was just less than 48 hours away, which meant the 31st, Harry's last day with Ginny, was just one week away.

Harry arrived at his flat, grabbed a change of clothes and his toothbrush. There was a good chance he may end up sleeping at the Burrow tonight. Luckily, part of Bashir's final instructions to him included taking the following morning off. He would meet the team at the Ministry at 4 pm to plan and prepare before heading to Azkaban for the night.

Hermione was at home with her parents, trying to get re-acquainted and talk about their impending family addition, so Ron was sure to be a little surly and Ginny was going to be in desperate need of a break from him.

Harry made sure to grab everything he needed for the following evening and dropped his things into an overnight bag. He was just about to leave the apartment when a nagging instinct pulled at him. He wasn't sure what it was, but something was telling him to take the Resurrection Stone. It was now the only remaining thing in the safe in his room. His parents' box was a safe of its own and was on the shelf. Recent attempts with the box had yielded no new results.

He retrieved the ring and placed in a side pouch on the inside of the bag. He magically sealed and then left his flat. He arrived at the Burrow moments later to find an excited Ginny, like he'd guessed, and a surprisingly upbeat Ron.

'What happened?' she said urgently, hugging him and then surveying him in a very Molly-like manner. Harry only then noticed she was still wearing the jeans. 'Your letter said not to expect you and not to worry.'

'So naturally, she's been worried all afternoon,' Ron said, grabbing a roll off the table. 'Annoying, that was.'

'Shut it! So what happened?'

Harry recounted his day; the discovery of the house and the list basically detailing what had happened to him all summer, and the coming events. Ron and Ginny listened particularly to his description of Azkaban, as neither of them had ever seen it.

'Jugson?' Ginny repeated once Harry had reached that point in his anecdote. 'Wasn't he at the Ministry that night?'

'That's him, yes.' Harry said. 'He was captured earlier this summer.'

'So, he said beware the last part?' Ron asked.

'Something like that. I forget his exact wording but that was basically it.'

Ginny and Ron sat with him at the kitchen table while he ate the soup and bread that Molly had saved for him from dinner, and which was excellent.

'What does it mean?'

'I don't know,' Harry told her. They all sat in silence thinking for a moment. Eventually Molly came to usher them into the sitting room to listen to the Wizarding Wireless Network. They were supposed to be airing a broadcast from Kingsley about the new laws being proposed. Harry had heard this already, so he kept his focus on Ginny most of the time.

It was difficult to keep his focus off her jeans and the curves they brought out. Several times he'd had to tear his eyes away from her to answer a question. However, his eyes never got lost on the return trip to her.

Kingsley's deep voice eventually signed off for the night sometime near 10 pm. Molly and Arthur soon retired for bed. Before they did, Ginny told them they would be taking a walk and promised to stay inside the protective barriers of the Burrow. Ron was going to his room to write Hermione a letter.

Harry and Ginny stepped outside and made a curvy path around the yard of the Burrow, talking about whatever came to mind. It was immensely enjoyable to be able to spend time with Ginny. He had been so busy lately, it seemed like he never had time for her, so now he was taking every advantage afforded to him.

'What are we going to do next week?' Ginny asked quietly, as they made their second lap around the house. They'd been hand in hand nearly the entire time, but Harry could sense the tension in her.

'I… I don't know,' he replied softly. 'I'm going to miss you so much.'

'I wonder if McGonagall will reinstate the old rules?'

'The ones about SeventhYears being allowed to leave?' Ginny nodded and he breathed deeply. 'I don't know. There will probably be a lot of rule changes this year.'

'But it's safer than it had been in decades,' she said earnestly. Surely they'll see sense.'

'Not likely,' scoffed Harry.

'At least we have those pieces of parchment that Hermione made us.'

'That's true. We can basically talk day and night with those.'

'What about Quidditch matches?' Ginny asked. 'Will you come see me play?'

'Absolutely! I wouldn't miss it for anything.'

Ginny smiled and pressed up against him as they walked. Harry kissed her hair and put his arm around her. They walked like this for several more moments until Harry felt the tension come back. He could always tell when she was thinking about something she didn't like because her whole body would tense up.

'What is it?' he asked quietly.

'Huh? Oh nothing.' she said unconvincingly.

'Ginny,' he replied disapprovingly. 'I know you well enough at this point.'

She paused, trying valiantly to form the words that evaded her. 'Oh, this stupid thing at Azkaban worries me.'

'I understand,' he said calmly. This was apparently not what Ginny heard.

'I know, but you never take your own safety into account and now you are literally standing there as bait?! It's dangerous!'

'I know,' he continued.

'No, you don't… wait, what?'

'You're right. It is dangerous and probably a little stupid, but we know that it will work.'

'So… wait. You're agreeing with me?'

'Yes. I rarely care about my own safety and standing as bait is certainly risky.'

'So you are agreeing with me, but you are still going to do it?'

'I'm sorry, but yes. It's probably going to be the safest "attack" I've ever been in.'

'Well, I still don't like it,' she said quickly. 'What if something goes wrong?'

'I don't know. We will have to improvise.'

Ginny stopped walking, turned and looked at him. 'Improvise?! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard.'

Harry just nodded and looked back at her. After several seconds under her blazing gaze, he smiled, hoping to diffuse some tension, and she scoffed.

'Ugh! I guess I'll have to get used to it,' she snapped, and continued on their walk.

Harry smiled even wider and considered just how weighted that statement was. 'Yes,' he said, surely. 'You will have to get used to it. I'm never going to go anywhere, so you'll have to get used to all of me.'

This softened her anger slightly, and she turned back to him with a reluctant smile on her face. She kissed him lightly on the lips and put her arms around his waist. 'I suppose you're right.'

With the half moon shining down on them and the sounds of the night all around them, they stood outside of Harry's favorite place in the world, where he kissed the girl he had basically promising his never-ending love, to and the only thing he was scared of was how he was ever going to keep her happy for the rest of his life.


	33. Ch 32 Force

**Greetings! Next chapter is up and I do hope you enjoy it. This is the unedited version. I had considered looking through it myself again tonight but I'm tired. So the edited version will be up soon. **

**Thanks again. **

**Please enjoy.**

Ch. 32 Force

'I wish we could stay at your flat tonight' Ginny moaned in the sitting room. 'Mum and Dad would go ballistic if you stayed in my room.'

'I know, but I don't have to be in until 4 tomorrow. So you can wake me up first thing in the morning and we'll have all day together.'

Ginny smiled and put her arms around his neck. She kissed him once lightly on the lips. Harry ran his hand through her long red hair and pressed into her kiss. She inhaled lightly and pushed back putting her hands on the back of his untidy hair. Harry felt her tongue run along his lower lip. He opened his mouth to allow entry but she pulled back with a chuckle.

'You're such a tease' he growled softly.

She chuckled again and moved her lips to his neck. Chills ran up and down Harry's spine as she kissed the spots she knew would drive him nearly insane. His knees started to give out when she moved to his ear and lightly ran her teeth across it.

Harry inhaled quickly making Ginny laugh in his ear filling it with warm air. 'I know your buttons' she breathed softly sending more chills flying up his spine.

'Yes you do' he said back as he placed his hands on the small of her back. 'I wish …'

Harry ran up her side over her ribs into her hair. He pulled her hair slightly making her face up to him and he place his lips just barely away from hers.

'… I knew yours as well as …'

He press his left hand onto the back of her head crush her lips to his and used his right band to press her body against his. Harry poured everything he felt for her into the kiss. She wrapped he arms tightly around him again. Harry lifted her off her feet and spun slightly and pressed her against the nearby wall.

They stayed there for several seconds, locked into their own world not caring that Ron had just descended the stairs and walked right by them. Harry opened his eyes slowly and smiled at the girl looking at him. Happiness had to be radiating from him. The blazing look that Harry had come to love was in her eyes until Ron spoke.

'I'd care usually… but I'm too tired to care tonight.' Both Harry and Ginny's heads whipped around to see him standing in the middle of the sitting room looking at them. 'Normally I'd start yelling but I'm just too tired. So I'm going to bed'

He walked right past them without even giving Harry a dirty look. After he ascended the first few flights of stairs, they looked back at each other and started laughing. Harry set her back on the ground slowly. She kissed him one more time and then started to slowly ascend the stairs.

'Goodnight Harry' she said alluringly while turning around to look at him over her shoulder. She was still wearing her jacket from their walk but he knew she'd put it on last second after he shower so she was only her bra under it. She slowly started unzipping it when she walked into her room and shut the door.

Harry took a deep breath. He gathered his wits and sat back down on the sofa. He ran over the procedures for tomorrow in his head at least four times. The idea of losing someone else crept into his mind unwillingly which brought with it, thoughts of his parents, Sirius, and everyone else. Trying to shake those thoughts from his mind, he fixed himself a cup of tea and ascended the stairs to Bill's old room.

He laid down for nearly an hour staring at the ceiling trying futilely to let sleep overcome him. Feeling his battle with futility was long lost, he got back out of bed and descended the stairs. He wound his way to the kitchen and made another cup of tea. Since no one else was round, Harry made his tea the way he'd always liked it.

He heated up the water with his wand since he had no patience for the stove right now, and mixed a few drops of lemon juice, some honey, and just a drop of pepper. None of his friends could stand honey and pepper in their tea so when he got the chance to drink it like that, he always took advantage of it.

He sat at the kitchen table barely sipping his tea from the heat with silence practically yelling at him from all around. The prospect of walking into a planned battle tomorrow was greatly unsettling him and he couldn't figure out why. He'd been in dozens of battles in the past but nearly all of them had been literally thrown at him.

Apparently the difference between resourcefulness and resolve was foreknowledge. He finished his tea and put his cup in the sink. The tink of porcelain against the sink sounded like an explosion in the quiet of the house. He went back to the sitting room and clicked on the radio. He stood by the large window looking out onto the grass field that ran down to the river.

The light breeze swaying the tall grass was oddly peaceful. A owl flitted across the top of the grass, probably chasing down a mouse. He wouldn't have probably stayed focused on the field but something on the radio caught his attention.

'… continuance of our programs over the summer. Every Monday, we read letters written to loved ones. Some are alive and well, some are in Azkaban, and some are beyond our help now. A great deal were written to our savior Harry Potter but also to others who saved lives as well. I believed from the beginning in Harry Potter but he was not the only one fighting and we pay homage to all those as well.'

'Our first letter was written to a lost loved one from London…'

Harry listened as the DJ read several letters to loved ones who were killed over the course of the war. One was an innocent bystander but a couple were murdered for trying to aid the Order and a tortured muggle. Harry found it difficult to listen to the stories of the people he couldn't save but he was compelled to do so. It felt right to stand and … hurt … those faceless, lost innocents who couldn't feel anymore.

He was unsure of how long he really stood there but the next thing that fully drew his attention was a letter written to an Auror whose name the author couldn't recall.

'This next letter stands for itself' the DJ said before clearing his throat. 'To the one who saved us all those years ago. During the first war, an auror saved myself and my family from four Death Eaters trying to get something from us. To this day, I can't explain where he came from or how he did it, but he saved myself, my husband who was very sick at the time, and out two children. Both of children have gone through Hogwarts and our oldest, my only daughter is married with her first baby on the way. Thanks to that brave man, I'm going to be a grandmother.'

The DJ took a deep breath and continued. It was clear to the shallow breathing that this letter was getting to him.

'I found after that war was over that the man who nearly sacrificed himself for my family… his family was killed for his actions in saving mine. I cried for a week. I won't say the man's name but every year, I visit his family's grave on the day of his wife's birthday: August 24th. Hopefully by the time this is read, we will have visited again. I thank God for that man everyday and hope that he finds happiness in this life. He deserves it more than anyone. So, if you're hearing this now, please now how much we love you and that you are forever welcome in our home. Sincerely, Lucy.'

Harry felt a smile come to his lips. Here was enough reason alone to always keep fighting and never give up. Knowing that there was always someone else who fought evil made him feel exceedingly warm. Knowing that there are people who still felt true thankfulness at the actions of someone like this Auror made Harry practically giddy.

'Makes you glad we did what we did huh?' said a quiet voice from behind Harry. He turned around to find Ron standing on the stairs looking at the radio. 'Kinda makes it all worth it, dunnit.'

Harry turned back to the window and looked at the swaying grass. 'Yes' he said strongly.

Ron descended the last two stairs and found a place on the sofa as Harry moved to an armchair.

'What are you still doing up?' he asked Harry.

'Can't sleep. Mind is going too much.'

Ron nodded and yawned. 'I understand'

'You do?' Harry said with a smile.

'Git' Ron muttured and tossed a pillow at him.

'What about you?' Harry asked placing the pillow behind his neck.

'Same thing, really. Hermione is trying to kill me slowly.' Ron said with a sigh.

'What?'

'I don't like being away from her. I get anxious.'

'I certainly understand that' Harry said.

'Harry? Can I ask you something?'

'Of course, mate. Ask anything' Harry said confused.

'Have you and Ginny…. have you guys …'

Harry saw him struggling for words and deduced quickly why he was stumbling over each word.

'No' he said quickly. 'No we haven't … done that yet.'

'Oh ok…. Ok good' Ron replied unsteadily. They sat in the sitting room in what was probably the most awkward silence that ever existed between them. Harry felt the need to at least say something.

'Have you and Hemione?'

'NO' he responded loudly enough that it startled Harry. 'Sorry. No'

Another awkward silence expanded between them.

'Thought about it?' Harry asked him.

'Day and night it feels like.'

'Yea me too sometimes.' Harry replied.

Ron turned and looked at him with a stern expression. 'Oh… I mean… not … oh just shut up!'

Ron laughed and eased up.

'Harry?'

'Yes Ron?'

'What the bloody hell are we going to do if they want to do it?'

'I really have no idea'

'Well you aren't any help' Ron said sitting back on the sofa again.

'Oh ok. Well let me tell you just how I'll start having sex with your sister for the first time' Harry said sitting up like he was about to tell a life altering story.

Ron jolted so hard he sent the pillow in his lap flying across the room. 'Merlin's beard Harry, I really will curse you'

'You sort of asked for it that time'

Ron looked at him for a moment trying to find a retort but eventually gave up. 'Fair enough.'

They sat in the quiet sitting room in companionable silence that could only exist between two best friends. Harry watched Ron nonchalantly for some time and noticed that his eyes would circle back to the window and each time he would rub his hands together. Once he saw this, Harry could practically watch the tension drip off of him.

'You're waiting for an owl aren't you? Scared of what Hermione is saying to you?'

'No, that's not it' Ron said unconvincingly. Harry made a show of sitting back up and looking him full in the face with an un-fooled expression. 'Ok yes. Her house isn't far from here for an owl and she should have replied by now.'

'Worried you said something to make her mad?'

'No!' he replied strongly. 'I was actually worried whether she was safe or not but now I'm worried about that. Thanks a lot, Harry!'

Harry laughed and apologized when they heard a tapping on the window. Ron leapt from his seat and crossed the room. When he opened the window, Pigwidgeon shot inside and started making an impressive amount of noise for such a small owl. Ron swiped through the air three times before he finally managed to get a hold o pig and then muttered 'Git'

Ron removed the letter, tore it open, and immediately started reading. After quickly mouthing the first few lines of the letter, he visibly relaxed making Harry smile even more.

'I'm terribly curious but I have a feeling that I probably don't want the full details' Harry said standing to stretch and yawn.

'Probably not' he replied as he folded the letter back up.

'Ron? Why don't you two have some of those pieces of parchment like Ginny and I do? It's much quicker.'

'We do' he replied with a sigh just as he managed to replace the letter in the envelope.

'Oh… okay? Why don't you – '

'Like I said, she's trying to kill me slowly?'

Harry thought for a second but still couldn't discern his meaning. 'I still don't understand.'

'You know how she's muggle born right?' Ron asked.

'I was vaguely aware of that fact, yes. Why?'

'She thinks it's more romantic to actually right letters to each other.'

'Bad luck mate' Harry said clapping him on the back. However, at the moment, a third party joined them.

'Not to break up this heart-felt, male bonding moment but… do you think you could keep the bird quiet?' Ginny had descended the stairs having been apparently woken by Pig's chirping.

'I'd silence him permanently if Hermione wouldn't bite my head off for it.' Ron shot back quickly. Harry smiled.

'Here, I'll do it for you' Ginny said pulling her wand out of her pocket apparently eager to express her ability to use magic. Ron panicked and snatched him off the arm of the sofa where he had been eating treats off of.

'Oh no you won't' he snarled while Pig chirped even louder. Harry took Pig and part soothed him and part saved him from certain suffocation. Despite how Ron complained about him, just as he had been with Scabbers at the time, he'd be very upset if something were to happen to him.

'Then keep it down!'

'Go back to bed!'

'I was in bed!'

'Well then –'

'Guys' Harry interrupted. 'Not that I wouldn't probably enjoy watching my best friend and my girlfriend dueling right here in the sitting room, perhaps we could save it for another time.'

Ginny pointed her wand at them in a threatening manner and ascended the stairs. Ron huffed and turned back to Harry who was smiling broadly.

'Oh go jump in the lake!' he snapped taking Pig back from him and then he went up the stairs as well.

Harry fixed another cup of tea and then climbed the stairs. He tried lying down for a few minutes but could not get comfy. He decided to pull the armchair in the room over to the window and sat there gazing out the window. The events of the last few months since Hogwarts played through his mind.

Throughout it all, Ginny played the most prominent role. He remembered their first kiss after the battle was over, the night in the lake, and the first night they spent together at his flat. Ron and Hermione had their own additions to this summer that was without a doubt the best he'd ever had. But what he contemplated most was all his encounters with danger over the summer. He'd hoped to have a relatively large amount of peace before diving headlong into that world again. Unfortunately, Carrow had left him no choice.

Luckily, the casualties had been next to minimal compared to the war, but they still weighed heavily on Harry's conscience. Savage, the Auror trainees, and most of all, the innocent muggles just a short time ago in Otter St. Catchpole. Just thinking about the injustice stirred anger deep inside him, inside the place that threatened a loss of control every time it came into play.

Finally he came to the events of the day and what was soon to pass. In that moment, Harry made a vow to himself, that regardless to what happened tomorrow night; Amycus Carrow would not be walking free by midnight of Thursday morning.

He started going over everything that was in place for tomorrow night and the plans to be used and the contingency plans that covered everything from a Tsunami to what to do in the event that they bring an army of Acromantula. It was then that sleep finally found him, and he fell into an uneasy sleep filled with dreams of Carrow and he playing Wizard's chess with giant spiders as the chess pieces.

He finally woke up from a particularly unsettling moment of the leg of a giant spider tapping him on the shoulder when he opened his eyes to see he was nearly nose to nose with a sleepy looking Ginny. Harry shifted around quickly in confusion for a few seconds.

'Whoa Harry, it's ok' Ginny said placing both her hands on his cheeks. 'Calm down it's just me. Are you ok?'

Harry rubbed his eyes for a second and nodded through a yawn. 'Yea, I'm ok. Just a … weird dream.'

'Want to talk about it?' she asked.

'Not really. It was more disturbing than ominious this time.'

She laughed and ran a hand through his hair as she sat in his lap. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her chest. If he laid still like that for long, he would probably go blissfully back to sleep.

'I heard you muttering through the door' Ginny said softly and she ran his hands through his already untidy hair.

'I thought I had a silencing charm on the door?'

'I took it off.'

'Why?'

'Because I can' she replied with a smile.

Harry snuggled into her chest even more with a sigh. 'I could wake up like this every day.'

'I could too. Though, I couldn't put my head on your lap without it being slightly suggestive.'

'What?' Harry said sitting up to look at her.

'Well… you head is on my boob the least I could do is lay mine on your lap in return'

'Oh' Harry said realizing the sudden change in subject. 'I suppose you could do that'

He quickly snuggled back into her chest. She laughed and hit him playfully on top of the head. They sat like that long enough that Harry did In fact fall back to sleep.

Ginny played with Harry's hair while he snoozed wandering all the while if she would get the chance to ever do it again. _Stupid_ she berated herself. _Don't think that!_ She definitely notice an increase to her pessimistic side since Fred's death. She really needed to do better about it.

She could practically hear Fred scolding her. _Sheesh sis, lighten up. Not even Mum can be that much of a downer. _She continued to let Harry sleep against her cherishing every moment. Knowing he was hours from walking willingly into a confrontation reminded her of just how closely she'd come to losing him.

Her impending departure the following week brought forth another deal she'd made with herself as well. They'd come close to being together several times but each time, they had both been hesitant about it. She was immensely glad he cared so much about how she felt but she wasn't sure she could go wait all year before another chance presented itself.

She had nearly come to a decision when she heard footsteps on the stairs. She hopped up quickly causing Harry to nearly fall face first out of the chair. She had just caught his head with both hands as it landed between her legs and the door flew open. Ginny looked at the door, sure that her Mum would walk in to see the predicament she was in with panic on her face. Fortunately it was just Hermione.

'Hey, Harry I didn't know – ' she stopped midsentence to survey the situation. Moments after she entered, Harry woke up and whipped his head around in confusion again coming to a stop on Hermione with her bewildered expression.

'What?' He said sleepily and Hermione burst into laughed and closed the door.

'I'm sorry Harry' Ginny said repositioning herself in his lap.

'You're sorry?' Hermione said sitting down on the bed. 'Shouldn't he be sorry?'

'I'm the one that got up so fast'

'I bet he will too'

'Hermione?!'

'Sorry' she said pulling back. 'Blame your brother. He corrupted me.'

'I know better than that' Harry muttered into Ginny's shirt.

'Well getting away from my brother's sex life… What's up 'Mione?'

'What? Oh! Your Mum wanted me to come get you. Breakfast is almost ready.'

'Oh ok. Harry are you hungry?'

He groaned longingly making them both scoff. 'We will be down in a moment.'

'Don't be too long' Hermione said getting up from the bed and making for the door. 'She'll probably get curious.'

'Noted' Harry mumbled. Hermione left and Harry picked his head up. 'Was my head … was my head in your –'

'Yes it was' she said with an uneasy smile.

'Sorry. I did get up really fast.'

'That's ok. I didn't if it makes you feel better.'

She gave him a wickedly crooked smile and pressed closer to him. 'What's would that make me feel _better?'_

She pushed her lips to his feeling him take her into his arms. He hands lay over the thin sliver of skin between the hem of her shirt and the top of her shorts. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to crawl onto the bed and let whatever happened happen. Unfortunately, she knew she didn't have that kind of time.

But she wasn't able to break her lips from his, especially when he coaxed her mouth open and their tongues started finding their favorite sensitive spots and pressure on her told her that Harry had in fact _gotten up_. Ginny put a hand on the back of Harry's head and used his hair to pull her even closer to him. His hand found her ribcage and smoothly but firmly worked its way up.

When it reached where her bra would normally be, he moved his hand to her back and raked his fingernails down her back making her gasp. Her back arched forcing their mouths apart but Harry wasted no time in finding the crook of her neck that he knew would raise chill bump over her entire body.

Warmth was spreading through her entire body as Harry's lips and tongue drove her to the point of insanity. It was then she noticed just how far up her leg Harry's other hand already was.

'Harry I want you' she whispered hoarsely.

'You have me' He whispered back. 'Till the end of time'

She sighed and pulled back. 'I'm sure you've worked on that line for quite some time and it was good and all, but do you think you could be a randy teenager for a moment instead of the supremely, level-headed, self controlled hero.'

He looked at her with the most unreadable expression. His face flitted from confusion to excitement and then to what had to be described as downright fear before he spoke again.

'What right now?'

'No you great prat!' she hit him on the head again but not nearly as playful this time.

'Ow! I'm sorry. I'm not just used to … well any of this really.'

'I know. Me either. But I think I may be ready.'

'Ok. Well, do you want to talk about it now or should we discuss it over breakfast?'

She jumped up again giving him an outraged and amused expression. She crossed the room and was about to exit when she noticed he hadn't stood up yet. 'Are you coming?'

'Yes. I just… ah … need a moment.'

'Oh' she giggled. 'Ok I'll see you downstairs.'

She stepped outside and quietly shut the door. She descended to her room, put on a bra and more appropriate pair of sleep pants before heading to the kitchen.

'Good morning, Ginny' her mother greeted her. 'Where is Harry?'

'He just got up' she said with a mischievous smile. Hermione looked at her questioningly but Ginny just shook her head. 'He'll be down in a minute.'

Harry joined them a few moments later with a punch drunk smile on his face. Mum asked if he was feeling ok which he assured her that he was. He was a little more down-to-earth after that encounter. They sat together for breakfast for the first time in quite a while making Ginny quite content with herself. She was doing her best not to think about why he was able to enjoy this time with her but a couple of times it seeped into her thoughts.

After breakfast, Harry asked if they could just lounge around the Burrow for a while. It had been too long since he was able to enjoy being in his favorite place in the world and Ginny was most agreeable to let him enjoy it today. Everyone soon left for their various professions soon leaving Ginny and Harry basically alone. Mum occasionally bustled through the house and she suspected that it was in order to keep a frequent eye on them rather than the ruse of gathering dirty laundry. The last four trips through the house, she'd carried no more than enough to want using both hands.

By 10 a.m., he and Ginny had not even left the sitting room. Engrossed in conversation of a variety of topics, they had stayed on the sofa with Harry's head in her lap while he explained something complicated he'd learned in Auror Training. She didn't understand anything more than it was magical theory but immensely enjoyed hearing Harry tell it to her.

After a delicious lunch spaghetti and meat sauce of Harry's making, They decided that the best stress reliever for both of them was a trip around the Quidditch pitch. Ginny still couldn't believe she owned her very own Cleansweep 3XT. Sure it was older but it was still one of the best brooms in existence. It easily outstripped her old Cleansweep which Harry was riding.

Harry's watch alarm started ringing in the middle of a particularly heated lap around the pitch making Ginny became nervous almost instantly. So nervous in fact that she nearly flew directly into a tree. Harry made his way to the ground followed shortly thereafter by Ginny.

When she hit solid earth, she took the last steps and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. Harry chuckled slightly and put his arms around her waist. Ginny loved the way it felt with his hands on her hips holding her close. It was such a familiarly, intimate act that always made her relax.

Harry took their brooms and let them fall to the ground. Being completely unimpeded now, she buried her face into his neck breathing in the scent of him which was somewhere between polished wood and the French vanilla of the candle he kept in his room.

'Ginny, you know I set my alarm for 3 o'clock. We still have almost an hour with each other before I leave.'

Ginny had forgotten this in her sudden surge of emotion but he didn't need to know that. 'I know. I just really wanted a hug.'

'Ok, love. You may have all the hugs you want.'

Ginny laughed into his chest and felt a single tear slide down her cheek making her berate herself. He was possibly the single most powerful wizard on earth due to his story with Voldemort. On top of that, he was very smart and experienced in wizard battles. However, she was still nervous knowing he was purposefully walking into this situation.

Making sure to discreetly wipe away the tear, she released everything of him but his hand and they started walking towards the Burrow. They silently made the trek and entered the house where Mum immediately started asking about what he was going to do about dinner if he was leaving so early. He then made the mistake of saying he wasn't sure so now she was shuffling around the kitchen determined to make him a sack dinner to take.

After a few minutes, Ginny and he decided to retire to the sitting room until it was time for him to go. Ginny did her best not to be distracted but her nervousness broke through occasionally.

'Ginny are you ok?'

'Yea' she said leaning against him as they listened to another song on WWN

'I don't believe you' he replied softly.

She sighed and picked her head up to see him. 'You know I'm just nervous. I don't like this.'

'I know, love. How about I make you a promise?'

'Ok! You won't go?' she said with a hopeful smile.

Harry gave her a disapprovingly amused expression. 'No. But I will promise that I won't take any unnecessary risks.'

'I appreciate that' Ginny said slightly mollified. 'What time do you think you'll be done?'

'I have no idea. It could be 12:30 or it could be tomorrow morning.'

'That's reassuring' Ginny said sarcastically. Molly came through then with a sack dinner. She told him to make sure he came back here when it was all said done to catch up on the sleep he was surely about to miss.

'Thank you, Molly. I'll have the best meal there.' She smiled and left the room. When she was gone Ginny pulled his wrist over to check the time to see she had only 5 minutes left.

'Harry?'

'Yes, Gin?'

'I love you.' Harry looked at and smiled a wide, wonderful smile that made her insides warm up just seeing it.

'I love you more than anything' he replied. She smiled despite herself. She put a hand on his cheek and pulled his lips to meet hers. Heat flooded her as she allowed the feel of his skin against hers and the emotions in her heart consume her. In that moment, Voldemort himself could not have separated her from Harry.

Quidditch, school, money, clothes; none of those things mattered as much to her as her family did and Harry was a part of that now, perhaps the most important part. They stayed locked together for what felt like years, feeling nothing but each other's lips and the pounding in her chest. Slowly, they parted and Ginny took a slow, unsteady breath. Her eyes stayed closed because she knew when she opened them again, he'd have to go. Battle or not, she didn't want that.

She put her hands on his chest and burrowed into her favorite spot in the crook of his neck. Harry stroked her hair for a few moments before he shifted slightly on the sofa. Ginny knew that his time had come to leave but she was trying stubbornly to prevent him. She waited until the point that it was almost infeasible for her not to have noticed before she picked her head up and looked at him.

'I'll be here when you come back. I don't care what time it is. If I'm you wake me or, so help me, I will flay you alive when I do wake up.'

Harry smiled and nodded. 'I will, Ginny. I swear it.'

She released him and he stood up. He grabbed his dinner Mum had made him and waved his wand towards the corner of the room where his cloak, special glasses, and various other items he'd need were laying. He grabbed them and walked back to the sofa and kissed Ginny once more.

'I love you' he said softly with a smile. 'I _will _be back.'

'You better' she responded. He walked into the kitchen where she heard him say a farewell to Mum as well before the back door slammed shut.

'Good night, Molly. I'll be back here as soon as possible.'

'Bye Harry, dear. Do please be careful.' She said earnestly. 'Ginny may go spare if you're hurt again.'

He smiled and then exited the kitchen. He reached the edge of the protective boundaries and apparated to the Atrium. It wasn't nearly as it usually was when he was arriving there. He made his way to the lifts where he met up with Bashir who was noticeably, and understandably once Harry thought about it, pre-occupied.

It was several seconds in the lift before he turned to smile politely at Harry and then did a double take. 'Oh Harry! I wasn't paying attention.'

'I noticed as much' he replied with a smirk.

'I just came from a meeting with Kingsley and the muggle Prime Minister. Technically we are supposed to inform him of events such as these even though this particular one shouldn't affect him in the least.'

'Better to be safe than sorry?' Harry said unsurely as he tried to search for a justification for such a necessity.

'So it would seem' Bashir said with a sigh as the doors to the lift opened. 'I'm not sure about the new one. The old Prime Minister, was always so strong willed. The one time I met him, he was very level headed about our world. The new guy, Blair or something, he seems a little opinionated. Kept trying to tell me off for not controlling our population well enough to suit his needs.'

Harry chuckled imagining Kingsley and Bashir getting told off by a muggle that was completely uneducated to the magical world. Harry accompanied Bashir to the Auror Department that he expected to be mostly empty but was full to the gunwales.

It seems that the Aurors who were coordinating teams of MLE officers were receiving instruction here first. Bashir motioned for Harry to follow him and they circled the room until they came to a group of experienced Aurors. Linder, Proudfoot, and Dawlish were among them.

'I'll be on the second level scouting and casting spells into the courtyard.' Dawlish said before looking to Linder.

'Right! I'll be on the right flank babysitting all the other Aurors and the teams of MLE they are leading.'

'I'll be doing the same on the left' Proudfoot said with a nod.

'Great work, guys. I honestly think that Carrow could show up with 100 death eaters and still not stand a chance.'

'I wish they would' Proudfoot said angrily. 'And when the smoke clears, I'll carve Savage's name in Carrow's forehead'

They all smiled vindictively. Normally, Bashir would discourage such behavior so as to avoid the trainees thinking that it's ok to hold vendetta's. Apparently this time was different. Besides, Harry had a few of his own old scores to settle.

'Harry' Bashir started as he removed some papers from his secretary's desk. 'You'll have control of the gate from where you are but I don't want you to open for anything or anyone. Molly will have my hide if you're hurt so I need you to come back alive.

'If everything goes belly up, I'm going to help. That, you can be sure of.'

'Face it, Allen.' Linder said gravelly. 'He acts just like you did before you got the head job. Moody could never tell you anything after you finished your three years.'

'Stuff it, Paul'

They all laughed and broke apart into their respective groups for final briefing. Harry stayed with Bashir as he told him the procedures to open and close the gate as well as how to magically protect it from outside harm. Most of these protective spells, Harry was already aware of from his time with Hermione and Ron running from the entire wizarding world. The others he had learned since starting training.

'…and finally, unless something drastic happens, you will not open that gate.' Bashir finished with a glare to Harry. It was clear he'd had a conversation with Kingsley who in turn had probably been talking to Molly.

'I understand. I'll be looking for your signal if it starts to get really intense.'

'I have a signal' he asked scratching his chin in mock deep thought. 'What is it?'

'I'm not sure but it probably looks like mass chaos and confusion mixed in with some flying spells and light explosions.'

He thought for a moment and nodded. 'Sounds good to me' he finished with a smile. He walked over to the middle of the room and stood on a box. Several of the aurors in the room had treated this box with some extreme reverence.

Harry asked somebody about it once to find that when the department was formed, sometime after the formation of the Ministry around the turn of the 18th century, this box had been present. The Auror department was originally founded to capture and incarcerate wizards who chose not to obey the International Statute of Secrecy. The first time the head Auror had needed to address the entire department, he was handed this hand-made box to stand on.

No magic had been present in its construction nor did it contribute to its continued integrity. Despite being free of magic, it had survived some of the most incredible circumstances. In 1711, the building that housed the Ministry was destroyed in an attack during the War of Spanish Succession. The box was found near the rubble in almost perfect shape. One bullet hole marred the box which Harry could see.

A wizard from France in the employ of Napoleon actually stole the box before Napoleon's first downfall and was then recovered from Wales during the Rum Rebellions. In the first World War, it was transported to the field for morale, and was subsequently lost for some time. It reappeared one day in London with the initials "A.M." carved into them that, to this day, no one can explain. After the current Ministry facility was decimated during World War 2, the box was believed lost forever until, after Germany surrendered, the remaining Ministry officials returned to find the box under an enormous brick wall that should have crushed it.

Bashir now stood atop what was now affectionately known as "Bones" and addressed everyone. Harry started to immediately see why Kingsley had chosen him to lead the Aurors after the war. Nearly every word he spoke dripped with feeling. Harry had no problem following this man.

'Ok, ladies and gentleman… I believe that this is the first moment since May that the Ministry is presenting a unified force against an opposition. For two years, we have been considered everything from a corrupt extension of the insanity that was Fudge, to a the joke we have been since Second War started.'

'Today we change that picture. After today, we will be considered force of good and embodiment of tenacity that the wizarding world is capable of. After today, nobody will ever again question our agenda, our abilities, or our dedication to keeping England the safe haven it _used to be _for nearly two thousand years.'

'You have all been given your assignments. Stick together and trust your training. Don't take unnecessary chances. Don't waste your well being for the sake of chance. Most importantly, and I can't stress this last point enough because of the location we are in and the danger that I know can be posed by this … _Do not cast spells without knowing exactly where you're aming or who is behind what you are aiming at.'_

'Now… we have a job to do. Let's get to it'

Bashir nodded and the Aurors and MLE Members began immediately moving towards the exits. Harry was curious to know just how many people were taking part in this particular operation. It had to be at least 50 and as Harry looked around at the faces he recognized, he couldn't help but feel confident.

Bashir clapped him on the shoulder and together they left the department. For ease, the emergency stairs had been unlocked despite the lack of emergency, so they could climb the two flights to the atrium.

Harry could see from the back of the large group as people quickly started disapparating. Harry took a deep breath, spun on the spot and felt crushing darkness envelop him. Moments later, he was standing on the slippery rock with salty air rushing all around him. The Sun was bearing down on them all. The heat wasn't bad due to the nearby sea but the lack of clouds made light glare a problem.

Around him were people apparating everywhere. As soon as they appeared, they immediately began moving to their posts and disappearing as their Disillusionment charms took effect. Harry removed his cloak from his pocket and draped it on his arm. The idea was for him to be easily seen but just in case, he wanted his cloak handy.

Harry saw the three quick flashes across the courtyard that was supposed to be the first signal. The two squads of MLE along with Dawlish and two other Aurors were in position. Not long after that, the left side of the courtyard copied them as did the right. Harry withdrew farther into the main chamber. He looked up four floors to where at least a dozen MLE officers were. The face that met him was unexpected. Birch from yesterday in the Battlefield looked down at him and nodded. Harry gave him a little wave and Birch disappeared.

Harry returned back to the gate and set it for the evening. First he made sure the exterior doors were securely open. A Temporary Sticking charm was ideal for this and he then pointed his wand at the lockdown gate which slowly descended down in front of him. Once it locked into place with several loud, rusty clicks, Harry raised his wand and pointed it at the large bell near the end of the hallway.

There was an old folding chair against the wall that looked like it may have been there when Dumbledore was born so Harry conjured an armchair to sit in. He was probably going to be there for several hours so there was no need for him to be uncomfortable. Harry sat down, opened his sack dinner and started slowly eating.

After an hour of double and triple checking every procedure they had implemented that and then going over basically every jinx, curse, and hex he'd ever used, he started to feel drained and sleepy. Knowing that sleeping now would be a possibly fatal mistake, he allowed his thoughts to wander. The first thing in his mind was Ginny. He thought of everything he'd experienced that summer and how truly happy he finally was. He loved his flat and was very glad he had somewhere to go to be alone occasionally but the Burrow was probably his favorite place in the entire world. Nearly every truly wonderful memory he had was set at the Burrow.

As he contemplated how much he loved his family, something else cropped into his mind. The box from his parents. "_The Box opens with us. We open at the leap of faith. The end that is beginning." _Those words had plagued him for months and he was no closer today than he was the day he first read them. He wished he had the box there to try to decipher it but was also glad he didn't bring it. It would probably only frustrate him further.

Harry looked at his watch to see it was already past eight oclock. Feeling thirsty, he took the plastic cup that Molly had sent with him and refilled it with water with his wand. He took a quick gulp and then set it on the ground. His thoughts returned to Ginny and the rest of the inhabitants of the Burrow and how much he wanted to be with them the next few days.

Ginny was leaving on Monday for Hogwarts and they wouldn't really see each other but maybe once a month. Harry wondered if the secret passageways out of the castle were still accessible. Harry knew the one from the Whomping Willow had caved in during the final parts of the Battle of Hogwarts but as far as he knew the one from Honeydukes was still accessible. He could practically see the look of anger on McGonagall's face already.

Harry felt water on his foot and looked down and saw his cup had spilled. _That's odd_ he said to himself. Resigning himself to assuming human error, he cleaned up the water and refilled the cup and set it down beside him again. This time though, he noticed the water shudder and he kept his eyes on the cup. He could have sworn he'd seen the water shudder but he wanted to be positive. A second later, the ground shook hard enough that the cup toppled over again.

Harry slowly raised his head, praying to the highest heavens, that the thought that had just crossed his mind wasn't true. Unfortunately, just a moment later, the gates into the courtyard exploded sending shards of rock and wood flying in all directions. Harry watched in horror as a 25 foot giant marched into the courtyard.

At once several dozen stunners went flying through the air hitting the giant and ricochet off, flying back chaotically. This apparently only angered the giant. It watched all the stunners disappear and then let loose a guttural roar so loud Harry swore he saw dust shake off the walls. Harry saw shapes run around its feet and start throwing spells into the air. At least two dozen of them, maybe more.

As he watched helplessly as the Death Eaters began throwing spells in every direction. The only advantage that the Aurors and MLE squad had was the Death Eaters clearly had no idea where the former was. All at once, spells started hitting the ground from all sides. Several Death Eaters fell to the ground stunned. The giant let loose another roar and swung his tree sized club at a rock that looked no larger than a baseball compared to him. It flew through the air at the tower above where Harry was.

He saw the building shake this time as he heard an awful crunch from above. He heard a thud behind him and turned around to find the "baseball" sized, three-foot wide rock on the floor in the center of the tower. Harry saw a pair of feet under the rock.

'To hell with this' Harry said fiercely.

He called his wand and pointed it at the gate. It wouldn't budge. The building had locked down the moment the exterior wall had been compromised. Harry couldn't get out and this was a serious problem. He was just about to run into the tower and levitate himself up the few floors when the giant took another swing.

Another boulder-sized rock flew directly at Harry this time. Reacting instinctively raised his wand and pointed it at the projectile wrecking ball. At once, the rock nearly stopped mid-air but Harry felt his feet slide back several inches as it came to a complete stop.

'_BIRCH! WHERE ARE YOU?!' _he heard a voice say above him. The voice sounded familiar. '_BIRCH!'_

Silence followed for mere nanoseconds while Harry was being forced to accept what someone else was having to accept as well. Something that Harry wasn't sure he was ready face yet.

'_YOU SONS OF BITCHES! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!'_

Harry opened his eyes that he hadn't realized were closed. The boulder was floating no more than a foot away from the gate. The giant may have been a mindless brute, but it was smart enough to know that his shot should not have stopped mid-air. He turned his attention back to the gate as spells continued to bounce off of him.

Harry seized what was probably his one and only opportunity. He focused every thought he had, every fiber in his being, into moving that rock with as much force as possible. Thoughts of Ginny crossed his mind as well as his parents. Then a thought of Ron doing something very similar 7 years ago in the girl's bathroom against a troll flashed into his vision.

Harry raised his wand high and then brought it down in a cross swiping motion. The rock shot backward with such colossal force, Harry felt his vision fade for just a moment. But it didn't fade so much that he couldn't see the giant go wide-eyed in surprise. The giant then tried, and failed, to swipe it away with his club and it slammed into his chest with so much force that he knocked him completely off his feet and several feet backward landing on a death eater. Normally, Harry would normally pity such a demise but at that moment, pity was far beyond him.

Deciding that he was getting passed this gate no matter what, he pointed his wand at the hinges of the gate spewed the same white-gold fire it had spewed at Riddle just a little over a year ago. Nothing happened.

'Damn!'

'_The eyes' _he heard a voice yell. '_Hit it in the eyes. That's the weakest spot_!'

Harry looked up to see the giant climbing gingerly to its feet. Several large gashes were on its chest where the rock had hit him but nothing serious. Harry swore again and started pacing the width of the corridor trying to think of how to get passed or around the gate.

Around the gate…

A thought occurred to him. Only the gate was separately charmed to withstand nearly anything. The walls in the fortress lost their protection when the rock crushed the wall upstairs.

Harry pointed his wand at the wall to the right of the gate and bellowed

'_DIPRIMO'_

At once, the wall exploded outward creating a large enough hole for Harry to duck though. By then, the giant was back on its feet and furious that he'd ever been off them. The Death Eaters had learned the location of the other Aurors and were slowly trying to overcome them. Harry had no intention of letting this happen.

He shot three quick stunning spells and the ones nearest him before throwing his clock on. The giant roared again when Harry disappeared but Harry didn't take any notice. Chaos was everywhere, green and red spells were clashing mid-air every few seconds causing a shower of sparks to ignite bright color all over the courtyard.

Harry sent spell after spell towards death eaters. In just 30 seconds time he was able to stun four others. The Death Eaters had take up hiding behind rocks but still they were making progress. The Aurors and MLE squad were having a hard time trying to deal with both a large contingency of Death Eaters and a abnormally large giant hell bent on killing them all. At the very last second, Harry saw the club come flying towards him out of nowhere. He ducked out of the way as the giant slammed into another rock and sent it hurtling towards the castle. It missed the squad upstairs but it still smashed an enormous hole in the wall.

Harry fell back away from the giant. He was the biggest threat and everyone there knew it. The Ministry easily outnumbered the number of Death Eaters but with the giant launching rocks and trying to smash everyone there, the Aurors were in danger of losing this fight. Harry threw caution to the wind and prayed sincerely that he would live through this so Ginny could yell at him for trying it.

'_SECTUMSEMPRA'_ he yelled as a white jet issued from his wand and hit the giant directly in the eye. He roared with pain as Harry raised his wand over his head in one circular motion followed by a swish and upward flick. He used his only weapon available that could guarantee a marginal success at the least. Within forty feet of Harry, every large rock, at least a dozen, rose straight into the air. The giant took a wild look around at all the rocks clearly unsure of what to do. Harry remembered that using magic would only anger him further.

Harry raised his wand higher and higher and then brought it down swiftly to point at the giant. All at once, the rocks shot through the air toward it. The first rock to reach him was just barely deflected at the last second but the next hit his left arm. The following that two hit it him the stomach making him stagger. It took one more shot directly to his knew to send him tumbling backwards. The giant fall back flat on his back as the last several rocks slammed down on top of him.

At once, the Aurors and MLE turned their full focus on the death eaters and an instantaneous change of power took place. Left and right, Death Eaters were taking refuge from the dozens of spells flying at them. A voice echoed over the din making Harry become even angrier.

'_Damn you Potter! I will find you. You cannot hide under your cloak forever. One day I will kill you!'_

'_Here I am, Carrow'_ Harry bellowed back as he removed his cloak and threw it behind him. Death Eaters believed that Harry won his battle against Voldemort through luck and chance and had cowardly hidden behind others for years. No more.

'_Take your mask off, coward, and come take you best shot. We will see who walks away.'_

A death eater nearly fifty feet from him ripped his hood off revealing Carrows ugly face contorted in rage making him more heinous than usual. The bright purple eyes made Harry cringe. He took one step towards Harry and a stunner bounced off the rock he'd been hiding behind. He ducked back and swore.

'_Another day, Potter. I will get you'_

He raised his sleeve and pressed a finger on his dark mark imprinted there. All the other Death Eaters immediately turned to face him apparently unsure of what to do next. Carrow pointed his wand directly into the air and yelled '_Singularis Nex'_

A slight spark issued from his wand. Harry thought at first that whatever he had tried to do failed but then he fallowed a distortion of some sort, no larger than a quaffle ascend. The edges were hard to discern but what looked like white tendrils of dull white light surrounded it. Harry felt a strong intuition telling him to run which he obeyed but hoped he wasn't to slow.

'_EVERYBODY DOWN!'_ Harry heard Bashir scream. Harry took on step towards the a nearby rock for shelter before he was distracted by the sight of the remaining Death Eaters escaping back through what was left of the fortress gate.

Harry heard an explosion and everything went dark.

Ginny was sitting at Dinner with her Mum, Dad, Ron, and Hermione. The clock chimed 8 o'clcok as she finished her last bite of her baked potato and grilled chicken. She hadn't eaten or said much as the others chatted away carelessly. She had to admit she was frustrated with Ron and Hermione. Their best friend had been gone for over 4 hours and neither of them even looked concerned.

Ginny got up and set her plates in the sink. Admittedly, she set them down with a little more force than was necessary but she didn't care. The conversation, which had turned to the new products at the shop, came to an abrupt halt.

'Ginny dear, are you okay?'

'Fine' she grumbled and left the kitchen. She nearly sat on the sofa but knew that in seconds, her mother would come find her there so she opted for her bedroom. Once inside, she locked the door magically and fell onto the bed. She leaned against the well with her knees against her chest clutching her favorite pillow and leaned her head down.

She stayed like this for a while, she wasn't sure how long, until a soft knock came from the door.

'Ginny?' it was Mum. 'Do you want to talk?'

'Not really' she said back with a break in her voice she didn't realize was going to be there. She sniffed and stayed quiet. A moment later, he heard her descend the stairs. She heard some voices downstairs coming closer. She could have sworn Ron had said 'Nice knowing you' seconds before she heard her door click and then open.

Hermione stepped in and closed the door behind her. 'Ginny, talk to me. What's wrong?'

'You know I may have locked my door for a reason' Ginny retorted.

'I know. And if I were upset and you didn't break my door down to talk to me, I'd be offended. Perks of being only a friend and not family.'

'You might as well be family' she said back.

'Yea, well right now I'm your friend. So talk' she commanded with a smile. Ginny couldn't help but talk.

'I can' t believe any of you.' Ginny checked her clock again, it was nearly a quarter until nine now. 'Harry has been at Azkaban for nearly 4 hours and none of you seemed to give a damn!'

She was brought up short for a few seconds. 'We are worried' she urged. 'But we trust him have faith in him.'

'So do I' she shot back. 'But I can't see you how you all just sit their calmly knowing full well where he is and what he is doing.'

'I'm not calm, but I know that you Mum might go spare if we sit at dinner talking about the chances of Harry getting hurt or worse. From the looks of it you would have too.'

'I would not!'

'Try and fool me all you want but I know better. Sometimes you act so much like you Mum it's frightening.'

'That's good. Forget me and then insult me. You need some help with this whole "interacting with humans" thing.

'I do just fine thank you.'

'Hardly'

Ginny got off the bed and looked out the window at the nearly set sun. They stayed in silence for nearly a minute before Hermione said spoke again.

'Look, Gin. We are worried. But Harry is smart, quick thinking, resourceful, and incredibly talented. He'll be fine I promise. No matter what happens, he'll be fine.'

'I hope you're right' Ginny said when she saw something that made her heart nearly explode with fear. Every worst scenario flashed across her mind in an instant. She wasn't sure she was going to be able to move.

'Why do you say that?' Hermione asked.

'That's why' Ginny replied pointing out the window. Hermione stood up and looked out the window and gasped. The two of them looked at each other for a split second before bolting for the door. They reached the bottom of the stairs just as she heard a knock on the door. Ginny felt that her worst nightmare was coming true in front of her eyes.

She flew into the kitchen just as Mum opened the door to reveal Kingsley and Harry's boss Allen Bashir standing outside. Neither of them looked happy to be there.

'Kingsley?!' Molly said just as Authur turned from the walked in as well after watching Ginny and Hermione sprint across the sitting room.

'Hello, Molly. I hope I'm not disturbing – '

'Cut the pleasantries' Ginny snapped fiercely. 'Where is Harry? What happened?'

'Ah.. well… May we come in and talk Molly?'


	34. Ch 33 Recovery

**Greetings everyone,**

**I must say thank you to all of you who have been leaving comments. My fic recently reached 100 reviews and favorites and has 167 alerts. I'm glad that you are enjoying my ideas. It means a great deal to me as I seriously contemplated never following this story through past Chapter 3.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. The edited versions of Ch. 32 Force & Ch. 33 Recovery are coming soon as well.**

**Please Read and Review. I welcome anything you may want to say.**

**R**

Ch. 33 Recovery

Kingsley came into the kitchen followed closely by the Head Auror. Neither of them looked happy but Ginny would like to think that Kingsley would have been more upset if Harry was _truly_ in danger. They stepped over to the kitchen table and motioned for them all to sit. Ron, Hermione, and her parents all sat down but Ginny's nerves were firing non-stop.

'I'll stand' she said calmly, or at least what she hoped was calm.

'Well, our info was right and there was an attempted jail-break at Azkaban. Harry's and my instincts were right as well. As soon as they saw Harry, they focused on him which gave us a temporarily slight edge over them. We – '

'What happened, Kingsley' Dad asked pointedly. Ginny felt a little heat flood her face at how much her father seemed to care as well. Harry really was like another son to him.

'Well, we didn't anticipate the first person of "they" that came through gate would be a 25 foot giant'

Ron nearly fell backward in his chair but Hermione saved him at the last second. Ginny felt her throat tighten.

'We stopped the giant' Kingsley said with a sigh.

'No _we _didn't' Bashir said. 'Harry did and it was quite ingenious too. Since spells weren't working, he flung over a dozen 100 pound rocks at it.'

'Over a dozen' Mum asked incredulously. 'How did he do that?'

'Anger I suppose.' Kingsley said. 'We all do incredible things under pressure sometimes.'

'Where is Harry?' Ginny asked through clenched teeth. She couldn't take much more of this. 'He's not ok or he would be here. I want to see him.'

'We will go in a moment, Ginny. I promise. ' Kingsley said. 'When the giant went down, it turned things in our favor. We were starting to take some down when Carrow retreated after he shouted something at Harry. Before he did though, he used spell I've never heard of. I couldn't even see what it did.'

'I did' Bashir said. 'I saw something dark, darker than the sky, fly in the air. I screamed for everyone to get down. Harry turned to run and it exploded.'

Ginny's whole body clenched. She was so worried about Harry but somewhere in the back of her mind she was thinking she might flog him when he woke up.

'Harry is ok but he is at St. Mungo's now, unconscious. The explosion threw him at the gateway into Azkaban. Only half of him hit the door so he did several flips before hitting the ground inside the door.'

Ginny closed her eyes and bit her lip. She wanted to see him so badly. If she had her way, she would never leave his side again.

'Is there any permanent damage?' Mum asked

Kingsley shook his head though it was not entirely convincing. 'He was out when we left for here but nothing looked like it was irreversible.'

'But there was a lot though.'

'Define a lot' Ron said to Bashir while shaking slightly. Ginny always forgot that Ron cared for Harry almost as much as she did. After all, he had been around Harry much longer than she had but that was only because boys are stupid when they are young. And at eighteen it would seem.

'Several broken bones, a concussion most likely, perhaps internal injuries; we weren't allowed in the room.' Bashir said frustrated. He seemed to at least be fond of Harry too which made Ginny slightly mollified. Having people around you that care is incredibly important in Harry's career. That much she was sure of.

'When can we go?' Hermione asked.

'Now if you'd like. I told them to expect all of you. I must see a few Aurors that are still there now and then we must travel to see three families tonight.'

'Three?' Dad asked somberly. Kingsley nodded darkly.

'Then let's go' Ginny said needing no more invitation. She was already out the door before everyone else had even gotten out of their chair. She reached the edge of the wards surrounding the Burrow and turned on the spot, remembering mid-action that she didn't have a license to apparate yet.

She arrived in the same reception area that she had come to the last time Harry was in St. Mungos. A few middle aged witches and wizards eyed her when she heard several distinct pops behind her. Her mother looked angry but her father beat her to the punch.

'Ginny. In the future, could you refrain from doing anything blatantly illegal in front of the Minister?'

'It's ok, Arthur. Can't say I wouldn't have done the same in her case.'

Kingsley went up to the receptionist and said a few words to her. She nodded enthusiastically and snapped at one of the other witches working there and ordered her to take them straight to Harry's room. They walked to the nearest staircase and started going up. They arrived a minute later on the fourth floor and were lead through of set of double doors with "Authorized Access Only" etched on both doors.

They walked past several empty rooms and more double doors to wards for various ailments. Ginny actually saw a ward with the words "Accidental Human-Animal Amalgamation" written on the board. She would normally be curious but right now she just wanted to see Harry and make sure he would be ok.

They walked up to another set of doors on their left where the receptionist witch left them. Ginny saw the board for this ward read "Spells of Unknown Origin"

They walked through the door to find three empty beds sitting in the large room with the curtains drawn around the fourth. Ginny's breathing became shallower and shallower as they approached. Her legs felt like lead and her heart felt like it might pop out of her chest and take off running down the hall.

She heard hushed voices talking behind the curtain which didn't allay her fears. She had hoped there would be no healers with him as a sign that they didn't need to be anymore. She moved to the curtain first and yanked them back felling her heartbeat reach its peak.

'Harry!' she said softly. 'What did you do?'

* * *

Darkness enveloped him. He wasn't sure where he was but could still feel himself. Harry remembered some of his previous … dreams. But this wasn't like that. He could usually feel _himself_ in those dreams but right now if felt like his whole body was numb and he couldn't moved any of himself.

Slowly, a soft light permeated the darkness. Soon it became bright, and then it became much too bright. But just when he couldn't stand the brightness, he heard something so clearly it had to be real.

'Harry!' a soft voice rang out. 'What did you do?'

He forced his eyes open despite the pain from the light to look at the source of the voice. Ginny was there staring into his eyes with Kingsley, Bashir, Ron, Hermione, Molly, and Arthur. Ron said something that Harry couldn't decipher because he could imagine what it was because right afterward, everyone turned towards him angrily and Hermione even smacked him on the back of the head.

Then the healer walked in and jumped when he noticed all the people that had walked in the room. He began ushering people back towards the doors. His friends, Molly, and Arthur immediately started arguing back at him though Harry was having a hard time understanding what they were saying. For whatever reason, Kingsley and Bashir left so the healer gave up on the others leaving.

Ginny immediately walked over to the bed and knelt down and said something. Harry felt like he should understand but the words just sounded mushy. Harry looked in her eyes and she said something else with a concerned expression. Harry was starting to get very frustrated that he couldn't understand anyone so he started to sit up but was impeded at once by the healer. On the whole this was a good thing because the pain his hip nearly made him cry out.

The healer reached toward his ear and pulled something out. With the large cotton ball out of his ear, the world immediately sounded much more… worldly.

'Harry can you hear us better now?' Molly asked as the healer pulled the other cotton swab out.

'Much' he replied realizing just how sore he felt when he tried to speak. It felt like he'd been hit by the Knight Bus. Every muscle in his body protested the simple movement of breathing.

'What exactly happened?' Arthur asked concerned.

'To be honest, we weren't sure' the Healer said. He was close enough that he should be able to read his name tag but someone had removed his glasses. He could make out the blurry shapes of everyone but details were beyond him at the moment.

'Weren't?' Ginny asked catching the tone of the healer.

'When he came in, he was unconscious and had obvious physical injuries but the residual effects of a spell were still affecting him as well but we had no idea.'

'If it hadn't been for Dillys Derwent, we never would have. She thought she recognized the side effects.'

'What side effects?' Hermione asked curiously. Harry appreciated her concern but he could hear the academic in her as well.

'His skin had black lesions on his arms and legs. But most predominantly, and I've never seen anything in my 25 years of healing, was his hair. It was waving back and forth like he was underwater but it was also white.'

'White?' Ginny, Ron, and Hermione together and then looked at him again. Harry tried to look at the color of his hair as well but his neck and arms fought valiantly and won.

'Indeed. Dilys recognized him from the Headmaster's office. She went there in fact to ask Dumbledore's portrait what she thought and it was actually Snape's portrait that told her what it was for sure.'

'Snape?' Ginny exclaimed. But at the moment, a connection formed in Harry's brain. Snape's named jogged a memory he had in this aforementioned person's vault and the copy of Advanced Potion make that had been left there.

'The Half-Blood prince' Harry whispered once that memory resurfaced.

'What Harry?'

'Singularis Nex' he said more urgently. 'Carrow said an incantation right before he escaped. I'm almost positive it was Singularis Nex.'

'Well I don't know the incantation but I know the name of the spell is the Singularica Jinx. Dilys couldn't tell me much about it but the ghost who tends the library here knew of a book on dark jinxes in our library with info on it. From that we were able to undo the effects and heal your injuries.'

'What injuries did he have?' Ron asked callously not thinking that it might be extensive which was apparently an understatement.

The healer looked at them all and then to Harry questioningly who just nodded. 'Well… first there were the effects from the jinx which was preventing you from breathing and stopping us from heeling any other physical injuries. Once that was solved, we discovered you had a severe concussion, glass imbedded in your left eye which you almost lost when your glasses broke, a fractured clavicle as well as your 2nd, 3rd, and 5th true ribs that was from some kind of high speed impact.'

Harry felt his jaw drop as did Ginny's. He couldn't believe he had been that injured but mostly he couldn't help but think _Ginny is never going to let me go anywhere as an Auror again. _At least now he knew why he was so sore but little did he know that the healer wasn't finished.

'Two of you false ribs, numbers 9 and 10, was also fracture which punctured your lung causing it to deflate. Both of you ACL's in your knees had been torn, and your left ankle was broken.'

Silence ensued for at least a full minute before Harry found the words he was thinking.

'How long have I been here? What time is it? What day is it?'

'It is just past 10 o'clock now, Mr. Potter.'

'I feel like I've been out for days'

'That is a side effect of the potion we gave you. When the effects of the Singularica Jinx was removed, you immediately woke up and started fighting the healers attending you. Which reminds me; you broke two of your proximal phalanges when you punched a Trauma Attendant in the face'

'I what?!' he yelled in surprise feeling a sting in his chest.

'Not to worry, Mr. Potter. You were not aware at the time. And please don't shout. There are other Aurors in this ward asleep right now and your lung has only just been healed.'

'You fixed all of that in less than two hours?' Molly asked with a catch in her voice.

'Mr. Potter was the most severely injured. A team of 8 worked on him diligently for nearly an hour and 15 minutes. Luckily, the most extensive damage was Osteo-damage.'

'Ost-a-what-y' Ron asked.

'Bone damage' Hermione said exasperated. 'Broken bones'

'Exactly. Those are simple spells. The sheer number of them was the biggest obstacle to overcome apart from the Jinx.'

'What about the cotton in my ears?' Harry said remembering that he thought he'd lost his hearing.

'Ah yes. Your ear drums ruptured from the explosion caused by the jinx. Another easy repair.'

The healer smiled in self-satisfaction and bounced on the spot pompously looking around. The look he was returned from the Weasley's and Hermione wiped the smile from his face in an instant.

'In any case, Mr. Potter, you are no longer in any danger – '

'We'll see about that' Ginny muttered

'- no lasting effects from the evening will be experienced.'

'When can I leave?' Harry asked as he attempted to sit up again. Pain shot across nearly his entire body but he didn't care. The longer he sat there the more he remembered and he desperately wanted to know if anybody else was hurt. He was scared to admit to himself that he probably already knew the fate of Birch and it did not sit well with him.

'Leave? No, no Mr. Potter. You will have to remain here for at least 48 hours for observation. I'm afraid – '

'I'm afraid I'll be leaving' Harry said laboriously through gritted teeth as he finally managed to sit upright.

'Mr. Potter you mustn't.'

'I'll be at my flat on Tavistock Place' Harry grunted as he got to his feet. He wavered for a few moments unsure whether he would be able to stay on his feet. Luckily, he did.

'No you will not' Molly said fiercely. 'If you Lily were alive and knew that I allowed you to go somewhere by yourself, she would jinx me herself and I wouldn't blame her'

Harry smiled recognizing the compassion and caring that was thinly veiled. If he was honest with himself, it was probably the most wonderful thing she had ever said to him because he was truly dreading being alone in his flat for any amount of time.

'Nevermind, I'll be at the Burrow' he restated making them all smile.

'Mr. Potter, no. Mrs. Weasley, I'm afraid I won't let you take him. I will stop you if I must.'

Mrs. Weasley turned back to him quickly and gave him the infamous "Weasley glare" that could bring seasoned Auror's to their knees.

'I assure, Healer Palmer, that I will. After defeating Belatrix Lestrange herself for threatening my only daughter, I assure you that nothing will come between me and my family. Especially an arrogant little – '

'Molly, I think he understands.'

Someone else had entered the ward. She wore sophisticated witches' business robes with a tight bun reminiscent of Professor McGongall's. She was middle aged and short though she had an air of authority that even Harry could discern in his dazed state.

'Annison!' Molly and Arthur exclaimed together.

'Hello Arthur. I hope you are feeling well. I hope you've rid your fingers of polishing wax by now.'

Arthur laughed jovially. 'I haven't thought about that in years. Yes I definitely have. OF course, Molly got off scot free.'

'I tried to save you both from old-man Pringle but I only got her through the portrait.'

'That's ok. He deserved a good detention for corrupting such an innocent young girl' Molly said patting her husband on the arm. The woman laughed with them.

'Oh, kids, this is Annison Jett. She is an administrator here at St. Mungo's' Molly told them in a completely different mood than she had been seconds before.

'Not just an administrator' Palmer grumbled. Molly and Arthur looked back at her questioningly.

'That is true. As of Sunday evening, the board voted to replace the old Chief Medical Administrator who retired a month ago. I was chosen to replace him.'

'Congratulations!' they both said happily. Molly walked forward and gave her a light hug. She turned around to her children, Harry, and Hermione who all probably wore expressions of deep confusion. Harry lost his balance and fell back on his bottom onto the bed.

'I'm sorry. We knew Mrs. Jett – '

'Oh Annie, please. Mrs. Jett is John's mother.'

'Annie' Molly obliged 'at Hogwarts. She was the Head Girl when your father and I were in our 6th year. She saved me from detention one night, that night the old Caretaker, Apollyon Pringle, caught us out of our beds at 4 a.m.'

'What were you doing – ' Ginny started before Hermione shushed her.

'Is there something wrong, Molly?' Jett asked. 'It sounded like you were about to curse my Healer.'

'No, of course I wouldn't' she said unconvincingly. 'We are going to take Harry home with us until he recovers and Healer Palmer was trying to stop us.'

'Dangerous move there, Brandon. No worries. Is there any lasting effect we are concerned about?'

'No, Ma'am. But his lung was just repaired.'

'Ah yes' Jett said in realization. 'Mr. Potter, your lung is going to be fragile for a couple of days. So you absolutely must stay in bed rest for the next 48 hours or you will risk rupturing the newly formed tissue. No strenuous activity of any kind either. Can you do that?'

'He will' Molly and Ginny said together making everyone turn to look at them. They both wore the same stern expression while looking at Harry.

'I see' Jett said smiling. 'Well you are certainly welcome to go, though I do ask that allow our staff to wheel you outside to catch the Knight Bus. I know it's a little rough riding but apparition or Floo travel is simply not an option with a healing lung such as yours.'

Harry nodded and stood back up. He would gladly concede to that if he could just leave St. Mungo's. He hated the rooms there. They were all white and entirely too clean. He wanted to be somewhere where that was life in the walls and there was no place better than the Burrow for that.

'Mr. Potter, before you go.' Jett said before he stepped gingerly through the door, 'here Is my card. All you need do is tap it and say your concern to it and I will receive it promptly. Use it anytime you need.'

'I noticed the scar mentioned on your chart that stumped every one of our healers the last time you were here. Since I have knowledge of every type of scare magical or otherwise, I can only conclude one thing. So I would be remiss if I didn't say… thank you for killing that no-nosed bastard for us.'

Harry smiled at her and continued to the hall where a wheel chair was waiting. He happily flopped down into it. Another step and he may have fallen over. The wheel chair immediately started rolling him down the corridor towards the stairs. He was inches away from them and he started to squirm nervously when they all snapped flat just like the staircase to the girl's dormitory once did and he rolled on down to the lobby.

The wheel chair deposited him onto the streets of muggle London where Arthur flagged the Knight Bus. They had acquired a replacement for Stan Shunpike that was just as freckly. They helped Harry into a seat on the first level a few chairs away from Madame Marsh. After a jarring ride that included an abrupt course correction that caused at least 2 houses to have to jump out of the way and Harry to fall flat on his face on the floor, they arrived at the Burrow. Harry checked his watch to see it was nearly 11 p.m.

He very much wanted to find Kingsley find out exactly what happened tonight but his eyes were already closing on their own volition. Plus he couldn't see properly anyway because he had no glasses. Whatever he had managed to survive tonight, his glasses hadn't fared so well it would seem.

Ginny helped him slowly make his way to the kitchen. Molly made him stop there for a moment repeating Chief Healer Jett's instructions of no strenuous activity and Harry was obviously winded already.

'Sit for a second, Harry. I'm going to go get Bill's room ready for you.'

'Wait Ginny' Molly said suddenly stopping Ginny in her tracks. She looked at Arthur biting her lip who just shrugged and said

'It's your call, Molly dear. We knew they'd probably ask anyway and we do need the space.'

'Ask what?' Ginny asked. 'What's going on? Do you know?' she said looking at Ron with a calculating expression. Ron shook his head vigorously and covered his nose.

'They don't know, Gin.' Arthur said soothingly. 'I guess we'll tell this lot. We'll have to now.'

'I suppose your right' Molly said resigned. She looked like she very much didn't like the conclusion she just arrived at.

'Take Harry to your room for the night'

'What?' Harry asked.

'Beg your pardon?' Ron voiced.

'Are you serious?' Ginny said last. 'What about Hermione?'

'Merlin's beard we forgot about her too' Arthur said. 'She'll have to go to Ron's room I suppose.'

'Am I missing something here?' Ron said incredulously. 'Are you sure that you two are _our _parents?'

'Yes, Ronald, I am.' Molly said sternly.

'This is certainly not my preferred plan but … but it is most ideal given the circumstances.'

'What circumstances?' Harry asked concerned. He had a bad feeling about this for some reason. He then attributed it to temporary paranoia.

'Well, tomorrow afternoon, the rest of the family is coming in for a farewell dinner for you, Ginny.'

'A dinner? For me?' What for?'

'Your last year at Hogwarts, of course. Bill and Fleur have a checkup on the baby on Friday and Charlie is going to be in Romania for a month starting Saturday. He is temporarily running the dragon sanctuary there. So we are all going to stay here tomorrow night. A nice send off for the youngest Weasley going to their last year at Hogwarts.'

'You… you don't have to do that' Ginny said blushing furiously.

'Nonsense, of course we do. But Bill and Fleur will need his room, Charlie's room isn't big enough for tow, Percy is bringing Audrey, and George is bringing Angelina. So Harry will have to stay – '

'What about me?' Ron said indignantly. 'He used to always – Ow!'

Hermione hit him hard on the arm before she could stop herself and then she too blushed furiously.

'Do you want to be responsible for keeping an eye on Harry all night long? He needs to be in the room with someone so he can't sleep on the sofa. And you heard the Healer, he has to stay in bed for 48 hours. He can't be moving beds every few hours. Plus you are on the very top floor. So…'

'Ok' Ginny said trying to hide her excitement. She failed spectacularly. She took Harry's hand and started to help him up when Arthur cleared his throat pointedly.

'Please go change for bed now, Ginny. Harry can change in the downstairs bathroom.'

'Um… sure, Dad.' She walked quickly from the kitchen unable to hide the color on her cheeks.

'You two go change, as well.' Arthur said to Ron and Hermione.

'Sure thing' Ron said as they too exited the kitchen.

'In separate rooms please if you value my sanity.' He added a little louder. 'Molly can you get Harry's night things?'

'I can' she said a little too nicely. Once she'd left the room Arthur sat down beside Harry with a kind smile on his face.

'I don't know if you realize how difficult that was for her.' He said with a slight chuckle.

'I kind of do.' Harry replied awkwardly.

'I know I've said this before, and you hardly in tip—top shape right now, but please respect my home and my little girl. We are both still coming to terms with the fact that our oldest child is a legal adult now.'

'I promise, sir. I love your daughter and your family. I would never do anything to damage that. You're the only family I remember ever _really _having.'

'Thank you, Harry.' He said placing a soft hand on his shoulder. 'Kingsley told us what you did tonight to the giant. He and Allen were both incredibly impressed.'

'I just did the first thing I could think of' Harry said embarrassed. He still didn't like people he had some kind of gift that he didn't really have.

'I know. But I only know of a handful of times that a single wizard brought down a giant. As a matter of fact, the only _one _I know of was Dumbledore. The other two times I can think of were both teams of two.'

'Who were they?'

'Well, Mad-eye and an old Auror named Morgan did it about 10 years ago when they wandered into a town out in the countryside. The other was during the first war in London. Your father and Sirius took that one down.'

Harry looked back at him. 'Are you serious?'

Arthur started to answer but stopped and chuckled. 'Do you know what he'd say to that if her were here?'

Harry laughed causing a sharp pain in his side when he caught his own irony. At that moment, Molly came back with his shorts and white t-shirt to sleep in. He didn't typically sleep in a shirt but he took it gratefully nonetheless trying to make the situation easier on her.

She helped him up and to the bathroom to change which might have been the most difficult thing he'd every done in his life. Every movement caused soreness to poke at him with occasionally sharp pain his ribs and knees. When he finished, he exited the bathroom to find Ginny waiting on him in what had to be the most conservative set of pajamas he'd ever seen. He didn't need to ask why.

She helped him to the stairs and up to the first landing one step at a time. When they entered her room, the cot that used to reside in Ron's room for him was there for him. Ginny sighed but didn't say anything anyway. Harry moved towards the cot but she steered to her bed. He tried to silently oppose her but he was in no shape to win any kind of physical confrontation with anything right now.

She walked him to the bed where he tried to lay down gingerly but only managed to fall onto the bed stiffly. Harry shifted himself as far as he could towards the wall knowing leaning on it would help take the pressure off his muscles. Ginny then climbed into bed and laid down beside him. Harry raised his eyebrows but she ignored him. Though she did, just for a moment, give him a Molly-esque expression.

'Thank you for the help' he said softly as she ran a hand through his hair.

'Don't mention it. S'my job.' She said though she sounded upset.

'I'm sorry I got hurt' he said sincerely. 'I really did try really hard to stay safe.'

'I'm sure you did' she replied. 'I'll bet our definitions of safe are different though.'

'Could be true' he said with a slight smile. She tried not to smile but in the end she caved and smiled back at him. She kissed him softly on the lips.

'I can sleep on the cot you know. I did it for years'

'I know. But you need to be here because I'll put the cot up tomorrow morning so I can get my floor back. And if she thinks either of us will be able to sleep dressed like this she's gone batty.'

'She's just sad to see her little girl all grown up and about to head off to her last year of school'

'No she's not. Why would you say that?'

'You dad told me.'

'Well of course he did' Ginny scoffed. They laid together for several minutes just staring into each others eyes. Harry tried to get comfortable and was severely impeded by the t-shirt.

'You're right. I'll never get to sleep like this' He tried to raise the shirt over his head but grunted in pain as his ribs smarted intensely.

'Don't' Ginny commanded. 'Let me help you'

She raised the hem of the shirt up to his chin and over his head. She helped him gingerly raise his left arm to get it out of the sleeve, pulled it off of his right arm and tossed it onto the floor.

'Ah much better' Harry sighed contently.

'Yes it is' she said running a hand across his stomach. 'This training has done very good things to you'

'I'll be sure to thank Bashir.'

'Please do. Hold on' she stood up and removed the large parka like pajama shirt and tossed it to the floor revealing a simple tank-top and then removed her floor length trousers to reveal long legs and short-style underwear.

'Those are new' Harry said shakily as she climbed back into bed.

'I got them last week while you were at work. I don't like sleeping in shorts or pants anymore for some reason. It's just not comfortable as it used to be.'

'Uh huh' he said disbelievingly. 'Or you're just trying to drive me bonkers'

'Well there may be a little of that too but for the most part it's about comfort.'

Harry didn't say anything else. He wasn't about to try and change her mind.

'What happened tonight?' she asked softly.

'I… I don't really know. The details are fuzzy.' He said squinting trying to remember. 'I remember eating the dinner. I remember the giant showing up.'

He swallowed hard as he thought of seeing Birch's feet under the enormous boulder.

'I remember that I stopped a rock from hitting me and then I sent it back at him. I remember being outside of the prison itself so I must have gotten past the gate at some point. I don't remember what happened to the giant though your dad said that I apparently took it down by myself.'

'By yourself?' she said surprised. 'That's unbelievable. Are you sure?'

'I'm not but he and Kingsley are apparently.'

'What about that Jinx, the single-wicker –'

'Singularica' Harry corrected.

'Yea that. Do you remember that?'

'Harry nodded. 'I remember seeing something fly into the air. So dark that, whatever it was, it stood out against the night sky.'

'What was it?'

'I have no idea' Harry said. 'I've never seen anything like it. What I do know is that it is a coward's way out.'

'Worked out well for me though' she said snuggling under Harry's against his chest. Harry raised one stiff arm up and placed on her long red hair.

'Harry?' she said a few minutes later. Her voice was muffled slightly by his chest.

'Mmm?'

'Do you think about us being together?'

'I think about you at least once a minute everyday'

'No that's not what I mean' she said shakily. Apparently her nerves were starting to get the better of her which was odd because she was usually a strong person. 'Do you think about us… you know… _together?'_

'Oh … er…' Harry had no idea what to say to that. He wished slightly that Hermione were there to tell him once again how girls think but he was on his own this time. In the past, not using honesty had not worked for him where girls were concerned. 'Truth?'

Hermione pulled her head back to look at him. She nodded clearly at him.

'Every minute when I think about being back in your life, I think about how lucky I am that you chose me. Then half the time, I think about that right after.'

She giggled and blushed slightly. 'Can I tell something?'

'You can tell me anything, love.'

Ginny inhaled deeply. Harry could tell she was having a hard time deciding to divulge this piece of information even though Harry had a feeling he knew what it was.

'I promised myself months ago, that I was … that we would… do … that before I left for Hogwarts.'

Harry stopped breathing for a moment. That was not what he thought she was going to say.

'Oh… ok. Well you are leaving on Tuesday' was all he could think of to say. To say he'd been taken off guard didn't quite cover it.

'I was already aware of that' she said humorlessly.

'I'm sorry' Harry replied bewildered. 'I don't know what else to say'

She looked at him with her stern expression. Every time she did, he just felt apologetically regardless to whether he'd actually done anything. Though as he thought about why, he concluded it was probably because of the similarities between her expression and Molly's.

'I don't know what to say either.' Ginny said as she bit one of her fingernails. 'I want to but I'm nervous.'

'I understand, really I do' Harry said running a hand through her hair trying to sooth her nerves.

'It's just, if I do… if we do… and then something ….' She looked at Harry timidly. Her pleading expression was trying to tell him something and when he figured it out, he felt a resounding sorrow throughout his being.

'Ginny' he said full of emotion. 'I couldn't…. I'd never.'

'I know you don't want to' she said trying to avoid being accusatory. 'But part of who you are is chasing dark wizards. And last time – '

'But it's not like last time'

'But it could be one day. And if it does then what's to say you won't leave again'

Harry contemplated the best way to say what he was thinking. No room could be left for interpretation when he allayed what was probably one of her absolute biggest fears. He took a very deep breath and felt pain shoot down his side momentarily.

'It will not happen like that' he said as confidently and soothingly as possible. Ginny was already starting to withdraw into herself like she had while he was gone all of last year.

'You can't know that' she said sadly. Harry saw moisture in her eyes.

'Yes I do' he replied placing his hand under her chin and picked it up to see eye to eye with her. 'Last year, our world's biggest enemy was defeated. He took over nearly everything including the ministry. Kingsley is already putting checks in place that it can never happen again. I'm now a part of the ministry and won't ever have to flee from them again.'

'Last year, while running from not only the light side of the law, but the dark as well, I realized what the most important thing I can have in my life is: Love. And the only way I can have that in my life is with you because without you my life will never be complete. I need you. I can never be comfortable with anyone else. You've seen me at my absolute worst – '

*Cough cough* 'Cho'

'- and with you I became the best I can be.' He continued trying to hide the smile that was creeping it's way to his lips. 'I saw for way too short of a time what life with you was like. Then I experienced a year of what it's like without you. I will never go back to that.'

Harry began to sit up on the bed, grunting nearly the entire time. 'Harry what are you doing? She said to stay in bed.'

He ignored her and stood up anyway determined to see what he wanted to see. He swung his legs onto the ground and pushed himself to stand. By the time he did, Ginny had hopped out of bed and was trying to help him which he politely turned down. She watched as he took seven slow and laborious steps to the window. When he got there he stood up straight again and looked out on the yard. He knew what was there despite the fact he could barely see.

'Do you see the grass out there?' he asked looking at her and then back out the window.

'Yes, I see it. What about it' she said quickly.

'That is where I lost the best family I'd had since my parents died. I loved Sirius but that is where I lost my family just over a year ago.'

'What do you mean?'

'That night, under the marquee, at your brother's wedding.' He said softly while he replayed the night in his head. 'I watched a beautiful young woman wink at me in the most breathtaking dress I'd ever seen. She was so gorgeous that I had to lie to make sure Viktor Krum didn't take a crack at her.'

'You did no such thing'

Harry smiled and continued. 'Before the end of the night, I had to run. I left behind the only parents I'd known and the girl I loved to fight the entire world. Just a few months ago, I stood there in the same yard at a funeral of a good friend of mine. That is where I decided that no matter how dangerous my life got' he turned back to look at her 'I'm never going to throw away the most amazing thing' he took her hands in his own 'that ever happened to me.'

She smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. 'Ginnevra Molly Weasley, from this moment on, I promise to you that I will always be yours. I'll strive to forever bring a smile to your face. I promise to be the man that you deserve.'

Ginny sniffed and put her hands on his cheeks. She stepped up on her toes and kissed him as soft as a feather just one time and then put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He was starting to lose his ability to balance on his own but he fought it. He would not fall now.

'That was quite a leap of faith to assume that I want all those things' she said sarcastically. Leave it to a Weasley to try and diffuse such a situation with humor.

'Well if not, I'll just use you for your body then' he replied just as playfully. She pat him softly once.

'I love you, Harry. You are lifelong dream come true.'

'I love you, Ginny. You've given me the things in life I thought I would never be meant to have.'

Ginny sighed contently and snuggle closer to him again. Harry felt his knees start to shake which he knew was a warning sign.

'Gin?'

'Yes?'

'I love you and I would love to stand here like this until morning but I'm about to fall.'

'Oh!' she said in sudden realization. As soon as she let go, Harry tried to take a step and stumbled. Ginny tried to catch him but the result was they both went tumbling to the floor. Ginny burst into a fit of laughter. Harry tried to as well but most of the laughing he did was mixed with grunts of pain. A few moments later, someone knocked on the door.

'Harry? Ginny?' came Hermione's voice 'Are you ok?'

'Come in' Ginny said between fits of giggles.

Hermione came in followed closely by Ron. They both looked at the two legal adults were laying on the floor laughing.

'Uhhh' Ron started. 'Are you ok?'

They both nodded since neither were able to form a coherent statement.

'What happened?'

'We fell over' Harry said while he had his hand on his side.

'And it was this funny?' Hermione asked.

'So it would seem' Ron answered for them.

Harry looked up at Hermione and was about to explain what had happened when he noticed what she was wearing. She had a robe on trying to hide whatever it was. Unfortunately she hadn't tied it very well and it was not closed all the way. Harry didn't want to stare but in the quick look he had before realization set in, he saw more skin than was socially acceptable, some bright orange lace, and a small bow.

'Where were you two?' he asked tapping Ginny on the leg.

'We were in the kitchen' Hermione said narrowing her eyes.

'Doing what?' Ginny asked with another laugh.

'We were getting…'

'A drink' Ron finished quickly. Harry was not convinced.

'Wearing that?' Ginny said pointing at Hermione who looked down. She shrieked and closed her robe more affectively. They all stared at each other for several seconds, none of them able to break the awkward silence that had set in.

'We're going to bed' Hermione suddenly said. She grabbed the dumbstruck Ron's hand and then started quietly ascending the stairs.

'So soon?' Ginny asked. 'Aren't you supposed to wait 30 minutes?'

'Ginny!' Hermione shot back furiously. She just laughed more and went to close the door. Harry used the edge of the bed to find his feet and he fell back onto the bed. Ginny locked the door magically and came back to bed as well.

They snuggled up to each other and tried to find a comfortable spot for the both of them. They were up for a few minutes longer talking about what they might do the next day since Harry wasn't supposed to leave bed. Eventually they drifted off to sleep. Harry woke up at least once when he tried to shift positions and the soreness woke him up. He was always able to fall back to sleep though.

_A slight breeze blew the fringes of his cloak around his ankles. Before him was a stretch of road with buildings on both side that were blacked out. He could somewhat make out the silhouette of each one but he couldn't decipher where exactly he was. _

_He took a few steps down the road but nothing but eerie darkness met him on all sides except for the buildings he couldn't completely see. After an immeasurable amount of time, a figure materialized on the edge of the darkness. _

'_Hello?' Harry called loudly in the dark but what left his mouth was more like a whisper. _

_The figured paid him no attention. Harry tried to get closer but the figure stayed on the edge of the darkness. Whoever it was had long hair and was shorter than here. A girl by the features. Eventually he gave up on trying to get to the figure. Harry watched her pace back and forth across the street. _

_Suddenly, out of thin air, another figure appeared in the road as well. The two figures immediately embraced intimately. The second figure, who appeared much taller than the first, handed the girl some large package. Harry noticed a change of color in the scenery around him. The road, sky, even the buildings started to have color seep around them like paint dripping down a canvas. He was just starting to decipher what the buildings might be when no less than 10 more figures appeared between him and the couple_

_The couple wasn't paying attention as the group descended on them slowly. The couple wasn't paying attention and the masked individuals were nearly upon them. Harry tried to yell out at them to beware but nothing issued from his mouth. The male figure suddenly turned around to face the group. He shielded them the girl from the group. _

_The group stopped when they were 20 yards away. It appeared they were having a heated discussion. The male took an angry step forward making the group move at once. The color exploded in front of Harry as 10 green jets shot towards the couple. Harry heard yelling coming from everywhere around him but he couldn't figure out where it emanated from. _

Harry's eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright flinging the sleeping Ginny off of him. He realized that the yelling he heard was coming from him and he stopped. Harry was covered in a cold sweat. Ginny managed to keep herself from falling on the floor but only barely.

'Harry?! Are you ok? What's wrong?'

'Nothing' Harry panted. 'It was … just a nightmare. And a weird one at that'

'Ok. I don't think I've ever heard you yell like that.'

'I've never had a dream like that before' he said shifting. It was then he noticed the soreness from sitting up so rapidly. It wasn't as pronounced as the night before but he could still feel it.

'Do you want to talk about it?' she asked situating herself on the bed in front of him.

'Not really' he replied. The details were already starting seep out of his head. 'It was just unsettling.' He looked at the door surprised that no one had knocked already. He was yelling pretty loud. 'I wonder why nobody is coming in to check why I was yelling.'

'You're right' Ginny said turning to look at the door. 'HEY! EVERYBODY GET IN HERE!'

'Ginny have you lost your mind?' Harry said urgently as he reached for his shirt on the floor. 'I don't _want _them in here. And you aren't even wearing any pants.'

She sat there chuckling heartily on her bed instead of rushing to cover herself up. Harry reached his shirt despite the tension in his muscles while Ginny kept wearing her arrogant smile.

'Silence charm?' he asked. She just nodded and laughed a little harder. 'You're a prat.'

She laughed and leaned forward wrapping her arms around him. She pressed her lips to his and allowed her tongue to explore his for a brief moment. He very much wanted to continue this line of thought but he knew very soon, Molly would either come upstairs to check on him, or call them both down for breakfast.

Ginny pulled back from him and sat back down on her bed. He was acutely aware of just how little she was wearing and seriously wished that it was 4 a.m. instead of 7 a.m.

'We should get dressed and go down for breakfast' Harry said begrudgingly.

'Is this not covering enough?' she asked suggestively.

'I think it's entirely too conservative but your Mum may disagree.

Harry climbed completely out of bed and stood unsteadily in one spot for a moment to make sure he'd be able. The pain had subsided considerably since the previous night but when he moved in the wrong way, it was return. Ginny helped him downstairs and tried to sit him on the sofa but he refused to and followed her to the kitchen. Arthur was there with George drinking coffee and eating a slice of toast while Molly was cracking eggs into a bowl.

'Good morning kids' Arthur said smiling and taking another bite.

'How'd you sleep?' George said brightly.

'Don't answer that' Molly said sharply without turning around. George smiled darkly and went back to his buttering his toast.

'Harry, aren't you supposed to be in bed?' Molly said as she threw all the eggshells in the garbage.

'Well… yes I suppose but I don't want to lay upstairs in bed all day.'

'Why not' George said still wearing the same smile.

'George' his father said warningly.

'I understand but you need to at least be lying down.' Molly said in her best mothering tone.

'I guess I can lay on the sofa but what am I going to do all day on the sofa?'

George picked his head to make another comment but Arthur snapped his fingers once and he refrained.

'Well, Hermione will be back at around 9. She's already at the ministry picking up some files.'

'She's bringing them here?' Ginny asked.

'Yes. She left about 15 minutes ago and said she was picking up her files on these new laws that are in the works and bringing them back. She said she could just as easily do her work here and Alex Hines, her boss, said she was free to do it anywhere provided it was completed on time.'

'Well that's good' Harry said. 'We could hang out together today. It may be the last chance we get before you leave for Hogwarts for all of us to hang out together.'

'That's true' Ginny said thoughtfully.

'I'll kick Ron out of the shop for the day too.' George said. 'He's doing a lot of good work for me but he hasn't taken some time for himself in a while. I'll give him the day off.'

'How does he like his brother being his boss?' Harry asked with a suspicion of what the answer might be.

'He's actually ok' George responded surprisingly. 'Unfortunately, a lot of mine and… and Fred's jokes were first tested on him so he's kind of aware of how we thought. When I tell him how we are going to do something, if he disagrees, he tells me why and calls me a great git. Sometimes he's been right but sometimes not. I think we've only cursed each other once.'

'George!' Molly snapped at once.

'Kidding, Mum' he said with a smile.

'So Ron will be here too' Ginny said. Harry could detect a slight hint of exasperation but he knew that it was because she so often butted heads with him.

'Charlie will be here around mid-afternoon.' Arthur said turning another page of the Prophet. 'He said he has some Floo calls to make at the Office for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and then he'd be here. Bill and Percy will be here after they get off work.'

'I'm leaving in about 20 minutes' Molly said. 'I have several errands to run in Diagon Alley and around London. I won't be back till after lunch so I'm leaving some cold cuts for you on the table.'

'Thanks!' Harry said as he sniffed the bacon she'd just put in the frying pan. Harry had a feeling Ron would be down any second.

Sure enough, about a minute later, Molly was putting her second batch of bacon in the pan when Ron waltzed through the door yawning.

'Smells great, Mum' he said sitting down next to George

'You're fired, Ron. Don't bother coming in today' George said nonchalantly.

Ron spewed the entire mouthful of milk he'd been drinking all over Harry.

'Thanks' Harry said dryly as he reached up to clean his glasses when he remembered they weren't there.

'I'm kidding, Ron. Just an innocent joke.'

'I'm going to take this cup and shove – '

'Ronald!' Molly said sharply.

' – I'm… I'll … oh go kick a hippogriff'

'Could you grab me a pair of glasses today while you're in Diagon Alley?' Harry said trying to avoid this brotherly display of affection.

'Sure, Harry. I'd be glad to.'

Harry went to stand up and get her a few galleons but Ginny stopped him. 'If you get up, you're going to the sofa' Harry sat back down.

'I need some galleons from the pouch in my jeans.' Harry said timidly.

'Well I'll get them for you, where are your jeans?'

'On… the sofa'

'Oh. Ok let's go get them.'

Ginny helped him up and to the sofa where he gratefully laid down. Arthur soon left for work as did George. Molly left soon afterwards for her errands leaving the four of them alone at the Burrow. It was the first time in weeks they'd been alone together and possibly the last for some time.

For most of the morning, they four of them lounged around the sitting room talking. Mostly about Ginny's upcoming and final year at school but the conversation also touched on the Quidditch league prospects, and the laws that Hermione was working (as that was the only way to effectively involve her in the conversation at times).

Around lunch, Hermione took a break and they decided to go outside to eat. Harry conjured a hammock for him to lie on since the walk out to the tree line seemed to make his energy evaporate. They laid there for some time without realizing how long it really was until Molly reappeared with Harry's glasses. He took them and thanked her profusely. When she asked them how long they'd been out there, Ginny told them since around 11 a.m.

'You've been out here for 4 hours?'

'_4 hours?!' _Hermione shrieked and jumped up an literally ran into the house saying she had wasted too much time. Ron sighed as he watched her go.

'When is her work due?' Harry asked as he put on his new glasses and the world was finally brought into focus.

'Next week' he replied. 'I'll go check on her' and he followed Molly into the house leaving Harry and Ginny alone. She gave him a quick kiss without warning.

'Uhh thanks' he said taken aback. 'What was that for?'

'Because I can' she said shrugging.

'Oh. Well of course you can. Anytime you want' he finished with a smirk. She sighed and kissed him again.

Dinner that night was one of the most enjoyable affairs Harry had taken part in for quite some time. Even with Percy there, who was still occasionally awkward around his family, seemed to be having an excellent time with his girlfriend Audrey there. He had mellowed out – that was the best way he could think of to describe it – since meeting her. He laughed easier, talked easier, and the pompous mannerisms he'd adopted after first taking a job at the Ministry were all but gone when he was around her.

George and Angelina were the most amusing couple Harry had ever witnessed, which was completely in canon with George. They would be very serious one moment and the next they'd be pulling some quick prank on an unsuspecting family member. Bill and Fleur was as "sickeningly sweet", as Ron put it, as they had always been.

Just before dinner, a surprise guest arrived. Andromeda brought Teddy with her who spent most of the evening happily crawling around the Burrow chasing Crookshanks who seemed less than impressed with the toddler's persistence.

Harry kept an eye on Ginny throughout the evening. She seemed very happy from his perspective of the dinner party. He was worried that she would be upset after their conversation last night, but obviously growing up with 6 older brothers gave her a strong ability to hide stuff like that if present.

Throughout the day, Harry had been wondering about the previous night's battle and what the actual aftermath entailed. He was still revisiting these thoughts during the party, though as discreetly as he could, when a barn owl tapped on the window a few feet away from the recliner Harry was sitting in.

No one else noticed as they all were currently discussing Fleur's ideas on baby names. Harry pointed his wand at the window which unlatched. The barn owl quickly dropped its delivery in Harry's lap and flew back out the window. Apparently no return post would be necessary.

Harry quickly scanned the front of the letter and noticed the Ministerial seal on the back of the letter. He was sure this contained some of the info he wanted but he was going to wait until everyone went to bed before he opened the letter.

'What's that?' Ginny asked when she saw him looking at the letter while he closed the window with his wand.

'Letter from Kingsley' he said quietly. 'We can read it later.'

That night, after they had all finished dessert, which was quite an ordeal once Charlie realized that George and Angie had slipped a Cockroach Cluster on top of his sundae, the family decided to retire to bed. Slowly they all started descending the stairs. Harry led the group and he moved slow enough that every one behind him started to dance like a conga line while they waited for him to reach the first floor landing.

'You are all gits' he said as they made their way past Ginny's door. She shut the door in the smiling face of Bill and chuckled despite herself. Harry wasted no time, retrieved the letter from his pocket and ripped it open.

_Harry,_

_I hope you are recovering quickly. Allen told me what you did against the giant at Azkaban and I must say that I'm highly impressed. Not many people have taken down a giant and even fewer have done it nearly single handedly. You are going to be an incredibly talented Auror in the near future. _

_You have probably been wondering about what all happened last night. I would tell you but the story has not reached the Prophet yet so I will not divulge the specifics via post. If it is convenient to you, Allen and I would like to speak to you about an upcoming Hearing that you've been asked to appear at for the defense. Since I know you've been put on 48 hours of mandatory bed rest, we will come by the Burrow tomorrow morning at around 10 o'clock. _

_Again, I'd rather not list any specifics here, but expect us tomorrow and we shall answer any question you may have. _

_Again… great work last night! _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister for Magic. _

_P.s. An official Ministry summons will probably arrive soon as well. Please sign it and return it via the delivery owl. _

Harry put held the letter until Ginny finished reading and then looked at him.

'Why would you be called by the defense in an upcoming trial?' she said bewildered.

'I have no idea'


	35. Ch 34 Watching

_**Disclaimer - Lyrics of quoted song. Rights owned by Otis Redding and I take no credit for their creation. **_

**This chapter has a couple of dirtier moments so let me know if you think it's too raunchy. As always R&R. **

**I truly hope you enjoy.**

**R**

CH. 34 Watching

The following morning, Harry woke at just past 7 A.M. to find an owl standing rigidly on the windowsill of Ginny's bedroom. Harry swung his legs over the edge of the bed with little painful resistance. Breathing a relieving sigh, he slowly stood up testing his muscles again. There was slight protesting from his abs and chest but all in all it was far better than it had been yesterday.

He took a few steps to the window and allowed the owl in. It dropped its letter at Harry's feet and flew back out the window. Ministry owls were always so stubborn. Harry retrieved the letter and opened it.

_Harry James Potter_

_You are hereby summoned by the Ministry of Magic to attend a hearing Monday, August 30__th__ at 8 A.M. as defense witness in the trial of Ian and McLane Eddington. Please make arrangements to attend the aforementioned trial in proper attire. You will be excused from any and all employment on said date in accordance with Article 3 Section A of Appropriation of Witnesses, Wizengamot, and Related Parties as a part of the Procedures for Criminal Trial Act. _

_Charles Blackburn_

_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_

'What's that?' Ginny said sleepily behind him.

'Official summons' Harry replied tossing it on the bedside table before plopping back down on the bed.

'You seem to be feeling better' she said scooting closer to him and laying her head down on his lap.

'Much'

'What time is it?'

'A little past 7' he said as he started playing with her hair.

'Come back to bed' she said sliding back towards the wall. 'We have three hours before Kingsley will be here.'

Harry grinned and lay back down on the bed. She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his neck. This was, quite possibly, his favorite feeling in the world. With Ginny in his arms the world felt right. Nothing would keep him this feeling ever again. Despite his pronouncement he'd made to her two nights ago, what had she called it, a leap of faith, he would…

_A leap of faith_ he thought to himself coming to a realization.

'Have you thought more about what we talked about two nights ago?' she said placing a hand on his chest over the scar he still bore.

'I was just remembering it' he said smoothly. It wasn't exactly true but he decided to stow that thought for later hoping desperately that he was correct.

'Really now?' she said mischievously. 'Which part?'

'The part where you promised yourself that we would before you left and how bad I felt when you said you scared I would leave again.'

'I don't think that anymore' Ginny said as he rubbed his chest soothingly.

'You don't?' he asked curiously

'No' she said nonchalantly. Harry couldn't help but notice that her hand was now on his stomach. 'What you said that night… it hit home with me. I believe you when you say you won't leave again. I was just scared before.'

'Thank you' he said softly closing his eyes.

'You're welcome. I didn't know it meant that much to you' she finished noticing his eyes were closed.

'It did' he said looking back at her. 'At first, right after the battle, I'd all but convinced myself that you would never forgive me for leaving it like I did last summer. That with compiled with Fred and I thought you'd never speak to me.'

'I had different thoughts' Ginny replied with a sarcastic tone

'Is that so? Harry said as he continued to run his hands through her hair. That was one of the things he missed most about being with her.

'Very much so' she replied. 'Do you remember the first _real_ kiss we had after the battle?'

'Vaguely' he replied. 'Didn't we float up off the ground for a moment and then come crashing down once we realized it?'

'Something like that' she said as her hands found his bellybutton. 'While you were still worried I didn't want anything to do with you, I was envisioning ways to fool my family so I could have a few _private_ hours with you.'

'Such a scandal' Harry said in mock surprise. 'What would the town elders say?'

'Shut it, you.' she said jabbing him lightly in the ribs. 'The closer I get to leaving, the more I think about it' she finished softly as she returned to sensually caressing his stomach. 'And I can honestly say that playing with your stomach isn't helping much. The Auror training is secretly trying to seduce me'

'Most of it is actually from the Quidditch training this month' he said breathlessly as chill bumps started popping up all over him.

'That's not new. Your Quidditch playing has been slowly trying to kill me for years.'

'Years huh? What did your other boyfriends think about that?'

'No one knew, except Hermione, of course. Michael suspected once when I called him Harry one night when were hidden in a secret passageway.'

'You did not!'

'Sadly I did. He looked angry for a moment until I explained that we had been at quidditch practice earlier that day. He still wasn't impressed but he backed off after I didn't stop him from grabbing my butt a few times.'

'I'm so glad you told me that story' Harry said in the fakest voice he could muster.

'You should follow his example, you know.' She said looking up at him with a maniacal smile. 'If you don't start putting out soon I'll leave you for someone who does.'

'That can be arranged' Harry said placing a hand on her neck and slowly pulling her closer to him.

'You heard the doctor, no strenuous activity' she said closing her eyes at the feel of his warm breath on her neck.

'There are plenty of other things we can do' he breathed letting his lips touch her neck ever so slightly.

'Is that so?' she half said, half moaned. Harry pressed his lips firmly against her neck and let his teeth lightly graze against her skin. She drew a short breath at each kiss. The closer he moved to her ear, the tenser she was. Harry grabbed her ear with both of his lips and let his tongue caress it as he pulled away from it.

Harry pulled her firmly to him and their lips met with an intensity that might set fire to the sheets they were wrapped in. Harry parted his lips and Ginny's tongue found its way to Harry who lightly grazed his teeth on it making her inhale sharply. Ginny pressed herself against him filling nearly every inch of space between them.

She wrapped one of her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. Harry's arm lay against the length of her thigh, resting his hand on her bottom and grasped it firmly pushing their waists even closer together. He could feel her against him through the thin fabric of the shorts he'd slept in. The sensation sent heat spreading from where it had been on his cheeks and neck to the run rampant over the rest of him.

The feel of her grinding her hips and the sound and feel of heavy breathing against his skin made caution disappear from the situation. Harry reached up and tried to pull the thin strap of her shirt over her shoulder. As if on cue, the shirt vanished from sight leaving her in nothing but her underwear with her creamy, unblemished skin practically luminescent in the morning sun coming through the window.

'Someone could come in' Harry whispered between quick, passionate kisses.

'I don't care' she said through teeth as she bit down on Harry's lower lip. Harry slapped the bedside table for his wand. He found it, shot a silencing spell at the door and then sealed it before tossing his wand on the ground.

She arched her back pushing the hips together with even greater pressure. Harry, unable to resist, reached his hand down and slid it inside the fabric of the last clothing she was wearing and allowed his fingers to slide over the perfectly smooth expanse of skin to find the nodule between her legs making her gasp and chill bumps rose on nearly every inch of her.

'Harry' she moaned softly as her body shook slightly against him. Whatever chills he'd felt before were nothing to the blizzard of sensation that run up and down his spine at hearing his name said in such a way.

Harry ran his fingers along her making her breathing become more uneven and disjointed. Ginny removed one of her hands from his chest and reached down and removed the fabric separating her from him. In their passion neither of them had the wherewithal nor desire to stop and discuss this latest boundary that had leapt over spectacularly. Their only desires were for each other.

Ginny rolled onto her back effectively removing her leg from his waist but allowing him more range of motion with his hands and lips. She put both of her hands in her own hair and arched her back again as Harry began placing kisses around her chest and stomach. Some were soft and sensual but some were more representative of the raging fire he felt inside him.

He placed his lips entirely around her nipple and caressed it with his tongue then grazed it softly with his teeth as he released it. Not wanting to stick to one area, he placed another soft kiss on her stomach when he felt her place a hand on the back of his head and began vigorously kneading the untidy hair there. Harry felt her gently leading him farther down when he stopped unsurely and looked up at her.

Color had flooded her features but her lips were partly upon and her eyelids were closed but fluttering involuntarily. Her breathing was coming in short gasps which made Harry even more nervous.

'Are you … are you sure?' he whispered breathily.

'Yes' she managed to say. Harry gave in to the desires he felt and the love for her he could no longer control and allowed himself to be spurred to experiences he'd never considered before that moment.

Harry shifted his weight down slightly and placed another kiss on her right hip while his right hand firmly grasped the inside of her right thigh. Seeing her in her entirety was something he'd fantasized about time and again but nothing could have prepared him for the ecstasy he felt seeing her inches from him.

He placed another kiss on her waist, closer than before. And another, even closer. Finally he allowed his tongue to slide toward her just barely caressing the nodule he'd been massaging. Ginny arched her back and gasped as she pushed her knees apart. Harry let his tongue and lips explore her returning every few find the spot that would push her over the edge.

She now had both of her hands placed firmly against the back of his head creating more pressure between the two of them. Harry could feel every muscle in her legs beneath him contract and contort. Her breathing became shallower and shallower. First she clenched her hands in his hair pulling slightly on the back of his head followed by her back arching higher than it had before. Her entire body rocked once and seemed to freeze against him. Her breathing stopped altogether as time froze around him. She stayed like this for what felt like minutes before her body relaxed and came dropping back to the bed heaving in quick deep breathes while Harry resituated himself.

She had both her hands flat to her forehead and her eyes closed. Her face had tinges of red on both of her cheeks and her stomach and breasts were covered in a thin sheen of sweat that glinted slightly in the morning sun. She stayed like this for a couple of moments while her breathing slowed.

Eventually she opened her eyes which had to adjust to light. She turned to face him and smiled at him nervously. Harry smiled back feeling awkward. He was searching for the best thing to say in such a situation, which he had nearly concluded would be "now what?", when a knock on the door nearly made both of their hearts leap from their chests.

'Breakfast in five' came Charlie's voice from the landing. Steps down the stairs followed him. Ginny pulled Harry back down to lay his head on the pillow beside her. She pulled the covers up over the two of them all the way to their neck.

They stared into each other's eyes for several seconds before they both laughed self-consciously. Finally, Harry said the only thing he could think of.

'If I knew what to say right now, I'd say it.' Ginny smiled apologetically.

'I don't know what to say either.' They sat and looked at each other for a few more moments before she said something else. 'The adult half of my brain is saying "I can't believe we just did that". The teenage side of my brain is saying "I'm so glad I don't have to endure what my dorm mates at Hogwarts would say if they knew that the great Harry Potter is the only person to have ever seen me naked".

'I'm about on the same page as you. Though, if I told my dorm mates that, your brother might try to curse me. Luckily it won't be a problem' he finished with a smile.

'My nobly hypocritical brother can go stuff it' she said waspishly. 'There's no telling what those two did last night.'

'I'd rather not think about it' Harry said shuddering. 'I'm sure you think about your brother and his girlfriend naked just as often as I do.'

'Eek Harry, don't plant images like that in my head. I'd rather think about you naked, which I haven't seen' she told him with a smirk. 'Yet'

She smiled maniacally and put her hand back on Harry's stomach. Harry felt his breathing kick into a new gear almost at once. Another knock at the door either saved him or cursed him from finding out what they might have done next.

'Ginny! Harry! Wake up time for breakfast

Ginny smiled at Harry. 'We need to go' she said urging him to go.

'By all means' Harry gestured out towards the smile pile of clothes that Ginny had been wearing in the middle of the floor. She gave him an exasperated expression and flung the covers off.

Harry felt an immense feeling of satisfaction watching her walk around the room unclothed and was surprised at how comfortable she seemed to be knowing he was still there.

'Wipe that smile off your face' she said jokingly. Harry just shook his head. She had already grabbed new bra and underwear from her drawer and was soon standing in front of Harry fully dressed. 'Are you going to get dressed?'

He jumped realizing that he would probably get frowned at for showing up downstairs in nothing but his boxers. He found his clothes for the day in a neat pile on the dresser. It wasn't long before they were both downstairs trying valiantly not to blush every time someone looked at them. Not long after, Hermione and Ron came down as well. By 8 o'clock, everyone except Molly and Ginny had left for work.

'It's like being 10 years old all over again' Ginny said while she and Harry de-gnomed the garden. Molly had told him he was still supposed to be on bed-rest but he was about to go insane. She agreed when he promised to take it ease.

All the Weasley children despised this task but Harry always found it entertaining. Maybe it was just the fact that it was the first thing he really ever did at the Burrow. When he was telling Ginny this she blushed furiously.

'Why are you blushing now?' he said pausing mid-throw given the gnome the opportunity to chomp down on his finger.

'Smooth move' Ginny said chuckling. 'That was the first day you met me remember?'

'Of course I do! I had no idea how to react to you.'

'Ironic, that is.' She said offhandedly and then launched one of the gnomes a good 40 feet.

'How so?' Harry said as he watched it fly.

'I told Mum I thought you were really cute.'

Harry stopped and looked at her. How had he missed it for so long? Deciding it was best not to dwell on things he couldn't go back and change, he asked her something he'd never thought about it.

'When did it become actual attraction?'

'What do you mean?' she said as she watched him fling the last gnome at least 50 feet.

'When did become an actual emotional attraction instead of…'

'A girly childhood fantasy?'

'Well…. yea.'

'The last training session before the Quidditch final second year. Though physical would be more accurate than emotional.'

'Really? What happened?'

'If I say "don't worry about it", will you leave me alone?'

' Of course not' he said with a bright smile.

'Git' she muttered. 'Ok, if you must know. That was the first night that Hermione found out that I liked you too. Actually, she had to explain it to me.'

' I was coming down there to tell you good luck. Everyone else had already gone back so I figured everyone would have changed. I stuck my head in the locker room and you standing in jeans with no shirt on.'

'I'm in love with a Peeping… Pam?' he finished questioningly.

'Oh hush. I am not' she slapped him on the arm. 'Hermione walked up and tapped me on the shoulder. She asked me what I was doing. She peeked her head in and saw you though you were apparently wearing a shirt by then.'

'What did you tell her?' Harry asked urging her on.

'Nothing. I ran for it'

'You ran?'

'Yep' she said yanking a fleeing Gnome out of the ground. 'She found me later and said I had blushed really bad and wanted to know why. She made me actually say it out loud too.'

'What exactly?

'That… that I thought you looked attractive without a shirt on.'

'I was thirteen' Harry replied taken aback. 'I looked like an overgrown weed.'

'Yea well I wanted you to be my overgrown weed but you had some _being stupid_ left to get out of your system.'

'Guilty' Harry said and kissed her on the cheek.

They lounged around the house for some time. Harry eventually went to the sofa feeling a slight tightness in his chest. And he knew exactly why. At 10 a.m., Harry's watch dinged and only seconds later, he watched as Kingsley and another witch he didn't recognize approach the house to the back door. Molly held the door open for them and they entered.

'Hello again, Molly. It's nice to see you when it's not about something horrible happening.' Kingsley said in his regal baritone voice.

'You don't know how right you are' she said with a sideways glance to Harry.

'Good morning, Harry' he continued. He shook Harry's hand in a familial way before giving Ginny a slight hug. 'Aren't you supposed to be on bed rest?'

'Yep' he replied simply bobbing back and forth on his heels.

'Typical' he muttered. 'Everyone this is Kiera Coyle. She is the Prosecutor for the Office of Magical Law. She is presenting the evidence against the accused in two upcoming trials. Allen couldn't make it so she came to assist in briefing you.'

They all greeted her which she returned cordially. Harry had to admire her ability to mask her expressions. She was easily as tall as Harry was but she wore a simple gray business suit and could pass for a muggle businesswoman without question. Harry concluded she must have known Kingsley for a while now. Harry watched her closely while she greeted them and determined that she was probably a very well accomplished Occlumens.

'What trials?' Harry asked. Kingsley gestured to the sitting room where the five of them could discuss the issue in comfort.

'First is Ian and McLane Eddington. They have been in Azkaban since Ian's outburst in the ministry that day.'

'How solid is the case against them?' Ginny asked from the doorway where she was bringing a tray of coffee for everyone. Coyle shot a look at her and then turned back to Kingsley.

'Minister, is it advisable for her to be in the room during this discussion? Surely someone who is not directly involved –'

'I'll just tell her everything anyway' Harry said slightly resentful. Kingsley knew full well that Harry confided in Ginny and being someone who was responsible for several captured Death Eaters at Hogwarts, she should be afforded some respect. Coyle merely eyed him closely for a moment like she was trying to discern whether he was bluffing or not. Apparently she decided he wasn't because she gave him a curt nod.

'The case is ironclad' Kingsley continued. 'They all but confessed that day during the interrogation. But they are pleading not guilty to the charges by reason of altered reality.'

'Altered … altered reality?' Harry said in shock.

'What in the name of Merlin kind of defense is that?'

'A plausible one' Coyle said darkly. Harry couldn't tell if it was frustration or admiration in what Harry thought was a ludicrous defense. 'They are going to argue that they have been brain-washed for the last several years that Pure-bloods everywhere were banding together to overthrow the tyranny of current regime.'

'Brain-washed… tyranny… regime?! What kind of soft-headed sod would believe that load of dung?' Harry asked as he shot to his feet and started pacing. Harry had nearly been seriously injured capturing Ian Eddington over a month ago and was still not happy about McLane attacking Ginny in broad daylight.

'Stranger things have happened' Kingsley said lowly.

'Indeed. I actually witnessed Igor Karkaroff let off on a similar defense along with his divulgence of several names.' Coyle shuddered slightly at sound of his name. Harry recoiled slightly remembering how abysmal Karkaroff's hygiene had been.

'So what is Harry supposed to do?'

'He is being called, as the senior most living member of the Black family.' Kingsley said officially.

'Senior most member of the Black Family?'

'It is part of your inheritance from Sirius.' Kingsley continued. 'You are being asked to speak about the legacy of the Black name and their affinity for Pure-Blood mania.'

'Won't that help the case?' Ginny asked.

'It depends' Coyle said holding up a finger. 'The defense is hoping to confuse the issue by attempting to prove that the Black family is notorious for their involvement in the Dark Arts going back several hundred years. This will help prove these boys were brought up in such a negative environment that they had been brain-washed to believe something other than the truth about our society. Thus… altered reality?'

'How can that be a viable defense position.'

'It was created for people who committed crimes while under an involuntarily altered state of mind. It is necessary but only in the right situations' Coyle told them in a placating sort of way. 'This defender is using it as an escape

'Ok' Harry said nodding his head. 'So what do you need me to do?'

'Be as clear and concise as possible' Kingsley gesture imploringly. 'As a current member of the Wizengamot, you must be absolutely truthful. To the point that if you were given Veritaserum, it would still be the same testimony. No discrepencies' He said with a commanding tone of finality.

'Sure' Harry said easily. 'I can do that'

He fully believed that both of them should spend time in Azkaban for their crimes. Regardless of the beliefs we follow, it is our duty as free thinking individuals to second guess the people who are doling out orders. These two young men chose to follow the wrong people with blind conviction. Regardless of what they believed, hurting others should be considered wrong by everyone and they ought to have known better. Harry was convinced that the Wizengamot would not allow them to go free without punishment. But a life sentence may be too harsh.

'Ok great' Kingsley said slapping his knees with both hands and finding his feet. Coyle followed suit. 'On Monday at about 7:30, come in to the ministry and head down to courtroom 4.'

'Kingsley?' Ginny asked making Coyle turn and give her a stern glare.

'Young lady, this gentleman's name is Minister Shacklebolt. I don't think it appropriate to address him as such.'

'Uhh … I'm sorry?' Ginny said taken aback but the expression on her face left no room for confusion. If it hadn't been for the fact the Harry placed a calming hand on her shoulder, she might have sent back a much more scathing comment. Coyle walked from the room without glancing back. When she had left, both Harry and Ginny turned back to Kingsley with dumbfounded expressions. Kingsley was merely smiling.

'Overreact much?' Ginny said pointing in her direction.

'Don't mind her' Kingsley said shaking his head. 'She is an highly gifted prosecutor but not good with the people skills.'

'Reminds me of a bossy Percy' Harry said with a chuckle.

'You had a question Ginny?'

'Oh yea' she said remembering. 'What time to do you think the trial will be finished?'

'Oh' he said as he scratched just above his eyebrow. 'I don't really know I guess. Typically around noon for this kind of trial, sometimes later.'

'Ok' she said. Harry could hear the hint of dejection in her voice.

Kingsley wished them a good day, told Harry to get better so he could get back to work, which Harry laughed slightly while Ginny shot them both a dirty look, and he left as well. After they watched both people leave, Harry feeling much more at ease now than he had been, they plopped down on the sofa side by side. Harry looked into her eyes as they were examining her bare toes.

'Now what?' he asked grasping her hand and intertwining their fingers together. He had no idea how he wanted to spend his last few days with her but being holed in the Burrow.

'I don't know. You're the one who is on bed rest'

Harry huffed audibly and shifted his weight on the sofa. 'I hate being on bed rest' he said with a juvenile moan. Ginny smiled despite herself.

'Quit taking on fully grown giants then'

'Touche''

'We could go back to my room' she said slyly with a sideways glance to him.

'As much as I would love to' he said leaning towards her to talk softer, 'I very much doubt you Mum would like seeing us naked in your room before in broad daylight.'

Ginny giggled quietly and shot him a mischievous grin. Harry leaned over and kissed her softly on the neck just below her jaw making her shudder slightly. Molly chose that time to walk back into the sitting room carrying clean laundry and stopped in her tracks when she saw them on the sofa.

'Children!' she snapped bring their attention to the outside world back. 'Ginny, you know better than to behave in such a manner. I slept badly all night knowing you two and Ron and Hermione were both alone you your rooms.'

'Sorry' they both muttered to her. She smiled and continued on her way.

Having come up with nothing better, they decided to go back to Ginny's room to begin her process of packing her belongings for her final school year. After asking Molly for permission, which Ginny used a tone of voice he had never heard from her, she smiled at them and agreed.

'Why have I never heard that kind of voice?' he asked as they hit the stairs.

'You are more of a pushover than she is. I don't have to use it with you.' she said confidently.

'I'm not ….. I don't really know how to feel about that.'

Ginny just laughed. Ginny proceeded to empty her trunk of the previous year's smattering of objects some of which were interesting to Harry. Along the old wrinkled shirts, and various pieces of undergarments, Harry found a DA coin she had used during the Underground at Hogwarts as well as a small canister of crimson, magically permanent paint.

'Don't get that on you' Ginny said warningly. 'It really means permanent'

'What's it for?'

'Part of our early actions were putting up messages around the school'

'I remember Neville saying something' he said thoughtfully. 'At the time I was angry with him, and you a little, for doing something so foolish.'

'I'm a Weasley' she responded simply.

Harry harrumphed but said nothing more. They reached the bottom of the trunk to find a similar smattering of forgotten items that Harry had once found in his own trunk, including a Support Cedric Diggory badge. Harry held it up with a disapproving look and she turned slightly red.

'I _was _joking but now I want to know more'

She turned her back to him and kept folding the clothes from her closet. 'I was giving Colin and Dennis tips on how to alter it.'

Harry laughed heartily and she shoved him playfully. By lunch, she had created a pile of belongings to store in the trunk that would be going with her including her 3XT, old books, a picture of the two of them together, and the piece of parchment that Harry possessed the twin of. On the dresser was her clothes that would be going along with some stuff that would need to either be altered.

'I can do it anytime but I have to wear them to know how I need them altered. Mum would explode if she came in here to find me repeatedly removing my clothes with you in here.'

Harry nodded but snapped his fingers in a defeated manner. She shot him another look but he just smiled. By lunchtime they were both famished and thoroughly the sandwiches and pumpkin juice that Molly had prepared.

'Did you finish packing your trunk?' Molly asked them as they cleaned up after lunch.

'Yes, Mum. I still need my school books for this year and some supplies from the Apothecary but everything else is pretty much finished.'

'Ok. We will go in the morning to Diagon Alley. I have a few things I need to pick up as well.'

'Mum? Harry and I have a question.'

'You do?

'We do?' Harry asked lifting his gaze from the dishes to her. 'What about?'

'Well…'

'That never ends well' Molly said rolling her eyes.

'Well' Ginny continued as her gaze worked its way around the room in order to avoid her mother's penetrating glare, 'What we were wondering – '

'We?' Harry asked pointedly

'Ok ok' she said waspishly. 'What I was wondering was if we could all stay at Harry's flat Sunday.'

She looked at her only daughter and youngest child for a good fifteen seconds before moving a muscle. She was clearly trying to determine her motivations. Harry inwardly wondered the same thing but was too interested in what Molly's answer was going to be to be able to put any real thought into it.

'Define we' she said crossing her arms.

'Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I' Ginny responded with a bright smile.

'I don't think I could let you stay out the night before you leave for Hogwarts. We always have – '

'No, no, no. I'd be back on Monday morning' Ginny explained. 'They all have to go to work and we always have a family dinner the night before everyone leaves for Hogwarts.'

Harry had to appreciate how well she had handled the comment, making sure that she said something about the family dinner before Molly had. Watching 6 older siblings trying to worm things out of her parents had certainly given her an enormous advantage. Being the only girl in several generations of Weasley's probably helped as well.

'I'll want to speak to your father as well but I suppose that would be ok. As long as the four of you stay there, I don't see a real issue.'

'Thanks Mum!' Ginny said and planted a kiss on her Mother's cheek and a tight hug. Molly gave her a loving smile and patted her on the cheek.

'You're welcome Ginny. Do you think you can help me put everyone's laundry away or did you have plans for the day?'

'We can help' Harry replied immediately.

'No we can't' they replied immediately. The way they had both perfectly matched their voices together was an eerie experience.

'You are on bed rest' Molly said wagging a finger at him. 'You don't need to be trekking up and down the stairs. Ginny and I will do it'

'Sure, Mum'

Ginny helped her Mum put the laundry away. She had insisted on doing Hermione's herself but Harry had no idea why. When Harry looked at her questioningly, she responded "You don't want to know." When they finished, Ginny retrieved the card Harry had gotten from Healer Jett and asked if Harry would be okay to swim.

She replied about half an hour later with a request that Harry be sure to take it easy and not jump into water from in great heights or dive to any depth over 10 feet. With that, Ginny went to change in her bathing suit while Harry borrowed a pair of Ron's. Ginny returned a few minutes later were athletic shorts and a tank top over her suit and together they walked hand in hand down the lake.

'Close enough that she won't get angry but far enough away to give us some privacy' Ginny told him as they reached the lake. Harry decided he just wanted to lay down for a moment and bask in the sun so he conjured a large hammock to hang between two nearby trees. He gratefully lay on the hammock allowing some of the lingering soreness to leave him. Ginny joined him on the hammock where they spent at least an hour dozing on and off in the warm sun.

Harry felt immensely happy that, despite the remaining Death Eaters he knew were still on the loose that seemed to be ever present in his mind. He was able to enjoy moments like this when nothing else mattered in the world but the girl he had in his arms. He kissed her lightly on the nose as they woke up from their peaceful nap. She scrunched her nose at him but smiled all the same.

Ginny reached for Harry's watch and groaned when she read that it was already past two o'clock. She spun over and stood from the hammock. Harry promptly rebounded the other direction with the absence of Ginny's weight to balance him and hit the ground hard.

'Oh!' She said a moment too late. 'Harry I'm so sorry'

'That's ok' He grunted as he got to his feet and stretched. 'I'm more durable than that Healer thinks.'

'I'm still sorry.'

'I'll be fine, Gin.'

She fussed over him for a few seconds more and then she walked to hang her towel on a nearby tree limb. 'I suppose we can actually do what we said we were coming to do. Otherwise Mum will get suspicious.'

'We haven't anything done anything'

'Since this morning' she added with a smirk. Harry smiled back.

'Does she really think we would be that bold in the middle of the day like that?'

'After all of Charlie's exploits down here, there is no telling what she may think.'

'Still, I don't think I could do something like that out in the open like that.'

Ginny shrugged and pulled her shirt over her head. She was wearing a royal blue bikini that made Harry's mind glaze over. Her stomach adorned the slightest shine to it as she applied the sun block her mother kept available for all of her fair-skinned children. She slid her shorts down as well revealing her long slender legs and the bathing suit bottom that tied on both sides of her hips and hugged her body. She continued to apply the potion bending over to reach all of her legs and calf muscles. Harry found he couldn't tear his eyes away from her nor did he have the slightest inclination to.

She stood back up fully and turned to set the potion by the tree when she spied him gaping at her open mouthed.

'Harry' she said quickly. Harry closed his jaw.

'Maybe I spoke to soon'

'Oh stop it'

'No' he responded defiantly. She smiled crookedly but started making her way to the pond nevertheless. Harry quickly removed his shirt and quickly went after her. They waded into the pond allowing the soft layer of mud and grass to squeeze between their toes. Harry continued to gaze at her as they waded farther into the water. He hadn't been paying attention to what he was doing making him take an unsteady step and fall face first into the water.

When he came up she was heartily laughing at him. He stuck his tongue out at her and started walking faster towards her.

'You do anything to me Potter and I won't kiss you again before I leave.' Harry slowed down but didn't back down. He would get her back but he was just going to have to bide his time. They made a few slow laps around their corner of the lake allowing their body's to relax in the relative weightlessness. It felt good for the tension to leave some of Harry's muscles.

Conversation soon turned to Ginny's feelings about being at Hogwarts for the next several months which she was not thrilled about. Leaving her entire family behind was something nobody but Bill had ever done. Soon after that it was back to something so hauntingly familiar it felt almost wrong to still be discussing it after everything that had transpired.

'I wish I knew, Gin' Harry said sighing knowing that it was frustrating her. 'I don't know any more about the new teachers than you would'

'Surely Kingsley might know' she pleaded as he found soft mud to stand on. Ginny was standing on Harry's bent knees as it was still too deep for her. Harry had a brief flashback of the first swim they'd spent in this lake together. A smile crossed his face he couldn't control.

'You know!' she squealed. 'Look at that smile on your face. You know and you aren't telling me. I should curse you'

'No I really don't know' he said holding up his hands in surrender.

'I don't believe you' she put her hands on his shoulders trying to dunk him apparently forgetting his was flat footed here. He grunted slightly as he weight caused him a slight ping of pain and her eyes bulged.

'Damnit' she swore instantly dropping into the water and resurfacing with everything but the very top of her head soaked in water.

'I'm fine' he said reassuringly. 'Just still a little sore.'

'I'm sorry' she said.

'I promise I'm fine.' She eyed him cautiously for a moment but eventually gave up.

'It's what you get anyway' she said darkly. 'I can't believe you won't tell me'

'I don't know, honest'

After several more slow laps around the small lake, conversation turned to the other biggest order of business, the fact that no one had been named Quidditch Captain. Harry was positive that she would get it but Ginny was trying not to get her hopes up.

'I don't care what you say' he interrupted her latest attempt at deflecting his complements. 'You may not believe but I do'

'Fine' she shot back. 'Believe what you want but I'd be surprised if McGonagall doesn't try to put a permanent Trace back on me for the all the mayhem we caused last year.'

'If she's in her right mind she'd give it to you. Of all the Weasley's that have been on the Gryffindor quidditch team, you are by far the best one. After watching Wood, Angelina, and Me captain the team, you ought to know every way how _not_ to do it at this point.'

'Stop it, you were a good captain'

'You're biased.' He said dismissively.

'So are you'

'I got myself essentially kicked off the team before that last match of the season. I only actually managed to finish one entire season and that was third year.'

'And you were nearly unbearable for a solid month before that final' a voice behind them said. They turned to find Hermione and Ron walking down the path from the house. Hermione had a small bag that would barely fit a bottled drink or two but probably contained four of five large beach chairs knowing Hermione.

'I was not' Harry called back to Ron who was removing the towels from around his neck and hung them on a tree limb near theirs. Ron scoffed heavily.

'After nearly every lesson you were running up to the dorm checking on your precious broom and the other half sneaking into lavatories to get rid of your lunch.

'I don't remember that' Hermione said as she removed her shirt. Now it was Ron's turn to stare unabashedly.

'How could you not?' Ginny spun around to face her completely allowing Harry to grab her floating from and hug it close into his chest.

'I was still in my zombie mode and even I noticed that'

'Zombie mode' they all three replied cautiously.

'Oh' she said suddenly apprehensive. She'd forgotten just how few little she talked about that. Neville and Luna knew. She talked about it while they were running the underground. She told Hermione during that year that she was still wasn't sleeping well but that was all she could divulge at the time. Hermione would have told Ron which would have been near unbearable.

'What is it?' Harry said soothingly into her ear as the other two slowly started making their own way into the water. Ron was still sneaking sideways glances

'I spent most of that year' Ginny began unsure of how to describe that year. Even Neville, as stony and hard-faced as he had been at the time, was utterly shocked by what she told him.

'Ginny?' Hermione said now nervous. The three of them stared in bewilderment at what she could be guarding so closely after so long.

'I spent most of that year awake and ashamed' she said quickly as if it might hurt her if It took too long to say it.

'What do you mean?' Harry asked quietly placing a hand on the small of her back trying to reassure her.

'I closed off that year of almost every bit of contact' she continued. 'After letting myself be so vulnerable my first year with that diary' she said edgily 'I was about as social as an Inferi all year long.'

'What did you do?' Harry whispered to her. She chuckled slightly. 'What's funny?'

'This' she said gesturing at them. 'All of this. I'm standing stomach deep in a lake in practically nothing but my underwear and we are all being so serious.'

Harry smirked slightly and wrapped his arms around her waist. She pushed into his neck with her wet hair and sighed contentedly.

'It's not going to hurt you' he whispered. 'Nothing will ever hurt you again as long as I'm alive.'

She smiled at him and nodded. 'Dementors' she said softly.

'What?' Ron asked.

'I used to sneak out of Gryffindor tower and go out to the gates'

'What?! Why?' Hermione said.

'I was still so scared and ashamed of being controlled'

'So you went near the Dementors?' Harry said remembering the cold that could creep completely into his soul.

'I couldn't help it' she said in small voice. 'When I went back there I could hear the conversation I had with you in the Chamber of Secrets, the time I tried to tell you three what was going on, the morning I woke up near Hagrid's hut near four dead roosters covered in blood.'

'You did that all year?'

'Not… _all_ year. Maybe a couple …. dozen times.'

'Ginny!' Hermione screeched.

'I know. It wasn't my smartest move. I hardly ever slept, the only person I talked to often was Luna and that's only because she was my potions partner and … well you know how Luna is.'

'Why didn't you tell us? Or anyone?!' Ron said flinging water at her with his waving hands.

'I told you. I was ashamed. I completely gave up control of myself to Riddle and I told myself I'd never let anything control me like that again.'

'I can't believe you never told any of this to us' Hermione said wrapping her arms around her.

'I didn't tell anyone until last year' she said looking at Harry ashamedly. 'With the horrors happening to everyone everywhere last year, my little problems seemed so small.'

'They are not small' Harry said angrily. 'Your problems are my problems now and they are most certainly not small.'

'I.. I know. They just seemed small at the time. People were dying and being tortured all around us.'

'Who did you talk to about it' Hermione asked tenderly.

'Neville and Luna. The night we decided to start the underground we sitting around talking about what scared us most. When I said "losing all control" they asked why and I eventually told them about it. It really helped. It was the first time I'd really opened up to anyone in years. I didn't realize how closely I was guarding myself at times until I told them. After that, it always helped keep me going.'

'What do you mean?' Harry asked and she turned to look directly into his eyes.

'Everytime that we almost got caught sneaking kids out of the castle, everytime I nearly passed out during breakfast or dinner because it had been days since I slept properly, everytime we … punished… by the Carrows, everytime I wanted to give up and run away, I remembered that there were still kids going through the same hell I went through because of him. And I was never going to stop until those kids were safe.'

Harry looked into her eyes and she gave him the blazing look that nearly set his soul on fire. They stared at each other for several moments before he leaned down and placed a very soft but very intense kiss on her lips and wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to him.

'Ok well now that our done assaulting my sister' Ron said loudly and waited for them to part. After several more heated seconds between them. Ron sent an enormous splash of water at them. Even that didn't separate them. After the second splash of water, Harry and Ginny's lips parted. Harry slowly opened his eyes to see Ginny eyes slowly opening as well. Her deep brown eyes were piercing his very being making happiness seem to radiate from him.

Harry exhaled not realizing he had been holding his breath. 'I love you. And I'm sorry.'

'Don't be' she whispered. 'It's in the past. I'm too busy with the gift in front of me.'

'Funny you should say gift' Ron snapped at them 'because I'm about to curse the both of you. Harry you're my best mate but you've got to stop mounting my sister – '

'Mounting?!' Ginny said at once turning to give Ron a withering look. '_Mounting?! Are you serious? _Do you realize that Charlie's bedroom is directly above mine, Ron? Do you remember that the house is not covered in silencing charms? Ponder that for a moment.'

Ron's ears went from straight from peach to white bypassing red altogether. In no time, the blush that had skipped his ears, flooded his own face and seemed to magically jump from him to Hermione who already looked like she had spent too much time on the beach.

They all stood in the water staring at each other for a few tensely awkward moments. The realization that just took off between them seemed to have zapped the speech from all of them. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but shut it back quickly.

'Truce?' Ron finally said as Harry watched the color continue to drain from his face? Ginny eyed him for a before nodding. The tension lifted from lake but speech didn't rush back in its absence. Harry lifted his hand out of the water lightly and splashed Hermione lightly. Hermione blinked a couple times and then turned to Harry with a determined expression. She sent a large wave of water through the air at him that got both he and Ginny.

Within seconds, they were immersed in a fierce water fight. Hermione had told Ron she had no intention of getting her bushy, curly hair wet. This was completely forgotten as she retrieved a ball of mud from the lake bed and hit Harry squarely in the chest with a loud smack. Harry picked her up and threw her several feet away completely soaking her.

Later, Ginny and Hermione decided to climb onto Harry and Ron's and continually knocked each other over. After nearly an hour and a half of steady battles of various forms, they were exhausted and slowly made their way to the shore. They all dried off and discussed the weekend plans as they returned to the Burrow. Harry would be off of his 2-day bedrest order and would have to go in to St. Mungo's for a quick physical checkup to ensure no lasting damage was done.

They decided after that, to head to the small bar that Hannah had once invited them to. Harry had noticed while in public that the constant stares and whispers never abated but had only increased since May. He had been mentally prepared for it but it would be nice to go someplace where he was just a face in the crowd rather than the face the crowd was staring at.

So the following evening, after Harry's physical exam at St. Mungo's where he was declared fit for duty, the four of them departed the Burrow with the understanding they would all stay at Harry's flat that night as long as Ginny and Hermione promised to sleep on the couch, and met George, Angelina, and Neville all met on a small alley in London. Harry checked his watch to find it was nearly 7:00 p.m. already. The healer had insisted on checking each one of his previous injuries separately and then conducting a quick, but full, examination of everything else. He was told this was standard for all Aurors when coming to St. Mungo's.

When Harry and Ginny found the others waiting for them, they all started walking to few blocks to get to Ronnie Scott's. As they rounded the last corner, Harry saw the place up ahead of them. They approached it find a bouncer standing cooly outside the entrance. The building itself was red brick while the entrance was modeled after an old movie theater.

There was a short line of people waiting outside the door waiting for their chance to enter. None of them looked upset so Harry concluded that this might be a common or expected occurrence. As they approached, Harry was wondering if his letter had reached Hannah or not. Pig had never returned, which made Ron near hysterical, but they had already made the plans so they headed into London regardless.

However, luck seemed to be with them because Hannah stepped out of the door labeled  
Exit Only" and smiled at them. Well, she smiled at all of them but mostly she kept her eyes on Neville who blushed at her gaze but smiled nonetheless.

'Hey everyone' she called happily. They all greeted her in return and followed her through the door much to the annoyance of the people waiting outside.

'Ron' she said loudly of the rumble of the crowd and the band that was playing in the back of the club 'Don't let me forget that before you leave, your owl is back in the Green Room. My Mum's cat did not like that hyper little bird of yours'

'Is he ok?' he said quickly.

'Oh he's fine. Wiggles didn't even touch him but he nearly exhausted himself flying around the room. So we got him and calmed him down.'

'Wiggles?' Ron said with a derisive chuckle.

'Pigwidgeon?' Hannah immediately countered.

'Blame her' Ron said with a point at Ginny who simply smiled in self-satisfaction.

'C'mon then. We have a table up near the band. Dad just started.'

They all followed her as she wove through the club. Harry noticed people all around him… ignoring him. He couldn't help but smile at how glorious it seemed to make him feel. Each table was lit by a small intimate light in the center giving the entire room a soft glow that seemed to come from underneath rather than all around.

Most of the tables were filled and its inhabitants were steadily looking around the room at all the seemingly innocuous objects adhered there including a very old looking vinyl record, a fully stuffed Puma mounted on the wall, and the head of an old suit of armor. Hannah lead them to an enormous round table in a corner booth some ways from the band.

Once they got sat down, Hannah ordered them all drinks. She anticipated that none of them would really know what to order except Hermione and Harry. The band was in between numbers and Harry watched them as they prepared for the next.

He had never had the chance to see live music before except for the Weird Sisters and he had barely paid attention to them at the Yule Ball. Now he watched intently having become mesmerized by how they interacted. The bass player stood on one side of the drummer who would periodically strike a couple of his drums in what appeared to be at random. On the other side of the drummer was a trio of horn players: a shorter trumpet player with dark skin and a shell necklace, an older, black saxophonist wearing a fedora, and a hefty looking trombonist holding an old trombone that looked tiny compared to his large frame. The guitarist, an middle aged man that had the exact same shade of brown hair that Hannah had, was seated on a stool directly in front of the drummer with a microphone right in front of him.

They all performed whatever quick and necessary maintenance needed and then started talking to one another. Harry couldn't hear them but they seemed to be passing an idea back and forth. They all agreed apparently because they all started nodding and heading back to their individual microphones.

'Good evening ladies and gentleman. If you are just joining us at Ronnie Scott's then let me welcome you to the most happening little jazz club in England. My name is Edward Abbot and we are The Abbot Revue. The last number you heard was one of our original little tunes called _Wavelength'_

He stretched the final word out as far as he could to give it as much smooth attitude as he could.

'I'd like to introduce my band to you, before we hit our go to our next number. On my left is John on the bass, behind me we have the famous Sammy Kix on drums, over on my right we have Hardrick on the tenor sax, Carlos on the trumpet, and Timothy on the slide trombone.'

The people in the club clapped heartily. A few of them even whooped eliciting a little wave from Edward.

'Our next tune this evening is an R&B tune brought to us from the states. Miss Margeret, I know you're here somewhere, this one's for you. Go ahead, John.'

The bass player started a slow, repetitive bass groove while the rest of the band started bobbing their head along with him. Edward closed his eyes and started singing in a soft scratchy voice that seemed to thrum the strings on his very soul. Hannah had closed her eyes as well and was singing along with him in near perfect harmony

_Sittin' in the morning sun-nnnn_

_I'll be waitin' evenin' comes_

_Watching the ships roll in_

_And I'll watch 'em roll away again… yea_

_Sittin' on the dock of the bay_

_Watchin' the tide roll away _

_Sittin' on the dock of the bay_

_Wasting time ti-i-i-i-ime_

'I didn't know you could sing like that' Hermione said to Hannah from across the table.

Hannah just shrugged and sang on. Harry took a sip of the drink that had been set in front of him. It was sweet with a taste of honey followed by a solid kick that Harry wasn't expecting. It was alcoholic. Harry took another sip while he watched Neville stare openly at Hannah who continued to along with her father.

_Looks like, nothings gonna change_

_Everthing still remains the same_

_I can't do what ten people tell me to do_

_So I guess I'll remain the same_

_Sittin' here restin' my bones_

_And this loneliness won't leave me along, yea_

_Two thousand miles, I roam_

_Just to make this dock my home_

_Now I'm just gonna sit, on the dock of the bay_

_Watchin' the tide roll away, ooo yea_

_Sittin on the dock of the bay_

_Wastin' time_

The song ended with Edward whistling a sweet countermelody while the saxophonist soloed along behind him. Once over, the crowd clapped appreciatively, Harry and his friends among them.

'Blimey, they are good' Ron exclaimed with a smile and enthusiastic smack on the table.

'I had no idea you were so talented' Neville said over the beginning of the next song, a hard funk beat with a bouncing bass line.

'I'm not that talented' Hannah replied blushing.

'I beg to differ' George said with a slight chuckle. 'You can sing circles around Ron. You should hear his rendition of Hoggy Warty Hogwarts'

Ron looked like he was about to explode but everyone at the table just laughed abating his signature Weasley temper. Harry looked down to see Ginny sneaking a sip of his drink and he eyed her confused and a little affronted.

'I'm not 18 yet so they won't let me drink here.'

'Oh' Harry said and he very discreetly refilled his glass with his wand. Ginny smiled crookedly and took another quick siip.

'It's so good to be out of that bloody house' Ron said leaning back against the booth and wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulder and pulling her close.

'Tell me about it' Harry muttered. 'I've been on 48 hours of bed rest.'

'S'your fault' George spat. 'Taking on giants is a tall order and you just barely broke even'

'That's insensitive on so many levels, I don't even know what to say' Ginny said rolling her eyes.

'Allow me' Angelina supplied and then smacked George spectacularly on the forehead. They group laughed heartily. The waiter returned suddenly laden with an entire tray of drinks.

'Bryan we didn't order anything else yet' Hannah told him putting a hand on his arm. Harry saw Neville twitch slightly.

'I know' he said slowly. 'But a table across the restaurant told me to send you these and to put it on their tab.'

'Really'

Harry immediately started scouring the club, hoping to see a table of people at least looking pointedly at them. He saw no one but he couldn't help but feel now he was being watched. He despised that feeling. Ginny squeezed his hand reassuringly under the table and gave him a soft expression.

Harry took a deep breath and tried to ignore the feeling of the bullseye on his back. The waiter left the drinks and went over to another table and started taking their order.

'Who do ya reckon it was' Ron asked.

'What are the odds another wizard family is here tonight?'

'There' s no telling' Hannah said. 'I don't see many in here so the odds are probably pretty high'

'1 in 50' Hermione blurted out.

'Whoa' Angelina exclaimed. 'How'd you figure that out?'

'Well you see, you take the – '

'Hermione are you sure of your math?' Ginny cut across her.

'Oh uhh, pretty sure yea.' She replied.

'Then we will take your word for it' Ron said sarcastically.

'Do you think they are all right?' Neville asked picking up his own glass and sniffing it.

'Let's see' Harry raised the Elder wand subtly, barely letting it leave his sleeve, and gave it a quick wave over the table. Nothing happened and Harry relaxed slightly.

'Well that was dramatic' George as he retrieved his own new glass full of dark liquid.

'Be glad that nothing happened' Harry said crossly. 'I was checking for poisons I learned about it at Auror training.'

They all retrieved they glasses from the tabled and Hannah was the first to hold hers up in a toasting position.

'To being able to make new friends' she said

'Hear, hear' Ron said.

'To believing in the old ones' Neville said strongly. A glint shown in his eyes when he looked at Harry and then over to Hannah

'To family, new and old' Hermione added.

'To getting what you want most in life' Ron said kissing Hermione on the cheek as he raised his glass.

'To finding the light during the darkest times' George said solemnly winking at Harry. Angelina set her head on his shoulder and sighed.

'To never giving up' Angelina said smiling

'To childhood dreams coming true while childhood nightmares fade away' Ginny said and she turned Harry's face to kiss him lightly on the lips. She released the kiss and raised her glass all while staring deeply into Harry's green eyes. He felt himself get lost in the pools of rich brown that looked back at him.

'To…' he glanced around at all of them, feeling a strong affection rush through him for each of them, even Hannah, though he'd rarely interacted with her at Hogwarts. He looked back at Ron and Hermione and then to Ginny. He felt his heart swell as he gazed into her eyes. She smiled widely perfecting the moment.

'To wanting to keep the love you'd never known before so badly you would stare down death a thousand times over for one more moment.'


	36. Ch 35 Companion

Ch. 35 Companion

'How long have you been playing?' Harry asked Edward while the others gave their orders to the waiter.

'Oh' he said leaning back taking another swig of the ale he was drinking. 'My parents bought me my first guitar when I was probably 11 years old. Been playing ever since I suppose'

'You are really good' Hermione said politely.

'Thank you, miss'

'Dad have you met everyone?' Hannah asked him.

'No, deary, I don't think I have. I recognize him' he gestured to Ron 'from the times me and your Mum picked you up off the train. Don't often see an entire of family with red hair like that'

'That's Ron' she said chuckling. 'His sister, Ginny and Harry beside her. That's Hermione and Neville next to them, and this is George and Angelina'

'Greetings all' he said with a small wave.

'We were just telling Hannah that we have never done anything like this' Angelina told him. 'No one in… our world spends a lot of time as musicians so it's really wicked to see a band as good as yours.'

'Oh, well thanks' he replied smiling. 'We've been playing together for years 'cept for the trombone player. He's a college student but he's really good so we may keep him around'

'How often do you play?' Harry asked him taking a sip of his drink feeling the honey swell around his head.

'Every Saturday night, 8 to 11 p.m.'

'We may have to become regulars' Harry told Ginny with a smile.

'Sounds ok to me' she said back.

'So you're Harry right?' Edward asked him.

'Yes sir.'

'My daughter told me you were the one who got her through school a couple years ago and … well you know… back in May?'

'Uhhh… yes sir.'

'Well then, thank you' he said slapping him on the back. 'I know very little about her world but I know enough to know she was in serious trouble. So thank you for bringing my daughter back to me alive'

'You're welcome' he replied bashfully.

'Dad you're embarrassing him' Hannah said frowning. 'Me too'

'I don't care' he replied. 'Father's prerogative'

'So why do you play songs mostly from the US?' George asked. 'Don't we have some of our own artists like that?'

'Sure we do' He said enthusiastically. 'Some really good ones too! There's a group I've been listening to since the 70's called Back Door. I have all of their albums. They are really good. I just play these songs because they are the ones I grew up listening to. And nobody outside of the states plays them anymore so it makes us unique.'

'Sounds smart' Hermione said nodding. 'I can't carry a tune to save my life so I've never been one who was much for music.'

'You should hear my Hannah sing' Edward bragged while smiling at his mortified daughter. 'She's got a quite a set of pipes'

'That was a bit derogatory' Ron whispered to Harry.

'Vocal chords, Ron'

'Oh'

'Whadya say, little missy? Fancy singing a tune with us? It's been too long'

'Yea Hannah, do it' Angelina urged. A blush crept across her cheeks and forehead.

'You definitely should' Neville said placing a hand on hers and then retracting it lightning fast.

She reluctantly rose to her feet and shuffled out of the booth. The group all cheered as she approached the stage with her father whose arm was around her shoulders. He had a smile so bright it made him look years younger. Harry had to admire how happy he looked. He remembered that Hannah's Mum had been murdered during their sixth year so it was good to see others who had moved on from their past even if slowly.

The band all slowly reassembled and with quick words from Edward they all nodded and grabbed their instruments. The saxophonist started a bluesy slow melody and the band soon fell in with him

'Good evening ladies and gents. Once again we are the Abbott Revue' Edward began softly on the microphone. 'I'm glad to welcome a guest artist with us here tonight. This is my only daughter Hannah and she's going to sing you a new version of an old Bill Wither's classic.'

Hannah stepped up the microphone and Harry felt his jaw drop slightly at the sound of her voice resounding from the nearby speakers. He felt a little bad he came to but a quick glance at Ginny told him she had been doing the same thing.

_Ain't no sunshine when he's gone_

_It's not warm when he's away_

_Ain't no sunshine when he's gone_

_And he's always gone too long_

_Anytime he goes away_

_Wonder this time where he's gone_

_Wonder if he's gone to stay_

_Ain't no sunshine when he's gone _

_And this house just ain't no home_

_Anytime he goes away_

The whole table was entranced by her soulful singing. Harry actually felt the sad depression the song was implying. Ginny leaned into his arm and watched as she finished her song and received tumultuous applause from the appreciative crowd. By the time she'd managed to make it back to the table, their food was there and they all tucked in while the band picked up a raucous rock number.

'Wow this is really good' Ron said as he dug into his steak and cheese sandwich.

'I love it when Dad plays here' Hannah said. 'The food is really good!'

'Yes it is' George chimed in through his mouthful of fish and chips.

'So what are we going to do when we leave here?' Ginny asked as she took a large bite of her pasta alfredo.

'Are we going somewhere else?' Hermione asked.

'Why should we?' Ron suggested. 'Music's good, food's good, company's good… why go anywhere else?'

'Because this is probably my last night with all my friends before I go back to Hogwarts _alone_ and I'd kind of like to enjoy it.' Ginny said sharply at her brother.

'Isn't that Harry's job?' George said slyly making Ginny throw him a look so reminiscent of Molly, it was surprising that George didn't cower under it.

'I guess we could go to a pub over at Diagon Alley where we could all get a drink' Neville suggested.

'I'd rather not' Harry said immediately. 'Sorry, Nev, but I don't really want to. Reporters and the like…you know?'

'Aye that's makes sense' Neville said apologetically. 'Sorry about that, harry.'

'What time does everyone have to be home?' Hannah asked sipping her and then smacking her lips.

'No curfew for me' Angelina said with a smile.

'My Gran doesn't want me out late but if I tell her I'm with Harry, she probably won't care.' Ginny snorted derisively at Harry's innate ability to woo parents, or in this case grandparents, without even having to talk to them.

'Mum wanted me home by midnight' Ginny said bitterly. 'But Dad calmed her down and got her to see sense. But he did tell me I'd better be in my bed by morning.'

'Where would we go?' Harry asked in general but no one came up with a solution. He supposed he didn't mind them all coming to his flat but he hadn't been there in three days basically and it was surely messy at the moment.

'There's a new pub over in Bristol I heard about' Angelina said suddenly. 'Katie told me about while she was there visiting her Mum and Dad. It's called the The Beater's Bat.' George let out a bark of laughter. 'It's supposed to be something like The Leaky Cauldron, only wizards can see it.'

'Bristol?' Hannah said apprehensively. 'That's quite a ways'

'Yea but reporters will be less likely to be there, it's not well known yet, and it would be nice to get out of London. I feel like I've been stuck here all summer.'

They all discussed it further eventually deciding that, since none of them wanted to go home but they didn't want to go somewhere crowded, a new pub was the best way to achieve that. So they finished their meal, paid the server, said a quick goodbye to Edward Abbott who invited them all to come see him play anytime they wanted at Ronnie Scott's.

An hour later, they were sitting at the bar of an over-crowded pub in Bristol being handed drink after drink by the crowd that had assembled. They had arrived to a sparsely occupied bar and set of tables with a new sophisticated flair added to the ancient characteristic style that was an English pub New artwork hung everywhere that was lit by the most ancient looking oil lamps Harry had ever seen.

As soon as they arrived, the owner ushered them to an empty side of the bar that was just big enough to fit their party, took their drink orders and continued on his bartending duties. Harry took a cursory glance around the pub feeling that this was a great decision. Small pub, not many people, quiet, and a barkeep who was at least trying not to stare at him while he made their drinks.

Fifteen minutes later, an enormous crowd came loudly bustling in. They all watched them enter which the owner of the pub was apparently expecting. The group wasn't half way through door before the first few people shouted

'WE WON!'

The whole pub exploded with cheers. Harry looked at them more closely and saw that almost all of them were wearing Wimbourne Wasp t-shirts. The girls behind the bar immediately started summoning glasses and pouring firewhisky, mead, bitter, ale, and several others. Apparently, these barkeeps were not only experience, but experienced in what these Wasp fans drank already.

Half way through the first round one of the Wasp fans, who was already three sheets to the wind, stumbled up to the bar and bumped into Hermione. She wasn't hurt, in fact her drink didn't even spill, but the man tried to apologize but came up short when he got a good look at her.

'You… you're…but you… and you' he turned to Ron and Neville. Harry felt his stomach clinch knowing what was coming next.

'But… if…' he gasped when his hit Harry. Harry closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. '_Harry Potter!'_

The pub exploded again and they were all bombarded with slaps on the back, thank you's, drinks just handed to them, a few of the witches in the group hugged Harry. One even hugged him long enough that Ginny pointedly cleared her throat, the witch blushed and then let go. It was fortunate that she didn't catch the perpetrator that had slyly pinched his bum.

Now, half an hour later, the crowd had settled down, broke off into groups and were randomly breaking into song and/or ordering another round of drinks. Harry had already had a pint of ale and a shot filled with some concoction Harry had never heard of. All he knew was that when he drank it, his vision immediately shaded everything blue and he blew out ice cold air for a full minute. After George started giving Harry a hard time for "wining over a single little shot", Harry bought them all a shot of the same thing. After that, no one said anything else about it.

'Merlin's bollocks' Ron slurred 'that tasted like goblin piss'

George took a swig of it and gagged. Ginny just laughed at the pair and said 'Did you not believe him?'

'Shut it' George shot back. All of them had at least a couple of drinks, George a couple more than the rest, but the one who was surprisingly stable was Angelina.

'You don't even seem to be saved' Hermione said and then looked up in thought. 'That's not right… phased! You're not phased.'

She shrugged and took another sip. Harry leaned around Ginny and quietly said 'You are quite… grounded'

She shrugged again but it didn't convince Harry. He gave her a disbelieving look and her shoulders dropped. She looked back quickly at George and turned back to him.

'Returning an old favor' she said holding up the dark bottle of bitter she'd had earlier. 'Spitting the shots back into this'

'That's… ingenious.'

She nodded and set the bottle back down. 'I owe George for pulling me and Katie out of The Three Broomsticks a couple days after the memorial in May. But he hasn't let me take care of him any time we've gone out drinking. With you lot here, he's distracted enough and I can pay him back finally.'

Harry patted her softly on the shoulder, smiled, and leaned back towards the bar. Ginny looked back at him with a twinkle in her eye that he hadn't seen before. They stared at each other for a few moments. Ginny kissed him softly and Harry felt his blood heat. On his other side, Ron smacked him on the back of the head.

'Quit groping my sister'

'Ron!' Ginny shot at him.

'What?'

'No worries, Gin. He's just trying to protect my virtue' Harry said sarcastically.

'TO HARRY POTTER!' A group roared across the room and then they all rushed over and congratulated him and thanked him again all while giving the buying the whole party another round of drinks.

It was some time later that they left the Pub. Six of them were walking through a nearby park, Neville and Hannah had left very subtly nearly an hour earlier. Harry glanced at his watch, which took a three tries to read properly, to see it was nearly 1 a.m. already. Ron was ahead of them with Hermione whose arm was slung over his shoulder and she was drooping slightly. She had accepted more drinks than Ron had realized so he slowed down. By the time they left, Hermione could walk but only when she wasn't trying to talk.

'Is she gonna make it?' Angelina asked while she shuffled a stumbling George alongside her.

Harry smiled and nodded. Ginny leaned around him, nearly stumbling in the process, and said 'I think his virtue is the only one in trouble tonight'

'If he – If he still had't' George slurred.

'What?' Harry asked quickly.

'Do you know summat'?' Ginny spit back at him much louder than necessary.

'No' he said over-enthusiastically. 'But I saw 'im leavin' Charlie's room one mornin' an' he 'ad that same smile tha' Charlie had after a swim with tha' Romanian lass he brough' home.'

Ginny shuddered beside Harry but kept walking. 'So where are we headed again?' Ginny said with an unexplained giggle.

'Uhh… I dunno' George said.

'Somewhere with a couch' Angelina said pointedly to Harry who nodded vigorously before realizing it wasn't necessary to nod his head so much so he nodded again more sedately. Angelina smirked at him.

'We are going back home' Ron said over his shoulder. Hermione took another dip which Ron smoothly scooped her out of.

'You're so…s-s-sweet' she said smacking him with a loud, unexpected kiss. Ron smiled widely at her and then swiped his hand across his mouth as soon as she looked away.

'I'll take George back to my flat' Angelina said.

'Shhh shhh' George said immediately with a mockingly stricken expression. 'None of this lot know that….'

'Okay, Goerge' Angelina said loudly cutting across him. 'It's time for you to be quiet'

Harry and Ginny both laughed heartily. Angelina bid them goodnight and told them that she would bring him back first thing in the morning. A faint _pop _and they were both gone as well. Harry and Ginny caught up with Ron and Hermione to find Hermione still deep in the throes of whatever it was she had drank.

'I think it's getting worse' Ron said while Hermione laughed at her latest attempt to fall face first into the sidewalk.

'We haven't eaten much' Harry offered.

'That's true' Ron replied. 'OK, well I'm going to get her back home and to bed. Hopefully I can do that without waking every person in Otter St. Catchpole.'

'Good luck' Ginny said sarcastically.

'Don't forget what Dad said, Ginny'

'I haven't forgotten' she shot back.

'In bed by the time Mum wakes up' he continued as if she hadn't said anything.

'I remember' she said rolling her eyes and turning from him.

'Alone' he called to their backs. Ginny waved him off. 'Harry I'm serious.'

Ginny whipped around with a crackling retort on her lips but Harry put a hand on hers and squeezed it warningly. 'I understand, Ron. She'll be there.'

He nodded though he still didn't look entirely convinced and with a _crack_ he was gone.

Ginny turned to Harry and smiled widely. She started to spin around with her arms outstretched laughing freely.

'I can't believe we are here' she said plopping down on the grass when she lost her balance.

'Bristol?' Harry said trying to adeptly sit down beside her but only managing to bodily fall beside her and they both giggled for several seconds. Harry had quit drinking before she had but he could still feel the effects of his last shot of Firewhiskey coursing through him.

'Anywhere'

'I don't know what you mean'

'We are outside, in the middle of a park at night, hundreds of miles from home, and no one is trying to kill us'

Harry smiled and leaned over to kiss her forehead. 'Well, talk any louder and every Death Eater left will show up here'

'Ha ha' she said sticking her tongue out.

'It is nice to look up at the sky and not see curses flying at me'

'No just giants' she retorted.

Harry pushed her lightly on the shoulder, or he thought it was lightly. She promptly toppled over with a sound of indignation. Harry hastily helped her upright which was considerably more difficult than it should have been because she was laughing so uproariously, words seemed to completely fail her.

'I.. don't…. we….grass'

Harry leaned over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and forcibly pulled her back to a sitting position. She abruptly stopped laughing when their eyes met. Whether it was the alcohol effecting him but he felt an overwhelming rush of emotion wash over him as he gazed into those deep chocolate eyes. He felt a smile spread across his face of its own volition.

Suddenly Ginny launched herself at him and before he knew it, they were rolling around the grass of a small park in the middle of Bristol with their lips locked together and their hands exploring at will. After the third time they had rolled completely over, they pulled their lips apart gasping for breath. Harry put his hand firmly around the back of her thigh and pulled her on top of him.

She let out a sound a soft chuckle mixed with a moan of desire that made Harry's entire body tingle. He felt his need start to grow against her and she rocked her hips once when a nearby sound made Harry's hair stand on end. Harry broke their lips apart and held up a finger to his lips. He listened intently for a few seconds. He was sure he'd heard a voice yell.

'Oi! Where are you? This park is closed at night.'

'Who is that?' Ginny whispered.

'I think – '

'Alright kids, this is the Avon and Somerset Constabulary. Funs over so just show yourself.'

'It's the police' Harry said leaning up to see bright yellow lights flashing on the nearby buildings.

'The who?' Ginny asked in protestation as Harry sat up effectively pushing her onto the grass.

'They're Muggle Law Enforcement, we have to leave.' A bright light appeared near the park entrance and started working its way toward them.

'Ginny we have to go.' Harry got to his feet pulling her with him.

'Why? We are both adults.'

'Not in muggle society you're not' he whispered urgently as he hid them behind a nearby tree. He couldn't risk them hearing the crack of disapparation or they might mistake it for gunfire. Muggles would go to sever lengths to explain the unexplainable.

'Oh' she said shrugging. 'Well does it matter then?'

'I'm of age and you aren't and we've both been drinking.'

'Then let's go' she said a little loudly. Harry saw the light that was exploring somewhere to their left snap in their direction.

'I can't let them see me or hear us disapparate' he said pulling his invisibility clock from his back pocket.

'Why not?'

'As an Auror, I'm required to cooperate with them until someone from the Ministry shows up.'

'That would be unfortunate' she said thoughtfully

'You're telling me' he told her sarcastically as he threw the cloak over them. Harry held his finger over his lips again and Ginny rolled her eyes. Behind the tree they were leaning against, Harry saw the light getting closer and closer. He could hear two men talking softly to each other.

'Damn kids' he heard one say.

'It's been like this all summer'

'Did you hear what McLain was saying last night?'

'Yea about that couple he saw on the railroad off Ashton Rd.'

'Aye that's the one. He said he saw them rolling around on the ground half starkers and when he said something, they just disappeared'

'Probably Ron and Hermione' Ginny whispered and then started to laugh. Harry placed his hand over her mouth. The two men passed mere feet from the tree Harry and Ginny were leaning against shining the flashlight all around them. The light passed right over where they were standing but no light hit them. It just shined right through them.

Ginny took the Harry's hand that he had placed over her mouth away and held it in her own. She put the tip of his middle finger to her lips and kissed it and then slowly slid the rest of his finger into her mouth. Harry felt his arousal grow even stronger and he nearly let out a moan of his own.

'Think they are still here?'

'Probably not. Went off to find a more private spot more like.'

Ginny released finger, smiled menacingly at Harry and ran a hand through his hair. Harry looked at her with a searching look. He was surprised that the policemen couldn't hear his heart beating from where they were. To make matters worse, Ginny leaned up slowly and pressed her lips firmly against his letting her tongue venture into this mouth. She moaned once softly against his mouth but luckily, a voice on their radio drowned it out.

'Central to sector 14-charlie, come in 14-charlie' came a muffled radio voice. Ginny pulled back to look at him with a blaze in her eyes and a wickedly mischievous smile that made his resolve falter tremendously.

'This is 14-charlie' one of the officer's responded.

'14-charlie we have report of a suspicious IC-1 outside a residence on Ashfield Road. Proceed to the scene immediately and report back.'

'Guess the randy teenagers will have to wait' the other man said.

'10-4 central, we are headed over to the scene now. 14-charlie out'

The flashlight shut off and both men took off at a brisk pace away from Harry and Ginny. Ginny leaned over to watch them go and then came back and crushed her lips to his again.

'That was close' she breathed she said between kisses.

'A little too close' Harry breathed back.

They stayed against the tree under the cover of his invisibility cloak for several more moments. Harry's hands roamed over Ginny's curves while she was backed up against the tree with her lips locked onto his and one leg wrapped around his waist. Harry was pressed up against her close enough that he was sure she could feel his pounding heart against her own. Reluctantly, they ended their good snog and Harry apparated them back to the Burrow where they quietly entered the house and ascended the stairs. Harry stopped for a final heat-filled kiss from Ginny before she closed the door.

Harry took a deep breath and then sleepily ascended the last flights to Bill's old bedroom. The late night had caught up with him. He had to admit that he loved staying at the Burrow with Ginny but he would be very happy to go back to his own flat. He may stay until Tuesday when Ginny left for Hogwarts but he quickly put that thought aside not wanting to think about the fact that Ginny would soon be gone and he would only see her, at the most, on weekends. Sure it was better than nothing but that didn't mean Harry had to be thrilled about it.

He shuffled sleepily into Bill's changed into some pajamas and crawled into bed. It seemed odd it had seemed to watch Hannah and her father interact with one another. Harry couldn't help but wonder if it would have been like that for him had one of his parents survived.

_Harry's eyes opened with a start. He leapt out of bed and slipped on his Gryffindor slippers. _Surely it will be here today_ he thought excitedly to himself. He sprinted from his room and nearly went headlong down the stairs. He flew past the kitchen and the sitting room to the front door but found nothing there. His shoulders fell and he turned back around. _

'_That's ok' he said quietly to himself. 'It'll come soon. I just know it.'_

_He walked slowly back to the kitchen pushing the swinging door out of his way. The smell of his favorite breakfast filled his nostrils and he suddenly felt marginally better. _It is still my birthday _he told himself. _

'_Mornin' he grumbled_

'_Happy birthday' his mother trilled from the stove top. 'Your breakfast is almost done'_

'_Happy birthday, Harry' his Dad said from the table where he was reading the Daily Prophet. Harry saw the headline _FAMED BLACK FAMILY PATRIARC ARCTURUS BLACK FOUND DEAD IN HIS LONDON FLAT.

'_Wasn't that Uncle Sirius' grandfather' Harry asked aloud._

_His father nodded gravely and turned to look at the picture of himself and his best friend. It had been over two years already since he'd been killed by his deranged cousin Bellatrix Lestrange but Harry could tell his father was still upset. At the time, it had taken 5 Aurors and the famous Professor Dumbledore himself to stop his father from killing her. He missed his Uncle Sirius nearly as much as his Dad did. _

'_So what do you want to do today?' his mother asked brightly setting a bacon and cheese omelet down on his plate. _

'_I was gonna ask to go to Diagon Alley' he said dejectedly. _

'_Ah. I know son' his father said putting the paper down 'It'll come soon enough. Remember last week when that gnome bit you finger and when it chased you, you sent a vase at it from the bathroom window?'_

'_Don't remind me' his mother grumbled. _

'_Yea, but I wanted my letter so bad! I mean… I am really eleven right?'_

'_Of course you are son' his Dad said. _

'_But you know that you can't get your school things until your letter comes' His mother said as she poured him a glass of pumpkin juice. _

'_I know' he said lowly back. _

'_Well then' his father said. Harry could tell his father was suppressing a smile. 'I guess it's a good thing you got something from an owl this morning.'_

_He removed a thick brown envelope from the pocket of his house coat. Harry literally leapt from his seat to snatch the letter out of his father's hand. He read the first words and knew it had finally come. He jumped up with so much force he nearly touched the ceiling. When he landed lightly on the ground he jumped again but into his mother's arms. _

'_Congratulations, Harry!'_

Harry sat bolt upright in Bill's bed breathing like he'd just ran from the Shrieking Shack to Gryffindor tower non-stop again. He looked wildly around the room for a few seconds in blurry confusion before he snatched his glasses off the table and put them on. He immediately stood up and darted from the room down the stairs and out the back door into the yard.

He stood there for several seconds, staring at the stars, before he felt the tears start to leak from his eyes and streak down his cheeks. He felt a sob wrack through him and he coughed a couple times. He dropped to his knees in the grass not caring that it pained him severely to do so. After several seconds he heard the quiet clatter of the back door closing and he felt a pair of hands gently grab both of his shoulders.

'Harry?' Molly's kind voice said. 'Harry what is it? What's wrong?'

He couldn't stop himself now. It had been too real, too close to believable, and the pain was too fresh to try and suppress. 'I saw everything' he sobbed. 'I saw what it should have been like.'

'What do you mean' she said squeezing both of his shoulders.

He took a large sniff to try and obtain enough air to form a coherent sentence. 'I saw what my life would have been like. If Voldemort hadn't killed my parents. If I'd had… a normal childhood.'

She put her arms around him and he buried his head into her letting this enormous emotion wash over him. Everything he'd held up since discovering the truth about his parents seemed to just explode out of him in one wave of sorrow. He was embarrassed to let Molly see him like this but he couldn't hold it in now. After a few minutes, she walked him slowly back into the house and set him down at the table in the kitchen.

He glanced at his watch, which was blurry and unreadable until he wiped his eyes, to see it was past 4 a.m. He'd barely even been asleep. Molly set a cup of tea down in front of him. He sniffed a few times trying to regain control of his eyes and nose.

'Harry' Molly said kindly, 'I can tell you what it feels like to lose a family member. I can't imagine though, never being able to talk to your own parents. I wish there was something I could say to make it feel better when it's like this but I know there's not.'

She walked around the table and put both her hands back on his shoulders and squeezed gently. He could hear the tension in her voice. 'But you should take this to heart because I know just how true it is. Your parents would be _very… very _proud of you. You have endured the misfortunes and sorry of people 5 times your age. And considering what you've been through, it's amazing how compassionate, talented, and ground you are. Not many mother's are blessed with such children.'

'You were' Harry replied immediately thinking that, at that time, he would like nothing better than to crawly in bed with Ginny and sleep the entire next day.

'Yes….. you are absolutely right. I am.'

She smiled at him, squeezed his shoulders once more and went back to bed leaving Harry alone with his thoughts and a hot cup of tea. He mentally shook himself before returning upstairs and falling back in bed going to sleep almost immediately.

He woke the next morning feeling drained but awake. He hadn't slept well after he had gone back to bed but the amount of light coming through the window told him it was far too late to go back to sleep. He groped for his glasses on the nightstand and slid them on before sitting up and sliding his legs around to the side of the bed. He abruptly came face to face with Ginny who was only inches away from his own.

'_Bloody hell!' _Harry shouted shooting backwards and tumbling backwards into floor on the other side of the bed. Ginny roared with laughter at the state of him. So much in fact, that she couldn't form coherent thoughts, or even full breathes from her great peals of laughter. Harry sat up and put his elbows on the edge of the bed.

'Good morning to you too' he said evenly.

'I…. I…' she stuttered between laughs 'I'm sorry'

'I can tell' he said climbing to his feet and falling back onto the bed.

'I really am' she said coming to sit on her knees on the bed. She put her hands on his shoulders, still chuckling though, and started to knead the muscles of his upper back and shoulders. He let out a moan of relaxed pleasure.

'Ok you're forgiven'

She smiled and continued. 'You need to come down to breakfast' she said firmly. 'Hermione drunk isn't near as funny as Hermione hungover in the morning.'

'Somehow that's not surprising'

'Mum refused to give her a Hangover Cure before her and Dad left for London. She said she could make it herself but that would involve movement and that's just out of the question.'

Harry lay on the bed in complete relaxation agreeing with what Ginny was saying but simply too relaxed to be able to show any kind of reaction to it.

'So are you going to come down?' she asked putting working a particularly stubborn knot.

'Yea' he moaned in response.

'Good! So get up and get dressed. We only have today left and you aren't spending it all day in bed in your knickers.'

'Yes, dear' he replied mockingly. She only stuck her tongue out. She hopped off the bed and tossed him some jeans and a shirt and motioned for him to hurry. He eyed her surreptitiously be she just stood valiantly in her spot. He stood up, slipped his night pants off and adorned his clothing. Harry could see a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

A minute later, they descended the stairs and entered the kitchen. Ron was putting clean dishes away while Hermione sat at the kitchen table with her head in her hands.

'Good morning' Harry said brightly plopping down beside her. She gave him a contemptuous look and laid her head back down on the table.

'Go eat bogey's'

'Bright little ray of sunshine you are' Ginny said while smiling and grabbing a piece of toast.

'It's entirely your fault' she muttered against the table. 'You and your damn "last night with your friends"

'My fault?! I didn't force you to take those shots' Ginny said defensively. Hermione groaned in derision. Ron turned and gave a bright smile.

'What's so funny?' Harry asked him while summoning a cup from the cabinet and using the elder wand to heat it up. The result being that the tea started boiling rather than just heating up.

'Smooth' Ron quipped. 'It's just nice being on this side of whatever bad decision we've decided to do lately.'

'Shut up, Ronald' Hermione said darkly.

'I'm sorry, love. It's just refreshing.' She growled menacingly at him. Ginny sighed and got up.

'Where are you going?' Harry asked watching her go, thinking the sight of her going was almost enough to make it acceptable for her to go. Almost. She went into the sitting room and they all heard a few doors open and shut before she returned holding a small black bottle with some handwritten message on it.

'Here, take this.' She said setting it down beside Hermione.

'No' she replied without looking.

'Stop being stubborn and take it' Ginny shot. 'It's a hangover cure. Mum keeps it locked up ender the sink in their bathroom. Bill snuck some out one night last summer and Mum nearly had a litter of kneazles when she saw them down at the lake swimming _au natural _after drinking a case of mead_._'

Hermione picked up the bottle, un-sealed it_,_ and downed the bottle in two short drinks. She took a few deep breaths while the potion raced through her.

'So what are we going to do today?' Ginny asked.

'Sleep' Hermione moaned.

'You'll feel a lot better in a few moments.' Ron said soothingly. 'But Ginny asks a good question. What are we going to do?'

'I have an idea' Harry said softly remembering something from his thoughts during the previous night. After he had received the letter from his parents in his Family Vault, he had read it so many times over the last couple of months and something came to mind while reciting the letter during an hour of sleeplessness.

'Where?' Ginny asked curiously.

A short time later, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were standing on a wooden platform atop a mountain in the green covered countryside of Scotland. The view was so much more breathtaking than Harry could have conceived.

'What is this place?' Hermione breathed.

'Hildebrandt Mountain' Harry replied. 'My parents mentioned it in a letter.

'It's amazing' Ginny said pressing her head to Harry's shoulder. 'It's so beautiful.'

The land before them was completely engrossed in thick green vegetation that rolled gently with the hills in the valley of the mountain they were standing atop. In the distance, Harry could see the animals grazing lazily in the field of a secluded farm. The sky was still bright orange and yellow in the early morning sun. The cloud cover light but what clouds were there were thick and voluminous. It took Harry several long minutes to tear his eyes away from the glory that lay before him.

To Harry's right, scaling upward slightly toward the very top of the mountain, was a small building that looked like it had been neglected for years. Harry warily approached the small cabin with wore a thick coating of dust even in the elevated altitude and constant breeze.

'Who would stay here?'

'I would' Harry said immediately. 'No people, great view; who wouldn't live here?' As Harry approached the door to the small cabin he noticed some markings on the door. As he got closer, he noticed that the markings took a very familiar shape. Once he had gotten with reach of it, the shape fully formed into something that he thought might just make him pass out.

In the middle of the door was a heart carved by what Harry assumed was a wand but could have easily been a pocketknife. Within the heart was carved "JP & LP 12-18-78 Live to Love – Love to Live". Harry felt tears pool in his eyes for the second time that day.

'Bloody hosepipe' he muttered wiping his eyes. Ginny put her hands around his waist and leaned into him. Harry returned the hug and continued to stare at the letters on the door. 'They must have honeymooned here.' He finished thickly.

'It is beautiful here' Hermione said quietly. Harry nodded and placed his hand on the doorknob shakily. He twisted his wrist but the doorknob didn't budge. He called his wand and pointed it at the door and muttered '_Alohamora'_

He twisted again but it wouldn't budge. He started to turn to Hermione for assistance when more words appeared on the door below the heart.

_Sorry Harry but the door won't open until it gets what it wants_

'Blimey' Ron said. 'That door knows who you are'

'It's a simple charm, Ron' Hermione said dubiously.

'What does it mean "_gets what it wants?"_ Ginny said running her fingers over the letters and watching them disappear.

'I don't know' Harry said tremulously. 'But it's just like the box I got from Jigar's that day.'

'Have you still not opened that?' Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.

'What do you think it wants?' Ron said trying to open the door as well but to no avail.

'I really don't know' Harry replied.

They stood there in companionable silence for a few minutes each taking a turn twisting the doorknob. Ron also tried to open one of the windows but this produced on results either. Harry tried one last time feeling his frustration rise slightly only to see the words appear once more on the door.

_Sorry Harry but the door won't open until it gets what it wants_

'Well what does it want then?' he said heatedly.

_The door is an extension of the box. Think of what opened the box and take the next step_

'Well that was bloody helpful' He said turning his back to door and taking a few steps.

'Harry, it's ok' Ginny said soothingly. 'Obviously, your parents knew you'd be smart enough to open the box and the door or they wouldn't have left it all to you like this.'

'I know but it's still frustrating.'

He let his gaze lift back up to the view. He felt his frustration ebb away rapidly as he gazed at the open sky that led down the mountainside towards a village a few miles away. He couldn't help but feel relaxed having Ginny beside him in what was possibly the most beautiful place in the world.

'I could stay here all day' Ginny said grasping his hand in both of her own.

'Do you want to?' Harry asked.

'Nah, there's nothing here to do. Nothing in mixed company anyway' she smiled wickedly and Harry felt his spine tingle.

'You are such a tease' Harry said softly pulling her close and gently brushing his lips against hers.

'Please don't' Ron said shutting his eyes and making an queasy expression. 'I can only take so much of that kind of stuff.'

Harry took another cross look at the door. For the first time he could remember in his life, he felt a twinge of anger towards his parents. If these things are so important for him to have or experience then why all the secrecy and riddles? Knowing that there was probably nothing he could do at the time, he casually walked away from the cabin along with his companions. One last frustrating glance, and they apparated back to the Burrow.

'We have the day so what are we going to do?' Ginny said plopping down on the sofa.

'We could go wander around London' Hermione offered.

'If it's ok, I'd like to go somewhere'

'We just got back from somewhere you wanted to go' Ron said while he lazily levitated a nearby book with his wand.

'Do you have any better ideas?' Ginny pointed her own wand at the book which promptly smacked Ron in the forehead.

'Ow! You little troll'

'Hose down' she shot back through an triumphant smile.

'Some things never change' Harry muttered. Hermione just smiled and nodded at him.

'So where was it you wanted to go?' Ginny asked as she resituated herself on the couch but keeping an eye trained on Ron.

'To see my parents'

The three of them all looked at him with a very tender expression. Hermione even sniffed once making Harry shift uncomfortably in the armchair.

Ginny watched Harry walk through the archway gate several yards away. Ron and Hermione were standing by the memorial. Ron had never seen it and he seemed a little too interested in it as Harry told them he would be back in a few minutes. He'd asked Ginny to hang back which she had to admit had hurt her but only slightly.

She didn't like being away from him for any reason but she couldn't imagine what if felt like for this to be the only way to communicate with his parents. Well…. not the only way but the only ethical way. She looked over her shoulder once more to see Hermione and Ron were starting to become more interested in each other and she walked to the gate. She stood there patiently waiting. Her whole body seemed to shake as she watched him sitting on the ground talking quietly to the two white marble headstones.

Unable to resist, she walked as slowly as possible towards him. She didn't want to go against what he'd asked but it just seemed wrong to face these kinds of emotions all by himself. Unfortunately, she had just barely gotten into hearing range when she heard him say

'Goodbye Mum. Goodbye Dad.'

He stood up slowly and spun around to see her. His eyes were slightly red but his expression was stoic and determined. She always admired the way he handled himself. He never hid his emotions well or wore them out on his sleeve but he always took the emotions and experiences that made him stronger. But no matter how strong he would or could become, no matter how well or how badly he handled something, no matter if something bounced right off him or derailed him like his world was falling down around him, she would always, _always_ want to wrap his arms around his neck and embrace him until he could be whole again. Moreover, she would always be there to stand with him and shield him no matter what came after him.

'Are you ok?' she asked quietly as he got close.

'I will be. It's just… hard. You know?'

'No' she replied simply making him look up at her. 'I can't imagine how hard that might be'

He smiled and pressed his forehead to hers. She put her hands on his cheeks feeling the unshaven stubble tickle her palms. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her close breathing deeply for a moment. 'Thank you' he breathed.

'Anytime. Every time.'

'Do you want to go?' he started to pull her towards the gate but she stalled.

'Go ahead. There's something I want to do first' she said walking backwards. He gave her an inquisitive look but nodded. He walked away to the gate where Hermione and Ron were standing watching them Ginny turned her back to them and walked back to the immaculate white marble several yards ahead of her. She sat down on the ground in front of the two pieces of rock that Harry had left for parents. She felt a strong rush of affection for her parents and then felt immediately ashamed of it.

'H-Hi' she said feeling suddenly foolish.

'I've never… never been here before but there is something that someone should tell you even if you can't hear. Which I happen to believe you can.'

'You should be _so proud_ of your son.' She felt tears start to come to her eyes as well. She tried to suppress them but it wasn't working. 'He had every right to resent you for not being here, to hate anything and anyone that reminded him of you, and despise this world he lives in for taking you from him. Others in his position have turned into evil monsters bent on destroying others happiness rather than find their own.'

She took a moment toying with the shoelace on her trainers. One tear dripped onto her jeans with a dull _plink_. 'But Harry…. is absolutely amazing. He is so full of life despite that fact that at every turn, someone seems to be trying to take it from him. All he wants in life is to live it and that is what I've been taught is the mark of a truly good person. He is so kind, gentle, loving… passionate about his life… I can't imagine that there are better people in this world.' She took a lingering look at Lily's name and for the first time in her memory, wished that Lily were here right now so she could ask her if she really was good enough for her wonderful son.

'I'll never be able to give him what you could have' she said shakily. 'But I make this promise to you: I will never stop trying. I will always want to be the woman he deserves. I already love him so much it makes my head spin. Often I can't even think straight when I'm with him. Sometimes I love him so much I can't stand not to be kissing him or holding him. I'll do whatever I can to make him happy and I promise to be the wife you were to his father, and the mother you would have been for him. Thank you for giving him to the world. Anyone on earth can try and take him but as long as I have a say in it, he's mine.'

She put her hand on each of their headstones and stood up. She wiped her cheeks and eyes dry before she turned around and head back to the gate. Harry and the others were waiting for her. When Harry's eyes met hers, concern flashed across his features but she just smiled. She couldn't help it though she couldn't explain why either. She took a deep steadying breath and together they left the graveyard.

After a quick stop at his parent's house where even more messages had been left as well as small gifts left by the gate. Harry chose not to retrieve them but he took several minutes to look at the house he'd been born in. With prompting, he dropped his gaze from the house and didn't pick it back up till they were well up the street.

'I think that's enough emotion for the day' Harry said with a shudder as if he were trying to shake the intensity of the past few minutes from him. 'Can we go do something a little … lighter?'

'Sure' Ginny said with her arm around his waist and his over her shoulder. 'But what? For the most famous wizard in England you sure are kind of a bore'

'Ha ha' he retorted.

After a stop down at the shop to see George, who was hard at work trying to create a new product called the Weasley Diplotype.

'What is a Diplotype?' Ron asked while he watched his brother attempt complicated movements with a wand trying to cast it onto a seemingly ordinary cloak.

'Well you see, dear brother, while you've been helping me run the shop, that has allowed me to free my mind to try and come up with new ideas. I got the idea from Fred… sorta'

'Sorta?' Ginny repeated.

'Let me explain. During our first year, we were able to fool a few of the teachers into believing that they were seeing double. This proved to be handy as it got us out of a couple of close calls. But eventually the professors caught up and we had to resort to other means.'

'That doesn't explain anything' Ron pointed out.

'Patience' George said. He cast another spell which seemed to have no effect but this was apparently the desired affect because George immediately cried out. 'Aha!'

He picked up the cloak and put it on Ginny's shoulders. 'You see, we talked about how useful it would have been if we could make the professors see double again, or quadruple really if you think about it, so this idea was born.'

'Oh I get it' Hermione said in sudden understanding. 'Diplotype like Diplotypo; Greek for duplicate.'

'Is there anything you don't know' Ron said exasperated though it was lacking the typical frustrated sound that Harry had grown accustomed to between them.

'So what does it do?' Ron asked.

'Again, be patient brother'

They all stood for a few moments staring intently at Ginny who blushed slightly at the intense attention she was all of a sudden getting. The cloak on her shoulders turned from the dull brown it had been to a slightly more lively shade of vanilla. George smiled hopefully and removed the cloak from Ginny's shoulders and handed it to Hermione.

'I don't get it' she said confused, which was a hard expression to discern on Hermione since they saw it so rarely.

'Just put it on' George encouraged.

She obliged. Nothing happened. They all had enough time to turn to George and then back to Hermione when her features warped rapidly. Within a few seconds, everything about her changed and she looked almost identical to Ginny. Everything, even her clothing, changed to copy what Ginny was wearing. The cloak disappeared as well. The only flaw Harry saw in Hermione…. Ginny…. Hermione was that Hermione's hair had changed color but it didn't adopt the sleek silkiness of Ginny's. It had retained its signature bushiness.

'That is unbelievable' Harry said in awe.

'Damn' George said touching Hermione's hair. 'I missed that'

'How did you do it' Ginny asked walking up to Hermione. It was remarkably odd to see herself with such big hair. It was like seeing her reflection in the midst of a bad hair day and her reflection had a mind of its own.

'Ordinary cloak cost a sickle or two; mixed the brown die with Polyjuice potion, boomslang and lacewing flies and kind of pricey; and then I cast a few charms like a Bedazzling hex and a Dislussionment charm that is heat activated.'

'George' Hermione said reverently, 'This is ruddy brilliant!'

Ron opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself.

'You've been around Ron too much' Ginny said subtly.

'Shut it! But I'm serious, this is really impressive. What are you developing these for?'

'I'm going to put it in our Ministry Line of materials like the Shield Hats and the Re-usable Decoy Detonators.'

'I want one' Ginny said admiring her own face on Hermione. 'I look pretty good'

'Thanks' Hermione said. '… Or your welcome. Whichever is less weird.'

'I don't think either one works' Ginny said smiling at… herself.

They each took turns turning into another person of the group, the most entertaining instance seeing the look Ginny's face once she had turned into Ron. They returned shortly afterward to the Burrow where they lounged around the house for a large portion of the afternoon. Molly and Arthur came home around 4, and after a short discussion and a very stern look from Molly after Ginny had told her that "she was age, maybe she would just go anyway", Molly and Arthur agreed to let the four of them stay at Harry's flat that evening the only stipulation being that they all stay at the Burrow the following night.

'Of course, Mum' Ginny said warmly. 'I couldn't stand being anywhere else. It's my last night at home before my last year of school.'

'You're sweet, Ginevra' Molly replied with a kiss on the cheek.

'With everything in the past year, I don't think I could face Hogwarts again without having home to come to first.'

'That was smooth of you' Ron said as they entered Harry's flat half an hour later after gathering their some overnight things.

'What was?' Ginny asked.

'The bit about staying home and hard to go back to school'

'The best motivations come from using the truth, Ron.' This effectively wiped the condescending smile from Ron's lips. 'Maybe if you had tried that with Hermione, things would have gone differently.'

Hermione laughed heartily but Ron looked appropriately abashed. 'Sorry' he mumbled.

'No worries' Ginny replied with a smile. Ginny walked across the den to set her bag on the dining table when a letter caught her eye. 'Harry what's this letter?'

'What letter?'

He crossed the room and retrieved it from her. He gave it a quick examination flipping it over several times. 'It has the Hogwarts seal' he said tearing the envelope across the top. He read it quickly becoming more confused by the second.

'What does it say?' Hermione asked as she sat down on the couch and kicked of her shoes. Harry read the letter aloud which was surprisingly short considering it's author's ability for long-winded speeches.

_Dear Potter,_

'Even in writing she can't use my first name' he quipped.

_If you are agreeable, I'd like to have a very short meeting with you via Floo this evening at around 8 p.m. I have a request of you and am hoping you can oblige me. _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Headmaster _

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

'What do you reckon she wants?'

'I have no idea' he glanced down at his watch. 'I guess I'll find out soon though. It's already 7:45'

Fifteen minutes later, Harry grabbed some Floo powder form the mantle, tossed into the fire he'd conjured and stuck his head in.

'Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts'

It was still the most curious sensation for his knees to stay firmly in place while his head hurtled forward passing hundreds of other fireplaces. Finally, he came to a halt in the familiar office of the Headmaster. It was still disconcerting to see Professor McGonagall sitting at the desk.

'Excellent. I'm glad you are here.' She stood from her chair and walked over to the fireplace. 'I was wondering if you might consider doing something for me and the staff.'

'Ok' Harry said skeptically. It wasn't like Minerva McGonagall to ask for help from anyone unless given no other option. 'What is it?'

'We would like you to attend the opening feast and dedication ceremony on Tuesday evening.'

'Oh…. Ok.' He replied unsurely.

'You sound conflicted' McGonagall observed.

'Not conflicted' Harry assured her. 'Just not sure what you're getting at.'

'Rest assured that _I personally_ am not implying anything.' She responded with her voice thick in suggestion.

'Who is?'

'No one… yet'

'I find that hard to believe.' Harry said flippantly.

'I am not being deceptive. No one is currently planning on requiring anything of you.'

'Then what's the catch?'

McGonagall placed her fingers on her chin and rested her head there with a frown across her face. Harry took this as a bad sign. He rarely saw do this and it was usually when having to decide something difficult or unpleasant.

'When we decided to hold this ceremony, we immediately made a list of witches and wizards to invite to be a part of the ceremony. You, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger were obvious first choices. We are not asked you to speak at this event, but we feel certain that other Ministry Officials and the students might try and pressure you into doing so.'

'Ah' Harry responded unpleasantly. 'Makes sense I suppose.'

'Indeed' she said taking her hand away from her chin. 'So I chose to warn you of the possibility. I am already aware of your affinity for public speech given your lack of voluntary answers during your Transfiguration lessons.'

'Why volunteer unwillingly when Hermione is there.'

'A fair point' she said nodding with a smile. 'So would you like to join us?'

Harry thought for a moment wondering what the disadvantages would be other than speaking.

'And of course the remainder of the Weasley would be invited as well as Ms. Granger.'

He thought for seconds trying to find legitimate reason to not do it but his brain was giving him no alternatives. It would be nice to have a nice new memory to replace the anger and intense depression associated with the Great Hall.

'Ok then' he said shaking his head. 'I don't have to enjoy but I suppose I will be there.'

'Splendid. I will inform the staff of our finalized guest list. Thank you… Harry.'

'You are welcome. I still have to check with Kingsley and Allen Bashir first, though.'

'Please do. And if you have anything that needs to be in writing, feel free to bring it with you. They will be attending as well.'

'Oh' Harry said with a defeated laugh. 'Ok then. Who else is going to be there?'

'All of the members of your Defense Association – '

'Dumbledore's Army' He corrected her happily.

' – yes, that. All the remaining members that are not still in school, Kingsley, several Aurors, The Weasley family, should they accept, and several others.'

'So in short, just about everyone who was at the Battle of Hogwarts'

'Essentially' she responded.

'Ok, I'll ask Arthur and Molly in the morning. Ron and Hermione will be there. If I'm going then I'm going to drag them with me.'

'Very good' she said with a smirk. 'Good evening Mr. Potter.'

Harry bade her goodnight and pulled out of the fire.

'So where are you dragging us?' Ron asked from the sofa where he was with Hermione who was lying with his head on her chest while she ran fingers slowly through his hair.

'Feast and Dedication at Hogwarts on Tuesday. She's hoping I'll give a speech but – '

'Really?!' Ginny loudly cut across him. 'That's incredible. Maybe you can ride the train with me. We could find our own compartment and – '

'Woah' Ron said shot at them. 'I don't want to hear it._ Any of it_. But in any case, Harry won't be able to. We all have to work Tuesday morning.'

'Damn! Well you need to get there as soon as possible' Ginny said defected.

'We will, love. I promise.'


	37. Ch 36 Travel

**Hello all. Fair warning of a slight lemon in the chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I received a very negative message from someone about this story saying how it's not believable at all and that I should just give it up and stop trying to be a writer. So I wish to make a statement as].**

**I do not write because I consider myself a writer, I do not write to try and be the best writer. I write because it's in my head and I wish to tell you about it. **

**As always R&R and i'll hope it's some more positive feedback this time. If you do not like my story, then don't read it. **

**R**

Ch. 36 Travel

The group stayed up until well past midnight doing nothing more than enjoying each other's company. Ron sat in the lone armchair that Harry had purchased for his flat and was soon joined by Hermione who fell down in his lap heavily. Ginny fixed them all cups of tea and they sat talking until Ron yawned widely making all of them yawn as well.

'That was odd' he said once he had stopped to see all of them yawning too.

'It's contagious' Hermione said. 'Psychological studies prove that seeing a person yawn or even talking about it can cause a person to yawn.'

'I – d-d-d-don't know what you're talking about' Ron said through another yawn while the others chuckled. 'No really I didn't understand any of that.'

Harry and Ginny laughed at their friends and soon decided that sleep was calling them all. Harry, despite the belated protests, had purchased a bed for Ron and Hermione to use when they were here. Harry shrunk it and kept it on the shelf near the window looking out onto muggle London. Harry tapped it with his wand and it quickly expanded to fill the space that had been left by the sofa being shrunk.

Harry and Ginny walked to the bedroom and shut the door. Harry informed her that he was going to shower. His shoulders were still tense from his encounter with the giant. Nothing was causing him pain but had noticed tension in his shoulders ever since though this could have just as easily been attributed to the brewing situation with Carrow.

He turned the heat up enough that the steam had completely engulfed the mirror of the bathroom. He could feel the tightness melt away as the hot water beat down on him. He had been teased both at Hogwarts and at the Burrow by various members of the Weasley family for taking longer than normal showers. The truth was he would usually just stand under the hot water for several minutes before he actually bathed.

While relaxed and able to think straight, he put some thought into what was going on in his life. The subtle war with Carrow always seemed first on his mind but at the moment, the impending speech that he would surely be asked to give at Hogwarts was occupying his contemplations. He hated public speaking but recognized that sometimes there was nothing that could be done. This feeling extended to the quickly upcoming hearing with the Eddington twins as well.

Reluctantly, Harry shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. He dried off, dressed in his night clothes, and brushed his teeth. He stepped back into the bedroom, hung his towel and checked the safe under his bed for the first time in weeks. The resurrection stone was still there as well as the red velvet box that he'd gotten from Jigar's. He didn't know why he stored it in there. Obviously whatever was in it was safe if he'd been trying for months to open it with no success.

'What are you doing?' Ginny asked. Harry had thought she was already asleep.

'Just checking for the ring' he said softly. 'Makes me feel better seeing it once in a while. It's already been used as a weapon and I don't want it to happen again.'

Harry closed the safe, locked it with the Elder wand and lay down on the bed. Ginny placed a soft hand on his cheek and smiled at him.

'I can't tell you what this summer has meant to me' she said rubbing the freshly shaven cheek. 'It has been almost like a fantasy'

'Except for all the battles and injuries right?'

'Sadly no' she said with a chuckle. 'I figured that would be an eternal part of your life.'

'Sorry' he mumbled.

'Don't be. I admire that you want to make sure that dark wizards don't run amok. Like I said … fantasy.'

'Really?'

'Yes really' she said like his questioning response made no sense. 'Do you have any idea how many young witches our age…. And older probably, had or have fantasies about the famous Harry Potter, enemy to the Dark Arts, vanquisher of evil and casanova extraordinaire.'

'That sounds ridiculous' Harry snorted.

'I disagree' she said scooting closer under the covers of the bed. 'Sounds like a good life to me. I just wish you could do it with as little less hospital visits.'

'I am no casanova' Harry added a little defensively putting her hand on Ginny's waist. He'd had more to say but came up short when he realized that Ginny wasn't wearing her usual night clothes.

Ginny smiled even wider at the feel of his hand on her. 'I'm serious when I said this summer has been unbelievable. It's been… hard… getting past the battle and everything and every – everyone we lost. But if I learned one thing last year, it's that you have to take the things in life you want.'

She leaned closer and their lips locked and Ginny inhaled deeply letting out a slight grunt of pleasure. Harry wrapped his hands around her hips and pressed her against him. She deepened the kiss letting her tongue graze Harry's before it started dancing against Harry's. Harry's hand moved to her arse and squeezed firmly pulling her up even more.

'Harry' she whispered into his ear. 'There's something you need to know'

Harry pulled back from her neck where he had moved to, and looked in her eyes. Her eyes were pools of chocolate with a blazing fire in them that Harry had come to adore in her. Every time she gave him that look, he felt his heart burn with deep and intense emotion.

'What is it?'

She breathed in deeply opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again. She took a few seconds and then opened it again. 'You know what I told myself we would do before I left for Hogwarts. At first, it was because I wanted to have that connection with you before I went off to school for months.'

'Ginny, I don't want – '

She put a finger over his lips and softly shushed him. 'I know you don't. So I decided that I wouldn't try to decide something like that so unilaterally. But the longer we've spent together, the more intense it has gotten. It took everything I had not to leap on you when we got here and if Hermione and my brother hadn't been here I may have.'

'What's so different now?' Harry asked running his hand up her side. The tight tank top she was wearing hugged her curves wonderfully and he couldn't help but try to innocently explore some of them.

'Two months ago, I wasn't sure if you were going to be able to let me in.' she said closing her eyes as his touch. 'I didn't know if you were going to be the man that would let me live a life with you, or the man that broke up with me when it got intense or dangerous.'

'I'm never leaving' he said warmly. 'You are my life now and God help whoever tries to come between us.'

'I know that now' she said smirking at his tenacity. She couldn't help but think how incredibly sexy it was when he didn't things like that. 'If something does try to come between us, we will either overcome it or defeat it together. But the only thing between us now is clothing.' She finished in a breathy whisper.

Ginned leaned into him again and heat flooded Harry completely as they lips met feverishly, Ginny's hands run under the hem of Harry's shirt and up to his chest. Their tongues danced together as Harry pulled Ginny against him erasing what little space there was left between them. Their lips broke and Harry immediately moved to Ginny's neck while she clawed at the hair on the back of his neck pulling him on top of her with her other hand.

Harry continued kissing her neck and shoulder pausing occasionally to lightly suck or bite the heated flesh there. Ginny opened her legs and wrapped them around his waist, using them to pull him as class as possible while she continued to pant with increasing shallowness. She felt his arousal press against her and she moaned audibly pulling his mouth back to hers.

The heat that surrounded them now felt sweltering and almost suffocating. He threw the covers off of them and leaned up to look at Ginny. He had been right about the top hugging closely to her. Red hair was spread around her head with a few errant stands laying across her forehead. The snuggly fitting tank top caused cleavage to show at the neck her shirt while her swollen nipples were already visible through it. Her bellybutton and hips were visible above the shorts she wore that did not leave much to the imagination.

'What' she said running her hands up his arms.

'You are so beautiful' he whispered looking back through the eyes that could make his very soul vibrate with happiness. She smiled crookedly and Harry felt a shudder course through him. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down to crush their already swollen lips together. Harry ran his hand up her side and over her breast squeezing it to make Ginny inhale deeply. He left his hand firmly kneading her breast while his kisses left her mouth and started making their way down her jaw. He reached her shoulder, which made chills run up and down her spine. She pulled the front of her shirt down exposing her to the cool air just in time for Harry to take the sensitive bit of flesh in his warm mouth.

He stayed there alternating between firm pulling and caressing her with his tongue for several moments before he started lowering his kisses again. Ginny squirmed in anticipation beneath him as he moved lower and lower.

'No' she whispered placing her hands on his shoulders and forcibly flipping him onto his back. 'I said "yet" last time and I meant it'

'Ginny you don't have to – '

'I know' she responded pressing her lips to his again and sliding her tongue back into his mouth effectively ending whatever chivalrous comment he was surely about to say. She grasped the hem of his shirt and yanked it upward. It slid up nearly half way but was impeded by his weight holding it down. She impatiently worked up upward until he was around his neck. She tried to yank it off but only caught on his neck and effectively choked him for a moment.

'Sorry' she said embarrassed.

'You're fine' he replied. Ginny put her hand on his chest and rubbing firmly against the muscles. She kissed him again then moved her mouth to his neck while she slowly slid her hand down his chest and over his shorts. When Harry arched his back slightly and moaned involuntarily, she quickly slid her hand under the waist of his shorts and boxers to wrap her hand around him firmly. She used her other hand to remove his remaining clothing revealing him fully to her.

She was not uneducated, especially with 6 brothers, so she knew what expect but seeing Harry like this felt so differently than she had imagined. She thought she would have felt scared, apprehensive, or maybe even a bit embarrassed but she only felt the burning desire that coursed through her. She slid her hand up and down his erection making him shake slightly and close his eyes.

'Bloody hell, Ginny that feels unbelievable'

Ginny reveled in the power that she literally held in her hands as she slowly but firmly continued. Harry, whether by choice or compulsion, freed his right hand and grasped her arse pulling her against him even more. She leaned her neck up and bit playfully on his ear making him growl with pleasure in the back of his throat.

She stole a glance down and felt herself mesmerized by what she was doing and by how she felt nothing but heat and desire flood her at the sight of him squirming with ecstasy under her touch. She had considered the next step for some time now. Between Hermione's uncomfortable conversation with her, and her eavesdropped conversation between Bill and Fleur the summer before her sixth year, that had awoken desires she didn't know she'd had, she still wasn't sure how to act next.

Throwing what little caution she still held on to, she shifted her bottom and placed several quick kisses on his neck and chest moving down to his stomach. Ginny felt him shudder and his breathing increase even more. She leaned down and placed her lips around the head of his arousal and sucked once firmly. Harry stopped breathing completely while she did and arched his back.

His hand searched around for something to grasp finding her back and sliding quickly up to her hair and where he pulled slightly. Ginny felt a warm pull deep inside when he did that only drove her further. She slid more of him into her mouth and Harry exhaled shakily like he had just immerged from a long dive underwater.

He tried to say something but either his words were gibberish or she was unable to hear him through a haze of sweat and hormones. She sucked once more and then slowly began to bob her head up and down. Harry's toes curled and his hand pulled even more on her hair making her moan as well. The feel of her mouth on him moaning made his back arch and he moaned much louder. She wrapped her fingers around the base of him and started moving it with her mouth feeling the pulse in his sex throbbing.

'Oh my god, Ginny. That feels so good. Too good. I – I'm not gonna last much longer if you don't stop.'

Ginny released him and sat up to see his face. He had a sheen a sweat on his chest and neck. Ginny felt herself twitch with longing at the sight of him so vulnerable and at her mercy. She engulfed him in her mouth once more moving earnestly up and down taking more and more of him in her mouth each time. She felt him get slightly harder and twitch once while his breathing increased in pace.

She stopped and looked at his face. His eyes were closed and his hands were grasping the mattress cover he was laying on. Harry breathed deeply for a few seconds before reaching towards her and pulled her up towards him. He lifted her shirt over her head without any hesitation and pulled her on top of him.

She sat back against him feeling him press between her legs. Her hips rocked against him without warning and she felt an uncontrollable need press through her. She wanted him tonight, now.

'I want you' she whispered into his ear. 'I want all of you'

Harry crushed his lips to hers again and flipped them over. The covers of the bed were twisted beyond all reckoning and the slide of their damp flesh against each other only heightened their passion. Harry ran a hand up her leg, to her thighs up to the lining of her shorts and pulled them down. They slid over her legs and down past her ankles. Harry kept her eyes on her the entire time. Ginny looked into his eyes to see his eyes explore her form that had neglected to put on underwear over th eactiby Pupils dilated in the darkness but still so bright emerald that Ginny felt herself momentarily mesmerized by them.

Ginny grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back to her and wrapped her legs around his waist. He hovered over her locking eye with her. His gaze told her he was unsure so she nodded slightly. He lowered himself to her. She felt to tip of him press against her and he paused before slowly sliding inside of her. She tensed heavily as the pressure increased exponentially inside her.

'I don't want to hurt you' he breathed nervously while trying not to move at all after he'd noticed her initial reaction.

'It's ok' she said not realizing her voice would sound that pained. 'Just give me a sec'

Slowly the pressure dissipated and she felt her body relax. She raised her hips ever so slightly pushing him into her a little more. She felt another twinge of pain but nowhere near what it had been. She moved again feeling him slide a little bit farther into her. His breathing got ragged and his arms where shaking from holding his weight up. Ginny relaxed her hips feeling him slide out of her but feeling an intense sensation emanate from deep inside her. She moaned softly and raked her fingers down his back to press on his arse.

She pulled him and felt an explosion of sensation as he slid inside her again. He began to slowly pump in and out of her making Ginny's mind fog over and her body vibrate with sensation. They found a steady rhythm with their movements and with seconds, or hours, Ginny felt the familiar building inside her as he continued to press into her going deeper each time. Ginny pressed her heels into his arse pushing him completely within her. She moaned long and low as the intensity of what she was feeling spur her onward.

Harry slowed his motions and eventually came to a stop making both of the squirm in anticipation at the sudden absence of sensation. Harry's arms were shaking and she understood why. Ginny pulled him back to her and rotated him onto his back. She lowered herself onto him and felt her entire body rock as he slid inside her. Harry ran his hands back to her hair and pulled slightly pulling her head back as well.

She slowly started rock back and forth on him feeling an entirely new sensation as he slid far farther than he'd been before. His powerful arousal seemed to press outward from the inside and with each movement she felt waves of pleasure race through her. This new angle brought with it a completely different experience. She sped up her movements feeling the familiar building from inside her return. Only this time, it built and built until she thought she would explode.

'Merlin almighty, Harry that feels so good.' She breathed running her own hands through her hair and leaning her head back as she rose and fell on him. One of Harry's hands ran up her stomach and started kneading her breast while the other went to grasp her arse and pressed her harder against him feeling the nodule between her legs grind against Harry. The building in her reached new heights and she sped up her movements. Her mouth opened of its own accord and panting escaped her with each rock of her hips. The pressure built even more and the panting turned into moans of ecstasy.

'Don't stop, Harry. _Please!'_

Her breathing increased again as the building in her abdomen peaked. Her eyes rolled back in her head, Harry's hands against her naked body pressed with more urgency while their rhythm increased. Ginny exploded with pleasure and her body shook violently as indescribable sensations of pleasure washed over her. Slowly the sensation waned and she grasped hold of Harry's hands to keep from falling over.

'That was bloody amazing' she panted. She looked at Harry who was smirking dumbly. Ginny stared at him for a moment as the realization of what she had experience flood her brain. A smile came to her lips but turned slightly downward when she realized that he hadn't felt the same cataclysmic sensation she had. Still holding on to his hands for balance, she slowly pushed herself onto him again feeling sharp remnants of her orgasm shoot through her.

'You don't have to' he said lowly. 'If it hurts then – '

'It does _not _hurt' she said with a maniacal smile. 'I want you to feel this way too.'

She picked up her rhythms feeling intense sensations shoot through her. Ginny took one of Harry's hands and placed it back on her breast while she brought the other one to her mouth to slide his finger inside her mouth.

'Oh – oh my – ' he stuttered. Ginny again reveling in the power she wielded, began to suck more fervently and rock more urgently.

'Ginny' he said softly. 'You – you need - '

'Hush' she breathed feeling another explosion starting to build.

'No you need to move'

'Stop' she insisted starting to move more rapidly.

'Ginny I – '

'Hush, Harry. It's ok'

Harry's eyes bulged, his mouth froze open, and his body tensed. He exhaled shakily as Ginny felt him spill inside her while he held his breath for several seconds. Ginny grinned widely not able to contain how oddly incredible it felt for him to be inside her for that …. release. After a few seconds, she put her hands on his chest and started to lean towards him. He shook convulsively and chuckled unexpectedly.

'Don't – don't move' he said between deep breaths.

'Why?' Ginny asked instantly a little self conscious.

'It feels … it's like… I don't know just don't move for a second.'

She obliged and stayed where she was for a moment. She had to admit to herself that she felt a perverse pleasure at still being straddle over him with him inside her while she watched the after effects of her handiwork. Reluctantly, she shifted her weight sideways to lie down beside him. He turned on his side and they stared at each other for a while just letting their hands softly caress each other.

'I love you' he whispered. 'I love you so much'

'I love you, too. More than anything' she responded. That thought reminded her of something that couldn't wait. 'Hold on, I'll be right back.'

She sat up and put her feet on the cold ground and grabbed her hand while heading for the bath room. Once she was there, she brought the lights up but refused to look at her own reflection afraid of what she might see. She looked down at herself seeing several small marks down her chest and stomach that Harry had left on her. She could get rid of them but decided not to.

_A pleasant temporary reminder of the evening_ she told herself. She then cast the birth control charm that they had all been taught fifth year at Hogwarts which had been a most uncomfortable talk from Professor McGonagall. She doused the lights and quickly stepped back to the bed where warm bed sheets and Harry awaited her. His breathing had evened out significantly and he now wore a very pleasant smile on his face.

'That floor is cold' Ginny said shivering as she recovered herself with thick blankets.

'Then don't get out of bed' he said softly wrapping his hands around her still bare waist and pulling her closer. They stayed close for several minutes talking in hushed tones and gently caressing each other. Both of them felt incredible relaxation lay over them. Ginny had turned over, put her back up against him, and had started to doze off when Harry mumbled something unintelligible.

'Hmm?'

'I … I didn't mean to… to be… to still'

'Don't worry, Harry' she said snuggling closer to him. 'The curriculum at Hogwarts covers some extra subjects for girls than it does for boys. So does Mum' she added a little bitterly.

'Oh… ok. I just didn't know.' He said unsteadily. 'And I wasn't expecting to… you know'

Ginny felt herself blush slightly. 'Me either' she said with a smile. In the warmth of the bed, they fell into a blissful and dreamless sleep.

'Harry? Harry!'

'Huh?' Harry said coming out of his reverie. He was sitting in Courtroom One with Kingsley, Allen Bashir, The Eddington twins, their lawyer, and ten members of the Wizengamot none of whom Harry knew besides Blackburn, and Kiera Coyle. He had been somewhere else completely in his mind so he had missed whatever Kingsley had asked him. He sincerely hoped he wasn't blushing.

'I'm sorry, sir. I didn't sleep very well last night' he said with an internal grin.

'My sympathies' Eddington's lawyer cawed. Harry found it ironic that a man whose features strongly resembled a crow would have a voice to match it. 'Now would you please answer the question?'

'Could you restate it please?'

'Where does your knowledge of the Black family tree stem from?'

'May I ask why you wish to know this?' a member of the Wizengamot asked. '

'To prove that this individual's testimony regarding the house of Black can trusted as credible and truthful.'

'I'll allow it' Kingsley said with a grin. 'Any objections' he asked the room. No one spoke up.

'My knowledge stems from the last remaining member of the Black family. Sirius Orion Black'

'And my I ask why are you here and he is not?'

Harry felt a quick flash of anger surge through him. 'He died' Harry responded contemptuously.

'Ah yes, so he did. So were you privy to this information?'

'He was my Godfather' Harry said feeling his anger grow.

'Indeed' he said turning his back to Harry. 'Now, tell the Wizengamot about the house of Black. Who were it's members? How did they align themselves, politically that is?'

For nearly half an hour, the man questioned Harry about every possible detail of the Black family, most of which Harry knew. Though not all. For instance, the favorite dessert of Alphard was not something Harry knew.

'Now tell us the Family motto please'

'Toujours Pur. It means always pure.'

'That's on odd family motto. Seems a little dark to me' the Lawyer said looking at Harry.

'Unfortunately it is' Harry said coolly. He was trying to get a rise out of him and it was not going to work. 'The Black family had been known Pure-Blood leanings for several generations. Walburga was a public supporter of Riddle and his beliefs. Regulus, Sirius' brother, even became a Death Eater. But he eventually changed his sides and gave his life helping defeat Riddle.'

'What about Sirius? He was an escaped lunatic convict by the end of his life correct?'

Harry felt his blood boil while he stared into the eyes of the man. Harry was on the verge of making a scathing retort when Kingsley stepped in.

'Mr. Primley, I will remind you that Harry has been asked to be here on behalf of your clients. Firstly, he is the savior of our world. Secondly, he is an Auror and member of the Wizengamot so he will be treated with due respect. Lastly, Sirius was innocent and proven innocent by this court, he was my friend, and he was a great man. So you will keep your petty and childish attempts to anger the witness to yourself and stick to fact.'

Primley held up his hands in defeat though he showed no signs of remorse. 'Yes, Minister'

'Sirius was never aligned the same way as his parents. He ran away from home at 16 to live with my father, and was one of the first members of The Order of the Phoenix.'

'Indeed' he said irritatingly. 'What about the rest of the family though? How many others in the family followed Sirius' line of thinking?'

'Seven' Harry replied recalling the black marks on the wall of the parlor at Grimmauld Place.

'How many since the turn of the 20th century?'

'Two plus Regulus eventually' Harry replied seeing where this was starting to go.

'Two family members. That's hardly revolutionary.' Primley picked up a piece of parchment and read from it. 'So at one point, there were 12 people of this generation that called themselves Black and 10 of them had been wildly Anti-Muggle.'

'Upbringing doesn't make the choices of a person. Nature vs. Nurture is a theory, not hard evidence.'

'Please, Mr. Potter, let's stay away from theory and stick to fact' he said mockingly with a glance to the podium where Kingsley stood. After Primley set the parchment down on his table, he made a show of facing the Wizengamot. 'Fact: children are 87% more likely to adopt the beliefs of our parents than come up with a new way of thinking. Fact: We, as products of our parents, will defend our parents and their actions vehemently even if we know in our hearts that what our parents are doing _is wrong_. Some will go so far as to copy or emulate our parents when we still know that it's wrong to do so.'

'Minster, may I be allowed to interrupt for a moment.' Coyle said speaking up for the first time since her opening statements. 'I have an argument for the point Mr. Primley is making.'

Kingsley looked around the Wizengamot for objections which did not appear so he nodded and she stood from her seat.

'Mr. Primley, may I ask you to clarify your point or being a product of our upbringing?'

'Certainly' he said with an arrogant leer. Harry was starting to hate defense attorneys. 'We are a product of the ways we've been taught to think. We were taught first and foremost by our parents. That the sky is blue, lying is wrong, help those in need: these are things we are supposed to be taught by our parents. Ian and McLane Eddington were lead to believe in a reality that didn't exist by their make-shift parents, meaning they acted on truths that they didn't know where false.'

'Ok' Coyle said holding her chin between her fingers. 'You make a viable point. Mr. Potter, may I ask you a few questions about your childhood?'

'I hardly think that it is relevant.' Primley shot off at once. 'Mr. Potter is not the one in question here today'

'It has to do with the credibility of the stance that Mr. Primley is taking on importance of upbringing.' Coyle said.

'Continue' one of the Wizengamot said.

'Mr. Potter, could you tell me about your parents?'

'Uhh… I suppose so. What do you want to know?'

'Oh nothing specific, favorite food or color, preferred drink, pet peeves, this sort of thing.'

'Well I have no idea' Harry said a little agitated. 'I never knew them.'

'Oh yes of course' she replied clearly feigning that she had forgotten. 'So you were not raised by your parents. Who were you raised by?'

'My Aunt and Uncle'

'Magical?'

'No'

'So what were they like?'

'Depends on the day' Harry said shrugging. 'When I was a boy, accidental magic would come out of me unexpectedly like it does in most young witches and wizards and I would get severely punished and then locked in my cupboard'

'Cupboard?' Coyle said in a scandalized tone turning to the Wizengamot. Harry had to admire the effect she had on the group. All of them looked equally outraged except Kingsley who already knew that information.

'Yes, under the stairs. It's where I lived until I was eleven. After that, I was allowed into my cousin Dudley's spare bedroom.'

'Really? What kind of accidental magic did you perform?'

'I transported myself onto the cafeteria roof once when I was being chased by bully's'

'Impressive' she said with a smile. 'What did your Aunt and Uncle think?'

'Not impressed that's for sure. They locked me in my cupboard for a long time. Long enough that school had ended for the summer holiday.'

'Do you remember how many days it was?'

'No. It was dark in their most of the time and they withheld my meals. It had to have been at least two weeks.'

Harry heard several murmurs from Wizenamot members.

'What about your parents? Did you at least know about them?'

'My Uncle told me he was a drunk that had killed both himself and my Mum in a car crash.'

'That is awful! How did you find out the truth?'

'Hagrid told me on my eleventh birthday.'

'Isn't that something' Coyle said walking to stand beside Primley and look at the Wizengamot. 'Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, Vanquisher of Voldemort, Hero of the magical world: brought up by despicable, lying, and abusive guardians. Sure he would be a different person had he been brought up by a magical family. But in the end it was his choices that shaped who he is not the abuse inflicted on him by an awful guardian.'

'In the end, it is our choices that we must answer for. So Ian and McLane Eddington believed in a story that wasn't true. That doesn't mean that their punishment for believing that story and acting viciously because of should be a slap on the wrist. Sure, they believed in something that turned out to be false but they still chose to act the way they did. No guardian was there to tell them that Pure-bloods were the rightful leaders of the Magical Community. And their actions led to the death of an Auror.'

Sometime later, Harry sat from his seat across the room and watched as the Wizengamot discussed the arguments that had been made behind a silencing charm preventing anyone from hearing them. Harry stole a glance at the two young men. Ian looked like the world had brought it's full weight to his shoulders and was trying to crush him. McLane defiantly held his head up like he was daring the Wizengamot to convict him. It looks like Bellatrix had gotten her way as far as he was concerned.

'We have reached our decision' Kingsley's voice came. 'After hearing the depositions of Mr. Potter and Head Auror Mr. Bashir, we have come to a conclusion regarding both of you separately. It is a fact that you were mislead and brainwashed early in life. While our choices do rule our actions as Mrs. Coyle states, the affects of several years of brainwashing at the hands of a sociopathic murderer are not ignorable.'

'Ian Eddingoton , due in part to you belief of an alternate reality coupled with evidence of true remorse submitted by Mr. Bashir as a part of you interrogation, you are hereby sentenced to 5 years in Azkaban Prison for association with Death Eaters and Assault on Ginevra and Molly Weasley. After you have served your sentence, you will be allowed citizenship in Britain and allowed to work for a living. You will not be allowed to leave the country without express permission from the Minister of Magic and Head of Magical Law Enforcement. You will be allowed a wand but subject to a complete catalogue of any and spells and\or enchantments you cast at any time.'

Two Auror come from the shadows, removed the shackles on Ian's arms and escorted him out of the courtroom. The young man looked utterly defeated and Harry knew from the expression on his face that he felt remorse for things he'd done. Kingsley waited until Ian was completely out of the room before reading the verdict on McLane.

'McLane Eddington due you to your beliefs and your complete lack of remorse for the actions you have commited, you are hereby sentenced to 15 years in Azkaban. When you are released you will subjected to an intense and extensive round of questions to determine if you will be ready to rejoin society, after and only after a representative from the Psychology department of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries deems you fit to re-integrate. You will not be allowed to leave the country without express permission from the Minister of Magic and Head of Magical Law Enforcement. You will be allowed a wand but subject to a complete catalogue of any and spells and\or enchantments you cast at any time.'

Harry watched as he too was escorted from the courtroom but the expression on McLane's face was nothing but haughty arrogance and contempt. Bellatrix had obviously had a lasting effect on him. Once he had left the courtroom, Kingsley sat down behind his pulpit and began quietly talking to Charles Blackburn. Harry was lead out of the courtroom and into the hallway.

He made his way around a few corners, passing several other courtrooms on the way. He was about to pass the Wizengamot Only door when it opened spilling out Kingsley in to the Hallway with him followed closely by Bashir.

'Ah Harry, there you are' Bashir said hearing Harry's footsteps. 'Thank you. You handled yourself well today in the courtroom. That will definitely be a part of your future as an Auror.'

'Thanks' Harry said insignificantly.

Bashir smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. 'Why don't you go home and we will see you first thing in the morning to talk about the trip to Hogwarts tomorrow.'

'What is there to discuss?'

'Oh not much. We are taking a small detachment of Aurors on the train with the students at Professor McGonagall's request. So since you will be going anyway, you can be there to here the briefing.'

Harry agreed, got the logistical details, and bade him a good day before leaving the Ministry. He toyed with the idea of going straight to the burrow. In the end, he decided to his flat first. It was sure to be empty as everyone had gone home that morning when he'd left for the ministry.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Hermione were sitting in Ginny's room back at the Burrow. Hermione had just returned from a lunch with her parents accompanied with a lengthy discussion about them turning her room back into a nursery. Her mother was due in two short months so they felt the time was ripe for change in their home. Hermione was never sure what to think about her Mother's pregnancy and Hermione's new sibling, but when she had seen the glow in her mother's face about the baby, she couldn't resist. Now with their daughter's help, they baby had a wonderful new nursery waiting for him or her.

'Then what?' Ginny asked while she carelessly folder clean laundry with her wand and then flew them to her trunk.

'They thanked me and asked when I would come back?' Hermione said in a forced manner.

'Is that all she said?' Ginny asked mid-fold of one of her blouses.

'No' she muttered. 'She asked how things were with Ron and I.'

'Oh ok. What did you tell her?' Ginny asked finishing the blouse and moving on.

'The truth' she stated simply. 'I've always been truthful with my parents?'

Ginny stopped again only this time she dropped what she had been holding. 'You told… _the truth_. Why in Merlin would you do that?'

'I don't understand?'

'Don't understand?! You told your Mum _everything _about you and Ron?' Ginny said while seriously doubting her best friend's judgment.

Well I didn't go into detail but yea. Why is that so weird?'

'It just is?' Ginny flabbergasted. 'I guess that's an only-child thing. Mum would go spare if we all told her all the things we've done.'

'Don't you think she knows at this point? I mean, you are probably the only one and that's only because Harry is too afraid of your brothers.'

Ginny blushed furiously as flashes of the previous evening flit across her mind. She had woken up on cloud nine and had been floating around most of the morning.

'Ginny? Why are you blushing?' Hermione observed. Ginny knew as she soon as Hermione had said something about her being the last one that she would soon find out. She was entirely too observant not to.

'Harry might want to go into hiding then.'

She gasped and smiled widely. 'You did not' she said aghast. 'Ginny we were in the flat with you.'

'I know' she said. 'Guess my silencing charms worked then'

'What if Ron had known? What if he'd caught you?!'

'With how I was feeling last night, I'd have probably hexed him and locked the door back'

Hermione giggled and blushed as well. 'How was it?'

Ginny stopped folding her favorite old blanket and paused for a moment. She couldn't find any word that would adequately describe what she had experienced. All she could remember for sure was the heat, sweat, and the feel of so much of their skin rubbing against each other. Although, if she was being honest with herself, she had been a bit sore this morning.

'It hurt at first' she said after a minute of silence.

'Yes it does. But what about after?'

'It … it certainly didn't hurt' she said after failing to describe once again.

'Well I hope not. Did … did you – '

'Yea' she said through a slight giggle. 'I thought my body was about to explode.'

Both girls sighed at the same time and then looked at each other and laughed. 'I thought Ron's eyes were going to pop out of his skull the first time I took my shirt off'

'That's not surprising' Ginny said nonchalantly. 'He was probably clueless.'

'Surprisingly no' Hermione said as her eyes glazed over. 'In fact, there's this thing he does with – '

'Woah, 'Mione. Not something I need to hear.'

'Oh right. Sorry.'

'That's ok' Ginny said turning her back to Hermione to start retrieving her underwear from its drawer. 'Not the first time.'

'There's something I do want to know' Hermione said. Ginny could tell whatever it was, was probably personal but she apparently wanted to know enough to ask anyway. 'What did he do when… when you – '

'Spit it out Hermione' Ginny said turning back to look at her while putting a handful of undergarments in her trunk.

'Did you use the birth control charm?' She blurted like it might burn her if she held that in too long.

'Well yea' Ginny replied. 'You don't think I was going to let him… ohhh'

'There we are' Hermione said relaxing. She had apparently been too embarrassed to voice that particular action aloud. Ginny understood fully as she probably would have felt the same way.

'He tried to make me stop before he did'

'I'm not surprised. They don't teach the boys about that charm. And muggles use a much less reliable method that I doubt he would have had with him.'

Hermione looked at her for a few moments while Ginny retrieved all of her good socks from a drawer. Hermione had that same expression she had when she hadn't completely understood something in class at Hogwarts. Ginny had personally witnessed her nearly walk into various stationary objects while deep in thought over something.

'How did it feel?' Hermione asked quizzically.

'Feel?' Ginny recalled. 'Weird but a good weird.' Hermione nodded still deep in thought. Ginny was sure she didn't want to hear those thoughts. 'So I guess you haven't let Ron – '

'No' She replied strongly. 'Magic can backfire or just not work sometimes. I won't take that chance.'

'Ok that makes sense' Ginny replied thoughtfully. 'But then… what do you do with it?'

'I'll put it on my stomach' She replied running a hand over her covered midriff with a very sensual look on her face and a smile that made Ginny a little uncomfortable.

'Calm yourself, Hermione. You turning the color of an apple.'

A knock came at the door and her mother's voice came through it.

'Come in, Mum, I couldn't understand you'

The door open and her mother's head popped through. 'Do you girls want some lunch?'

'Sure' Hermione said.

'Yea, Mum, we'll be down in a few.'

She shut the door and went back down the stairs. Hermione went back to her thoughtful mode and started playing with ends of her hair. Ginny loved Hermione but she couldn't stand when she thought of her brother like that while around her.

'Harry naked on a quidditch pitch' Ginny said strongly. Hermione blinked a few times and looked pointedly at her.

'Well played, Ginny'

'Mmm yes it was' Ginny said as her own mind wandered. Hermione hit her with a pillow.

'C'mon, Ginny.'

They went downstairs and sat down with Ginny's mother for a plate of her and her Mum's favorite lunch food: Sliced up French bread, cheese, and lunch meats after about ten minutes in the oven. After several minutes of light conversation and several sounds of delight of the lunch, Harry walked in the back door looking rather tired.

'Hello all' he said before he plopped down heavily at the table and lay his head down heavily on the table.

'Hi sunshine' Hermione said sarcastically. Harry groaned into the table soliciting a smile from Ginny. She ran her hand through his hair and he pushed back against it contentedly.

'How was the trial?'

'Mmmmmmm' he groaned without moving a muscle.

'Really? That much fun huh?' Ginny said taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

'It took forever' he said sitting up. 'Eddington's representative was so long winded it made Slughorn look introverted.'

'That's impressive' Hermione said.

'That's not the word I'd have used.'

'Wait representative?' Ginny said questioningly. 'Since when were Death Eaters allowed representation?'

'They are all allowed' Harry explained. 'But most of the ones caught don't have the fiscal means of acquiring representation. Except for, let's say, Lucius Malfoy. And even then, most of them don't want to waste the money because the evidence is so overwhelming.'

'That makes sense I suppose. What are you doing home' Ginny asked him hopefully.

'Kingsley sent me home. Said since I would be on a long detail tomorrow on the way to Hogwarts to take the rest of today off.'

'Well that's nice' Molly said as she set down a plate of lunch in front of him. He dug in enthusiastically.

'Harry did you read the prophet this morning?' Hermione asked him with a sidelong glance. He shook his head and continued to eat. She retrieved it from the other end of the table and passed it to him.

_**DELORES UMBRIDGE FOUND MURDERED IN HOME NEAR BRENTWOOD**_

_The body of convicted criminal and bigot Delores Jane Umbridge was found in her home by muggles in the community. Authorities that were dispatched to the scene reported that lights were see inside the house by neighbors of Umbridge so they visited to greet their long lost neighbor as no one has seen or heard from her in almost 3 months. She was a known supporter of ex-Minister Cornelius Fudge and was part of the unethical intrusions made by Fudge into Hogwarts, even going so far as to appoint her to a previously non-existent position of High Inquisitor (and it only became existent with the educational decree that Fudge mysteriously had drafted and signed by the School Governors late one night). After she spent months threatening and firing good teachers from Hogwarts, all the while injuring long time Deputy Headmistress, now full Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, she returned to the ministry where she formed the Muggle Born Registration Committee. Under her tyranny, hundreds of innocent muggleborn witches and wizards were incarcerated. At the time of her discovery, her home shown no evidence that she had been living in it for quite some time and it is believed that she has been actively on the run though the details surrounding her escape and whether she was alone or not are still unknown. Due to ongoing investigations and trials, Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt was unavailable for comment this morning but a full investigation is sure to be launched promptly. _

_For full listing of criminal charges, - pg. 5_

Harry put the paper down in deep thought. Murdered? In her own home? Harry was impressed that the Prophet had made virtually none of their usual wild speculation that had so often been wrong or made up. Though Harry knew that Kingsley had sat down with Barnabus Cuffe , the editor, and told him that the Prophet's days would be numbered if it didn't turn from mindless gossip back to legitimate news reporting.

'Harry?'

'Mmm?' he replied back still deep in thought.

'What are you thinking about?' Ginny asked a little nervously though that didn't register with Harry.

'Just… contemplating the implications.'

'Well could you stop?' she said placing a hand on his arm. He shook his head and looked round to see the large pitcher of pumpkin juice was floating a foot of the table and no matter how many times Hermione put it back on the table, it was floating right back up again.

'Sorry!' he said hurriedly and grabbed the pitcher himself.

'That's ok' Hermione said smiling. 'I'm just glad you didn't spill it'

'So do you think this means anything?' Hermione continued putting her finger on the paper.

'Yes I do' He replied ominously. 'But I have no idea what.'

'Oh stop it you three' Molly scolded them from the sink. 'You three, and Ron as well, might as well be seeing Death Eaters in your dumplings. Evil is afoot, yes, but that doesn't mean you always have to be the one to route it out. Go do some teenager stuff. Go for a swim, play quidditch, roll in the dirt, go aggravate the chickens, do something other than bring down the mood of my kitchen.'

'Ma'am Yes ma'am.' Ginny said very militarily. She grabbed Harry and Hermione's hand and practically drug them from the kitchen.

'So you obviously had a plan' Hermione said as she squeezed closer to Harry so they could both fit the kitchen door and out into the yard.

'I figured we might go visit Ron and George at the shop and then go for an early afternoon swim before dinner and then maybe a nice relaxing dinner with the family before I cart off to Hogwarts tomorrow.'

'You're the boss, Gin.' Harry said smiling. 'I'd say point me in the right direction but…'

'There's no need' Hermione finished.

Soon they were at the shop watching as last minute pranksters stocked up for Hogwarts. Ron and George showed them a couple of the new products, which Ron was very proud of as he had helped design them, and then Harry bought a large care package to send to her at school so she could "carry on the Weasley tradition" as George had put it.

Ron left with orders from a crookedly smiling George to keep everything on a 4th year or below level, and they went back to the Burrow for their afternoon swim. Ginny had put the blue lightning bikini back on that she had bought in Diagon Alley earlier in the summer which effectively kept Harry occupied while they were swimming. So much in fact that at one point while they were swimming, he'd had to stay underwater for several minutes to avoid embarrassment. His memories of the previous night were incredibly clear.

That night, the Weasley's celebrated Ginny's departure for Hogwarts with a massive family dinner. Everyone, except Charlie who was back in Romania, came over to congratulate Ginny and wish her luck. By the end of the night, Harry was exhausted, had barely made it to the couch before falling over. Since Harry was no longer injured, he didn't feel right staying in her room with her under their roof. He essentially had to force Bill and Fleur to take Bill's room for the night.

The following morning, the usual last minute scramble and chaos to get to King's Cross never came. Since Ginny was the only one going for this year's term and she had always been packed beforehand, at 10:45, they all stepped into the yard and apparated directly to Platform 9 & 3\4. Harry noticed immediately that the train looked considerably longer than normal. A few cars had been added to the front and Harry could see in the distance, Bashir and Kingsley speaking outside them. He pointed this out to the Weasley's and they made their way down.

'Arthur!' Kingsley said happily and shaking his hand. 'I'm so glad you could make it.'

'Wouldn't miss it' he replied jovially.

'These first compartments are for guests should they want to ride the train today. Several Aurors will be riding as well.'

'No thank you' Molly replied kindly. 'We are meeting Andromeda in Hogsmeade a little later today. She wants to visit Aberforth for a little while and we are going to watch Teddy.'

'Ok. I'll send word to you when the festivities are getting close to starting.'

Arthur and Molly thanked them and apparated back home. 'I take it you five will all be riding the train?' Bashir asked them to which they all nodded.

'Speaking of which' George stated 'I see Lee' and he bolted away onto the first car. Harry followed him and also saw several weedy looking wizards all holding large cameras alongside some haughty looking witches each holding writing pads. Harry groaned not wanting to become involved in that in any way.

'I completely understand, Harry' Bashir said picking up on Harry's thoughts. 'Feel free to join the other Hogwarts students on the train. I daresay you'll have a few friends on board with you. Harry thanked him and they all traveled to the far end of the train were there was always a few empty cars left. Easier to see who was coming if you only had to look one way Harry reasoned.

They situated Ginny's things and then took seats while conversing about things they would miss about Hogwarts. A steady stream of younger students as well as adults would come to see him and his friends in their compartment offering congratulations and asking for autographs. After a mere half hour of this, Harry had had enough so he locked the door to their compartment and blurred the glass so no one could see through it.

Hours later, the four of them sat rifling through the snacks Harry had bought them, while talking about what might be different in the castle now. Harry knew from reports to Allen and Kingsley that the enchantments had been successfully replaced on the castle but he knew that changes would be made after the near destruction of the millennium old castle just a few months ago.

Ginny had already changed into her school robes when they finally felt the train begin to slow down into Hogsmeade station. They exited the train at the very back and immediately came face to… well stomach with Hagrid.

'Harry! I didn' expect ta see yah on the train. 'ello everybody! Good ter see yah!' He said patting them on the back rather forcefully. 'Oh … ahh Firs' years this way! Just leave yeh trunk, Yeh'll have it up in yer dormitory later.'

They made their way towards the carriages where he noticed several… dozens of students eyeing the Thestrals with nervous glances. He had imagined that more people would be able to see them now.

'They don't bite' Harry said to a group of sixth years he recognized as Hufflepuffs as he walked by them and gave their thestral a calm pat on the shoulder. They carriage made it's to the castle where Professor McGonagall stood greeting everyone as they came in.

She informed him that the school governors would be in attendance and that they would be asking him to speak tonight. Harry wasn't thrilled with the idea but knew it was coming nonetheless. He followed Ginny into the Great Hall and stood at its entrance for a few moments staring at the spot on the floor near the middle of the room. He was transfixed for a few moments until Ginny tugged on his hand and pulled him towards the Gryffindor table where the other Weasley's were already sitting.


	38. Ch 37 Awake

Ch. 37 Awake

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall with the entire Weasley family plus significant others making them an impressively large group. The fact that the majority of them had bright red hair made them somewhat eye catching as well. With 13 of them total, they occupied a large portion of the table not to mention the several other families present, but despite the extra visitors, the tables still sat everyone comfortably. Harry wondered whether the hall had been expanded during the magical repair of the castle.

Harry was holding Ginny's hand rather tightly while they watched several witches and wizards mingle near the staff tables. Kingsley and Allen were among them as well as a few faces he recognized from the ministry and a few faces he didn't recognize. Perhaps they were the new teachers.

The buzzing in the Great Hall was softer and more insistent than it had been in the past. It died out immediately once Professor McGonagall took the podium that for so long had belonged to Dumbledore. Harry admired the presence she held even among the Ministry officials that were in attendance, many of whom she had taught in her 42 years.

'Welcome!' she said with a bright smile. 'Welcome guests, former students of Hogwarts, Officials of the wizarding world, and most of all, welcome students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you no doubt know, we faced our darkest times last year culminating in our most pivotal moment fought here between our greatest ever enemy. Now, here we are, in the very same where Lord Voldemort was defeated once and for all.'

She paused, probably for effect, to allow the gravity of her words to sink in.

'Now with the darkness gone, we continue our schools millennia old tradition of educating young minds.'

Tumultuous applause broke out that did not subside for several moments.

'Today, we have a guest here who has been asked to speak by our school governors in regards to our dedication of the newly dedicated and repaired castled.' McGonagall turned to look at Harry with a meaningful glance while nearly every head in the hall turned his direction as well.

Harry recognized his moment and squeezed Ginny's hand before standing up. The whispers froze into silence momentarily and then picked up with renewed fervor. He walked the short distance to the front of the hall where he was met by a man he had never seen before but could only assume was a school governor followed by Kingsley and Professor McGonagall. He shook Kingsley's hand and gave a polite nod to the Professor before stepping in front of the podium.

'Hello' he said simply. 'Ugh… speeches. I once had to stand and talk about cross-species transfiguration before exams and I thought I might pass out.' Chuckles emanated across the room which made Harry relax slightly. 'I was asked to speak… essentially against my will' he added with a smirk to Kingsley and Minerva who just shook their head.

'I don't really know what to say. What can you really say after something like that? I may not know what to say but I know that I feel strongly about what this castle stands for and what it represents in our world. I may bobble the words a bit so….. sorry.'

Harry took a deep breath and rapidly ran over the points he was going to make that he had come up with that morning.

'In this very room, Tom Riddle, former Head Boy of Hogwarts, was defeated once and for all, ending his terrifying year-long reign in the Ministry of Magic though his time spent terrifying people was far greater. His goal was to throw out the Statute of Secrecy and rule over muggles who he deemed not worthy to breathe the same oxygen he did. Even until his defeat, he was wildly afraid of death and the dark. This … fear is what led to many of the atrocities he committed including the murder of his own father and grandparents as well as my parents and so many others. That multiplied with the bigotry of Pure-blooded mania and immense talent equaled the psychopathic killer that was Lord Voldemort.'

'During the last two decades, every type of person possible emerged. Those seeking justice no matter the cost, those seeking revenge no matter the collateral damage, or perhaps those seeking power no matter who stood in the way. Too many times, people hid while those who stood up for what they believed in were slaughtered in the name of a pure-blooded society. None of these things would have been possible if the racism that has surrounded and quietly dominated our society had been thrown out a century ago when it should have.'

At this, whispers broke out all over the hall. No doubt he was challenging beliefs that had stood for centuries.

'No one man should have the right to decide when any other person; man, woman, child, muggle, squib, witch, or wizard, should die. What is the point of living a life if we….. I…. _You… aren't allowed to even choose your own fate_. Well I can promise you that ends today. For those who don't know, or live under a rock, the ministry is changing. Kingsley Shacklebolt is abolishing Pro-Pure-Blood policies that have stood for hundreds of years. This is a new day for the wizard society. A new day to choose what you do without fear of being prejudiced because of your blood.'

'Blood is red, it is the same in every human on earth. And as an Auror, or Auror-trainee that is' Harry side with a quick look to Bashir who just smiled 'blood is what I promise to those who try to persecute others.'

He took a momentary pause recalling something he'd read in Rita Skeeter's book about Dumbledore. A quote that the Minister of Magic had said days before Dumbledore's defeat of Grindelwald had stuck with him so much that he had memorized it. He had doctored it slightly to put it into the article written to the prophet about Skeeter, which he found a just way of re-using it since she had twisted it into something sinister when quoting it in her book.

'I find myself remembering something a very wise man once said. Some of you may know it so please excuse me if I bugger it all up. "Though the path we walk is hard fought and hard won, the end of our journey will be many times greater knowing we had the strength, perseverance, indomitable spirit, and pride to achieve despite the hardships we have already faced thus far. How we overcome these obstacles shall be the way our character is defined. However, our victory at the culmination shall be how we are remembered. _And we will be victorious!_"

'We are victorious' Harry said strongly. 'From now on, let that be what we remember. We faced the greatest obstacles our kind have ever known and found ourselves equal to them. So do not let petty squabbles fester on perpetually. Do not let what table someone sits at or who your ancestors are be the defining characteristic for how we judge each other. We have all lost someone we knew or loved in this war. Make them proud of the world we will rebuild together in their name.'

Harry stood in silence for several seconds before an explosion of applause cascaded around them. Harry could almost feel the castle walls strain around him from the noise. He stepped away from the podium while the applause and calling continued. Kingsley was there shaking his head and smiling widely. McGonagall was there as well and hugged him lightly. Harry stood in front of the standing ovation he was receiving surely blushed a deep scarlet.

After a full minute, McGonagall was able to get a few words across and make a quick announcement. Harry didn't hear it but apparently everyone else did because they soon were sitting and turning to their plates that had filled with delicious smelling food. Harry stared at the food for a few moments remembering the first time he'd ever eaten a meal in the Great Hall. Seconds after he'd taken his first bite, his eyes had wandered to the staff table where he'd caught the first glimpse of the man who would be his salvation as well as one of his greatest banes.

Harry now glanced there again to see the smiles on nearly every face sitting there. Hagrid winked at him and waved slightly. Harry waved back and then dove into the delicious food in front of him. Ginny, who had been sitting on his left after he'd returned to his seat, looked over at him concernedly.

'Is everything all right?' she asked placing her hand over his own.

'It will be' he said softly. 'It will be'

The assembled crowd stayed through all three courses of food and then sat for at least an hour in happy conversation. During the dessert, one brave Ravenclaw Harry recognized but couldn't remember the name of stood from her table and walked unabashed to the Hufflepuff table and sat beside a rather baby faced looking boy. Most of the eyes in the room followed her as she went and sat by who was presumable her boyfriend.

After that, it wasn't ten seconds between people jumping tables and sitting by friends from other houses. Admittedly, less people were visiting the Slytherin table than the others. Not nearly as many people adorned their table as there should have been and Harry knew that several of them had decided not to return to Hogwarts this year. Some had been unable to as they were imprisoned.

Though, Harry was happy to see that Milicent Bulstrode, Theordore Nott, Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabini, and Daphne Greengrass had all chosen to return to school this year. They sat together talking quietly but they looked comfortable to be back at least. Milicent smiled widely at something Theodore Nott was saying and Harry thought he saw a distinct flicker of longing pass her face. Harry smiled slightly.

Close to 10 p.m., McGonagall returned to the podium gaining everyone's attention. 'Thank you esteemed guests, friends, and officials for attending the Re-dedication of Hogwarts this evening. The enchantments that were previously brought down have been fully restored therefore; please make your way to Hogsmeade before attempting to apparate home. However, I think it is time for our students to retire for the evening as they will have a full day of learning ahead of them in the morning. Goodnight everyone'

There was a great rustle as the benches slid backwards and then everyone slowly made their way back to the entrance hall. Dozens of people were holding up foot-traffic as they said goodbyes and parted ways, some tearfully. Harry gave the Weasley's a small wave when they headed towards the grounds. Harry gave Hermione a meaningful look who immediately understood and pulled a confused Ron out the door not allowing him the time to respond in any way. Harry pulled Ginny around the corner to a small classroom that had always been left empty.

He had met there with Madam Pomfrey years ago after his dementor encounter on the Hogwarts express. It was just as dusty as he remembered.

'Before I go, I wanted to tell you something' He said quietly as he pulled her towards her. She nodded him on encouragingly.

'Thank you for not slapping me the night I kissed you in the common room'

She looked at him confused for a second and then kissed him lightly, probably to accentuate her next statement. 'Probably the happiest moment in my life. I just wish I had done it sooner'

'Me too. I think Ron was going to curse me.'

'He wouldn't dare' Ginny said chuckling.

'I love you' Harry blurted unsure of why he said but strong in his conviction that he believed it.

'I love you too' she responded wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him lightly again.

'No I mean I _really _ love you' she insisted. 'Not today, maybe not for months or even a year, but one day, I will be standing on an altar waiting for you to come down the aisle. I will never leave you… ever.'

'She blinked away a couple of tears and nodded. He kissed her one long, heated passionate time before escorting her back to the grand staircase where he watched her ascend the seven flights of stairs that led to the Gryffindor common room. He felt rooted to the spot until she wasn't in sight anymore and he suddenly felt anxious at the realization that it would be months before he would be really get to see her again. Before he allowed himself to think too much on that, he made his way onto the grounds that were now empty as every other guest had already left.

He made his way down the sloping lawns towards the gates that led to Hogsmeade village. He suddenly felt very alone. The one person he enjoyed being around the most was now securely in her four-poster bed in Gryffindor tower while the remainder of their friends, her family, were probably already back at the Burrow. The weight of not seeing Ginny again for a seemingly immeasurable amount of time suddenly weighed him down much more than it had before that moment.

He went through the gates flanked with the winged boars whose gaze seemed to follow him eerily as he walked by. The lights of Main Street Hogsmeade shone ahead of him as he trudged towards the Three Broomsticks. He planned to sit and have a couple of butterbeers while waiting for the, for loss of a better word, courage to leave Hogwarts behind him permanently. Something he hadn't ever done fully until this night.

He was several yards away from the Three Broomsticks when a cacophony of _crack_'s sounded behind him. He whipped around startled, immediately calling the Elder wand. He faced the edge of the forest that followed the path from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade. Just beyond his vision in the night, he could see what he thought was movement, lots of it. He was about to cast a beam of light into the trees when a high-pitched, nasal voice spoke from the darkness.

'It's about time' it said. Harry didn't need any help deciphering the owner of that voice.

'Carrow' he replied savagely.

'Sharp one, you are' another unrecognizable voice called from the trees.

'What do you want?' Harry asked taking a step backwards. Normally he didn't back down from a fight but he knew he was so drastically outnumbered based on the sheer number of crack's of apparition he'd heard moments before.

'Isn't it obvious?' Carrow cackled. 'I want that wand. And it just so happens that I'll get to kill you to get it. A filthy half-blood isn't worthy to possess the wand of the Dark Lord.'

'You people never learn do you?' Harry shot back. 'It was never his wand. It was Dumbledore's wand and then it was mine. It never answered to him. Besides… if half-bloods aren't worthy to hold it then Voldemort wasn't worthy either.'

'Shut up!' Carrow spat.

'Didn't he tell you that his father was a muggle? Seduced by his mother with a love potion'

'_SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!' _Carrow roared. A jet of green light shot towards Harry. He sidestepped it easily and it collided with the castle boundary resulting in a shower of bright green sparks.

'You have terrible aim' Harry said with a laugh.

'Carrow! Calm yourself.' And gravelly voice to Harry's right said. Harry recognized that one instantly as well.

'Stuff it, werewolf. I will avenge my master this night.' Carrow growled as he moved into the light cast by the village. He was completely obscured by his black Death Eater robes but they were ragged and torn in several places. He had obviously been living roughly for some time now.

Harry watched as at least a dozen others stepped out of the dark as well. A rapid count told Harry that at least 15 people faced him unless more had stayed in the shadows. Harry turned on the spot to disapparate but the usual crushing darkness didn't come. He merely spun on the spot in a quick circle.

'No disapparating tonight, Potty. You can't run like you always have. Tonight you die by our hands as you should have years ago.' Greyback said .

Harry started to panic. He was planning on indulging them long enough to discover what plan they had if any and the escape with the hope that they wouldn't destroy Hogsmeade as it would draw far too much attention.

'We musn't kill him here' a girly high pitched voice said. 'He deserves much worse first, disgusting liar as he is'

'Umbridge?' Harry asked confused. 'Why are you here?'

'I will restore him' she said a little wildly. 'With you out of the way, Cornelius will back on top where he belongs. Only when – '

'Fudge?! Are you delusional? You must be insane.'

'_I AM NOT CRAZY_!'She screamed and a stunner flew at him. He blocked it but only just.

'Give up, Potter. You have no hope.' Carrow cackled at him. 'I won't promise your end will be quick but I will promise that you blood traitor pals will die quickly.'

'Accept they fiery little ginger girl' Greyback said.

'Ah yes, accept her. Greyback has uh… special … plans for her.'

'You won't touch her' Harry said darkly. An instant rage erupted in him. 'I'll kill each and every one of you if I have to but _nobody will lay a finger on her_.'

'I don't plan on putting anying _on _her' Greyback said with a disgusting relish in his voice.

Harry sent a bolt of white towards the voice. He had no idea whether it hit its mark but Harry watched as the tree nearest him instantly dropped a few inches with an almighty _thwump_ and then toppled over against other trees.

'STUN HIM' Umbridge shrieked. At once, a shower of red jets of light streaked towards him. Harry raised his wand and shouted

'_PROTEGO!_'

The curses bounced off his shield erupting in bright flashes of light the lit up the sky turning night into day for less than a second. Harry heard several cries of outrage and shock. He started running through the process to dissolve an anti-apparition jinx but he knew he would never be able to complete the process unless he could pull it off nonverbally which he'd never even tried to do before.

He was about the try launching several of his own stunners at the advancing figures when a faint light flooded the area. Harry froze thinking that he had attackers on both sides of him when he heard Arthur's voice from the door of the Three Broomsticks.

'Harry? What in the name of Merlin was that?'

'ARTHUR, GET DOWN! IT'S CARROW AND – '

'AVADA KEDAVRA' Greyback roared. Arthur ducked his head as the jet of green smashed into the door beside him blasting it clean of its hinges. At once, people began pouring out of the pub. Another volley of curses flew from the forest again this time of varying colors. Harry blocked them all as his saviors composed a defensible formation behind Harry.

'Harry what's going on' He heard Ron say. 'Who are – '

'We are the last remaining Death Eaters' Carrow said from the trees. 'I give you the chance to save yourselves and run. I do this only because the Dark Lord would have done the same thing but I offer only once.'

Harry turned and glanced at his … family that had assembled behind him. He found Hermione and nodded at her before taking two fingers and pointing at both of his own eyes and then to the forest. She nodded back at him and then gripped her wand.

'So do I' said the deep baritone of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

'Ah! Does the new champion of the weak Ministry of Magic offer us freedom this night?' Umbrige said mockingly.

'No, Delores' he replied shortly. 'I am merely the friend of too many murdered friends this night. I offer you the chance to leave under you own volition. And I offer… only once. If you choose to fight us, it will not end well for you.'

'You are powerless to stop us'

Harry turned back again and nodded at Hermione.

'We aren't powerless. If you truly thought that, you would face us like a man instead of hiding behind trees.'

'You are brave but arrogant. I will slew every one of you this night.' Harry raised his wand ready to cast a curse at Carrow.

'_We will see!' _Hermione shrieked.. '_Solarem Spherica!'_

A ball of bright light rose above them rapidly illuminating everything nearby at the same time Harry's stunner found a tree less than a foot from Harry noticed at least 5 more death eaters who had previously been unseen in the darkness of the trees. In the few seconds of disorientation caused be the explosion of light, Harry felt a sweeping feeling lift off his shoulders. Someone had lifted the anti-disapparition jinx.

He whipped around to face the crowd behind him. Every Weasely accept Ginny was lined up behind him all with their wands trained on a Death Eater squinting against the sudden light. Alongside them was Kingsley, Bashir, and Madame Rosmerta.

'_The jinx is gone. Everyone go now!' _

'The what?' Charlie asked.

'_The Anti-Disapparition jinx' he repeated frustrated. 'It's gone. Everyone – '_

But at the moment, a distinctive _crack_ sounded behind him. Harry let go of his wand felt it reappear in his pocket instantly just as a massive forearm reached around his neck and nearly closed his throat off completely. A slight tap on his neck told him that a wand was pointed directly at his throat and the smell of blood and dirt told him that the arm belonged to Fenrir Greyback.

'_NOBODY MOVE!' _he roared at them. They all froze unsure of what to do next.

'_Let him go!' _Ron yelled pointed his wand at Harry.

'Wands down' Greyback barked. 'Or Potter gets a new hole breath out of.'

Another figure appeared beside Harry and cackled madly.

'Pathetic!' Carrow wailed. 'How on earth did you dim-witted blood traitor fools ever defeat the Dark Lord?'

'Riddle was a moron' Harry choked out. Carrow turned to face him and Harry was stunned by the brightness of the color in Carrow's eyes. Startlingly violet and sunken. Carrow reared his fist and punched Harry violently in the stomach. The next several seconds, blurred vision and incoherent voices were all Harry could discern from the noise. He finally came around to Greyback shouting '_Silence.'_

'Now quiet you filthy dogs while I decide what to do with you all. Eliminate you where you stand or allow you to watch while we slit Potter's throat and he dies slowly knowing there's nothing anyof you can do about it.' He cackled again and began pacing for show.

'I don't have to wonder' Greyback whispered throatily in his ear while pressing the wand deeper into Harry's neck. 'First I'm going to tie your little blood traitor bitch to a tree. I'll smack her around first so she doesn't fight as much when I rip her clothes off.'

Greyback chuckled malevolently in Harry's ear. Harry felt himself shaking with unbridled fury. He didn't even register his lack of oxygen anymore. Carrow turned back towards him with very business-like snap of his fingers.

'I think now would be an excellent time to remove the wand from you. A fitting end for you I think; to be killed by the wand that should have killed you months ago'

Carrow reached for his pocket and Harry struggled to put distance between himself and Carrow causing Greyback to only grip him tighter. Harry folded his arm behind him and called the wand so that when Carrow reached into both of his pockets, the wand was gone.

'Where is it!? Give it to me Potter or I will make _you _watch as Greyback defiles your whore'

'You want it…' Harry pulled his arm around and pointed it quickly at Carrow's chest. 'Then try and take it! _DEPULSO'_

Carrow launched through the air backwards slamming onto the ground hard several yards away. At once, chaos erupted everywhere. For a few moments, while Harry was regaining his ability to breath, curses flew in every direction. Kingsley and Bashir swept their wands in identical sweeping motions and at once, a dozen brick short brick walls appeared giving them places for cover eliminating the advantage of tree cover that the Death Eaters had been exploiting. Harry ran forward and leaned against a short wall and found himself next to George and Bashir.

'Just like ol' times, eh Harry.' George said as he flung a stunner over the top of their cover. Harry wasn't sure what to say.

'I sent a patronus to the Ministry' Bashir said. He had several cuts across his face and his arm was bleeding.

'How long will it take to get there?'

'We are a long way from London' he replied grimly. 'Several minutes at the least'

'Till then?'

'Till then we cause these bastards as much hell as we can. We are outnumbered two to one last I could tell'

'Good' George said savagely. 'Enough for everyone then. I have payback to dispense'

Bashir grinned crookedly and leaned up to get a look. Harry nodded and looked around for Hermione. She was leaned against a similar brick wall a few yards away with Ron and Charlie.

'Hermione! Can you make that light flash really brightly for just a split second?'

'Yee but what – Ron get down' a white curse hit the brick they leaned against and splintered several small chunks off of the impacted side. 'Yes but what good will more light do us' she called back.

'No I mean blindingly bright. Bright enough to be very uncomfortable'

'Yes but – '

'Get ready then. One the count of three' Harry called over the commotion to everyone who could hear, 'Everybody throw as many spells as you can as fast as you can. Hermione, once everyone is back down, flash the light so bright they see it in London.'

Hermione nodded and stared up at the ball of light.

'One… two…THREE!'

Harry leaned up, dodged a green jet of light flying towards him, and then sent 5 stunners as fast as he could at the places he knew Death Eaters to be. Just like he thought they would, nearly everyone of them took shelter.

'Everyone down' he called. All of them hit the ground simultaneously. Harry held up his finger waiting for the best moment. As soon as he heard curses start flying back, Harry pointed at Hermione and shut his eyes. The ball of light that hung in the air grew instantly brighter. So bright that had he been looking at it, he would no doubt be seeing stars.

After a few seconds, Harry jumped up aiming his wand. Every person around Harry moved up as well. Several death eaters were stumbling around rubbing their eyes. Stunners started flying. So many that it was impossible to count. After a few seconds, the aid cleared and the night grew silent again. Harry stood panting staring at the forest. At least a dozen death eaters lay stunned on the ground or against the trunk of a tree.

He took a deep breath and took a step towards them, keeping his eyes sharp for movement. He slowly increased his pace and reached the first stunned death eater. Harry used his foot to pull the hood off of Fenrir Greyback. After a decades, Fenrir Greyback was finally captured.

'That was intese' Ron said through heavy breaths. Molly seemed to come back to herself at his words and immediately began bustling around the group checking to make sure everyone was ok.

'We got him' Kingsley said quietly. 'We finally got him. After so many deaths and at least 50 werewolf bites, Fenrir Greyback is in mministry custody'

Harry looked back down at the filthy man lying at his feet. He felt a savage desire to kick him with every ounce of strength he had. But somehow, he resisted the urge to do so. He walked away from Greyback towards Kingsley who was standing near at the entrance to the Three Broomsticks which he was repairing for Rosmerta.

'Thank you, Minister.' She said a little weekly. She looked shaken from the quick and intense battle that had just taken place on her front steps.

'Rosmerta you have known me for much longer than I was an Auror and certainly the Minister. It will always be Kingsley to you.'

'Was anyone hurt?' Harry asked as he got approached them.

'Scrapes and bruises. Nothing more.' Kingsley said with a smile.

'Why were you all still here?' Harry said looking around at all the people that undoubtedly just saved his life. It was clear that Carrow had taken advantage of the opportunity to ambush him when he was alone tonight but he had clearly not known all of these people would be in the Three Broomsticks waiting on him.

'Partly to wait for you but also to see Rosmerta here. It's been too long since I've visited.'

'Too right it has' she said with a nod.

'I'm glad for that' Harry said exhaling. 'There's no chance I could have taken them all alone.'

'Carrow isn't here' Charlie called from several yards away.

'What?' Harry and Kingsley said together and immediately started walking back towards the trees. Ron and Hermione, who had been standing off on their own having a private conversation, joined them as well.

'He's not here' Charlie reiterated. 'We pulled the hood off everyone of these people and Carrow isn't here.'

'Bloody hell! Well where is he?' Harry said angrily

'Blimey, Harry, I don't know' Charlie retorted.

'I'm sorry, Charlie. I just wanted this to be over.'

'Aye, so did we' Bashir said rubbing the stubble on his chin. 'I could have sworn we counted and everyone was accounted for. There were fifteen people down when it was all said done.'

'Fifteen?' Bill asked. 'Fifteen people stunned? Are you sure?'

'Positive. As soon as Hermione's little ball of light disappeared, I made a quick count. I double checked and there were fifteen people.'

'I counted fourteen not thirty seconds ago' Arthur said looking at them suddenly alarmed.

Allen immediately turned around and face the woods again. He lit his wand to cast light into the shadows. Arthur, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all fell in beside him and copied his actions.

'Is there still an Anti-Disapparition jinx around us?' Bashir asked Kingsley as he fell in too.

'No. I checked as soon as Arthur said he'd counted fourteen people'

'We've been standing around long enough, he's had plenty of time to dispel the jinx before apparating away.' Bashir said moving his wand to illuminate the forest a little better. 'I wonder if was hurt or – '

At that moment, another bright flash of green came from behind them. As if it were in slow motion, Harry watched as Bashir fell face first into the dirt in front of him. His wand left his limp hand and bounced once against a tree root. Harry stared at the man for what felt like a full minute before realization set in. Allen Bashir had just been murdered standing not a foot from him.

Harry quickly looked around to find Carrow standing at the corner of the Three Broomsticks with his wand pointed at them and a savagely triumphant expression on his face. Harry called the Elder wand feeling the unbridled fury he'd experienced earlier come back with a snap. He pointed his wand and could only think about hurting Carrow unimaginably.

A wall of white erupted from Harry's wand, that would have most certainly hit Carrow had he remained there, went straight through the place where Carrow had been half a second before, and blew a hole in the wall of Zonko's.

'_Where'd he go?' _Harry said loudly.

'I'm here' a voice just behind him said. Harry whipped his head again and watched as he disarmed and then wrapped his arms around Hermione's neck. 'Say goodbye to your mudblood.'

And then, with a rack they were gone.

'_HERMIONE!' _Ron roared into the empty space. They stood there, frozen In shock, unwilling to believe what they'd just witnessed.

'Oh my god' Harry whispered.

Everyone was standing frozen in place. Harry himself was simply trying to process everything that had happened in such an incredibly short amount of time. Allen Bashir lay on the ground some distance away. Harry couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from him. Hermione was gone, kidnapped by the last vestiges of the Death Eaters. That, in and of itself, was perhaps the most peculiar part.

Harry had witnessed Riddle and his death eaters commit atrocities, flee from Dumbledore, murder in cold blood, and carry out inexplicably intricate plans but never had he ever seen them kidnap anyone. The only people that had ever held any of their attention's was always the target of Killing curses. Something about that act rubbed Harry the wrong way. There was purpose in an act like that that Harry had never seen from any Death Eater, least of all Carrow.

'We have to find them' Ron said angrily making everyone come to. 'She'll… he will…. He's going to….if we don't'

'Ron, calm down' Bill said putting a hand on his shoulder that Ron angrily pushed away.

'Calm down?! You want me to be calm?! _To hell with you and your calm! He took Hermione!'_

'I know and we'll get her back but yelling at us isn't going to do it.'

'_Do you expect me to just stand hear waiting for – '_

Ron stopped midsentence as an otter patronus descended on them glowing brightly. It opened it's mouth to say something as patronuses typically did when sent as a messenger. However, this particular patronus opened it's mouth and several random numbers floated out.

'That's Hermione's patronus' Ron continued urgently. 'But what are those numbers?'

Harry was re-reading them when they began to fade out of sight. Kingsley wasted no time. He drew his own wand and wrote the letters in mid-air again but this time, they did not fade.

'53.7 – 9.5' Kingsley read out loud and as he did, the entire group of them crowded around one another in a quiet but very electrified and tense silence.

'So what does it mean?' Ron asked impatiently as he paced angrily.

'It's obviously a message from Hermione but what does it mean?' Harry said staring intently at the hovering numbers.

Suddenly Arthur, who was standing just behind Harry, gasped and smacked himself in the forehead.

'What Arthur?' Kingsley said immediately. 'What are you thinking?'

'They're coordinates' he said with sudden realization. 'She sent us her coordinates!'

'Coordinates?' Ron, Bill, and George all echoed. Harry however, looked from Arthur back to the numbers again and the realization flooded Harry's mind as well.

'He's right!' Harry exclaimed. 'That must be it. I bet it's all she had time to do before – '

'_Don't say it' _Ron said fiercely. 'But what are these and how do they help me find Hermione?'

'Minister!' A voice proclaimed from some distance. Harry distinctly heard hurried footsteps coming his way and he turned around holding his wand aloft. Professor McGonagall was hurrying towards them accompanied by a man Harry had seen earlier at the feast. He was a tall, broad man with sharp features and even sharper eyes. His sandy brown hair was cropped very short and his gait suggested a trained athlete perhaps. He was barrel-chested and Harry could see a designed t-shirt through the gap in his faculty robes.

'Minister what is – Allen!' she cried out when her eyes hit Bashir and she covered her mouth with both hands. 'Kingsley what happened?'

'We were ambushed' Bill said evenly.

'Well … we weren't. Harry was' George said looking pointedly at the professor. Probably trying to avoid looking at Bashir. Just a few months ago, George had witnessed his own twin brother's death not far from here and Harry knew all too well the desire to want to look away from something like that.

'Harry?' she asked looking to him for the first time. 'What happened?'

Harry explained very briefly what had transpired ending with Bashir's death and Hermione's abduction.

'And you are certain these are coordinates?' McGonagall asked.

'I am' the newcomer said. 'It's the only thing that makes sense.'

The first thing noticed was the man's accent. He was American which Harry had not expected, but in hindsight, that revelation made perfect sense with the man's demeanor.

'I agree' Kingsley added. 'Hermione is muggleborn she probably knows all about how coordinates work. There is a simple spell to figure her coordinates out and a patronus isn't that hard to bewitch to talk much less give numbers.'

'And that is _definitely _her patronus.' Ron said hurrying over to them.

'Is this young lady very capable?' the American asked. Ron rounded on him so fast that Harry thought he might topple over from spinning so fast. He raised his finger very threateningly and started to say something but McGonagall stalled him.

'Everyone, this is our new D.A.D.A. professor from America. His name is Jerry Wayne Fort. He is a ranking agent in the MDFA – '

'The what?' Ron asked.

'Magical Defense Force of America' Harry muttered to him recalling the acronym from his studies of Wizarding Law. The MDFA had cropped up occasionally over the last century of history.

'- and this is … not a great time for introductions, to be frank. But to answer your question Jerry, she is without a doubt the smartest and most clever witch I've ever taught. Capable is a sever understatement.'

'So she definitely could have gotten the Patronus off quickly after being abducted?'Fort asked.

'I'm positive' McGonagall continued.

'Then that settles it' Kingsley said with an air of convicted finality. He turned to McGonagall and gave her a grave expression.

'Minerva, I'm sorry to ask this of you but – '

'Think nothing of it' McGonagall said morosely. 'I shall place Mr. Bashir in a safe place until you return to retrieve him.' McGonagall waved her wand at Bashir and he lifted quickly into the air.

Kingsley gave Bashir a long, deep look and then sighed heavily. 'You were a great man and an even better Auror.' Kingsley said softly. 'I would stay with you, but I'm going to go annihilate that son-of-a-bitch.'

McGonagall gave him a bemused and reproachful look and started back towards the castle. Kingsley watched them go for a moment and then shook himself visibly before turning back to them. 'Ok, is it safe for me to assume that I won't be able to tell any of you to stay here and let the Aurors handle this?'

'We're going' Ron said fiercely.

'I'm afraid he's right' Arthur said with a grim expression.

Kingsley surveyed them all once. 'I've always said God help anyone who tries to take on the Weasley's.'

'No you haven't' Molly replied quickly. She gave him a wicked smile that Harry was sure he'd never seen before. It was very reminiscent of the look Fred and George would get when some new scheme came to them.

'True sentiment though' Bill said.

'Zat's right!' Fleur added hugging her husband.

'Well, in any case, we have to get to the Ministry immediately. I can take this coordinates and track them down on the map in the Auror office. Until we have a name for the place, we can't apparate there.'

'Then let's go' George announced obviously raring to go.

'We can't' Kingsley said bracingly. 'Harry and I are the only ones who can get into the Auror office after business hours. The rest of you meet us at the Burrow. We'll meet you there in ten minutes.'

They all nodded and withdrew their wands. After merely a few seconds, everyone had disapparated leaving Kingsley and Harry stood in the street. Kingsley had taken his wand out was staring at it though Harry thought that he was really looking at a faraway place in his head.

'Did you know, Harry,' He started slowly without taking his eyes off his wand 'that when the Head Auror quits or dies, the power and responsibility pass directly to the Minister of Magic until the new department head is named?'

'No' Harry said quietly. 'I didn't know that'

'Only the Head Auror can apparate directly to the Auror office when in times of emergency. Every time they do, the Minister is immediately informed. Unless of course those people are one in the same.'

Harry just stood there watching Kingsley unsure of what to say. He knew Kingsley and Allen had been friends for a while. They had been Auror's together for nearly 2 decades. Harry found out through the grapevine weeks ago that it had been Kingsley's insistence that Allen Bashir be named Head of the Auror Office. A committee off people met the week after the Battle of Hogwarts to name the positions that needed filled immediately. The committee had been against Kingsley's choice saying that Bashir was too young and hot-headed at times. Kingsley's argument was that was an exceedingly talented wizard, a very good leader, as personable as it gets, and most of all, his moral compass pointed due north. He wasn't interested in playing the politics or what personal gain or loss was involved; he would do the right thing. Even though the lines of right and wrong weren't always crystal clear, he would do the right thing for who was involved.

'I've known Allen for almost 30 years. We were at Hogwarts together and trained together to be Aurors. He apprenticed with Mad-Eye while I got stuck with old Hair-Flap Renfro.'

Harry chuckled inwardly at the nickname but decided that another time would be best to ask more about it. He let Kingsley reminisce about his friend for a few more seconds before he placed a hand on his shoulder. Kingsley turned to look at him but he wasn't seeing Harry. He was seeing some place else.

'Kingsley' Harry said giving Kingsley's shoulder a light squeeze 'we need to go'

He shook his head slowly and then looked back at his wand before holding it aloft in front of him before speaking in his regal baritone voice.

'Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic and acting Head of the Auror Department. Access needed to the Auror office in accordance with Emergency Access Protocols.' He raised his wand a little higher. 'Grab my arm, Harry.'

Harry did so and a second later, he was pulled into crushing darkness unable to move of breath. He passed through a dense wall of cool air that he could only assume was the protective enchantments around the ministry before he emerged from the darkness into the squad room at the Auror office. The office was completely empty and darker than Harry had ever seen it. The few times that Harry had been there this late, it had been due to some event or attack. At those times, it had been teeming with activity so seeing it this eerily quiet in the wake of what had just happened was unsettling.

'One moment Harry' Kingsley said as he started walking towards Bashir's office. 'I'll have to retrieve the maps from Allen's office'

Harry nodded and waited as Kingsley strode purposefully but stiffly to the office door and pressed inside after a moment's hesitation. The silence that accompanied his absence made Harry's nerves twinge after such a short and heated battle.

Kingsley returned with a large piece of rolled up parchment a moment later and placed it on a nearby desk. Harry lit the lamp with his wand and Kingsley immediately retraced the numbers from earlier in mid-air next to them. He stared at them for a moment and then set to work searching for numbers on the edge of the parchment. Harry glance around him and looked at what he thought was going to be an impressive version of a map of England that would somehow resemble the Marauder's Map but on a much larger and grander scale. Instead he found a, by all accounts, plain map of England and Ireland drawn very accurately on a piece of parchment. The only defining magical characteristic about it was that in the corner was a running clock with the exact time as well as the current phase of the moon, sunset time, and the next sunrise time.

'Do you know how to use coordinates Harry?' Kingsley asked while he worked on pinpointing the location.'

'I do' Harry replied. 'To be honest, I figured there would be some magical way of using the map or finding the location'

Kingsley chuckled slightly and looked up at him. 'One of the first things we were taught in Auror Training was that there is always right and wrong times to use magic as well as necessary and superfluous ways to use it as well.'

'I never was told that' Harry said back as Kingsley resumed his search.

'Like I said 2 months ago, you skipped a few steps. Here!' He exclaimed putting his finger on a spot. 'Some place called Westport, Ireland'

'Westport?' Harry asked stunned. 'You're sure? Westport, Ireland?'

'Quite sure. Why?'

'That's where Alphard Black lived in Ireland. Well, outside of Westport anyway.'

'So that's where he would have started his family with Maggie Eddington?'

'Yes. They lived in Gortaroe in a small cottage out in the country-side.'

'Do you know where exactly? Or a name of the place?'

'No' Harry said frustrated. 'Just that it was hidden on a small road outside of town. Sirius said Alphard had specifically left the exact location out of the letter'

'Damn!' Kingsley said slamming his hand down on the desk. 'Well it's a starting point anyway. Let's go to the Burrow and tell everyone what we know and we can go from there.'

A minute later, Harry and Kingsley apparated into the yard of the Burrow and wasn't surprised to see brightly lit and figures in the kitchen milling around. They hadn't taken 2 steps towards the door when it burst open and Ron came pelting out the door towards them.

'Where did the cord-things lead?'

'Westport, Ireland' Harry said quickly. 'We have an idea of where to start looking but no exact place.'

'Let's head inside Ron and discuss a plan'

They made their way inside and explained to everyone what they had discovered including the connection to Alphard Black. For a few minutes, they discussed the best way to discover the exactly location of Alphard and Maggie's house with no serious success.

'Do you think those Eddington blokes would know where it is?' George asked simply making everyone come up short. Harry actually slapped himself in his own forehead at his own denseness.

'George that's an excellent question' Kingsley said. 'Why didn't I think of that?'

'Where are they' Ron asked urgently. 'They are still in Ministry holding cells while the damage at Azkaban is being repaired.

'Well back to the ministry' he said jumping to his feet and headed towards the door.

'Ron, hold on' Harry said. 'We don't need to do that. I'll be right back.' Harry bolted out the door, sprinted to the boundary, and apparated to his flat without slowing down. When his feet hit solid ground outside his flat, he slammed hard into the door but ignored the pain in his shoulder. He threw the door open, ran to the dining table and opened the case file sitting there. He snatched up the rolled piece of parchment without reading it and ran back to the landing. Ten seconds later, he ran back into the door to the kitchen at the Burrow holding the parchment out to Kingsley.

'What is this?'

'Alphard Black's Will' Harry said panting. Kingsley looked quickly up at him. 'Does it say – '

'No' Harry said regretfully as everyone visibly dropped their shoulders. 'But it says that the home was left to Sirius and Sirius –

'_Left all his possessions to you!' _Ron finished for him. '_You own that house!'_

'That's true, Ron' Harry said dropping his eyes. 'But we don't even know that's where he is.'

'But it's too much of a coincidence not to start there' Arthur said stepping forward looking at Kingsley.

'Will the fact that Harry owns the house bypass any protective enchantments that are on it?'

'It should, yes.' Kingsley said grabbing the will and depositing into his pocket.

'But we still don't know where it is' Harry exclaimed.

'You can find it Harry' Bill said from behind his father. 'I learned in Egypt that the owner has unique power of an object or place that he or she owns.'

'Even still, I couldn't apparate us all there. We will splinch ourselves into oblivion'

'Take us' Arthur said gesturing to Kingsley. 'Take us there and then we can come back and get everyone.'

'That's as good a plan as any' Kingsley stated nodding.

'No way' Harry said shaking his own head. 'I have no idea where we are going. There is no way – '

'You can Harry' Bill said. 'Just think about your home in Ireland. Concentrate with all your might on that fact that it's _your _home. Try not to picture a house or place, just that fact that it's your home.'

Harry stared for several seconds before he was ushered, or pushed by Ron was more accurate, out the door into the yard with Kingsley and Arthur. Harry felt the daunting prospect that he was about splinch all three of them beyond repair.

'Remember' Bill said encouragingly 'It's you home and that's it'

'This is my home' Harry replied drawing Bill up short.

'Please, Harry' Ron pleaded. Harry nodded and firmed his resolve. He thought back to Twycross and his apparition lessons. Harry's destination was as vague as a wisp of smoke in the wind but there was no doubt in Harry's mind that his determination and deliberation were unparalleled.

Arthur and Kingsley put their hands on Harry's shoulder and both squeezed it reassuringly. Harry called his wand and held it off to his side. He closed his eyes and focused with all his might on the words house, Gortaroe, and the fact it belonged to him. It was his and his alone and no desperate Death Eater was going to take it from him for any reason. It was his house.

Harry took a deep breath and then spun hard on the spot slipping into darkness. The sensation lasted longer than normal Harry thought before he emerged on a dark hilltop. All around were great, open, richly green pastures dotted occasionally with a hedgerow that followed a property line or a road that ran next to a field.

Fifty yards from them was a cottage placed firmly on the highest point of the hill. No lights were on, the door was closed. No smoke came from the stone chimney but Harry couldn't help but the think that the darkness of the night seemed to cling closely to the house. It was as if the house were being shadowed by something that was literally sucking what little light there was out of the air around the house.

The closer they got, the more Harry noticed how dilapidated the cottage was. There were several dozen shingles missing, nearly every window had, at the very least, a crack in it, and the paint had been nearly completely removed from the siding most likely by years of weather and lack of care.

'Ok, Harry' Kingsley whispered 'We will be back in a few seconds.'

Harry nodded and watched as they both disapparated. At nearly the same time, every light in the cottage came on at once. From mere observation, the cottage quite obviously had more than one room making it impossible for a single muggle to accomplish such an act. _That's a good sign _Harry thought to himself. It was possible that Carrow hadn't had time to set up many enchantments around the cottage giving Harry the advantage.

Harry watched as a shadow approached the window and drew the curtains around it. The frosted glass made it impossible to determine exactly who it was but someone was definitely there. A moment later, two quick cracks announced the return of Kingsley and Arthur bringing Ron, Charlie, Bill, and Percy with them.

'Is he here?' Ron asked urgently without pause.

'Maybe' Harry whispered back. 'Someone is here, that's for sure'

'Do you think he heard us' Charlie asked.

'Who cares' Ron exclaimed angrily. 'Let's just blast the door open and take him down.'

'Ron, slow down. If we try something like that, the door may be booby-trapped to kill us or the people inside. We have to have a plan'

'Kingsley's right' Arthur added. 'We need some sort of plan before we do anything.'

'I'm not too particular on how we get him, just so long as I get at him in the end. I plan to make his night very un-enjoyable. I owe Allen as much.'

'Agreed' Harry added.

'So what do we do?' Ron asked. 'I can't sit out here all night singing campfire songs. We_ have _to get in there.'

'We will Ronald' Percy said quietly. 'But we can't just blow the door down as you say'

'Well why not?!' He retorts. 'The first thing the Canons do at every match is launch a heavy push against the opposing offense to see what their go to moves are.'

'Ron the Canons are rubbish' George points out.

'Well… yea their offense Is definitely, but the strategy is good. Of teams use it too'

'Wood did' Harry says.

'Really boys? Quidditch at a time like this?'

'No, listen Dad. It's simple. We cast something simply and quiet at the house and see what happens.'

'Standing quite clear, I would hope' Percy says with a little of his pompousness coming out.

'Sure, sure. But we'll never truly know what's going to happen until we let it happen'

Arthur surveys them for a few moments with a slight shaking of his head. 'Do you have anything better, Kingsley?'

'Sure I do' he said with a glance back at the house. 'But I certainly don't have anything quicker'

'Well then, I suppose – '

Harry's blood turned to ice in his veins as a horrific shriek of pain emanated from the house. A ripple of cold air ran through them as all their heads whipped around to the house. Ron tried to immediately break into a sprint but was stopped bodily by Charlie.

'Do it, Kingsley' Arthur said commandingly

They all stood stock-still in the night as Kingsley raised his wand and pointed it smoothly at the window nearest them. Harry saw the frosted glass turn crystal clear, flooding light out onto the yard allowing him to see directly into the cottage.


	39. Ch 38 Illusion

CH. 38

Harry craned his neck to try and see into the window better but the vantage did not improve. Hermione's shriek echoed in his ears and subsided but not until it had successfully chilled all of them to the bone in the warm September air. Harry saw no movement in the window but most importantly, he saw no magical retaliation from casting the spell on the window. Though it was possible that it was only protected from certain types of spells, or even just people in general, it was an encouraging sign. It was equally as likely that Carrow didn't expect anyone to know where he had gone.

'Let's move' Kingsley whispered. 'You all know what to look for, if anything changes unexpectedly, hit the ground.'

They nodded and took a few slow steps toward the cottage. Kingsley and Bill were closest to the cottage with a noticeable change occurred: The front door burst open and a cloaked figure came sweeping from the door and before any of them could tell a single thing about who it was, they disapparated. At nearly the same time, Harry could hear Carrow screaming something in the back of the house. Harry could almost distinctly hear a female voice as well but it was too weak to be sure that he wasn't just imagining it. Kingsley motioned for them to continue onward.

They got within ten yards of the house before Harry noticed the next major difference. Twice he tripped over what he thought was a stick hidden in the darkness, but when he looked at the others doing the same thing, he glanced down to see vines that were persistently trying to wrap around his ankles.

'What the bloody hell?!' He heard Ron exclaim when Harry realized what it was.

'Devil's snare ' Harry hissed who immediately. Ron raised his wand ready to repeat what they had done 7 years earlier. '_Ron No!'_ Harry said a little loudly while trying desperately to keep his ankles free. 'We'll be seen and we aren't close enough to the house yet. Keep moving.'

They all surged forward laboriously trying to liberate their legs from the deadly vine moving at a much quicker pace than they had ever intended. Harry noticed that the pulling at his feet had stopped. He turned back to look briefly to see the green vines retreating away from them.

'Now what?' Ron whispered. Kingsley motioned and they moved further. They were at the back corner of the house just around the corner from the door that they could still tell was open from the light escaping through the doorway. Now that they were practically leaning against the house, Harry could hear a female voice. However, the inflection didn't sound at all like Hermione. Harry turned to look at Ron who wore a confused expression. He was probably thinking the same thing that Harry was thinking: that Hermione may not have been the one that screamed.

Harry watched as Kingsley put a Disillusionment charm on himself. Ron tried to copy him but only succeeded in making his hair change to bright blonde. Harry retrieved his Invisibility cloak from his pocket and threw it over the two of them.

'Harry no' He heard Arthur whisper. 'You two have grown too much. You can't both fit beneath it anymore. I can see your feet, even at night'

Ron withdrew from underneath it. He looked at the window near them and then back to where he knew Harry was still standing. 'Go find her' he whispered fiercely. 'And kill that mangy bastard'

Harry nodded despite the fact that he knew Ron couldn't see him. 'Wait for a signal' Kinsgley whispered before they moved quietly towards the door with Kingsley just barely ahead of him. They reached the door, each of them on an opposite side, Harry peered around the frame. Inside the cottage, was simply but elegant wooden furnishings covered in what had to be years of dust. The kitchen was closest to them. Shelves that once must have held food now were covered in cobwebs including what dishware had survived so long in this house. It didn't allow much room for maneuvering in such close quarters if a conflict broke out. The voice they could still hear was coming from a connecting room across from them. The door was cracked open but Harry watched as a shadow passed by the door still deep in conversation.

About the time Harry had taken his first step into the house placing him next to a rotting old table in a dinette, the floor creaked loudly and the door to the adjacent room burst open. The figure he thought he would see was Carrow, jumping at the slightest sound in his paranoia driven haze of supposed vengeance. Instead, Harry saw a women the he was absolutely positive he'd seen before but couldn't place a name on. She looked around the room expectantly. It was likely that she had heard the floor creek under his weight. Her long brown hair was tied into a braid behind her and she wore simple dark blue wizard's robes. She plain in the extreme that she had no make-up on and dirt was smudged onto her face. It appeared that she had been living a little roughly for several days.

She swept her gaze across the room a second time while Harry tried to remain completely still. 'I know there is someone here' she said softly. Her eyes stopped briefly on the spot where Harry was standing and then moved on. She raised her wand in front of her and Harry knew what she would do moments before she did it and he had no idea if he would be discovered. No one had ever cast the spell around him when he'd been wearing the cloak.

'_Homenum Rev-' _Harry jabbed his wand at the door on the other side of the nearby den. It burst open violently, nearly blowing off its hinges. 'AHA!' The girl proclaimed. She had enough time to make it across the kitchen to the den when a stunning spell shot past Harry towards her. It missed by less than an inch and she stopped in her tracks whipping her head around. Her eyes began searching again but Harry was distracted from stunning her by what he saw past her. In the room that Harry had violently and unknowingly accessed, he could see Hermione. She was sitting in a chair slumped over unconscious. Harry couldn't tell for sure how many, but it was clear she numerous cuts and bruises on her face as well as a black eye and a bruised cheek and neck. Blood trickled from her lip that was swollen and cut as well and she had a major cut to her forehead that leaked blood down the side of her face and onto her neck.

Harry felt the rage well up inside him instantly. As the witch came back across the den, Harry pointed his wand at her making her stop mid-step. She looked down at her feet confused and you could see her struggle to move. Harry removed the hood of the cloak and watched her discover his head floating there and then watcher her expression go from complete surprise to anger to fear in a single instant. Whatever anger she may have had, she simply wasn't fast enough to stop Harry from sending her rocketing sideways slamming her into a wall leaving several pieces of wood paneling broken and her unconscious on the floor.

'Kingsley' Harry called as he moved across the room towards Hermione. Harry heard the steps on the old wooden floorboards as he reached Hermione. He touched her hand softly trying to reach her but she only moaned incoherently. Ron was there a second later putting his hands lightly on her face and shaking her.

'Hermione!' he moaned. 'Hermione please wake up! Can you hear me? I'm here, Hermione. It's Ron. Please stay with me'

'Ron quit shaking her' Arthur said pulling Ron away. He put his hands on her cheeks as well. 'She's burning up' he stated simply. 'She's unconscious but alive and breathing. She needs St. Mungo's right away.'

Ron leapt forward again and placed his arms under her legs and shoulders and lifted her up easily. 'Then let's go'

'Where is Carrow?' Harry said angrily from a nearby armoire. 'And who the bloody hell is that?' he finished pointing at the girl who Kingsley was binding with ropes.

'It's Allen's secretary. _Mobilicorpus' _he said. Her limp body began to float uniformly above the ground.

'What?!' Bill, George, and Harry all exclaimed.

'Are you sure?' Harry asked.

'Positive' he said gravely. 'I was there when he had to fire her. She was stealing galleons and documents off his desk. She did not go quietly. It was only a couple weeks after the end of the war. She was there throughout Voldemort's reign.'

'We have to get Hermione to St. Mungo's' Ron implored angrily. 'Now! That trollop can wait!'

'Yes, of course, Ron. We can talk about this later' Arthur said putting is hand on his son's shoulder and ushering him back to the yard.

'Please be ok' Ron said softly looking at Hermione. The pain, anger, and fear was etched so plainly on hs face, it might as well have been written in ink on his cheeks. Harry walked right behind Arthur and Ron reaching the yard just a second after they did. Ron was just about to disapparate when a crack to their left drew their attention. Harry turned to find the source of the sound and Kingsley stuck his head out of the door that Harry had just exited through.

Two figures in dark cloaks had appeared in the lawn unexpectedly and froze at the sight of what had obviously taken them by surprise.

'NO!' the shorter one roared. It was Carrow. '_That mudblood's life will have purpose in her death. I will not let you muck it up!' _Carrow raised his wand and shot a blindingly bright curse at them. Harry had just barely enough time to knock Ron and Hermione to the ground allowing the spell to pass over them. Kingley shot his own stunner at the taller man but the dark figure parried it easily.

Harry dodged a jet of green light shot in his direction as George and Bill emerged from the house. For the second time, Harry could swear he saw a bright violet to Carrow's eyes but this time emotion drove it from the fore front of his mind.

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Ron essentially dragging Hermione back towards the house while George and Bill blocked the bright flashes of light Carrow was sending at them. The taller figure, whose hood was still up completely obscuring his face, shot a curse at Harry which hit him squarely in the chest knocking him off his feet. Harry felt his glasses fly off his face and he swore angrily.

'_Pathetic Potter! So much for the great Harry Potter if he can be defeated simply by taking his glasses' _the taller figure taunted.

'_Just kill him and get it over with!' _Carrow screeched. A blurry figured came closer to him. Harry was about to attempt to curse the man but a stunner past so close to the man's nose that he stumbled backwards giving Harry the moment he needed.

'_Accio'_ Harry's glasses land in his open palm and he shoved them onto his nose. His surroundings came into focus at once and he hesitated at how rapidly the situation had changed in just a few seconds. Someone had revived the witch Kingsley had been levitating and she was now attempting to run and kick the closes person to her while struggling against the bindings around her wrists and mouth.

Carrow was shooting curse after curse and George, Bill, and Ron. The expression on his face was pure fury. '_Let her go! The mudblood is mine!'_

'_Over my dead body!' _Ron roared back.

'Or yours' Bill added snidely.

'Harry! _Move!' _Kingsley yelled at him. Harry scrambled to his feet just before the crazed secretary planted her foot on Harry's face. She leapt at him jamming her shoulder into his chest. The soreness that had previously all but disappeared from his broken ribs flared. Harry shoved the witch off of him and stunned her leaving her, once more, unconscious on the ground. Harry turned back the battle happening around him to see Bill lying on the ground near the door to the cottage trying to get back on his feet. His jacket was smoking from the inside and he was trying to remove it like it was fire. Arthur and Kingsley were dueling the taller figure who was slowly backing away. Kingsley was formidable enough but when a young Weasley was in danger, an elder Weasley immediately became the most dangerous person around.

Harry saw Hermione laying on the floor behind Ron and George and hoped with everything he had that no permanent damage had been done.

'_I will kill all of you!' _Carrow roared. A missed curse hit the ground at Ron's feet sending up dirt into his face and making him stumble and topple over backwards. _He is not taking anything else from me_ Harry thought. Pure, unbridled fury tore through Harry and he was about to unload all his rage on Carrow when something completely unexpected happened.

The taller figured disapparated when it realized there was no way it was going to handle Kingsley and Arthur at the same time. Carrow raised his wand again but before he could do anything, he was blasted off his feet violently and thrown onto the ground. Ron was back on his feet and the expression he wore frightened Harry. He had always known Ron had a temper but this dangerous explosion from him was something new and dangerous. At least for Carrow it was dangerous. He had never seen such a look from Ron before. Stunned into silence, they all watched as Ron walked forward two large strides. He pointed his wand at Carrow and lifted him off the ground at least 6 feet and then slammed him down with such a bone-jarring thud that cloud of dust rose up. The sound of breaking bones was clear in the quiet night.

'_You. Are. FINISHED!' _Ron Roared slamming Carrow into the ground accentuated of the words. '_You will never hurt' _He slammed Carrow onto the ground again _'ANYONE' _and again 'EVER_' _and once more '_AGAIN!' _

Harry stood in shocked silence for several seconds while Ron stared down at Carrow on the ground clearly defeated breathing in quick, ragged, and shallow breaths. Blood was coming from nearly every orifice on Carrows face and his breathing was becoming increasingly belabored and ragged Harry stood there stunned and shaking involuntarily. Harry took a few slow steps closer trying to ignore the odd angles that several of his bones were pointing.

Harry knelt down and looked into the bright violet eyes of a dying Amycus Carrow. He laughed a wet, foaming laugh as he looked into Harry's eyes. 'I…. I will' he choked out before blood cut off his sentence. 'Kingsley, can we save him?' Harry asked.

'I don't know' he replied gravely.

'Not ….. O - only' Carrow barely got out before he started to….

Harry couldn't describe it. Unfortunately, Harry had seen the immediate after affects of a killing curse before but this was nothing like that. And this death was not technically caused by magic but brute force. But what was happening right in front of his eyes was nothing like he'd seen before. Carrow was slowly turning into smoke and dust. First his extremities but it moved rapidly up to his torso and within seconds he was nothing more than a pile of ash on the ground outside a lonely cottage in Scotland.

Harry was speechless. In all the things he'd been privileged or plagued to see, he had never seen anything like that. What kind of magic was that? He wasn't even killed with magic so that most certainly wasn't a typical death in any way.

'What the bloody hell was that?' George said from the doorway where Hermione still lay.

'I have no idea' Kingsley said darkly. 'I've never seen anything like that.'

Ron walked up a moment later carrying Hermione once more. 'I'm leaving' he announced. 'To hell with Carrow'

At that moment, a strong gust of wind blew across them and Carrow's ashes blew into the wind leaving behind a spot of dead grass where he had been laying.

'Well that was a bit ominous' George said sarcastically.

'Ron, let's go' Arthur said. 'Let's get her to St. Mungo's.'

'We'll be along in a few minutes' Kingsley told them. 'I'll need to speak with Harry for a moment.'

They nodded and disapparated leaving Harry and Kingsley alone. It was then that Harry suddenly realized just how exhausted he was. He had pains in nearly every muscle from the beating his body had taken at both battles. What these battles lacked in time, they made up for in ferocity and his body was evidence of that. His stomach growled just to add insult to injury. He ran his hand through his hair and found a few leaves and a scratch on his head that had already stopped bleeding leaving behind dried blood in his hair.

'Harry, we need to discuss something.' Kingsley said finally tearing his eyes away from the spot. Harry nodded and Kingsley took a deep breath.

'Allen wasn't Head Auror long enough to start training a successor but nevertheless I'm going to starting looking for his replacement first thing tomorrow.'

Harry thought he saw where this was going and his empty stomach did a dozen somersaults instantly. 'I… no…. please don't try and ask me to do that.'

Kingsley chuckled heartily but shook his head. 'No, I don't think so Harry. Not yet at least. But I do want you to enroll in the Administrative and Leadership program after you finish your training.'

'The what?' Harry asked.

'It's the program required to become a Department Head one day. I never took it before the war even though I'm the Minister already, part of that appointment was me finishing the program.'

'Oh… ok. Can I think about it?'

'Of course, Harry. In light of the past few years, I wouldn't expect you to do much of anything without first thinking it over.' Kingsley took another deep breath and wiped the dirt off the top of his head. 'However, in the meantime, consider yourself on leave. I need to handle this situation with as little press as possible and I already know that the Prophet is going to throw your name out even if I don't. So the less they see you, the easier it will be for me to name someone more qualified for the job. No offense.'

'None taken' Harry said thankfully. He took a few steps back towards the spot where Carrow had been. He started searching the grass around it. Something occurred to him that made his heart beat fast again. Kingsley asked him what he was doing but he didn't answer. It wasn't here. His heart fell and he stood up.

'Harry?' Kingsley said questioningly.

'I was looking for my wand' he replied sadly. 'It's not here'

Kingsley's eyebrows rose in understanding and he nodded his head. 'We'll find it' Kingsley assured him. 'Now let's go. Molly will have my hide for sure now.' Kingsley said. They nodded at each other and disapparated from outside the cottage where what was left of Amycus Carrow was a stain on the yard.

_The Next Morning_

Ginny was still holding the pumpkin juice she had never even taken a sip of. The Daily Prophet that Luna had lent her was clutched in her other hand shaking slightly. _Why had no one told me _she asked herself.

The headline on the front page read:

_**ATTACK IN HOGSMEADE: HEAD AUROR ALLEN BASHIR DEAD AT THE HANDS OF AMYCUS CARROW**_

_THE BOY WHO LIVED INVOLVED BUT NO WARD YET AS TO THE STATUS OF KNOWN DEATH EATER, AMYCUS CARROW._

Ginny finished the article and set it down. It detailed the eyewitness account of Madame Rosmerta about Bashir's death but it didn't say much of anything else. If Harry had been involved, was he ok? Didn't he meet with her family in Hogsmeade before they headed to the Burrow? Why hadn't she heard anything from any of them? What was going on? Couldn't someone have had the decency to send her a letter that morning assuring her everything was ok? But a cold feeling settled over her that maybe everything wasn't ok. They wouldn't send a letter about that. They'd come in person. She hastily looked around the Great Hall but didn't see anyone other than students and Hogwarts staff.

The bell to begin the first day of classes range and Ginny looked around in confusion. She had sat there through breakfast without so much as taking a sip of her drink. She hastily gulped some pumpkin juice, grabbed a bacon sandwich and an apple before standing up from the Gryffindor table. He looked up at the head table to Professor McGonagall. She was talking to Hagrid but she didn't look very distressed. Surely she knew what was going on. She rushed up to the table to see McGonagall stop her conversation with Hagrid to watch her approach.

'Yes Ms. Weasley?' she said. Ginny couldn't tell if she sounded grave, upset, or normal. With her, a tone of voice could mean you were about to get detention or be named Head Girl. No one could ever really tell.

'What's going on?' Ginny demanded. 'I know you know something so please don't tell me you don't know.'

McGonagall stopped her initial reply with a sheepish expression. She opened her mouth to reply but stopped again looking over Ginny's shoulder. 'I would tell you more, Ginny' McGonagall used her first name softly. That was not a good sign 'but I believe someone else is here to handle that for me.' She pointed to the entrance to the Great Hall.

Harry was walking towards her wearing the same clothes he'd had on the previous day but she didn't care. She dropped all of her things including the sandwich that had been in her hand and tore across the entrance hall nearly tackling Harry when she got there. She hugged him as hard as she could taken in the scent of him immediately noticing that it was off. He smelled of dirt, sweat, and blood. A smell she'd come to associate with Greyback.

'Oh Harry, are you ok? What the hell happened? Where is Carrow? Is anyone hurt? Why didn't anyone send me a ruddy letter this morning?!'

She spat out every question quickly starting off concerned and loving and quickly reaching accusatory and angry. Harry looked taken aback but he smiled slightly. It was then that Ginny noticed that he was covered in scratches, he had some dried blood on his neck, and his clothes were covered in dirt and grass stains.

'What happened to you?' she asked again.

'I'm ok, I promise. Just a little scratched up. I didn't want to send you a letter because I thought if you only got a letter, you'd probably send all of us a letter for not coming in person. We knew it would be in the prophet.'

'Is everyone ok?'

Harry's face fell at this question and Ginny's stomach started to sink. 'Hermione was Crucio'ed a couple of times and she is still out. The healer said she was going to be fine but Carrow roughed her up pretty good. Broken hand, some bruises, and a pretty good concussion. Everyone else is fine. Shaken up but fine.'

'Where is Carrow? I hope Kingsley killed the bastard' she said fiercely. Harry's face tightened at that comment too. Ginny once again felt herself sank a little. Surely he hadn't gotten away again. 'He didn't get away again did he?'

'No' Harry said immediately but his face was still tight and reluctant.

'Tell her, Harry.' McGonagall said from behind Ginny. 'She'll find out eventually.'

'What? What happened? I thought you said he didn't get away.'

'He didn't' Harry reassured her. 'He's dead.'

'Did…. Did you….'

'No' he said. 'Ron did'

Ginny's hand covered her mouth. Ron? _Ron?!_

'What happened?' she asked moving her hand.

'He showed up as we were trying to rescue Hermione. He took her from Hogsmeade to a place he thought was unknown in Scotland. What he didn't know was that it belonged to Alphard Black which meant it went to Sirius and then to me. So we went there looking for Hermione. When we were trying to leave, he showed up and shouted that Hermione's death would give her life meaning and worth. Ron lost it and slammed him into the ground several times.'

'Merlin's beard' Ginny breathed. 'Is he ok?'

'He's …. Ok. Kingsley wanted him to see a Healer specializing in the brain this morning to make sure there was no permanent emotional damage.' She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. It figures that the first night she was back at Hogwarts, there would be a big battle.

'Is Hermione still at St. Mungo's'

Harry nodded and released her. 'Can we walk up here for a moment? I need to ask McGonagall something.' Ginny nodded and walked alongside him with his hand firmly grasped in her own.

'Good morning, Professor' he said in a reserved tone.

'Mr. Potter' she replied with a nod. 'Any new developments since this morning?'

Harry shook his head. 'Kingsley asked to speak to you sometime today. He said to just tell me when you are available. I'm meeting him in about half an hour in the Auror Department.

'Tell him right after lunch would be best.'

'Yes ma'am.'

'Oh and Harry?'

'Yes, professor?'

'Did you retrieve your lost possession?' The look in her eyes was very hopeful. Ginny knew that McGonagall wanted the world to be rid of the Elder wand just as much as Harry did but he first had to retrieve his own wand. Harry shook his head sadly.

'Ah… very well. Well, no matter Harry. You will find it in due time. I'm sure of it.'

Harry nodded and turned back to her. 'Would you like to walk me out, Ginny?'

Ginny looked back at McGonagall who smiled. 'I will inform Professor Fort that you will be a few minutes late.' Ginny thanked her, grabbed her things and Harry's hand and started to slowly walk out of the Great Hall.

'Ms. Weasley?' McGonagall called. Ginny looked back. 'I do mean only a few' she said pointedly. Ginny blushed, smiled, and nodded. McGonagall smiled back.

They walked to the Entrance hall to the oak doors that stood open in the warm September day. They made it all the way to the doors without saying a word. Ginny was still a little embarrassed to look him in the face after their recent amorous activities. They hadn't been alone together since two nights ago. She stole a glance at him and blushed. He was covered in dirt but she could still remember the sensations she experienced. She wanted them again but it would have to wait. She couldn't after all mount him right here in the entrance hall and even if she could, his mind was clearly somewhere else.

'Harry are you ok?' she said wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him close. He looked at her and smile placing a hand on her cheek.

'Yes and no. I really liked Bashir. He was ….. a friend. A mentor. A colleague. It's like losing Dumbledore again only not as bad. But at the same time it's worse because Bashir was so young.'

She hugged him tightly and he buried his face in her hair. Ginny inhaled and then coughed slightly.

'Are you ok?' he asked.

'Yes' she answered between coughs. 'I just inhaled some dirt'

'Oh' he said apologetically.

'Do you need to go?' she asked.

'Not for a few minutes' he replied going to embrace her again. She put a hand firmly on his chest and shook her head.

'Harry I love you more than anything but you smell awful.' She laughed at him and he looked a little hurt but smiled all the same. 'Go shower before you meet Kingsley. And just throw those clothes out. I don't think even Mum could ever get them clean again.'

He laughed and stepped back.

'Will you write to let me know how Hermione is doing?'

Harry nodded. They kissed, at first innocently but quickly started heating up prompting Ginny to break it apart suddenly before she got carried away, and he left while she ascended the staircase towards her first lesson of the year. Thoughts of Harry, heat, kissing, and sweat running through her mind.

_This is going to be a long year_ she thought to herself.

Harry apparated to his flat for a lightning fast shower and then met Kingsley at the Ministry. There he learned of what had happened with Allen's secretary. She woke up the next morning in St. Mungo's wanting to know where she was. When Kingsley told her who he was and that he was minister, she asked what had happened to Pius Thicknesse. As it turned out, she had been under an Imperious curse since the previous March. A few tests, and some mild interrogation techniques proved she was telling the truth. She was to be held pending an official inquiry but at the moment she was on lockdown in St. Mungo's.

Hermione had woken up still very hazy and unsure of what had happened. The healers said that she would be disoriented for a few hours but would be fine to go home by tomorrow under orders to take it easy. Ron had seen a healer that morning and was declared perfectly fit after he completely destroyed the healer's office in his rage towards himself and Carrow for causing what Ron had done. Harry thought he had lost his mind making Kingsley laugh at his expression.

'Harry we all deal with causing a death in a different way. You were unique when it came to Voldemort because of everything he had done. Ron's reaction is understandable and normal. It's the people who kill and then go back to life like nothing happened that would worry me. The first time Mad-Eye was forced to use lethal action, he didn't come to work for a week.'

Kingsley then told him that for the time being, Paul Linder, and a man who was a retired member of the Magical Law Enforcement squad, named Lonnie Grimaldi were to run the Auror Department until a new head was chosen. Linder was asked to apply but he adamantly refused stating 'I am not going to be some big wig in the ministry trying to run this bunch of dunderheads. I'd rather eat dragon dung.'

They discussed at length what happened to Carrow and who the mysterious tall stranger may have been. Harry couldn't let go of Carrow's body turning to ash and blowing away in a sudden wind. Kingsley was just as puzzled but less bothered by it. 'I know enough about magic to know that I don't know near enough about magic to worry about it' he told Harry. Despite how much he trusted Kingsley and his indifference to it, Harry couldn't let it go. He even went while Hermione was asleep to the administrative floor of St. Mungo's to talk with the Healer Annison Jett that he had met during his last stay at St. Mungo's. He explained what he had seen and she seemed just as stumped.

'No, I can't say I can explain what would cause something like that.' She said while pulling on her ear absently. 'Surely it was the result of some mixture of dark enchantments but there is no way to tell how many of those Amycus Carrow would have placed on himself. He is quite deranged.'

'Was' Harry corrected quietly not feeling any better about the whole thing.

'Ah yes, was' she nodded.

Harry, convinced he wasn't really going to learn anything went back to his flat, after first visiting an awake Hermione. He sat on his sofa drinking a Butterbeer unable to get past the gnawing feeling in his gut. After the sun had finally gone down, he realized he'd been sitting there for nearly 4 hours without getting up with the same half drank Butterbeer in his hand. His stomach gave a resounding growl and he resolved himself to eat.

When he started trying to think of what he had in his flat, he noticed how truly silent it was. It was if a void had formed in his den absorbing all sound making what few sounds he did hear sound thunderous. Anxiety set in quickly, something he had never truly experienced. Nearly every day since he had met Hagrid at that hut out in the middle of the sea, somebody had been with him at all times. Whether it was Hagrid, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, The Weasley's, or Ginny herself, someone had always been with him. Until now.

Feeling that the walls may very well be closing in on him, he left the flat and apparated straight to the burrow. He was very glad to immediately run into several Weasley's sitting down for dinner. Ron wasn't their but they all smiled when he came in so he immediately felt better as the anxiety that had been crushing him dissipate.

'Harry! What a pleasant surprise,' Arthur said happily inviting him to sit down with them. 'I hear they ol' Linder refused to apply for Head Auror. Can't say I'm surprised.'

'Me either' Harry said quickly. 'Where's Ron?'

'He's still at St. Mungo's' Molly told him. 'He absolutely refused to leave Hermione up there alone until they forced him to leave which should be any minute now. I can tell her loves her so much and it's sweet but you and I both know his eating habits. I wonder if he'll be able to keep this up.'

'If Hermione is asleep, he's probably eating most of her food' George said. Harry chuckled half-heartedly.

'Hush, George. Please eat, Harry. I can hear your stomach growling from here' she told him. '_And don't try to deny it either!'_ she added quickly just as he was about to do just that. Instead he just smiled and took a bit of his pasta salad.

Dinner was pleasantly reserved compared to its usual hectic affair. Harry saw Molly shoot him several sidelong glances at him. It was clear she was worried about him after this latest battle. However, since he couldn't shake this feeling he had regarding Carrow's demise, he wasn't sure what he could do to alleviate her apprehensions.

Dinner finished, Harry helped wash up, and then the rest retired to the den. Harry was about to join him, when he heard a distinct but fain _pop_ outside in the yard. Harry saw Ron walking towards the house. He waited for him to come in the door but he never did. Harry started walking towards it to go out and find him when Mr. Weasley's liquor cabinet caught his eye. Harry retrieved the Odgen's Firewhiskey he knew was there and poured himself and Ron a generous amount into two short glasses from the cabinet. He walked out the back door as quietly as he could and looked around for Ron who was nowhere to be seen at first. As it turned out, Ron was leaning up against a tree hidden from view of anybody who was in the Burrow. If Harry hadn't been lucky enough to catch Ron resituating his position, he would never have seen him. Ron was looking at the sky thoughtfully as Harry approached him. Harry handed him the glass which he accepted with a short sniff and then nodded.

'How is she?' Harry asked as he sit by down beside Ron.

'Better' he said quietly lost in his own thoughts as he looked out on the night sky.

'That's…. good' Harry said stupidly. Of course it was good but he didn't know what else to say to comfort his best friend. It was obviously bothering him that he had taken a life tonight regardless to whether that life deserved to be taken or not. Kingsley had told him how Ron took to seeing a psychiatrist or whatever non-muggle name Kingsley had used.

'Yea, I suppose'

That sat in silence for a few minutes neither of them tasting their drink. Harry sniffed his glass a couple of times noncommittally. It smelled like cinnamon, alcohol, and a campfire as odd as it sounded.

'How do you feel?' Harry asked looking at Ron closely. Years of watching Ron had made Harry pick up a few tricks on how to read his expressions. Auror training helped even more.

'I don't know' he replied with a strained expression. 'All I can think is "Who gave me the right to decide" and I can never find a good answer.' He stopped speaking but for only a moment while a shadow darkened his mood even further. 'Do you remember telling me about those memories Dumbledore showed you and how he said Murder tears the soul into? What if that's me? What if my soul isn't whole anymore? What if – '

'Ron, stop' Harry said strongly subduing his friends rising panic. 'Its ok'

He looked at Harry closely and replied 'How can you be sure?'

'It's not the same' Harry said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

'What do you mean?' Ron repeated.

'It's not the same as murder. You didn't murder Carrow. He simply died during the attack.'

Ron scoffed. 'Harry I was there too ya know. I was the one who did it.'

'Maybe so' Harry replied trying to calm him. 'But you still didn't murder Carrow.'

'How do you know?'

'Because you didn't want to….. did you?'

'NO!' Ron replied forcefully. Harry jumped slightly at the sudden intensity. 'Sorry' he added after seeing Harry's face.

'So it's not the same.' Harry continued. 'You didn't go to that cottage intent upon Carrow's death. You were really just looking for Hermione.'

'But after I found her, I still – '

'No you didn't' Harry pushed. 'You had no intention to kill him. You did what you had to so someone you love can be safe. That makes an enormous difference between murder and deadly force. It is about your intent. Do you feel good about it?'

'No absolutely not!' He replied running both his hands through his hair. Harry was reminded of Remus at Grimmauld Place when he was trying to run away from his life. 'It's awful. And he just melted, or whatever, and I thought something I did had caused it. I feel awful! If anyone deserved Azkaban and the Dementors it was him.'

'Then there you have it' Harry said smiling slightly. 'Remorse. It is was the only way for Voldemort to recover from splitting his soul. Though, he was just a psychopath.'

Ron chuckled and looked at the stars with a light in his eyes that Harry recognized. It was the same light he saw In Ginny's eyes when they blazed at him. He saw it in all the Weasley's over the years but it just took him years to recognize it.

'Are you sure? About all that?' Ron asked.

Harry chuckled. 'Nothing in this life is really "sure" anymore'

Ron shook with quiet laughter. 'Yes I suppose that's true.'

Harry looked down at his drink realizing he hadn't actually drank any yet. He took a small sip and felt it sear all the way down his throat. It was strong to say the least but it seemed to warm him from head to toe. He had completely forgotten what it felt like. It had been over a year already since Mad-Eye had died. _What a year _he thought to himself.

'Harry?'

'Yea?'

'I want to tell you something and I need to do it soon or I'll bollocks it up.'

'Okaaay?' Harry said slowly with a slight laugh. Ron took a healthy gulp of his firewhiskey while Harry waited. 'Oh great idea. Firewhiskey really does help people articulate their thoughts'

'Prat' Ron said sneering and taking another sip. He took a deep breath sat down his glass and looked at Harry.

'We both know I'm not really what Hermione would call "one with my words" but I'll do my best. I know you and my sister are close, probably more than I want to know. And forget about all the things you've done for my family. Even if you hadn't rescued Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets, my dad from that vile snake, me from that poison, or all of us from Voldemort; even if you hadn't done all those things, I can imagine how my life would have been if you weren't around.'

'When I started at Hogwarts, I couldn't help but think all the time that I was the last boy and nothing I could would be able to top what any of the others had done before me. But in my first year, I helped Harry Potter stop Voldemort from returning. It took a long time to really realize how important it had been but now….. it really means something.'

'I was in St. Mungo's earlier visiting Hermione and I heard a junior healer talking to her friend about Bill and his earring. But when I was walking back to 'Mione's room, I heard that girl say, "Yea that's Ron Weasley's brother." I know it's petty but that makes me very happy. And it's really thanks to you.'

'No it's not Ron. You earned that Order of Merlin. You are famous because of the truth' Harry said softly with a grin.

'What truth?' Ron scoffed.

'You are absolutely loyal' Harry said immediately. 'Maybe loyal to a fault but it makes you extremely reliable. For good or bad, you are without a doubt the most reliable person I know. And because you will go to any lengths for your family and friends, you become incredibly fierce in a fight when either are involved. You've proved that for sure.'

Ron stared pointedly at the sky and blushed. 'Thank you, Harry. For everything. Even the fact that your shagging my sister'

Harry looked at him wildly not sure if he should be mad at his crass attitude or run for his life.

'Relax, I'm not going to get mad at you. I said a long time ago, I'd rather it be you than anyone else.'

Harry punched him in the arm and grinned. 'It's been an outrageous journey eh?'

'Reckon it's only going to get worse from here, innit?'

'Maybe so' Harry said while thinking of families, girls, and everything it could lead too.

'I know we've had our bad times – '

'and worse times – ' Harry added.

'and then there was that time you kissed my sister without asking me first.'

'Like she wouldn't have cursed you if you brought that up.'

'That's beside the point' Ron said smiling. 'But I know that I wouldn't be here without you. Nor would I want to be. You're my best mate Harry. Nothing will or can ever change that.'

'What if I snog your sister in front of you?' Harry asked sarcastically.

'I'll just jinx you' Ron quipped.

Harry laughed and clapped Ron on the back making him bobble his drink for a moment.

'Well, I can tell you this' Harry began. 'If you hadn't let me into your compartment that day, I would have no family. Not really. I would be stuck with the Dursley's forever. And I doubt I would have been able to beat Voldemort. I wouldn't have had a real reason to try. That's why I went to the forest that night. To save you, your sister, Hermione, and everyone else. I thought about your family the most.'

'We aren't really that special' Ron said though he was blushing. Harry could tell even this late at night.

'You are' Harry pushed. 'To someone who never had a person that really cared where he was or what happened to him, meeting your big, loud, rambunctious family was like seeing the world in color for the first time. Don't ever forget just how precious your family is. Not many people can truly say they have what you do.'

'You can say it' Ron replied quickly looking Harry dead in the eye.

Harry nodded a few times and smiled. 'I guess so.'

They looked at each other for a few moments. Harry was unsure if they were supposed to do that awkward brotherly-hug-thing when an owl dropped a letter into his lap and saved him from having to worry about it.

'Who would be writing you this late?' Ron asked. Harry grabbed the letter and flipped it. 'Nevermind, it's probably from my sister. Don't read that out loud ok?'

Harry laughed and unsealed it. He retrieved the letter and sorry that it was from Ginny.

_Harry, _

_I hope this letter finds you ok. I didn't know where exactly you would be tonight so I hope the school-owl found you without any problems. We've heard a lot of rumors about the Ministry and the shakeup that's supposed to be coming. The Prophet said that Paul Linder would be running the office until a new Head Auror is chosen. Is that all true? You like Linder right?_

_I know you're going to laugh at me and I honestly don't know how it happened but it did. I left most of my panties and bras in a pile on my bed at the Burrow. I have enough to last the week but McGonagall said I could meet you in Hogsmeade this Saturday night to get them. I'd rather you not send it to me via Owl Post because I don't need to be getting a package like that at the breakfast table. Especially since some of things in there are a little …. risqué. Also in my room is my broomstick service kit. _

_I hereby give you permission to enter my room and get my stuff to bring to me. Don't abuse the opportunity. _

_I miss you every minute. I can't wait to see you. Don't forget to write in that enchanted parchment that Hermione made for us. I keep it with me all the time so we can talk anytime we want. So when you go find yours, just ignore everything I wrote on it. I was a little freaked out when I had it and then mad that you weren't paying attention. I wish we had one of those mirrors so you could "see" me. Just a thought for the future maybe._

_Don't forget about Hermione's parchment she made us!_

_Love always, _

_Your Ginny. _

_P.S. How's Hermione? I sent Mum a letter this morning but she never responded. How's Ron doing?_

Harry finished the letter, folded it and placed it back in the envelope unable to suppress the grin that came to his mouth.

'Do I want to know?' Ron asked staring up at the sky.

'Probably not' Harry said smiling at him. Harry turned to the owl that had delivered the letter and help his arm out. 'Come with me. I'll write a reply and give you some water'

The owl eyed him for a moment before hopping up to his arm. Harry carried him up to the first landing into Ginny's room. Arthur and Molly were already in their room for the night so he was able to avoid any awkward questions from them. When he walked into her room, he sat down the owl on the windowsill.

He turned around and immediately found all the things that Ginny had left in her room. How someone could forget all their underwear is odd but Harry wasn't going to judge. He once secretly ordered all new socks from Hogsmeade because he had left all his back at the Burrow. He gathered all her things and set them on the dresser by her door.

He searched through the desk by the window and found some parchment and wrote Ginny a reply.

_Dear Ginny _

_Yes that's basically true. I like Paul Linder ok. I don't think he likes me all that much but after hearing his story, I can't say I blame him. I found all your things by the way and I'll happily meet you this Saturday in Hogsmeade. What time should we meet? After the last few days, I was told to take my time so I'm essentially free. _

_Hermione is doing well. She should be coming back to the Burrow tomorrow afternoon. There was no lasting physical damage thankfully. She has been doing ok at St. Mungo's. The healer asked her if she wanted to speak to Cranial Healer which is kind of special brain healer but she just said no. "After being tortured by Lestrange that was nothing" she told them and I thought that healer was going to have a stroke. _

_Ron is ok. He feels terrible that he caused …that but when I spoke to Kingsley, he said some things that made me think that Ron really is ok. I wouldn't bring it up to him though. He is still a little sensitive._

_I will be waiting for your response on our "parchment". What else can we call it? I'll think on it and try to come up with something good. And by think on it, I mean I'll ask Hermione of course. _

_I miss you very much and can't wait to see you. I'm sad that it will be for such a short time but I'm still excited to see you so soon again. _

_With all my love,_

_Harry_

Harry folded up the parchment and strapped it to the school owl. Harry grabbed a few owl treats from her room that she'd been secretly giving Pig and held them out to the owl.

'If you promise to hurry back to Hogwarts, I'll give you these treats'

The owl clucked excitedly and bobbed its head. Harry gave the owl the treats who basically inhaled them and then took off into the night through the window. Harry sighed contentedly and went back downstairs. Ron was sitting in the armchair still holding his glass of firewhiskey. He was completely out. Harry crossed the room and retrieved the glass before it could spill and set it on the nearby mantle. He looked up at the clock there where nearly every hand was pointing to home except for Ginny's and Hermione's. Ginny's was on school but Hermione's was pointed at Hospital.

He looked at his own hand which, like most of the Weasley's hands, was pointed at home. He smiled widely and thought about how true that was. He loved this house and family and couldn't imagine being somewhere else. He figured that he would probably be spending a lot of time here over the coming months while Ginny was gone despite having his own flat.

Hermione came home the following morning and she had a smile seemingly plastered to her face while she watched Ron care for her so astutely. Without realizing it, Ron had picked up on all the things Hermione likes and dislikes. Such as, she liked to be able to recline against the couch when laying on it, she likes her tea with just a splash of lemon and honey, and she for her socks to ride down. Ron was able to handle all these and many more without prompting which only made Hermione glow with affection.

The remainder of the week passed with relatively no incident. Kingsley was often seen in the Auror office which Harry was frequenting several times a day for no other reason than to see if there was anything he could do. Several times Grimaldi would see him and try to put him on some semi-menial task while Linder was just tell her him to go home every time they saw each other. Which meant that Harry would come and go 4-5 times a day.

On Friday, Kingsley had him come in at lunchtime to go over the case file on Carrow so they could put in last touches and permanently close the case. Harry lingered for a while and discussed some varied topics with Kingsley including how Puddlemere United was still doing much better than normal and had been told it had been Ron's handiwork. They spoke of the Auror department and its future possibilities. Finally, Harry picked his tired body out of the chair and on to the Burrow for the remainder of the day. Harry thought it was odd that he could talk to Kingsley so easily. Even though he was the Minster for Magic, an Ex-Auror, and prominent member of the Order of the Pheonix, to Harry he was just the tall, deep voiced man with a gold hoop earring and an incredibly powerful Stunning jinx.

He eventually found his way to the Burrow where Ron and Hermione were casually conversing with Hermione's parents in the yard at a table Harry had never seen before. Hermione probably conjured it out of thin air. Her parents had made a point to come to the Burrow no less than twice a day since her release from St. Mungo's. Ron was on pins and needles most of those times but Hermione loved seeing her parents.

'Hey Harry' Hermione said brightly. Mr. Granger jumped to his feet and shook Harry's hand vigorously followed by a strong Molly-like hug from Mrs. Weasely. They had taken to thanking him profusely everytime they saw him which had upset Ron a great deal the first time. Harry defused him by vehemently pointing out that it was actually Ron that had captured the man responsible. He had left out the details about Carrow.

Harry hung around until he found out that every Weasley except Ginny would be coming over for dinner that night. He quietly excused himself to retrieve Ginny's belongings and then left for his flat with a promise to Ron, but it was actually to Molly, that he would spend most of the day with Ron and George at the shop doing inventory and just relaxing for the day.

He spent the remainder of the evening cooking and reading into some of his books on Defensive magic. The following morning and early afternoon with Ron and George while they spent the day trying to run the shop, which Harry helped with as well, and count every unsold item in the shop. At 5:00 they shut the shop down and Harry bolted excitedly for his flat with a 'Pathetic' from Ron before he left.

Harry was incredibly anxious to see Ginny but he was equally nervous as well. He hadn't been alone with her since the night they were together and he was worried about how he would react around her. Nevertheless, at 6:00 he took off for the Three Broomsticks. He was very early, but he couldn't sit around the flat waiting anymore. So he waited at the Three Broomsticks and listened to Madame Rosmerta flirt with a group of younger looking wizards in business-like dress robes.

Ten minutes before she was supposed to be there, he went and stood outside on Main Street Hogmeade. After what seemed like an eternity, Harry could hear someone approaching. Seconds later, Ginny came jogging around the corner and stopped when she locked eyes with Harry.

They smiled at each other before Ginny took off at a dead spring at Harry. Their body's fell into each other and Ginny buried her head in the crook of Harry's neck. They stood like this for several seconds, gently swaying on the spot and just holding on to each other before they broke apart and kissed deeply. Harry could feel his very soul resonate with happiness at seeing her again. It had not been that long but it had really been much too long.

After what could have been an hour, they broke apart and smile at each other. 'I miss you' she said first.

'I miss you more' Harry replied with an even brighter smile. 'Is it Christmas yet?'

Ginny smiled and hugged him closer. 'How's work?' she asked tentatively. Since Bashir died, the office had appeared to function ok but anyone who had been there for any length of time could tell something wasn't right. Unfortunately, they all know what that something is.

'Moving I suppose. One foot in front of the other, ya know?' Harry said with a shrug. 'How's classes?'

'Hard so far. McGongall and the others are determined to make us all do last year's work as well as this year's.'

'Typical' Harry muttered. 'I brought your things' he said handing them to her.

'Thank you!' she said excitedly and retrieved the bag of things from Harry.

'I can't believe I left all these' she said rifling through the bag of undergarments. 'It's so odd. I could have sworn I packed them all but I must have been wrong.' A chill went down Harry's back pulling all his senses awake and aware. Something didn't seem right.

'How sure are you?'

'Sure about what?' She asked looking up from the bag.

'Are you sure that you packed them?'

'Well, obviously not' she said sarcastically.

'No, I'm serious. Were you sure you packed them?'

'Uhh… well… yea I thought I had. But I guess I – '

'When do you normally pack those?'

'Last' she replied confused. 'Always last. I put them away first when I unpack. I've always done it like that.'

'Did you ever leave trunk alone?'

'No… wait yea' she said suddenly enthusiastic.

'When was it not with you?' he asked instantly to tone of voice he used as an Auror.

'Not long after we got off the train. I dropped it to say hi to Luna and came back for it a couple minutes later.'

Harry immediately started looking around into the dark edges of the forest and up and down Main Street. He wasn't sure why he was doing so but instinct drove him more than rationality and something was causing his nerves to explode with instinct. At this point, he had no idea what it was, but something wasn't right. It wasn't like Ginny to forget something like that especially after 7 years of well established habit.

'Harry are you ok? You look nervous.' Ginny asked. Harry was about to respond when a snide voice speak nearby.

'He's not ok at all.'

From the shadows came a voice that Harry recognized. A voice that couldn't possibly be emanating from the shadows in Hogsmeade. Yet, as impossible as it was, Alecto and Amycus Carrow came walking from the tree line, both of them wearing exceedingly arrogant smiles on their face.

'Ready to die, Potter?


	40. Ch 39 Finality

Ch. 39 – Finality

'Harry' whispered an obviously nervous Ginny. Harry moved to block her from them and spread his arms out wide so he was reasonably able to protect her. Ginny actively tried to get around him but he insistently stood in front of her.

'Don't worry little Weasley' Alecto said pompously. 'You'll die soon enough as well'

'_Go to hell'_ Ginny spat

'What do you want?' Harry asked forcefully. His fingertips were twitching to call his wand but he knew he needed to wait until the right time.

'To kill you' He replied simply.

'You should be dead' Harry said unable to tear his eyes away from Amycus. 'I watched you turn to dust. Ron killed you.'

'Pathetic Potter' Carrow spat. 'I had that damn ring of yours for nearly a month. Don't you think in that time I would have learned_ something _from _someone?'_

Harry thought about that and looked at him closer. Could it be possible? As Harry closely examined Amycus Carrow's features, slight differences suddenly stood out that he hadn't noticed before. Besides the deep violet eyes, which he had noticed before, Carrow's skin looked waxy, his nose looked more pointed that it had before, his hair was grayer and more course. But most of all, there were very pronounced whiskers along his chin. While Riddle was obviously becoming more snake-like as he aged, it seemed that Carrow would be looking more like a rat.

'You obviously learned some secrets from Riddle' Harry said shakily. Despite having the Elder Wand and a very severe hatred for the man in front of him, he still didn't like the prospect of facing them both and he liked the idea much less knowing Ginny was in danger. 'Did your master learn from his idiotic mistakes in death or are you about to repeat them?'

'Such arrogance' snorted Alecto.

'How did you get out of Azkaban?!' Ginny shouted trying once again to get around Harry.

'Security isn't what it once was I'm afraid' she said smiling darkly.

'Ever since it was nearly blown to smithereens, its enchantments are spotty at best.'

'So your first stop was to get me?' Harry mocked them. 'That seems stupid since you obviously only made one horcrux. I'd have started making more.'

'We will' Carrow said darkening his gaze on Harry.

'Doubtful. If Ron could take you down before, I know I can' Harry replied much more confidently than he felt. He was trying to coax the Carrows to into moving rashly or getting too worked up on talking to pay proper attention to him.

'Yes I was hoping your blood traitor of a brother would accompany you here tonight.' Amycus said harshly to Ginny. 'No matter. Once we are through with you, we will stop by Diagon Alley on our way to Otter St. Catchpole'

'_YOU LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!' _Ginny shouted angrily.

'Why do you care?' Alecto said cackling malevolently. 'You won't live to see them again.'

'You know, you two talk a lot but I see little action. Let me assure you that if you try to hurt her, you'll never walk under your own power again.'

'_We'll just see about that. AVADA KEDAVRA' _Amycus shouted.

Harry ducked to the side and tried to pull Ginny with him but she had ducked the opposite direction and they were torn apart narrowly missing the jet of greet light. Harry shot two quick stunners but they were blocked by Alecto while Amycus shot another Killing Curse at the tree that Ginny had managed to scramble to hide behind. Harry scrambled to his feet holding the Elder wand aloft ahead of him. Alecto stared him down waiting for him to make another move while Amycus continued his assault moving closer and closer.

Harry panicked and tried to shield Ginny silently but it was immediately shattered by yet another Avada Kedavra. Harry couldn't think straight. His mind seemed to be frozen.

'Pathetic Potter. Here, let me motivate you. _Confringo'_

The tree Ginny was leaning against exploded violently sending Ginny rocketing backward slamming into the wall of a nearby building and crumpling to the ground. Harry could see blood trickling down the side of her face and her arm lay across her stomach at an unnatural angle. Harry's heart stopped and time seemed to stand with it. He wasn't sure how long he stood there but the next thing he knew, the Elder Wand moved of its own accord and deflected a large white jet that had flown at him. He wasn't able to stop and consider what the wand had just done.

'I'm going to kill you' Harry said rage running unchecked and unrelenting through him. He felt something in him snap, something that seemed to have been holding back everything he'd held in for years. Anger, anguish, pain, fear, hatred, and love for the girl that had just been thrown into that building exploded forth out of him. A jet of purple light flew at him and he spun on the spot and appeared again a few feet away, the curse flying off into the forest.

Harry launched his own spell, a jet of white light at Carrow. It narrowly missed him but Harry had no time to catch him off guard while Alecto threw yet another curse at him. Oddly, they weren't trying to kill him anymore. Or at least it seemed that way.

'Why all these curses?' Harry barked at them. 'Too afraid of repeating your Riddle's mistakes?'

'Quite the contrary' Amycus said while Harry ducked behind a short stone wall that ran the length of road. 'We'll be taking you alive. it's only a matter of time. Then we will make you watch as all of the people closest to you are destroyed for the blood traitors they are. Then we will kill you using your own wand.'

Harry looked and in his free hand, Carrow held up Harry's own wand. Another spark of fury leapt through him at the thought of what they had been willing to attempt to get at the Elder wand.

'C'mon, Potter. Get up.' Alecto said mockingly. 'Surely you can fight like a man. Haven't you cowered behind the weak for long enough? You hid and let your blood traitor whore take the attack for you this time and look where that got her. '

_That's it_ Harry thought.

He leapt to his feat, trained the wand on Alector in less than a heartbeat and bellowed '_Crucio'_ for the third time in his life against the same two people that had prompted the first use of the unforgivable curse. Alecto fell to her knees and screamed at the top of her lungs. Harry poured as much hatred and fury as he could into it. He had never wanted to hurt someone so much in his life.

Surprise had bought him a few seconds from Amycus before he recovered and tried cursing Harry again. Harry sidestepped it easily and continued his cursing of Alecto while staring Amycus directly in his bright violet eyes. Carrow shot another Killing curse him causing him to leap to the side to avoid it. He had to release the curse but Alecto only shook on the ground. She made no move to get up.

'_You bastard!' _Carrow bellowed while raising his wand. '_How dare you!'_

Harry managed to duck behind a tree again as three killing curses flew by him in quick succession.

'Harry?' he heard a hoarse voiced. Harry looked and a few feet away, Ginny was groggily lifting her head. Blood covered her forehead which she shakily tried to wipe away. She was obviously confused and in pain because she was squinting her eyes and looking around despite that it was in the darkness of night.

'Your turn Potter' spat Carrow. '_Crucio'_

The scream that came from Ginny in the dead of the evening felt that it was literally wrenching the heart straight out of Harry's chest. Harry roared '_Sectumsempra'_ as loud as he could but the rage in Harry caused him to aim carelessly and he missed badly to the left hitting a tree and sending bits of wood flying. Harry raised his wand to aim again but Alecto had found her feet while Harry wasn't looking and had sent something streaking at him. It hit him right in the left shoulder and Harry felt something snap painfully as he was thrown into a nearby stone wall no taller than his knees causing him to topple over.

'Did you get him?' Carrow yelled over Ginny's wails.

'Not yet' she shrieked back. 'I'm going to kill the little son-of-a-bitch and then the girl too. No one Crucio's me and gets away with it.'

Harry turned over on his back just as Alecto stuck her pudgy-nosed face over the wall. She smiled her pig-like smile and started to climb over. Apparently the darkness covered Harry's face enough that should couldn't tell he was looking right at her. Harry raised his wand and shouted '_DEPRIMO'_

With an earth-shattering sound like a canon, Alecto was hit square in the chest and rocketed into the sky. Up she went; thirty – forty – fifty feet in a high arc, screaming the entire way before she started to descend. He scream was cut abruptly leaving only the sounds of limbs and twigs cracking under pressure.

'_RAAAAHHHH' _Carrow shrieked at him. He finally released Ginny from the curse to look at Harry as he fell against the stone wall. Their eyes locked for a moment. Carrow's face was contorted with unbridled fury and Harry's clouded in cold determination. He would not allow Carrow to take Ginny from him. _No one_ would be allowed to take Ginny from him.

'Say goodbye to the Weasley whore, Potter'

Harry's heart stopped

'_Avada – '_

'_NO!'_

Harry raised his wand instantly with the only thought being not allowing Carrow's hand to finish that curse. He stopped mid-incantation and stared at his wand hand, or at least, he stared at where it had been. Harry's diffindo charm hit a nearby wall or a building and it immediately cleaved an entire chunk of it off revealing the back of Gladrags Wizardwear.

Carrow looked on the ground at the hand that now lay there still clutching his wand. He screamed again and dropped to the ground limply while whimpering in pain. Harry shot another stunner at him but missed. Carrow clutched his severed arm to his body while retrieving his wand with the other. Before Harry could truly process what was going on and that he had just severed Carrow's hand completely from his arm, Carrow was able to retrieve his wand.

'_You'll pay for that Potter! Avada Kedavra!'_

Harry dodged the first curse and attempted to send another stunner but tripped before he could. After dodging another curse and regain his footing, Carrow and Harry locked eyes again. Harry noticed Ginny and couldn't help but look at her. She was barely moving. She was trying to stand up when Carrow looked at Ginny for a fraction of a second and smirked over his expression of rage before raising his wand.

_No! _Harry thought

Before Carrow could say a word, Harry trained his wand on Carrow and released everything. Every ounce of hatred he had, everything he felt for Ginny and for everyone who haden't made it out of Hogwarts alive, came pouring out of him all at once. Harry couldn't explain later what happened, but a cone of blinding white light shot from Harry's wand and engulfed Carrow who screamed a terrible sound.

After the white light passed , or dissipated Harry couldn't tell because it was so bright and Harry's eyes needed to re-adjust, Carrow was left on the ground several feet away from where he had been. Harry walked unsteadily over to him with the Elder Wand still trained on Carrow. He felt weak after such a powerful curse but he was absolutely determined to stay conscious.

When he made it to Carrow, he had to fight the urge to empty his stomach. He was lying on the ground, covered in major burns and bleeding profusely all over his torso that was now completely exposed because most of his shirt had been destroyed. Enormous gashes had been gouged into his skin and his blood was rapidly pouring from them. He was already struggling to breathe.

'One…..' Carrow gasped 'Should …. Have'

With a ragged, bubbly breath, Carrow's body relaxed and his eyes glassed over. Harry stared at his face for a few seconds feeling pity and disgust course through him. However, just as quickly, he realized that he didn't really care. Choices are everything in this life and Carrow had chosen dark magic over

Harry ran quickly to Ginny who was shaking but alive and conscious. Harry pulled her into his arms and embraced her tightly. Unwilling tears started leaking from his eyes. Seeing her like that had been the most awful thing he'd ever seen. A true nightmare come alive.

It was like this, Harry on his knees with Ginny laying in his arms in a fierce embrace, that Kingsley and the remainder of the Ministry found him when they showed up. He refused to let her go when the Auror's, MLE, or even Kingsley encouraged him to do so. Eventually, Kingsley convinced Harry to let her go and trained Medi-Wizards immediately set to work on her. Harry feared the worst. After 60 seconds or so, the Medi-Wizard wiped his brow, stowed his wand, and walked over to Kingsley and Harry.

'The young lady suffered from a severe skull fracture, several bone bruises, and some minor residual after effects of some jinxes and\or curses. She will need to spend the night in St. Mungo's for observation but I think she will be just fine.'

Harry felt his entire body loosen. He hadn't realized just how tense he was until he relaxed. The Medi-Wizard gave Harry a short, hastily written note granting him access to see her as soon as he got there after an insistence from Kingsley that he be allowed to do so. When he asked about informing next of kin, Kingsley assured him that he would handle it.

Five minutes later, Harry was sitting in a small, uncomfortable chair outside of a swinging door into the Heathman Ward that had been charmed to stay closed by the Healers working on Ginny had to literally eject Harry from the room. The last thing he remembered was standing from his seat so that he would stay awake. He was leaning against the wall nearest the door one second and the next he was being woken by a particularly violent and fierce hug from Molly who had managed to noisily make her way down the hall without waking Harry who was slumped down on the ground where he had previously been standing.

'Harry you dear boy' she said between sobs. 'Are you ok? Are you hurt? You look awful'

Harry looked confusedly into her eyes. Why was she asking about him? He was fine. Ginny was the one to worry about. 'I'm fine. I tried to stay in with Ginny but I was locked out.'

'She'll get in there.' Arthur said looking longingly at the door. 'Don't worry, Harry.'

'Harry you look awful.' She continued. 'You need to find somewhere to clean up and maybe rest.'

'Clean-? I'm fine, really. I just want to be with Ginny'

'Harry, son, your neck is covered in blood and you face looks like you've been bathing in dirt.' Arthur said soothingly. Harry thought they had just been wrong but he ran his hand across the side of his neck and it came off covered in dirt thickened blood. He asked the first healer he could find if there was somewhere in the building that he could clean up. The young healer that he found, who couldn't coherently say her name when Harry asked, told him that he could use a shower in the Junior Healer's lounge. She led him down the hall, up a set of stairs to the next level and through a door labeled _Authorized Personnel Only_ to a small locker room with a few small generic armchairs pointed at a coffee table with a radio sitting on it that was quietly playing WWN.

He thanked her and she nodded politely with a bemused smile on her face. Harry had to wait awkwardly wait for her to leave the room slowly before he was able to lock the door and undress to bathe. Half an hour later, he made his way wearily back to Ginny's ward and essentially fell into the chair by her bed. She was still quietly sleeping while the Aroma Potion on her bedside table wafted soothing lavender vanilla smells around the room.

_A bright light shone. _

_Harry shook his head trying to clear his thoughts and a generic stone courtyard came into focus. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed dozens of people standing around the courtyard. Though all of their faces were obscured by unexplainable shadow, he was sure he knew many of them. Harry spun on the spot trying to get full bearings on where he was but nothing about his location told him where he was. _

'_Harry' said a familiar voice. He turned around again and watched as two figures strolled out of the assembled crowd and into view. Harry recognized one of the figures at once. He would never forget the tall, lean build of Albus Dumbledore with his long white beard tucked into his beltline on his periwinkle robes. The other figure looked oddly familiar both from memory and he faintly resembled Dumbledore though his appearance was much more …. roughened compared to Dumbledore's gentle complexion. _

'_Harry I wish I could begin to tell you just how proud we are of you' Albus said with a bright smile. _

'_Aye' the other man said. _

'_Who are you?' Harry asked surprised to find his voice much stronger than he had thought it would be. _

'_You don't remember the last time I came to you. My name is Renthorean Pennchester. I am a very distant ancestor of yours. A few generations after the Peverall's though. They are more history in my time than they myth they are in yours.'_

'_I've never heard of you' Harry replied skeptically. _

'_Yet you wear the glove I created.' Pennchester said. Harry looked down at his hand and the glove that was normally invisible was there in plain sight on his hand. _

'_The Great Penn?' Harry asked. 'That's you?'_

'_The one and only' he said with a little flourish of his ancient looking robes. 'I came to you a few months ago after I'd been given permission to aid you from …. Them.' He finished ominously. _

'_Them?' Harry asked. 'Who are they? … Them?'_

'_We are' Harry heard from a bodiless voice. At that moment three figures appeared from thin air just a few steps away. _

'_Ah yes' Dumbledore said thoughtfully. 'A curious trio these three are.'_

_One figure, sheathed completely in black with no defining features whatsoever, the second appeared as a early middle-aged man with a shadow of a beard wearing a bright red muggle suit. The third was without a doubt the most ancient being Harry had ever seen. He made Dumbledore look positively adolescent. Y et he stood in white robes like he was the most important person in the room. His beared seemed to be made of smoke and dust._

'_More relatives?' Harry asked sarcastically. _

_The black figure bristled, the old man merely grinned but the one in red laughed out loud. _

'_No, Harry, we are not.' Said the man in red. 'We are the cause of everything and the reason for every action. I…. am Fate.'_

'_Fate?'_

'_Yes, yes' the old man said in a very bored manner. 'He is Fate, I am Time, and the quiet one is Death. He isn't very happy with you. Hence his brooding.'_

'_With me? What did I do to him? It? Him?' Harry stammered. _

'_You were passed over' Death said in a dark, low, gravelly, and faceless voice. 'You retrieved all of the artifacts so you were passed over at your deciding time. Otherwise we would have met millennia ago, or perhaps it is merely months. Mortal time means very little to me.' _

'_Oh don't be so unpleasant' Fate said light-heartedly. _

'_You are the cause of my unpleasantness, Fate. It was your doing the brought all of the artifacts into his hands. Without your meddling, I would never have had to repeat – '_

'_If you two are quite done, I wish to finish this meeting and move on. Time does not wait for anyone.' _

'_Too right' Dumbledore said happily. _

'_Very well' Fate said heavily. 'Harry, m'boy, you have been subject to our…. meddling, as sour-pus so expertly states it, so some of your decisions, actions, outcomes, hardships, and so on are due to us. Up until your parents death, you were no more than an ordinary human. But as I observed that Tom Riddle, such an unpleasant person don't you think?'_

'_Fate!' Death and Time said together_

'_Ah yes, well, I intervened at the moment he tried to kill you causing part of his soul to attach to yours. I was just trying to spice up the Earth a little and ever since then, Time and Death have been hounding me about it. But in the end, they were happy with the overall outcome. So they allowed me to rectify my actions. So I allowed ol' Penn over there to help along the convergence of the magic within you and the magic left to you by Riddle's demise. Hence the suddenly heightened power.' _

'_So why all the meddling?' Harry asked unsure if he was losing his mind or not. _

'_Well, the path I set you upon caused you much more pain, hardship, and loss than had been in your original path. This upset Time just because he's old and set in his ways. And then when you managed to unite Death's devices, he was quite upset when he was forced to pass over you at the end of the new path you'd been set upon causing you to begin traveling down a third path. Effectively irritating Death and Time even further.'_

'_So the Peverall's really did meet you on a lonely road?' Harry asked Death. He … it …. shifted angrily again. _

'_No they did not. They paid my prices to be able to leave their marks on history as they desired. The only problem was that young upstart Ignotus outsmarted me until his dying day which was much later than it should have been.'_

_Harry's mind was reeling. Was he truly going insane? _

'_No' Time said dryly. 'You are not insane. Merely young. Perhaps too young to truly understand all of this.' _

'_Well, in any case, we are here now to tell you that it is over. The path you are on is your final one. I've promised them that I will not meddle any further. You may not even remember this when you wake. In any case, farewell Harry Potter. It has truly been fun watching you. The most fun I've had since I watched Death Chase that Peverall man.'_

'_Humph' Death said. With a nod of his… head…. He disappeared as did Fate. _

'_Do be careful with Time-Turners from now on please.' The bored looking Time said. 'The agreement I made to create those binds me to create enough so that a certain number are always in excistence. It is a very trying process.' _

_And with that he was gone as well. Harry turned back and stared open mouthed at Dumbledore who merely chuckled._

'_As I said: Curious'_

'_indeed' chimed Pennchester. _

'_Well, I believe it is our time, no pun intended, to bid you farewell as well.'_

'_Wait!' Harry said 'What about my parents? If he's here, shouldn't they be here as well?'_

'_They chose to stay away from this meeting. Though you already know how to speak to them anytime you wish.' Pennchester said pointedly. _

_Without warning, everything began to fade away into nothing. The last thing he saw was a bright smile from Dumbledore who winked at him. _

Harry's eyes opened slowly to bright light and the clean smell of the medical ward he was still in. The lack of soreness he'd enjoyed during his vision, for lack of a better term, came back with a vengeance now. He shifted trying to shake some of it only to remember he had been sleeping in a very uncomfortable chair beside Ginny's bed. He turned his head towards her sharply as the memories of the previous night came back to him. This turning of his head was a mistake.

'Ouch!' he said snapping his hand to his neck.

'Harry!' Ginny said sitting up straight and wincing. 'Are you ok?'

'Are you?' he retorted. She shrugged and laid back against the pillows propping her up.

'Bones are sore. Slight headache but I refused to let them give me a sleeping draught. I wanted to be awake when you woke up.'

'Why?' he asked.

'To tell you that I love you' she said with tears welling in her eyes. 'You saved my life again.'

'I nearly didn't.' He replied darkly. 'If I had lost you, I would have never forgiven myself.'

'Stop it' She said forcefully. 'We will never be without each other.' She leaned over and put her hand over his heart. 'So don't you talk like that. We will always be together.'

He stood up, ignoring the pain in his aching muscles, and embrace her tightly. He couldn't even begin to describe how he felt about this girl. He could feel their hearts beating against each other as they held each other tightly.

'So what's next?' Ginny asked as they released each other.

'You're going back to school'

Molly had entered the room followed closely by Arthur.

'Oh Mum, I knew that. I meant for him. And the…. The Aurors.'

'I still don't know' Harry said running his hand through his outrageously unruly black hair.

'Nor do I' Arthur added. Linder and Grimaldi are doing a fine job at the moment.

'None of that is important.' Molly cut across them. 'I spoke with Minerva and you will be returning to School in a couple of hours. You will be monitored by Madame Pomfrey and then released in the morning.'

'Wonderful' Ginny muttered. Harry smiled.

'I guess I'll go home after I go with you to Hogwarts.' Harry said grasping her hand and intertwining their fingers together.

'That sounds like an excellent idea, Harry. You gave us quite a scare this morning.'

'Morning?' Harry said incredulously. 'What day is it?'

'It's Sunday, love. Sometime past midday.' Ginny said running her hand through the hair at the nape of his neck which was very distracting.

'I slept here all night?'

'Quite soundly I might add' Arthur said. 'We came in early this morning and tried to wake you so you could go home and get proper rest but you wouldn't wake. We had a healer confirm you were ok. We really were worried.'

'I'm sorry' he said quietly.

'No worries' Arthur said with a wave of his hand.

A few minutes later, a healer came to release Ginny to return to school with strict orders to spend the night with Madame Pomfrey in the hostpital wing. He then accompanied, Molly and Arthur with Ginny back to Hogwarts where they were greeted by McGonagall and the new defense bloke Jerry Wayne Fort who insisted on verifying their identities. Harry was pleasantly surprised by the man and vowed not to be prejudiced against him.

After they escorted Ginny to the Hospital Wing, Harry was able to steal just a minute of privacy while Arthur and Molly spoke with Madame Pomfrey. A good portion of the time was spent kissing Ginny fervently but it ended with them holding each other on the bed. Harry left there and went to the Auror Department at the ministry to find it in near complete chaos.

Chaos wasn't really the correct word though. Barely controlled efficiency was closer to what was going on. Everywhere Harry looked people were running around, a few in circles, trying to get things done. Harry, still being new to this whole process, wasn't sure what they could all possibly be doing. It seemed like a lot of running around for it to be merely aftermath. Nonetheless, Harry found Dawlish and asked him what was going on.

'Most of what you see is people confirming with other Auror Departments in other countries what happened tonight. The highlights at least. Linder and Grimaldi asked to see you when you got here by the way. They are over by Linder's desk. Neither of them feel comfortable working in Bashir's office.'

Harry nodded and made his way to Linder. If he was being honest with himself, he had not been looking forward to seeing Paul Linder again. He purposefully walked over to them, however, and caught Linder's attention.

'Ah, Potter. Good. Grimaldi' he turned to the person behind him 'Oy! Grimaldi!'

'Yes, yes what is it?'

Harry was downright surprised. So many of the MLE officers and Aurors that he had met had a rough, hard quality to them for the most part. Grimaldi strongly resembled Percy in the base of his appearance. He was thin, tall, maybe an inch or two than Harry, with short, well-groomed blonde hair. He wore very modern looking, thick framed glasses and was cleanly shaven (something that Harry was rarely these days). He had on dark, subtle blue, business-like wizard's robes with a white undershirt and a black tie.

'Grimaldi, this is Harry Potter. Potter this is Lonnie Grimaldi. He'll be helping out until a Head is hired.'

'Greetings Mr. Potter. It is an honor to meet you' he said softly.

'And you as well' Harry replied.

'Alright' Linder growled 'that's enough smarming up. Potter, you're not supposed to be here. Kingsley said you are off til Monday. So away with you and I'll have a stack of stuff for you to do then.'

'He is quite rude isn't he' Grimaldi said with a stern expression at Linder. 'Is he always like this?'

'Yea' Harry nodded with a smile. 'But everyone here says he probably sleeps with a stuffed manticore at night.'

'How appropriate.'

'Get stuffed' Linder barked without looking up from his work. Harry and Grimaldi chuckled.

'Well he is quite right' Grimaldi said. 'You have done enough lately. Especially as a trainee. You should go home and rest.'

'Wait' Dawlish exclaimed from the cubicle next to them. 'Harry gets to make his first X. Two actually.'

'X?' Harry said confused.

Linder grumbled something unintelligible though Harry was sure he heard the words 'too young'.

'Fine then, get on with it. Then go home Potter' Linder commanded. Harry nodded and followed Dawlish across the room passed the empty desk out said Bashir's…. the Head's office. They turned a corner and he found himself face to face with the mugshots of Death Eaters that the Aurors were still chasing. Harry immediately found Carrow's and Greyback's pictures. They were both sneering at him.

'You get to mark these two off' Dawlish told him. 'You caught them so the honor is yours.'

'I shouldn't' Harry began. 'I'm only a – '

'It doesn't matter. You caught them so you are the one to do it.'

Harry stared at him and then at the pictures for several seconds. Harry, all too well, understood the power in small, seemingly superfluous, actions so he raised his wand and made large black X's appear over both of the mugshots. Neither of the picture' occupants seemed happy about the blemish on their photo.

Half an hour later, Harry was walking into the den of his flat in London. He had nearly made it to the sofa when a not pinned to the inside of the door caught his attention.

_Harry,_

_Mum says you are not allowed to even think about staying at that flat alone tonight. Grab your things and apparate to the Burrow. Pronto! Before she comes there to get you._

_Ron_

Harry sighed and smiled. He should have known he wouldn't be able to stay at his flat alone tonight. He grabbed a change of clothes and departed for the Burrow. When he arrived it was nearly 6 o'clock and Molly was putting Dinner on the table. They all stopped what they were doing momentarily to look at him.

Harry stood there in awkward, still, silence for several seconds. 'Uhhhhh what?'

Several seconds later, the stillness broke and everyone started chuckling.

'You were right, Hermione that was fun' Arthur said smiling at Harry and sipping his tea.

'You look like hell, Harry' George said as he poured himself some Chicken and Dumplings.

'I love you people' Harry said sighing.

'We love you too, dear' Molly said with a pat on his shoulder.

Conversation broke out about everything from Bashir's permanent replacement to upcoming Quidditch season. When Harry was beginning his second helping of everything, Arthur cleared his throat and got everyone's attention.

'Normally at this time, we would raise our glasses in toast to Harry saving Ginny's life last night.' Harry shook his head and seriously considered leaving the table to avoid this conversation. 'But I suspect that he'll get up and leave I do that, I'll opt for something else.'

Ron looked a little crestfallen and lowered his glass, looked at it for a second, and took a healthy sip of it anyway.

'Harry, Molly and I know that you'll be training to be an Auror most of this coming year and that you'll be busy and probably tired for a lot of that time. Molly has also concluded that you'll be able to feed yourself considering that wonderful you made us just a couple of days after the battle.'

'So considering those things, and the fact that you won't let us toast you, we are going to make a request of you instead. Well, less of a request and more of a requirement.'

Harry looked from Arthur to Molly and then to Ron who looked just as confused as he felt though it didn't stop him from having a full mouth of food.

'Ok? I'm listening.'

'At least once a week, you need to bring some extra clothes and spend a night here. Eat dinner here, play a game of chess or quidditch or anything. Stay in Bill's old room, and go to work the next morning if you need to.'

'That's a good idea Harry' Hermione said pointing nonchalantly with her spoon. 'With Ginny away at Hogwarts, we all know that you could easily become a hermit crab between work and home and we'd never see you.'

'Exactly' Molly said sternly. 'So for the foreseeable future, you'll spend a night over here with all of us. Ron will be staying here most of the time when he isn't at George's flat, and Hermione will be hopping between here and her parents home.'

'Ok' Harry said after unneeded consideration. 'I suppose I can suffer at least one outstanding meal a week.'

'How sweet of you' Molly responded.

After dinner and a nightcap, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the den playing exploding snap and watching the sun sink below the horizon through the window. It wasn't until after the third round and Ron's eyebrows were burnt off yet again that Hermione spoke up.

'Something seems off about this' Hermione said as she cleared away the debris from the last hand.

'I thought so too but I just figured it was the third helping of dumplings I ate at dinner' Ron said rolling his hand over his stomach.

'No, Ronald, I don't think that's it.'

'Maybe it's because we haven't been able to do something like this regularly in so long that our nerves are on edge from the lack of curses' Harry said sardonically.

The others laughed. 'That could be it, but I don't think so' Hermione continued. 'I just feel…. Incomplete for some reason.'

'Ginny isn't here' Ron said resigned.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and nodded. 'I suppose that could be it' Harry said. 'I mean, I know that's what I am missing but I figured it was just me.'

'Ginny is part of the group now' Ron continued. 'You guys may not have noticed her weaseling her way in but I did.'

'I wouldn't say weasel – 'Harry started.

'Well saying she tongued her way in is little harsh I think' Ron interjected pointedly.

'Let's just not have that conversation boys.' Hermione placated.

'No worries, love' Ron said back with a smile. 'It's nice not to be the only red-head in the group now.'

Harry and Hermione snorted with laughter. Ron adorned a wide, self-appreciating smile.

'So did you guys talk about being apart for so long?' Hermione asked Harry.

Harry made a face and nodded. 'We didn't like talking about it because neither of us really wanted to do it, but we did. The parchment you made for us'

'Would you like some advice?'

'I don't know Hermione' Harry said uncomfortably. "Did you read it in a book?'

Ron chuckled while she made a face at Harry. 'No! Prat.'

'Sorry' Harry said. 'Go ahead.'

'Once a week, take a few minutes of your day to write something to her. Nothing special just something to show her that you are thinking about her.'

'Ok' Harry said with a smirk. 'I think I can manage that. Thanks Hermione!'

'I guess you two are getting pretty serious then?' Ron asked with the slightest hint of an edge.

'Yea I guess' Harry acquiesced.

'Should we tell Mum to start picking out wedding decorations' Ron asked while snickering darkly.

'Probably' Harry shot back. This sobered Ron rapidly.

The evening continued in much the same fashion with them picking at each other and relaxing together around a sitting room. Before they knew it, it was passed midnight and they went to bed. The following morning, Harry helped Hermione make everyone breakfast which Harry found a nice distraction for him in the morning so he wouldn't miss Ginny so badly and then Harry returned to work.

Kingsley was in the squadroom when Harry arrived. He was walking around speaking to the Aurors as they came in. He gave Harry a nod when they locked eyes but refrained from talking to him. Once 8 o'clock hit, he cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention.

'I know you all know about the events that transpired this weekend but I still want to stand in front of you for a minute. For the last 48 hours, Paul Linder and Lonnie Grimaldi have been handling the assignments, correspondence, and the remainder of the workings within the department. As of this morning, Lonnie Grimaldi will be running the Auror Department as it's official head. Linder, Dawlish, Proudfoot, Cooper; you are the most experienced and seasoned Aurors in the field. So when he has questions, he will see one of you. I spent quite some time speaking with him about the future of this department and I believe he is the write man for this job.'

Kingsley took a deep breath and ran his hand through the stubble on his chin. He looked down for a second and grimaced. 'Allen Bashir…. was my friend. We started Auror training at the same time and were rivals and friends from day one. We were partners during the First War and together we got through our share of scrapes. He chose to take a two year desk job assignment, even though he hated it, so he could learn the administrative side of the Ministry and because he was having a baby and wanted to be able to see her but in the end it made him a better man and a better Auror. His daughter and wife chose to move back to France with the grandparents for a while. Our sympathies go with them and they know that. Salee knew what she was getting into when she married him and she'd have been the first to tell you that. Whatever you do, don't ever ask her about Allen's broken leg when we were partners.'

Several people laughed. Harry smiled wondering why he'd never met any of his family. Kingsley smiled for a second but it didn't last long. 'We lost way too many during this last war and we've lost another two since it ended. Let's remember these two men when we leave the office. Remember why we do what we do. I know almost every one of you personally so I know that you can be relentlessly fearsome. But I need you alive too. You are all too good to be lost. Be careful, be smart, and be safe. Any questions, direct them to Linder, myself, or Grimaldi.'

He nodded at them gravely and then turned to leave. Harry stayed in his area he had come to associate at his own. It was out of the beaten path of the department and secluded so he could work or, in this case, think. Training had been put on the backburner for Harry and the few other Trainees until this situation had been dealt with so he figured that Bigsby would be along any minute to point him in the next direction. A few minutes later Grimaldi walked around the corner where Harry was comfortably sitting on the floor. Harry looked up to see him and jumped to his feet looking very embarrassed.

'Oh no worries' Grimaldi said genially. 'I have a very similar spot in the MLE Office that I used to go relax in when I was younger. Nowadays I just close my door' he laughed at his own wit.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Grimaldi' Harry said holding out his hand with Grimaldi took.

'Likewise, Mr. Potter. I'm glad that I found you. I've a need to speak with you, if you've got the time.'

'Well' Harry said slowly while scratching his head 'you are the boss.'

Grimaldi laughed heartily. 'Yes, I suppose you are correct. Well, as you can imagine, it is quite an intimidating thing to have to be your… _boss'_ he finished using finger quotes around the word Boss. 'Not only are you…. well you, but you're also responsible for stopping Carrow twice now nearly single handedly.'

'What does any of that have to do with being my boss?' Harry asked confused.

'The same as it would have meant for Scrimgeour to be Mad-Eye's boss. Rufus, while misguided, was at least smart enough to stay out of Mad-Eye's way most of the time.'

'You're comparing me to Mad-Eye? That's insane!'

'Nonetheless the premise is the same. If come to this position and try to command you too harshly, then I will lose the support of the public. But If I treat you to nicely, then I'll lose the respect of the Aurors in this department. Do you see my dilemma?'

'Well I suppose' Harry began remembering his first conversation with Scrimgeour. 'But if you try to do either of those things, you might lose my respect.'

'So you do understand'

'A little, I suppose. What do you want to do?'

'Well I want you to be honest with me for a moment.'

'Ok' Harry said even more confused than he was earlier.

'Why did you choose this profession? Clearly you have an aptitude for it but, I'm sure you know, just because some has talent at something doesn't mean they are meant to do it. So why did you choose it?'

Harry considered that question for a few moments and tried to imagine himself doing something else but came up very short.

'Because it's what I want to do. All I could think about when writing the letter to Kingsley accepting the offer was, maybe if I can save one person from enduring what I've had to endure, then it will be worth anything and everything.'

'That…' Grimaldi thought for a few seconds and then smiled widely, 'is a very excellent answer. I know what we will do. I'm going to treat you exactly like any other Auror, if not maybe slightly more harsh but with good reason.'

'Ok? What would that be?'

'Because you will be training to do more than just be an Auror' he replied. 'Part of what Kingsley and I talked about was training you to take this position one day.'

'What?!' Grimaldi just nodded.

'I'm serious. I don't see myself retiring for several years but part of my job is to train you to see if you are capable of running this department. And from what I've seen of the fear and apprehension clearly etched upon your face, you would be a good fit'

'Good fit!?' Harry responded even more shocked. 'How do you come to the conclusion?'

'Because without a good dose of fear, you can't truly be an Auror. Fearless Aurors die within the first few years because they think they are infallible. You obviously don't think that.'

Harry stood there in stunned silence. Him? Head Auror? That seemed crazy. There was no way that Kingsley and Grimaldi could be serious.

'Look Harry we are years from this being a possibility and it's still only that, a possibility. A confidential one at that so please keep this under wraps.'

Grimaldi finished up by telling him that he would resume training that afternoon and that he looked forward to working with Harry. Harry could barely string two words together. Several hours later, after the shock had worn off, Harry was able to wrap his head around the idea of Grimaldi training to possibly be the Head Auror and decided that, since they only saw it as a possibility right now, they would surely see the insanity of the idea in the future and drop it. So really, he didn't have a lot to worry about.

A few minutes later, another unexpected guest joined Harry in his haven in the form of Paul Linder. He eyed Harry for a few seconds from the corner to his left before he started walking towards Harry.

'So I see you're still prancing around showboating in your free time' he said harshly. Harry couldn't believe his ears. He understood what animosity Linder might hold for him but Harry was not going to stand for that comment in any form or fashion.

'You know what, Linder…. _Go stuff yourself.' _Linder's eyes grew very wide and he huffed.

'I tried to make you happy but I gave up on that pipe dream a long time ago! If you don't like what I do or how I do it, then too damn bad. For your information, I do not show boat around trying to find trouble. Half the time, it quite literally falls on my head. Since you are obviously not going to actually try and help me get better at this, just leave me the bloody hell alone.'

Harry was breathing hard by the end of his rant while Linder stayed frozen where he stood. He stared at Harry for several seconds while Harry's resolve started to slowly crumble. After several more long seconds, Linder chuckled with his gravelly voice and sat down beside him.

'I'll be damned, Potter. It only took you three months to grow a backbone' Linder said as he situated himself.

'You're joking right?' Harry replied angrily.

'No, I'm not joking' he quipped back.

'Sometimes you remind me of Snape. You just say stuff that you know probably isn't true but you know It'll irritate me and you know I won't really be able to do anything about it.'

'Aye that sounds about right' he nodded. 'Do you know what you reminded me of a moment ago?'

'Enlighten me'

'Your mother'

Harry immediately swallowed his response. That was not at all the response he was expecting to here.

'She was a pistol, she was. Never did see what she saw in your father but he was great to her so my wife and I didn't judge.'

'Didn't…..you...what?!'

'Aye, Potter I knew your parents. Most people did. Mighty talented. My boys weren't much younger than them. We fought in the last war together a few times.'

Linder stared into the squadroom for a few moments while Harry sat soaking in this new side of the Auror that seemed to hate him so much. 'You know potter, I don't have to like you.'

'I know'

'I can hate you just as easily.'

'Obviously'

'But in the end, I simply don't care. Who you are, what you stand for, how you do things, none of that has to matter. I have to know I can trust you, and that you'll get mad and fire back at someone when you need to.' Linder turned back to look at him. 'I know you're good. Hell I've watched you make short work of basically anyone who's ever stood in front of you. But I have to know that you have some backbone. Otherwise, this job will chew you up and spit you out.'

Harry didn't know what to say. Linder departed with no more than a 'don't get comfortable' and then he walked away leaving him alone with his thoughts. With a profoundly new respect for Linder, he finished the day and head back to his flat.

By that evening, he was able to dismiss the thought of Head auror (and anxiety that came with it) completely and have a relaxing dinner alone in his flat. He relished his time alone quite often since he had been afforded so little of it before.

He found, as he readied for bed, his mind had become stuck on something that he had seen in his … vision with Pennchester. His parents hadn't been there. He was sure that he was going crazy but he was actually disappointed that they hadn't come. He'd said they chose to stay away but that Harry already knew how to contact them. Of course he knew how but he told himself he'd never recall them from their rest again.

However, it was something in the way that Pennchester had said "you already know how to speak to them" that he couldn't get out of his mind. Like he knew something about the Resurrection stone that Harry didn't which was quite possibly true. It was almost like he was encouraging Harry to use the stone.

The more and more he thought about it, the more alluring the possibility of seeing his parents became. He'd only seen them twice in his life that he could remember and the prospect of seeing them again was too much to resist. Though he knew it was selfish and petty and childish of him, he went to his safe in his bedroom and withdrew the ring from underneath the Elder Wand which he had put there as soon as he had reclaimed his own wand from Carrow.

He nervously ascended the stairs to the roof. Harry looked up to see a crescent moon. He remembered from his Aunt that crescent moons were supposed to protect you from the evil eye. Harry dearly hoped it was true in light of what he was about to do.

Harry placed the ring in his palm.

Turned it over three times.

All the while thinking of the two people he wished he could hug above anyone else.


	41. Ch 40 Beginning

Ch. 40 Beginning

Harry watched in the night air as two figures quickly materialized. They were barely more than smoke but to Harry they were the best sight to eyes that had never seen before. His heart beat quickly with apprehension.

'Harry' his mother said smiling brightly. 'We hoped you would call us.'

'Mum…. Dad' Harry said through tear streaked eyes.

'Harry you have made us so proud' his father said also smiling brightly.

'I m-miss you' Harry stuttured ' so much.'

'We know darling. We do too but your time hasn't come yet and won't for a long time.'

'Did you get the things we've left for you?' James asked.

Harry just nodded. 'The letter, the heirlooms in the vault, the glove from Olivander, and the box from Jigar'

Both of them looked at each other and smiled. 'That's wonderful Harry. We've watched you when we could and your mother and I are so proud. You have become a wonderful man. You have a family that loves you and a future ahead of you brighter than the sun. We wish we were going to be there to see it.'

'Why did you want me to call you back?' Harry asked them unable to hear anything else about how they wouldn't be there to see his future.

'To see you of course. The vision was so open and public.'

'We've heard the things you've said at… at our resting place. The things about Ginny and how you feel; they are wonderful .' Lily shone a little brighter as she said these things. Her voice caught and Harry wondered if she was crying for happiness or sadness.

'The Weasley's are an amazing family, son.' James told him. 'They love you almost as much as we do. We wish we could be there to see you become and Auror. I know you'll be as unstoppable as old Mad-Eye had been.'

'Oh, James don't encourage him to idolize that man. Half of his face was scarred off.'

Harry laughed at their ability to pick at one another even in this form and situation. 'I miss you, so much.' He told them. 'I think about you every day.' He stopped and sobbed.

'Sweetheart, don't' Lily said stepping closer. 'You won. He's gone. Us being proud of you would be like saying nifflers are fond of shiny things.'

James and Harry both chuckled and it startled Harry that they chuckled in nearly the exact same manner. Harry sighed and looked back to see them both smiling. Harry immediately noticed that they were both starting to fade slightly.

'Son, we have to go soon. You could always call us back again but we know you won't' James said softly. 'We know that you know that it's wrong to do so. So ask us… ask us the question that we know you've been burning to ask us all summer.'

Harry took a deep breath. He knew exactly what his father was talking about but he was still nervous. How do you ask your dead parents about something they left him? He shouldn't be able to ask at all. Overwhelming longing for his parents nearly made him call them back again right then. But what his father said, and the fact the he knew his father was right, kept him from doing so.

'I don't understand the box from Jigar' Harry said earnestly. 'I don't know what it wants. It's just as frustrating as the "I open at the close". I don't know what " The end that is beginning" is. It's obvious you left me something specific and that makes me want it more than I've ever wanted anything in my whole life except for Ginny. But no matter what I do, it circles back to that.'

His parents smiled again and reached out and held hands. 'As wonderful and mature and loving and compassionate you are at such a young age, your father's teenage impatience is still controlling how you handle some things.'

'Sorry, son.'

'You have to stop thinking about what the box wants and about what _you_ want. It knows you better than you even know yourself. That box is not something we made. Your father was given the same box for … the same means and he struggled with it as well. So stop thinking about it so much and eventually, the answer will come to you.'

Harry hung his head. He had sincerely hoped that they would be able to help him more, and he was still sure they could, but his mother was right. He was being impatient and simply wanted the answer. His experience with the things he had been willed from Dumbledore and everything he had experienced since he entered the wizarding world had taught him the value of patience but apparently his genetics didn't make him any more capable of utilizing it.

'I understand. I wish you could stay longer but I know that you can't.'

They nodded as they faded even farther. 'I love you both' he said through the tears that streaked down his cheek.

'We love you to, son. Be safe and love hard.'

He watched them fade and after they did, he stood in the same spot for what felt like hours

Wondering

If he'd ever seen them again

And if he'd be alive when he did

**A few months later**

Harry stood in the middle of Main Street Hogsmeade literally bouncing on his heels. The snow was think on every surface and the air was brisque and freezing. Luckily there was very little wind but that didn't stop the chill from reaching his bones. Hermione and Ron were a few feet away but they were both absorbed into themselves and the blissful world they lived in alone. They had been that way for several days now and it was becoming increasingly more embarrassing to be around them.

Harry invited them to celebrate with him in his flat and they'd stayed the night after they all got very inebriated. In their drunken state complete with lack of judgement, they started to fool around in Harry's den. Harry had resorted to casting a very strong Silencing charm on his door. He was happy to discover the following morning that nothing had ended up taking place.

'We came to our senses' a hungover Ron told him.

'We nothing' Hermione scoffed. 'I threatened to stun him before he came off it'

Now, just a few days after Ron proposed to Hermione, their affection for one another seem to reach all new, seemingly unattainable heights. The ring on Hermione's finger shone in the bright sun and stood out in Harry's vision despite all of the winter snow around.

The anticipation in Harry's heart reached new heights when he heard the afternoon bell ring in the castle. It had been 3 and a half months since Harry said goodbye to Ginny on Platform 9 & 3\4. A week after that, the situation with Carrow came to a close fully.

In the time since, Harry had nearly completed his third round of academic training for becoming an Auror leaving him only one to go. Ron had seemed to find a calling and affinity for consulting for Puddlemere United and as a result, Puddlemere was placed first in their league for the first time in over two decades. Harry had flown a few times but had not played any matches for them. However, his appearance for them had semi-pro teams around the country asking him to be on their substitute list. He refused them all.

Hermione had been instrumental in overturning, replacing, rewriting, and removing every unjust law that had been put in place at the Ministry during Riddle's reign as well as several that had been left in place for centuries despite how obviously outdated they had become. She had also started rolling a small snowball down an enormous hill in the form of Rights for Magical Creatures including but not limited to, House Elves, Goblins, Centaurs, Vampires, and Lycanthropes. It was a very long road but no one had even started down that road before so it was still a huge step in the right direction.

Over the months, Harry had gotten to see Ginny regularly at Quidditch Matches, which she was powerfully dominating the field as the Gryffindor Captain, and two Hogsmeade weekends. But seeing her, at the most, once a week was simply not enough as far as Harry was concerned. Christmas break was here now promising Harry three solid weeks of time with her at the Burrow. He had already arranged it with Arthur and Molly that he stay at the Burrow during the entirety of the holidays. In their writings to each other, they had devised several ways to gain some privacy but even if they were all sabotaged, Harry wouldn't as long as he was able to hold Ginny in his own arms again.

It had been ten minutes since the bell rang in the castle and Harry was starting to get anxious. What was taking everyone so long? The carriages had headed up to the castle half an hour ago. They should already be returning with students by now.

As he contemplated bolting from his spot and going to get Ginny himself, he heard a outcry of cheers very faintly in the distance accompanied by a large and low thud meaning the lock on the doors to the Entrance Hall had opened and students were leaving. Harry's heart raced even faster to the point that might escape and go after Ginny with Harry.

The anticipation seemed unwarranted and silly when Harry thought honestly about it. It had only been two weeks since he had last seen her but he spoke to her on a 25-times-daily basis thanks to the parchment from Hermione. But the prospect of Christmas Holidays had Harry's palms sweat despite the biting cold. Just a few minutes later, the gates opened wide and the first Thestral drawn carriage went by them on its way to Hogsmeade station.

It was several seconds later when the second went by as well full of excited students but it hadn't stopped either. Ginny's carriage was supposed to stop when it got to Main Street so Ginny could meet up with them. Many of the seventh year students stayed in Hogsmeade for a while after the end of term so they could enjoy a few drinks at the Three Broomsticks or the Hog's Head before apparating home.

The third carriage came and went as well making Harry's heart fall only to be picked up again as the fourth approached but it to went by. Carriages had started circling back around to pick up more passengers as the 15th carriage went by. Harry was excited by he had done what his parents had asked him that night and he'd learned more patience and how to use it. It helped tremendously with his potions work coincidentally. However, at this place and time, his patience was severely lacking.

'Harry, would you just cool it?' Ron said after he emerged from the crook of Hermione's neck who was turning slowly pink.

'You probably should too' Harry said offhandedly while he kept looking for the right carriage.

'You're just jealous' Ron shot back with a grin to Hermione.

'A little maybe' he said nodding his head. 'But I also know that half of these students, every one of which know who we are, have parents who work at the Ministry who Hermione and I work with.'

That thought sobered them up immediately. They added a little space between them though they didn't stop touching altogether and Hermione still looked a little red around her cheeks. Harry noticed another large group of carriages heading towards the gate and Harry's heart beat sped on even more. As the first one of the group neared the gate, the Thestral pulling it threw its head around before slowing down and stopping 50 yards away. Both doors opened and Harry saw her hair slightly precede her body exit the carriage. The red seemed to glow even from such a distance. She looked around for just a moment before her eyes rested on Harry and a split into a breathtaking smile.

Harry's heart swelled generously and he smiled back at her. She stood there for a few seconds gazing at him when somebody still in the carriage told her to get on with it. Coming out of her daze, she flicked her wand at her trunk on top of the carriage and jumped down the last two steps. She pulled her coat closer her to her body and wrapped a scarf around her neck before she launched into a dead spring at him. Harry laughed at her endearing goofiness and she ran to him. When she got close, Harry was sure she would slow down. When she tried she merely slipped on the tightly packed snow beneath her feet. Realizing at the last possible second what was about to happened, Harry tried to brace himself. It didn't help.

Ginny slid into him and wrapped her arms around him trying to catch herself sending them both tumbling to the ground. Harry landed flat on his back with Ginny landing on top of him with her head hitting the scar on his chest which stung sharply. He felt a large portion of the air leave his lungs and he grunted heavily. Ginny immediately scrambled up him apologizing profusely and placing as many soft kisses on his lips, cheeks, and forehead as possible. He mouthed the words _hold on_ to her and she stopped. While Ron, Hermione, and what Harry assumed were amused onlookers in carriages laughed hysterically at him, Ginny helped him to his feet where he was able to regain his breath.

'I'm sorry Harry I slipped'

'it's ok' he breathed leaning over and putting his hands on his knees. 'I'll be fine give me just a sec'

The tightness in his chest dissipated slowly and he stood up straight.

'Are you going to be ok?' she asked him placing a gloved hand on his cheek.

'I'm ok' he said back before looking straight into her eyes. Her brown eyes seemed to burn into him making him smile widely which she mirrored.

'Hi' she breathed at him making his bones shudder.

'Hi' he whispered back softly. 'I missed you'

'I missed you too' she returned. She leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips which he leaned into and deepened it flushing his face with heat.

'Ok ok' Ron said several, several seconds later. 'Break it up'

Ginny reluctantly broke away from Harry and looked at him. 'Shut it, Ron. I watched you basically fondle Hermione the whole way from the castle. Get off your high hippogriff before it bucks you off.'

He harrumphed and Harry pressed his lips to hers again. After several more seconds, they broke apart and embraced. It had been too long since he had done this properly. The last time he had even come close, it was after they had nearly gone too far and let their hormones rule their judgment after Ginny's most recent Quidditch victory. He waited for her outside the locker rooms. After the rest of the team had left, she yanked him in the locker room. They snogged there… plus some other things… for quite some time. Eventually, sense stopped from stripping down right there and shagging on the bench. He had gotten to watch her change clothes though which nearly undid him again.

Now, however, he was holding her as close to himself as the thick winter clothes would allow. They told each other 'Hi' once more and kissed again before the four of them left their cold spot on the streets of Hogsmeade for the warm dingy bar at the Hog's Head. All of Ginny's family was there with Aberforth waiting to start dinner. Luckily, Harry managed, or forced rather, Aberforth to allow Kreacher to cook the dinner for them so he could join them. Harry was truly becoming fond of the two ancient beings. And to see them bicker at each other was better than watching the oldest and longest-married coupe go at it each other tooth and nail.

When Harry and the others walked through the newly replaced door and a cry rang out as Ginny came through. Everyone rushed forward to congratulate or hug her accept Fleur who chose to stay in her seat. By the time she made it to the door, everyone else would have been back in their chairs anyway. Harry hugged Percy, Audrey, Charlie, and George all of whom he hadn't seen in a few months. Halfway through Dinner, Arthur stood up and raised his glass.

'It is so wonderful for us all to be together like this' he said with a bright smile. 'I have so many things to be thankful for.'

'Many years ago now, I met a shy girl in Transfiguration class that captured my very soul.' He smiled at Molly while several people snorted into their drinks.

'There is now way that Mum could ever have been shy' Ginny said loudly.

'Ah but she was. I knew from the very beginning that I wanted to make her mine. So a few months after we left Hogwarts, we contacted every one of our friends and family and invited them to my Uncle's property for a wedding. Our parents told us it was too hasty but we knew we were meant to be with each other. So we married on the same property that The Burrow now sits on.

Less than a year later, our Bill was born; November 29th. Now there he sits with his lovely wife about to have his own first child. Your mother and I are so proud of you. Charlie was just 2 years later and Merlin's beard you should have seen the look on Bill's face when Molly went into labor.'

Everyone sitting around the table chuckled while Bill pinched the bridge of his nose in nearly the exact same manner that Arthur does.

'Well Charlie was a handful from the beginning… or so we thought' he added with a grin to George who beamed back. 'Charlie had .. Acid reflux … I think they told us but he soon got past it. It was fours later that we finally got around to having Percy. We were worried at first that something might be wrong with Percy because he rarely cried but turns he just wasn't one for talking much.'

'Wish he'd kept that up' Ron muttered and laughter broke out again. Percy shocked everyone by giving Ron his own favorite hand gesture making the laughter only increase.' Yes well after that of course came the twins and I believe that nothing else need be said about that.'

'In March of that new decade, amidst that complete chaos that our world was, Ron was born bringing us so much joy in such a dark time. Now he's a man, sitting here with our family, holding the love of his life in Hermione. My dear, you are so wonderful and Molly and I can't wait to be able to call you family after so long of you being family in our hearts already.'

Ron and Hermione smiled and kissed each other before Hermione wiped tears off her cheeks. Molly rushed over and hugged her as well. Hermione couldn't resist wrapping bother arms around Molly's shoulders and both women sniffed as the tears fell. Harry felt emotion welling up inside himself as well but he pushed it back down.

Arthur smiled widely and continued as Molly released Hermione. 'After Ron, Molly and I had decided that it was definitely time to throw in the towel and children. We were so blessed with our boys and with the War at the time getting worse and worse , we knew it was the right decision. Well, in December after Ron came, Myself and several other Ministry workers were ambushed by Death Eaters while trying to keep a situation contained in London. Two Aurors, an obliviator and a member of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes were all killed that night. Myself and four others managed to escape. Molly of course heard about the entire thing on WWN and was beside herself until I got home. Well… needless to say… one thing led to another and we found out not long after that she was pregnant with our Ginny. The first girl to born into the Weasely family in 6 generations.'

Harry took the opportunity to smile brightly at her while she blushed slightly at all the attention. 'Well it was only a couple of months later that the first war ended which brings us to the last addition to the family.'

Now Harry felt the heat start coming to his face. Ginny grabbed his hand and smiled at him and Harry felt the nervousness and apprehension seep away as he looked at her. Harry knew that he could survive anything as long as he had her to love him.

'Harry lost his family then leaving him basically alone. It took a few years, but Ron found him on the train and I suppose the rest is history. Little Ginny had been smitten with him, or at least the idea of him when she was little, until the first time they truly met when Fred, George, and Ron stole my car and flew him to the Burrow.'

Harry and Ginny were still blushing but everyone was at least laughing to the edge in Arthur's voice at his son's illicit actions.

'Well, it only took them a few years to find each other as well and now here they sit, clearly falling for each other.' He sighed contentedly as he gazed at everyone. 'As a Wesley, I was taught at a young age that Family and friends are the most important thing. I would do anything for any of you. I love you all so much.' Arthur said with a thick voice.

'Bill gave us a family. Fleur gave Bill love and us Acceptance. Charlie gave us wonder and laughs. Percy gave us faith in what we believe in. Audrey gives us Hope in Percy . Fred and George gave us patience (George laughed and sobbed while placing his hand to his ear) Ron gave us belief in what Love of family and friends can accomplish. Hermione gives Ron what he deserves (HA! Ginny said before sure could stop herself) and us the answer that a brighter future is possible. Ginny gave us the possibility of change. That change is possible no matter what anyone says. And Harry… Harry gave us all a future and the truth that Family is indeed the most important thing on this planet.'

Everyone raised their glasses and said 'To family'

'Welcome all of you.' he said looking at Fleur, Audrey, Hermione, and Harry. 'No matter what ever happens, you will always be family to us. Here's to all of you. The end of our old family and the beginning of a new one.'

Harry smiled and raised his glass again but His mind had gone into hyperspeed instantaneously. Something had clicked in his mind that had been eluding him for so long. Something that he had somehow missed in all the nights he lay in bed absorbed in thoughts about it. All of a sudden, he knew what to do and why it had taken so long to discover the answer.

**Christmas Morning**

'Harry' *knock*knock*

Harry groaned and rolled over putting his face in his pillow.

'Harry don't make me apparate in there'

'Sod off, Ron' he grumbled back.

'I heard that!' Ron shot back and knocked again.

'Ron leave him alone' he heard Hermione scold.

'No. It's Christmas and we should all be together.'

Harry groaned again and got out of bed while Ron continued to lecture Hermione on the merits of everyone being together on Christmas. Harry flung the door open and stared at them.

'Do you know what time it is?' and Harry walked back and plopped back down on the bed.

'Harry get up! Don't you want to open your presents.' Ron whined

'Shove off, Ron'

'Blimey, I guess becoming an Auror is what made Mad-Eye so crabby all the time'

'Ron!' Ginny had arrived giving Harry sufficient motivation to sit up.

He sat up and gave her a glowing smile. She crossed the room with her own blazing smile and gave Harry a heated kiss which he deepened instantly sliding his tongue over her bottom lip which she pulled into her mouth and sucked on it slightly.

'Uhhh…. Hello?!' Ron exclaimed. Harry and Ginny ignored them.

'Really guys that's enough' Hermione said sighing and pushing Ginny on the shoulder slightly and they broke apart. Harry had a smirk on his face that Ron had to look away from to avoid getting upset.

'Seriously guys it's time to open presents and then Mum made breakfast for everyone.'

'Fine, Ronald' Ginny said huffing without losing her smirk while glancing sidelong at Harry.

That look sent Harry into an array of flashbacks. After holidays started, Harry and Ginny were often caught in their own little world even while in company. The air between them literally crackled with a relentless charge. In the couple of alone moments they had in the first two days, they awkwardly stared, or blushed rather, at each other. At the end of the second night of the holidays, the family were sitting in the living room catching up on the years events, mostly from Ginny about school, and Harry succumbed to the uncontrollable urge to feel Ginny's smooth skin. So in the middle of her talking about quidditch, Harry started rubbing her neck just below her hairline.

She hummed contentedly and continued her story. However, that night when they had all ascended the stairs to bed, Ginny had waited for the others to go first and then yanked Harry forcibly into her room and pushed him up against the door affectively hitting Harry's head. They giggled quietly before Ginny pressed up against him kissing him passionately.

Before they came to their senses, senses meaning someone traipsed obliviously down the stairs, they had stripped down and were about to make love. They stopped and looked at each other and frowned slightly. They decided that it would probably be a bad idea to go through with it when Arthur had given Harry a specific request no to under his roof. They reluctantly pulled back from each other.

A few minutes later, Harry groaned as he leaned back against the door of Bill's room. They didn't end up having sex but he didn't make it out of her room without them kissing passionately again before they had redressed. Harry's hands had found the small of her back and then round to cup her bottom while Ginny's hands wrapped smoothly around Harry's prominent erection. They touched and felt each other for several moments before they were able to separate themselves and Harry stumbled his way back to Bill's room.

'Harry!' Ginny said snapping her fingers in front of his eyes.

'Oh sorry' he mumbled.

'What's your major malfunction?' Ron asked. Harry blushed and smiled widely at Ginny. Ron threw his hands up in the air. 'Never mind I don't want to know.'

'Presents?' Ginny asked and Harry grinned and nodded.

They tore down the stairs with their presents and all of them immediately tore into them. Harry received a book called _Magical Defensive: Squad Tactics and Techniques_ that was all about the best way to direct and utilize squads of varying sizes in battle scenarios. He didn't even read the card to see who it was from. Ron got him an autographed picture of the Puddlemere United team in action that day he had played for them. He received a new sweater from Molly and a bottle of something called All-Around Creature Repellant from Hagrid that Harry decided he wouldn't open unless absolutely necessary. The label had Hagrid's handwriting on it.

Ginny gave him a picture of them taken at the dinner they'd gone to at the jazz club during summer as well as a jacket complete with several hidden and deep pockets and an automatic drying charm on it. Harry couldn't help but remember the enormous jacket of Hagrid's that he slept under the day he'd found out he was a wizard. Molly and Arthur gave him the cookbook _Bachelor's Magical Cookbook: 100 Failsafe Ways To Make Dinner Without Destroying Your Home. _George gave him a case of Butterbeer while Percy gave him a glasses case made of dragon hide guaranteed to protect whatever is inside it.

Christmas dinner was an all-out affair. Kreacher and Molly both spent several hours in the kitchen during which Kreacher was very complimentary of Molly's cooking techniques making Molly blush deep scarlet. When it was all done, Harry felt overwhelmed to the point that he sat on the stairs away from the noise of the entire family being in.

Arthur, Molly, Andromeda, Teddy, Bill, Fleur, her parents and sister, Charlie, Percy, Audrey and her parents, George, Angelina and her parents, Ron, Hermione and her (to be new parents again any day) parents, Harry, and Ginny all were there. It took Hermione, Bill, and Arthur together to magically expand the living room and dining area enough to accommodate the 24 people in attendance.

The boisterous group was too much for Harry to handle when every ten seconds they were asking him something or congratulating him or thanking him. He was on the second stair when Ginny came and sat with him.

'You ok?'

'Yea' he said leaning into her. 'It's just a lot of people. The biggest family gathering I used to have was when my Aunt Marge would come in.'

'Yea' she said sighing. 'I suppose we are a big bunch to handle.'

'I'll be ok' he assured her. 'I just needed a break for a minute.'

'I understand' she said smiling kissing him on the cheek. 'I love you'

Harry smiled back at her. 'I love you, too' he breathed back feeling some of the nervousness seep out of him as he looked at her.

'Ginny! Come help me please.'

She huffed and kissed him slowly on the lips for far too little of a time. 'I'll be back' she said resigned.

Dinner was a tremendous time. Despite the largely increased numbers, Molly had managed to put more than enough food out for everyone. Harry sat fairly quietly while Dinner took place opting to sit and listen more to what was going on rather than trying to partake. He had scattered conversations but all in all, he tried to stay out of the way.

Later that evening, when everything had quieted down and people had started leaving, he was sitting outside in a lawn chair gazing at the stars and listening to the sounds of the animals in the nearby forest. All night, he had smiled and laughed but there was something nagging in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't place. He didn't understand what it was or how to truly describe it, he just knew that he was feeling something.

'Knut for your thoughts?' Andromeda sat in the chair beside him and sighed.

'I'm not sure if it would be worth your knut' Harry said back making her smile.

'You'd be surprised what I would value your thoughts at' she took a sip of her drink and smacked her lips. 'You were great tonight'

'How so?'

'With Teddy. You're a natural. He doesn't smile a lot at his age but just the way you talk to him has him grinning all night every time you hold him.'

Harry shrugged. He wasn't really sure what to say to that.

'He looks so much like Remus' she said softly. Harry's throat tightened unable to add. 'He was so kind. I hated it at first but after the first time Ted and I saw the way he looked at Dora, my heart melted. They were so wonderful together.'

'He was….. he was great' Harry said simply feeling slightly foolish but unable to offer anything more profound.

'I hope that Teddy will know what they were like' she said sniffing.

'He will' Harry said surely. 'I'll make sure that he knows.'

'You're sweet' she replied quietly patting his shoulder. 'Now enough of my problems. Tell me what's plaguing that mind of yours?'

'Oh it's nothing. Just a little off I suppose.'

'Posh. I may be an old woman but I raised a metamorphmagus. I know a down expression when I see one. With that pretty girl in there watching your every move with a fiery gleam in her eye, something is roaming around that head of yours.'

Harry looked at her and figured why not. 'I don't what it is. I feel like something's wrong but I know there isn't anything. I sat at dinner wondering why I wanted to get up and leave so much. I'm happy with my life. More than I ever thought I'd be. Ginny is without a doubt the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. I love her. I truly love her. This family' he breathed gesturing back at the burrow 'this is my life now. I would do anything for these people and I love them all.'

'But something …_something_ has me one edge nearly all the time now. I sit with Arthur, Molly, Ron, and Hermione at dinner at least twice a week and I'm always the first to leave because I end up getting so pent up I can't stand it.'

Andromeda looked at him and smiled. 'I'm going to tell you a story and hope that it helps you'

Harry looked at her for several seconds wondering if she had gone a bit barmy but he nodded all the same. Andromeda had seen plenty in her life so she deserved faith on Harry's part.

'O… ok. Go ahead'

'I was the middle child between Bella and Cissy. Bella was only two years older than me but when we were at Hogwarts, we looked up to her so much. She was really talented, popular, charismatic, and really sharp-witted. It wasn't until her sixth or maybe seventh year that she really started turning the wrong direction.'

'Right after she graduated, she disappeared for nearly 5 years with Rudolphus, that was her husband. He escaped Azkaban when she did but he didn't last long. Not sure what happened but I know he's gone. During that time, my mother and Cissy would tell me of all the things that her and her ….. comrades were "accomplishing". The more Mum and Cissy talked about it, the farther I slipped away. I was appalled at the things I heard. I was in Slytherin and I knew about V-Voldemort and I knew that half the Slytherins were jumping to join him. I thought that Cissy would be better than that and I told myself that Bella was too but I later realized I had just been lying to myself.'

'When my mother finally told me that she had become a real Death Eater, was in the Dark Lord's good graces, and that we should support, encourage, and consider joining as well…. well I had a huge fallout with her. I stormed out of the manor with nothing to my name. She froze my Gringott's access until I "wizened up". A couple of months later, after I had worn out my welcome at every one of my friend's homes, used all the money I could get, I ended up in a muggle café over on Tottingham Court –'

'Really?!' Harry interrupted surprised. 'Oh sorry, but after Bill's wedding, we were at a café on that same street. Just ironic I guess.'

'You're right. That is really ironic. I was drinking coffee and it was terrible.'

'Yea Hermione ordered us a cuppa …. Cuppa something, I can't remember what it was called, and it was bad.'

'That's so odd. Well anyway, I was at that café and I was confounding the waiter into thinking I paid so I could eat. By then I hadn't eaten in a couple days. After I started to leave, the owner came out. He'd been watching me somehow, he called it something but – '

'Security cameras?' Harry filled in

'- Yea that was it. He saw me not pay and then try to leave. He berated me for ten minutes about how he had to make a living to feed his family and he wasn't going to let me try and rob him.'

'Did you confundus him too?'

'No, I felt terrible after that but I had no money of any kind. When I told him that, he threw me out, went to the waiter, made him pay for it and then fired him. I felt so bad that I gave him one of my family rings to help him pay his bills. The waiter yelled at me and then left.'

'Was that Ted?' She shook her head. 'Oh was it the owner?' she shook her head again.

'It was the cook in the kitchen. He watched the whole thing go down, and when I was walking away, he came out and gave me a couple of sandwiches and a soda of some kind. I didn't know what to say but Ted looked at me and said "I know a runaway when I see one. I _know _what that's like. Come back tomorrow at around 2. The owner leaves to go pick up his kids. I'll give you something else to eat."

'I told him I couldn't encroach on him like that but he convinced me it would be ok if I helped him take out the trash and clean off the dock area when I was there. I couldn't resist because I hadn't eaten. I was staying at a church not too far from there. The Father there had taken pity on me. So for five days in a row, I went back to that diner at 2:30 and had my one big meal for the day while cleaning up a bit.'

'I ended up going back home, though I never truly associated with my family again, but I still went back to that diner every day for two months to see him. We started dating not long after that, he got a great job at local restaurant as a chef, my mother found out about our relationship, I went to live with him, and the rest is history.'

'That's…. that's really a wonderful story but I'm still a little confused.' Harry said smiling slightly.

'Well it was about six months after we'd met, obviously I'd had an emotional few months with my family, and we were sitting in his bedroom. I felt a lot like what you described to me and he said this to me. Tell me if it helps. "I know you have the feeling something is wrong. It's deep down in your stomach but it seems like it is right in the top of your throat too. But it's not because something is about to go wrong. You feel that way because for the first time in a long time, something can go wrong but it will be ok. Deep down, you know that if something happens, we will have each other and we'll get through it. The feeling in your stomach is true happiness you've just forgotten how it felt"

Harry stopped breathing. There was so much about that statement that struck close to him that he couldn't stop staring at her. She was right. He was happy, really truly happy, and he just didn't recognize it. Since Bashir's funeral, everything had hit its stride in his life. She was exactly right about him.

'I hugged him so hard after that. I told him I loved him for the first time and then we… well… we were closer after that night. A few weeks later, he gave me a ring. Not an engagement though. It was the ring I'd given that waiter to help him. He tracked him down and found out that he'd never sold. He said something stopped him every time he came close. After he told the guy that he'd fallen in love with that same girl, the guy gave it back gladly. I still have it' she said raising her hand up slightly so that Harry could see it shine slightly in the moonlight. 'I haven't taken it off in 24 years.'

He stared at the stars for several more seconds before turning back to Andromeda.

'I only met Ted once but knowing that story, I think I would have really liked him. He seemed like a really great man.'

'He was the absolute best. So understanding and loving and patient with everything in our world. He didn't like Dora going off to Hogwarts but after telling him about the things that I had known about Bella and all the Death Eaters not to mention… _him. _He understood why I wanted her to go.'

'Thank you' Harry said reaching over to her and hugging her tightly. 'That really was a wonderful story. I feel much better.'

'You're welcome, dear. Now go give that sweet girl a kiss. If you don't I might try and set her up on a date' she finished winking at him. Harry smiled back at her and went back in the house. Ginny was sitting at the end of the sofa reenacting, with startling accuracy, Ron's slug-vomiting moments to raucous laughter. Harry watched animatedly as Ron, Hermione, George, and Ginny told stories about some of their favorite moments from Hogwarts. The best of these stories being Fred and George's dramatic departure from education or the "Great Umbridge Firework Fest" as George referred to it as.

There was an enormous round of cheers after a tap on the window from an owl brought a letter from Gwynog Jones herself offering Ginny the chance to try-out for the Holyhead Harpies in February. There would be three spots open on the reserve squad at Chaser, Seeker, and Beater plus two open positions on the starting squad at Chaser and Keeper. Ginny froze when she read the letter. Harry watched her as she read it while everyone continued their conversations. After a minute or two of silence, Harry put a hand on her shoulder.

The face of shock that turned to him seemed frozen in place.

'What is it?' He asked softly trying to avoid everyone else's attentions. She whispered something quick and unintelligible. 'What?'

She swallowed forcibly and repeated, 'This is a letter from Gwynog Jones.'

'From who?!'

'What is it?' Charlie asked.

'It's a letter from Gwynog Jones' Ginny said quietly for the third time. At once, Ron, Charlie, and George leapt out of their chairs and streaked across the room. After they had read the letter as well, the cheers began and pretty soon, a round of toasts was called for in honor of Ginny's accomplishment. Christmas ended later that night in celebratory fun complete with a Charlie turning suddenly into a canary halfway through a treat from the coffee table.

After they had managed to stop laughing, pull themselves off the floor in Ron and George's case, and regain composure, yawning quickly ensued. A few minutes later, they all retired to bed after seeing Mr. and Mrs. Granger off. Hermione was staying at the Burrow still as her parents had already turned her old bedroom into the new baby's room. Harry was still standing on the first floor landing talking with (kissing) Ginny when Hermione came barreling down the stairs at stop speed. She didn't have time to stop herself before she literally ran right over Harry and they both went stumbling down the last short flight of stairs.

'Sorry!' Hermione said hurriedly as she disentangled herself. 'Sorry – sorry – sorry – sorry'

She immediately started hurrying down out the door when Ginny called to her.

'Where the bloody hell are you going?'

'Mum's in labor!' they heard her yell back. The pop a few seconds later said she was gone.

'What is going on?' Molly had returned and was looking at Harry lying on the floor in confusion. Once Harry explained she smiled brightly and clapped her hands.

'I wonder if she told Ron before she barreled out of here?'

At that moment, a silvery Otter flew by them, turned up and headed straight up through the ceiling.

'Nevermind'

**Several Months Later**

**May 1****st****, 1999**

Harry stood on the roof of his building staring at the stars. He couldn't believe what he had heard that morning. He and another Trainee had been pulled into Grimaldi's office and told to present themselves at 11:00 p.m. sharp at Trafalgar square. He hadn't had the courage to tell Russell, the American trainee he'd worked with for the last month or so that he knew exactly what this meant. Harry had immediately gone to the Owlery at the Ministry and sent a message to Ginny.

_Flashback_

'_Potter, Russell: I need you to clear your plans for the evening'_

'_What for, sir?' _

'_An Auror function at Trafalgar square. Wear basic robes and make sure you're not followed.'_

'_Aye, Sir. We will be there.'_

'_What time?' Harry asked shakily. The significance of what was happening was lost on Russell. He'd not been there the night that the last trainee died at Trafalgar Square.'_

'_11 p.m. sharp.'_

So now it was 10:45. Harry had been too nervous even to eat. With only a few minutes before he planned on leaving, he couldn't sit still in longer so he'd made his way to the roof in hopes that it would relax him. So far it was not a successful plan. He looked down at the street, which was empty, and sighed. This late at night, he expected to see much more people teeming around the streets especially on a Saturday night.

He called his wand, and looked at it with a smile. After using the Elder Wand for the short time he did, he now had a much healthier respect for how much preferred his wand over any other. Add that to the time it spent broken in his moleskin pouch, and he now promised terrible things to befall those who threatened, his Ginny, his family, or his wand.

He thought about his family now with a warm feeling. Tiny little Victoire that was still keeping Bill and Fleur firmly on their toes or little Teddy that was over a year old now and running like he was being chased by a banshee. He couldn't help smile at the addition to the family that he had only found out about just yesterday. Percy and Audrey showed up at the Burrow for a family dinner, all hell broke loose for a short time.

'_What?!' Molly screeched. 'I can't believe it. I thought you were the responsible one!'_

'_Molly!' Arthur said disapprovingly_

'_Mum, I'm sorry'_

'_What are you going to do?'_

'_We will – '_

'_What did her parents say?'_

'_Well we – _

'_You're not even married!'_

'_Mum, we had – '_

'_I can't believe – '_

'_Excuse me!' Audrey said jumping to her feet surprising the entire room of Weasley's, plus a Potter and Granger. 'With all due respect Mrs. Weasley, but I don't personally give a damn what any of you think unless it's supportive of us.'_

_Molly stared wide-eyed at Audrey, as did the rest of the room. _

'_Not that you asked or anything, but I love you son. He is without a doubt the kindest, most caring, and loving man I've ever met. He is noble, extremely intelligent, but most importantly, he loves me. And that lone trumps most of the others.'_

'_We are getting married the first of July, and if you would like to attend you are welcome. My parents don't know yet because our family dinner is tomorrow night and what I'm going to do is stay at home and raise my children! Surely you can understand that. Percy spoke with Minister Shacklebolt for advice on how to tell you because he knows that Minister is close to you and the Minister offered him a promotion to Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. So the pay raise will more than cover all of our costs.' _

_The two women stared at each other for several seconds. No one made a move while they waited to see what Molly would do. No one had ever stood up to her like that. Percy was the one that finally broke through the tension. _

'_If it's a girl, we wanted to name her Molly Elizabeth after our mothers'_

_Molly turned to her son and a single tear slid down her cheek. 'I am so sorry. I can't believe I acted that way.' Molly bolted around the table and embraced Audrey tightly. 'I am so sorry. Apparently I turned into my mother after all this time.' _

_Audrey hugged her lightly back and seconds later the congratulations started. Except for Ginny who grumbled that 'She'd slap the red out of my hair if I talked to her like that'_

Harry chuckled out loud. That had been quite entertaining despite the tension that coated the entire room. Harry knew that they would be fine now so soon another Weasley would enter the world. He glanced at his watch again and found it was 10:50 so he readied his mind, spun on the spot, and reappeared across London in the same small alley he'd apparated to almost a year ago. He walked out to the mains street and around the corner to see the familiar fountains, flanking lions, and the tall statue of King George. The last time he'd seen that statue, it'd had a blood stain on it.

Standing on the top of the steps to the National Gallery was Kingsley, Grimaldi, Linder, and Jimmy Russell. Harry shakily made his way over to them and was soon standing atop the steps.

'Good evening both of you' Grimaldi said. 'I trust that you don't know why you are here.'

'I do' Harry said softly.

'Of course you do' Linder grumbled.

'How do you know?'

'He was here the night we brought Lancaster…' Kingsley said letting the end of the sentence finish itself. 'He doesn't know the full extent but he's knows the idea, I assume.'

'Very well, in any case. Welcome.'

'You are here tonight' Kingsley said in his low, regal voice 'as the culmination of you Auror training. Neither of you have completed the full three-year training experience because we know it not to be necessary after your performances on all of you evaluations. James Edward Russell, you have shown incredible promise since the day you joined our program coming straight from the Salem Institute of Magic.

'Harry James Potter, you have shown outstanding proficiency in this program but more importantly, you have shown the ability and passion to learn more. Add that to your experience, resolve, and _a healthy fear _of how bad we all know this world can become; and It makes you a valuable asset to this department.'

'Official ceremonies will take place at another time in the Minister's office where you will receive a Certificate of Completion and your Badge naming you an Auror of the Ministry of Magic. Tonight however, Is where you state your oath, and complete a ritual that has been in place since the building of this very square.'

Kingsley took a deep breath and began speaking. 'In 1377, an Auror known only as Dorian, one of the first Aurors in our order, met a man here in this square who was trying to learn the ancient art of Falconry. At the time this place was known as the Royal Mews. Dorian befriended the man and helped him perfect his craft over several weeks. After a few weeks of getting to know this man, he discovered that he was in fact King Richard II.'

'Though you won't find it in the history books, an evil sorcerer of the time whose name has been stricken from history for this offense once threatened the then King of England and soon after began an all out Magical War against King Richard II. Dorian, along with several of the other Aurors of the time, Willhelm, Renthorean Pennchester, and Trayvin the Great, they confronted the evil sorcerer saving Richard's life in the process.'

Harry gasped ever so slightly but continued listening.

' In payment of the young Aurors assistance, and it being before the International Statute of Secrecy, he offered a great financial investment into the newly formed Ministry of Magic and the Auror Department.'

Grimaldi took over and Harry shifted attention at once finding the he was completely entranced in their story. 'With the necessary funds, the Ministry blossomed. The young Auror Department held a meeting and created a vow that we still use this day.'

Kingsley took a step forward and smiled at both of them. 'Produce your wands please, hold them in your right hand, and place the tip across your heart.'

Harry did so and found his heart to beating rapidly within his chest.

'Do you, Harry James Potter and James Edward Russell, vow to defend this society, country, and mankind against all threats that befall it? Do you swear to lay down your life in protection of the innocent both muggle and magical alike and promise to be the first and last line of defense for our people? Do you assure our people that you will stay constantly vigilante and agree to continue learning new and better ways to ensure the safety of our way of life? And do you solemnly vow to never forsake this oath for any illicit faction, personal vendetta, or vengeance so that you may always protect the land of our fathers in the most honest and effective way known to you, so help you god? If you agree to these terms please state "I will, always and forever"

'I will, always and forever' Harry said strongly feeling his heart swell as he did so. A bright light shone from his wand. Harry held his wand aloft out of instinct and a ribbon of light connected his hand, his head, and his heart. It shone brightly, nearly to the point of being uncomfortable before it snapped back to his wand encircling his wand, hand, and wrist before dissipating.

Harry watched it fade and then looked back to Grimaldi and Kingsley feeling elated and determined to fully uphold his oath.

'Welcome' Kingsley said slowly with a bright smile and holding his arms wide 'to the Order of the Aurors of the Ministry of Magic.'

Finish school

Lemon

Show Ginny the box

Open it

Propose


	42. Ch 41 Remember

Ch. 41 Remember

**The Following Morning**

Harry sighed, standing in his kitchen staring at the same spot on the wall he'd been gazing at for several minutes unable to marshal his thoughts into productiveness.

May 2, 1999

It has already been a year. Harry couldn't believe it had gone by so fast. He wasn't sure whether he could accurately name how he felt about this day. Nervousness definitely but he wasn't sure that's what this was. Apprehension at attending the, what was sure to be, enormous festivities later that night wasn't helping his situation either.

He'd woken up early that morning unable to sleep so he took a shower and tried to lay back down until his alarm went off and was hopefully able to catch a little extra sheep which did not end up happening. Another thing keeping him awake was the fact that he was heading to Hogwart's early today to see Ginny. Classes were cancelled today for the festivities and Harry had received permission from McGonagall to be on the grounds early so he could have some time to see Ginny.

Giving up the endeavor, he headed into the kitchen and made an elaborate breakfast since he had the extra time. When he had finished cleaning up the mess he'd made, it was still only 7:15 and he wasn't allowed into be at Hogwarts until after 8. He tried waiting for the time to leave but the more he waited, the more elated he became at seeing Ginny. It eventually got to the point that he no longer cared how nervous he was about the proceedings that evening, he just wanted to see Ginny because he knew that as long as she was with him, nothing else would matter.

So at 7:30, he gathered a few of his things and headed to the roof to apparate to Hogsmeade. He reappeared at the same spot he had apparated to just over a year ago. The few times he had apparated to Hogsmeade since the end of the war, he had used the same location every time. He hadn't noticed it the first couple of times but when he realized it, he hadn't altered it.

Something about the memory of that night always came back to him when he arrived here and over time, the memories had started to become fuzzier with each successful trip to Hogsmeade. It even got to the point that he once found himself unexpectedly face to face with Dennis Creevey and his parents at the Three Broomsticks one weekend during one of Ginny's Hogsmeades trips. He had been able to complete an entire conversation with them without becoming exceedingly depressed or apologizing profusely to them which he had done on two previous occasions.

He made his way to the main street and started headed towards the front gates. He was approaching the Three Broomsticks and was quite surprised when Professors McGonagall, Sinistra, Flitwick, Slughorn, and Madame Pomfrey all strode out the doors.

'Potter?' McGonagall said once seeing him. 'What are you doing here so early?'

'I'm sure the same could be said of us' Sinistra said smoothly.

'Ah I suppose that's true.' McGonagall nodded.

'Obviously Harry is here early so he can see that lovely young redhead in my NEWT potions class' Slughorn said chuckling and making his chins jiggle. 'I have on several occasions asked her to invite you to one of my little dinner parties. She can never seem to make them though. Always practicing quidditch that one is.'

'Well c'mon then Potter.' McGonagall said waving him on with them towards the castle. 'No sense for you to wait around for reporters from the Prophet to show up.'

'Aye, I agree' Flitwick squeaked. 'I say Harry – ' Harry reeled at being addressed as such 'you must describe to me the effects from the Singularica Jinx'

'You heard about that?'

'Minster Shacklebolt came to me to enquire about it while you were still unconscious. I told him what I knew about its properties but I've still never seen it used. I was always too nervous to try it.'

'I don't remember much. I was apparently pretty banged up after it exploded'

'My word, Harry what did you do?' Slughorn huffed as he hustled to keep up with them all.

'Carrow threw a jinx at us the night Azkaban was attacked that nearly killed me. Something about dark energy I think.'

'That's correct.' Flitwick said excitedly. 'The curse is, in a way, the opposite of a Patronus Charm. It works off dark thoughts and evil to create a mass of dark energy that explodes if it has enough contact with traditional darkness. The jinx dies in sunlight which is "light energy." Darkness, or better, the absence of sunlight, has a violent reaction with the Dark matter – '

'Like sodium and water?' Slughorn asked. Harry silently thanked his recent potion classes or he would have had no idea what that meant.

'- Precisely. So the reaction is violent to the point that it splits atoms that make up the universe causing a massive backlash.'

'I'll say' Harry muttered making Sinistra and McGonagall smile. They reached the front gates which opened creakily for them as they approached.

'Do you remember anything specific about it?' Flitwick asked eagerly.

'I'm sorry professor no. I had some serious physical injuries.'

'Ah well' he replied crestfallen.

'Well, near-death experiences aside… You'll find Mrs. Weasley in Gryffindor tower no doubt. Please remember that there are young students in this school, Mr. Potter. The last thing I need to deal with today is eleven year old students with prerequisites to sex education.'

Harry went into an immediate coughing fit having choked on…. air apparently. 'I … We wouldn't…. there will be lots of people….'

McGonagall chuckled malevolently and turned her gaze back to the castle. 'And they call me uptight' she mumbled between chuckles. 'It was a joke Potter. You should lighten up. It's likely going to be a long day.'

Harry separated from the group at the entrance hall and walked all seven floors of staircases still reeling from Minerva McGonagall making a joke at his expense. He reached the Fat Lady and opened his mouth to say the password when he realized he didn't know it. Harry checked his watch to see it was still only 7:45. Students weren't supposed to leave their common rooms until eight on the weekends. While wondering whether he was really going to have to stand and wait for fifteen minutes, the Fat Lady woke up and screamed in excitement when she saw him.

He managed to shush her and asked if he could enter Gryffindor tower. She nodded and asked if he wanted to know that password.

'Well I uhh … I guess so. What is it?'

She smiled and said 'Firebolt'

Harry was about to step inside when he froze and looked at the Fat Lady's retreating visage that was smiling knowingly at him. He stepped inside the Common Room which was mostly deserted. One young witch, that couldn't be more than a second year, looked at him and smiled and then looked back at him so alarmed that she may have just seen a ghost. She then bolted out of the room and up the stairs.

Harry frowned hoping that wasn't a sign of the day to come. Harry found his favorite armchair near the fire and turned it so that he would mostly be in shadow but could still be seen when Ginny came down. Slowly, students came down to the common room. The whispering that Harry hadn't missed one bit immediately returned as people continued to steal glances at him. At eight o'clock, they all made their way out of Gryffindor Tower while stealing one last look at him.

A few minutes later, Harry heard the door open to the 7th year girl's dormitory and voices echoed down the stairs.'

'I don't know Ginny. Maybe – maybe not. I think maybe this summer but – '

'Don't stress. It won't matter anyway. For Merlin's sake, he cheated on you. Get rid of him, Anna. He's no better than a pile of dragon dung on the best days anyway.'

'He is not and you know it! What about you? When is Harry getting here?'

'Soon, I hope. Oh I hope Slughorn doesn't see him. He'll probably try and rope him into one of those ridiculous dinners.'

Harry smiled at her as the girl, quite literally, of his dreams came down the staircase and into the common room. She didn't even glance in his direction, which wasn't surprising because she had no reason to.

'Too late' Harry said strongly from across the room from her. Ginny stopped in her tracks and looked at him in stunned disbelief.

'Harry?'

Ginny turned over again and tried beating her pillows back into a usable form. She refused to look at her clock or even open her eyes. She didn't want to know what time it was. She just wanted to sleep until her alarm went off. A voice in the back of her head told her that it was a losing battle but she refused to submit. That is until she heard Anwen whisper from the next bed.

'Give it up, Gin. You're not going to sleep now.'

'Well' she sighed. 'I certainly won't if you don't leave me alone.'

'Do you even know what time it is?' Anwen asked her.

'No and I don't want to know. I'd rather just sleep until my – '

At that moment, Ginny's alarm clock lit up brightly and emitted the same familiar annoying sound that she'd heard for 7 years of school now.

'- Alarm goes off' She reached over and turned it off with another sigh.

She swung her feet to the floor, grabbed her bathrobe, tossed an empty box of Bertie Bott's at Anwen who had stuck her head out of her bed curtains, and went to the bathroom for a shower.

'I always know when you are going to see him because you go through a lot more trouble getting ready.'

'You're one to talk' Ginny quipped back with a smile. 'At least Harry isn't constantly staring at Astoria Greengrass's backside with his jaw on the floor.'

Anwen made an exasperated face and fell back to her bed. The friendship that had sprung up between Ginny and Anwen this year had been an interesting one. They constantly insulted, berated, picked at, and encouraged one another. It seemed like a friendship built on collective heartache, sadness at their lost classmates, and sarcasm.

Ginny turned the water on in the 7th year girl's shower and waited for the steam to start rolling. The tension in her muscles could easily be attributed to a number of things; the most important of which being Harry coming today. When she stepped into the hot shower, she immediately felt the tension start to melt away. She shaved everything necessary, scrubbed with her body wash that Harry liked best, and washed and conditioned her hair thoroughly. She also used her pumice stone on her feet which she hadn't done in quite some time. She knew she would be standing quite a bit in the near future so she went the whole nine yards with this shower. She shut the water off and grabbed for her towel only to remember she hadn't brought in the room with her.

'Damn!' she swore angrily. She hated when this happened. 'Anna?'

…. She waited but to no avail.

'Anwen?!... _Anwen!' _She waited more but heard nothing. 'Blast!'

She tried to remove as much water from her body as possible and wrung out her hair. She pulled the curtain and looked around the bathroom. She peeked around the corner into the dormitory and saw no one. Anna must have put a silencing charm around her bed again. She often did that this year. At first Ginny had tried fooling herself that it was because Anna didn't want to be disturbed by noise in the room at night despite it being just the two of them, but she knew better. It had been impossible to deny why she did it now after Ginny was woken up in the middle of the night by her.

Ginny was 17 now and mature enough to realize that what Anna did behind her silencing charms was a natural and healthy thing. Besides that, Ginny would have been a hypocrite to berate her for it anyway. Ginny and Harry hadn't been together but once since last summer and long months apart had coaxed her into previously unexplored parts of herself. That did not mean that either of them needed to hear the other. Thus the unspoken silencing charm agreement.

Right now though, she cursed this unspoken accord and was forced to walk across her dormitory in the morning sunlight pouring in from the one window wearing nothing but the recent bruise on her hip from a bludger. She had just reached her trunk she heard the door close beside her.

'Not that I mind the view but..' Anwen said smiling mischievously while Ginny hurriedly covered herself with her towel, 'wouldn't it have been more prudent to take the towel with you?'

In the scheme of things, it didn't really matter if Anna saw her starkers but a little humility never hurt anyone and you couldn't blame anyone for being a little self conscious around Anna with her perfect blond hair to her waist which was curvy in every right way and long slender legs. 'I forgot it, wench and I thought you were behind your silenced curtains asleep' Ginny said as she tried to dry herself with a towel that was wrapped and fastened around her.

'No need for silencing charms this morning. I took the charm down before I went to asleep as a matter of fact.' she said with a knowing smile.

Ginny sighed at her friend's lack of humility and shame. 'You know that I don't really need to know that right? We don't have to share _everything.'_

'You're one to talk' she replied chuckling. 'Nice bruise by the way.'

'Oh hush it you.'

'And stop drying yourself off like that. You look like you're having a fit or something. It's not like you have anything left to hide from me now.'

Ginny huffed and removed the towel and dried herself properly. Anwen didn't even seem phased. Ginny finished drying, put on at least underwear, shorts, and a sports bra so she could reign in her hair, and put on a dash of make-up. After perfecting the cosmetics, she went back to the dorm, hung her towel to dry by the wood stove, and put on her clothes that she'd saved for today: her favorite fitting blue jeans, the ones that Ginny had caught Harry staring at on more than one occasion, a snugly fitting Harpies T-shirt, and a pair of comfortable sneakers. She'd also put on her only padded bra that her Mum would probably throw away if she knew she had.

'Yea, see what I mean? I can always tell when you're going to see Harry.' Anwen said looking at her as she changed too.

'Well I can always tell when you're getting ready to see Nathan'

'How so?' she said pausing in the middle of pulling on her shorts.

'Pull you shorts on!' Ginny scolded. 'Because you get that look in your eyes that says I'm either going to punch you in the face or mount you were you stand.'

Anna laughed and pulled her shorts on and buttoned them. 'I'm impressed Gin. You said "mount" without turning the color of an apple.'

'Yea well I guess you're rubbing off on me'

'Excellent' she squealed. 'Make sure you tell Harry to thank me. I'm sure he'll be appreciative if you act more like me.'

'Gah! You have no filter in that brain at all do you?'

'No'

'You need one'

'Why'

'Because not everyone is so open about their… desires'

'Perhaps not' she acquiesced.

'What about Nathan? Are you going to get shod of him or are you going to continue to try and fool yourself into thinking that he's worth it.'

'He is worth it.' She implored. 'We have so much fun when we are together.'

'You mean you shag a lot'

'No. Really that's not true. We really do have a lot of fun together.' She said as she grabbed her bag and Ginny reached for her wand to slide into the waistband of her jeans. It didn't fit in the pockets on these. 'We can talk about anything together, he makes me laugh so much, he's not afraid to admit when he's wrong. Which is often.'

'But he cheated on you.' Ginny said reaching the door.

'Once during a huge fight when he'd thought we broke up. And he apologizes it seems like once a week for it.'

'Well if he hadn't started an argument – '

'He didn't. I did. I was upset at him for not telling me he loved me yet.'

'Bloody hell Anna you might as well have shoved him out the door.'

'I know I was stupid. That's why I feel it's worth it to try and make it work. I can't imagine myself anywhere else with anyone else. Even though we do bicker all the time.' She said with a misty look in her eyes.

'I know other couples who bicker so maybe you're right.'

'I assume that you're talking about your brother who just got engaged? I wish I could get engaged.'

'Seriously? You want him to propose to you? Are you insane?' She said as she opened the door to the staircase.

'He's going to be a cursebreaker in Egypt and you're going into Healer training. When would he have time to propose even if he wants to?'

Anna closed the door behind her and they started down the stairs.

'I don't know Ginny. Maybe – maybe not. I think maybe this summer but – '

'Don't stress. It won't matter anyway. For Merlin's sake, he cheated on you. Get rid of him, Anna. He's no better than a pile of dragon dung on the best days anyway.'

'He is not and you know it! What about you? When is Harry getting here?'

'Soon, I hope. Oh I hope Slughorn doesn't see him. He'll probably try and rope him into one of those ridiculous dinners.'

'Too late' said a wonderfully familiar voice. Ginny stopped in her tracks and turned her head to a armchair across the room where a tall, dark-haired boy in glasses sat in his favorite armchair by the fire. Ginny was completely stunned. How had he gotten in? Oh bloody hell she didn't care.

'Harry?' she breathed. 'You're here!'

'So it would seem.' Anwen said slowly. Ginny turned to look at her and saw that same look she saw with over half of every other girl or woman who saw him.

'Stop it, Anna. Don't you have breakfast with your own boyfriend to go to? Stop ogling mine.'

Harry smiled widely and Anna harrumphed and exited the Common Room.

'How is Anwen?' Harry asked concerned. Ginny sighed and walked towards him. 'Still stupid for him. But that's not what I care about right now.'

She made it to him, put her hands on his neck and pulled him down to meet her lips. He responded with equal fervor wrapping his arms around her and pulled her into him. He moaned against her lips and Ginny snaked her fingertips into the hair on the back of his head. Somewhere in the currently unattended part of her brain, she heard footsteps stop in the Common Room followed by a squeak of surprise. Ginny pulled away from Harry and smiled without opening her eyes.

'I missed you…. so much' Harry breathed. 'I love you'

'I love you' Ginny said equally out of breath. Her heart was beating uncontrollably and her mind was racing. No doubt a result of the conversations she'd had this morning with Anwen. Her mind always ended up in a more… risqué frame of mind after talking to her. If she hadn't been housed with Anwen, Ginny doubted she would have had as much need for a silencing charm at night. Unfortunately, or fortunately if you thought about it in the _wrong _way, she was housed with her and did need that charm.

'I'm so glad you're here' Ginny said wrapping her arms around his chest. He'd gotten bigger since the last time she'd seen him. She wasn't complaining though. The small bit of added weight made him look less weedy.

'Me too' he said. 'I don't think I'd have been able to wait another month. Nor would I make it through today without you.'

'You'll be fine, Harry.' She said encouraging him.

'No' he responded with a smile and hugging her even more tightly. 'We will.'

Harry walked hand in hand with her to the Great Hall to breakfast and around every corner, people would stop and stare at him for a few seconds. Several of the girls they crossed paths with would smile until they saw that he was holding Ginny's hand and then they would scowl. Breakfast was a buzzing affair. It was quieter than normal but whispering was so heavy it made it sound like a sea of snakes swam beneath their feet.

There were few guests when they arrived at breakfast but the longer they remained at the Gryffindor table, the more people showed up. The tables in the Great Hall it seemed had already been expanded to accommodate the extras that showed. Most of who arrived, Ginny didn't know but Harry nodded at several more than she did. Amos Diggory, who she did recognize, showed up and walked straight over to Harry and shook his hand. Neither said anything but Ginny didn't think that were was much to be said.

Not long after a stream of people showed up that she did recognize some of which actually earning applause including. Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Kingsley, Grimaldi (Who she only knew of but now she had a face for it), Andromeda and Teddy, Madame Maxime, The Creevey's, Dean (who smiled awkwardly at her) and Seamus, and Aberforth. When Aberforth walked in, nearly every student gave him a sidelong glance. A few students were left that knew the truth about him and his life, but most students still saw him as the questionable barman of the Hog's Head.

A few minutes later, Ginny's entire family walked minus Ron and Hermione and students from all four tables stood and applauded the Weasley family. Ginny felt a traitorous tear stream down her cheek which she unsuccessfully hid from Harry who put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. They all sat down for breakfast which was a quiet but excited affair. The energy level in the room steadily rose as more people arrived. At 9:00 a.m. exactly, McGonagall stood quieting the room quickly. Harry smiled at the presence she eld.

'Good morning students and honored guests.'

'Where are Ron and Hermione' Harry asked looking around the room.

'Do you really want me to answer that?' Ginny said with a sideways glance back at him.

'No. No I don't.' Ginny smiled and turned back to McGonagall.

' – will be heading out onto the grounds in a few minutes to begin our service. We ask that you remain quiet during your walk in remembrance of everyone we lost here on these very grounds and remember that their sacrifice allowed us to celebrate today. Thank you.'

McGonagall dismissed them all and Harry head to the Entrance Hall with Ginny in tow. They were rounding the corner out of the Great Hall when Ron and Hermione walked up both smiling. Ginny and Harry stopped and eyed them furtively.

'What?' Ron said looking at the both of them.

'Today? Really?'

'Ginny, no' Hermione chuckling. 'Ron and I have been in the Common room with Neville and Hannah.'

They continued to stare at them disbelievingly and would have done so longer had Hannah and Neville not walked up moments later.

'Hey guys. Where were you this morning? We've all been in the common room sitting by the fire reminiscing.'

Harry and Ginny skeptically dropped the subject and headed out onto the lawns. Harry could see the arrangement of chairs and a marquee as soon as they hit the steps. He immediately had flashbacks to exactly one year ago to the memorial service they had then. Ginny towed Harry across the lawns towards the chairs. He was apparently reluctant to go because the closer they got, the more he felt like turning around.

Professor Slughorn was standing at the entrance to the enormous marquee when they walked up. Harry smiled at the man's ability to remember every name that walked by him. The line was quite long and moving slowly due to him constantly asking about various relatives or business ventures that he had knowledge of. When Harry and his friends walked up, he smiled widely and shook Harry's hand.

'Ah Harry, m'boy. How are you?' he said jovially.

'Having flashbacks from hell actually but I'll survive.' Slughorn's face fell into shock instantly. Ron sniggered and Hermione looked aghast.

'Im …er… I'm sorry to hear that.' He stuttered making Ron snigger even more. 'Miss Weasley, you family arrived just a few minutes ago. That are just over there' he finished pointing. Ron continued to snigger until he walked by Slughorn with Hermione and was greeted as 'Ms. Granger and Mr. Wilkins.' This quieted Ron instantly.

They all made their way to where Molly and Arthur were sitting where seats had been set aside for all of the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione. Harry looked around and saw dozens of people he recognized from either the Ministry or Hogwarts. There was a low hum of voices around the area but on the whole it was a very hushed atmosphere.

'Are you supposed to speak today?' Bill asked Harry

'No. Kingsley asked me a couple of weeks ago but I politely refused. After the fiasco of my name all over that story in the prophet, it hasn't been hard to convince Kingsley not to let me speak in public.'

'Did you really tell that reporter to eat dragon dung?' Charlie asked with a smile.'

'Unfortunately, yes.'

'I'm impressed' Bill said with a clap onto Harry's back.

'Grimaldi wasn't. He spent nearly half an hour yelling at me in his office about the merits of good vs. bad press coverage and how badly it can hinder investigations.' Harry said with a sigh. It felt like his ears still rang from that chewing.

'That's funny' George said chuckling quietly.

'No it isn't' Arthur said without turning towards them.

'Did you learn anything useful from his speech?' Charlie asked.

'Nothing new' Harry replied offhandedly.

'Then I shall have to ask Lonnie to give you that lecture again' Kingsley said appearing suddenly behind Harry. He turned quickly, instantly worried that he might seriously be in for another lecture. When he looked at Kingsley though, he was smiling holding out his hand which Harry shook. Kingsley sat down and leaned forward.

'Remind me to ask you about an operation after this function is over.' He said very softly. Harry and Ginny could hear him clearly with his carrying voice but he doubted anyone else could.

Harry nodded and Kingsley stood back up. He stood off to the side of the small stage that had been erected in front of the Memorial. Harry stared long and hard at the Memorial which looked exactly as it had one year earlier. Harry actually thought that it might even look cleaner.

'The chairs are nearly full.' Ginny said looking around. 'It will be standing room only pretty soon.' Harry looked around again and reached the same conclusion. Just as he was about to check his watch to see how long it would be before they started, Kingsley walked regally past them in his best dress robes and single earring and stepped up to the podium there. He waited for the noise to die down which did so quickly. He pointed his wand at his throat and muttered '_Sonorus'_

'Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. You have joined us here today to honor those who fell here on the grounds of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry exactly one year ago today. But we also celebrate the past year of peace and revel in the enormous strides we have made for our society.'

'When the sun rose on May 1st, 1998, the wizarding world was in the midst of its darkest time in history.. The Ministry itself was completely taken over, muggleborn witches and wizards across the country were being persecuted, chased, imprisoned, tortured, and murdered. Supporters of The Order Of The Pheonix were forced to operate in complete secrecy under threat of certain death. Our greatest leader any of us ever knew was in the next world and the greatest salvation we had was the most pursued man in the country.'

'Despite certain hardship and nearly certain pain and death, we came together as a people for the first time in our known history. All thought of self-preservation had been overlooked and several hundred witches and wizards both young and old launched a final push here and at the Ministry in London to end the terror and tyranny of the powerful Tom Riddle.'

'In a massive battle, led by what started as a rogue student group focused on defying a corrupt ministry, we engaged our greatest enemy of all time. The battle was going badly and looked even worse when some of the youngest of our kind showed courage and talent beyond their years and openly stood against Tom Riddle. After, by unknown means, Harry Potter fooled the Death Eaters into believing he was dead, Neville Longbottom destroyed the last of the dark magical objects tying Riddle to this life. In a moment written into our history forever, Harry Potter stood face to face with most powerful dark wizard of all time and defeated him. Securing a future for us all in doing so.'

'This victory came at the greatest cost for far too many and when the smoke cleared, 57 of our loved ones had laid their lives down. Today we honor that sacrifice as we will continue to do every year from now on.'

Kingsley froze for several seconds allowing the silence to lay over all of them accentuating the gravity of his words. 'However, in memory of their sacrifice, we will not lay in sadness. We will not cry for their loss but celebrate their life and the joy that it brought to those around them.' Harry saw Kingsley steal a quick glance at Andromeda who was holding a sleeping Teddy. It had only been a few days at most since Harry had seen them but he still longed to hold the toddler close.

'I ask that today and today only, loved ones feel free to stand on this platform and speak about the ones we lost here. Though they are not here now, they live within all of us. The world deserves to hear about all of them.'

Harry receded at his words. He had not known this would happen and he was instantly apprehensive about remaining there. The first person to stand at the podium was Colin Creevey's mother. Harry felt tears instantly spring to his eyes. As she spoke of the joy and excitement the both the Creevey boys had about starting at Hogwarts, Harry began shaking making Ginny put her arms around him to hold him as we wept quietly. As more and more people stepped forward, his body produced more tears than he thought possible. All of these people, all of these losses, had been his fault. They were the result of Harry not being able to do what needed to be done quickly enough. When George unsteadily, Harry felt a fresh wave of sobs wrack his body as well as Ginny's.

'I…. I don't really know what to say about…. About Fred' George stammered. 'Other than the fact that he looks… looked exactly like me but with two ears….' He stopped allowing a few people to chuckle including Arthur. 'Fred… and I, we weren't good students. We were constantly trying to find the next prank to pull even after we opened the business. They may not be a person in history that has as many cards in Filch's "card box records" as we do.'

More people laughed and George seemed to stand up a little straighter. 'Fred always was the voice of reason between us. Like when I needed a reason sneak to the kitchens past curfew, Fred would quickly supply me a plausible reason for doing so.' Everyone chuckled audibly. 'It took me months to be able to feel again, really feel. At first, I was lost. I would say something and then look around waiting for him to throw the punch line but it would never come. I found myself sitting in bar after bar after pub after pub. I would always look for two chairs rather than one for just me.'

Harry felt the tears drip slide down his cheeks. Ginny squeezed his hand and leaned into him. 'After one particularly low moment at some muggle bar in London, I tried chatting up a young bird and she laughed me away. I don't even remember what I was saying now but I remember what she said that woke me up.'

'She said "Look, you obviously have some serious problems judging by that empty glass you've tried to drink from four times, and whatever it is has seriously messed you up. So until you learn to live again rather than be a walking ghost, you'll always look like a lost boy in a man's world."

'That was my turning point. I started dealing rather than surviving and thanks to that muggle, I'm able to stand here today smiling at the memory of the best friend I'll ever have. In honor of that friend, I do this.'

George raised something small to his lips and placed it in his mouth with a smile. He chewed for a few seconds before he unexpectedly sprouted yellow feathers all over his body. A Canary Cream. The crowd around them burst into laughter including the Weasley's. The atmosphere changed perceptibly and several others came forward to share stories about how brave their relative had been and the amazing things that person had brought to the lives of their loved ones. With each person that came forward, Harry's heart constricted. People whose family were forever affected. Who would never be the same because somebody in their family chose to fight to help Harry rather than stay with their loved ones.

'Stop Harry' Ginny whispered at him.

'Stop what?'

'Thinking what you're thinking.' She said conspiratorially.

'How do you know what I'm thinking' Harry replied trying to sound confident but only managing to sound guilty.

'I can see it on your face. This is not your fault' she said softly putting another hand on his shoulder. 'I know you want to blame yourself for this but don't. We all…._all_ knew what we were doing. We fought for our own reasons. Not just for you….. Well I fought for you. I died inside when I saw you in Hagrid's arms.'

'You were so reckless. Why did you try to take her on' Harry whispered knowing she knew what he meant. 'You were dead. I didn't care if I died anymore. Like I said, I fought for you, to bring you home to me, and when you died, nothing mattered.'

'You would have been another death that would have been avoided if I'd only – '

'Only what?' Ginny said turning more to face him. 'Only figured out the greatest mystery of our time and defeated the greatest evil of all time? Dumbledore, as smart as he was, didn't figure everything out in all the time he worked on it. You did better than anyone on earth could have done.'

Harry fell silent for a few seconds listening to a young lady speak about her friend that had been killed at the ministry. He hadn't had any family left and no significant other to speak on his behalf so she chose to do so. This gesture reminded him of the obituary on his desk at the ministry and it touched Harry as he started to feel tears brim over again. Harry, Kingsley, and Minerva had been the only people to attend the small funeral held in Spinner's End but he knew that a big affair would have only upset him. He had even told Ginny not to attend as it wouldn't feel right. It was a while after that before she agreed to hear his side of the story of that. She had resented his comment but understood in the end. Even if she did threaten him several times.

'I didn't do better than anyone I just had the best help in the world' Harry whispered as he stood. Ginny looked at him confused but he leaned back down and kissed her on the cheek. The

'Where are you going?' she asked.

'Some things aren't my fault. But that doesn't mean I'm not responsible' he said.

Soft conversations had broken out as people milled about the memorial service. Harry slowly made his way forward. As he got closer to the platform, it seemed to be moving farther and farther away. His feet carried him on but his heart was shooting into overdrive. People were still speaking about loved ones but as Harry approached the platform, the assembled crowd stopped moving about and talking to turn to look at him. Harry grimaced and thought again about what he was about to do. If he were here, he would undoubtedly curse Harry. However, this story was not one that should disappear in history untold. He called his wand and pointed it at his throat

'_Sonorus' _he whispered. By this time, complete silence had descended around him. 'I may stumble through some of this' he began with a chuckle 'but it's a story that needs to be told.' Harry sighed and looked at the crowd, nearly all of whom were watching him with rapt attention.

'I … believe it or not I really don't like public speaking' a few people chuckled and Harry relaxed a little. 'There is a person that deserves mention today and they have absolutely no one to stand for them even though everyone here knows him.'

Harry saw Ron turn to Hermione in confusion for a moment but Hermione shushed him causing him to frown. Some things never changed.

'I would just tell you what he accomplished but it's simply not enough. More of his story must be told.'

Harry sighed and shifted on his feet. He took a deep breath and mentally readied himself for what he was about to bring up in himself. He had never told this story in its entirety to anyone even Ginny.

'A boy was born into a house with an angry abusive muggle father and a quiet and reserved witch mother. By the time he was Hogwarts age, he'd met a local muggleborn girl who had been chosen to attend Hogwarts as well and they quickly became friends despite their obvious differences. When they got here, they were immediately sorted into separate houses and developed their own friendships. They maintained a cordial if not friendly relationship for a few years. As they grew older, their ideas began to…. progressively differ as their friends and society held more and more influence over them.'

'The young girl was being …. forcibly courted, you could say' the crowd laughed heartily as his comment but Harry continued 'by someone who the boy hated with a deep passion. It soon caused a rift between the two friends. The boy wanted her to have nothing to do with the "stalker" and the girl simply wanted her childhood friend back.'

'One day, in a moment of hatred, the boy called the girl an unforgivable name that I'm sure you all know. She berated him for his choice of friends and then confronted him about his "covert" plans to join Voldemort after finishing Hogwarts. When he did nothing more than try to stop her from dating the perseverant stalker, she walked away never to speak to him again. They finished two more years at school together where he continually longed for her and she continued to ignore him before parting ways. By this time, they young girl was in a intense new relationship with the young stalker, and the boy left Hogwarts holding in an unreturned love of the girl as he joined the ranks of the Death Eaters.'

'A few years later, the young girl is now a young woman is married now with a small son. The young boy from the beginning of this story is now a young man pleading relentlessly with Voldemort not to kill the young girl going even as far to offer him the child and husband if he spared the girl. Voldemort did not do as he pleaded and the young couple was murdered.'

Silence was now so oppressive in the area that he could actually hear waves lap the edge of the lake over a hundred yards away. It seemed even the forest itself had fallen silent.

'For the rest of his life, the boy, now a grown man, swore to protect the young couple's son despite how much he reminded him of the relentless stalker that had stolen the love of his life from him. Through the entire second war, the man was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix and was never discovered in over sixteen years. Dumbledore himself trusted this man implicitly, perhaps more than he trusted any other person in the Order. He is… or was… perhaps the most accomplished Occlumens of our time. He was murdered… here…. on the grounds of Hogwarts. Murdered in cold blood for no other reason than Voldemort wanted what he thought the man had. A troubled and extremely talented wizard was murdered on a whim. Senseless…. Pointless … cold blooded murder.'

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes. Snape would flay him alive had he been there but Harry absolutely refused to allow the world not to know just how brave and talented he was.

'That man was perhaps one of the most talented wizards I've ever met and without a doubt one of the bravest men that have ever been Headmaster here at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

Harry paused to let what he said sink in for a second while he watched the confusion, that he knew would come, spread across the crowd. Hermione and Ginny were smiling while Ron simply smirked and shook his head. The crowd, at first, looked at him in utter confusion and then Harry watched as the realization came to a few of them. A few of the witches that Harry recognized as former students made a little "o" with their mouth and covered it with their hand.

'I, along with everyone else here, owe my life, well-being, and future ten times over to Severus Snape. He was a man of extreme talent and beyond incredible bravery. I know….. that…. that I will never forget him.'

Harry did not wait but stepped of the dais and went to sit back down. Ginny wrapped his arms around him and Harry leaned into her as the tears that had been threatening him brimmed over freely and ran down his cheeks. Harry felt a hand grab his shoulder and he turned around to see McGonagall smiling brightly at him with tears streaking down her cheeks.

An hour later, Harry's mind had recovered from the memorial service and the thing he'd been thinking about for over a month came flooding back into his consciousness. The last few days, he had been so fixated on this memorial that he had not been thinking much about what he was planning. He had been nervous about being a part of the memorial but what was coming next was…

'Harry?' Ginny asked him 'What are you thinking about?'

They had decided to take a walk around the grounds while the guests from the service mingled among one another and attended a special Luncheon in the castle. Harry had no desire to become a spectacle in the throngs of people that would be there so a private walk on the grounds was much more appropriate. Her simple question immediately sent his pulse racing.

'Just …thinking about this past year' he said semi-truthfully. 'It has been amazing'

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand a little tighter. 'It has hasn't?' she said softly. 'Too bad I'm only using you for sex' she continued casually. Harry snorted and smiled at her.

'I'm just using you for your family's money' he replied smoothly causing to bark a single laugh.

'You better use me for something, Potter. I'll be leaving at the end of the month' she said bumping his hip with her own.

'I'd like to use you at my flat not on the grounds at Hogwarts with a thousand people here.'

'Aw c'mon' she said in mock sadness. 'I thought the astronomy tower was pretty exciting'

'Oh it was' Harry assured her with a sly smile. 'But the run-in with Filch afterwards wasn't.'

'Why are you complaining? At least you had your clothes back on. I was standing stark naked in the moonlight'

'I'm just glad you had your invisibility cloak' she said resignedly. 'I can't believe we _did that' _

'Neither can I' he replied with a shy smile. 'Can you imagine what your Mum and Dad would have said?'

She shivered. 'I don't want to know. I think Mum and I have this agreement about all that.'

'You think?' Harry repeated. 'What agreement?'

'I don't talk about it or get caught, and she doesn't ask anymore. I'm sure she knows or suspects so she'd probably not like the answer if she did ask.'

'I'd rather not discuss either. Especially after Bill took me aside one Sunday at dinner and had a talk with me about my intentions.'

'He did what?!' she shot back. 'Who does he bloody think he is?'

Harry smiled half-heartedly and hoped it was sincere looking. That day had been extremely unpleasant especially when George was behind Bill mocking him making Harry laugh and Bill think that he didn't care. Harry had needed George's distraction and humor that day. The conversation he'd had with Arthur shortly after that was why.

'It's no problem' Harry assured her. At least you Mum didn't ask about our sex life. I would have been so embarrassed they would have been able to guess the answer.'

'It sounds so risqué when you say it like that' Ginny laughed. 'We are both adults so what business is of theirs anyway.'

'Bill was just worried that the distance between us would be a problem.'

'Of course it won't' she said stopping and putting her arms around his waist. 'I'll be in Holyhead Monday through Friday and at your – '

'Our' Harry interjected

' – Our… flat on the weekends.' She still wasn't completely comfortable with him paying all the bills. 'Some nights you'll be able to stay with me and I'll show you off to the girls on the team.'

'Show me off huh?'

'Oh yea' she said placing a sweet lingering kiss on his lips. 'Last week when I went for the meeting with team healer and athletic trainer for a physical evaluation, all they could talk about was you.'

'That's pleasant' he replied sarcastically.

'They're just jealous' she replied with a smile.

'I'm the one who's jealous' He replied suggestively. 'I want to be the one giving you physical examinations' She laughed in outrage and slapped him on the chest before walking swiftly away. Harry quickly chased her.

'You're not mad' he said confidently as he caught up to her.

'You don't know that' she said haughtily holding her nose up.

'Sure I don't.'

Harry put his hands on her waist and pulled her close. The sun was high and bright on a beautiful day and he couldn't think of a better time. He put his forehead to hers and smiled while looking into her eyes and feeling his heart swell. He placed a soft kiss on her lips. They lingered for several seconds remaining in their own bliss. They broke apart and she grasped his hand in hers and continued their walk.

'Harry?' she said thoughtfully looking out into the distance near the lake. Ripples across the surface of the lake told them that the giant squid was in the mood to bask in the warmer water today.

'Hmm?'

'Can I ask you something?'

'Of course' he replied a little unsurely.

'Do you remember that morning after Fred and George flew you back to our house in Dad's old car?'

'You mean the first time you Mum yelled at me? I'll never forget' he said making her laugh. 'What about it?'

'Did you ever think that you would end up like this?' she stopped walking pulling him to a sudden stop as well.

'What do you mean "like this"?''

'This' she said motion to the two of them that were still holding hands. 'You're in a relationship with the little girl who was too afraid to speak in front of you in that same house you _flew a car to_ that just happens to be the little sister of your best mate who is now engaged to your other best mate.'

'Well to be honest, I reckoned that bit about Ron and Hermione long before I considered any of the rest of it.'

'Well still…. Where did you think you'd be right now?'

Harry looked at her intently trying not to give her the true answer because he knew she wouldn't like it.

'What is it?' she asked suddenly alarmed. 'Did you envision yourself with someone else?'

Harry chuckled once hard and darkly and said 'Yes'. She inhaled sharply and Harry looked at her and he could see she was starting to become upset. He placed both hands on her cheeks smiled despite the dark direction his thoughts had just unwillingly taken.

'Please don't be upset' he implored her. She just nodded and swallowed. 'I never envision myself with another girl or any girl for that matter. I always assumed that by now I'd be with my parents.'

He stayed quiet while the gravity of his statement sunk in. 'Instead' he continued slowly pulling her out of her thoughts. 'I'm with the single most wonderful and beautiful person I'll ever meet, I have a family through her again and I have two best mates that have literally been to hell and back with me and I would do that same thing for them or any of my family ten times over.'

She smiled and a single tear ran down her cheek. She grasped him in a hug so tight that Molly would have been proud.

'I love you' she whispered.

'I love you too.' He said back in a breathy whisper. 'So… so much.'

They held each other for several minutes. It took that time for Harry to fully build his courage for what he was about to do. His heart was beating at top speed. His hands were already clammy. The sky was crystal clear, birds in the distance chirped, the giant squid was being as playful as ever and the most beautiful woman in the world stood in front him.

'I – ' he started. 'I finally figured out the box my parents left me.'

Utter shock covered her features. 'What?! Why didn't you tell me? How long ago? What was in it?'

'Slow down' he said smiling. 'I didn't tell you because I wanted to show you.' He took another deep breath and retrieved the small maroon box from his pocket. She stared at it reverently as he placed it gingerly into her hands. The first time he'd figured this out and opened the box, he opened the box and saw one glimpse and then slammed it shut afraid of what it was. He sat in his flat for nearly an hour afterwards staring at the box. He eventually put it back in the safe under his bed.

'Open' he said confidently and watched as the now familiar handwriting flit across it.

_Nice try, Harry. The Box won't open until it gets what it wants. _

'That can't be it. I thought you said – '

Harry held his hand up to her to slow her down. He smiled at her and she smiled nervously back at him before returning her focus to the box.

'When will _you _open?'

_The box opens with us. We open at the leap of faith. We open at the end that is beginning._

'So you figured this part out?' she asked even more impatiently. He nodded and swallowed his nerves that were threatening to get the better of him. Ginny's breathing was short and quick. Chill bumps had risen on her arms and her eyes bore holes right down to Harry's sole. The blazing look that he loved was nothing short of a volcano of heat now.

'The leap of faith ….. was me. Believing in myself and knowing that I would live. To say it was a leap is an understatement.' He whispered despite the fact that no one was around. She was so close to him he could smell her strawberry shampoo and he almost couldn't concentrate.

'The end that is beginning took me much longer to decipher.'

'What is it then?' she whispered softly.

He smiled at her and looked back at the box.

'I… ' he began looking back at her. She looked nearly frightened. Harry smiled even wider.

'I…. want to get married' he said evenly. He heard her gasp and her hand flew to her mouth. The writing came across again.

_Congratulations, son. We love you._

The box popped and opened slowly revealing a small ring set with a princess cut diamond that seemed to reflect the sunlight with every possible color. The diamond was wrapped in white gold with two wands wrapping around the setting touching end to end where two more smaller ruby's were set. On the inside of the ring was an inscription that read "To My Dearest Lily"

'Ginny Weasley' he said dropping to one knee and holding the velvet box in front of him. He removed the ring from its resting place. 'My life began, ended, and began again with you in my mind. I'll never want for anyone or anything else except you in my life. Please…. spend it with me.'

'Harry' she whispered softly. A single tear went down her cheek. She dropped down on both of her knees to look Harry in the eye. 'Yes'

She crushed her lips to his and he embraced her tightly meeting her enthusiasm with his own. Harry broke the kiss to run his lips down her jaw and to neck.

'I love you' she said hoarsely between short breaths.

'I love you' Harry replied moving to look her in the eyes. 'Forever'

**If you have stuck this far then I thank you. It was very hard to for me to finish this and I feel happy that I've done so despite how bad it may be. I could never write on a regular basis so I decided I wouldn't post anymore until I had finished it. I have now done so. Please don't judge to harshly but I welcome comments and reviews. Once again thank you for making it this far with me and I hope you enjoyed Harry Potter and the Elder Mistake. **


End file.
